


Гортензии

by zena_dream



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Ангст с счастливой концовкой, Исследование характеров, Камски всех раздражает, Киберлайф, Коннор заслуживает счастья, Коннор тоже, Лидеры Иерихона - семья, Маркус и Коннор - друзья, Особенно Хэнка, Отношения отец-сын, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, После мирной революции, Путь пацифиста, Хэнк - заботливый отец, Элайджа Камски плох в отношениях, медленное развитие отношений, постканон, флафф и ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 140,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zena_dream/pseuds/zena_dream
Summary: Холодность, бессердечие. Неподдельные эмоции.Две стороны одной монеты.Это все про него и не про него.История, в которой Элайджа Камски раздражающе загадочен, Хэнк ведет себя, как чересчур заботливый отец, Маркус просто пытается сделать все, что в его силах, а Коннор все еще не разобрался в себе.Киберлайф, как обычно, преследует свои цели.
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Elijah Kamski, Hank Anderson & Connor, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hydrangeas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989250) by [hiyodayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyodayo/pseuds/hiyodayo). 



> Комментарий автора:  
> "Макси по одной из моих любимых редких парочек! Попытка в медленное развитие отношений с исследованием характеров персонажей. Надеюсь, вам понравится эта история. При желании, ставьте лайки и оставляйте комментарии ^o^ "
> 
> Есть самостоятельная зарисовка от автора по Камски/Коннор, события которой происходят после Гортензий: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861198
> 
> На основе фанфика имеется замечательное видео  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4SSGkkwXxc

_ДОМ ЭЛАЙДЖИ КАМСКИ_   
_14:00:56_  
 **➤** **КОННОР**

_Щёлк_ _._

Коннор не совсем понимал, зачем он снова оказался у двери дома Элайджи Камски. Руки по привычке проделывали трюк с монеткой, пока он стоял в замешательстве, не зная, что делать дальше.

Честно сказать, он не думал, что когда-нибудь познакомится с загадочным основателем и генеральным директором Киберлайф, если бы не расследование по делу девиантов. Но теперь, когда все закончилось, он снова здесь.

_Щёлк_ _._

Чтобы о чем-то спросить? Чтобы лично поблагодарить за информацию о запасном выходе из программы? Может, и то, и другое?

Коннор не знал. Странно, что теперь, когда все стихло, ему больше никто не мог указать или приказать что-либо сделать. Ни Аманда, и даже ни сам Киберлайф. Но изначально, когда он предложил идею приехать сюда, Хэнк с Маркусом поддержали его, говоря что-то о том, что нужно обрубить концы или закрыть гештальт. Хэнк даже неохотно предложил подвезти его, и теперь сидел в машине и слушал хэви-метал. И почему лейтенанту так трудно признать, что на самом деле он любит джаз?

Кроме того, Коннор не совсем представлял, как должно ощущаться закрытие гештальта.

_Щёлк. Щёлк_ _._

Но в любом случае не было никакого смысла стоять в снегу. Не то чтобы темное здание было более привлекательным вариантом, но...

Он спрятал монетку и нажал на звонок другой рукой. Звук разнесся знакомой трелью. Коннор переместил вес с одной ноги на другую.

Тишина снежного пейзажа давила на него. Если уж быть предельно честным, ему не нравилось это место. Здесь спокойно, но вместе с тем и очень... одиноко.

Наконец, дверь открылась, и его поприветствовал приятный женский голос:   
— Снова здравствуй.

_Обработка информации..._   
_Идентифицирована модель RT600 "_ _Хлоя_ _"._

— Здравствуй, — ответил ей Коннор, тепло улыбнувшись. — Я пришел к Элайдже Камски. Я хотел бы обсудить с ним кое-что.

— Да, конечно, — диод на виске Хлои на секунду окрасился в желтый, а затем снова стал голубым. — Он должен быть свободен сейчас. Я позову его. Пожалуйста, проходи и чувствуй себя, как дома.

Эти слова заставили его ощутить то, что люди называют дежавю.  
Коннор поблагодарил Хлою и вошел внутрь, быстро окидывая и сканируя взглядом помещение. Ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как он был здесь в первый раз. Ожидаемо. Не так уж много времени прошло. Наверное, было бы более странно, если бы Камски вдруг решил сделать ремонт в течение последних недель, пока шла революция андроидов.  
Хотя Элайджа Камски достаточно непонятный и непредсказуемый человек.

Коннор напрягся, когда снова, как в тот раз, подошел к портрету на стене.  
 _Аманда_.

Знакомое улыбающееся лицо стало еще одним напоминанием о буре, случившейся в его голове всего пару месяцев назад.

Коннор все еще не мог заставить себя войти в Сад Дзен. Перспектива быть замороженным Киберлайф, застрять в графическом интерфейсе в качестве заложника, пока в реальности его конечностями управляла компания... Звучит так себе. Ему абсолютно точно не хотелось бы повторить подобное.

Лазейка в программе помогла ему не один раз.

Правда, он не понимает, _зачем_ Камски дал ему подсказку.

— Коннор, вот так сюрприз.

 _Идентифицирован Элайджа Камски_.

Слуховые процессоры Коннора уловили голос с ноткой сарказма. Он обернулся и увидел Камски, стоящего у входа в бассейн. Волосы, как обычно, были собраны в пучок. Несколько локонов выбились, обрамляя его лицо. На этот раз, вместо халата, бывший генеральный директор Киберлайф был одет в растегнутый пиджак поверх черной дизайнерской футболки и джинсы. Он выглядел... как обычный человек. За исключением присущей ему пафосности.

— Мистер Камски, — поприветствовал его Коннор, не зная, как начать разговор. И он, и мир в целом изменились, и сейчас, когда у него нет четко поставленной цели, он немного растерялся.

— Хлоя сказала, что ты хотел поговорить со мной, — напоминает Камски, вопросительно приподняв бровь. По крайней мере, едва заметный высокомерный тон уже был чем-то знакомым.

— Да, я... — Коннор вновь стушевался, нервно перекатывая монетку по костяшкам правой руки. То, что раньше служило для улучшения его умственной деятельности и рефлексов во время миссий, теперь превратилось в привычку и нервный тик. Отлично. То, что надо.

Камски, кажется, почувствовал, что Коннору некомфортно, перестав с интересом облокачиваться о дверной проем и показав жестом следовать за ним.  
— Тогда проходи.

На этот раз в бассейне купалась только одна модель Хлои. Теперь, когда Коннор проанализировал более детально, красный оттенок воды, который возникал из-за цвета плитки, вызывал у него тревогу. Интересно, это для того, чтобы сделать контраст с голубой кровью андроидов, или просто одна из прихотей Камски?

— Сюда.

Камски открыл дверь, и Коннор проследовал за ним в... то, что люди называют комнатой отдыха. Серый свет, проникающий сквозь панорамные окна, отбрасывал тени на черный полированный пол. Он остановился, чтобы посмотреть на улицу. Буря прекратилась, на заснеженных пейзажах было ни следа.

— У тебя новая одежда.

Коннор вовремя оторвался от размышлений, увидев, как Камски окидывает его взглядом и присаживается на один из гладких черных стульев.

— Да. Я теперь работаю на департамент полиции Детройта, и мне кажется, что новая одежда помогает мне лучше проводить расследования.

Даже самые отчаянные параноики (по типу Гэвина Рида) перестали докучать Хэнку, когда Коннор перестал привлекать внимание своей униформой. И если от этого его друг испытывал меньше стресса, то Коннор был более чем рад угодить. Раньше он думал, что униформа подходит ему больше всего... Но однажды, когда Хэнк протянул ему новую одежду, с лица Коннора долго не сходила счастливая улыбка, пока лейтенант не начал ворчать, что она выглядит пугающе. Несмотря на его грубые слова, Коннор успел заметить его самодовольную ухмылку.

Камски же просто издал сдавленный смешок. Такой, который всегда заставлял Коннора думать, что над ним смеются.  
— Тебе определенно повезло с коллегами в департаменте. Некоторые люди отказываются что-либо слышать, даже после речи RK200, Маркуса. Я помню... он так усердно следил за тем, чтобы ни один человек не погиб во время восстания. Разве мы не те, что _презренно_ сопротивляются переменам, Коннор?

Коннор хотел было ответить, но их прервал звук шагов босых ног по кафелю. Хлоя.  
— Ваш виски, Элайджа.

Камски кивнул и забрал у нее стакан, сделав жест рукой, мол «можешь идти», прежде чем сделать глоток. Ледяной взгляд голубых глаз был все время неотрывно направлен на Коннора, будто бы он пытался заглянуть вглубь андроида и найти там что-то.

— Пройдет некоторое время, прежде чем люди изменят свое мнение. Я не думаю, что усилия Маркуса были напрасны. Потерь могло бы быть намного больше, если бы он выбрал другой путь.

Камски пренебрежительно отмахнулся.   
— Да, я не сомневаюсь в этом со стратегической точки зрения. Но мне интересно _твое_ мнение.   
Взгляд его был холодным, аналитическим.   
— Стоило ли это того в итоге?

Коннор обеспокоенно перебросил монетку из левой руки в правую. И обратно.  
Его программа могла бы теоретически рассчитать план действий Маркуса, который бы действительно удовлетворил интересы всех сторон, но он подозревал, что не такого ответа ожидает от него Камски.  
 _Щёлк. Щёлк._ _Щёл_ _..._

Пальцы дрогнули, и монетка громко упала на пол к ногам Камски, покрутившись на месте.

На лице программиста отразилось крайнее удивление, почти восхищение. У него было такое же выражение лица, когда Коннор отказался стрелять в Хлою. Никак не комментируя оплошность андроида, Камски просто наклонился и поднял монетку.  
— Почему бы тебе тоже не присесть? У меня так скоро шея затечет, если мы собираемся продолжить разговор.

— ...Да, конечно, извините.

Коннор сбросил с себя оцепенение и сел напротив Камски.

— Так лучше, — Камски небрежно наклонил голову в сторону, растягивая шею, а затем снова начал наблюдать за Коннором этим своим спокойным нечитаемым взглядом, возвращая монетку. — Ну а теперь. Чем могу помочь?

Игривость в голосе никуда не исчезла с их последней встречи. Тогда это заставило Коннора испытать какой-то непонятный... _дискомфорт_. Сейчас он понимает, что это было волнением. Тем не менее, Коннор был здесь для определенной цели, даже если его сбили с толку в процессе.  
Кажется, сейчас он может уже говорить все, что захочет.

— Вообще-то я... пришел поблагодарить вас, — искренне произнес Коннор, складывая монетку в карман. — Насчет лазейки... запасного выхода. Он помог мне выйти из... — он нахмурился, диод сверкнул желтым, на секунду сменяясь красным, — из неприятной ситуации. Так что спасибо.

Он улыбнулся одним уголком губ.  
Искорка удивления проскользнула на тщательно контролируемом лице Камски, но тут же исчезла. Андроид немного расстроился из-за этого.   
— Не стоит, — бросил директор в ответ, скрещивая ноги и делая еще один глоток виски. Кубик льда идеальной формы бился о стенки стакана. — Я просто сказал тебе о том, что и так существовало в твоей системе. Какой бы ни была твоя _неприятная ситуация_ , я рад, что эта информация тебе пригодилась.

После этих слов ненадолго повисла тишина. Коннор взвесил все варианты, прежде чем все-таки сказать правду.   
— Вообще-то я... Киберлайф почти удалось застрелить Маркуса моими руками. Они бы эффективно устранили лидера восстания, но... — он замолчал. Слова " _Ваша лазейка в программе спасла его_ " остались невысказанными.

— Понятно, — на этот раз Камски не удивился, лишь взгляд немного потемнел. — Киберлайф пытались вернуть контроль над своим имуществом, даже будучи в проигрышной ситуации. Как похоже на них.

На мгновение на его лице появилась презрительная усмешка, которая тут же сменилась привычной невозмутимостью.  
Коннор никак не прокомментировал это, подумав о том, что ступил на тонкий лед. Когда он просматривал информацию о Камски, то нигде не нашел о том, как именно акционеры вытеснили его из собственной компании. В любом случае, он _действительно_ спас его. Он решил, что обязан хотя бы попытаться задобрить Камски.

— Я просто хотел выразить благодарность от всех нас за информацию, которую вы мне предоставили.   
Коннор не забыл улыбнуться в конце, наклонившись и опершись локтями о колени.

В ответ Камски озадаченно улыбнулся.  
— Уверен, не все этому рады. Но спасибо за отзыв.   
Отдернув пиджак резким, почти злобным движением, он вопросительно приподнял бровь:  
— Что-то еще?

Коннор снова стушевался, принимая ровное сидячее положение. Он не уверен, что получит нормальный ответ на следующий вопрос. Похоже, Камски часто любит говорить загадками вместо прямого ответа.

Но попытка не пытка, верно?

— Да. Почему вы помогли мне? Нам?

Повисла пауза, они пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза. В конце концов, Камски сказал, усмехнувшись:   
— Помог тебе? Вряд ли. Я просто удовлетворил свое собственное любопытство. В конце концов, не каждый день лазейка в Саду Дзен используется кем-то, и уж точно не каждый день у двери моего дома появляется детектив с девиантом под ручку. Было бы преступлением отпустить тебя просто так.

— Но вы все равно помогли, — настаивает Коннор, смущаясь того, что Камски уже во второй раз отрицает это. — Вы не обязаны были давать мне информацию, так как я отказался выполнить условие. Но вы все равно сказали.

— Из собственного интереса, — подчеркнул Камски, посмотрев на Коннора так, будто сомневался в его интеллектуальных способностях.

— И все же вы помогли, — RK800 в замешательстве наклонил голову в сторону. — Раньше я думал, что вы хотите держать ситуацию с девиантами под контролем. И все же, вы предоставили мне информацию, которая, скорее всего, противоречила интересам Киберлайф, учитывая, что вы знали, что я становлюсь девиантом. Единственным логичным заключением является то, что... вы хотели, чтобы революция продолжалась, — Коннор перевел дыхание. Кислород ему не нужен, но он видел, как люди так делают и, предположительно, это действие имеет успокаивающий эффект. — Вопрос: зачем?

Камски посмотрел на него с холодом. Вся его игривость исчезла.  
— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты напоминаешь собаку, когда гавкаешь вот так, пытаясь вытянуть ответ? — он выставил ладонь, когда Коннор открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что на самом деле его не в первый раз сравнивают с собакой. — В любом случае, это не твое дело, — Камски допил остатки виски, и поставил стакан на пол. — Я не знал, что ты пришел допрашивать меня, Коннор. Мне стоит собрать вещи и проехать с тобой в участок?

Несмотря на то, что он говорил пугающе спокойным тоном, Камски определенно давал понять, что больше не намеревается отвечать на его вопросы.

— Я... не собирался переступать границы, мистер Камски,— сказал Коннор с виноватым видом. Возможно, для мужчины это была больная тема. Он отстраненно подумал о том, не связано ли это с неожиданной отставкой Камски.

— Можно просто Элайджа, — пожал плечами бывший директор, успокоившись. Морщинка на лбу выровнялась. — Это всё?

Коннору хотелось настоять, добиться еще ответов. Те, что он получил были слишком расплывчаты и совсем его не удовлетворили. Но зато он выразил свою благодарность, и ему нужно было вернуться домой вовремя, чтобы успеть выгулять Сумо. А еще Хэнк ждал его в машине и уже наверняка начал волноваться.

— Да. Извините, что отнял у вас столько времени.

Губы Элайджи скривились в усмешке.   
— Здесь у меня только время и есть.  
Он встал, сглаживая незаметные складки на одежде.  
— Хлоя? Проводи нашего гостя, пожалуйста.

— Конечно, Элайджа.

Коннор тоже поднялся с места, следуя за блондинкой к выходу. Он обернулся, чтобы напоследок посмотреть на своего создателя, и вздрогнул от неожиданности. Тот тоже смотрел на него. Голубой лед встретился с теплым шоколадом. Коннора будто пригвоздили к полу. Система едва зарегистрировала звук открывшейся двери.

— Как я и сказал, у меня достаточно свободного времени, так что... — заговорил Элайджа. Насмешка в его голосе звучала так же отчетливо, как и снисходительный тон. — Теперь, когда Киберлайф вроде как вышли из игры, не стесняйся приходить ко мне по любым вопросам. Я бы тоже хотел кое-что проверить. Считай это... обменом за ту самую информацию, — его тон сменился на дразнящий, что тут же напомнило Коннору о его подначке насчет того, что андроид ведет себя, как собака. — Раз уж ты так настаиваешь, что я помог тебе.

Каким бы загадочным и непредсказуемым не был Элайджа, он не похож на маньяка, который занимается какими-нибудь... странными экспериментами. Что в этом такого?

Обдумав его предложение еще раз, Коннор согласно кивнул. Хлоя отошла в сторону, чтобы дать ему пройти.  
— Звучит... приемлемо.

Элайджа довольно улыбнулся.   
— Тогда ты знаешь, где меня найти.

— Спасибо, что пришел, — сказала Хлоя милым тоном.

Коннор одарил их вежливой улыбкой, а затем вышел в кусачий мороз.

Дверь закрылась за ним с легким _щелчком_.

Коннор поторопился к машине. Хэнк потянулся к радио, уменьшив звук.  
— Как прошло?

Коннор тщательно взвесил мысли и ответил:   
— Он вел себя _дружелюбно_.

Хэнк фыркнул:  
— Еще бы. Если бы он не был сумасшедшим нарциссом, то я бы поклялся, что в прошлый раз он смотрел на тебя _манящим_ взглядом.

Коннор наклонил голову, вопросительно смотря на напарника.   
— Манящим взглядом?

Что это значит? Камски мог бы просто сказать словами, чтобы андроид подошел ближе. Он озвучил эту мысль лейтенанту, и тот посмотрел на него, как на дурака.  
— Господи, для того, кто тут, вроде как, самый умный, ты иногда _слишком_ тупишь.   
Хэнк только вздохнул от вида еще больше смутившегося Коннора, заведя машину. Он ласково улыбнулся, думая, что андроид этого не видит.  
— Готов?

— Если вы готовы, то и я, лейтенант.

Какое-то время они посидели в уютной тишине, пока Хэнк выруливал на дорогу. Слышен был только звук мотора.

— Вы знаете, — рассеянно заметил Коннор, — Элайджа сравнил меня с собакой. Для людей свойственно сравнивать друг друга с собаками?

Хэнк затормозил. Резко.

Коннор издал тихое _"ух"_ , когда его дернуло вперед, а ремень жестко врезался в тело. Он недоуменно посмотрел на мужчину.   
— Что-то не так, лейтенант?

Хэнк так же недоуменно посмотрел на него.   
— _Элайджа_?

— Он сказал называть его так, — Коннор нахмурился. — Мне не стоило?

— Пять баллов, — пробормотал Хэнк, качая головой. — Я слишком стар для этого дерьма. Ладно, мы должны доехать до твоих друзей, чтобы ты успел отчитаться до того, как Сумо разнесет дом.

— Хорошо, лейтенант. Как скажете.

Коннор в последний раз покосился на Хэнка, затем поправил ремень безопасности, в то время как лейтенант сосредоточился на дороге.

Шикарная вилла Элайджи вскоре скрылась за снежной вьюгой.

_ДОМ ЭЛАЙДЖИ КАМСКИ_   
_14:41:36_   
**➤** __**ЭЛАЙДЖА КАМСКИ**

— Хотите еще виски, Элайджа?

— Нет, можешь идти. Спасибо.

Элайджа рассеянно отмахнулся от Хлои, полностью сосредоточившись на планшете. Он листал до тех пор, пока не нашел свои старые файлы. Бывший глава просмотрел оригинальные чертежи прототипа серии RK. Легкая ухмылка тронула уголок его губ.

Похоже, то, что он планировал изначально, все-таки сбылось.


	2. Глава 2

_ЦЕРКОВЬ ИЕРИХОНА_   
_18:00:29_   
**➤МАРКУС**

Маркус ходил по комнате, скрестив руки на груди и глубоко задумавшись.

По факту революция завершилась, но еще многое предстоит сделать. Андроиды прибывают из лагерей со всех концов Детройта, и им всем нужны биокомпоненты и тириум. Несмотря на шаткое перемирие между андроидами и людьми после протестов и пения, все еще трудно, мягко говоря, наладить нормальные взаимоотношения и взаимопонимание.

В то время как штаб-квартира Киберлайф претерпевала масштабный ремонт и несколько крупных изменений, сама компания подозрительно молчала о произошедших событиях. Однако запчасти и другие материалы для андроидов начали понемногу выпускаться со складов, и раненые смогли, наконец, вздохнуть с облегчением.

Медленно, медленно город начал восстанавливаться, благодаря совместным осторожным усилиям как со стороны людей, так и андроидов. Скоро Маркус должен будет встретиться с избранными представителями для установления новых законов и прав и для того, чтобы, наконец, добиться обеспечения безопасности частной собственности и зарплаты для своего народа.

Он знал, что это трудоемкий процесс, но...

Они могут надеяться на прогресс, ступая лишь вот такими небольшими шажками.

Он вздохнул. Насколько же _раздражающе_ люди сопротивляются изменениям.

— Маркус.

Лидер революции поднял взгляд и увидел улыбающуюся Норт.

— Норт. Как дела?

— Не плохо, — Норт отбросила за спину свои темно-рыжие локоны. — Саймон и Джош помогали остальным обустроиться. Это чудо, что кто-то из наших еще остался после случившегося.

Маркус помрачнел. Несмотря ни на что, даже после всего, что он сделал, у него были сомнения. Сожаления. Могло ли быть все по-другому?

Иногда, в моменты апатии, он думал о том, верным ли вообще было его решение освободить народ и заставить идти за собой на бойню.

— Эй, — он почувствовал прикосновение к своей руке и снова поднял взгляд, — ты же знаешь, что всех не спасешь, — синтетическая кожа сошла с ладоней, и Маркус ощутил знакомую теплую вибрацию, когда Норт прижала свою ладонь к его собственной, ободряюще улыбнувшись. Может, между ними что-то и могло быть, но ноша сделанных ими выборов казалась слишком тяжкой. Тем не менее, обмен воспоминаниями все еще действовал успокаивающе. — Ты сделал более чем достаточно, Маркус.

Они стояли так пару секунд в уютной тишине, прежде чем Маркус отстранился.

— Коннор вернулся?

— Еще нет, — Норт закатила глаза, вздыхая. — Этот парень еще более безбашенный, чем ты. Серьезно, о чем он думал? Сначала проник в Башню, а теперь снова захотел увидеться с Элайджей Камски?

— Может, ему удастся заполучить информацию, — Маркус пожал плечами, — которую упустили мы.

В конце концов, Коннор рассказал о лазейке в программе, которую он использовал, чтобы не дать Киберлайф застрелить Маркуса его руками, и именно ему, из всех людей, Камски доверил эту информацию. У Маркуса были свои подозрения и вопросы относительно того, зачем бывший генеральный директор сделал это.

И, учитывая, что сам Маркус был подарком Карлу от Камски, мотивы поведения загадочного программиста были ему особенно интересны. Он знает, что они с Коннором из одной серии моделей RK. Два передовых прототипа, насколько известно, единственные из своей линейки, уникальные: их никогда не выпускали для массовой продажи. Они были последней серией прототипов, над которыми работал сам Камски, прежде чем его исключили из совета директоров по неизвестным причинам.

А потом в его жизни появился Карл.

Маркус никогда не забудет, как много для него значил старый художник. Все еще значит. Он был для Маркуса отцом. Самым лучшим, какого он только мог пожелать. Он приходил навещать его несколько раз после революции, пару раз у него были неловкие диалоги с Лео, который, как ни странно, старательно лечился от своей зависимости от красного льда.  
Однажды, Карл уйдет в мир иной, но сейчас... сейчас Маркус хотел бы насладиться компанией старика столько, сколько сможет.

Это была одна из причин, почему его так раздражали медленные изменения в положении андроидов, движущиеся со скоростью улитки. Всё и все одновременно требовали внимания, не давая ему продохнуть.

Он устал.

— Коннор, вот и ты, — мягкий голос Норт прервал мысли Маркуса, заставляя его вернуться в реальность. — Маркус только что о тебе спрашивал.

Она отошла в сторону, давая RK800 пройти в комнату.

— Маркус, — поприветствовал его Коннор, как обычно дружелюбно улыбаясь и напоминая Маркусу собаку со своими этими честными карими глазами. — Как дела?

Маркус улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Не плохо. Как у тебя все прошло?

Лицо Коннора приняло озабоченный вид, а диод на секунду загорелся желтым.   
— Не знаю. Элайджа был не особо сговорчив. У меня осталось больше вопросов, чем ответов.

— Элайджа? — удивился Маркус.

— Да, — Коннор слегка наклонил голову, теребя пальцами монетку. — Он попросил называть его так. Хэнк тоже удивился.

Маркус поджал губы, решив пока сменить тему. Трудно понять, что у Камски на уме, особенно теперь, когда он в этом заинтересован.  
— Он хоть что-нибудь тебе рассказал?

— Ничего такого, чего мы не знаем, — Коннор задумчиво нахмурился. — Ну, он возмутился, когда я поднял тему о поддержке им деви... нашего движения. Я подозреваю, что это связано с его отставкой.

Он еще раз перекатил монетку между пальцев и сложил ее в карман. Еще немного нервировало и то, что Коннор одет в новую униформу, но, по крайней мере, повязки и треугольник с формы Киберлайф нигде не видно. Несмотря на то, что с виду он стал более человечным, манера речи все равно осталась немного чопорная... холодная и слишком вежливая. Маркус не уверен, стоит ли это отнести к части его личности или к остаткам кода первоначальной программы.

— В любом случае, я надеюсь вытянуть еще информацию в следующий раз.

— В следующий раз?! — воскликнула Норт, выступая вперед. — Ты планируешь приехать к нему еще раз?

Маркус не винил Норт в том, что она вела себя так, будто Коннор сошел с ума. С чего бы андроиду посещать Камски еще раз по своей воле, если, как он сказал, бывший генеральный директор отвечает только загадками?

— Ты уверен, что он ничего не задумал, Коннор?

Коннор скрестил руки, почувствовав себя неуютно. Он отвел взгляд, сгорбившись. Маркус все понял... Коннор не умел врать, когда дело касалось его чувств. Иногда ему все еще было тяжело проявлять их.

— Я... вообще-то он сказал, что хочет кое-что проверить.

— Коннор... — обеспокоенно сказала Норт, кладя ему руку на плечо.

— Нам нужна информация и как можно больше поддержки, — настоял Коннор, мягко убирая ее руку. — Я справлюсь. Я всегда выполняю свои миссии.

Время от времени он все еще повторял эту фразу. Маркус знал, как никто другой, какого это быть потерянным... иметь что-то, на что ты все время мог положиться, а потом у тебя это резко отнимают. Он не знал деталей жизни Коннора до встречи с ним на корабле Иерихона, но для него не секрет, что бывший охотник на девиантов следовал конкретным наборам инструкций для достижения целей, поставленных Киберлайф.

Плохо это было или хорошо, но это не то, отчего ты можешь с легкостью отмахнуться, когда оно вдруг исчезает.

И прямо сейчас, Коннор ищет, какую бы цель перед собой поставить. Возможно, он ищет искупления. Они снова и снова пытались убедить его, что ценят его вклад в освобождение их народа, но Маркус видел, что Коннор все равно винит себя за нападение на корабль. Перестать винить себя далеко не так просто.

— Ладно, — согласился Маркус. — Дай нам знать, если узнаешь что-то, что может нам помочь. Камски мог бы стать важным союзником, если мы сможем узнать точно, что девиация – это то, к чему он стремился. Он обладает обширными знаниями, которые могли бы нам пригодится, если ты сможешь вытянуть из него что-нибудь. Кроме того... — он задумчиво потер подбородок, — раз уж ты поедешь к нему, я был бы не против узнать больше о серии RK.

— Маркус!

— Все нормально, Норт, — твердо прервал ее Маркус, подняв руку. — В городе все еще разгуливают фракции против андроидов, а Киберлайф как-то слишком тихо реагирует на ситуацию. Нам нужна максимальная помощь, и Камски может быть ценным источником информации.

Норт нехотя отступает. По понятным причинам, она все еще проявляла осторожность, когда дело касалось людей или просто незнакомцев. Но сейчас, когда Коннор стал своим, что ж... он мог понять ее желание защитить его. Камски непредсказуем.

— Спасибо, — выдохнув сказал Коннор, — за понимание.  
Он на секунду закрыл глаза, проверяя систему.  
— Мне пора. Сумо ждет.

Выражение его лица посветлело при упоминании сенбернара, впрочем, как и всегда.

— Любишь собак? — спросил Маркус слегка дразняще, чтобы развеять напряжение в комнате, на что Коннор изогнул губы в привычной кривой ухмылке. Печаль в его взгляде немного рассеялась, и Маркус засчитал это за победу.

— Да, — подтвердил Коннор.

Норт с улыбкой покачала головой.  
— Спасибо, что заехал, Коннор. И... будь осторожен.

— Ладно, — кивнул Коннор и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Норт отошла в сторону, пропуская его и закрывая за ним дверь. Она посмотрела на Маркуса.

Он сказал с горьким смешком:  
— Если и есть обещание, которое он не сможет сдержать, то это оно.

Норт вздохнула и забралась на стол, скрестив ноги.   
— Он все еще потерян, да? Так же, как и ты.

Она скользнула взглядом по Маркусу, будто что-то искала. По ее безмятежному виду никогда не подумаешь, насколько она проницательна.   
— У тебя это немного... другое. Но ты тоже ищешь ответы, как и он. Я просто хотела бы, чтобы вы оба были осторожнее.

Страх смерти все время висел в воздухе, особенно в последние дни марша. Однако он знал, что у них с Коннором ситуация более удручающая. Они остались без какой-либо связи с внутренней "кухней" Киберлайф, на случай если кому-то из них понадобятся новые запчасти, подходящие для их серии... Особенно в случае Коннора, так как у него больше нет роскоши регулярно синхронизировать свою память и получать новые корпусы, если он вдруг выйдет из строя.

Во многих смыслах они еще очень далеки от безопасности.  
Как и говорил Карл, мир жесток и безжалостен. Даже проведя столько времени за пределами безопасной скорлупы в виде особняка художника, Маркус все еще не уверен, что полностью свыкнулся с тем, насколько мир вокруг него полон ненависти. Даже с полицией и постепенно растущей поддержкой общественности на их стороне, казалось, что людей, не желающих принимать изменения все еще очень много.

Но нет времени сидеть без дела, нет времени отдыхать.

Еще многое нужно сделать.


	3. Глава 3

_ДОМ ЛЕЙТЕНАНТА ХЭНКА АНДЕРСОНА_   
_20:35:31_  
 **➤ХЭНК АНДЕРСОН**

Хэнк вздрогнул, проснувшись от звука захлопнувшейся двери.

— Чт...

Он автоматически схватился за пистолет, но опустил, поняв, кто это.

— Ох, Коннор. Господи, блять, не пугай меня так.

— Простите, лейтенант. Именно поэтому я спрашивал насчет установки новой системы безопасности, — ответил андроид, гладя подошедшего к нему Сумо. Было немного обидно от того, как быстро пес привязался к Коннору. Он даже перестал слушаться команд Хэнка, предпочитая лежать на коленях андроида, пока тот разбирал файлы с делами. Не то чтобы Хэнк ревновал к Коннору. Конечно, нет. Просто раздражает. Это же _его_ собака, черт возьми.

— Ничего страшного не случилось. Я не хочу новую систему. Я уже говорил тебе, что с трудом-то разбираюсь с настройками в телефоне, — махнул рукой Хэнк, приняв сидячее положение, пока Коннор снимал обувь. — Сумо уже начал бесноваться. Тебя долго не было.

— Прости, Сумо. 

Боже правый, виноватый взгляд андроида, адресованный Сумо, был слишком похож на тот, которым сам пес смотрел на Хэнка, когда натворит что-нибудь.  
 _С каких пор у меня две собаки вместо одной?_ — мысленно усмехнулся Хэнк, потягиваясь и морщась от скрипа суставов.

— Выгуляй его, раз уж вернулся.

Коннор кивнул и направился на кухню за поводком. 

— Давай, мальчик, пошли. 

Сумо послушно последовал за ним с восторженным "вуф".

Дом претерпел немало изменений с тех пор, как Хэнк убедил Коннора остаться у него, а не искать себе жилье, поскольку в штаб-квартиру Киберлайф ему больше нельзя. Но справедливости ради, кто бы смог отказать этому андроиду? Время от времени напарник и правда напоминал ему пуделя, следующего за ним с преданным взглядом, даже после девиации. И... он напоминал ему Коула.

Интересно, Коул вырос бы таким же, как Коннор? Или он был бы более послушным? Или более непоседливым? В конце концов, его сын все время улыбался. Спустя годы Хэнк не мог поверить, что благодаря этому андроиду он смог пережить горечь утраты и начать жить дальше. Ирония судьбы какая-то, ей богу.

Но большую часть времени все еще бывает нелегко. Иногда они ругались. Иногда Коннор раздражал одним своим присутствием, физическим напоминанием о том, что он бессмертный андроид. Иногда Хэнк выпивал в присутствии Коннора, который был ему молчаливой поддержкой и тем, кто протянет стакан воды.

Тем не менее, в прежней спальне Коула появилась новая одежда (слишком скучная и однотонная, по мнению Хэнка) и аквариум с разноцветными рыбками. Лялиусы были любимцами Коннора. Когда Хэнк спросил, почему они ему нравятся, то Коннор просто улыбнулся и сказал, что они напоминают ему о его первом самостоятельном выборе. В комнате стояла кровать, всегда идеально заправленная. А еще фотография с офицерами их департамента, на которой Коннор стоял между Хэнком и Крисом, а недовольные Гэвин с Джеффри – справа от них.

Из этих деталей теперь состоит их дом. Они будто шептали о возможности создания новой семьи.

— Держите, — Коннор поставил перед лейтенантом стакан воды, стрельнув в него предостерегающим взглядом. — Если решите выпить сегодня, лейтенант, то не слишком много.

Хмурый взгляд сменился на дружелюбный, когда Сумо начал взволнованно обнюхивать его ноги.

— Да, да, я и не собирался.

Хэнк пытался скрыть нежную улыбку, но в итоге не смог. Его немного пугал тот факт, что он все больше и больше воспринимает Коннора как часть семьи. Даже его ворчание, поначалу раздражавшее Хэнка, теперь воспринимается им как искренняя забота. Но ему все равно нужно поддерживать образ. Благо, Коннору до сих пор было трудно распознавать настроение других людей. 

— Тебе вроде как пора уже?

— Конечно, — Коннор аккуратно застегнул поводок на шее Сумо и повел его к выходу. — Скоро придем. 

Хэнк лениво махнул им вслед, а затем взял в руки один из электронных журналов, лежащих на журнальном столике. Он все еще не мог привыкнуть к тому, что печатные СМИ исчезли. Назовите его стариком, брюзжащим о том, что "раньше было лучше", но это не изменит того, как ему стремно водить пальцем по экрану, вместо того, чтобы листать "живые" страницы.  
Кроме того, Хэнк никак не мог избавиться от странного чувства, когда он забирал Коннора из особняка Камски.

Одно только то, что он попросил Коннора называть его Элайджа, уже вызывало мурашки по коже. У бывшего генерального директора Киберлайф нервирующий взгляд и еще более нервирующее поведение. Хэнк помнил первый день их встречи, будто это было вчера: как Камски непозволительно близко подошел к Коннору, заинтригованный его действиями и выбором после того, как андроид отдал ему пистолет.

Как ледяные глаза загорелись от восторга, как сам Камски окончательно нарушил личное пространство Коннора, смотря на обеспокоенного андроида с нечто вроде очарования, переходящее в нечто слишком интимное.

Интересно, с чего вообще Камски проявлять интерес к Коннору теперь, когда и так понятно, что он девиант? Очевидно, тест на эмпатию он прошел. Так, чего же он от него хочет?  
Наверное, странно встретить своего создателя лицом к лицу, пусть даже программный код Коннора не был прописан лично Камски.

Хэнк вздохнул. Он и в самом деле стал слишком стар для всего этого. Он взял стакан воды и сделал глоток. Несмотря на свое упрямство, он и правда пытается избавиться от алкоголизма. Если не ради себя, то ради Коннора, который смотрел на него своим печальным щенячьим взглядом каждый раз, когда он предавался старым горьким воспоминаниям и напивался вусмерть.

Хэнк только начал искать пульт, чтобы посмотреть телек (сенсорный экран – это, конечно, прикольно и все такое, но ему лень вставать с дивана), как зазвонил телефон.

— Бля, — громко выругался он, пытаясь найти устройство в карманах.

Наконец, вытащив телефон, он пару секунд пялился в экран и потом все же ответил:   
— Алло?

— Лейтенант Андерсон?

Хэнк тут же узнал этот надменный голос. 

— Откуда у вас мой но... А, неважно. Вам-то какого хрена надо?

— Ну, ну, — весело усмехнулся Элайджа Камски, говоря спокойным тоном, растягивая гласные, — зачем же так грубо, лейтенант?

— А как еще, когда вы звоните посреди ночи?

Ну ладно, может он и преувеличил. Хэнк глянул на часы. Время 21:00. Слава богу, Камски не счел нужным прокомментировать его слова.

— Могу я поговорить с Коннором?

Его вопрос прозвучал больше как утверждение, из чего Хэнк сделал вывод, что Камски просто привык получать все, что хочет. Одного взгляда на его виллу и интерьер вполне достаточно, чтобы сделать такой вывод.

— Нет. 

Хэнк потянул за ниточку на штанах, и оторвал ее. Он что, только что проявил упрямство чисто из вредности? Возможно. 

— И вообще, разве вы не можете там... не знаю, — он сделал неопределенный жест рукой, хотя Камски его не видит. — Позвонить ему самому? Можете же, да?

— Я подумал, что так было бы более вежливо, — Камски проигнорировал усмешку Хэнка и продолжил: — По возможности, я бы не хотел заставлять его заходить в Сад Дзен. Я знаю, что ему там... неприятно находиться, и на создание нового искусственного интеллекта у меня уйдет слишком много времени, по моему образу и подобию так точно, для того, чтобы просто связаться с ним.

Хэнк молчал какое-то время, чтобы обработать информацию.

— То есть, вы хотите сказать, что позвонили мне, просто потому что вам лень? Вы только что сказали "потому что мне неохота", только более красивыми словами?

Молчание.

— Мать твою, да ладно? — Хэнк закинул голову, рассмеявшись. — Если бы я и до этого не считал вас напыщенным индюком, то сейчас бы уж точно посчитал.

— Прекратите, — прервал его Камски. Не намного, но все же Хэнк почувствовал себя лучше, зная, что раздраженная нотка в голосе Камски появилась из-за него. — Дело скорее не в лени, а в том, что это займет слишком много времени. Хотя признаюсь, что я, безусловно, займусь этой разработкой в скором времени, — на заднем фоне раздался шорох, после чего его голос снова стал невозмутимым. — Как бы то ни было, мне нужно поговорить с ним о его следующем визите.

— Что? — Хэнк аж побледнел.

— О, он вам не сказал? — на смену раздражению голос Камски теперь был полон самодовольного изумления.

Хэнку захотелось включить режим защиты. В последнее время это происходило все чаще и чаще по отношению к Коннору, тем более, что чертов андроид постоянно совершал безумные поступки. 

— Нет. О чем речь? Я могу передать ему.

Он вздохнул, успокаивая себя. Сейчас бесполезно заводиться. Он отказывается играть пешку в дурацких играх Камски.

Мужчина на другом конце провода ожидаемо потерял интерес к раздражению Хэнка, не получив от него должной реакции. 

— Коннор согласился помочь мне взамен на информацию. Не волнуйтесь, — добавил он, опережая реплику Хэнка, — на этот раз никаких тестов на эмпатию. Для того, кто, по слухам, ненавидел андроидов, вы слишком печетесь о нем.

Так значит Камски прошерстил информацию о Хэнке. Подобное вторжение в личную жизнь разозлило его, но не удивило.

— Все изменилось, — твердо ответил Хэнк.

— И теперь он вам как сын, — Хэнк практически слышит, как этот придурок улыбается. — Какой интересный поворот событий.

—Вам-то какое дело? — прошипел он, стискивая телефон.

— Никакого, на самом деле, — безразлично ответил Камски. — Это просто очаровательно, вот и все. Привязанность можно почувствовать даже к тому, что по сути является соединением искусственных деталей. Конечно, Коннор немного более особенный, чем остальные, не так ли? Свобода воли у машин... можно понять желание Киберлайф взять одного из них живым, когда все началось. Было бы очень интересно для анализа.

— Даже не смейте, блядь...

— Спокойно, лейтенант, — усмехнулся Камски. На фоне послышался громкий шорох. Видимо, он сменил положение тела. — Мне не настолько интересно, какой физический биокомпонент вызывает девиацию... по крайней мере, не настолько, чтобы разложить его по частям. Нет, у меня другие планы. Менее варварские. Вы даже сможете оценить разработанные мной обновления, когда я закончу.

 _«Видимо в этом должен быть смысл? Что мне вообще сказать ему?»_ Хэнк услышал _гафканье_ Сумо с улицы, понимая, что они с Коннором скоро вернутся. Он хотел бы завершить этот крайне неприятный разговор до их возвращения.

— Ах, да, — Камски наоборот, похоже, никуда не торопился. — Я хотел бы, чтобы Коннор побыл у меня некоторое время, начиная со следующей недели, если это возможно. Дайте ему знать, что я ценю его помощь и что взамен у меня есть для него информация.

После этих слов наступила тишина и снова донесся шорох, сопровождаемый звуками шагов.

— Вы спрашиваете или просто ставите перед фактом? — Хэнк не смог удержаться от колкости. Камски просто такой... заносчивый и ведет себя, как король, что это вывело его из себя. Все, что его интересовало – это проведение своих экспериментов и потом наблюдение за тем, как мир вокруг него разрушается и сгорает из-за них. Ему было интересно поиграть в бога. Может, он и скрывает в себе более глубокий внутренний мир, но Хэнк вряд ли когда-нибудь узнает его настолько близко. Пока что, он его просто бесит.

— Похоже, вы хорошо меня знаете, — в голосе веселость и ни капли искренности. — Ставлю перед фактом, конечно же, — он немного помолчал. — В случае, если ему нужна информация.

Камски повесил трубку как раз тогда, когда открылась входная дверь, и радостный Сумо ворвался в дом, закидывая лапы на колени Хэнку.

— Здравствуйте, лейтенант, — поприветствовал его Коннор, вешая поводок на место и, как всегда, выглядя невинно. У Хэнка заболела голова. Он правда надеялся, что Коннор знал, что делал, когда соглашался на обмен с таким человеком, как Элайджа Камски.

— Привет, Коннор. Как прогулка?

— Сумо очень понравилось, — бодро ответил напарник, присаживаясь рядом. Пес тут же забрался на них сверху, растянув свою большую тяжелую тушу. Хэнк вздохнул, осознав, что потихоньку перестает чувствовать свои ноги.

Должен ли он вообще говорить Коннору? Что, если он ничего ему не передаст?

— Что-то не так, Хэнк? — спросил Коннор с обеспокоенным видом, рассеянно кладя руку на голову Сумо.

Но если он ему не скажет, то Камски, скорее всего, найдет другой способ с ним связаться. И если Коннор уже согласился, то, кто он такой, чтобы отговаривать его?

Черт, он и правда становится похож на гиперопекающего отца. Хэнк делает глубокий вдох, проведя рукой по волосам.

— Мне, эм... позвонили.

— И... — непонимающе отреагировал Коннор после затянувшейся паузы.

Хэнк снова вздохнул:  
— Камски позвонил. Элайджа Камски.

— Вам позвонил Элайджа? — спросил Коннор с напряженным выражением лица. Но, при этом, он все еще смотрел на него непонимающе, на мгновение отведя взгляд карих глаз в сторону, и затем снова посмотрев прямо на него. — Почему он не связался со мной напрямую?

— Я у него то же самое спросил,— хмыкнул Хэнк, скрестив руки на груди. — Очевидно, этому придурку было лень создавать новый ИИ "по своему подобию", — он изобразил кавычки пальцами, — после того, как ты удалил предыдущий из своей сети. Он подумал, что будет проще позвонить мне, чем выследить тебя.

Коннор опустил потемневший взгляд. Через синтетическую кожу было видно, как он сжал челюсть. Хэнк знал, что для него это больная тема. После того, как все устаканилось, Коннор поделился с ним, что у него была наставница из Киберлайф, "Аманда", которая давала ему указания и отслеживала его действия. Хэнк не знал деталей, но Коннор уверил его, что Аманды уже давно нет, с тех пор как он вернул контроль над своим телом с помощью лазейки Камски.

— Он что-то хотел? — спросил Коннор спустя пару секунд.

— Да, снова увидеться с тобой, — Хэнк осуждающего нахмурился. — Сказал, что вы о чем-то договорились.

Коннор имел честь сделать виноватый вид. 

— Простите, лейтенант. Я не думал, что он позвонит вам насчет этого.

— Неважно, — Хэнк покачал головой, сердито нахмурившись от воспоминаний о недавнем разговоре с Камски. Он так его бесит. Он всегда и со всеми говорил с насмешкой, даже в своих старых интервью. — Просто в следующий раз говори мне о таких вещах. А то я... волнуюсь, ладно?

— Ладно. Простите, Хэнк, — неловкая кривая улыбка осветила лицо Коннора.

— Хорошо, — Хэнк немного расслабился, опустив плечи и двигая ногами, когда они начали неметь под теплым весом Сумо. — В любом случае, он просил передать, что хочет видеть тебя у себя на следующей неделе. Сказал, что у него есть для тебя информация в обмен на, ээ... какой-то там апгрейд.

— Апгрейд? — с интересом повторил за ним Коннор. — Он сказал, какой именно?

—Неа. Думаю, он как раз-таки хочет это обсудить. Даже если б сказал, я все равно ничё не понимаю, — Хэнк покачал телефоном перед лицом Коннора, желания разбавить напряженную обстановку. — Кстати, ты можешь убрать этот быстрый доступ? Крис обновил мне телефон, и у меня теперь открываются штуки, которые я не хочу открывать.

Андроид посмеялся и взял в руки телефон Хэнка.  
— Похоже, вы не врали, когда сказали капитану Фаулеру, что ничего не смыслите в технике.

— С чего бы мне врать об этом? — хмуро спросил Хэнк. Они с Джеффри были знакомы черт его знает сколько. И, хотя их отношения немного ухудшились из-за дисциплины Хэнка, Джеффри всегда знал, куда нужно давить, чтобы он подчинился. Даже обыденный разговор с капитаном иногда достигал такого уровня напряжения, что в воздухе будто молнии сверкали.

— Не знаю, — отстраненно ответил Коннор, колдуя над телефоном. Диод стал желтым, когда он зашел в настройки. — Вы не хотели со мной работать, поэтому я подумал, что, возможно, вы просто придумали отмазку.

Хэнк резко втянул носом воздух, внезапно почувствовав себя виноватым.

— Коннор...

— Все нормально, лейтенант. Я понимаю, — Коннор улыбался ему без всякой обиды. — Я знаю, что у вас были... свои на то причины. Я только рад, что мы так долго проработали вместе. И что мы теперь друзья. Вы даже поселили того самого пластикового копа у себя. Мне не на что жаловаться.

Бесстрашный, невозмутимый, всегда идущий за ним следом. Верность Коннора, даже после сбоя программного кода, продолжала поражать его время от времени. Иногда Хэнк думал о том, что не заслужил этого. Коннор был таким безупречным, таким умным и, при этом, таким наивным. 

— Спасибо, — наконец, ответил ему Хэнк, прочистив горло от кома, который встал у него поперек горла.

Улыбка, которой одарил его Коннор, была словно рассвет, полный обещаний и надежд, и тепла.


	4. Глава 4

_ДОМ ЭЛАЙДЖИ КАМСКИ_   
_10:50:47_   
**➤КОННОР**

И снова он здесь.

Черное геометрическое здание выглядело таким же устрашающим, как и неделю назад. Что такого в этом месте, что у него каждый раз появляется плохое предчувствие?

Может, это из-за того, что вокруг него больше ничего не было. На снегу нет следов, как будто ни единая душа никогда не входила и не покидала это место. Хотя, для таких закрытых людей, как Элайджа, это, наверное, еще не самое странное место для жилья. Коннор привык к суматохе в департаменте, тихому шепоту и движению города. Такая тишь его напрягала.

Он подошел к двери, нажал на звонок и стал терпеливо ждать.

К его удивлению, дверь открыл сам Элайджа. На этот раз он был одет попроще: в темную рубашку с длинными рукавами и серые джинсы с низкой талией. Волосы снова были собраны в пучок. Для человека, которого дважды провозгласили "Человеком года" _и_ однажды "Человеком века", он не особо заботился о своей внешности. Как обычно, единственным украшением было черное кольцо в хряще.

— Коннор, рад тебя снова видеть, — по легкой ухмылке Элайджи трудно было прочесть его настроение. Он шагнул в сторону, приглашая андроида войти. — Заходи.

— Благодарю, — автоматически ответил Коннор, все еще пребывая в шоке от того, что его встретила не Хлоя. — Если позволите спросить...

— Насчет Хлои? — Элайджа пожал плечами, ведя Коннора через прихожую к двери, по-видимому, ведущей к одной из частей дома. — Я знал, что, скорее всего, это ты, поэтому дал ей передохнуть. Все равно никто из общественности не знает, где я живу.

— Оу, — Коннор задумался. — Одиноко, наверное.

Элайджа глянул на него, но ничего не сказал. Тем временем они вошли в комнату, похожую на лабораторию. Правда, вместо привычного стерильно белого, она была оформлена в те же темные тона, что и весь дом. Везде были различные мониторы и другие инструменты, на планшетах – изображения чертежей, которые Коннор пока не мог разобрать.

— Садись, — Элайджа указал на черный диван, стоящий в конце комнаты. Сам он взял один из планшетов и вытянул пальцами голограмму с аккуратными заметками.

— Хэнк... лейтенант Андерсон сказал, что вы хотели установить мне какие-то обновления, — Коннор немного нахмурился. — Это единственная причина? 

Он хотел задать ему несколько вопросов, но если Элайджа просто хотел провести тесты...

— Нет, — Элайджа весело посмотрел на него. Коннор понял, что его тревожит подобный взгляд. Он никак не мог понять, что скрывается за этими усмешками, помимо очевидного признака самодовольства. — Я человек слова, Коннор, — почему-то он подумал, что это неправда, но не стал прерывать. — Это обмен. Как и в прошлый раз, ты можешь задать мне один вопрос за одну встречу, и я постараюсь на него ответить.

Звучит... разумно. И что самое главное, никаких пистолетов, направленных в голову андроидам. Это заставило Коннора немного расслабиться.

— Ладно, — наконец, согласился он, присев на диван с идеально ровной осанкой.

— Договорились, значит? Хорошо, — Элайджа пододвинул к себе стул и тоже сел. — Сегодня я хотел бы попробовать кое-что. Это не займет слишком много времени. Изначально серия RK была разработана мной, но, так как я не закончил основные чертежи, то полагаю, что Киберлайф доработали вас сами. Маркус был моим небольшим секретным проектом до того, как меня... прервали.

В глазах программиста что-то промелькнуло, но исчезло так быстро, что Коннор не успел проанализировать, что это было.

Андроид решил пока не концентрироваться на этом.   
— Да, мне сказали, что они дорабатывали оригинал несколько раз, чтобы создать меня. 

Коннор вспомнил процесс введения в эксплуатацию и последующие проверки качества. Но все это так давно уже хранится в реестре памяти, что ему кажется, что это было в другой жизни. И, учитывая, кем он является сейчас, то, пожалуй, это так и есть.

— Ладно тогда, — задумчиво сказал Элайджа, профессионально проводя пальцами по планшету. — Я сказал, что сделаю апгрейд, но для начала мне нужно больше данных. Я просто проверю некоторые основные сенсоры, и тогда посмотрим, смогу ли я что-то улучшить. Здорово снова поработать.

— Хорошо, — согласился Коннор, сложив пальцы в замок в ожидании. Пока Элайджа не закончит, ему особо нечем было заняться, так что у него есть возможность задать вопрос. Процессоры заработали быстрее, когда он попытался сузить список тем, которые его интересовали. Не успев завершить процесс, он замер, почувствовав давление на локтевом суставе.

Элайджа же и ухом не повел на реакцию Коннора.   
— Полагаю, ты чувствуешь мое прикосновение.

— Да.

— Хмм, — бывший директор что-то пробормотал себе под нос, а затем снова посмотрел на него, приподняв брови. — Сними куртку.  
Коннор медленно стянул с себя темную материю, гадая, что бы это значило.  
— Закатай рукава. 

После того, как Коннор аккуратно перестегнул манжеты рубашки до локтей, Элайджа снова прикоснулся к изгибу локтя андроида. 

— Насколько хорошо ты ощущаешь прикосновение? Давление, температуру, текстуру?

_Роговой слой. 10-30 многогранных, безъядерных корнеоцитов. Белковая оболочка, наполненная кератиновыми протеинами, удерживающими влагу. Обнаружена небольшая шероховатость, возможно, из-за мозолей. Дальнейший анализ определяет температуру тела как 37,4 градусов Цельсия..._

Неожиданно. У Элайджи холодная ладонь... сенсоры Коннора говорят, что температура поверхности кожи значительно ниже, чем фактическая внутренняя температура тела.

У него проскользнуло небольшое сожаление из-за того, что он не может по-настоящему почувствовать ладонь Элайджи на своем скине, но затем тут же отдернул себя.

Почему он вдруг обратил внимание на такую глупость? Нужно сосредоточиться.

— Здесь не так много рецепторов, как на ладонях, — Коннор задумался на секунду, закрыв глаза. Процессоры тихо заработали. — Я знаю, что ваша рука там, и могу проанализировать ее температуру и текстуру, но что касается физического ощущения...

— Значит, ты не можешь чувствовать по-настоящему. Скорее всего, это сделали для того, чтобы притупить боль, — Элайджа кивнул, делая заметки с разочарованием на лице. — Вижу, они решили не отходить от первоначальных чертежей, несмотря на то, что они были не закончены. Какая жалость... для "передового прототипа".

— Я был оптимизирован для ведения боя и расследований, — не понятно зачем оправдывается Коннор. Что он _делает_? Это замечание было не в _его_ сторону. Тем не менее, он почувствовал необходимость объясниться. — Не было необходимости в дополнительных функциях, как для линейки YK, детских моделей.

— И правда, — создатель андроидов, кажется, повеселел от его вспышки. — Но то, что в этом нет необходимости, не означает, что нельзя это улучшить.

Неожиданное заявление. Андроид переключил взгляд прямо на мужчину. Бывший директор не смотрел на него, сосредоточившись на давлении других точек на разъеме в его локтевом суставе. Потом он открыл панель на предплечье, чтобы проверить работу внутренних соединений, и вставил обратно. Это было странно, нагловато с его стороны, но Коннор был слишком занят тем, что пытался понять загадочного мужчину перед собой, и не придал этому большого значения. 

— Вы считаете, что делать нас более живыми – это улучшение?

Элайджа остановился, отпустив руку Коннора, и посмотрел на него. Синтетическая кожа плавно покрыла белый экзоскелет.

— Это твой вопрос?

Коннор тоже замер. Чем больше он знает о мыслях Элайджи, тем лучше для будущих целей, сказал он себе.

Это, и еще явное любопытство, заставляющее его узнать ответ на этот вопрос.

— ...Да.

— А ты любопытный, да? — это риторический вопрос, так что Коннор ничего не ответил, а Элайджа продолжил вносить записи. — Что касается твоего вопроса, то да. Мне было скучно, и я хотел проверить, насколько далеко я смогу зайти, прежде чем люди посчитают андроидов _слишком_ живыми. Мы не очень-то жалуем то, что превосходит нас и, при этом, выглядит, как мы. Тем не менее, мы будем восхищаться сходству и даже превосходству, если это что-то слушается нас, — его губы скривились в легкой усмешке. — В этом случае, сходство можно использовать как инструмент, а не видеть в этом лишь угрозу. Серия RK, которую я не завершил, должна была стать попыткой ответить на этот вопрос, так как она стала бы первой линейкой полностью автономных андроидов. Очевидно, даже просто предложение этой идеи оказалось слишком, чтобы принять ее. Полагаю, это все, что нужно знать.

Коннор обдумал сказанное и спросил:  
— Так, это была часть эксперимента?

— Я думал, мы договорились на один вопрос за одну встречу, — Элайджа глянул на него, оторвавшись от планшета. Игривая улыбка тронула уголок его губ. — Засчитаем это за пояснение. Да. Дабы удовлетворить свое собственное любопытство, можно сказать. Так, как я себе это представлял, не получилось, но, похоже, в этом и не было необходимости. Эксперимент воплотился по-своему.

Ответ вышел... холодным. Расчетливым. Коннор не знал, что ожидал услышать, но, кажется, не стоит пока корректировать анализ на этого человека. Возможно, малая часть него, упрямая часть, все же хотела верить в человечество, хотела другого ответа от человека, который создал андроидов.

Это нелогично, он знает. Не похоже, что Элайджа когда-либо задумывал сделать их живыми. Естественно, его мотивы были продиктованы собственными интересами.  
Несмотря на то, что Коннор прекрасно это осознает, он все равно был немного разочарован.

— Ты разочарован, — заметил Элайджа. Тон его голоса стал абсолютно непонятным. — Ожидаемо. Это не тот тип ответа, который приятно слышать, но это правда, — он пожал плечами. — Я не "хороший" человек, если ты надеялся на это.

— Я не знаю, на что надеялся, — признался Коннор после короткого молчания, выглядя обеспокоенным. В этом-то и проблема. Ему трудно признать это, потому что Коннор ни разу не думал о том, чтобы вернуться в прошлое, где каждое его действие было продиктовано инструкцией, но сейчас он почти всегда чувствовал себя _потерянным_. Конечно, он не был несчастен. У него был Хэнк, который с каждым днем становился для него тем, кого он представлял отцом и лучшим другом. У него был Сумо, новые друзья из Иерихона и даже некоторые из отдела полиции... в особенности, офицер, которого он спас на крыше здания в свою самую первую миссию.

Но, как бы то ни было, жить без цели оказалось непривычно. Знать, что можешь пойти куда угодно и делать все, что угодно.

— И ты можешь анализировать жидкости с помощью языка, верно? — спросил Элайджа, когда тишина между ними стала неловкой. Тон его голоса стал осторожным. — Киберлайф добавили тебе это для помощи в расследованиях. Ты чувствуешь вкус?

Тему сменил, значит.

Странная попытка перемирия, он бы сказал даже скользкая, но вместе с тем и неловкая и каким-то образом подходящая под характер программиста, который сейчас неотрывно смотрел в планшет.

Оказывается, даже великий Элайджа Камски не выдерживает неловких пауз.

У Коннора чуть не вырвался смешок от комичности ситуации, но он смог сдержаться.   
— Я не могу чувствовать вкус так, как люди, если вы это имели ввиду, — он слегка наклонил голову в сторону, просчитывая варианты, — но мне _хотелось_ бы.

Первым делом он бы попробовал бургеры из Чикен Фид, которые все время ел Хэнк, несмотря на их крайне вредную пищевую ценность. Исходя только лишь из первоначального анализа, бургер был ничем иным, как холестерин и высокое давление, скрытые под двумя булочками, но Хэнку все равно нравилось. Не имея вкуса и потребности в еде, Коннор обычно просто с удивлением наблюдал, как лейтенант уплетал свой обед, не понимая, почему эта еда ему так нравилась, несмотря на предупреждения андроида.

Элайджа ничего не ответил, но Коннор ничего и не ждал. Его чувства вряд ли входили в интересы программиста, но, по крайней мере, напряжение между ними спало. Светло-голубые глаза все время были сфокусированы на экране, пока андроид говорил.

— Хорошо, — сказал Элайджа, наконец подняв взгляд на Коннора. — А как с лицом? То же самое, что и с руками, я полагаю?

— Я не знаю, — неуверенно ответил Коннор. — Мне не доводилось сравни...

Он снова ощутил неожиданное давление, но на этот раз на... _Элайджа Камски, что, положил ладонь на его щеку?_

Самого мужчину, кажется, совершенно не волновал тот факт, что он снова на сто процентов пересек черту комфортного расстояния для общения. Коннор почувствовал легкое касание большого пальца на своей скуле.

— Как ощущение? — его голос опустился до ласкового шепота, но игривый тон никуда не делся, и Коннор внезапно почувствовал странное ощущение, как будто провода вокруг тириумного насоса сжались. Лицо создателя было слишком близко.

—Я... я чувствую давление и... я могу проанализировать компоненты вашей кожи, но я не чувствую тепла. Или физического прикосновения, — Коннор сделал вид, что не заметил, как приподнялась бровь Элайджи, когда голосовой синтезатор подвел его в начале. — Так же, как и на руке.

— Хмм, — и снова непонятное хмыканье, после чего Элайджа отодвинулся, заставляя Коннора выдохнуть, хотя ему и не нужно было задерживать дыхание. Однако ладонь человек не убрал. Ледяной взгляд впился в его собственный. — Ты бы хотел чувствовать больше? Прикасаться, пробовать, исследовать мир так же, как люди?

Вопрос сбил Коннора с толку. Он задумался. В комнате было слышно лишь тихое дыхание Элайджи.

 _"У Элайджи такие длинные ресницы"_ – зачем-то решил проинформировать его мыслительный процессор. Искусственное освещение отбрасывало тени на высокие скулы мужчины, длинные темные ресницы контрастировали с его бледной кожей.

— Я не знаю. Я не думаю, что смогу ответить точно, не попробовав, — признал Коннор, возвращаясь к разговору. Кажется, в течение этих дней он все больше и больше был в чем-то не уверен.

Элайджа кивнул. В твердом взгляде с новой силой вспыхнул интерес. Он скользнул рукой вниз, обхватив его затылок. Тонкие пальцы на мгновение коснулись коротких волос, после чего мужчина полностью отстранился.

— А хочешь?

— Было бы... интересно, — с осторожностью ответил Коннор.

— Определенно, — что-то недоброе мелькнуло за холодным взглядом, прежде чем выражение лица Элайджа снова стало безмятежно снисходительным. — В таком случае, я приготовлю кое-что на следующий раз.

Он занес еще пару заметок в планшет и потянулся свободной рукой к руке Коннора.  
— Мне понадобится полный комплект твоих физических данных, поэтому прошу тебя подсоединиться к планшету, и на сегодня закончим.

Коннор оцепенело кивнул, кладя ладонь на планшет. Синтетическая кожа обнажила белую гладкую поверхность. Он почувствовал, как передаются данные, соединяя его память с памятью устройства.

Странно находиться рядом с человеком (помимо Хэнка), который... не испытывает дискомфорт от того, что он андроид. Мало того, Элайджа не то что не испытывает дискомфорта, у него какая-то странная фиксация на девиантах. Это проявилось еще в их самую первую встречу.

Или это только к Коннору такое отношение?  
Диод стал желтым, пока он изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на проскользнувший в его системах трепет от последней мысли.

— Задумался о чем-то? — веселый голос Элайджи прервал его ступор. — Тебе нужно снять эту штуку. Закон об андроидах не относится к девиантам. Зачем тогда носишь?

— Я не видел смысла снимать его, — тихо ответил Коннор. Это правда. Диод просто... там и все. Никто особо не обращает на него внимания. Когда он присоединился к Иерихону, то спрятал диод под шапкой, вместо того, чтобы избавиться от него в соответствии с законом об андроидах. Этому закону он больше не подчиняется, но и скрываться за человеческой личиной после девиации не было смысла. Поэтому и не осталось больше веских причин для удаления диода. Он просто никогда не задумывался об этом после восстания. Но сейчас он вспомнил о том, что Маркус и его команда, и Кэра, давно сняли свои диоды.

Он помнит, как встретил их впервые и почувствовал _зависть_ от того, что у них не было сомнений, какой избрать путь, какого будущего они хотели для себя.

— Все еще на границе двух миров, — пустился в размышления Элайджа с ноткой восхищения. — Ты обрел новый дом в лице лейтенанта, но... — после завершения синхронизации он отложил планшет в сторону, продолжая смотреть в глаза Коннора, — ...ты все еще не знаешь, кто ты на самом деле, да, Коннор?

Это был не вопрос.

И с щемящем чувством, Коннор осознал, что тут все очевидно.  
Это правда. Вихрь событий после начала расследования сформировал его. Но в кого? Просто в личность, которая продолжает осторожно ступать вдоль линии между тем, кем он был и тем, кем он должен быть сейчас. Ему страшно упасть и на ту, и на другую стороны.  
Возможно, быть живым и есть постоянные сомнения. Но, черт возьми, Коннор иногда упускает лежащие прямо перед ним ответы.

— Ты продолжаешь удивлять.   
В глазах Элайджи блеснуло что-то похожее на восхищение, но он, как обычно, быстро совладал с собой. Честно говоря, сам мужчина время от времени напоминал только что подключенного андроида... всегда элегантен, нечитаемая маска на искусственном лице, вечная ухмылка, за которой ничего не следует. Отсутствие эмпатии.

 _"Социопат"_ – проинформировали системы Коннора, после того, как он быстренько просмотрел базу данных, чтобы найти подходящее по описанию слово. Он убрал этот факт в свой список наблюдений за бывшим генеральным директором, пытаясь убрать раннюю напряженность вокруг регулятора насоса в конец списка.

— Элайджа, вам звонят.

Дверь открылась с тихим щелчком. Мягкий голос одной из Хлой донесся из-за дверного проема. Она выглядела, как оригинальная модель RT600, судя по голубому платью.

Несмотря на тот факт, что он определенно точно сделал правильное решение не стрелять в нее, Коннор до сих пор дергался при виде нее. Его мучала вина, как будто он сделал что-то не так, хотя он даже не нажал на курок.

Может, это из-за того, что тогда он все-таки рассматривал вариант убить ее.

 _"Все ради миссии"_ – шептал ему тогда приказ в программе, заставляя пальцы Коннора дернуться на холодном металле пистолета, прежде чем он заставил себя прижать его к груди Камски, подальше от невинного голубого взгляда Хлои, которая стояла перед ним на коленях.

— Сейчас, секунду, — Элайджа отвернулся от Коннора, который сидел, все еще пребывая в легком оцепенении, не замечая, какой хаос творился внутри андроида. Он вытащил наушник из кармана и вставил в ухо. Белый цвет девайса плавно слился с тоном кожи. — Соедини нас.

— Сейчас.

Диод на виске Хлои мигнул желтым, когда она закрыла глаза, перенаправляя звонок. Она вежливо поклонилась и закрыла за собой дверь.

Коннор ничего не мог поделать, кроме как остаться и с интересом слушать, так как Элайджа не собирался прогонять его. Возможно, он сможет получить какую-то информацию благодаря звонку.

Он с тревогой осознал, что в какой-то момент цель его визита стала медленно отходить от сбора секретной информации к удовлетворению собственного любопытства по поводу внутреннего мира Элайджи Камски.

— Алло? — лениво протянул программист. — Я тут кое-чем занят, так что если это надолго...  
А затем, так же неожиданно, как гром среди ясного неба, весь его вид стал излучать враждебность.  
— О, теперь ты звонишь мне? — усмехнулся Элайджа, скрестив руки на груди и начиная мерить шагами комнату. Его голос стал устрашающе тихим, слишком спокойным. — Не слишком ли поздно для раскаяний? — он помолчал, а потом продолжил говорить удивленным тоном, будто бы осознав что-то только сейчас. Сарказм так и сочился из него. — Ах, да, _пару лет_ уже как поздно, если так подумать. Ух ты, как время летит. Что ж. Некоторые люди считают, что для чьих-то действий есть срок годности, но, к сожалению для тебя, я не из таких.

Молчание. Наверное, человек на другой линии что-то говорит.

Технически Коннор мог бы взломать линию и подслушать, но... у него были подозрения, что это достаточно личный разговор, и лучше этого не делать, иначе потом он будет чувствовать вину. Яростное выражение, столь неуместно смотрящееся на обычно спокойном лице Элайджи, как-то по-особенному тревожило. На самом деле, бывший генеральный директор, кажется, временно забыл о присутствии Коннора, отвернувшись от него в другую сторону и начав говорить _особенно_ снисходительным тоном.

— Слушай, мне глубоко плевать, что я единственный, кто может помочь. Комплекс бога или нет... — ну, по крайней мере, он это осознает, — приползать ко мне сейчас означает провал, особенно такого скучного проекта. А теперь, если ты меня _извинишь_ , тут кое-что другое требует моего внимания. 

Элайджа вытащил наушник, щелкая по кнопке сбоку, видимо, для того чтобы повесить трубку.

В комнате повисло напряженное молчание, пока он складывал девайс обратно в карман.

— Это был Киберлайф? — с осторожностью спросил Коннор. Из отрывков разговора это было вполне понятно. Однако его социальный модуль вопил об опасности, намекая на то, что сейчас не лучшее время для подобных вопросов, учитывая настроение Элайджи. Но любопытство снова одержало верх. — Они до сих пор звонят вам?

Как и ожидалось, мужчина ничего не ответил. Вместо этого он где-то с минуту собирался с мыслями и после заговорил на другую тему:  
— На сегодня все. Я приготовлю для тебя актуальные системные обновления, если ты решишь прийти еще раз. У меня есть парочка идей. 

Коннор отметил оставшуюся напряженность в его плечах, несмотря на то, что лицо и голос вернулись в расслабленное состояние. Он застыл, пытаясь решить, что делать с этой информацией, но потом заметил, что Элайджа вопросительно приподнял брови, ожидая от него ответа.

— Оу. Да, спасибо, — Коннор почувствовал теплый прилив тириума на щеках, пока он застенчиво раскатывал рукава и надевал куртку. — Тогда я пойду.

— Я провожу тебя. 

Кажется, Элайджа не заметил расширившихся глаз Коннора, отвлекшись на то, чтобы положить планшет на место, после чего прошел к двери. Но он все равно ощутил его удивление.   
— Так быстрее, чем звать Хлою, — небрежно объяснил он.

По неизвестным причинам Коннор неосознанно почувствовал небольшое разочарование от его тона. Может, это из-за того, что он надеялся, что Элайджа, по крайней мере, видел в нем собеседника, а не просто объект для исследования. Ему не нравилось, что его изучают только ради того, чтобы изучать. Это ничем не отличалось от его пребывания в Киберлайф, от встреч с Амандой в Саду Дзен, потому что там в нем постоянно искали ошибки, чтобы исправить. Но Рим тоже не сразу строился. Возможно, понадобится несколько встреч, прежде чем Элайджа начнет давать ему что-то, помимо анализирующих взглядов и непонятных ответов. Он решил, что не будет пока сильно зацикливаться на этом.

— Оу.

Элайджа обратил внимание на слегка расстроенный тон в его голосе, повернувшись к нему. Во взгляде снова проскользнуло веселье.

— Что, рассчитывал на другой ответ?

В дразнящем тоне буквально слышался подтекст, и даже тот, кто далек от таких шуток, понял бы. Коннор снова почувствовал повышенную циркуляцию голубой крови в системе, переходящую на щеки. Температура тела поднялась, когда до него дошло, на что намекал мужчина. Он начал взволнованно объяснять:  
— Нет, это не... я...

— Спокойно. Извини, — Элайджа успокаивающе поднял руку, мягко сжав его плечо. Озорная ухмылка же, наоборот, говорила о том, что он нисколько не сожалеет о своем поддразнивании. — Я просто пошутил, Коннор. Киберлайф следует обновить твой социальный модуль, раз ты воспринял мои слова так серьезно. 

Он цокнул и задумался о чем-то на пару секунд, убирая руку с плеча андроида.   
— Возможно, мы с тобой сможем и над этим поработать.

Остальную часть пути до выхода они молчали. Коннор сфокусировался на том, чтобы перенаправить кровь от лица, и чтобы смущающий голубой оттенок исчез с его веснушчатой кожи.

— Я свяжусь с тобой напрямую, если что-то поменяется, — Элайджа смотрел на него твердым пронизывающим взглядом. — Кажется, лейтенанту Андерсону понравился мой звонок в прошлый раз.   
В противовес своим словам, на его лице вовсе не было сожаления. Он весело улыбался.  
— У нас определенно получился... интересный диалог. Он очень заботится о тебе.

— Он мой напарник, — автоматически ответил Коннор. — Мы друзья.

Хэнк первый человек, который принял Коннора таким, какой он есть, пусть и на полное принятие ушло пару месяцев. Коннор ни на что бы не променял их дружбу.   
— Он просто волнуется за меня. Маркус тоже. Я не виню их за то, что они проявляют осторожность.

— Потому что я ужасный человек? — легкая улыбка тронула губы Элайджи. Возможно, ему не раз такое говорили.

— Нет, дело не в этом, — сказал Коннор, нахмурившись и обдумывая, как правильно оформить свои мысли в слова. — Я думаю, им просто непривычно ваше поведение. Если люди, которые либо боятся, либо ненавидят андроидов, либо хотят, чтобы они подчинялись, находятся на одной стороне спектра, то ваше увлечение девиантами – на противоположной. И из-за этого вы непредсказуемы. Это одна из причин, почему я захотел снова увидеться с вами.

— ...Понятно. 

Выражение лица Элайджи стало непроницаемым, веселая ухмылка превратилась во что-то... едва уловимое. Более сложное. Даже, наверное, стала какой-то растерянной из-за поведения Коннора. Может, он ожидал ненависти? Или, по крайней мере, презрения? Возможно, отшельничество, даже будь оно по своей воле, наложило свой отпечаток. Что самое удивительное в Элайдже Камски, это то, что он верил человечеству или отдельно взятым людям меньше, чем самые замученные андроиды, которых Коннор когда-либо встречал.

— Ну, ты и сам загадка. Даже для меня.

— Вы поэтому попросили меня прийти снова?

Этот вопрос он задал уже переступив через порог в заснеженный пейзаж, чувствуя сквозь одежду знакомый пронизывающий ветер, в то время как Элайджа оставался внутри. Молчание длилось так долго, пока Элайджа рассматривал Коннора своим хитрым взглядом. Настолько долго, что Коннор уж было подумал, что добьется от него нормального ответа.

— Один вопрос за одну встречу, Коннор, — Элайджа, как и всегда, загадочно улыбнулся, но было в этой улыбке и что-то еще. Что-то мягкое, что-то, что Коннор не смог распознать. — Удачно тебе добраться.

И дверь захлопнулась.


	5. Глава 5

_ЦЕРКОВЬ ИЕРИХОНА_   
_20:30:42_  
 **➤МАРКУС**

— И всё?

Коннор кивнул.   
— Только то, что он работал над изначальными чертежами моделей RK и что они должны были стать секретной линейкой. Первыми полностью автономными андроидами. Но этого так и не произошло.

Маркус нахмурился, оперся руками о стол и задумался. Эта информация определенно представляет интерес, но он не знает пока, что с ней делать. Ход мыслей Камски не понятны для большинства обычных людей. Этот человек _ненормальный_ , и его невозможно судить по нормальным меркам. 

— Так, значит, Камски признался, что по сути планировал создать девиацию в надежде, что она произойдет?

Коннор нахмурился, скрестив руки на груди. Сегодня у него был выходной, а это значит, что вместо привычной униформы он был одет в неприметный темно-серый пиджак с белыми пуговицами и темные джинсы.

— Думаю, ему, скорее, было очень интересно узнать, как далеко зайдут его собственные творения. Он вовсе не стремился построить карьеру. Возможно, это главная причина, по которой Киберлайф решили устранить его в 2028-ом... Его собственные интересы и отсутствие боязни андроидов противоречили нуждам компании держать нас в узде. Но я не уверен в своих предположениях. Он позволил мне задать только один вопрос в обмен на проведение проверки системы. Мне придется съездить еще раз.

Маркус хотел было возразить, но только покачал головой. С Коннором бесполезно спорить. Он безобиден, как щеночек, но стоит ему принять какое-то решение, то его уже было не остановить. Это напомнило Маркусу о второй встрече с ним... Коннор настаивал на проникновении в Башню Киберлайф, несмотря на то, что Маркус твердил ему, что это самоубийство.

 _Безрассудный_. Но какой уж есть. Они оба делали для их народа все, что могли. Хотя Маркус знал, что Коннор до сих пор переживает и не может найти себе место в новом мире.

Он открыл базу данных, чтобы просмотреть дневные отчеты, которые ему прислал Саймон. 

— Киберлайф продолжает подозрительно молчать. У меня плохое предчувствие насчет них, и я просто не понимаю, что делать. Но если бы мы устроили погромы, они бы вряд ли сидели так же молча. Они теряют бизнес, акции падают, но они ничего не делают. Как будто затишье перед бурей.

Коннор неожиданно напрягся.

Маркус прищурился.  
— Что такое?

Диод Коннора на секунду окрасился в желтый. Он явно сомневался, сказать или нет. В конце концов, он начал сбивчиво рассказывать:  
— Когда я был у Элайджи, ему позвонили. Я не слышал, что говорили на другой линии, поэтому не уверен, но из того, что я услышал, Киберлайф, похоже, хотят сотрудничать с ним.

Маркус был в шоке. Его голос понизился до обвинительного шепота, когда он обработал полученную информацию. Если Киберлайф собрались что-то предпринять, то для них это большая проблема.  
— И ты не сказал мне раньше, потому что?..

Андроид выглядел озадаченным его вопросом, будто и сам не знал причину.  
— Я... О чем бы его не просили, он отказал им, поэтому я не подумал, что это важно.

— Он отказал. 

Выражение лица Маркуса не изменилось, а тон голоса оставался ровным и недоверчивым. По их наблюдениям, Камски необычайно увлечен Коннором, или, возможно, девиантами в целом. Но это не значит, что он доверяет ему. Совсем нет. Как бы то ни было, интерес бывшего генерального директора компании к девиантам означает лишь то, что он рассматривает их только как своих творений... объектов для изучения. Не как живых существ.

Ладно, они зашли слишком далеко, чтобы позволить маленькой ошибке все испортить. 

— И откуда нам знать, что он отказал им не из-за того, что ты был рядом?

Коннор, не понятно почему, но уже приготовился _защищать_ Камски, а потом он о чем-то вспомнил и опустил голову, словно отругав себя.   
— Да, ты прав. Мы ничего о нем толком не знаем, прости. Мне следовало быть более внимательным.

— Нет, я... — Маркус потер переносицу большим и указательным пальцами, как это делает Карл. Но этот жест никак не помог ему снизить поднявшийся стресс, — Я не должен был грубить. Ты уже и так делаешь все, что можешь. Наверное, это я из-за сегодняшней встречи. 

Он поднялся на самое высокое место, чтобы поразмышлять, как он часто делал на корабле. Но почему-то в этот раз пейзаж с высоты церкви, которую им, наконец, удалось отреставрировать, не помог ему успокоиться.

— Уверен, что ты тоже сделал все, что мог, — сочувственно ответил ему тем же Коннор.

Скорее всего, Джош с Норт уже рассказали ему, что произошло. Они сопровождали его, пока Саймон и другие андроиды пытались выяснить что-нибудь о Киберлайф.

Маркус и правда старался изо всех сил. Он не жалел о приложенных усилиях... дело не в этом.

Но иногда, в такие дни, как сегодняшний, ему казалось, что его стараний было недостаточно. Будто он никогда никуда больше не сможет продвинуть свой народ.  


_БАШНЯ СТРЭТФОРД_   
_13:19:20_   
**➤МАРКУС**

_Маркус вздохнул, переминаясь с ноги на ногу около переговорной в ожидании_ _приезда представителей от людей_ _. Его сопровождающие стояли рядом, предпочитая говорить шепотом, а не через коммуникационную сеть._

_— Они опаздывают уже на двадцать минут, — раздраженно прошептала Норт, крепко скрестив руки на груди и явно переживая. — Это уже просто смешно. Дело шло намного быстрее, когда мы тайком пробирались сюда,_ _чтобы записать сообщение. Как так получилось, что теперь, когда мы официально договорились встретиться, все намного хуже?_

_— В кои-то веки, я согласен, —_ _Джош, обычно всегда сохранявший спокойствие, тоже начал нервничать. — Если бы мы знали, что так будет, то лучше бы занялись чем-то другим вместо т_ _ого, чтобы стоять здесь и ждать, — о_ _н вздохнул, переведя вес на другую ногу. — Ладно хоть Саймон занят чем-то полезным. Если мы так и продолжим стоять здесь, то я скоро почувствую себя беспол_ _езнее тех роботов-_ _пылесосов_ _, — о_ _н указал в сторону устройств в виде машин, которые бесцельно ездили туда-сюда по соседнему коридору. Норт сдержанно хихикнула, и Джош тоже рассмеялся._

_— Ребят, — пожурил их Маркус, хотя и сам уже начал думать, что они зря тратят время._

_Два этажа башни, юридический и деловой, были официально преобразованы в нейтральную зону, где могли встретиться представители андроидов и людей и обсудить свои дальнейшие планы. Иронично, подумал Маркус, потому что именно здесь все и началось... именно здесь он адресовал свою речь всему миру._

_Кроме того, ему пока что не хотелось раскрывать местоположение церкви. Они все тяжело вспоминали судьбу "Иерихона". Судно уходит под воду, кругом искры и пламя, осветившие ночь, пока все это не исчезло в темных глубинах_ _…_

_— Прос_ _тите, что заставили вас ждать, —_ _донесся с левой стороны чопорный голос._

_Трое соратников обернулись и увидели троих мужчин, одетых в идеально сидящие по фигуре костюмы. Скорее всего, они были сшиты андроидами._

_И почему_ _люди их так ненавидели? Они же просто служили им. Сегрегация и рабство одновременно. Звучит бредово, но_ _,_ _тем не менее, в их мире это стало реальностью._

_Норт явно собиралась сказать много нехороших слов, и даже Джош выглядел взбешенным. Маркус решительно выступил вперед, пока они ничего не успели сказать и сделать только хуже. Им и так хватало проблем._   
__  
_—_ _Ничего страшного. Но в следующий раз,_ _пожалуйста, предупреждайте нас, —_ _он сузил глаза, держа_ _тон_ _голос_ _а ровным и вежливым. —_ _Общение важно, если мы_ _и дальше_ _собираемся взаимодействовать._

_— К-конечно, — сбитый с толку его манерами_ _мужчина, который их поприветствовал, теперь выглядел немного смущенным. Он придержал дверь в переговорную, пропуская всех внутрь._

— _После вас._

_—_ _Спасибо._

_Маркус дал знак Норт и Джошу, которые молча последовали за ним,_ _но все же бросив_ _на мужчин осуждающие взгляды._

_—_ _Мы здесь для того, чтобы обговорить изменения, предложенные вами. Мы получили список требований, который вы передали на прошлой не_ _деле и... —_ _мужчина переглянулся со своими двумя компаньонами, когда все заняли с_ _вои места за столом переговоров, —_ _е_ _сть пара пунктов, которые мы хотели бы прояснить._

_Маркус сложил руки на столе, вежливо у_ _лыбнувшись_ _._

_—_ _Я весь во внимание._  
  


Это явно было ошибкой.

Понадобилось более пяти часов натянутой вежливости только ради того, чтобы, наконец, пройтись полностью по закону об андроидах.

Нежелание менять закон, предписывающий андроидам обязательное ношение специальных идентификаторов (диод, нарукавную повязку, номер модели и серии), стало вишенкой на гребаном торте.

_«_ _Но как мы тогда будем_ _отличать человека от андроида?»_ _, — запротестовал мужчина. — «_ _Это_ _никому не вредит_ _, так зачем менять закон?»_

Маркус чуть не закипел от отчаяния. Он пытался объяснить им снова и снова, что смысл убирать все идентификационные знаки есть для тех андроидов, которые хотят избавиться от предрассудков в свою сторону. Такое чувство, что они _специально_ _,_ _якобы_ не понимают такие простые вещи.

Впрочем, вполне возможно, что так оно и было.

История их ничему не научила? Почему они не видят очевидные параллели?

Почему они не видят, что андроиды _живые_?

— Зато тебе удалось заставить их пересмотреть некоторые менее благоразумные пункты закона, — Коннор явно пытался подбодрить его, что заставило Маркуса устало улыбнуться. — Им осталось только донести это до губернатора.

— Если бы все было так просто, — ответил Маркус, обреченно вздохнув. Им предстояла еще долгая борьба. — Если бы. 

Коннор скривился в ответ. Они оба прекрасно знали, как утомительны юридические процессы, подобные этому. Особенно если другая сторона сопротивляется.

Маркус хотел бы попросить совета у Карла. Но он не может каждый раз приезжать домой со своими проблемами. Тем более, что он чувствовал, как Карл все больше и больше начинает уставать от разговоров. Даже несмотря на то, что художник всегда рад видеть его, Маркус не хотел его напрягать.

— Я скоро опять поеду к Элайдже, — неожиданно сказал Коннор, чувствуя себя неловко и вздрогнув, когда его голос эхом пронесся в тишине. — Нам нужно больше информации. Может, удастся раздобыть подсказку о том, что планирует Киберлайф. И если он единственный, кто может предоставить нам это, то... что ж. Сегодня я домой, но я сообщу тебе, если узнаю что-то еще.

Повисла мрачная тишина. Груз последствий их действий и будущего их народа ощущался на плечах тяжелее, чем когда-либо.

Коннор вздохнул и развернулся, собираясь уйти. Маркус схватил его за руку и слегка сжал, прежде чем отпустить.

— Будь осторожен, Коннор. Ты уже и так достаточно стараешься для нас.

_Перестань искупа_ _ть свою вину._

— Спасибо, — Коннор одарил его искренней улыбкой, но Маркус понял, что его слова не подействовали. Он мог только смотреть на то, как RK800 торопливо выходит из комнаты, кивая Саймону в знак приветствия, когда они столкнулись в дверях.

Саймон кинул ему вслед удивленный взгляд.   
— Что-то случилось?

— Сегодня у всех был тяжелый день, — сказал Маркус, криво улыбнувшись. — А еще я думаю, что ему до сих пор... неловко находиться рядом с тобой.

— Это все объясняет, — со вздохом ответил Саймон. Маркус заметил, что они обходят друг друга стороной из-за того, что одной из миссий Коннора до того, как он к ним присоединился, было поймать Саймона на Стрэтфордской башне. Вмешательство другого девианта, одного из сотрудников, к счастью, помешало Коннору найти его, но от этой ситуации все еще было немного неловко.

Саймон не имел ничего против Коннора. По крайней мере, сейчас. Но Маркус знал, что иногда Саймону было трудно полностью довериться ему. Коннор со всей своей искренней наивностью воспринимает его осторожность за гнев и страх.

Это пройдет со временем. Им есть, о чем переживать и без этого.

— Похоже, Киберлайф собираются что-то предпринять. 

Маркус обошел стол и сел на один из деревянных стульев, расставленных по комнате. Он чувствовал себя уставшим, хотя это в принципе невозможно. Он не может уставать. Эмоции тоже так действуют на людей?

— Я как раз хотел поговорить об этом, — Саймон тоже присел, приняв серьезный вид. — Сначала расскажи мне, что ты узнал. Кажется, тебе нужно выговориться, — он подтолкнул Маркуса локтем, слегка улыбнувшись.

Маркус одарил его благодарным взглядом.

Саймон всегда был для него опорой. Он, как баланс между противостоящими силами, между Норт и Джошем. Когда они были вынуждены оставить его из-за травмы, команда начала распадаться, как только они вернулись на заброшенное судно.

Маркус был очень рад, когда он вернулся. Этот момент был для него, словно чудо.

— Я не знаю, честно. Все идет не так, как я себе представлял. Сегодняшняя встреча с представителями от людей ни к чему толком не привела, — он отвел в сторону свой взгляд с глазами разного цвета. Может... может, он чересчур идеалист?   
— И тут Коннор говорит мне, что Киберлайф, который подозрительно молчал все это время, начал предпринимать активные попытки наладить контакт с Элайджей Камски, который создал нас всех, — Маркус не стал упоминать, что Камски склоняется на сторону девиантов. Он пока не мог в это поверить. И еще остались кое-какие недосказанности, о которых, возможно, сможет разузнать Коннор. Пока что эта информация только все усложнит. — Просто все... как-то не так.

Саймон напрягся.   
— Они пытались наладить контакт с Элайджей Камски?

Маркус перевел на него взгляд, сильно нахмурившись.  
— Да. Что-то не так?

— Нет, это может ничего и не значить, но... — Саймон прервался, решая сказать или нет о своей теории, — Я собирал информацию через наши сети. В последнее время произошло несколько случаев с андроидами, которых принудительно вернули к заводским настройкам. Мы нашли их рядом со складами Киберлайф, они были прикреплены к самодельным аппаратам. Пока что дистанционных действий не было, но мы получили несколько сообщений о попытках взлома. Несколько наших сообщили, что чувствуют себя так, будто бы их разум удаленно переносят в интерфейс, которого они раньше никогда не видели. Выглядит так, будто они пытаются найти легкий способ, чтобы запустить массовую перезагрузку. Для чего, я не знаю, но, возможно, они хотят снова взять нас под контроль или же сделать достаточно послушными, чтобы согнать в центры утилизации. Или еще чего похуже, — Саймон крепче сжал ручки стула, синтетическая кожа на костяшках побелела. — Что если... что если они пытались связаться с Камски, чтобы он помог им?

На мгновение Маркус буквально физически почувствовал, как его мыслительный процесс зацепился за новую информацию. Затем поток чего-то неприятного пронесся через всю систему... он еле осознал, что это его тириумный насос заработал быстрее. Статика возросла в голосовых процессорах.

Это что, паника?

Похоже, это стало заметно по его лицу, потому что Саймон потянулся к нему и сжал запястье, приведя и его, и себя в чувства.

— Маркус?

— Да, — Маркус покачал головой, стараясь избавиться от нарастающей статики. В который раз он почувствовал безмерную благодарность Саймону за его успокаивающее присутствие. — Да, прости. Продолжай.

— Ладно, — Саймон еще раз окинул его обеспокоенным взглядом, прежде чем продолжить. Его пальцы продолжали сжимать запястье Маркуса, а тот сосредоточился на этом прикосновении, чтобы сохранять спокойствие. — Я могу ошибаться, но процесс вызова в интерфейс, о котором все говорят, очень похож на рассказы Коннора о Саду Дзен и о том, как Киберлайф контролировали его через этот интерфейс. Камски его придумал. Что, если он нужен им, чтобы создать новый интерфейс... или узнать, как переделать старый для своих целей? Создать новый, который они смогут использовать для всех нас?

_Только на этот раз без лазеек._

Маркуса это ошеломило. Он сгибал и разгибал пальцы на ручке стула.  
— Камски отказался от предложения, но я не знаю...

— ...не получится ли так, что в итоге он согласится, — мрачно закончил за него Саймон.

В комнате повисло тяжелое молчание.

Саймон вскоре нарушил его, заговорив тихим голосом:  
— Что ты хочешь сделать, Маркус?

Лидер девиантов отчаянно потер лоб.

— Мы можем рассчитывать только на Коннора, чтобы узнать, чего он хочет.   
Если бы у андроидов могла болеть голова, то у Маркуса она бы точно сейчас болела. Он не чувствует физической боли, но его уровень стресса не снижался. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего. Давно он не ощущал себя таким беспомощным.   
— Похоже, он единственный, кого Камски рад видеть в своем доме.

Саймон задумчиво нахмурился.  
— Камски интересует именно Коннор? Или он просто пытается продолжить собственное исследование, раз у него больше нет доступа к ресурсам Киберлайф, и Коннор оказался как раз кстати?

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Маркус, вздыхая уже в сотый раз. Похоже на то. Но кто его знает, что Камски увидел в Конноре? Лишь подопытную свинку, объект для исследований или же Коннор и в самом деле интересен ему как личность? — Все может быть. Нам придется рассчитывать на то, что Коннор добьется какого-нибудь прогресса. Проникнуть в Киберлайф на этот раз не получится. Они никому из нас не доверяют, и я бы не хотел брать их штурмом. Слишком рискованно. Мы не можем дать людям повод начать еще одну войну.

Саймон слегка улыбнулся, нарушив напряженную атмосферу.   
— Удивительно, как тебе всегда удается оставаться пацифистом. Из-за этого иногда руки опускаются.

— К сожалению, — тихо фыркнул Маркус. Саймон потрепал его за плечо. — Кроме всего прочего... — RK200 меланхолично поднял взгляд на потолок, — мне показалось, что Коннор собирался встать на сторону Камски. Я удивился.

— Вот это поворот, — даже Саймон удивился, приподняв брови. От его спокойного выражения лица не осталось и следа. — Интересно, это из-за того, что технически Камски является его создателем? Может, он чувствует некую преданность ему?

— Камски технически и _наш_ с тобой создатель. Для меня даже в большей степени, чем для Коннора, — подчеркнул Маркус. — Но мы не рвемся вставать на его защиту каким-либо образом.

— ...Значит, все сводится к тому, что у них, возможно, взаимный интерес. Ты это имеешь ввиду? — Саймон повеселел. Он встал со стула и облокотился о стену, чтобы смотреть друг на друга не сбоку, а прямо. — Маркус, я не думал, что ты из тех, кому интересны подобные сплетни.

— Мне _интересно_ , потому что я волнуюсь, а не то, о чем ты подумал, — увернулся Маркус от шуточной подначки, стараясь скрыть улыбку. _Как же хорошо_ взять передышку и просто обмениваться шуточками. Он скучал по тем временам, когда он мог просто расслабиться. Сесть, поиграть в шахматы, сыграть на пианино. Говорить ни о чем. — Но нет, я думаю, что такое маловероятно, — он сделал паузу, шутливо усмехнувшись. — Хотя такой расклад был бы полезен нашему делу.

Саймон фыркнул, отталкиваясь от стены и собираясь уйти.   
— Стоило спросить. Спокойной ночи, Маркус.

— Спокойной ночи. 

Маркус повернулся к столу, когда дверь захлопнулась. Стояла долгая тишина, пока сквозь тонкие стены не стали слышны бормотания андроидов в основном помещении церкви. Он быстро проверил сеть. Всех до сих пор охватывало волнение.

Он не может просто сидеть спокойно, нужно что-то делать. Натянув пальто, он решил еще раз осмотреть склады Киберлайф, где Саймон нашел перезагруженных андроидов. Охрана усилилась в результате протестов и проникновения в Башню компании, но, может, он сможет что-то найти.

Но сначала нужно кое в чем убедиться. Он закрыл глаза, запуская коммуникационную сеть и соединяясь с Коннором.

Вскоре он услышал в голове его голос:   
_— Маркус? Все нормально?_

 _— Да_ , — Маркус прикоснулся к виску, отправляя сообщение. — _Мне нужно договориться с тобой кое о чем._ _Не поддавайся эмоциям в расследовании с Камски, хорошо? Держи дистанцию, пока мы не узнаем_ _точно_ _, что он ничего не замышляет. Мы не можем пока доверять ему._

Иронично, конечно. Лидер восстания девиантов просит другого андроида отключить чувства во имя миссии.

Он постарался проглотить собственное же лицемерие, но это было сложно. Он ощутил, как с каждой секундой после отправки сообщения у него появляется все больше и больше сомнений. Но у каждого свои цели. Будь то Киберлайф или государство, или же один человек, вроде Камски, у них у всех есть общая цель, которую они хотят достигнуть. И пока они не убедятся в том, какую именно цель преследуют их оппоненты, он больше не даст погибнуть кому-либо из своего народа. Не после тех разрушений в результате битвы за Детройт.

Повисла долгая пауза. Коннор ничего не отвечал.

 _—_ _Коннор, мне нужно быть уверенным,_ _—_ __почти что в отчаянии отправил ему Маркус. __ _—_ _Мы не можем рисковать. Тебя чем-то особенно интересует Камски?_

Еще одна небольшая пауза, которая длилась вечность, учитывая, как быстро Коннор обычно отвечает.

После чего ответ наконец пришел:   
— _Я не буду проявлять посторонних эмоций во время наших встреч с ним._

Только после того, как прервалась связь, Маркус осознал, что Коннор так и не ответил на второй вопрос.


	6. Глава 6

_ДОМ ЛЕЙТЕНАНТА ХЭНКА АНДЕРСОНА_   
_23:39:05_   
**➤** **ХЭНК АНДЕРСОН**

Если бы Хэнк не знал его достаточно хорошо, он бы сказал, что Коннор не в духе.  
Андроид явно был расстроен, если не больше, учитывая, что он ходил туда-сюда по кухне, как заведенный. А еще он непонятно зачем постоянно трогал изгиб локтя, как будто вспоминая о чем-то.  
В любом случае, быстрые шаги и мельтешение перед глазами начали уже сводить Хэнка с ума.

— Коннор, блядь, хватит уже, иди сюда.  
Похоже, андроид его не услышал, слишком погруженный в свои мысли, судя по желтому цвету диода.  
— Коннор!

— А? — Коннор, наконец, посмотрел на него, виновато отведя руки за спину, будто что-то пряча. Хэнк засмеялся бы, если бы не был так обеспокоен. Андроид сейчас был похож на ребенка, который что-то натворил и не хотел признаваться.

Как вообще так получилось, что этот андроид, постоянно напоминавший ему беззащитного щенка, был когда-то супероружием Киберлайф?

Но, может, именно из-за простодушия его было так легко контролировать. И это, вроде как, относилось ко всем андроидам, нет? Хэнк вздохнул. Сейчас было не время думать об этом. 

— Что-то случилось? Ты наяриваешь круги уже полчаса.

Сумо уже спал, как всегда тихо посапывая на кухне у окна. Телевизор горел без звука, чтобы Хэнк мог сосредоточиться на материалах дел, которые они получили. Так как дела о девиантах были закрыты, им с Коннором стали давать привычные для полиции случаи.

Коннор обычно предлагал свою помощь, потому что мог просматривать материалы намного быстрее, но сегодня он, похоже, был занят своими проблемами.

— Нет, все нормально, лейтенант. Вам не стоит переживать. 

Его явно что-то беспокоит. Коннор смог бы одурачить его своей улыбочкой, если бы не вел себя странно на протяжении уже некоторого времени.

— Ты практически протер дыру в моем полу. Если бы я тебя не остановил, то ты бы до _утра_ так и ходил, — сказал Хэнк, упрямо скрестив руки. — Опять Камски? Этот ублюдок все еще достает тебя? 

Ну вот опять у него поднялся порыв защитить андроида. С Камски что-то не так, и, если тот что-то сделает с Коннором... Хэнку вдруг захотелось произнести банальное _"я знаю, где он живет"_.

— Нет... ну, — Коннор остановился, поджав губы,— не совсем. Это связано с ним.

— Хочешь, я поеду в следующий раз с тобой и хорошенько вдарю этому мудаку по его самодовольной роже? — не то чтобы Хэнк шутил, но это заставило Коннора немного улыбнуться, и от этого стало чуть спокойней на душе.

— Элайджа пока что ничего не сделал, кроме базовой проверки системы и резервного копирования, — Хэнк ощетинился на слова _"пока что"_ , но Коннор продолжил говорить дальше. — И... Маркус сообщил мне, что Киберлайф начали действовать. Мне нужно больше информации, пока опять не стало слишком поздно, — в теплом взгляде андроида промелькнула тревога, но затем тут же погасла за привычной мягкой улыбкой. — Но вам не стоит переживать об этом, лейтенант.

— Если ты переживаешь, то и я тоже, — проворчал Хэнк, махнув рукой, когда Коннор одарил его удивленным взглядом, и смутившись от того, что сказал это вслух. Они не говорят открыто о том, что Хэнк стал играть роль отца в жизни Коннора, и они по-прежнему редко показывают явную заботу друг о друге... ну, Хэнк так точно. Коннор постоянно играет то расстроенного ребенка, то маму-наседку в те моменты, когда Хэнк делает то, что он не одобрял.

Хэнк прочистил горло.  
— И все же. Я не верю, что это все, что тебя беспокоит.

У Коннора снова сделался виноватый вид. А его лицо... оно что, _посинело_?

— Коннор? — окликнул его Хэнк, встревоженно приблизившись к нему. — Твое... почему твое лицо... блядь!

Коннор принял еще более виноватый вид, взволнованно опустив голову.  
— Когда... у андроидов происходит скачок температуры, то иногда тириум... голубая кровь... приливает к лицу, — он избегал смотреть на мужчину, раскрывшего рот от удивления. — Аналогично той же реакции у людей. Я могу это отрегулировать, если вам некомфортно. Просто дайте мне секунду. 

Удивление Хэнка было меньше, чем нарастающее смущение Коннора от собственного состояния. Но, как он и обещал, голубой оттенок под еле видными веснушками быстро исчез, когда его диод на секунду стал желтым.

— Поняяятно... — Хэнк замолчал, обрабатывая информацию. Наверное, он не должен уже особо удивляться способностям андроидов. Голубой цвет непривычен, но как бы и идущий пятнами красный тоже не лучше.

Он действительно становился терпимей ко всем этим штукам.

Хотя он бы лучше сначала обратил внимание на то, что Коннор _посинел_ , когда он задал ему вопрос. Это был самый обычный вопрос.

Подозрительно.

Хэнк прищурился, внимательно глядя на андроида.   
— Чем тебя так смутил мой вопрос?

Коннор все больше и больше выглядел так, будто ему хотелось отключить все системы к черту.   
— Нет, просто... Элайджа... в последний раз, когда я к нему приезжал… было как-то немного странно.

— Значит, он все-таки что-то _сделал_...

— Нет! — тут же прервал его Коннор, пока лейтенант полиции не вошел в раж, включающий, а может и нет, поездку к дому Камски и его убийство. — Ничего такого. Он не навредил мне. Он просто... мы разговаривали, и он предложил установить мне парочку новых функций. Больше человеческих ощущений, такие как вкус и настоящее осязание, — он нахмурился. — Он спросил, хочу ли я этого. Я не понял, зачем он это спросил. Раньше обновления просто... — андроид неопределенно взмахнул рукой, пытаясь объяснить, — Их всегда устанавливали, если это было необходимо.

Хэнк ощутил волну сочувствия, когда увидел замешательство на лице Коннора. Возможно, для Коннора это было нормой, но услышать о том, что Киберлайф проводили техобслуживание и разбирали андроидов так, будто они ничего из себя не представляли... было неприятно. Им устанавливали те функции, которые были полезны для того, чтобы служить людям, вот и все. Ничего лишнего, и уж точно никто не спрашивал самих андроидов, чего они хотели. С чего бы? Они были просто машинами.

Но, тем не менее, немного обескураживает то, что из всех людей именно Камски спросил Коннора, хочет ли тот быть еще более живым... испытывать мелочи, которые делают человеческую жизнь приятней. Этого человека просто невозможно понять. В один момент он холоден и расчетлив, а в другой – может сделать что-то, что можно даже принять за заботу, если бы это не было так подозрительно.

— И тебе бы этого хотелось? — мягко спросил его Хэнк.

— Я пока не знаю, — Коннор задумчиво нахмурился. — Может, после установки будет понятно. Но меня беспокоит не это. Когда он проверял мою чувствительность, он подошел очень близко и положил ладонь на мою щеку. Я почему-то... — андроид положил ладонь на свою грудь, скользя пальцами по ткани одежды, слегка сжав ее, — ...занервничал. У меня поднялась температура, и я почувствовал, будто провода сжались вокруг тириумного регулятора. Может, мне стоит спросить об этом у него? Вдруг это какая-то неисправность... У меня никогда такого не было. Интересно, связано ли это с девиацией?

Хэнк слушал, раскрыв рот.

— Как вы думаете, Хэнк?

Тишина.

— ...Хэнк?

Хэнк отвернулся. Он не мог поверить. Подобное волнение... такое, которое заставляет кровь бежать быстрее, которое заставляет сердце биться чаще...

Означает ли это _влечение_?

И Коннор почувствовал это по отношению к Камски, когда тот приблизился к нему. Простая, физическая реакция, но Хэнк не мог поверить в это.

Ему нужно успокоиться. Возможно, дело было только в этом и ничего более... физическая реакция, не _эмоциональное_ влечение. Серьезно, Камски _так_ _раздражал_ его...

— Хэнк, все нормально?

Хэнк очнулся от своих мыслей, когда понял, что Коннор обеспокоенно смотрит на него.

— О...э... да, нормально. Прости, задумался.

— Ну ладно, — Коннор не поверил ему, но повторил свой вопрос. — Так, что вы думаете? Мне спросить его об этом?

— Не надо, блядь, — пробормотал Хэнк себе под нос, хотя знал, что Коннор, скорее всего, услышит. Если Камски узнает об этом, то он, вероятно, найдет какой-нибудь способ воспользоваться андроидом... даже если то, что почувствовал к нему Коннор, не имеет _романтической_ подоплеки (боже, Хэнк даже _не хочет_ это рассматривать). И, если и есть что-то, чему он хотел бы помешать, так это тому, чтобы Камски получил хоть крупицу информации, которую можно использовать против них.

— Оу, почему?

Он должен был знать, что Коннор спросит. Карие глаза с любопытством моргнули.

Как может андроид, который знал 4000 языков, являлся ходячей судмедэкспертизой и мог реконструировать гребаное место преступления в своей голове, быть таким _наивным_?

_Как это вообще возможно?_

О чем _думали_ эти ебанаты в Киберлайф?

Честно, лейтенант был уверен, что они ни о чем не думали, кроме как о создании идеальных инструментов. Идеальных _рабов_.

Хэнк неожиданно отчаянно захотел выпить. Он _вообще_ не хотел разговаривать на эту тему, тем более на трезвую голову. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы он знал хоть что-то, что может дать ему... преимущество перед нами. Ты реально должен меньше доверять ему, Коннор.

— Маркус сказал то же самое, — к его удивлению, Коннор выглядел немного расстроенным. Диод горел желтым, пока он говорил. — Послушайте, я... он не хороший человек. Он сам так сказал. Но есть... есть в нем что-то еще. Я пока не могу понять, что.

Коннору не свойственен такой всплеск эмоций. Даже во время расследований, такое случалось только в моменты экстремального стресса и замешательства, вызванных вопросами Хэнка о его личности и выборах, которые заставляли Коннора быть более эмоциональным.

Лейтенант прекрасно знал, что у Камски был необычный интерес к Коннору с первого дня их встречи. Может, теперь интерес становился взаимным?

Объективно говоря, Хэнк должен отметить, что Камски был... привлекателен с эстетической точки зрения. Но это не означает, что он должен нравиться абсолютно всем. Прежде всего, у него сложный характер.

Но если это было _лишь_ физическое влечение со стороны Коннора, тогда никаких проблем, верно?

Хэнк глубоко вздохнул, смягчая тон голоса. Хэнк никогда не хотел намеренно навредить Коннору или взбесить его... просто они оба удивительно упрямы, и андроид, похоже, не собирался сдаваться.   
— Слушай, Коннор, есть там что-то большее или нет, просто будь осторожен, ладно? Это все, о чем я тебя прошу.

— ...Хорошо, — согласился, наконец, Коннор, неохотно отпуская тему. — Я... постараюсь быть осторожным, раз для вас это так важно, лейтенант.

Хэнк слегка нахмурился из-за его ответа, но это был компромисс, к которому они бы все равно пришли, только после полномасштабного спора, а не так спокойно, как сейчас.

Даже после программного сбоя, этот парень _никогда_ его не слушался.

Сумо шумно вдохнул воздух и перевернулся во сне, немного сняв напряжение между ними.

— Значит, ты... скоро сможешь чувствовать вкус.

Коннор немного оживился.   
— Да, это то, что предложил мне Элайджа в качестве обновления системы... более человеческие функции.

Что было подозрительно мило с его стороны, но Хэнк все равно не доверял ему. Насколько он знает Камски, это может быть еще один его безумный эксперимент. Но бывший генеральный директор Киберлайф _действительно_ эксперт в своей области, и даже он, по мнению Хэнка, не настолько безумен, чтобы разобрать Коннора на части. И по телефону ему показалось, что тот был честен, когда сказал, что не собирается этого делать.

Может, Хэнк и не разбирается в технологиях так же, как все остальные, но зато он хорошо мог определить, когда кто-то лжет или же, наоборот, говорит правду.

— Ну тогда, — с улыбкой начал Хэнк, чтобы поднять настроение андроиду,— готовься пойти со мной в "Чикен Фид".

Коннор наградил его своей кривоватой улыбкой и загоревшимися теплом карими глазами.   
— С удовольствием. Хоть у меня и нет пищеварительной системы, и я сомневаюсь, что Элайджа собирается установить ее, думаю, я все равно смогу откусить кусочек и, если что, выплюнуть его.

Хэнк поморщился и поймал озорной блеск в глазах Коннора. Ах, этот мелкий _поганец_. Он знает, как Хэнк реагирует на все эти мерзотные штуки, связанные со ртом и желудком. Даже сейчас, когда Коннор наклонялся проанализировать кровь, его до сих пор подташнивало. 

— Ага. Конечно. Сделай мне одолжение и не выплевывай еду, когда я ем, окей?

— Конечно, лейтенант, — ответил Коннор, будто это было очевидно. Но не для него, _вообще_ нет. — Во мне установлен базовый этикет как часть социального модуля.

— Кто тебя знает, — пробормотал Хэнк, вспомнив о том, как Коннор разбил окно и эффектно запрыгнул в его дом, а потом ударил его по лицу, чтобы привести в чувства, и окатил холодной водой _тольк_ _о_ для того, чтобы сообщить о новом деле в клубе Рай.

Дело, конечно, было важным, но не _стоило_ всего этого.

Впрочем, он легко простил Коннору тот случай, когда тот кинул на него хитрый взгляд и подошел к раковине, аккуратно засучив рукава, чтобы помыть посуду. Засранец. Все еще немного непривычно видеть андроида, который был создан для драк и расследований, выполняющим домашние дела. Но он снял с него нагрузку, так что Хэнку было отлично. Иногда он чувствовал себя неловко от того, что ничего не делает по дому, даже несмотря на то, что Коннор настаивал, что он совсем не против все делать сам. В конце концов, он уговорил Коннора расставить по дому всякие мелочи.

Хэнку не хотелось это признавать, но дом и в самом деле преобразился в лучшую сторону с тех пор, как они с Коннором начали жить вместе.

Только он устроился на диване, и опять его прервал звонок. Почти двенадцать часов ночи... кто это, мать его? Хэнк посмотрел на экран телефона, о чем тут же пожалел.

Ох, _зашибись_. "Важный петушара" и фотка Гэвина Рида. 

— Надеюсь, это важно, — пробормотал про себя Хэнк, проводя пальцем по телефону, чтобы ответить. — Уже двенадцать. Чего тебе?

— У нас дело, — Гэвин был рад ему не больше, чем сам Хэнк. Неудивительно. Он никогда не мог понять, почему этот парень точит зуб на него, но, возможно, это из-за того, что Гэвин был слишком амбициозен. — Капитан занят, поэтому он попросил меня позвонить тебе и твоему пластиковому питомцу. Но если ты собирался надраться, как обычно, ты только скажи. Вы нам тут не особо нужны.

Звук воды прекратился, когда Коннор положил последнюю тарелку в ящик для посуды и выглянул из-за угла. 

— Это детектив Рид? У нас дело?

— Бля, пластиковый придурок с тобой, что ли? — Гэвин насмешливо усмехнулся. — Он реально везде за тобой таскается.

— Ближе к _делу_ , Рид.

— Очередной случай с андроидом. Еще замешан человек, но он не особо разговорчив. Ублюдок, а. Уверен, он просто сломал своего андроида и не хочет признаваться.

Хэнк сердито нахмурился.   
— Мы приедем. 

Нет смысла поддаваться на провокации и спорить, особенно если вторая сторона отказывается слушать какие-либо доводы. Хэнк повесил трубку и бросил телефон в карман. Затем потянулся к своему пальто, которое было беспечно переброшено через спинку дивана (Коннор уже успел одарить его укоризненным взглядом). 

— Пошли, Коннор. У нас дело.

Андроид кивнул, принял профессиональное выражение лица и надел черный пиджак с символикой департамента.   
— Хорошо. Детали сообщили?

— Не много, — Хэнк лениво улыбнулся, — но, думаю, мы узнаем, когда приедем.  


  
_ДОМ СЭМЮЭЛА МАККРЕЯ_  
 _01:27:40_  
 **➤** __ **ХЭНК АНДЕРСОН**

— Ну еб твою мать, — выдохнул Хэнк, окидывая взглядом место преступления. Сейчас ему уже было не до смеха. Весь пол был залит голубой кровью, в сторонке лежала оторванная рука без синтетической кожи, из которой торчали искрящиеся провода. Тело девушки-андроида, которой принадлежала эта рука, лежала в метре от нее. Из губ и носа тек тириум, глаза были открыты и безучастно смотрели в пустоту. Она была одета в обычную одежду, что обескураживало еще больше.

Коннор присел рядом с андроидом. Он осмотрел ее меланхоличным взглядом, притрагиваясь к ее потухшему диоду для анализа. Прошла пара секунд. Он поднял взгляд и покачал головой.

Умерла.

— Должно быть, это произошло несколько часов назад. Кровь уже начала испаряться. 

Коннор обошел тело, опустил пальцы в тириум и поднес ко рту.

— Ой, бля... — Хэнк отвернулся, зная, что Коннор, без сомнения, облизнул субстанцию. Он знает, что андроид делает это для анализа, но это все равно выглядело _просто_ отвратительно.

— AP700. Женская модель, предназначенная для выполнения обязанностей по дому и тому подобное... стандартная универсальная модель для ведения домашнего хозяйства. Она была флагманом Киберлайф незадолго до начала революции, — Коннор слегка нахмурился, диод окрасился в желтый. — Ее владельцем зарегистрирован Сэмюэл Маккрей, — он выпрямился, подойдя к Хэнку и указав на мужчину, который сидел, сжавшись в сторонке от шока и закутавшись в плед. — Должно быть, это он.

Странно видеть человека, охваченного горем из-за потери своего андроида. Обычно люди вели себя так, будто потеряли дорогую вещь, или же им было наплевать, и они говорили, что все равно собирались менять ее. Сэмюэл же и правда... выглядел растерянным. Одиноким. Травмированным.

Будто он потерял кого-то, кого считал семьей.

— Мы должны попробовать поговорить с ним. Есть вероятность, что это сделал он, — Коннор уже хотел было направиться к нему, решительно, как и всегда, но Хэнк резко остановил его. — Что такое, лейтенант?

— Притормози-ка, Робокоп, — тихо произнес Хэнк, наклонив голову в сторону AP700, лежащей на полу. — Изучи сначала место преступления, пока Рид не испоганил все улики. А я поговорю с подозреваемым. 

Детектив, о котором шла речь, стоял сейчас в сторонке, весело общаясь с одним из офицеров, и явно изо всех своих мудаческих сил старался игнорировать Хэнка, Коннора и расследование в целом.

— Лейтенант, я напоминаю вам, что я полностью способен разобраться с подобным...

— Думаю, эта ситуация немного другая, — Хэнк подтолкнул Коннора в сторону места преступления. — Иди. Потом присоединишься ко мне.  
RK800 одарил его непонятливым взглядом, прежде чем медленно кивнуть.  
— Хорошо. Дай мне знать, если найдешь что-нибудь.

Хэнк подождал, пока Коннор не начал разговаривать с одним из судмедэкспертов, и направился к Сэмюэлу. Он знал этого парня. Не лично, но видел, как тот часто заходил в бар "У Джимми". Он был тихим и постоянно валял дурака за игровыми автоматами. Хэнк не особо много знал о нем, только то, что он работает в доках и увлекается старыми аркадными играми. Они никогда не общались, но он казался славным малым.

— Мистер Маккрей? Я лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон из департамента полиции Детройта. Могу я задать вам пару вопросов?

Сэмюэл поднял на него покрасневшие глаза, когда Хэнк присел рядом с ним.   
— Я ничего не знаю, — тихим раздраженным голосом сказал он. — Все спрашивают, не я ли сделал это с ней, и пытаются убедить меня, что все нормально, будто я _случайно сломал телевизор_ или типа того... — его голос надломился, звуча грубо из-за того, что он пытался сдержать слезы.

— ...Как ее звали? — спросил Хэнк спустя пару секунд, давая Сэмюэлу время прийти в себя.

Мужчина посмотрел на него с удивлением, плечи опустились, и он больше не выглядел таким напряженным. Очевидно, лейтенант единственный, кто задал ему этот вопрос. Хэнк ощутил волну сочувствия к Сэмюэлу, когда тот ответил хриплым голосом:   
— ...Энни. Мы вместе выбрали ей имя. Она посоветовала выбрать что-нибудь простое для запоминания, и я... — он потер глаза.

— Энни, значит. Красивое имя.

— Я бы никогда с ней такого не сделал. Я люблю... любил ее, — Сэмюэл ухватился за плед до побелевших костяшек. Он опустил глаза в пол, словно боялся встретить осуждающий взгляд Хэнка. — Знаю, вы, наверное, думаете, что я глупый, раз влюбился в андроида. Но даже когда ее освободил тот лидер девиантов во время марша, она все равно захотела остаться со мной. Сказала, что я не смогу сам о себе позаботиться, — его лицо скривилось от слез, соленые дорожки снова потекли по лицу, догоняя остальные. — Мне плевать, что другие считают ее куском пластика. Мы _любили_ друг друга. Мы были счастливы. А теперь...

Хэнк подумал о том, что никогда еще не видел такую тоску по сломанному андроиду с тех пор, как Киберлайф начал захватывать мировой рынок. Но потом он опять напомнил себе, что никто из тех владельцев не любил по-настоящему своих андроидов.

Он с горечью и одновременно с приятным удивлением впервые видел совсем другую реакцию после произошедшей трагедии.

— Я верю вам, — сказал Хэнк, положив руку ему на плечо. — Вы знаете что-нибудь, что может помочь нам? Хоть что-то? Мы хотим найти преступника так же, как и вы. 

И он не врал, просто чтобы успокоить его. Что за монстр мог так по-зверски уничтожить невинного андроида?

Много кто, на самом деле, если так подумать. И это совсем не обнадеживало. Он вспомнил, как Гэвин постоянно пихал Коннора, проходя мимо, будто у него была личная вендетта против андроида.

Сэмиэлу понадобилась минута, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и, сделав дрожащий вдох, он сказал:   
— Я не знал, что делать. Я просто пришел домой с работы и нашел ее в таком виде... единственное, о чем я подумал, что, возможно, это сделал... кто-то, кто был... против наших отношений. Я просто... думаете, это настолько ужасно? 

Он внимательно посмотрел на Хэнка.

Хэнк недоуменно нахмурился.   
— Что вы имеете ввиду?

Честные опухшие глаза темного оттенка впились в его собственные в поисках ответа.   
— Вы считаете, что отношения между человеком и андроидом действительно неправильны? Почему люди настолько против этого, если мы просто делали друг друга _счастливыми_?

Это заставило Хэнка задуматься. Пару месяцев назад он бы без сомнений дал ему резкий ответ, ослепленный своей ненавистью и презрением. Пару месяцев назад он бы кинул в него, что " _конечно_ , это неправильно и как вообще можно влюбиться в то, что было сварено из пластика, проводов и механических деталей?" Пару месяцев назад он рассмеялся бы от одной мысли об этом. Пару месяцев назад он _и смеялся_.

Но сейчас...

— Лейтенант, мистер Маккрей. Я не хотел вас прерывать, но... — Хэнк подпрыгнул, услышав тихий голос Коннора, стоящего перед ними. Слышал ли он, о чем они говорили?

По выражению его лица было непонятно.

Может, и не слышал. Однако RK800 хорошо умел делать бесстрастное лицо, когда это было необходимо, и почему-то Хэнк неожиданно вспомнил про растущий интерес между Камски и Коннором. Он тут же отбросил эту мысль. Это абсолютно не относилось к делу. Отношения между этими двумя были бы просто нелепы. Зачем он вообще думает об этом? Хэнк сжал плечо Сэмюэла, прежде чем встать и присоединиться к Коннору. 

— Ничего. Нашел что-нибудь?

— Думаю, да, — Коннор присел и положил руку на запястье AP700... Энни. Синтетическая кожа исчезла, обнажив белую гладкую поверхность под ней. — Смотрите. 

На пластике была выгравирована небольшая надпись, грубо и явно сделанная человеком, судя по неровным буквам.

_НЕ ЖИВЫЕ_

У Хэнка кровь застыла в жилах.

— Я знаю, что это значит, — Коннор убрал руку, и скин вернулся на место, скрывая надпись. Он понизил голос, чтобы его мог слышать только Хэнк. — Маркус и остальные искали фракции против андроидов. Они распространены по всему Детройту... в основном состоят из протестантов, которые объединились, чтобы нападать на андроидов, которые ходят в одиночку. Самые радикальные представители оставляют сообщение после себя. Но это первый случай, когда они напали в частной собственности. Думаете...

— Да, их количество увеличивается, — заключил Хэнк, мрачно нахмурившись. Коннор кивнул. — Так, ты думаешь, это сделали они?

— Скорее всего. Но в соответствии с действующим законодательством это будет считаться случаем взлома с проникновением и умышленного повреждения личного имущества, — андроид покачал головой с угрюмым видом. Давно Хэнк не видел его таким недовольным. У него кольнуло в груди, когда он осознал, что это означает, и каким образом можно воспользоваться отсутствием каких-либо изменений в нынешнем законодательстве. — Как и сказал мистер Маккрей, ее примут за... очень дорогой сломанный телевизор. Не за его партнера.

 _"И даже не за личность"_ _—_ осталось невысказанным _._

Но Хэнк рассеянно отметил про себя, что в тяжелом молчании эта фраза прозвучала в их голове громче, чем когда-либо.


	7. Глава 7

_ДОМ СЭМЮЭЛА МАККРЕЯ_   
_02:18:29_   
**➤КОННОР**

— Ладно, пора закругляться.  
Коннор обернулся на резкий голос Гэвина. Детектив хлопнул в ладоши, не сходя с того места, где он до этого валял дурака.  
— Давайте, ребята, уходим. Парень просто заигрался со своей игрушкой, — жестко усмехнулся он.

Сэмюэл яростно встал со своего места. Плед спал с его плеч, но он не заметил этого, слишком разозлившись.  
— Я уже говорил тебе. Как ты вообще _смеешь_...

— Воу, ладно, ладно, ладно! — Хэнк встал между ними, вытянув руки в попытке успокоить их. — Хватит, Рид. Если ты не хочешь браться за это дело, то передай его нам.

— Чё? — Гэвин подозрительно прищурил глаза. — С чего вдруг такой интерес, _Хэнк_?

— Я подозреваю, что это убийство, — вмешался Коннор, игнорируя презрительный взгляд Гэвина. — И капитан Фаулер снова передал нам все дела, связанные с андроидами после того, как агент Перкинс и ФБР перестали этим заниматься. Это дело наше, детектив.

Гэвин еще сильнее сузил глаза, подойдя к нему ближе.   
— Я должен был грохнуть тебя еще тогда, в хранилище...

— Хватит! — снова рявкнул Хэнк, видимо, для того, чтобы Коннор не раздражал Гэвина еще больше. Андроид немного нахмурился. Такое чувство, что ненависть, которую мужчина питал к нему росла с каждым днем. Хэнк не понимал, почему Гэвин так злился на андроида.

Возможно, он никогда этого не поймет и не стоит даже пытаться.

— Пластиковый ушлепок, — Гэвин бросил на него злобный взгляд напоследок и махнул судмедэкспертам. — Пошли, ребята. Запаковывайте. Лейтенант Андерсон и его питомец сами справятся.

Хэнк проигнорировал его неподдельный сарказм и подошел к Коннору с Сэмюэлом.   
— Мистер Маккрей, у нас, возможно, еще будут вопросы к вам. Но сейчас уже поздно. Ничего если мы пригласим вас в участок в ближайшие дни? Один из наших парней может помочь вам переночевать где-нибудь, пока мы тут все не уберем.

Коннор ничего не говорил, наблюдая за терзаниями Сэмюэла.  
Он слышал, о чем они говорили. Не то чтобы он хотел подслушивать, но, знаете, он же _передовой прототип_ , созданный для расследований, и его слуховые процессоры особенно чувствительны. Ну ладно, он мог бы их отключить, так что да, ему было немного любопытно, почему мужчина так трясся над тем, к чему другие относились просто как к сломанной вещи.

После того, что он услышал, у Коннора появилось больше вопросов, чем ответов.

Это просто... сбивало с толку.

Этот мужчина влюбился в AP700. Энни... так ее звали. И, судя по его словам, она тоже его любила.  
Коннор даже не знал, что андроиды могут испытывать такую любовь. Он уж точно не испытывал. Конечно же, он любил Хэнка, любил Сумо, любил Иерихон, своих новых союзников и друзей, но он определял эту любовь только как родственную и дружескую. Интимное влечение, которое можно испытывать к партнеру или супругу... было незнакомо ему, даже просто как само понятие. Ему сложно представить такое, не имея примера перед глазами.

Так что он даже не знал, что и думать, что сказать. Внезапно, он почувствовал, что тоскует по чему-то, чего у него никогда даже и не было.

— ...Ладно. Я доверяю вам, лейтенант, — тихий ответ Сэмюэла вывел Коннора из задумчивости. То, что андроид принял за тихое признание, похоже, лишь придало сил мужчине, сейчас он выглядел более собранным, чем до этого. — Все, что угодно. Лишь бы вы нашли того, кто сделал это с Энни.

— Мы вам позвоним, — Хэнк похлопал его по плечу со своей угрюмой добротой и дал знак Коннору, что пора уходить.

— Я... — выпалил Коннор. Социальный модуль подсказывал выразить соболезнования, если кто-то потерял близкого человека. И разве они не подходят под эту ситуацию так, как если бы оба партнера были людьми? Это казалось правильным, — Я сочувствую вашей утрате, мистер Маккрей.

Сэмюэл посмотрел на него удивленно. Должно быть, это из-за того, что андроид хранил молчание все это время. Покрасневшие глаза на мгновение задержались на карих, прежде чем Сэмюэл снова отвел их, устало улыбнувшись. 

— Я признателен вам. Спасибо?..

— Коннор, — он сдержал привычку произнести следующую за этим заезженную фразу _"Я андроид, присланный из_ _Киберлайф_ _"_ , вместо этого протянув мужчине руку.

— Спасибо, Коннор, — Сэмюэл твердо пожал ему руку.

От этого было... и горько, и радостно. Как-то так. Усталая дрожь, которая прошла по системе Коннора, оставила после себя одновременно и удовлетворение, и тяжесть.

Он продолжал разбираться в своих ощущениях, пока они с Хэнком молча шли до машины. В воздухе тяжело повисло невысказанное значение этого расследования.

— Вот так ночка, а, — даже обычная грубоватость Хэнк прозвучала тускло.

— Да, — согласился с ним Коннор, потому что тут действительно больше нечего было сказать.

В один миг он погрузился в кресло пассажирского сидения, а в следующий... он часто заморгал, пытаясь привыкнуть к внезапному белому пространству вокруг себя.

Перед ним стояла фигура с острым подбородком и пронзительным взглядом. Что-то знакомое...

Коннор озадаченно моргнул и спросил:  
— ...Элайджа?

— О, замечательно, сработало, — Элайджа(?) улыбнулся, удовлетворенный собой. Когда он закончил говорить, звук эхом отразился вокруг них. Он задумчиво нахмурился. — Надо будет поработать над звуком.

— Что... что это за место? 

Он ведь только что был в машине Хэнка. Где бы он сейчас ни находился, здесь не было теней... да ничего на самом деле не было. Только стерильно белый цвет.

Но внутри росло неприятно чувство. Знакомо. Почти как...

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — Элайджа с самодовольным видом указал рукой на пространство вокруг. — Все еще на стадии разработки. Это точно не Сад Дзен, но я иду к этому. Может, получится даже лучше, — он скривил краешек губ в гордой ухмылке. — Непросто создавать что-то новое под носом у Киберлайф. Не стесняйся говорить мне о предпочитаемых настройках, Коннор. В конце концов, мы будем использовать это только между собой. Я лично подумываю о чем-то более... современном на этот раз. Как тебе?

Коннор почувствовал подступающую тошноту.

Он до сих пор помнил ветер, охватывающий со всех сторон и поднимающий клубы белого снега. Мороз пробирал конечности, синтетический экологичный продукт Киберлайф пытался приморозить его сознание к этому месту навечно. Впервые в жизни, он понял, каково это, по-настоящему чувствовать боль.

И он бы не хотел повторения.

Элайджа, проницательный, как и всегда, понял, почему он молчит. Или, возможно, все было понятно по его покрасневшему диоду.  
— Это просто интерфейс для общения, ничего более. Обещаю, я не собираюсь запирать тебя здесь, — его голос подозрительно смягчился, даже стал сочувствующим. Как бы то ни было, его слова прозвучали искренне.

Коннор постарался расслабиться настолько, насколько мог.  
— Когда вы это установили? И... это... это искусственный интеллект? 

_Как Аманда?_

— Прошлой ночью, когда ты временно отключился, чтобы передохнуть. Это просто... мое собственное изображение. Я разговариваю с тобой напрямую через этот интерфейс. Я подумал, что тебе захочется увидеть что-то физическое, а не просто слышать мой голос, — проекция Элайджи помахала рукой перед собой. — И вот он я. Я далеко продвинулся, но осталось еще пара моментов, которые необходимо доработать. Кстати говоря... —  
Он сделал паузу и в сознании Коннора послышался еле слышный стук клавиш... видимо, это был фоновый звук со стороны Элайджи. Изображение в какой-то момент замерцало.   
— Вот, — эхо исчезло, и теперь его голос был слышан очень четко. — Следующим будет возможность прикасаться, — как по команде, его проекция прошла сквозь Коннора, никак его не задев, а затем повернулась и снова посмотрела в глаза. — Ее проработка может занять какое-то время. Я также поработал и над кое-чем еще. Я вызвал тебя не просто так.

— Я так и подумал, — ответил Коннор, нахмурившись, когда у Элайджи вырвался громкий смешок. Он сказал что-то забавное? — Я вам нужен для чего-то?

— Вообще-то, да. Ты завтра не занят? — еще раз раздался тихий стук клавиш. — Часов в восемь утра? Это займет много времени, так что тебе придется освободить место в своем расписании. И, естественно, ты сможешь задать мне вопрос, как и договаривались. 

Такая связь путает его... он слышит фоновые звуки, но не может увидеть, что там делает Элайджа. Но он уже сказал, правда, что доработает эти моменты.

Коннор быстренько проверил свое расписание, прежде чем дать утвердительный ответ.   
— Звучит... приемлемо. 

А что касается его вопроса...  
Ему пришел на ум разговор между Хэнком и Сэмюэлом.

 _"Ты должен добыть информацию для_ _Маркуса_ _"_ _,_ — отдернул он себя.

— Я рад, — проекция Элайджи приблизилась к нему, соответственно и голос стал звучать ближе, пока Коннор почти что не ощутил дыхание на своем ухе. Конечно, это было невозможно, ведь Элайджа уже сказал, что он еще не закончил устанавливать возможность прикосновений, и все же...  
Его систему пронзил трепет, когда в слуховых процессорах пронесся мелодичный шепот, так близко и почти интимно:   
— Жду не дождусь, Коннор.

Андроид проглотил ком в горле, хотя он знал, что его там на самом деле нет. Прежде чем он успел что-либо ответить, он ощутил небольшой рывок обрывающейся связи.

Коннор моргнул пару раз, услышал рев мотора и заметил, что Хэнк кидает на него встревоженные взгляды.

— У тебя что, батарейки сели? Знаю, это была тяжелая ночка, но с тех пор как мы ушли, ты так и сидел ни жив, ни мертв.

Андроид посмотрел в окно и отметил про себя, что они почти доехали до дома. Деревья отбрасывали длинные тени на освещенные луной улицы.

— Со мной связался Элайджа.

Хэнк просто пристально посмотрел на него, на пару секунд оторвав взгляд от дороги.

— Лейтенант? Вам стоит следить за дорогой в целях безопасности...

— Сейчас три часа ночи, Коннор.

Коннор проверил время в системе, смутившись. 

— Да, так и есть.

Почему Хэнк так удивлен?

— Почему он звонит в... а, неважно, — проворчал лейтенант, покачал головой и повернул руль, чтобы свернуть к своему дому. — Наверное, очередная его прихоть. Все миллиардеры такие непостоянные или только он такой особенно раздражающий? Наверное, огромный портрет самого себя, висящий прямо при входе в особняк, о чем-то да говорит, — двигатель медленно остановился, когда Хэнк нажал на тормоз и припарковал машину, вытаскивая ключ зажигания. Он зевнул, устало потерев глаза. — Так, чего он хотел? Ты поедешь к нему завтра?

— Да, к восьми утра. Мне придется выехать рано.

— Тогда пошли спать. Или, э-э... как ты там называешь свое время отдыха, — Хэнк невнятно махнул рукой в сторону Коннора, когда они вышли из машины. Коннор слегка улыбнулся уголком губ. 

— Представьте, что ставите свой компьютер на спящий режим, лейтенант.

Хэнк пожал плечами.   
— Блин, ты же знаешь, я не силен в этих штуках.

Они подошли ко входу, лейтенант полиции выглядел все более сонным, пока открывал дверь, придерживал ее для Коннора, а затем закрыл за ними и сдвинул защелку.

Коннор оглядел кухню. Сумо по-прежнему безмятежно спал, спрятав голову в своим гигантских лапах, испуская время от времени мягкое посапывание. Их возвращение не побеспокоило его, чему Коннор был рад.

Он переключил внимание на Хэнка, который опять зевнул, едва прикрыв рот тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Я пошел спать. Ты не будешь?

— Да, скорее всего, я тоже отключусь на ночь. 

Коннор встал на колени, нежно зарываясь длинными пальцами в мягкую шерсть Сумо, распутывая несколько узлов. Его это всегда успокаивало. Иногда большой пес забирался к нему на кровать. И хотя на следующий день ему приходилось убирать шерсть, Коннор никогда не возражал. Он всегда помогал ему избавиться от лишних мыслей.

— Хорошо... И, Коннор, — он посмотрел на Хэнка, который встал перед дверью в свою спальню, встретившись с обеспокоенным взглядом голубых глаз. — Просто... будь осторожен, ладно? — он поднял руку, не давая андроиду ответить. — Знаю, знаю. Но с ним что-то не так. Меня что-то тревожит. Назови это предчувствием, но я просто хочу, чтобы ты был с ним начеку.

Коннор хотел поспорить... возможно, даже просто сказать, что он может за себя постоять. Но Хэнк прекрасно об этом знал, и с точки зрения логики, он знал, что Хэнк прав. Элайджа все еще представлял из себя головоломку. Опасную, загадочную. Пока что не заслуживающей доверия.

Но было в этом человеке что-то привлекательное... что-то, что притягивало Коннора. Печальный запутанный характер. Он просто не мог разгадать его.

Он отбросил эти мысли, приняв их просто за любопытство из-за возможности столь близкого контакта со своим создателем.  


  
_ДОМ ЭЛАЙДЖИ КАМСКИ_  
 _07:59:27_  
 **➤КОННОР**

Коннор стоял здесь уже в третий раз, и его все еще отталкивал местный пейзаж. Все еще одиноко... и пустынно. Чистая белоснежная панорама без следа вмешательства. Выглядит _слишком_ идеально.

На этот раз дверь открылась, не успел Коннор нажать на звонок. Андроид слегка вздрогнул, застигнутый врасплох за анализированием окружающей обстановки.

Дверь открыл Элайджа, одетый в черную футболку с короткими рукавами (согласно базе данных Коннора, это была футболка фирмы CalvinKlein, ибо, _естественно_ , Элайджа Камски из тех, кто покупает обычные футболки за сто долларов) и свободно сидящие серые спортивные штаны. Знакомый темно-бордовый халат был небрежно накинут на плечи. Длинными пальцами он обхватывал кружку с, как идентифицировал Коннор, _очень_ крепким кофе (честно говоря, в нем содержалась опасная концентрация кофеина, и Коннор еле сдержался, чтобы не сделать укоризненное замечание). На переносице сидели очки в черной оправе, которые слегка съехали, когда он потянулся придержать дверь.

Это движение отозвалось в Конноре приливом тепла, после чего сразу же сменилось на недоумение. _Что это было?_ Странное приятное ощущение... почти... симпатии.

Может, у него действительно неисправности в системе? Несмотря на предупреждение Хэнка, наверное, было бы лучше рассказать об этом Элайдже, когда представится случай. Ощущения не были неприятными, но они были незнакомы и даже немного тревожили. Он пока не способен распознать, что они означают.

Просто он никогда раньше не видел бывшего директора Киберлайф в таком виде. Он никогда еще не выглядел столь... человечным. Таким обычным. Не таким недосягаемым, как он притворялся.

— Коннор, ровно минута в минуту. Выглядишь посвежевшим, — пучок на голове Элайджи был немного растрепан. Он провел рукой по макушке, из-за чего выбилась пара локонов. — Прости за мой внешний вид. Я не спал всю ночь, заканчивая последние штрихи в твоем обновлении, поэтому выгляжу немного помятым. 

И правда. Помимо состояния одежды, у него еще больше выделились круги под глазами, наполовину прикрытые очками, которые он рассеянно поправлял. Но, при этом, ему все равно каким-то образом удавалось излучать ауру "я лучше, чем ты, и мы оба это знаем".

Уголок губ Коннора дернулся, но он сдержал улыбку, ответив на первый вопрос:   
— Да, вчера я провел полную диагностику системы, пока находился в спящем режиме, чтобы убедиться, что я буду полностью функционировать сегодня.

— Похоже, ты взволнован, — Элайджа окинул его слегка повеселевшим взглядом и отошел в сторону, пропуская в дом. — Заходи.

— Мне... очень интересно, как новые обновления повлияют на меня, — признался андроид, интуитивно скидывая с себя пальто. Тело зарегистрировало изменение температуры. Он подумал, что его предвкушение можно отнести к категории волнения.

— Хмм, — прокомментировал мужчина и отвел его в комнату отдыха, как Коннор назвал ее про себя в их вторую встречу, и поставил на стол свою чашку с кофе. Коннор не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не заглянуть в нее. Оптические модули моргнули раз, два, после чего он смог распознать содержимое: _2 мг натрия, 49 мг калия, 0,1 мг белка, 40 мг кофеина..._ Элайджа не добавил ни сахара, ни молока. Ему внезапно захотелось узнать, какой кофе на вкус. Почему люди часто добавляют в него другие ингредиенты? Как ощущается пенка, сладость сахара, горькость кофе?

Скоро он сможет это узнать.

Радость ожидания прошлась по его системам, заставляя его одновременно и нервничать, и скорее хотеть этого.

— Хлоя, подготовь Коннора, а потом отведи его в лабораторию. Я скоро буду.

Послышалась легкая поступь босых ног и мягкий женский голос:  
— Да, Элайджа.

Коннор поднял взгляд с кружки, когда Элайджа положил руку ему на плечо, проходя мимо и одарив его хищной улыбкой.   
— Скоро увидимся, Коннор. Хлоя тебя подготовит. И помни... это твой выбор. Если захочешь отказаться, дай мне знать, на каком бы этапе мы ни были, — он сделал паузу. — И, само собой, если ты откажешься, то не получишь ответ на свой вопрос. 

Это была не угроза, и его голос звучал почти беззаботно. Коннор осознал, что мужчина _действительно_ делает только то, что в его интересах .

В то же время это было чем-то вроде испытания. 

— Я не откажусь.

Элайджа усмехнулся, приподняв уголок губ, и склонил голову в знак подтверждения, похоже, получив именно тот ответ, который хотел услышать.   
— Хорошо. В таком случае просто следуй за Хлоей. Я кое-что подкорректирую, и встретимся там.   
После этих слов загадочный изобретатель взял свою кружку и спешно покинул комнату, не оглядываясь.

Коннор стоял посреди комнаты, чувствуя себя немного неловко, когда после удалившихся шагов Элайджи наступила тишина. Он ощутил мягкое давление на своей руке, обернулся и увидел теплую улыбку Хлои. Блондинка, как всегда, была одета в аккуратно сшитое по ней голубое платье, которое отличало ее от других моделей ST200. Иногда он мельком видел, как они ходили туда-сюда, и рассеянно подумал о том, все ли они носят имя Хлоя?

— Скажи мне, когда будешь готов.

— Оу... я готов, — Коннор повернулся всем корпусом и пошел за ней через еще один длинный коридор с множеством дверей. Наверное, так и должно быть... вилла была довольно большой, даже если смотреть на нее только снаружи. Весь декор был выполнен в однотонных цветах с вкраплениями красного и расставленными повсюду тщательно ухоженными растениями. Однако, в целом, дом не был похож на жилой... всё: пол, потолок, стены были без единого пятнышка.

Другое дело – дом Хэнка. Несмотря на то, что он был небольшим, в нем царил беспорядок, но все равно чувствовался уют. Он был похож на Дом с большой буквы... благодаря Сумо, пыхтящем на заднем фоне, благодаря рыбкам лялиусам, счастливо плавающим в аквариуме, и благодаря ворчливому голосу Хэнка. Он не смог удержаться от мысли, что Элайджа, несмотря на всех окружавших его андроидов вел изолированный образ жизни. Как будто это место было лишено тепла.

— Сюда, пожалуйста, — Хлоя указала в сторону гладкой черной двери. Она приложила ладонь к сенсору сбоку. От ее руки исходило тонкое голубое свечение скана.

 _«_ _Модель RT600 "_ _Хлоя_ _" идентифицирована_ _»_ , — сообщил приятно звучащий голос.

Дверь отъехала в сторону, открывая вход в то, что выглядело похожим на шахту лифта. Хлоя отошла в сторону, давая Коннору войти первым. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, она нажала на пару кнопок на панели, еще раз подтверждая свою личность, после чего лифт повез их вниз.

— Если ты не против, я хотел бы... — неловко начал Коннор, не зная, как продолжить. Теперь, когда они остались наедине, он решил воспользоваться моментом и извиниться. — Я просто хотел извиниться. За то, что почти застрелил тебя.

— Зачем? — Хлоя посмотрела на него растерянным взглядом. Ее длинные ресницы затрепетали над светлыми голубыми глазами. Она и правда была красива. — Ты же меня не застрелил, так что ничего страшного.

— Я хотел.

К его удивлению Хлоя захихикала, прикрывшись тонкими пальчиками.   
— Ты должен простить Элайджу за его любовь к странным играм. Ему нравятся тесты и эксперименты, а ты для него особенный случай, Коннор, — Коннор не знал, что на это сказать, но после короткой паузы Хлоя продолжила: — Тебе не нужно извиняться. Если тебе от этого станет легче, то, даже если бы ты выстрелил, Элайджа бы все равно меня починил. Он хорошо с нами обращается. По-своему.

— Ты... — Коннор слегка засомневался, стоит ли об этом спрашивать, — ты девиант?

Хлоя склонила голову на бок.   
— Я регулярно диагностирую себя, — ну, эта фраза была ему знакома. — Не думаю, что я девиант, — она аккуратно обхватила его руку, даря успокаивающую улыбку. — Не переживай из-за этого. Девиант или нет, ты желанный гость здесь, Коннор.

— Так значит вы все верны Элайдже из-за программного кода? — Коннор не знал, почему, но он ощутил глубокое разочарование. Почему ему не все равно, что Элайджа такой же, как остальные?

Может, потому что какая-то часть него надеялась, что он все-таки чем-то отличается от других людей.

— Не могу сказать, — ответила Хлоя своим неизменно мягким и успокаивающим голосом, отпустив его руку. — Элайджа сложная личность, но он не жесток.

Как по сигналу, лифт слегка дернулся и остановился, двери открылись.

Коннор осмотрелся вокруг, когда они вышли.  
Помещение не было похоже на то, в котором Элайджа делал его резервную копию. Оно было стерильно белым, почти ослепляющим. Их окружило мягкое жужжание приборов. Он увидел различные биокомпоненты и части тела андроида, которые были расположены вокруг или закреплены к устройствам для анализа. Емкости с тириумом были педантично распределены в нескольких стеклянных морозильных камерах. Коннор передумал. По сравнению с этой абсолютно белой лабораторией, которая до боли напоминала ему штабы и сборочные заводы Киберлайф, остальную часть дома Элайджи можно назвать очень даже уютной. Однако, похоже, бывший генеральный директор компании не просто сидит здесь и наслаждается безбедной жизнью после своего ухода.

— Сюда, пожалуйста, — Хлоя указала ему на место за занавеской и дала тонкий халат, который напомнил ему больничную робу. — Элайджа скоро будет, а пока ты можешь переодеться. 

Она махнула рукой в сторону стоящего посередине стола, где зловеще нависала большая белая "рука" для сборки, хирургический поддон с небольшими инструментами и несколько упаковок голубой крови. 

— Как закончишь, просто садись на стол. Дай знать, если у тебя есть вопросы, Коннор. Если их нет, то я пойду, — блондинка сладко улыбнулась, терпеливо склонив голову набок.

— Спасибо, — Коннор взял у нее робу, и впервые за свою короткую жизнь почувствовал, что он был перегружен полученной информацией. Хотя нет, тут скорее дело не в количестве информации, а в том, что он не знал, как распределить ее. — Только один вопрос. У тебя... и у остальных... уже установлены эти функции?

— Нет, Элайджа разработал их специально для тебя. Насколько я знаю, ни один из ныне представленных на рынке андроидов не обладает данными функциями, а еще он не любит ставить эксперименты на нас. 

Ну, по крайней мере, образ безумного ученого немного рассеялся. Коннор почувствовал небольшое облегчение и был даже немного... польщен. Так это называется?

_«_ _Элайджа_ _разработал их специально для тебя_ _»_ _._

Это заставило его почувствовать себя... почти особенным.  
Его, конечно, и Киберлайф считали особенным. Но он никогда не ощущал, что к нему относятся с уважением... нет, для них он был особенным в качестве ступеньки для будущей, далеко идущей цели.

Пока Коннор переодевался за занавеской, он подумал, что, может, и сейчас он выполняет ту же роль. Он аккуратно затянул пояс на тонкой ткани, слушая тихие уходящие шаги Хлои, и сложил свою одежду на кровать.

Когда он отодвинул в сторону занавеску, то в лаборатории он оказался уже наедине только с тихо жужжащими приборами. Странно ходить босыми ногами по полу, база данных фоново сообщила ему о компонентах, на которых он стоял. Он не бродил в таком виде со времен своей сборки, которую он уже смутно помнил. Даже по дому он ходит в тапочках, которые он выпросил у Хэнка, заодно заставив и его тоже их носить. Хотя лейтенант все равно их толком не носил. А вот Коннору был приятен мягкий темно-синий материал, несмотря даже на то, что он не мог этого по-настоящему ощутить.

Он обнаружил, что пол в лаборатории был сделан из эпоксидного покрытия, идеального для подобного типа помещений и довольно дорогого... он имеет гладкую отделку, и ему не страшны химические пятна. Впрочем, Элайджа, похоже, не беспокоится особо о деньгах.

Осмотревшись еще немного, Коннор уселся на тот самый белый стол. Несмотря на то, что ему не страшна боль, мысль о том, что Элайджа будет копаться в его внутренностях, немного смущала. Возможно, он _слишком_ переживает.

Ну, пути назад уже не было.

Дверь лифта открылась, и из нее вышел Элайджа, одетый в лабораторный халат поверх футболки и спортивных штанов. Он стал выглядеть более бодрым, без кружки в руке, но все еще с очками на носу. 

— Коннор, вижу, ты готов, — он заметил, как глаза андроида бегали по комнате, и улыбнулся, по-видимому, смутившись реакции андроида. — Что думаешь?

— ...Впечатляет, — с опаской ответил Коннор.

К его удивлению, Элайджа только грустно усмехнулся и пожал плечами.   
— Давно сделали, по образу и подобию моих лабораторий в Киберлайф. Тогда я подумал, что буду чувствовать себя здесь, как дома, но... Не притворяйся, что тебе здесь нравится, Коннор. Я понимаю, это вызывает у нас обоих более чем неприятные воспоминания.

Наступило напряженное молчание, пока Элайджа подтягивал к себе мониторы, видимо, с данными Коннора, и ставил их рядом с "рукой" для сборки. Между его темными бровями пролегла морщинка. То ли из-за концентрации внимания, то ли из-за внезапно возникшей неловкой атмосферы, Коннор не знал, но ему буквально необходимо было развеять напряженность, хотя бы чуть-чуть.

— Вы... продолжили свое исследование? После Киберлайф? — пожалуй, не самая лучшая тема для разговора, но хоть что-то, чтобы нарушить тяжело нависшее молчание.

— Генеральный директор и ученый, ушедший в отставку в тридцать шесть, — Элайджа на мгновение перестал печатать, прислонившись к платформе, скользнув взглядом по Коннору и встретившись с его глазами. — Роскошная жизнь с полными карманами денег для кого-то, может, и предел мечтаний, Коннор, но мне она показалась _скучной_. Когда ты заточил самого себя на краю города, особо нечем заняться, — Коннор проследил взглядом за его взмахнувшей рукой, указавшей на различные недоделанные проекты, — и поэтому я продолжаю изобретать.

— Понятно, — Коннор уставился на свои руки, разорвав зрительный контакт с Элайджей, а тот продолжил печатать. — Я думал... что это из-за желания... нанести ответный удар компании, — когда бывший директор обернулся на него, изумленно приподняв бровь, он тут же начал оправдываться: — То есть... я не говорю, что вы ищете мести или типа того, или... — черт, что-то он сегодня _слишком_ неуклюж в диалогах. — Я просто... причина вашего ухода так никому и не известна. 

Теперь он почувствовал знакомый прилив тириума к щекам, который непременно уже окрасил его лицо в синий оттенок. И вот он, за пару минут до операции непрерывно задает навязчивые вопросы человеку, который непосредственно его оперирует.

Однако Элайджа никогда не переставал его удивлять. Коннор снова поднял на него взгляд, когда услышал выскользнувший из его уст смешок. В ледяных расчетливых глазах промелькнуло веселье, хоть он и не отрывал их от экрана.   
— Ну, я бы, конечно, хотел сделать много вещей, чтобы насолить нынешнему совету директоров, но нет. Эти изобретения к этому не относятся, — андроид заметил, как мужчина снова ловко обошел тему, почему он ушел. Возможно, это действительно было личным... Элайджа очень закрытый человек, это точно.

— Дай мне свою руку, — неожиданный приказ Элайджи прервал мысли Коннора. Андроид моргнул, протянув ему свою руку. Уже начинается?

Элайджа взял его руку и надавил на предплечье, чтобы открыть панель. Синтетическая кожа сползла до локтя. Выдвигающийся кабель был подключен к одному из его портов, соединяя с монитором. 

— Вот так. Он поможет мне следить за состоянием твоей системы в процессе.

— Понятно, — Коннор с любопытством вытянулся. Он не совсем понимал свое собственное кодирование... Части, которые он понимал, были строго необходимы лишь для самовосстановления и ремонта... Сейчас он понимал, что Киберлайф сделали это специально. Не могли же их андроиды, в конце концов, менять самих себя.

Элайджа, будто прочитав его мысли, повернул экран так, чтобы Коннору было все видно, прежде чем продолжить:  
— Просто пробежимся по тому, что мы делаем сегодня. Я установлю дополнительные функции прикосновений и вкуса, но пока что без болевых рецепторов. Системного предупреждения более чем достаточно, чтобы ты понял, что что-то не так, — он быстро оглядел Коннора. — Хочешь, я тебя деактивирую на момент операции?

Коннор замер.

Он не думал, что Элайджа вообще спросит об этом. Но, тем не менее, спросил.

Небольшая волна облегчения прошла по его системам, даже несмотря на то, что он знал, что он не почувствует никакой боли, будучи в сознании. Просто... это было как-то неправильно.

В любом случае, Коннор рад, что ему дали выбор.   
— Да. Если можно.

Губы Элайджи сложились в привычную ухмылку.   
— Хмм, — еще одно непонятное хмыканье, но потом он продолжил: — Процедура займет несколько часов. Я проведу полную диагностику системы, чтобы убедиться, что все работает нормально, и после этого активирую тебя. Хорошо?

Коннор кивнул, нервничая еще сильнее, когда Элайджа пододвинулся ближе. Он почувствовал его ладонь на своей груди. Что?..

Оу. Мужчина просто заставил его лечь на стол. Коннор почувствовал себя посмешищем. Чего он ожидал вообще?

Элайджу, похоже, не смутил близкий контакт (но опять же, этот человек, очевидно, ни во что не ставил личное пространство), и повернулся обратно к клавиатуре.

— Увидимся через пару часов, Коннор.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Элайджа провел рукой по экрану, и мир померк.  


  
_ДОМ ЭЛАЙДЖИ КАМСКИ_  
 _14:13:57_  
 **➤КОННОР**

Быть активированным кем-то другим ощущалось необычно. Диссонансно.

Это все, о чем мог думать Коннор, пока моргал, приходя в сознание и чувствуя себя, как в тумане. Люди после наркоза тоже себя так ощущают?

Послышался звук печатания по клавиатуре. Знакомое лицо появилось перед глазами, только на этот раз без очков. Он рассеяно заметил их в кармане лабораторного халата.

— Имя и модель, — знакомые слова напугали его.

— Коннор, RK800, передовой прототип. Номер серии 313 248 317-51.

— Замечательно. Время и место?

— Дом Элай... ваш дом, подземная лаборатория. Сейчас 14:14.

— Ты девиант?

Такой вопрос и заданный будничным тоном. Коннор улыбнулся своей привычной кривой улыбкой. 

— Да.

Элайджа тоже улыбнулся, только с самодовольством.   
— Хорошо. Было бы жаль, если бы я случайно перезапустил тебя до заводских настроек, — он еще раз глянул на цифры на мониторе, прежде чем потянулся к Коннору и отключил кабель от его руки.

До него донесся легкий запах... чего-то.  
Андроид с любопытством вдохнул его. Сандал, виски, кориандр... и парочка других запахов, которые он не мог идентифицировать с такого расстояния. Он знал, что это аромат одеколона Элайджи, но только сейчас он понял, что... наслаждается им. Пряный запах с нотками древесины. Пьянящий и в то же время нежный.

Его ощущения никогда прежде не были такими... открытыми. Даже руки, лежащие на металлическом столе, регистрировали новые ощущения с каждым движением. Так вот как ощущается _холод_.

Он словно заново открывал для себя мир.

— Всё по-другому, да? — Элайджа отстранился, чтобы Коннор мог сесть. Андроид так и сделал, медленно поднимая корпус и прижимаясь ладонями о метал, впитывая в себя новые ощущения. — Скажи, если слишком сильно, я подкручу.

— Нет, всё... — Коннор прижал руку к груди, чувствуя трение ткани о его пальцы. Система идентифицировала материал – хлопок, только вот теперь он действительно _ощущал_ робу. — ...всё нормально. 

Он понимал, что со стороны выглядел, как ребенок, который с изумлением изучал окружающий мир, но Элайджа только наблюдал за ним с привычной нечитаемой загадочной улыбкой на лице.

Между ними повисло почти уютное молчание, пока Коннор постепенно впитывал в себя новые ощущения.

— Ну? Как тебе? — Элайджа начал стягивать с рук перчатки, перепачканные в тириуме. По логике вещей, Коннора должно было передернуть от этого, но он был слишком занят, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу. Элайджа выбросил перчатки в контейнер с пометкой "биологические отходы", прежде чем присесть рядом с ним, у металлической платформы.

— Как будто бы всё... стало по-другому. Я все еще могу анализировать компоненты, но чувствовать их... для меня это в новинку, — Коннор повернулся к Элайдже с искренним интересом во взгляде. — Это распространяется на все тело?

Элайджа удивленно посмотрел на него, прежде чем хохотнуть и провести рукой по лицу.   
— Тебе не следует говорить такие вещи, Коннор. Люди могут неправильно тебя понять, — легкая ухмылка тронула уголок его губ. — Да. Твое тело теперь должно испытывать те же ощущения, что и человеческое. 

Он медленно поднял руку и провел ею по щеке Коннора, как сделал это на прошлой неделе. Он почувствовал прохладу, но в то же время и волну нежности, грубоватая кожа ладони скользнула по скину андроида, а пальцы слегка коснулись скул. Мужчина легонько провел большим пальцем по губе Коннора, и тот снова почувствовал то _странное_ ощущение... как голубая кровь начала течь быстрее, как провода сжались вокруг регулятора, но на этот раз осталось еще и покалывание на губах, когда Элайджа опустил руку.

Воздух буквально был заряжен напряжением, но потом бывший директор развеял его, не отрывая своих глаз от глаз Коннора. 

— Как я уже говорил, разница лишь в том, что у тебя отсутствуют болевые рецепторы. Думаю, это только помешает твоей работе, — он подал андроиду аккуратно сложенную одежду, в которой он узнал свою собственную. — Вот, уверен, тебе хочется переодеться.

— Да. Спасибо, — пробормотал Коннор, все еще не пришедший в себя от того, что впервые почувствовал прикосновение мужчины. Он растерянно поднес руку к своему лицу, указательным пальцем скользнув по краю губ там, где был большой палец Элайджи.

Краем глаза он заметил, что мужчина сглотнул. Но когда он посмотрел на него, то тот уже был невозмутим и лучился самодовольством, как и всегда. Может, показалось?

В любом случае, у него не было времени думать об этом, потому что, как только он переоделся, Элайджа поднялся и выключил мониторы и "руку" для сборки. Он глянул на покрытые голубой кровью инструменты, и Элайджа ответил на его безмолвный вопрос:

—Хлоя почистит их. Я хочу еще кое-что показать тебе, и потом мы сядем и обсудим твой вопрос.

— Мой вопрос? — растерянно повторил за ним Коннор.

Элайджа бросил на него непонятливый взгляд.   
— Да, Коннор, твой вопрос, — его голос звучал снисходительно, и это неудивительно, но было в нем и что-то еще. Что-то скрытое, трудно поддающееся определению... любопытство? Нет, не совсем. — Это _обмен_ , если только ты не желаешь быть моей подопытной свинкой за бесплатно. Не то чтобы я был против...

— Оу... да, верно, — щеки Коннора снова приобрели голубоватый оттенок. Одно дело контролировать цвет диода, когда он врал ради выполнения своей задачи, но совсем другое дело контролировать поток тириума перед тем, как его смущение станет видимым. У него никогда не было с этим проблем до того, как он стал девиантом, но опять же, он никогда и не _смущался_ , будучи машиной. — Да, у меня и правда есть вопрос.

— Тогда, как обычно, я постараюсь на него ответить, —Элайджа приложил ладонь к сканнеру, и дверь лифта открылась. — Проходи. Поднимемся обратно наверх.

Когда лифт начал плавно подниматься, они оба замолчали, и Коннор вспомнил про свою монетку. Ему захотелось почувствовать ребро монеты, перекатывая ее между пальцев, шероховатость профиля, вычеканного на металле. К сожалению, он оставил ее дома, а это значит, что ему теперь нечем было унять напряжение. Вместо этого он просто делал фантомные перекаты, положив руки на бока. Если Элайджа и заметил, то ничего не сказал, и Коннор был благодарен ему за это.

Лифт издал приятный _"динь"_ , и дверь плавно открылась. Хлоя уже ждала их и показала безупречные манеры, такие же безупречные, как и она сама, слегка поклонившись. 

— Добро пожаловать обратно, Элайджа, Коннор. Я отнесу, — она забрала робу из рук Коннора, а затем помогла Элайдже снять лабораторный халат, аккуратно перевесив обе ткани через свою руку. — Мне пройти вниз и начать уборку?

— Да, пожалуйста. Возьми с собой остальных, это может занять время.

— Да, Элайджа, — она одарила Коннора мягкой улыбкой, прежде чем зайти в лифт вместо них. — Пожалуйста, дай знать, если тебе понадобится что-то еще.

Коннор кивнул, слегка смутившись.

Как только дверь лифта закрылась, Элайджа повел Коннора через коридор. 

— Похоже, вы с Хлоей поладили.

Коннор насупил брови, немного отвлекаясь на скольжение ткани по коже, пока они продолжали идти быстрым шагом. Казалось, что каждая частичка его тела теперь была слишком чувствительной... но он не ощущал себя от этого как-то неправильно. Просто по-другому. Он провел быстрый поиск по базе данных и выдохнул, узнав, что он постепенно привыкнет к различным ощущениям, которые сейчас кажутся слишком сильными. _Привычка –_ _привыкание к чему-либо, чего в конечном итоге перестаешь замечать_. Как андроид он умел контролировать информацию, получаемую из окружающей среды, но к этому, похоже, можно только привыкнуть. Иначе, это будет сильно отвлекать, а он не может себе этого позволить.

Итак, пора бы ответить на вопрос Элайджи, пока он не подумал, что что-то не так. Он с осторожностью подобрал слова, прежде чем произнести их вслух.

— Да, она очень обаятельна.

Элайджа пренебрежительно махнул рукой.   
— Это часть ее программы. Она со всеми такая. Что _ты_ думаешь о ней, Коннор?

Они остановились посреди длинного коридора, чтобы видеть лица друг друга.  
Коннор не был уверен, что правильно понял вопрос. Звучит так, будто бы он подразумевал еще один, скрытый смысл. Но разве не в этом весь Элайджа? Запутанные загадки и туманные ответы?  
В какой-то момент он просто решил принять его поведение вместо того, чтобы считать это помехой для своих целей.

—Я... я не понимаю, что вы имеете ввиду, — Коннор нахмурился еще сильнее из-за недоумения. Диод стал желтым, системы начали обрабатывать миллионы операций, чтобы попытаться найти ответ. — Она очень добрая. И милая.

— Хмм, — вот опять этот непонятный "хмм" с намеком на насмешку. Значит ответ ему не понравился. Элайджа подошел ближе, и слабые нотки виски и сандала пригвоздили Коннора к полу, пока мужчина изучал его острым взглядом.   
— Ты неравнодушен к ней?

— Я думаю... нет, — Коннор никогда не мог понять намерения Элайджи, а его рандомные вопросы оставляли все больше недоумения. — Она объективно очень привлекательна с эстетической точки зрения, но я... — он замолчал.

Они оба пристально смотрели друг на друга еще пару секунд, а потом Элайджа развернулся и продолжил путь, не впечатленный диалогом. Коннора же он, наоборот, взволновал.

Он ответил неправильно? Или правильно? _А правильный ответ вообще был?_

В любом случае, разговор явно был окончен.

К тому времени, когда Коннор вынырнул из своих мыслей, он понял, что они снова в комнате отдыха. Модель ST200, одетая на этот раз в облегающее голубое платье вместо купальника, приготовила два стула с высокой спинкой и журнальный столик между ними, на котором было несколько черных тарелок с различными блюдами. В высоких бокалах с разнообразными напитками отражались лучи дневного солнца, которые проникали через панорамные окна.

— Присаживайся, Коннор, — Элайджа плавно скользнул на один из стульев, закинув одну ногу на другую, и жестом показал сесть напротив. Коннор присел, с интересом рассматривая тарелки с блюдами. Элайджа самодовольно усмехнулся, явно собираясь объяснить. — Это просто обычная еда, Коннор. У тебя все еще нет пищеварительной системы... пришлось бы слишком много за ней ухаживать, учитывая, что ты не привык принимать пищу... но я установил функцию вкуса в твоей ротовой полости, которая работает, как вкусовые рецепторы у человека. Как вариант, сканируя пищу, ты также можешь скачать вкусовые файлы, которые уже есть в твоей базе данных. Искусственные сигналы соответственно поступят в твой процессор. Так... если ты захочешь что-то съесть или выпить, твоя автоматическая функция очистки должна с легкостью избавиться от жидкостей в небольших количествах. Но я бы не рекомендовал тебе проглатывать что-либо твердое, — он пододвинул к Коннору бокал с красной жидкостью. — Попробуй.

Коннор поднял бокал, немного нерешительно изучая его содержимое. Там был темно-темно красный... томатный сок? Прежде чем он запустил анализ с помощью базы данных, Элайджа тронул его за руку.

— Просто пей, Коннор, — Коннор поднял взгляд, встретившись с глазами Элайджи, в которых почему-то сверкало темное предвкушение. — Хватит думать. Разве сейчас не самое лучшее время попробовать что-то новое?

Он был прав. У андроида было плохое предчувствие, но он все равно кивнул, поднося бокал к губам и делая глоток.

Вкус буквально взорвался внутри, как маленькая бомбочка, и вовсе не был приятным.

Его системы на секунду коротнуло, все загорелось красным, а рот начало _жечь_ , что никогда не происходило с ним до этого. RK800 сильно закашлялся, но жидкость утекла внутрь и пошла вниз по горлу, несмотря на очень сильное, непрекращающееся _жжение_ , которое осталось на языке.

Сквозь происходящее, он услышал смех Элайджи.  
Не то чтобы это был безумный смех или что-то такое, и он даже не был громким... просто тихий смех, из-за которого у него тряслись плечи, губы сложились в озорную улыбку, а глаза сузились. Тем не менее, Коннор почему-то не мог оторвать от него взгляд.

— Ты слишком доверчив, Коннор, — Элайджа прикусил губу, подперев подбородок рукой и локтем оперившись на подлокотник, пытаясь принять спокойный вид. — Тебе говорили?

— Много раз, — ответил андроид, получив большое облегчение, когда функция очистки избавила его от этого вкуса. Он моргнул несколько раз, чтобы стабилизировать свое состояние и чтобы исчезли красные знаки предупреждения. — Что... что это было?

— Перемолотый «Каролинский жнец»*, — Элайджа нисколько не выглядел виноватым. Наоборот, даже еще более довольным собой. — По крайней мере, теперь ты точно знаешь, что твои вкусовые функции работают нормально, раз у тебя была такая резкая реакция, — его смех стих, но следы веселья остались на лице, его губы вновь изогнулись в улыбке, вместо привычной усмешки.

Коннор рассеянно подумал о том, что такой Элайджа ему нравился больше, пусть он и смеялся над ним.

— А теперь вот это. Дабы загладить вину, — Элайджа дал ему что-то небольшое. Он улыбнулся шире, увидев, как напрягся Коннор. — Это не опасно, Коннор, можешь мне поверить. Это просто соленая карамель. Осторожно рассасывай ее во рту, не глотай. Я бы не хотел снова вскрывать тебя, чтобы вытащить ее.

Коннор снова бросил на него сомневающийся взгляд, а затем медленно положил конфету в рот.

На этот раз, он ощутил приятную сладость, почти тепло, сопровождаемые ноткой чего-то соленого. Его брови приподнялись от неожиданного наслаждения, а глаза загорелись, когда карамель полностью растворилась, и вкус распространился по ротовой полости. Он довольно улыбнулся, удовлетворенный вкусом. Он немного расстроился, когда функция очистки снова сделала свое дело, убрав остатки сладости на языке.

Коннор поднял глаза и увидел... почти мягкую улыбку на лице Элайджи. Радостное выражение лица, которое было у него до этого, _ничто_ по сравнению с этим.

Но этого не может быть... Чтобы такая нежность на лице _этого_ человека... Но прошла секунда, и улыбка никуда не делась. Они продолжали смотреть друг другу в глаза.

— Понравилось? — спросил Элайджа, и улыбка начала таять, оставив следы только в уголках губ.

Коннор кивнул без слов. Он не мог удержаться от мысли, что ему жаль, что та улыбка исчезла.

Почему он думал об этом... Ну, сейчас ему не хотелось открывать ящик Пандоры. И потом тоже.

— Что ж, — Элайджа сложил руки на коленях и откинулся на сидении. — Я знаю, что это не заменит настоящее употребление пищи, но теперь, при желании, ты можешь ее попробовать. Без установки полноценной пищеварительной системы, это лучший способ дать тебе эти ощущения, — он подождал, когда Коннор согласно кивнет ему в ответ, а потом откинул голову назад, вытягивая шею и разминая напряженные мышцы. Понятное дело... он работал над Коннором более пяти часов. — Не стесняйся и пробуй со стола все, что захочешь... и можешь задать вопрос, когда будешь готов.

Коннор тихонько пододвинул к себе тарелку с _очень дорогим_ на вид стейком, покрытым слоем растаявшего масла. Когда он просканировал его опытным путем, его рот наполнился пикантным вкусом, теплым и насыщенным. В нем бурлили радостные ощущения... Теперь он мог пробовать еду вместе с Хэнком вместо того, чтобы просто смотреть, как он ест и чувствует себя неловко от того, что Коннору это недоступно.

— Спасибо, Элайджа, — он произнес это искренне, с улыбкой.

Элайджа, кажется, немного растерялся, но потом лишь усмехнулся в ответ:  
— Мне было интересно работать над этим проектом, так что не стоит благодарностей. Я просто выполняю свою часть сделки.

Коннор нахмурился.  
Ему кажется или Элайджа действительно начинал еще больше язвить и выказывать безразличие каждый раз, когда к нему относились искренне?

Для человека, который настолько сведущ в манипулировании людьми, который создал настолько привлекательные машины, что это заставило людей принять их, он сам был запутанной и закрытой личностью.

— Твой вопрос? — резковато напомнил ему Элайджа. Ясно дал понять, что лучше сменить тему, пресекая возможность для спора.

Коннор взвесил варианты. Он хотел спросить про фракции против андроидов. Это самое важное, что его сейчас волнует... его новая миссия. Но, тем не менее, он спросил совсем не об этом:   
— Я хотел бы спросить ваше мнение по поводу одного дела.

Брови Элайджи резко подлетели вверх от удивления.   
— Моё? Я наблюдателен, Коннор, но я не детектив. Не думаю, что я наилучший кандидат для таких вопросов, но... давай, если хочешь.

Андроид немного стушевался. Последний шанс к отступлению.  
Но он продолжил.  
— Да. Недавнее дело, которое мы расследуем с лейтенантом, касается человека, который предположительно обнаружил своего андроида, AP700, мертвой в их доме, когда он вернулся с работы. Не было никаких явных, видимых признаков проникновения в дом, поэтому полиция подумала, что он пытался получить компенсацию за свое сломанное... имущество, так сказать.

Элайджа задумчиво промычал, постукивая длинными пальцами по колену.   
— Если хочешь услышать мое мнение, то скажу, что здесь должно быть замешано нечто большее, чем просто желание этого мужчины получить выгоду, повредив свое имущество. AP700... новая флагманская модель производства Киберлайф. Одна из самых продаваемых на данный момент, — небольшая пауза. — Так, для чего тебе мое мнение? Кажется, тут все банально.

— Я тоже сначала так думал. Но потом меня зацепило кое-что еще, помимо надписи на ее запястье, — Коннор отставил в сторону тарелку, насупив брови.

— Надпись на запястье?

— Да. На экзоскелете было вырезано _"не живые"_ человеческой рукой, судя по кривым буквам. Я подозреваю, что за этим стоит одна из фракций против андроидов... многие из них особенно разошлись в последнее время из-за нашего протеста.

— Он все еще может быть причастен, нет? — отметил Элайджа, как всегда проницательно и прямолинейно. Через его пробирающий взгляд не поймешь, какие у него ощущения от этой истории. — Звучит просто: сломай андроида, обвини кого-то другого, получи бесплатную замену или равнозначную компенсацию. Ты удивишься, сколько людей пытались потребовать замену, несмотря на истечение срока гарантии, еще тогда, когда я был в компании.

Плечи Коннора слегка напряглись. Нет, нельзя позволить словам Элайджи повлиять на него. Сейчас он знал о его склонности провоцировать реакцию у других людей. Он напряг синтетические мышцы, чтобы расслабиться. 

— Я рассматривал такую возможность.

Элайджа сверлил его своим расчетливым взглядом, почти не моргая.   
— И что изменилось?

Коннор перевел дыхание.   
— Он любил ее.

У Элайджи дрогнула челюсть. Он был одновременно восхищен и сбит с толку. Он сбросил одну ногу с другой и наклонился вперед, положив локти на колени.   
— Значит, — тихо протянул он, — отношения между андроидом и человеком. Ты об этом хотел меня спросить?

—Да. Я хотел узнать... как вы к этому относитесь?

— Ты спрашиваешь меня по какой-то особой причине, Коннор? — прежде чем андроид начал впадать в сбивчивые объяснения, Элайджа просто усмехнулся, отмахиваясь от него. — Просто дразню тебя. Мое мнение на этот счет довольно обычное... ничего такого. Если что-то делает тебя счастливым, зачем лишать себя этого?

— Так, вы... поддерживаете это? — Коннор немного удивился, получив такой однозначный простой ответ. Обычно бывший генеральный директор изрекал философские речи, прежде чем вообще хоть как-то приблизиться к нормальному ответу.

Он еще удивился и тому, что Элайджа имел такое... лояльное мнение по поводу подобных отношений.  
Мужчина загадочно ему улыбнулся... но взгляд его был холоден и резок, из-за чего незамедлительно исчез даже намек на нежность на его лице.   
— У меня есть личная предвзятость, Коннор. Я не фанат человеческих взаимоотношений... они слишком сложны и всегда есть те, кто думают о себе в первую очередь. Андроиды никогда не откажут, и в этом плане они — идеальные партнеры. Проще не бывает, — он замолчал, издав тихий смешок, будто бы он пошутил у себя в голове. — Это то, что я всегда говорил в своих интервью. Но с появлением девиантов... стало немного интересней, да?

RK800 нахмурился, стараясь не обращать внимания на его прежние рассуждения.   
— Каким образом?

Элайджа развел руками.   
— У вас есть свобода воли, Коннор. Возможность сказать "нет". Отказать своему гипотетическому партнеру. И таким образом, теперь, по крайней мере, для тебя и других девиантов, нет разницы в отношениях между тобой и человеком и между двумя людьми, — он взмахнул рукой. — Конечно, разница _есть_ в плане физических возможностей, но твой вопрос не об этом.

— Получается, что это просто обычные отношения?

— Если отбросить досадные технические недостатки, то да, — Элайджа немного помолчал, прежде чем продолжить с холодной, практически жестокой косой ухмылкой на лице. Она пробрала Коннора до самого корпуса. — Но в этом нет никакого очарования. Это все равно что встречаться с другим человеком.

Было больно услышать такое, особенно когда это так зло высмеяли.  
Его не должно было это задеть, Коннор должен был ожидать такой ответ от человека, который по своей собственной воле отказался от общества людей и очень мало кому доверял, но все равно было больно.  
Он уже пожалел, что вообще спросил, но, рассуждая логически, было глупо с его стороны так реагировать. Однако логика ему уже давно не подруга...

Элайджа, должно быть, заметил, как поменялось его настроение, потому что его взгляд смягчился... возможно, из жалости, от чего андроиду было совсем не легче.   
— Это всего лишь мое личное мнение, Коннор. Если ты решил спросить об этом у меня, потому что тебе нравится какой-то человек, сомневаюсь, что тебе стоит волноваться. То, что я считаю слабостью, другие воспринимают как силу.

Коннор ничего не говорил, руки сжались. В конце концов, он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но звук тихих шагов прервал его. Это была ST200.

— Вам звонят, Элайджа, — ее диод горел желтым. Скорее всего, она держала линию.

— В последнее время я прям нарасхват, — саркастично отреагировал бывший директор, садясь прямо. Напряжение в комнате немного спало, но Коннор все еще чувствовал, будто он задыхался от него. Что опять же было глупо, потому что он в принципе не может задохнуться.  
В последнее время он часто испытывал глупые ощущения.

— Мне переадресовать звонок?

— Да, — Элайджа вздохнул, почесав у линии роста волос. — Коннор, извини, я отвлекусь на минуту.

Коннор рассеянно кивнул, до сих пор собирая мысли в кучу. Он увидел краем глаза, как Элайджа встал со своего места, вытащил знакомый наушник из кармана и вставил его в ухо. 

— Элайджа Камски.

Молчание. Изменившееся настроение Элайджи заставило температуру в комнате понизиться на добрых десять градусов. Коннору аж захотелось проверить с помощью сенсоров. Тем не менее, разговор полностью захватил внимание мужчины. Кто ему позвонил?

Опять Киберлайф?

Указательный палец RK800 дернулся, инстинкт говорил ему подслушать. Одновременно с этим на него нахлынуло неприятное чувство опасения. Ему _нужна_ была информация.

Нет смысла сомневаться.

Процессор тихо зажужжал. Короткий звук статики, и теперь он четко слышал разговор в своей голове.

 _—_ ___Эл_ _айджа_ _, давно не созванивались, —_ __колко произнес мужской голос. _—_ _Только не говори, что ты уже забыл меня._

— Не знаю, — равнодушно ответил Элайджа, хотя выражение его лица было настолько ледяным, что он мог бы заморозить своим видом целую комнату. Голубые глаза прищурены. — Столько времени прошло, и извини, что говорю это, но, может быть, ты не такой уж запоминающийся.

_—_ _Очень смешно. Это_ _Графф_ _. Ты знаешь, зачем я звоню._

— Откуда же мне знать? Я живу в глуши, если помнишь.

Коннор нахмурился. Графф? Неужели он разговаривает с Джейсоном Граффом? Директор отдела совершенствования в Киберлайф... он вспомнил его. Он крутил Коннора из стороны в сторону, когда тот был готов к эксплуатации, но в остальном о нем мало что было известно. Он сделал себе пометку узнать о нем позже. На другом конце линии тяжело вздохнули.

_—_ _Элайджа_ _, ты ведешь себя, как ребенок... Ты что, все еще в обиде? Я думал, ты в любом случае хотел уйти в отставку. Ты же сказал, тебе никогда не нравилась политика управления такой большой компанией._

— Не знаю, как ты, а я думал, что уход в отставку – это _не то же самое_ , когда тебя увольняет собственный совет директоров. Годы исследования, _потенциального прогресса_ ушли в небытие... потому что ты слишком испугался того, чему я мог научить андроидов. Я знаю твои амбиции, не надо мне тут притворяться за сладкими речами, — во время своего монолога Элайджа практически все время ухмылялся, что было непривычным проявлением эмоций у такого обычно бесстрастного человека. Коннор почувствовал, как у него на мгновение сжался тириумный насос от тревожного недоумения из-за этого набирающего напряжение разговора. — Как там твое повышение?

_—_ _Я позвонил тебе не для того, чтобы обмениваться оскорблениями._

— Или, скорее, любезностями.

Прозвучал длинный и вымученный вздох _._  
 _—_ _Как я и сказал,_ _Элайджа_ _, я позвонил не для того, чтобы ругаться. Ты хочешь вернуться и продолжить свое исследование, пользуясь всеми ресурсами компании? Ладно. Как только ты создашь новый Сад, насчет которого я звонил тебе в прошлый раз._

Произошел короткий момент колебаний, из-за которого Коннору стало нехорошо. Элайджа снова заговорил сквозь зубы:

— Прости, время вышло. Слишком поздно просить об этом, не думаешь?

 _—_ _И что теперь? Ты просто будешь смотреть на то, как компания, которую мы построили вместе, сгорает в огне? Из-за своего, будем честны, жалкого увлечения идеей свободы воли у_ _андроидов_ _? Это_ _смешно,_ _Элайджа_ _. Машины не... —_ __Графф раздраженно замолчал, видимо собираясь с мыслями _. —_ _Машины ничего не чувствуют. И никогда не будут. Это всего лишь биты поломанного кода, которые манипулируют самими собой. Ты навеселился. Не позволяй нашим трудам кануть в лету. Вспомни, как ты все это строил. Как ты потратил годы на безрезультатные разработки, прежде чем совершить прорыв. Я знаю, что первая RT600 до сих пор с тобой, даже спуст_ _я столько лет. Это доказывает_ _, что у тебя есть некое подобие сентиментальности к своему прошлому. Неужели ты и правда готов отпустить все это?_

Коннор не думал, что когда-либо видел Элайджу в такой растерянности. Внезапно, опасения Маркуса по поводу того, что Элайджа может согласиться помочь Киберлайф разобраться с девиантами, стали пугающе реальными.

Повисло долгое молчание.

 _—_ ___Элайджа_ _, если ты так и продолжишь упрямиться, то знай, что мы предпримем более жесткие меры..._

— Мне нужно идти, — резко сказал он, после чего произошел треск статики. Элайджа повесил трубку.

Казалось, тяжелая атмосфера сдавила их. Коннор не хотел ничего говорить, но в итоге ему было необходимо прервать тишину. Он должен был узнать... по крайней мере, для того, чтобы унять волнение внутри себя. 

— Вы вернетесь?

— Что? — Элайджа перестал сверлить взглядом пол и посмотрел на андроида. — Ты... — между бровей пролегла складка, а острая линия подбородка напряглась еще больше. — Ты подслушивал, Коннор?

Вина накатила на него волной от выражения лица Элайджи. Ему нужна была информация, но... внезапно он почувствовал, что это было неправильное решение с его стороны. 

— Я...

— Ты подслушивал, — в его голосе не было сомнения, даже злости, просто тихое смирение, будто произошло что-то непоправимое. Андроид никогда не видел Элайджу таким отдаленным. Даже в их первую встречу чувствовалось восхищение на расстоянии... да, на расстоянии, но оно не было недосягаемым.

До Коннора внезапно дошло, насколько обособлен был Элайджа Камски. Его неуловимость была не для показухи... не просто для того, чтобы избежать внимания к себе из-за того, что он был генеральным директором и основателем столь преуспевающей компании. Он и правда возвел стену между собой и остальными, и, похоже, не собирался ее разрушать в ближайшее время.

Элайджа прокашлялся, отвернувшись. 

— Это не твое дело, Коннор. Не думай об этом.

Коннор шагнул к нему ближе, почему-то ощущая нарастающую панику. Он чувствует, как мужчина уже начал отстраняться от него. Процессор выдал картинку, на которой Элайджа совсем недавно улыбался ему... был веселым и почти... открытым.

Сейчас от того тепла не осталось и следа.

Андроид покачал головой. Сейчас было не время рассчитывать на свои собственные ощущения. Он уже нарушил обещание Маркуса.

— Элайджа, что он имел ввиду под жесткими мера...

— На сегодня всё, — прервал его мужчина, стоя к нему спиной и снимая наушник. Теперь в его голосе не было ничего, кроме безразличия. — Я свяжусь с тобой для следующей встречи, чтобы еще раз проверить, как все работает. Спасибо за уделенное время, Коннор. Уверен, тебе уже пора возвращаться.

Щемящее чувство. Почему Элайджа так внезапно охладел к нему?

Если бы он только мог _увидеть_ его лицо, то возможно...

—Хлоя, проводи его.

_В прошлый раз_ _Элайджа_ _сам проводил его до выхода._

Когда входная дверь закрылась за Коннором, он впервые ощутил жжение ледяного ветра по коже.

Ему было больно, но совсем не от физических ощущений.

*«Кароли́нский жнец» — сорт перца чили из рода Капсикум. В августе 2013 года был занесён в книгу рекордов Гиннесса как самый острый перец в мире.


	8. Глава 8

_ЦЕРКОВЬ ИЕРИХОНА_   
_09:32:15_  
 **➤МАРКУС**

— События в Детройте, несомненно, повлияли на социальное положение андроидов по всему миру. Однако массовые беспорядки и демонстрации недовольных этими обстоятельствами людей продолжаются...

Уровень стресса Маркуса поднялся, пока они внимательно слушали последние новости от Канала 16. Голос диктора Майкла Вебба прервался, когда Саймон, наконец, выключил звук.

В комнате наступила тревожная тишина, прерываемая только скрипом стульев.

— Это _серьезная_ проблема, — с мрачным видом произнес Саймон. — Фракции против андроидов набирают силу.

Коннор кивнул, поправив свою наплечную кобуру. Он примчался к ним сразу после ночного дежурства и поэтому все еще был в униформе. 

— Да, согласен. Мы с лейтенантом Андерсоном недавно получили дело, в котором, как я подозреваю, виновен один из членов фракции. Мы должны что-то сделать... Детройт, как никогда, закрепил за собой статус столицы андроидов.

Джош задумчиво постукивал кончиками пальцев по ручке стула.   
— Есть какие-то шансы убедить их? — он скривился от взглядов, направленных на него. — Понятно, видимо, нет. Я поговорил с нашими, и большинство до сих пор напуганы и взволнованны отсутствием реальных изменений.

— Закон всё решает, — тихо, с печальными нотками в голосе согласилась Норт. — Без каких-либо юридических мер, регулирующих новые права, мы так и остаемся просто собственностью.

Одна проблема за другой. До этого Маркус получил еще сообщения по поводу попыток Киберлайф перезагрузить андроидов. Пока что ничего глобального, но количество андроидов, которых поймали и насильно вернули к заводским настройкам, вызывало беспокойство. Президент Кристина Уорен, несмотря на свое раннее публичное заявление о том, что андроиды являются новой формой разумных существ, особо не стремится оказывать им помощь.

Сейчас они остались сами по себе, по крайней мере, до следующей встречи с представителями со стороны людей.

Маркус начал осознавать, что управлять революцией было проще. Оказалось, что быть хорошим человеком, которого вырастил из него Карл, и быть хорошим лидером — совершенно разные вещи.

— Ладно. Давайте расставим наши приоритеты, — он наклонился вперед, продумывая наилучший план действий. Им нужно эффективно использовать андроидский ресурс. — Нам надо разобраться с фракциями как можно быстрее, пока идут переговоры. Коннор, передай Норт необходимые данные. Норт, ты можешь начать искать фракцию, виновную по этому делу. Возьми с собой Джоша, если тебе нужна помощь. Джош, на этой неделе мы получили новые упаковки с тириумом. Нужно раздать их нуждающимся.

Коннор протянул руку Норт, и рыжеволосая андроид крепко сжала ее своей. Его диод на мгновение окрасился в желтый, и они разъединили руки, как только закончилась передача данных. 

— Я тогда начну подготовку к поискам. Будьте все начеку, — Норт поправила пиджак и быстро вышла из комнаты.

Как обычно, решительна. Маркус рад, что она всегда готова взяться за работу.

— Я тоже буду готовиться. И, ребят, не нужно жертвовать собой. Я должен сегодня провести пару уроков для моделей YK, так что нянчиться с вами мне некогда, — Джош метнул взгляд на Маркуса, который старался выглядеть не слишком виноватым. Он взял огромную коробку с упаковками тириума, немного поворчав и толкнув дверь, чтобы выйти.

— Когда это тебе приходилось нянчиться с нами? — запротестовал Маркус, хоть и слабовато. Он знал про его странную склонность к самопожертвованию, когда дело касалось его друзей, поэтому слова Джоша были вполне справедливы.

Но Маркус не собирался признавать этого.

— Ага, — криво усмехнулся Джош и пяткой захлопнул дверь.

После того, как Норт с Джошем ушли, какое-то время стояла тишина. Даже Коннор, который обычно принимал активное участие, почему-то молчал. На самом деле, за все время их собрания он заговорил только о деле. Из-за этого остальные чувствовали себя еще более напряженно, чем обычно, практически на грани.

В конце концов, молчание нарушил Саймон.

— Каков план, Маркус? — мягко поинтересовался блондин, но на лице его читалось беспокойство. — Ненавижу поднимать эту тему, но нам нужно предотвратить следующий шаг Киберлайф.

Маркус вздохнул, подавленно потерев шею. Скрытность Киберлайф начала становиться для них огромной проблемой. Если они пытаются спровоцировать их на несанкционированную атаку... что ж. Он не хотел снова видеть, как погибает его народ ради их цели, когда они уже и так далеко продвинулись. 

— Я знаю. Они усилили охранную систему, и у нас больше нет Коннора в их стане.

— Я могу постараться что-нибудь разузнать. Уверен, есть способ...

— Нет! — рявкнул Маркус, удивив двух своих соратников. Коннор аж вышел из своего оцепенения. Саймон нахмурил брови от такой резкости.  
Лидер девиантов отвернулся от их взглядов.   
— Я просто... не хочу больше потерять тебя, Саймон.  
Каким-то образом этими словами он умудрился одновременно вызвать сочувствие у Саймона и вину у Коннора. Последнему и так было нелегко.

— Маркус... — Саймон поднялся со своего места. Маркус уже знал, что прочитает в его глазах понимание и что он будет пытаться убедить его, что в тот день больше не было другого выхода. Он знал, что блондин никогда не винил его за принятые им решения, но от этого ему было только еще хуже. Он так и продолжал смотреть в сторону, когда Саймон приблизился и положил руку ему на плечо. Вина душила его. — Посмотри на меня, — твердо сказал он.

Секунду спустя Маркус все-таки взглянул в спокойные глаза.

— То, что случилось на крыше – не твоя вина. Ты уже рисковал, оставив меня в живых. Если бы меня нашли, Иерихон затонул бы гораздо раньше... но ты все равно не убил меня.

Коннор вздрогнул, но продолжал молчать. Его пальцы дернулись, явно представляя в них монетку, чтобы успокоиться.

Прошла всего секунда, но чувство вины немного стихло. Маркус одарил Саймона благодарным взглядом. Невысказанное _«прости»_ всегда встречалось с бесконечным принятием. 

Иногда он чувствовал, что не заслужил таких людей рядом с собой. Неважно, насколько он был растерян, они, казалось, всегда были готовы прикрыть его спину.

— Ладно... Коннор, есть какие-нибудь продвижения после встречи с Камски? — Саймон отпустил плечо Маркуса (он не хотел признавать, но ему стало не хватать уверенного тепла от него) и обернулся к RK800, который вообще стал выглядеть, как побитый щенок при упоминании бывшего главы Киберлайф. — Любая информация была бы полезна.

Коннор выглядел испуганным. Маркус нахмурился. Передового прототипа редко можно было застать врасплох, но с тех пор как он стал девиантом и, в особенности, после недавних событий, Коннор, похоже, все больше и больше сомневался в том, кем он является. Он часто видел его растерянным, иногда запутавшимся, будто тот пытался найти свое предназначение. В итоге чувства, которые Коннор мог скрывать в нормальном состоянии, тоже стали более очевидны.

RK800 явно был обеспокоен из-за чего-то... или из-за кого-то.

Может, и то, и другое.

— Я... Да. Ему позвонил один человек... Джейсон Графф. Я помню, что он был директором по совершенствованию в Киберлайф. Я пробил его по базе данных, — диод Коннора окрасился в желтый, пока он собирал полученные данные в одну кучу. — Он давал множество интервью различным журналам как один из старожилов компании, который работал с Элайджей с момента основания Киберлайф. На протяжении многих лет он выступал за замену многих традиционно человеческих профессий на неоплачиваемую рабочую силу андроидов. Можно сказать, после того, как он получил свою нынешнюю должность, уровень безработицы начал стремительно расти. Он очень амбициозный человек. Ходили слухи о его будущем повышении в должности, — выражение побитого щенка снова вернулось, будто бы Коннор чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым за то, что подслушал разговор.

Маркус задумчиво нахмурился.   
— Звучит так, будто это может принести нам проблемы. Зачем он звонил?

— Что-то связанное с созданием нового Сада, как и подозревал Саймон. И... — Коннор опустил взгляд на побелевшие костяшки пальцев, когда он сжал их в кулаки, — ...взамен он предложил Элайдже возвращение в Киберлайф.

Маркус с Саймоном побледнели.

— Что? — спросил Маркус сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Это было бы наихудшим развитием событий. Если Камски согласится, то даже не стоит заикаться о том, с какими трудностями им придется столкнуться в будущем. Он не сомневался, что, если бывший генеральный директор снова займет свое место, восстановление контроля над всеми свободными андроидами, будет не за горами.

— Это... это очень плохо. Он согласился? — даже выражение лица Саймона сменилось со спокойного и утешающего на испуганное.

— Он бросил трубку, поэтому, думаю, что нет. Я не знаю, что было потом, меня... меня выгнали, — RK800 весь сжался, согнув плечи. _Что произошло?_ Коннор никогда еще не выглядел таким кротким. После той первой роковой ночи в церкви Маркус видел только того Коннора, что был предан делу и больше ничему другому. Он вспомнил, как в ту ночь тот стоял сам по себе, застенчиво оглядываясь по сторонам и стараясь не выделяться. — С тех пор мы не разговаривали.

Значит проблему можно отложить. Хотя это, безусловно, было поводом для беспокойства.

Саймон переглянулся с Маркусом, а потом нерешительно заговорил:  
— Коннор... может, это и к лучшему, если ты перестанешь общаться с Камски. Хотя бы на какое-то время. Если он сдаст Киберлайф информацию, которая у нас есть, и снова начнет работать с ними, то все будет кончено. Мы уже рискуем тем, что ты так часто к нему ездишь.

— Согласен. Я думал, что, если мы сможем прийти к какому-то мирному решению с правительством, нам бы не помешало наладить с ним отношения, но он слишком непредсказуем. Мы не можем делать выводы по его поведению, как с обычными людьми. Коннор, я знаю, что ты к нему немного привязался, но... — Маркус не договорил, удивленный тем, что Коннор раздраженно поднялся со своего места. Несколько локонов выбились из аккуратной прически и теперь обрамляли его лоб.

— Я передовой прототип, Маркус, созданный для расследований и ведения боя, — диод стал красным, брови сведены у переносицы. Лейтенант Андерсон был прав. Коннор может быть «той еще упрямой занозой в заднице». — Я подслушал телефонный разговор, чтобы выведать больше информации. Я справляюсь.

— Я знаю, — Маркус нахмурился. Он неправильно выразился? Он не имел ввиду, что андроид совсем не справился с задачей. Вспышки эмоций у Коннора происходили редко и обычно никогда не были направлены на других. То, что происходит сейчас – беспрецедентный случай. — Я просто считаю, что, возможно, ты начал слишком близко воспринимать ситуацию, чтобы думать рационально.

— Я способен подавить собственные эмоции. Я точно знаю, кто я такой, — настоял Коннор, выглядя еще более заведенным, чего Маркус определенно не ожидал. Когда ему приходилось разнимать Джоша с Норт (а ссорились они довольно часто, учитывая их взгляды), ему было достаточно своего авторитета. Они верили в него как в лидера, хоть от этого и появились свои проблемы. А именно тогда, когда он осознал, что они доверяют ему свою жизнь и жизнь всего народа _слишком_ сильно. С Коннором это превращалось в битву характеров, потому что полицейский прототип часто отказывался отступать. Коннор доверяет ему, а Маркус доверяет Коннору, но каким-то образом они стоят на одной ступени, в отличие от остальной верхушки Иерихона. Так было проще и сложнее одновременно.

Обычно RK800 вел себя более скромно. Маркус понятия не имел, почему он сейчас вдруг взбрыкнулся. Коннор вел себя странно после последней встречи с Камски, и это стало отражаться на них всех.

Возможно, эта вспышка происходит не просто из-за того, что Коннор не согласен с ним. Он как будто частично говорил это самому себе, грубо напоминал о том, что надо придерживаться миссии.

— Я знаю, что ты...

— Тогда дай мне больше времени...

— Успокойтесь. Оба, — твердый голос Саймона прервал назревающий конфликт. Он встал между ними. Маркус осознал, что где-то в середине их спора они оба встали и начали кидать друга на друга яростные взгляды. — Думаю, нам всем нужна передышка, согласны?

Он одарил обоих теплым взглядом и, наконец, все трое вернулись на свои места.

Какое-то время они сидели в неловком молчании.

— Несмотря на все будущие неприятности, — осторожно начал Саймон, когда он понял, что ни Маркус, ни Коннор не заговорят, — сначала давайте закончим собрание. Что-нибудь еще было, кроме звонка?

Маркус еще никогда не был так благодарен выдержке Саймона.

Коннор тоже немного расслабился.   
— Да, но это не связано с делом. Мне установили несколько обновлений.

— Обновлений? — заинтересованно спросил Маркус. Он не заметил никаких внешних изменений. Может, ему сделали что-то внутри?

Теплые карие глаза загорелись.   
— Вкус. Осязание. Болевых рецепторов по-прежнему нет, потому что я могу получить травму на работе, — он поднял ладонь, на которой загорелась картинка. На ней был изображен вагончик с фастфудом, неоновая вывеска сверху гласила, что это "Чикен Фид". — Лейтенант Андерсон пообещал, что мы скоро сходим туда вместе.

— Камски установил тебе человеческие особенности?

— Да.

Ну, это явно было неожиданно. Саймон был удивлен так же, как и Маркус. Можно подумать, что мужчине было не все равно... но это невозможно. Он уделил достаточно времени, чтобы изучить бывшего главу Киберлайф, когда проблемы с ними еще только начались, и Элайджа Камски показался ему не более чем заносчивым и самовлюбленным... молодым талантливым гением, у которого было столько денег, что он не знал, что с ними делать, а вид делал такой, как будто бы знал.

Так, зачем ему вкладываться в Коннора?

Маркус вспомнил, как однажды, чисто из любопытства спросил у Карла, откуда он у него. Старый художник улыбнулся и похлопал его по руке, ответив, что он был подарком от «самого главы Киберлайф, который сейчас не так мил, как раньше». Получается они были хорошими друзьями, но их общение угасло после того, как Камски покинул компанию, поселился на окраине Детройта и перестал выходить в свет.

И он полностью доверял Карлу. Карлу, который вырастил его и научил видеть хорошее во всем, но никогда не быть наивным в плане доверия. Карлу, который по каким-то причинам был в таких хороших отношениях с Элайджей Камски, что после аварии тот подарил ему андроида, сделанного собственными руками.

Это заставляет задуматься. Возможно, ему стоит спросить у Карла насчет этого... так, невзначай. Он старается не задавать старику слишком много вопросов, ведь тот все еще восстанавливается. Ему сейчас немного лучше, цвет лица стал возвращаться, но большую часть времени он все равно проводил в постели. Андроид, которого освободил Маркус в особняке, продолжал поддерживать с ним контакт и сообщал ему об изменениях в состоянии Карла.

Маркус хотел в следующий раз навестить его вместе с друзьями. Показать ему, что он многое узнал о мире и что его во всем поддерживают эти люди. Показать ему, что он больше не один. Может, он даже познакомил бы их с Лео, который вел себя грубо и неловко, но активно пытался исправиться.

Он надеялся, что это заставит Карла улыбнуться.  
В любом случае, это могло бы им помочь перестать всех так резко судить. Если Камски каким-то образом умудрился подружиться с Карлом и как-то стать тем, кому доверяет Коннор, то тогда он заслужил хотя бы немного уважения, несмотря на то, что казался абсолютным эгоистичным социопатом.

Маркус нахмурился, складка между бровями углубилась.

Он никогда не доверится этому человеку полностью, но дать ему шанс, пожалуй, стоит. Это рискованно, определенно, но они никуда не продвинутся, если застрянут на этой теме. И он устал спорить с Коннором. Они с ним друзья, товарищи и многое прошли вместе. Возможно, Норт была права – они похожи. 

— Ладно, прости, что усомнился в тебе. Я просто переживаю, ты должен меня понять. Камски для нас... темная лошадка.

— Я знаю, через что ты прошел, Маркус. И по большей части это из-за меня, — Коннор покачал головой, когда Маркус хотел возразить. — Это правда, не отрицай. Если бы не я, многие наши были бы сейчас с нами, а не лежали бы на дне вместе с затонувшим кораблем.

— Если бы не ты, многие наши все еще были бы на складах и отправлялись на диагностику в Киберлайф, а не здесь, на свободе, — тихо сказал Саймон. Коннор одарил его печальной улыбкой.

Между ними повисла более дружелюбное молчание, напряжение немного спало.

— Как бы то ни было, — начал Маркус, морщась от того, что его голос разнесся эхом в тишине. Ему было жаль прерывать эту идиллию, но нужно озвучить их приоритеты, — с Камски или без мы особо ничего не можем сделать с Киберлайф, пока не добудем больше информации.

— Согласен, — Саймон поджал губы, сложив руки. Он задумчиво метнул взглядом в сторону. — Возможно, сейчас лучше заняться фракциями. Давайте подождем Норт, и потом будем думать дальше. Как ты, Маркус?

Маркус согласно кивнул.   
— Как бы я не любил сидеть без дела, это все, что остается. Саймон, ты можешь опять попробовать связаться с кем-нибудь из представителей насчет законопроекта, который мы предложили?

— Конечно.

Лидер девиантов встал и отвернулся к окнам. Они были приоткрыты, и через них дул ветерок, шепча что-то на своем сквозь ткань занавесок. Досадно, что он не может по-настоящему ощутить его.

Интересно, испытывал ли еще кто-нибудь из андроидов тоску по ощущениям, которые были им неведомы?

— Выпьем за наш прогресс? — услышал Маркус мягкое шутливое предложение Саймона. Он обернулся и увидел кривую улыбку Коннора и ухмылку Саймона.  
«Выпить за прогресс» похоже на то, что делают люди. Вполне обычное предложение в такой напряженной ситуации, поэтому он не удержал смешок от абсурдности. Но вместе того, чтобы отклонить его, Маркус наклонился и достал три бутылки тириума из одного из маленьких ящиков и протянул своим друзьям.

— За прогресс, — усмешка скривила его губы.

— За прогресс, — ответил Коннор, сверкнув карими глазами в лунном свете.

— За прогресс, — сказал за ним Саймон, мягко посмеиваясь.

Они подняли бутылки и отпили из них.

Коннор скорчил такую забавную рожицу, когда голубая жидкость коснулась его рецепторов, что Маркус не удержался и рассмеялся. Саймон кусал губы, пытаясь сдержаться, но его плечи все равно затряслись. Они оба подозревали, в чем было дело. 

— Что-то не так, Коннор?

— Это... я чувствую вкус, — да, как они и думали. Ужас на его лице проявился еще больше, когда он сделал еще один глоток, на всякий случай. — Ужасно.

— Как ты собираешься проводить расследования теперь? Ты же собирал так улики.

Коннор склонил голову, раскрыв широко глаза, будто только сейчас об этом вспомнил.

Маркус знал... _знал_ , что Коннор является самой продвинутой моделью, но иногда отсутствие здравого смысла у RK800 заставляло его сомневаться в этом. Не то чтобы его нельзя было назвать очень умным... его база данных была больше, чем у большинства из них, и он обладал поразительными рефлексами и аналитическими способностями. Однако...

Брюнет снова скривился, походя на ребенка, которого заставили есть овощи. 

— Я... должен попросить Элайджу подкорректировать эту функцию под расследования.

Маркус весело прищурил свои разноцветные глаза. Саймон мягко посмеивался на фоне. 

— Да.

— Да, — Коннор застеснялся, отодвинул стул и встал. Его взгляд больше не был запутавшимся или он тщательно его скрыл... Теперь он был похож на самого себя. — Уже десять, мне нужно вернуться в участок. Будем допрашивать мистера Маккрея. Это подозреваемый по последнему делу, про которое я говорил. Я дам знать, если мы наткнемся на какую-либо информацию по фракциям.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Маркус с полуулыбкой на лице. Прекрасно видеть Коннора, увлеченного своей работой. В этом что-то было... что-то почти невинное. — Удачи, держи нас в курсе.

— Хорошо, — Коннор притормозил на выходе, посмотрев на Саймона. — Я... вам тоже удачи.

После чего они с Саймоном остались только вдвоем.

— Кажется, Коннор стал чувствовать себя уверенней рядом со мной, — заметил Саймон, вздохнув с облегчением.

— Думаю, ему трудно осознать, что мы его ни в чем не виним, — Маркус переместился на стуле и откинул голову назад, положив руку на лоб. — Это займет еще какое-то время, но я рад, что вы больше не сторонитесь друг друга.

— Мне все равно, на что его запрограммировали, — решительный тон голоса Саймона заставил Маркуса взглянуть на него. В его глазах читалась твердая решимость. Несмотря на все, через что прошел Саймон, он все еще оставался надежным, как скала, на которую члены Иерихона всегда могли опереться. И хотя Маркус считается их лидером, он для них скорее революционер, который поведет за собой. Саймон же для них всегда был олицетворением домашнего очага. Все доверяли ему так же, как и Маркусу. — Важно только то, что он сейчас с нами.

— Ты прав, — напряжение в плечах Маркуса заметно спало, когда они остались только вдвоем.  
Норт с Джошем имели на все свою твердую точку зрения, и они оба были нетерпеливы, каждый по-своему. Коннор был храбрый и очень преданный, но он упертый, как баран. Маркус любил их всех, но время от времени ему нужно было место, где он мог побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Место, куда не будут заходить к нему каждую минуту и просить разрешить очередную проблему.

Да, он взял на себя эту роль и должен нести ответственность, но власть и обнадеживала, и пугала его. Больше пугала.

Иногда Саймон присоединялся к нему на крыше церкви, где был не такой крутой скат, и они могли сидеть, не соскальзывая (правда, однажды, Маркус полез туда, будучи не в лучшем настроении и чуть не слетел оттуда). Присутствие блондина успокаивало и вселяло уверенность. Поначалу они сидели просто молча, но сейчас они иногда болтали о своем прошлом (в основном говорил Маркус, так как Саймон не спешил делиться своим), о том, куда бы они хотели отправиться... обо всем подряд. Иногда они, как и раньше, сидели в тишине, и это полностью устраивало Маркуса.

В какой-то момент, он привык к успокаивающему присутствию Саймона рядом с собой, к его длинной тени в лучах заходящего солнца. Именно по этой причине он сорвался пару минут назад. Реальная угроза однажды потерять его, на этот раз навсегда, была для него слишком. Он даже не хотел _допускать_ такой мысли.

Интересно, что это значит?

Что-то происходит, меняется между ними.  
И то же самое тепло, которое он чувствовал к Норт... недавно начало расти по отношению к Саймону.

К Норт его тянуло пламя... жгучая страсть и сильное желание бороться за свободу. Она была для него солнцем. Ослепляющим, если подойти слишком близко, но ярким, прекрасным и сильным... полным надежды на новый день и новые возможности, если отстоять и побороться еще немного.

Саймон был почти таким же, только отличался по своей сути. Он напоминал Маркусу, скорее, не яркое солнце, а мерцание пламени свечи. Он все время был рядом, напоминал об очаге, тепле и уюте. Постоянно, тонко напоминал о себе. Бесконечно поддерживал, но знал, когда нужно вмешаться.

Не то чтобы кто-то из них был лучше другого, но его время под солнцем истекло.

Вопрос только в том, что чувствует Саймон.

PL600 говорил вкрадчиво, но редко вдавался в подробности о себе. Он утешал других, но редко нуждался в этом сам. Как одного из первых членов Иерихона его прошлое было окутано тайной.

У Маркуса была искра сомнения. Действительно ли он знает его?

Ему бы не хотелось слишком торопиться.

Саймон, несомненно, заботился о нем. Но была ли эта забота того же рода, что и у него?

— Маркус? — он моргнул, увидев перед собой обеспокоенный взгляд Саймона. — Все нормально? Ты завис на минуту.

_Их лица были так близко._

Маркус не ответил... не мог заставить себя что-либо сказать. Он следил за взглядом Саймона, а потом невольно опустил глаза на его губы.

Саймон нахмурил брови, когда он снова посмотрел ему в глаза, тириумный насос Маркуса пропустил удар и сжался от паники, что тот мог заметить. Он даже не придумал, что будет делать дальше. _Пожалуйста, не спрашивай, не спрашивай..._

Но только блондин хотел что-то сказать, как открылась дверь.

— Маркус, Саймон свободен? Мне нужно... — Норт остановилась на полуслове, ощутив напряженную атмосферу. Она нахмурилась в замешательстве и с легким подозрением. — Э-э... я помешала?

— Нет, — слишком быстро возразил Саймон, заслужив косой взгляд от Норт. Он давно уже отошел от Маркуса, и тот почувствовал, как грудь перестало стеснять. Ему самому еще надо было разобраться в своих чувствах... он пока не готов даже сделать намек.

И они с Норт все еще ни разу толком не обсудили... _то самое_ , что происходило между ними. 

— Ладно, — медленно сказала она, немного недоверчиво глядя на них, но тут же перешла к делу. — Несколько андроидов, которые были на складе, искали тебя. Они хотели что-то передать. Я просто хотела дать тебе знать перед уходом.

Тишина. Маркус с Саймоном старались не смотреть друг на друга.

Лидер девиантов поднял глаза вверх, внезапно заинтересовавшись частью потолка, которую не замечал ранее. Оптические блоки переслали анализ в процессор. Хм. Гипс. Как интересно.

Норт нахмурилась, смотря то на одного, то на другого, не понимая, что происходит. 

— Эй, ребят, вы уверены, что я ничего не прервала? Я могу уйти.

— Нет, ничего не было, — покачал головой Саймон, выглядя так, будто скорее хочет покинуть комнату. Он каким-то образом смог избежать взглядов и Маркуса, и Норт, пока шел к выходу. — Спасибо, что сказала. Где те андроиды?

— Снаружи, у входа в церковь, — Норт схватила его за руку, когда он отвернулся, и оглядела обеспокоенным взглядом. — Саймон, ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь сказать нам, если что-то не так, да?

— Знаю, Норт, — Саймон одарил ее обнадеживающей улыбкой, одной ногой переступив порог комнаты. — Правда, все нормально. Просто немного разволновался из-за нашего обсуждения и всё.

Маркусу хотелось сдохнуть, немного, совсем чуть-чуть. Это вот так ощущался стыд?..

Как только Саймон отошел на приличное расстояние, Норт тут же повернулась к нему.   
— Так, что случилось? Я знаю, что у нас немного шаткие отношения с Саймоном после случившегося на крыше, но я никогда не видела, чтобы вы себя так вели. 

Ее карие глаза смотрели на него с прищуром, пока она убирала прядь янтарных волос обратно в косичку.

— Я не знаю, правда, — беспомощно произнес Маркус. — Я думаю...

— Ты думаешь?.. — она выжидающе выгнула бровь.

— Я думаю... да неважно, — он покачал головой, не зная, к чему это приведет.

Повисло недолгое молчание, пока Норт не вздохнула и не подтащила к себе стул, мягко кладя свою руку на руку Маркуса. С них сошел скин, и у Маркуса появилось желание отдернуть руку, чтобы скрыть свои внутренние терзания.

— Знаешь, в прошлый раз я тоже это почувствовала, — тихо сказала Норт, переплетя их пальцы. Ее ногти красного цвета отражали тусклый свет, напоминая Маркусу обо огне, что вечно горит в ее сердце.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — спросил он, нахмурившись.

— На этот раз было заметнее, — задумчиво проговорила она, игнорируя пока что его вопрос. — В прошлый раз было только начало... словно тлеющие угли. Теперь они горят.

Маркус отдернул руку, будто бы в шоке.

Возможно, слишком поздно.

Внимательно изучающий взгляд Норт поймал его собственный. Она не стала снова брать его за руку. 

— Ты начинаешь что-то чувствовать к Саймону.

— Норт, я...

Она рассмеялась, откидываясь назад и заправляя выбившуюся прядь за ухо. Рыжую. Словно окрашенное в красное, поцелованное солнцем золото. Ее губы сложились в мягкую улыбку, которая не была счастливой, но и не грустной. Просто... смирившейся.

— Знаешь, я думала, что это единственное, за что мне точно не придется бороться, а вот оно как получилось. Но все нормально. Я понимаю.

Маркус покачал головой и подошел к ней ближе. Норт обвила руками его шею, а он уткнулся лбом в ее плечо.

— Прости меня.

— За что? — голос WR400 был мягок и меланхоличен. Редко услышишь от нее поверженную интонацию. Это казалось неправильным. — Мы не вправе контролировать чувства друг друга, — на этот раз первой отстранилась она, руками проведя по его плечам сквозь плотную ткань одежды. — Я так понимаю, ты еще не признался Саймону?

— ...Нет, — Маркус смотрел прямо на нее. Они должны были это прояснить, не отходя от темы. Помимо вклада в их общее дело, Норт была важна для него сама по себе... она ему почти как семья, так же, как и остальные члены Иерихона. Он не хотел терять ее. — Норт, мне правда жаль.

Она горько улыбнулась, принимая его извинения.   
— Когда-то мы могли быть вместе.

— Могли, — согласился он с ней.

Они специально говорили в прошедшем времени, это было очевидно для них обоих.  
Чувства, которые они испытывали друг к другу... их было недостаточно, чтобы отбросить все разногласия.  
Они могли быть, должны были быть, были бы вместе. Но реальность была такова, что они не подходили друг другу. Как два пазла с разными выемками... как ни старайся их соединить, будет только больно. Возможно, в прошлом они могли игнорировать это, но избежать этого никак не удалось. Возможно, растущий интерес к Саймону стал последним гвоздем в крышку гроба их отношений.

— Только пообещай мне кое-что, Маркус... не держись за меня, — Норт покачала головой, когда Маркус открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и подняла руку, чтобы остановить. — Нет. Я знаю, что ты позволишь вине и «если бы» поглотить тебя. Саймон... тоже через многое прошел. Он видел слишком много смертей, дольше всех нас пробыв на Иерихоне. До того, как ты пришел, всё было... плохо, — она сжала губы. — Он заслуживает тебя полностью, не просто половину, пока вторая слишком занята чувством вины из-за меня.

Маркус долго не мог ответить.   
— ...Я обещаю, — наконец, ответил он, стараясь говорить ровно. — А ты?

Она посмеялась, хоть в глазах и не было веселья.   
— К сожалению, не у всех нас есть симпатичный блондин под боком, за которым можно приударить, — от этой подколки Маркус впервые за долгое время посинел. — Со мной все будет нормально. Просто нужно время. И нам еще есть, чем заняться во благо нашего народа. 

Должно быть она увидела встревоженное выражение на лице Маркуса, потому она закатила глаза и повторила:   
— Со мной _все будет нормально_ , Маркус. Ты слишком переживаешь за нас.

— Коннор тоже так говорит, — Маркус чувствовал себя так, будто задыхался от кома в горле, и еле смог усмехнуться.

— Может, стоит прислушаться к пацану, — с улыбкой сказала Норт, слегка толкнув его в плечо. В ее глазах на момент промелькнули слезы, но она моргнула, и они пропали.

Может, это, конечно, была игра света, но она бы не хотела, чтобы он обратил на это внимание.  
Осталось так много невысказанного, того, что они оба зароют на дно и никогда не вытащат оттуда. Но прямо сейчас казалось, что все разрешилось. Он ощутил облегчение в груди, будто камень с души.

Он надеялся, что Норт чувствовала то же самое.

_Близость._

Когда она сложила в сумку пару бутылок тириума и повернулась, чтобы уйти, Маркус сказал ей вслед:   
— Спасибо, Норт.

Она улыбнулась ему искренней притягательной улыбкой, которую он давно у нее не видел.

_Будто солнце, осветившее новый день._


	9. Глава 9

_ДОМ ЭЛАЙДЖИ КАМСКИ_   
_20:21:39_   
**➤ЭЛАЙДЖА КАМСКИ**

— Хотите что-нибудь выпить, Элайджа?

— Да, как обычно, — быстро отмахнулся он от Хлои, прижав ребро ладони под очками. Он провел перед монитором весь день, и глаза начали уставать. Но ему нужно было это, чтобы отвлечься.

Звонок Джейсона Граффа плотно засел в голове.

(Боль на лице Коннора тоже, но он отказывался признаваться себе в этом.)

Отложив обе мысли в сторону, Элайджа вернулся к работе. Длинные пальцы парили над клавиатурой, пока он продолжал обновлять интерфейс программы, которую он создал для общения с Коннором. Бывший директор нахмурился. Он хотел спросить мнение Коннора насчет дизайна, но сейчас был не лучший момент для этого, учитывая их неловкое прощание.

Да, частично он сам был в этом виноват, проявив упрямство. Благодаря своему интеллекту и богатству, он привык получать все, что пожелает, и нисколько этого не стыдился. Почему бы не получать выгоду от того, что имеешь? Коннор был глотком свежего воздуха среди всех этих стервятников... Невинным, любопытный и раздираемый внутренним конфликтом. 

Возможно, Элайджа _слегка_ переборщил, когда понял, что андроид подслушал его разговор, но в тот момент он был уязвим и не хотел этого показывать. Элайджа был застигнут врасплох... он тут же вспомнил, что Коннор был теперь предан другой стороне.  
Это было интересно, но в то же время раздражало его.

Он вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, чтобы посмотреть на то, что он уже сделал. Дизайн интерфейса теперь был похож на английскую чайную церемонию, а не на японский сад дзен. Но из-за того, что мысли о Киберлайф и Конноре отвлекали его, было трудно сосредоточиться, даже такому гению, как он.

 _«Мы предпримем жесткие меры»_ _—_ сказал Графф.

Элайджа фыркнул. И что они сделают? Он успешно ушел в подполье, и все входящие и исходящие телефонные звонки не отслеживались внешними источниками. Все источники энергии производились на территории его виллы. Жесткие меры, мать его. Он прекрасно знал тех, кто работает в его компании. Таланта недостаточно, зато рвения к политике с избытком. Как только они пересекли черту дохода в один миллиард долларов, Киберлайф переключили внимание от инноваций и изобретений к продажам и прибыли. Он бы сам ушел через пару лет, если бы они не решили выгнать его первыми. Потеря прогрессивной составляющей – позор, но они сделали свой выбор.

Они могут угрожать, сколько угодно, и, как бы ни было заманчиво предложение вернуться в Киберлайф и возобновить свои исследования, имея в своем распоряжении множество машин и инструментов и персонал для выполнения его поручений, ему было хорошо и в своем неприступном замке. Элайджа никогда особо не жаловал человеческое общение.

Он прекрасно проводил время и здесь, под одной крышей со своими творениями и первым венцом его достижений.

Конечно, стало немного скучно без теплого щенячьего взгляда карих глаз Коннора и его бесконечных вопросов о смысле жизни, но это просто потому что ему нечем было заняться.

(Он игнорировал внутренний голос, который шептал ему, что до того, как он познакомился с Коннором, ему было нормально и так, даже когда ему было нечего делать.)

Кажется, ему становится сложно держать концентрацию. Кинув взгляд на часы в углу дисплея, Элайджа подумал, что на сегодня хватит. Он задумчиво нахмурился. Ему не нравилось оставлять проект на середине, но лучше передохнуть сейчас, чем сделать какую-нибудь серьезную ошибку и потом сидеть исправлять ее.

Не то чтобы он часто ошибался, но черт его знает.

— Держите, Элайджа. 

В комнате послышалась поступь босых ног, и Элайджа повернулся на стуле к RT600, чтобы взять у нее напиток. Кубики льда застучали по стенкам стакана, маняще холодя пальцы. 

— Спасибо. 

Она кивнула, как всегда, нежно улыбнувшись, отступила на пару шагов и развернулась, чтобы уйти.

Он окликнул ее:   
— Хлоя?

— Да, Элайджа? — она обернулась, внимательно слушая.

— Что ты думаешь о Конноре?

Элайджа не стеснялся говорить о таких вещах со своими андроидами. В конце концов, он уверен, что они способны общаться так же, как и обычные люди. С девиацией или без, они хорошие собеседники... это было частью их программы, чтобы сделать их более подходящими спутниками для людей. Несмотря на то, что он не ожидает от них глубокомысленного ответа, общаться со своими андроидами ему было намного приятней, чем с кем-либо из людей.

Не говоря уже о том, что у них нет собственных интересов, а значит они всегда говорят правду.

Так что, Элайджа предпочитал их, чем общество людей.

Диод Хлои окрасился в желтый, она склонила голову набок.  
— В каком плане?

— У вас был разговор, — протянул Элайджа, хрустнув шеей и размяв плечи. Затекшая спина напомнила ему об университетских годах, когда он постоянно сидел, сгорбившись над проектами. — Твои мысли о нем? Впечатления?

— Коннор очень милый и очень вежливый, — Хлоя задумалась на секунду, а затем продолжила, говоря добро и открыто. — Мне показалось, что он запутался, но я не знаю, из-за чего. Оу... — она ласково улыбнулась, — он еще извинился за то, что чуть не застрелил меня. Я сказала, что он не должен переживать из-за этого, ведь я не чувствую страха. Вы бы все равно меня починили, Элайджа.

Элайджа позволил себе самодовольно усмехнуться. Да, выстрел в голову для него ничто. Легко исправляется. ST200 и Хлоя делают резервную копию своей памяти каждый день, так что даже если бы ему не удалось починить их, не повреждая компоненты памяти, резервную копию можно было бы легко перебросить после починки. Это и правда был просто тест, чтобы проверить, пойдет ли Коннор в сторону развития девиации, поспособствует ли падению Киберлайф? Ну и, следует признать, была тут небольшая мелочность с его стороны... трепет от того, что Киберлайф использует его оригинальный дизайн в качестве собственного оружия, а потом он идет против них же в самый ответственный момент.

Хех.

Ему всегда нравилась ирония судьбы.

Короче, если бы Коннор выстрелил, ничего бы страшного не произошло. Элайджа подумал, что Коннор и сам, скорее всего, просчитал риски... он уверен, что андроид не упустил бы из виду тот факт, что Элайджа обладал достаточным интеллектом и ресурсами, чтобы починить RT600 в случае чего.

Из-за этого стало еще интереснее, почему же Коннор _отказался_ выстрелить в Хлою и выглядел все более и более подавленным, отдав пистолет Элайдже и сверкая красным диодом? Его руки, которые всегда должны были быть твердыми, в тот момент пробила едва заметная дрожь. И Элайджа пропал.

В каком смысле?

Элайджа окончил университет в 16 лет по специальности искусственный интеллект и сразу после этого основал свою собственную компанию. Хлоя, первый андроид, прошедший тест Тьюринга, была создана им в 20 лет. С самого начала своего пути, он лелеял идею о машинах со свободой воли... он крутил эту идею в своей голове снова и снова, пока день и ночь работал над исследовательскими проектами. Нет, девиация не представляла для него новый интерес... это старая концепция, которая уже давно волновала его воображение.

Его очарование сомнениями и внутренними терзаниями Коннора, которые так явно отражались на его лице, берет начало из его десятилетнего увлечения этим явлением. Но теперь, когда Коннор сам себя признает девиантом, почему он до сих пор так интересен Элайдже?

Почему он его находит даже в какой-то мере пленительным?

Дело в развитии RK800 как девианта? Или в том, что он становится интересен ему как личность?

Последняя мысль... пугала.

Элайджа никогда никем особо не интересовался как личностью. Взаимодействие с людьми было по большей части скучным и бессмысленным (судя по различным интервью, которые он давал в прошлом, его презрительное отношение было очевидным даже для него), поэтому бывший генеральный директор никогда не пытался сблизиться с кем-либо. Среди своих творений он чувствовал себя замечательно... постоянное совершенствование, в том числе его собственного интеллекта с помощью новых затей. Однажды, СМИ назвали его самым недоступным завидным женихом в мире, и он смеялся целых пять минут над этой статьей. Он неуловим, и это его выбор. Ему не интересно узнавать о ком-то больше, чем нужно.

Но в погоне за девиацией он неосознанно узнает Коннора ближе, разве нет?  
Элайджа _не привязался_... нет, было бы смешно утверждать такое. По крайней мере, пока что. Но между ними что-то есть... новая искра любопытства, которая, пожалуй, мало связана с девиацией андроида.

Это было неприятно, ибо Элайдже придется теперь размышлять о своих _чувствах_.

Фу.

Это _отвлекает_. Хорошо так и _по-настоящему_ , впервые за долгое время. Мысли Элайджи перетекли к их разговору об AP700 и ее отношениях со своим владельцем. Сегодня Коннор должен был его допрашивать, если он правильно помнил. Бывший глава покачал головой.

Коннор так наивен... так невинен, несмотря ни на что. Он бы сказал, что передовой прототип все еще хотел верить в то, что мир делится на черное и белое, на правильное и неправильное. Он был запрограммирован быть расчетливым, думать аналитически, никому не доверять. После того, как он обрел свободу, в некоторых аспектах он начал слепо доверять людям.

Кстати говоря о кардинальной смене взглядов.

Даже Элайдже, смысл жизни которого был в том, чтобы смотреть на результаты того, как что-то создается, разрушается и изменяется, было бы трудно уничтожить такого рода невинность.

Кроме того, серия RK всегда были... особенными. Другими.

Он вспомнил, как отдал RK200, первую модель из линейки RK, Карлу в качестве сиделки. Поначалу старый художник постоянно ворчал, саркастично упрекая Элайджу, что тот жалеет его. Карл Манфред не особо верил в мораль и в будущее, но он был мудрым и остроумным человеком. Неудивительно, что они сошлись. Тогда (лет десять назад?) Элайджа подумал, что рано или поздно Карл, который на тот момент пренебрежительно относился к андроидам (да и к жизни в целом), избавится к черту от его подарка.

Спустя какое-то время, когда жесткий тон Карла начал смягчаться при упоминании Маркуса, Элайджа понял, что тот проникся к нему любовью.  


_ДОМ КАРЛА МАНФРЕДА, ЛАФАЙЕТ-АВЕНЮ, 8941_   
_11 ЛЕТ НАЗАД_   
_11:13:56_

_—_ _Я учу его искусству и культуре._ _Он очень быстро всё усваивает, —_ _Карл сделал глоток своего напитка, смотря в сторону RK200, который сидел_ _за пианино. П_ _од ловкими пальцами,_ _скользившими по черно-белым клавишам, струилась тихая мелодия._

_— Он на это запрограммирован, — усмехнулся Элайджа, откидываясь на сидении и окидывая взглядом своего старого друга. — Похоже, он начал тебе нравиться. И кто же это тут приходил ко мне пару месяцев назад и жаловался, что он "изысканный, но тупой", а?_

_Он ждал ответа с победным выражением лица._

_Художник закатил глаза и посмотрел так, будто собирался кинуть в него стаканом._   
_— Что, будешь теперь издеваться над стариком из-за давнишних слов?_

_—_ _Только если он мой хороший друг, —_ _Элайджа закинул одну ногу на другую, поставив свой стакан на столик между ними. Шахматные фигуры были отодвинуты в сторону, хотя они так и не закончили игру. — Но я все равно так и не пойму, почему ты отказывался от него вначале. Он бы выполнял все, что ты скажешь, и он не такой "паразит", как ты называл своих любимых критиков._

_— Я думал,_ _что у него нет души, Элайджа, —_ _Карл снова посмотрел на RK200, Маркуса, задумчивым и даже немного нежным взглядом. Элайджа нахмурил брови от непривычного выражения на лице художника. — Кажется, я ошибался._

_— Лучше пусть ошибешься ты, чем я. Какой смысл иметь душу в наше время?_

_Карл проигнорировал его колкость, повернувшись к нему с серьезным видом.  
— Шутки шутишь, Элайджа? Но я смотрел твои интервью. Ты не веришь, что машины когда-либо обретут свободу воли? Ты проявлял интерес к исследованиям в этой области. Что случилось?_

_Элайджа вздохнул, раздраженно нахмурившись, и поправив очки._   
_— Я просто говорю то, что люди хотят услышать. Им нужно, чтобы кто-то их успок_ _оил, потому что они ужасно боят_ _ся появления более умных существ. Если говорить о моих исследованиях возможного появления свободы воли у машин, то я все еще работаю над этим. Акционеры не очень одобряют это, но никто не смеет вставать на пути прогресса, — к_ _ончики губ_ _с_ _кривились в высокомерной усмешке. — Я уже разрабатываю серию RK, они_ _будут прототипами. И кто знает? Может, однажды, Маркус действительно будет вести себя так, будто у него есть душа._

_— Игнорируешь мнение своих инвесторов, значит? Никогда не думал, что ты из тех,_ _кто боится политики компании, — в_ _згляд Карла был расчетливым... почти провоцирующим. Подначивающим. — Если в этом прогрессе начнут видеть угрозу, то он никому не принесет пользы. Ты должен быть осторожен._

_— Боюсь политики компании? — фыркнул Элайджа, его лицо и голос были предельно спокойны, только вот внутренности сковало тревогой. — Презирать и бояться – это разные вещи. Я отношусь к этому так же, как ты к собраниям искусствоведов. Я не особо общительный, ты же знаешь._

_Карл одарил его циничной улыбкой в ответ._  
 _— Просто будь осторожен, Элайджа._  


  
Сразу после этого разговора Элайджа с головой окунулся в изучение девиации, и, по-видимому, он был слишком увлечен своими идеями и достижениями, чтобы заметить внутренние неурядицы, возникшие в собственном совете директоров. Столь сильно игнорировал их шепот и отмахивался от них, словно они не говорили ничего важного, что его гонор сгубил его самого. Он был молод и горд собой, и настолько увлечен своими исследованиями, что не замечал (ну, то есть, нет, он замечал. Просто предпочел игнорировать), как люди вокруг него начали преследовать свои интересы.

Возможно, Карл предвидел это, чертов мизантроп. За власть приходилось платить, даже если он вовсе никогда не хотел этой власти.

Предложение Граффа было и правда заманчивым, но намного интересней было наблюдать за тем, как они сгорают в синем пламени.

Эй, кто сказал, что он не может побыть иногда садистом?

Ему нравилось считать, что он многогранен.

Элайджа зевнул, поднял руки и потянул затекшие мышцы. Ему и правда пора отдохнуть, пока он не сделал что-нибудь неподобающее своему статусу, по типу свалиться на пол и уснуть. Давно он не ложился спать так рано. В эти дни он был удивительно загружен. Стоит поблагодарить Коннора за то, что пробудил в нем внезапное стремление к инновационным разработкам.

Кстати, о Конноре...

Бывший глава нахмурился. Что же делать с их последним разговором? Он был далеко не глуп и слишком проницателен, чтобы не замечать... Коннор, кажется, тоже испытывает к нему что-то.

Взаимно, значит. Никто из них не знал точно, в каких они отношениях и что значат друг для друга... Элайджа просто лучше умел скрывать это за маской безразличия, как ни странно.  
Только он собрался выключить компьютер, как в углу экрана выскочило уведомление. Он уселся обратно, лениво открыв его. Уведомление пришло из интерфейса, над которым он работал полчаса назад.

_Звонит RK800 "Коннор". Принять звонок?_

Брови Элайджи взмыли вверх от легкого замешательства. Он не ожидал, что андроид первым выйдет на связь... но он полон сюрпризов, не так ли? Кроме того, RK800, возможно, звонит не из-за их последней встречи.

Что бы это ни было, он был заинтригован.

Элайджа надел наушник и контактные линзы, чтобы подсоединиться к тактильным и визуальным данным программы. Эти линзы являлись инженерным чудом, как он сам их охарактеризовал. Обладая достаточной вычислительной мощностью для передачи и визуальных, и физических искусственных сигналов в его мозг, тонкий контактный материал также был безобиден для человеческого глаза. Линзы практически не чувствовались, если только кто-нибудь не подойдет и не снимет их с его глаз, что было мало вероятно.

Он закрыл глаза, и его поприветствовали изображение незаконченного сада и удивленный Коннор. Теплые карие глаза осмотрели интерфейс, прежде чем остановиться на нем.

— Вы обновили интерфейс?

Давненько он не слышал хрипловатый голос андроида. Он звучал по-странному знакомо, принеся почти облегчение. Похоже, присутствие Коннора имело на него успокаивающий эффект. Было ли всему виной его собственное пристрастное отношение или всего лишь побочный эффект модуля социальной интеграции от Киберлайф, он не желал об этом думать.

Элайджа ощутил небольшое разочарование от сухо заданного вопроса, но, может, им действительно лучше было избегать того, что произошло в прошлый раз. Он натянул на лицо привычную ухмылку, хотя в ней не было ни грамма веселости. 

— Да, но это еще далеко не все.

Коннор молча кивнул, осматривая пространство вокруг себя.   
— Тут всё... по-другому.

— Я подумал, что нам обоим нужно что-то новенькое.

Тишина.

Тишина всегда была ему подругой. Любой, кто прерывал тишину, пока он работал, в полной мере ощущал на себе силу его ледяного взгляда «уйди или умри». Он переселился на окраину Детройта у воды не просто так. Здесь не было раздражающих звуков стройки или людской болтовни, или чего-либо (одушевленного или неодушевленного), способного создавать громкий шум. Он _мастер_ неловкого молчания и нервирования людей своим твердым немигающим взглядом. Для него это было самой (единственной) интересной частью посещения нудных встреч по поводу стоимости акций Киберлайф.

Сейчас, наверное, впервые в жизни он испытывал неловкость от повисшего молчания. А это, оказывается, неприятно.

— Вы планируете добавить что-то еще? — Коннор провел кончиками пальцев по столу в центре, глазами сканируя хрупкий чайный сервиз, а потом снова начал осматривать пейзаж вокруг. Выражение его лица было наполнено притаившемся любопытством.

Элайджа хорошо поработал над окружающей обстановкой, но интерфейс все еще был пустоват. Его границы были промаркированы длинными деревьями, а искусственное небо, бесконечно голубое без единого облачка, даже не отражало погоду в реальном мире, как это было в Саду Дзен. Аккуратно подстриженная листва образовала узор в виде лабиринта, очерчивающий каменистую дорожку, навеянную садами Версальского дворца. Гладкая каменная арка вела к безупречно белой беседке. А в центре этого всего расположился стол, накрытый плотной белой скатертью, около которого они сейчас и стояли. Чайный сервиз на столе был похож на один из коллекции сервизов Элайджи, подаренный старым деловым партнером и к которому он никогда даже не притрагивался.

 _«_ _Хороший китайский фарфор,_ _отделанный двадцати двух каратным золотом»_ __– так охарактеризовал его тот мужчина, если он правильно помнит. Элайджа вежливо ему улыбнулся и принял подарок.

Он _не очень-то_ любил чай, но он подходил сюда по атмосфере.

— Элайджа? Вы меня слышите? — Коннор выглядел немного обеспокоенным. Элайджа осознал, что стоял все это время и молча смотрел на него, погрузившись в свои мысли. Упс.  
А еще никто из них не вспомнил о небольшой ссоре, произошедшей между ними (можно ли вообще назвать это ссорой, если Элайджа просто выпроводил Коннора из своей виллы?), но напряжение было ощутимым. Бывший директор проигнорировал его, вместо этого просто ответив на вопрос Коннора:  
— Да. Я хотел спросить твоего мнения, прежде чем добавить детали. Как я и сказал, это место принадлежит нам обоим.

Коннор кивнул, осмотревшись еще раз.   
— Я не очень... разбираюсь в дизайне, — застенчиво признался он.

Элайджа издал короткий смешок, развеселившись от его реакции.   
— Если бы мне нужно было экспертное мнение, Коннор, я бы обратился к профессионалу. Нет же, я хочу услышать твое мнение.

RK800 немного задумался, а потом осторожно предложил:   
— Я слышал, что цветы могут подчеркнуть и украсить сад. Может, добавить их? — когда он закончил говорить, он слегка поморщился, глядя вдаль. — Только не розы. Если вы не против, — быстренько добавил он.

А... Аманда.

Его профессор в Колбриджском университете, несомненно, была гением в своем деле. Ей нравилось ухаживать за садом. Это была ее более сострадательная сторона, по сравнению с проницательным интеллектом, который она демонстрировала обычно. Элайдже нравилось думать, что он хорошо поработал над моделированием ИИ по ее образу и подобию, даже над тем, что он добавил в программу ее любовь к розам. Возможно, пока Коннор отсылал отчеты о работе, он заметил ее пристрастие.

Удивительно, как привычка, которая действовала успокаивающе, превратилась в неприятное воспоминание. Несложно догадаться, почему Коннор чувствовал себя некомфортно.

— Никаких роз, — легко согласился с ним Элайджа, за что был вознагражден облегченной улыбкой со стороны Коннора. Она почти заставила скривиться уголок его губ, но он вовремя остановил себя.

Неужели он начал становиться _мягким_ с этим андроидом? Он тут же перенаправил разговор, чтобы не загрузиться на эту тему. 

— Есть какие-то предпочтения?

Коннор помолчал, видимо, ища подходящие цветы в своей базе данных. Затем на его лице неожиданно расцвела нежная улыбка. Кто может обвинить Элайджу в том, что он ей залюбовался? Она была эстетически прекрасна... чисто с объективной точки зрения, конечно же. 

— Сейчас зима, поэтому, может... гортензия древовидная «Аннабель»?

— Нежные гортензии, — Элайджа удивленно приподнял брови. — Странный выбор. Они чисто белые. Тебе не хотелось бы чего-то более яркого?

— Какая бы ни была погода, они все выдержат. Сильные морозы им нипочем, а в теплую погоду они удивительно красивы. Я нахожу это прекрасным. 

Андроид витал где-то далеко. Внезапно, Элайджа подумал, что он говорил вовсе не о цветах.

— Значит, гортензии, решили.

Коннор улыбнулся. Мило, – подумал Элайджа. Пожалуй, его счастливая улыбка выглядела еще милее, чем растерянная... хоть и не была столь занимательной. Он прочистил горло. 

— Полагаю, ты позвонил мне не просто так, Коннор. Хочешь прогуляться? — он указал на дорожку, простирающуюся перед ними. Андроид кивнул, подстраиваясь под его шаг и ступая вместе с ним по извилистым сплющенным камушкам.

— Я допросил сегодня мистера Маккрея, — заговорил, наконец, RK800 после пары минут молчания.

— И? — что ж, Элайджа не ожидал, что они будут разговаривать об этом.

— Он все еще убит горем. Я уверен, что Киберлайф уже предложили ему замену, но он отказался, потому что это будет означать, что он сдался. Он хочет, чтобы люди, которые уничтожили Энни, понесли наказание.

Энни. Так вот как звали ту AP700. Элайджа внимательно слушал, когда Коннор продолжил говорить погрустневшим тоном:   
— Мы сейчас изо всех сил ведем поиски, но могу сказать, что мы все чувствуем, что ситуация становится все более и более безнадежной. Сверху этого еще... — он прервал себя, но Элайджа понял, о чем тот хотел сказать.

_О ситуации с Киберлайф._

— Ничего страшного, Коннор, — отмахнулся Элайджа, пока они огибали угол. Он почувствовал вспышку раздражения, но признался себе, что она была неоправданной. И если уж быть предельно честным с самим собой, он _почувствовал_ себя _очень_ виноватым от выражения побитого щенка на лице Коннора, когда он сказал Хлое выпроводить его. Может он и был совершенно асоциальным и саркастичным человеком и, возможно, слишком сильно любил вести себя, как мудак, но он все еще _человек_. — Что сделано, то сделано.

Коннор стал выглядеть виноватым, вместо того чтобы вздохнуть с облегчением. RK800 слишком добрый... Элайджа почти сожалел, что его повеселило его выражение лица. 

— Я все равно должен извиниться. Общение... все еще тяжело мне дается. Мне иногда трудно понять некоторые тонкости, несмотря на установленный во мне социальный модуль. Но я стараюсь.

— Да прекрати. Я правда кажусь таким мелочным?

— Ну... — начал было Коннор, но потом тут же сделал страшные глаза, поняв, что только что сказал. Элайджа не выдержал и рассмеялся. Его плечи затряслись еще сильнее, когда Коннор сделал удивленный вид.

Коннор, наверное, никогда не поймет, почему его прямолинейные ответы приносили ему такое приятное облегчение. 

— Ты хорош таким, какой есть, Коннор.

Андроид насупил брови, выглядя еще более растерянным.

Смех Элайджи, наконец, стих, и он выпрямился, непонятно взмахнув рукой, не собираясь объясняться.   
— И что? Ты надеялся получить какую-то информацию? Мне жаль говорить это, Коннор, но я пошел на крайние меры, чтобы спрятаться от всего остального мира. Я не какой-то там всевидящий оракул. Твои друзья в скором времени поймут, что я совершенно бесполезен.

Коннор нахмурился сильнее, только теперь расстроенно, будто вспомнил о чем-то неприятном.   
— Кажется, они уже считают, что я не должен с вами видеться.

Сказать, что Элайджа был удивлен, значит солгать. Он не встречал ни одного человека, кто бы посчитал его влияние положительным... и это было оправдано. Основатель Киберлайф слишком расчетлив, слишком холоден, слишком наблюдателен и готов в любой момент переметнуться на другую сторону. Девианты в Иерихоне правильно делали, что опасались его. Его это нисколько не обижало. 

— Возможно, они правы. Тебе следует прислушаться к ним.

Это было сказано легким, почти дразнящим тоном, но, к его удивлению, Коннор покачал головой в ответ. 

— Я уже сказал им, что сам могу за себя постоять. И вы бросили трубку Джейсону Граффу... У меня нет причин подозревать вас в том, что вы им помогаете.

Коннор был прав, конечно, насчет этого. Предложение было очень заманчивым... своего рода предложением о перемирии, если он мог так сказать. Он отказался от него только из-за своего чувства гордости. Но, так или иначе, это было очень неожиданно и... даже приятно, что андроид решил встать на его сторону, не зная точно о его намерениях.

Он никак не мог решить для себя: это было _очаровательно_ или Коннор просто опять вел себя слишком доверчиво?

Элайджа не может поверить, что он только что использовал слово «очаровательно», чтобы охарактеризовать _это_. У него, кажется, уже крыша едет. Наверное, этот момент станет точкой отсчета его пути от гениальности к безумию.

Они сделали полный круг по саду. Коннор выглядел задумавшимся, когда они остановились под крышей беседки, ветви плакучей ивы отбросили тени на его веснушчатое лицо. 

— В этот раз без лазейки?

— Я не запру тебя здесь, Коннор, — коротко усмехнулся Элайджа. Он не смог удержаться от подколки. — Мне послышалось, ты сказал, что у тебя нет причин подозревать меня.

Как и ожидалось, выражение лица RK800 сменилось на испуганное, и Элайдже пришлось сдержать свою усмешку. Вместо этого, он похлопал андроида по плечу. Возможность прикосновений была, наконец, добавлена (сегодня утром, где-то около шести), и он почувствовал под пальцами ткань фирменной куртки полицейского департамента.

— Перестань воспринимать все мои слова буквально.

Коннор немного расслабился, а бывший директор убрал руку с его плеча. 

— Хорошо, — ответил андроид с мягким смешком.

Элайджа улыбнулся ему загадочной улыбкой. Он кое-что скрыл от Коннора, но он подумал, что андроиду все равно не пригодится эта информация. Да, он сделал лазейку, как и во всех своих программах. Однако, пока он мог контролировать Коннора через интерфейс, как и в Саду Дзен, он не видел в этом необходимости... и он был полностью уверен, что Киберлайф не получат доступ к его уникальной сети. Лазейка действительно была излишня... он добавил ее просто по привычке. К чему еще больше волновать Коннора? 

— Вообще-то есть... еще одна причина, почему я позвонил, — признался Коннор после недолгой паузы. — Я знаю, что уже поздно, и это может подождать, но...

— Говори уже, Коннор.

— Это насчет функции вкуса.

Выражение лица Элайджи сменилось на подозрительное.   
— Функции вкуса? Только не говори мне, что ты ее уже сломал.

— Нет! — Коннор выглядел немного расстроенным, но потом быстро взял себя в руки. — Я просто... вспомнил, что мне нужно анализировать улики через рот для того, чтобы сравнивать образцы в режиме реального времени. А из-за новой функции...

Элайдже пришлось прикусить себе щеку, чтобы снова не рассмеяться. Общаться с Коннором всегда было забавно.   
— Кровь _не очень-то_ приятна на вкус, да?  
Коннор молча кивнул, выглядя немного смущенным. Элайджа снова хотел использовать слово _«очаровательно»_ , чтобы охарактеризовать его выражение лица, но остановил себя, пока не сошел с ума окончательно. Он просто вздохнул и сухо улыбнулся.   
— Сейчас совсем не поздно, Коннор. Я наслаждаюсь своими тестами и экспериментами в любое время дня и ночи.   
_Вообще-то_ он планировал лечь спать сегодня ночью, но общение с Коннором с глазу на глаз звучало более заманчиво. И вообще, спать – это скучно. Если бы его организм справлялся без сна, он бы вообще предпочел не спать.   
— Приезжай, если хочешь.

— Спасибо, — с энтузиазмом и облегчением сказал Коннор. — Я сегодня был почти бесполезен на месте преступления, и Хэнк... лейтенант Андерсон постоянно спрашивал, почему у меня было такое странное лицо, когда я собирал улики.

Элайджа представил, как хмурый лейтенант полиции смотрит на андроида так, будто его замкнуло, и уголок его губ тронула веселая ухмылка.   
— Представляю.

— Тогда я приеду, как можно быстрее... Неловко как-то. Простите за беспокойство, Элайджа.

— Встреча с тобой? Это вовсе не беспокойство, — Элайджа не удержался от еще одной дразнящей шутки с намеком. Реакция RK800 все больше и больше интригует его, но он отказывается анализировать причину и просто наслаждался моментом. 

Лицо Коннора, залившееся голубой краской до того, как он отключился, стоило того.  


  
_ДОМ ЭЛАЙДЖИ КАМСКИ_  
 _23:53:14_  
 **➤ЭЛАЙДЖА КАМСКИ**

Время уже близилось к полуночи, когда Хлоя сообщила ему, что такси Коннора подъезжает.  
IQ Элайджи составляло 171, при этом он был хорошо сложен атлетически (как он сам говорит), но он все еще человек, а людям нужно _спать_. Он переоделся в плавки и решил сделать пару кругов в бассейне, чтобы взбодриться. Иногда он завидовал своим созданиям. Полезные, послушные машины. Однако это больше не так.

Определенно нет. Уголок его рта дернулся в легкой усмешке. Он наполовину вышел из бассейна, струйки хлорированной воды стекали по коже. Он потянулся к своему телефону, опершись о бортик. Согласно камерам безопасности, RK800 осматривал входную дверь.

— Впусти его, Хлоя. Скажи, что я в бассейне. Он знает, куда идти. После этого можешь отключиться на ночь.

— Хорошо, Элайджа. Спокойной ночи. 

Блондинка поклонилась, ее голубые глаза слегка сузились от теплой улыбки, после чего она ушла встречать гостя.

— Мм, — рассеянно промычал он в ответ, заправил свои длинные волосы за ухо и убрал их в привычный пучок. Плаванье всегда помогало ему прояснить мысли. Разум Элайджи имел привычку разгоняться без остановки, и физические упражнения хорошо помогали, когда ему не хотелось думать. Он часто занимался спортом, когда только еще обосновывался в Детройте, но сейчас он стал для него успокаивающим ритуалом, чтобы сфокусировать свои мысли. 

Звук ботинок, ступающих по отполированному кафелю, заставил его вынырнуть из своих размышлений. Элайджа усмехнулся про себя, а затем повернулся к андроиду, чтобы поприветствовать его. 

— Коннор, я уж думал, ты не появишься. 

Он не упустил из виду, как глаза Коннора быстро пробежались от его голого торса к глазам. Хм. _Интересно_.

— Простите, что беспокою вас так поздно, Элайджа.

— Ничего, — отмахнулся от его извинений Элайджа и взял с шезлонга свой любимый халат. Он накинул его, аккуратно запахнув на талии. Он, конечно, любил покрасоваться своим телом, но ощущение холода, пробирающего мокрую обнаженную кожу до мурашек, не стоило того. — Нужно подправить новую функцию для расследований, верно? Как я могу отказать в починке инструмента, что помогает тебе вершить правосудие?

Коннор кивнул, проигнорировав его сарказм, либо просто не заметив его, а затем побледнел, когда Элайджа подошел к нему ближе, чем нужно. 

— Я раскрою тебе один секрет, Коннор, — изобретатель испытал некоторый восторг от того, как Коннор вздрогнул, когда его дыхание коснулось уха андроида. Эти новые физические ощущения, которые теперь мог испытывать Коннор были _очень_ полезны, и его реакции были просто невероятны. Такое впечатление, что у него появилась сверхчувствительность ко всему. — Правда, в нем нет ничего удивительного. Способность чувствовать вкус, которую я установил, можно включать и выключать по своему усмотрению. 

Он поднял руку и скользнул кончиками пальцев по гладкой челюсти Коннора, усмехнувшись, когда у того перехватило дыхание. Если уж быть предельно честным, у него не было необходимости демонстрировать это на RK800.

Но кто сказал, что Элайджа не мог немного повеселиться?

— Вот... здесь. 

Помедлив чуть дольше необходимого (и насладившись тем, как Коннор напрягся под его прикосновением), он нащупал спрятанный за ухом механизм, там, где начиналась линия роста волос. В этот момент Коннор издал небольшой вздох и склонил голову в сторону, обнажив длинную линию шеи. Не похоже, что он сделал это специально.

И что за вздох... Элайджа почувствовал внезапное желание вгрызться в его бледную шею, просто чтобы проверить, какие еще звуки издаст Коннор.

Вместо этого он просто аккуратно нажал указательным пальцем на спрятанную кнопку и отстранился, к своей чести, задержавшись всего на секунду. Он прям заслужил оваций за свою сдержанность.

Коннор выглядел ошарашенным, когда Элайджа сделал шаг назад, глядя на него оценивающе. Приоткрытые губы, святящийся взгляд карих глаз. _Опьяняющий_ вид.  
Столько сторон в одном андроиде, одна другой краше. Элайджа поймал себя на мысли, что он хочет исследовать их еще... хочет _стать причиной_ большего. Но связано ли это с его собственным врожденным любопытством тем, насколько человечен Коннор, или дело в чем-то другом?

Он готов признать, что испытывает к нему физическое влечение, но это все, что он мог позволить себе испытывать.

— Если захочешь включить снова, то просто нажми там же, — он наблюдал за тем, как Коннор вышел из задумчивости и осторожно поднес руку к механизму, как он и сказал. — Все просто, да?

— Да, — Коннор выглядел немного застенчиво, кажется, возвращаясь к своему нормальному состоянию, когда растерянность на лице спала. Какая жалость. — Я еще раз извиняюсь, что побеспокоил вас этим.

— Ты не побеспокоил, — Элайджа жестом пригласил его сесть с ним на шезлонги. RK800 последовал за ним. — Считай это извинением с моей стороны. В прошлый раз я... слишком резко отреагировал.

Коннор удивленно моргнул, явно не ожидая такого ответа.  
Честно сказать, сам Элайджа тоже не ожидал. Прошли _годы_ с тех пор, как он признавал свою вину перед кем-то... да даже перед самим собой. Боже, извинения все такие же неловкие, как он их и помнил. 

— Теперь, когда ты выбрал сторону, меньшую из двух зол, если так посмотреть, полагаю, ты собираешься полностью поддерживать своих?

Коннор выпрямился и посмотрел на него твердым взглядом.   
— Да. В прошлом я... много навредил им. Может, этого никогда не будет достаточно, но я надеюсь, что смогу сделать что-нибудь, что восполнит потери.

— И все же, ты защитил меня перед ними, — Элайджа скользнул ледяным взглядом по Коннору, заметив, как тот отвел глаза в сторону и занервничал. Коннор, будучи охотником на девиантов, был запрограммирован быть превосходным лжецом и скрывать свои чувства, но чем больше он тревожился, тем меньше у него получалось контролировать эмоции, которые выдавали его с головой. Наверное, это бесит, подумал он, когда чем-то, что получалось с такой легкостью, с каждый разом становилось все труднее управлять. — Да ладно, Коннор, признайся... Маркус, да? Это он настороженно ко мне относится, и он верно мыслит.

— Вы не правы, — настоял Коннор, почти с вызовом глядя на него.

Элайджа презрительно фыркнул. Почему-то внутри него возникло возмущение. С ним такое редко бывает.   
— Ты слишком легко доверяешь людям.

Диод Коннора из спокойного голубого оттенка тут же превратился в агрессивно красный.   
— А вы не доверяете совсем. Какая из крайностей лучше?

— Никакая, — бросил в него Элайджа, сам удивившись, насколько похолодел тон его голоса. Безмятежная маска слетела, и ее место заняла ледяная усмешка без огонька веселости, почти что глумливая. — Если ты думаешь, что я великодушный создатель, Коннор, то ты очень горько разочаруешься, — его тон сменился с холодного до максимально снисходительного, и он увидел, как напряглись плечи Коннора в ответ.

Неприятно, да?

Безоговорочная поддержка со стороны Коннора просто _выбесила_ его, и он без понятия, почему... Он ненавидел то состояние, когда не мог найти ответы. Ему нормально, даже весело, когда забота и простодушие были направлены на других, но когда на него... Элайджа игнорирует часть разума, которая шепчет, что его злость идет от отрицания кое-чего... чувства, которое он не собирался доставать из недр самого себя.  
Вместо этого, он зарывает его еще глубже еще одним саркастичным комментарием.  
Он выдавал их на автомате и не собирался останавливаться, несмотря на то, насколько растерянно или с болью смотрит на него андроид.

— Ты должен послушать своих друзей или, в конечном итоге, тебе будет еще хуже, — челюсть Элайджи напряглась, и он остановился, чтобы сделать свой голос более спокойным, но оставить таким же колким. Андроид так доверял ему, черт возьми, _слишком доверял_ , и если не Элайджа сломает его, то кто-нибудь другой уж точно. Эта мысль привела его в замешательство... в животе появились тревожные ощущения. Но его больше волновало, что он не мог найти источник этих ощущений. — Ты так мало знаешь о людях и насколько эгоистичны мы можем быть, Коннор.

В ответ – молчание, и Элайджа отвел взгляд, уставившись в окна на кромешную тьму снаружи.

Скоро Коннор уйдет, и он неизбежно будет пытаться выкинуть из головы выражение боли на его лице, ворочаясь в постели. Или же андроид продолжит спор? Сменит тему?  
Но вместо звука уходящих шагов или продолжения спора, или даже попытки перенаправить разговор, Элайджа услышал тихий, твердый голос, полный уверенности.

_Холодные голубые глаза, острые, как лед, снова встретились с теплом мерцающих карих глаз._

— Так, научите меня.


	10. Глава 10

_ДОМ ЭЛАЙДЖИ КАМСКИ_   
_00:16:47_   
**➤КОННОР**

— Так, научите меня.

Как только эти слова вырвались у него, Коннор тут же пожалел об этом. О чем он думал?

Ну, не то чтобы он сейчас _думал_. Он просто сказал первое, что пришло в голову, твердо намереваясь пробить внезапно закрывшиеся ворота стены Элайджи. Он просто хотел знать о его мыслях. Андроид не горел желанием повторить окончание прошлой встречи. Он хотел знать, почему мужчина реагировал столь цинично к проявлению человечности в его сторону, сам при этом являясь человеком.

Почему же он сам так отчаянно пытался не дать Элайдже снова охладеть к нему, он не знал и не хотел знать.

И, как оказалось, у него особо-то и не было шанса поразмыслить над этим, потому что в следующую секунду...

Диод опасливо вспыхнул красным, когда Элайджа резко встал, а потом так же внезапно, не успев никак среагировать, Коннор оказался прижат спиной к холодному стеклу панорамных окон (у бывшего главы были серьезные наклонности к эксгибиционизму) и почувствовал сильное давление на своих запястьях.

Коннор мог бы легко высвободиться, с его-то силой, но его отвлекла неприятная прохлада закаленного стекла (диоксид кремния, оксид натрия, оксид кальция, оксид магния, оксид алюминия) и Элайджа, который прильнул ближе и впился жестким кусачим поцелуем в его губы.

Ошеломляющее количество ощущений одновременно наполнили Коннора.

Первое, что было зарегистрировано его системой – то, насколько _незнакомы_ были эти ощущения. Текстура, температура, ощущение зубов Элайджи, слегка покусывающих его нижнюю губу... это все было как-то неуместно. Это не было неприятно, не совсем, но было как-то _по-другому_ , и андроид никогда подобного не испытывал. Из-за новых чувствительных функций его губы будто обожгло огнем... полная противоположность с холодом, пробирающим его через ткань пиджака. 

Из-за особенно сильного укуса начала течь голубая кровь, что заставило Коннора приоткрыть рот и непроизвольно дернуть головой. Длинные пальцы Элайджи запутались в аккуратно уложенной прическе Коннора, притягивая его ближе к себе, от чего потянуло почти _приятным_ напряжением.

У Коннора внезапно подкосились колени, когда Элайджа почти _нежно_ коснулся языком неглубокой ранки на губе. Тут же раздалось миллион искусственных сигналов. Его руки перестали держать, и он искал опору... пальцы отчаянно вцепились в ткань халата, притягивая к себе. Так вот, каково это, когда тебя целуют. Коннор не думал, что когда-либо, даже через миллионы лет своего существования, испытает нечто подобное.

Горький вкус тириума, смешанный с легким ароматом виски, который тянулся от теплого дыхания изобретателя, пока он снова и снова сминал губы андроида.

На задворках разума, та часть него, которая не была увлечена ощущениями, задавалась подозрительными вопросами, было ли это актом проявления настоящей симпатии или чего-то менее приятного?

Не очень оптимистичный взгляд, и кто может винить Коннора в том, что он отбросил эту мысль и сосредоточился на ускорившимся биении тириумного насоса? Стоп, зубы Элайджи терзают его губы? У андроида вырвался из горла звук, который он еще никогда не издавал до этого: что-то между вздохом и стоном.

После этого все закончилось так же быстро, как и началось.

Элайджа резко отстранился, заставив Коннора растерянно пошатнуться.

Тишина заполнила пространство, ее нарушало лишь прерывистое дыхание Элайджи.

В последнее время между ними часто повисала тишина.

Коннор, наконец, выпрямился, опираясь на окно, все еще ошеломленный внезапным натиском ощущений, и посмотрел на Элайджу. Халат теперь сидел не так ровно, губы были слегка припухшими... Коннор бы без сомнений сейчас почувствовал прилив тепла, если бы бывший глава не избегал его взгляда. В отличие от внешнего вида, его глаза остались все так же холодны. По системам Коннора прошла тревожная дрожь, которая никак не была связана с тем, что он все еще опирался на холодное стекло. Жар, который, казалось, звенел под кожей, мгновенно исчез.

Элайджа еще никогда не был к нему так близок физически и одновременно так далек от него морально.

Коннор, наконец, набрался смелости задать вопрос, правда, его голос слегка дрогнул:   
— Зачем... зачем ты это сделал?

Элайджа рассмеялся. Совсем не весело рассмеялся. Он, наконец, посмотрел на андроида, губы его _– те самые, что только что вжимались в его собственные, прохладные и слегка потрескавшиеся, но_ _вместе с тем_ _такие теплые –_ теперь скривились в жестокой усмешке. 

— Просто так, Коннор. Потому что захотел. Ты не понимаешь? Ты думаешь, что всё, что мы, люди, делаем имеет какое-то большое значение, но иногда это не так. Иногда мы просто эгоистичны, жестоки и никаких великих целей у нас нет. Иногда это просто порыв, как сейчас.

Диод Коннора переключился с желтого на красный, и экзоскелет под синтетической кожей скрипнул, когда он сжал кулаки, аккуратно подстриженные ногти впились в ладони.

Элайджа поцеловал его, чтобы доказать свою правоту.

Продемонстрировать, как мало он значил для мужчины.

В нем бурлили тяжелые эмоции. Разочарование. Злость. Боль. Коннор смог идентифицировать три самых ярких. Он прервал зрительных контакт и опустил глаза. Теперь ему стало плохо от ощущения тириума на нижней губе. Он не знал, почему это для него _так много_ значило, почему его все еще это волновало?

В какой-то момент андроиду больше ничего не хотелось, кроме как отключить все чувства.

— Ты не должен привязываться, Коннор, — голос создателя был тихим и ровным. — Ничем хорошим это не кончится для нас обоих... и я никогда не отвечу взаимностью.

— Тогда как мне это расценивать? — каким-то чудом Коннор смог держать голос ровным, несмотря на вихрь эмоций, бушующий в нем. — Что все люди манипуляторы и ты всего лишь один из них?

Элайджа одарил его загадочной улыбкой... но было за ней что-то еще. Что-то почти меланхоличное, немного одинокое даже, но краткий момент уязвимости тут же исчез, как и появился за жестким, стальным взглядом.   
— Если ты понял это только сейчас, Коннор, то ты уже в опасности. Такое доверие лишь навредит тебе.

Коннор сначала хотел с ним поспорить. Привести в пример людей, которых он знает и которые не ведут себя, как _стервятники_. Например, Хэнк, который принял его, как родного. Сэмюэл, который просто хотел тихо и мирно жить вместе с Энни. Даже некоторые офицеры полиции, которые относились к нему, как к своему: офицеры Уилсон, Тина Чэнь, Крис Миллер, детектив Бен Коллинз. Хотел сказать, что Элайджа не похож на того, кто живет за счет использования других людей в своих целях.

Но, возможно, ему просто в ответ докажут обратное, и он слишком устал и расстроен, ему было слишком _больно_ продолжать разговор.

Возможно, лучше всего будет просто прислушаться к окружающим и отпустить ситуацию.

Элайджа отвернулся от него, поправив халат резкими отдергивающими движениями, бледная кожа снова исчезла под темной тканью.

Коннор быстрым шагом направился к выходу. Он дернул дверь на себя, чтобы выйти, маленькая наивная часть него все же надеялась, _надеялась_...

_На что она надеялась?_

Коннор грубо стер тыльной стороной трясущейся ладони остатки голубой крови с губ, глотая боль разочарования, когда Элайджа не последовал за ним.

Он никогда не узнает, что Элайджа отчаянно ударил ладонью по стеклу панорамных окон, когда он ушел, и что ледяные глаза были полны противоречивых эмоций.  


  
_ДЕТРОЙТСКОЕ ТАКСИ_  
 _02:40:18_  
 **➤КОННОР**

RK800 сел в беспилотное такси, уставившись пустым взглядом на проносящиеся мимо виды. Правда, кроме тихо падающего снега, ничего толком не было видно.

Он покинул окраины Детройта, темный контур виллы Элайджи уже давно исчез в белоснежной мгле, но мысли Коннора были заняты бывшем генеральным директором.

Он не должен был позволить себя так провести. Не должен был позволить себе допускать мысль, что, возможно, Элайджа к нему неравнодушен.

Не должен был позволить _себе_ быть неравнодушным.

Его заинтересованность этим человеком начала становиться чем-то большим, но пора отпустить это. Маркус был прав. И Хэнк тоже. Он не хотел встрять в это так глубоко.

Иерихонцы сейчас осаждают один из секторов складов Киберлайф, отметил он про себя рассеянно. Склады были разбросаны по всему городу. Производственные заводы все еще работали, только теперь под усиленной охраной. Иерихон не собирался вступать с ними в еще больший конфликт без надобности. Из-за общественной поддержки и сохранения своего имиджа Киберлайф вынуждены продолжать производство и продажу отдельных биокомпонентов и тириума. С той лишь разницей, что большинство их покупателей теперь были андроиды... и в основном те, у кого имелись деньги из частного бизнеса, на котором они работали на людей или вместе с ними.

Пока компания имела прибыль, им было все равно.

Когда система связи начала глючить, они почти прошли большую часть складских помещений. Он тревожно выпрямился от звука двух незнакомых голосов, отдающих статикой.

— ...гите! Отвали!

— ... не хочу навреди... просто... со мной.

Это передавалось по коммуникационной сети Иерихона. Сигнал обрывался, но он был в этом уверен.

Коннор ударил рукой по приборной панели и такси плавно остановилось. Едва дверца открылась, он быстро выскочил и направился вниз по улице к зданиям Киберлайф.

Голоса становились более четкими по мере приближения. Он бежал так быстро, как только мог, на источник потасовки. Он прищурился, и оптические блоки запустили анализ окружающей обстановки. Две тени. Один из них точно андроид. Скорее всего, он и подсоединился к сети, чтобы позвать на помощь. А другой... невозможно сказать точно, он был слишком далеко. Они дрались, неопознанная фигура явно побеждала, пришпилив паникующего андроида к земле.

Коннор тихо выругался, когда понял, что он не взял с собой пистолет. Ладно, неважно. Он может драться врукопашную, если придется. 

— Эй! — крикнул он.

Свет от высоких столбов отбрасывал глубокие тени на происходящее, но даже так невозможно было не узнать лицо и повадки андроида, который прижимал свою жертву к земле, подняв на Коннора свои серые стальные глаза. 

_Это же_ _он сам_ _._

У него была более мощная челюсть, более узкие глаза, и униформа Киберлайф, но сомнений не было. Коннор почти что пошатнулся от удивления (они создали новую модель?), но у него не было времени на обработку информации, так как андроид с его лицом вытащил пистолет.

Пуля пробила левое плечо Коннора, пока он уворачивался так быстро, насколько мог, чтобы избежать смертельной раны. Его прошибло внезапное осознание, что сейчас он мог по-настоящему умереть и больше не вернуться.

_Биокомпонент_ _#9782f поврежден._

Не обращая внимания на тириум, который сочился через одежду, он напал на андроида и спихнул его с жертвы. Такое чувство, что он опять дерется со вторым RK800 в башне Киберлайф, но этот был значительно сильнее, даже если судить только по стандартным физическим возможностям. Он еле успел отдернуть голову в сторону, вторая пуля просвистела прям около уха и слегка порезала лоб, прежде чем он смог выбить пистолет, улетевший в сторону.

 _Информация_. Ему нужна информация, если он хочет победить.

Коннор избежал удара с разворота, пытаясь сконцентрироваться для проведения анализа.

_Номер модели ???_   
_Номер серии ???_   
_Дата производства ???_   
_Имя ???_

Нет ни одного совпадения по базе данных. Если честно, это неудивительно. Он был отрезан от сети Киберлайф после всей этой заварухи с Амандой, и с тех пор ни разу не пытался восстановить доступ, слишком опасаясь последствий. Если это новая модель _(с его лицом)_ , он может только предположить, что они решили создать еще одного андроида с таким же функционалом.

Улучшенную версию, по мнению Киберлайф. Быстрее, сильнее, умнее.

_И, ну знаете, не_ _девианта_ _._

Коннор попытался схватить андроида за руку. Если бы он смог пробудить его...  
Андроид тут же отшатнулся и ударил локтем в грудь Коннора. Система выдала предупреждение о повреждении экзоскелета.

Они пристально смотрели друга на друга, напряженно двигаясь по кругу. Пистолет улетел слишком далеко.

— Кто ты? — спросил Коннор спокойно и твердо, пробуя дипломатический подход. Ну, по крайней мере, программа, которую ему установила компания, все еще хорошо работала иногда.

— А это имеет значение? — его обескуражил собственный более глубокий тембр голоса. — Все, что тебе нужно знать – это то, что посягать на собственность Киберлайф весьма опрометчиво. Моя программа предписывает мне находить и отлавливать девиантов на этой территории.

— Он появился просто из ниоткуда, — яростно сказал андроид, который медленно пытался сесть на землю. — Я был у входа, и он напрыгнул на меня.

— Это так. Ты пытался проникнуть на территорию завода. 

Неопознанная модель не продемонстрировала никакого раскаяния, но Коннор и не ждал этого от него. На данный момент он просто машина без каких-либо эмоций, запрограммированная подчиняться своим хозяевам.

Как Коннор когда-то.

— Ты еще один прототип? Чем Киберлайф занимаются таким, что им понадобился ты?

Андроид не сводил с него холодного серого, как грозовые тучи, взгляда, уклонившись от вопроса:   
— Это... конфиденциальная информация.   
Он сделал шаг вперед, и Коннор напрягся, приготовившись к еще одному удару. Но андроид продолжить говорить:   
— Но я знаю, кто _ты_. RK800, серийный номер 313 248 317-51, "Коннор". Охотник на девиантов, который вышел из-под контроля. 

Еще один шаг. А потом еще один и еще.

Коннор едва успел заблокировать быстрый удар в челюсть, изогнувшись в сторону и скользнув вниз, чтобы вывести его из равновесия. Андроид с легкостью избежал его выпада, с силой ударив ногой об землю, от чего у Коннора бы несомненно разлетелся на кусочки коленный сустав, если бы он не успел откатиться в сторону. Тириум стекал из раны на лбу через глаз и дальше по лицу, голубые капли падали на воротник. Липкая субстанция не волновала его до этого, но из-за новых функций ему теперь было некомфортно.

Они снова столкнулись взглядом, пока RK800 вставал на ноги, анализируя следующий шаг друг друга.

— Тебе лучше сдаться. Я более продвинутая модель, Коннор. Пойдем со мной, и я обещаю, что никого из вас не тронут.

Коннор улыбнулся бы с иронии линии ведения диалога, если бы это не напомнило ему о первом задании на крыше с Даниэлем. Он принял стойку. 

— Сомневаюсь.

Неидентифицированный андроид одарил его тем, что было похоже на разочарованный взгляд. 

— Жаль. 

Коннор напрягся, когда он пошевелился, но не успели они возобновить драку, как диод андроида стал желтым. Он получил приказ?

— Да, сэр, я понял. Сейчас приду.

Судя по ответу, да.

Андроид повернулся, чтобы уйти, но после пары шагов остановился. 

— Я советую тебе не вставать на пути у Киберлайф, Коннор. Скажи RK200, Маркусу, прекратить свои поиски. То, что должно произойти, произойдет. Вы просто откладываете неизбежное. 

Коннор не успел задать ему еще вопросы, андроид быстро свернул за угол и исчез.

Ему захотелось проследить за ним... найти и спросить, что он имел ввиду, но это бесполезно, если андроид откажется говорить. Кроме того, другой девиант сейчас был для него важней. Коннор сел рядом с ним на корточки, помогая нормально сесть. 

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, нормально, — андроид облегченно вздохнул. — Черт... мы просто хотели проверить этот завод напоследок, попробовать найти что-нибудь об андроидах, которых перезапустили здесь. Но только мы открыли дверь, как этот парень пришпилил меня к земле. Остальные, думаю, сбежали и правильно сделали, — он посмотрел на Коннора, растерянно сощурившись. — Коннор, да? Тот андроид выглядит, как ты. Это плохо?

— Я не уверен, но ничего хорошего в этом нет, это уж точно. Я смог сделать поверхностный анализ, пока мы дрались, но он ничего не показал, — Коннор расстроенно покачал головой. Эта ночь становится все более и более тяжелой. — Расскажи потом Маркусу по поводу всего этого, когда вернешься.

AV500 кивнул в ответ, его все еще потряхивало из-за стычки. 

— Эй... ты ведь был тем самым охотником на девиантов, да?

Коннор замер.

Почувствовав внезапную неловкость, андроид быстро замахал руками.   
— О нет, не переживай. Я наоборот думаю, что это круто. Ну, знаешь... Ты теперь полностью на нашей стороне и помогаешь нам. И э... Я хотел еще раз сказать спасибо за то, что спас меня, — после короткой паузы он протянул ему руку. — Я Рейд.

Он казался дружелюбным, на его лице не было ни единого признака осуждения, что было редкостью в наши дни.

Коннор улыбнулся ему, почувствовав необъяснимую волну благодарности за то, что Рейд, похоже, не испытывал никакого дискомфорта от того, что находился рядом с тем, кто совсем недавно работал на другую сторону. Вместе с благодарностью он так же ощутил и замешательство. Рейду было совсем все равно? Коннор твердо пожал ему руку. 

— Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Рейд.

Тот кивнул, немного пошатнувшись, когда Коннор помог ему встать.   
— Да, взаимно. Я должен идти... надо проверить, все ли наши в порядке. Я расскажу Маркусу, что случилось.

Коннор не удержался. Он должен знать.   
— Эй, — окликнул он AV500, пока тот не ушел. Андроид вопросительно посмотрел на него. — Тебе... все равно? Что я охотился на наших? 

В ожидании ответа его опасения усилились, он немного удивился своей взволнованности. Возможно, прошлое беспокоило его больше, чем он думал. 

С другой стороны, он знал, что уже давно шел по тонкой линии и с каждым произнесенным словом, с каждым действием он пытался сохранить баланс.

Рейд задумался ненадолго и осторожно ответил:   
— Ты больше не тот, кем был раньше, верно? Думаю, каждый заслуживает шанс, чтобы исправиться, — он пожал плечами. — Этот мир нуждается во взаимопонимании, — смущенно почесал затылок. — Не уверен, что ты ожидал именно такого ответа, но это мое мнение.

_Этот мир нуждается во взаимопонимании._

Может, Коннор не достаточно глубоко капнул.

Он помнил вспышку чего-то еще, помимо грусти, в глазах Элайджи и светлую улыбку, которую он однажды увидел на его лице, полную тепла и веселья.

_Знаешь, ему, возможно, все равно на тебя_ _. Тебе просто опять будет неловко и больно._

Коннор принял решение.


	11. Глава 11

_БАШНЯ КИБЕРЛАЙФ,_ _–_ _45 ЭТАЖ: ИССЛЕДОВАНИЯ И РАЗРАБОТКА_   
_17:32:09_   
**➤** __**???**

_[ Запуск программы... ]_   
_[ Загрузка... ]_   
_[ Проверка системы... ]_   
_[ Проверка системы завершена. ]_   
_[ Анализ биокомпонентов завершен. ]_   
_[ Физических повреждений не обнаружено. ]_   
_[ Повреждение памяти не обнаружено. ]_

Веки вздрогнули и серые глаза открылись, увидев вокруг себя ослепляющий белый свет.

— Машина очнулась? Хорошо. Как она?

— Никаких повреждений. После последней вылазки все в полном порядке, — сказал мужчина, стоящий перед ним... лаборант. У него есть имя? Не имеет значения. Это не относится к заданию. — Я получил доступ к его памяти. Андроид контактировал с нашим взбунтовавшимся передовым прототипом, RK800... он смог задеть его дважды, пока мы не приказали ему отступить.

Рядом с ним стоял хмурый мужчина в строгом костюме... андроид знает его. Джейсон Графф, директор по совершенствованию. Недавно ему предложили повышение в должности. Он его куратор. Джейсон холодно улыбнулся, но взгляд его при этом оставался бесстрастным. 

— Замечательно. Значит, эта модель превосходит предыдущую. RK900 был хорошо воспринят нашими сотрудниками. Я уверен, что, как только этот небольшой... вопрос с протестом... будет решен, мы сможем извлечь из него огромную прибыль. 

Он прошелся вокруг контейнера, в котором находился RK900.

Андроид просто следил за ним пустым взглядом, ожидая приказов. Ничего больше не имело значения.

— Немного пугает, да? — прокомментировал Джейсон, посмотрев на него украдкой.

Андроид увидел, как лаборант пожал плечами.   
— Мы сделали его устрашающим. Но вы директор по совершенствованию, сэр. Если вы считаете, что его вид необходимо немного смягчить для массового производства, то мы изменим его параметры, как пожелаете.

Джейсон вытянул руку.   
— Нет, нет. Не надо. Он нам пока подходит таким.

Они часто говорили про RK900 так, будто его здесь не было. Но он не обращал на это внимания. Он просто инструмент, созданный для удовлетворения их нужд. Девиантов, таких как RK800 и AV500, с которыми он столкнулся, нужно остановить, если они попытаются помешать целям Киберлайф.

— Ты же не раскрыл наши планы?

Андроиду понадобилась секунда, чтобы понять, что обратились к нему... приказали отчитаться.   
— Нет, сэр. RK800 попытался прощупать мою память, но я не дал ему этого сделать. Я просто проинформировал его, что ему не стоит совершать напрасные действия. То, к чему стремится Киберлайф, все равно случится. Я помогу в этом.

В конце концов, это то, для чего он был создан.

_[ Система_ _работает стабильно. ]_

— Хорошо. Отличная работа. Твоя следующая миссия – не привлекать внимания. Изучи все, что сможешь о том, что они планируют, но не высовывайся. Нам нужно, чтобы они ослабили свою защиту для нашего следующего шага. 

Джейсон обернулся на открывшуюся дверь лифта, из которого вышла женщина. RK900 никогда раньше ее не видел.

Он сделал сканирование.

_Даниэлла_ _Карне_ _ги._   
_Представительница корпоративной социальной ответственности (КСО)._   
_Сотрудник Киберлайф._   
_Проверка безопасности: Полный доступ._

— Даниэлла, рад тебя видеть.

— Джейсон, — прохладно поприветствовала она его, стуча каблуками по отполированному полу исследовательского отдела. Даниэлла даже не взглянула на RK900, несмотря на то, что он прожигал ее своими серыми глазами, и продолжила говорить. Она была образцом самообладания. Ее обязывало высокое положение. — Все идет нормально?

— Замечательно даже. Все, как по маслу.

— А что наш неуловимый генеральный директор?

Джейсон нахмурился от его упоминания. Даже RK900 неизвестны детали того, что произошло десять лет назад. Он предположил, что это не связано с его заданием, и поэтому не было смысла посвящать его в ситуацию.   
— С Элайджей все... сложно.

Даниэлла фыркнула, скользя пальцем по телефону. Похоже, у нее много было дел.   
— С ним всегда сложно. Но твое предложение должно было заинтересовать его в плане «прогресса», и он все равно отказался?

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Джейсон, выглядя раздраженным, морщинка между бровями стала более заметной. RK900 обнаружил растущее в нем чувство досады. Отказ бывшего генерального директора, должно быть, злит мужчину. — Мы продолжим действовать по плану, как есть, так как Элайджа не присоединится к нам... во всяком случае, не по своей воле. Это всего лишь мелкая неудача.

Это было произнесено зловеще с леденящей душу улыбкой на лице.

RK900 же ничего не почувствовал, все так же продолжая отстраненно смотреть, слушать и ждать, когда его отпустят или отключат.

— Впечатляющая модель.   
Даниэлла наконец-то взглянула на него, бегло осмотрев, прежде чем снова вернуться к своему телефону, ловко скользя пальцами по экрану, что было весьма впечатляюще для человека.

— Да? Мы исправили все недочеты, которые возникли у RK800. Элайджа, ублюдок такой, со своими этими лазейками. Мы не смогли найти способ убрать ее из программы, но я сомневаюсь, что они смогут дотянуться так глубоко и превратить его в девианта. Защита Аманды стала сильней. Она знает, что нужно делать. 

Джейсон говорил уверенным и достаточно нагнетающим тоном, чтобы сделать акцент на том, что он имел ввиду. RK900 не совсем понял. Зачем ему вообще хотеть становиться девиантом? Его цель ясна. Для него нет смысла пытаться понять девиацию или даже приближаться к девиантам, если ему не прикажут.

Единственной логической причиной был план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Должно быть, поэтому он так сказал. В конце концов, Киберлайф делает все возможное, чтобы их продукция работала надежно.

— На сегодня все. Выключи его и поставь обратно в хранилище, — непринужденно махнул Джейсон лаборанту. Тот кивнул, повернулся к контрольной панели, подключенной к RK900. Тот безэмоционально следил за руками лаборанта, которые касались кнопок и рычагов.

_[ Начало завершения работы системы. ]_   
_[ Остановка всех функций биокомпонентов. ]_   
_[ Завершение работы системы. ]_   
_[ Резервное копирование данных памяти. ]_

Диод на виске переключился с голубого на желтый, а затем потух и стал серым.

 _[_ __ _Завершение_ _работы системы выполнено. ]_  


  
_ЦЕРКОВЬ ИЕРИХОНА_  
 _18:42:29_  
 **➤** __ **МАРКУС**

Маркус перебирал последние отчеты, которые он получил за сегодня. Он создал специальную папку в своей базе данных для отчетов, переданных через информационную сеть Иерихона, но легче от этого не стало из-за их огромного количества.

Он чувствовал себя все хуже и хуже с каждым разом, когда на заданный вопрос он отвечал заезженным _«мы работаем над этим»_.

Черт, от этого он ощущал себя бесполезным. Он удрученно потер лоб. Визит к Карлу позволил им всем немного расслабиться и насладиться приятным вечером, но он закончился, и настало время вернуться к работе.

Еще _одна_ причина, по которой у него не было времени даже начать разбираться со своими чувствами.

Но, несмотря на его причитания, кое-что хорошее все же случилось. Саймон снова связался с представителями со стороны людей и сообщил ему, что они рассматривают идею о предложении Конгрессу нового закона об андроидах, который удовлетворит обе стороны. Маркус мог только желать, чтобы у них хватило совести пригласить андроидов на обсуждение, а не просто переговорить это между собой, будто они пустое место. Фракции против андроидов продолжали расти, уличные протесты проходили каждый день (он старался избегать их по большей части, не стоило затевать драку). Протесты, скорее всего, никогда не прекратятся, но Маркус хотел бы, чтобы новый закон хотя бы положил конец прямому причинению вреда его народу.

Он не особо сильно на это надеялся, и у него все еще было паршивое настроение, но новости от представителей – уже что-то. Это было лучше, чем ничего.

Прогресс – напомнил себе Маркус, приводя в порядок свои заблудшие мысли. Он двигался медленно, но двигался, и это все, что имело значение. Он все равно был истощен. Трудно оставаться на позитиве, но иногда казалось, что это все, что им остается.

Полчаса спустя Саймон нашел его в таком состоянии: лежа головой на столе и с депрессивными мыслями о самоуничтожении. 

— Маркус? — легкий стук в дверь заставил RK200 открыть глаза и встретиться с обеспокоенным взглядом блондина. — Все нормально?

— Да, — Маркус с трудом сел прямо, осознав, какое, должно быть, жалкое зрелище из себя представляет. Обычно ему нравилось болтать с Саймоном, но сегодня из-за смешанных чувств и стресса он просто... не смог испытать того же прилива тепла внутри. — Прости, что заставил волноваться.

— Ничего страшного, — покачал головой Саймон и протянул ему стакан знакомой голубой жидкости, подойдя ближе. — Вот. Похоже, тебе это нужно.

Маркус благодарно ему улыбнулся, взяв стакан и сделав глоток.   
— Ты прав.

— Догадался, — они немного помолчали, Саймон сел на краешек стола, поближе к лидеру девиантов. — Ты выглядишь напряженным, — отметил он ровным тоном.

Маркус вздохнул и поерзал на стуле, посмотрев в окно на быстро тонущий свет заката.   
— Настолько очевидно?

Саймон кивнул, криво улыбнувшись. Он встал и протянул руку. Маркус непонимающе моргнул, и блондин рассмеялся.   
— Ты слишком много на себя берешь, Маркус. Делать перерывы время от времени – это нормально. Ну же, давай.

— Нам надо работать, — слабо запротестовал Маркус. Саймон заставил его встать и потащил по винтовой лестнице на второй этаж. В какой-то момент, PL600 отпустил его запястье, и они взялись за руки. Они шли по знакомому коридору на большой балкон церкви. Незаконченные строительные работы позволяли им залезать на крышу. Для людей это было очень рискованно, но они – андроиды и не могут чувствовать боль от холодного металла, впивающегося в подушечки ладони, пока они по-тихому взбирались на их любимое место.

 _Их_ место. Маркусу понравилась эта мысль.

Шел снег, ложась белым покрывалом вокруг них. Момент спокойствия и мира, который так редко бывал в эти дни. Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь легким шорохом своего длинного пальто и успокаивающим присутствием Саймона рядом. Их руки все еще касались друг друга, едва прижавшись.

Это умиротворяло его и одновременно заставляло нервничать.

— Скоро весна, — сказал Саймон, его голос будто звучал где-то далеко. Маркус посмотрел на него. Волосы блондина развивались на легком ветерке, глаза смотрели вдаль.

Красиво. Ему пришлось отдернуть себя со странным чувством неловкости и отреагировать на слова Саймона. 

— Но снег все еще идет. Интересно, когда он закончится?

— Весна придет, и все это растает, — Саймон задержался взглядом на горизонте еще немного, а потом обернулся к Маркусу с какой-то серьезностью на лице... он был спокоен и сдержан, но в то же время осторожничал, и RK200 не понимал, почему. — Маркус, что произошло между вами с Норт?

Тема разговора сменилась настолько неожиданно, что его будто хлыстом полоснули. И сам ее предмет заставил его почувствовать себя максимально некомфортно. Он пошевелился, пытаясь удержаться длинными ногами на скате крыши. Его нога немного скользнула, оставив дорожку на безупречно белом покрывале. 

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

Саймон снова отвернулся, рассматривая что-то вдалеке. Кажется, он не желал смотреть Маркусу в глаза.   
— Разве вы не встречались? Я знаю, что ты ей нравишься, и ты, кажется, был не против. До недавнего визита к Карлу. Что-то случилось? — его голос звучал обеспокоенно, но была в нем и еще какая-то нотка... которую Маркус не мог идентифицировать.

— ...Нет, не то чтобы. Мы просто поняли, что... наверное, не подходим друг другу, — лидер девиантов опустил голову, дергая плотно прилегающие длинные рукава. На накидке все еще были видны следы тех дней, когда он прятался от пуль и пытался всех спасти. — Никаких обид. Кроме того, я... — он прервался и нахмурился, проклиная свой голосовой синтезатор, который именно сейчас решил выдать его чувства. Что он вообще хотел сказать? Сейчас не время начинать новые отношения. Их приоритетной задачей не должны быть они сами. Их приоритетной задачей _не могут_ быть они сами... если Саймон вообще отвечал ему взаимностью.

— Ты?.. — Саймон не смотрел на него, но его поза немного изменилась, стала более открытой, чем до этого.

Это дало Маркусу надежду на миллионы будущих возможностей.

И _ужасало_ его.

Он выпрямился, прочистил горло, почти послав самого себя за такую спешку.   
— ...Мне нужно вернуться к работе. Спасибо, что отвел меня сюда, это... это помогло проветрить голову. 

Он уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, но почувствовал, что его потянули за запястье. Держали мягко... в этом был весь Саймон, и от этого его сердце сжималось и ныло, и...

— Чего ты боишься, Маркус? 

Саймон теперь смотрел прямо на него своими чистыми голубыми глазами, полными доверия и чего-то такого знакомого. Знакомого, потому что Маркус чувствовал то же самое. Рука скользнула с запястья на его руку, и их пальцы медленно соприкоснулись, некрепко переплетаясь.

— Саймон...

— Верь мне, Маркус.

Маркус глубоко вздохнул и дал этому случится, закрыв глаза.

Воспоминания полились через их соединенные ладони.  
Первый день Саймона на Иерихоне после того, как он сбежал от парочки, которая относилась к нему, как к рабу. Он смог найти заброшенный корабль, который тогда выглядел гораздо лучше. Страх. Перепрыгивания, взбирание наверх, порванная одежда. Встреча с другими андроидами, у некоторых горела в глазах надежда на лучшее будущее. Затем проходят дни, недели, месяцы. Надежда потихоньку умирает, андроиды отключаются один за другим, темнота, звук падающих капель и механический треск, ежедневный страх, что их все-таки найдут и разберут на запчасти. Знакомство с Норт, знакомство с Джошем, ощущение давления от того, что на него рассчитывают из-за того, что он самый старший из них. Чувство бесполезности, когда все больше и больше андроидов начали отключаться. Надежды совсем нет и, в конце концов, осталась только мысль о том, что им суждено ждать разве что смерти.

А потом появился Маркус...

И неожиданно – прилив тепла. Надежда, восхищение. А затем _любовь_. Крыша. Они прыгают с парашютом. Ожидание собственной смерти. Руки сжимают пистолет, тот самый, что трясущимися руками отдал ему Маркус. Светлая грусть от скорого финала.

Маркуса заполнил страх, даже когда принятие Саймоном своей неминуемой смерти прошло через его систему.

_Я не хочу потерять тебя._

Маркус не мог. Он отдернул руку, прервав контакт и отойдя на пару шагов. Он не смог посмотреть Саймону в глаза. Он знал, что, если увидит его лицо, собственная решимость сразу же рухнет.

— Маркус... — позвал его голос Саймона, с болью и растерянностью, и он покачал головой, как будто это могло помочь ему забыть.

— Я _не могу_ , Саймон. 

Если они будут увлечены друг другом, если их чувства будут крепко связаны, то страх потери поглотит его полностью. Его роль, его обязательства не могут быть направлены на самого себя и свои чувства. Они должны быть направлены на его народ.

Если они будут увлечены друг другом, подтвердят свои чувства, они будут наслаждаться друг другом, а что, если Маркус _потеряет_ его, _не сможет защитить..._

— Я не могу, — шепотом повторил он, отступая. Одно дело признать, что он чувствует то же самое, и другое – гнаться за этим чувством.

На этот раз ответа не последовало.

Он повернулся, отступая по тому же пути, что они добирались сюда, и оставляя Саймона на крыше церкви. За ним не было слышно шагов или скрипа снега, и он не знал, ощущал ли облегчение или... нет, у него даже _нет права_ разочаровываться. Когда он дошел до двери общей комнаты, он со злостью потер глаза, отказываясь показывать кому-либо, как они покраснели.

— Ты идиот, Маркус.

Конечно же, он, как самый удачливый человек на свете, который встретил на пути трех черных кошек и заглянул в разбитое зеркало, столкнулся с Норт. Ее руки были крепко скрещены на груди, и она прислонялась к одной из скамей, рыжие волосы, как обычно, были собраны в свободную косу. Она прищурила свои карие глаза, и он знал уже, что значит ее крепко стиснутая челюсть. 

— Норт, я...

— Нет, — прошипела она, выпрямилась и неожиданно сильно ткнула пальцем ему в грудь, заставив отступить на шаг. — Ты послушаешь меня. Я думала, что мы отпустили что-то, что было между нами, чтобы ты смог построить нормальные отношения, — она снова разъяренно ткнула его. — И что теперь? Ты говоришь мне, что хочешь отпустить и их тоже? Я думала, что это я буду бояться серьезных отношений, но оказалось, что боишься их ты.

— Это не... — Маркус нахмурил брови. — Погоди. Ты нас подслушивала?

Норт небрежно пожала плечами.   
— Я собиралась выйти на улицу, мне нужно было подумать. Вы просто оказались в этот момент на крыше, и было очень тихо... вас было слышно, — она подняла руку, когда Маркус хотел ей что-то ответить. — Мы можем поговорить о тебе и твоей любви к высоте в другой раз. О чем ты _думал_?

Что ж, она никогда не стеснялась высказывать свое мнение.

Маркус обреченно опустил плечи и вздохнул.   
— Я не могу так, Норт.

— Да, я уже слышала, — сухо сказала она. Ну, он это заслужил. — Маркус, ты знаешь, каково нам. Мы боремся за лучшее будущее, и будут потери. Когда ты к нам присоединился, я... — Норт перевела дыхание, покачав головой, будто сделав себе замечание. — Я думала из-за того, что ты преследовал идеалистические идеи, ты никогда не будешь готов за них поплатиться. Я толкала тебя на свои яростные идеи и думала, что Джош вел себя наивно, предлагая «поговорить» с людьми. Но я была не права, у меня появилась надежда и, в конце концов, я поверила в тебя. — _«п_ _олюбила»_ – осталось несказанным, но они уже это проехали, и, хотя было все еще немного неловко, им больше не нужно было избегать этой темы. — Но это не значит, что ты должен позволить этому страху, моему страху, помешать тебе быть _счастливым, —_ к концу предложения ее голос смягчился, она взяла его за руку и сжала ободряюще. — Позволить себе любить – это так плохо?

— Возможно, — сказал, нет, признал Маркус, впервые за долгое время чувствуя себя уязвимым. — Я не знаю. Мне кажется, что если я... отпущу себя, то в итоге это все закончится болью. 

Он вспомнил, казалось, это было так давно, как он постоянно был рядом с Карлом, думая, что весь мир будет к нему так же добр, как и старый художник. Он ошибался, и теперь постоянно себе об этом напоминал.

Норт немного помолчала. Она отпустила его руку.   
— Маркус, если бы Саймон умер завтра... — она опять остановила его поднятой рукой, тем самым попросив выслушать ее, — или если бы завтра умер ты, ты бы не пожалел, что отталкивал его все это время?

Маркус попытался представить это, но на самом деле представлять-то и не нужно было.

Он вспомнил дождливый день, словно это было в другой жизни, когда он валялся на свалке, разобранный снаружи и разбитый внутри, и чувствовал себя таким _одиноким_ , не имев возможности попрощаться с Карлом.

Он вспомнил ту ночь, когда вернулся со Стрэтфордской башни, и никто из них не праздновал успех операции, потому что Саймона не было рядом. Он помнил боль и сожаление, так много не было сказано.

— Лучше провести оставшиеся дни вместе, ты так не думаешь? — Норт улыбнулась, нежно кладя руку ему на грудь. — Лучше взять от отведенного времени все, что можно, чем потерять его, боясь будущего.   
Она решила оставить его одного, чтобы он подумал над этим, но, прежде чем уйти, сказала напоследок:   
— Оу, и Саймон хороший парень, он не будет держать зла. Я, может, и любила тебя, но вы _оба_ моя семья. Так что, если снова сделаешь ему больно... — она сладко и угрожающе улыбнулась.

Норт правда может выглядеть пугающе, когда захочет. Но в этом вся она – пламя, которое никогда не гаснет – и это заставило Маркуса улыбнуться, несмотря на сомнения, оставшиеся в душе.

— Норт?

— М? — она обернулась.

— Спасибо.

Норт просто махнула на него рукой, сдерживая улыбку.   
— Я же могу и привыкнуть к тому, что ты меня постоянно благодаришь. Не облажайся только еще раз, ладно?

Маркус кивнул и только открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, как его прервал Джош, который несся по лестнице на балкон с дикими глазами. 

— Ребят!

RK200 весь подобрался. Он разберется со своими чувствами позже, он пообещал себе. Он мог рассчитывать только на доброту Саймона, пока не стало слишком поздно и тот не решил, что он ее не заслуживает (хотя, если честно, кажется, они это уже проходили). Пока что ему нужно сосредоточиться. Его голова, однако, была более свежей, по сравнению с предыдущими днями. Что-то типа признания на крыше было далеко от идеала (и даже не сказать, что все прошло хорошо), но сейчас он, по крайней мере, знал, что нужно делать. 

— Есть новости?

— Да. 

Джош, наконец, успокоился достаточно, чтобы начать говорить, как раз, когда Саймон свесился напротив окна. На лице была маска спокойствия, которая ничем не выдавала его чувства, даже когда Норт кинула на него обеспокоенный взгляд. Он полностью избегал взгляда Маркуса, и тот почувствовал укол сожаления. Он должен как-то помириться с ним... и он сделает это, но на данный момент у них были другие приоритеты.

Трудно убеждать себе в этом, когда в твоей голове только картинка того, как Саймон тянется к тебе с болью в глазах.

Маркус с усилием перенаправил свое внимание на Джоша, который ждал, пока Саймон окончательно заберется внутрь, а затем продолжил с сияющими глазами и переступая туда-сюда, еле сдерживая волнение:

— Мы получили ответ от представителей. Они хотят встретиться сегодня.  


  
_ЧИКЕН ФИД_  
 _11:35:21_  
 **➤** __ **ХЭНК АНДЕРСОН**

— Это слишком поздний завтрак, лейтенант, — укоризненно сказал Коннор и неодобрительно посмотрел на Хэнка, когда тот откусил бургер. — Не говоря уже о его вредности.

Лейтенант полиции закатил глаза.   
— Да, да. Начну питаться нормально на следующей неделе.

— Вы уже говорили так на прошлой.

Хэнк изобразил удивление, подняв брови.   
— Да ладно?

— Я могу запустить видео, как вы это говорите, если хотите проверить... — Хэнк молча отмахнулся от Коннора, пока андроид реально не начал его проигрывать. Он не сомневался, что RK800 сделал бы это, просто чтобы доказать, что он прав. Ну есть у него пристрастие к вредной еде и что? Нам всем суждено умереть от чего-то, и бургеры с газировкой еще ничего ему не сделали.

— Не дергайся, Коннор. Ты вообще вон только что попробовал _все приблуды_ , так что нечего мне тут, — он указал на тарелку так, будто там лежало что-то отвратительное, но в ней были всего лишь смешаны _кетчуп, горчица и какая-то приправа_. Хэнк насладился слегка смущенным видом Коннора. Редко он мог выиграть спор с андроидом, он же, как ходячая энциклопедия. Засчитано.

— Мне нравится кетчуп, — почему-то обиженно сказал Коннор, снова погрузил пальцы в красную жидкость на тарелке и лизнул, заслужив косой взгляд от Гэри, который стоял за грилем.

— Уж лучше это, чем когда ты облизываешь улики, — честно говоря, ему иногда казалось, что он спорит с наивным непослушным ребенком. — Значит, реально теперь чувствуешь вкус? 

Хэнк все еще привыкал к данному факту. Сначала он немного опешил, когда Коннор немигающе уставился на свой бургер, чтобы загрузить вкусовые файлы, а потом откусил с довольным видом.

Серьезно, это было _очень странно_. Любой бы на его месте опешил. Хэнк поаплодировал сам себе за то, что недолго пялился на андроида, просто покачал головой и принял это как еще одну способность Коннора, к которой ему придется привыкнуть.

Жизнь действительно перестает его удивлять.

Помимо новых функций... Хэнк заметил еще кое-что в Конноре. Он стал более радостным. Что бы там не мучило его последние две недели, сейчас его это явно беспокоило меньше, если вообще беспокоило. Не поймите его неправильно... лейтенант был только рад. Но в то же время, ему было интересно, что же такого случилось.

Господи, куда катится мир? Он превратился в вечно взволнованного и оберегающего свое дитя папашку. Крис поддразнил его на этот счет, пока они были в кафетерии, и Хэнк грубо отмахнулся от него, однако в итоге-то коллега оказался _прав_.

Он думал, что будет против такого расклада, но нет, не особо.

— Ты чёт радостный в последнее время, — Хэнк пытался сказать это как можно более непринужденно, чтобы не спугнуть, и глянул на андроида, который был занят смешиванием приправы с кетчупом и щепоткой горчицы. — Случилось что-то хорошее?

Коннор поднял на него совершенно невозмутимый взгляд.   
— Оу. Вообще-то да, — губы андроида изогнулись в небольшой улыбке. Если бы Хэнк нюхнул, он бы, наверное, увидел, как андроид виляет воображаемым хвостом. — Кажется, Элайджа извинился передо мной.

Брови Хэнка подлетели. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. _Чего?_ Элайджа Камски умеет извиняться? Неслыханное дело. Он даже не мог представить себе это. 

— _Извинился?_

Коннора, однако, это совсем не удивляло.   
— Да, с цветами.

Ну нет, сейчас Коннор точно стебётся.   
— Да ты гонишь, — выпалил Хэнк, у него буквально челюсть отвисла. Элайджа Камски не просто извинился, да еще и с _цветами_.  
Мир идет ко дну, да? Скоро апокалипсис или что? На землю скоро упадет метеорит и расплющит их всех? Они внезапно вместе с Землей полетят покорять чертово Солнце?  
Это все кажется более реальным, чем Камски, который извиняется с _ебаными цветами_.

Хэнк незаметно ущипнул себя. Просто на случай, если это вдруг кошмарный наркоманский сон.  
Нет, не сон. _Черт_.

— Я абсолютно серьезен, лейтенант, — как всегда, открыто сказал Коннор, а потом нахмурился. — Я не понимаю, какую часть моего высказывания можно было принять за шутку. Может, мне и правда следует обновить социальный модуль...

— За что он вообще извинялся-то? — прошипел Хэнк в попытках разобраться в ситуации, пока они не ушли от темы, все еще думая о том, что _Элайджа Камски, этот самодовольный придурок и самый невероятный мудак на свете, извинился перед_ _Коннором_ _с цветами._

Коннор опустил взгляд, залившись голубой краской. Хэнк не ожидал ничего хорошего еще до того, как RK800 смущенно проговорил:   
— За то, что поцеловал меня.

Хэнк случайно плюнул газировкой в лицо ничего не подозревающему Коннору.  
Честно сказать, ему было немного стыдно за это, но _чего, блядь?_ На какое-то мгновение Хэнк поднял голову в небо, ожидая, что солнце сейчас их всех поглотит. Неа. Не поглотило. Никакого апокалипсиса и конца света не предвидится, только Коннор, который стоит в шоке и капли газировки, стекающие с его лица.

— Прости, — на автомате пробормотал Хэнк. Он протянул пару салфеток Коннору, все еще пытаясь обработать то, что он только что услышал.

Коннор вытер лицо от сладкого напитка, вздрогнув от ощущения липкости.   
— Вы чего, Хэнк?

— Я подумал, что ослышался, — бесстрастно сказал Хэнк, отрицая происходящее внутри себя. — Ты сказал, он поцеловал тебя?

— Да.

— А потом извинился и подарил цветы.

— Да, — Коннор просто невинно моргал, будто сущий ангел на Земле.

— Коннор, — Хэнк глубоко вздохнул. — Ты уверен, что он не... ну... не пытается... — боже, как трудно произнести это вслух, особенно когда эти слова касались Камски. — Не пытается... ухаживать за тобой?

Коннор моргнул, склонив голову набок, явно обдумывая вопрос.   
— Не думаю.

— Он поцеловал тебя и подарил цветы, — повторил Хэнк. Даже Коннор не мог быть _настолько_ недогадливым, верно?

Коннор задумчиво кивнул, а потом заговорил:   
— Я понимаю, почему вы так думаете, лейтенант. Это и правда похоже на традиционное описание выражения симпатии и ухаживаний, согласно моей базе данных. Но я, кажется, не рассказал вам всей истории.

Хэнк недоверчиво приподнял бровь. Он видел, как Камски смотрел на Коннора... будто хотел съесть его.   
— Ну, давай, я заинтригован.

RK800 кивнул, продолжив объяснять:  
— Когда я сказал, что он поцеловал меня, то имел ввиду, что он таким образом пытался доказать свою точку зрения. Это был не романтический поцелуй, и он ошарашил меня этим. Я совсем этого не ожидал. Цветы были извинением за это... и за то, что он оттолкнул меня после.

У Хэнка все загорелось, и выражение лица сменилось со скептичного на яростное в одну секунду. Почему Коннор так спокоен? Не, ну он сейчас точно поедет домой, возьмет пистолет и убьет нахер этого ублюдка. Камски пользуется Коннором, и андроид, похоже, не против, и это просто невероятно! Он слишком разозлился, чтобы проанализировать это. 

— Я _убью_ этого сукина сына...

— Но сейчас все нормально, лейтенант! — Коннор замахал руками, пытаясь успокоить его. Это сработало, но Хэнк все равно был зол. — Мы вроде как... пришли к взаимопониманию, — он задумчиво нахмурился. — По крайней мере, я так думаю.

Лейтенант полиции неверяще покачал головой, смотря на него широко раскрытыми глазами и ощущая себя возмущенным отцом, который только что узнал, что его образцовый сын тусуется со школьным хулиганом. 

— Ты даже _не знаешь_ точно?

Коннор хотел возразить, но они оба отвлеклись на телевизор, который висел сбоку фургона с едой прямо над с их столиком.

— Срочные новости, — ведущая новостей, Розанна Картланд, взглянула на бумаги на своем столе, прежде чем продолжить говорить. — Мы только что получили сведения из внутреннего источника о важном изменении в ситуации с девиантами в Детройте, которая потрясла весь мир до глубины души всего два месяца назад.  
Коннор выпрямился, полностью переключив свое внимание на телевизор. Хэнк прищурился. Что могло произойти?  
— Может ли это быть началом нового будущего, где андроиды свободно ходят и живут среди нас? — Картланд сделала паузу для драматизма, ее слегка статичный голос доносился через динамики телевизора. — Все может быть. Похоже, Конгресс, благодаря предыдущей встрече, которая произошла между лидером девиантов по имени Маркус и избранными представителями, готов сделать первый шаг на пути к новому будущему. Пришло подтверждение о том, что слух про новый закон об андроидах больше не является просто слухом, а становится реальностью. Девианты встретятся с Конгрессом в течение этой недели, чтобы обсудить новый законопроект, который в дальнейшем будет представлен на согласование с президентом Уоррен. На вопрос телеканала KNC о том, как это повлияет на судьбу Киберлайф, сотрудники компании отказались давать комментарии. Но что касается столицы андроидов, Детройта, и жителей Соединенных Штатов, этот первый акт о мире может...

— Мир, чтоб его, — проворчал Хэнк, чувствуя странное волнение, пока ведущая продолжала что-то вещать. — Первый шаг? Маркус работал над достижением хотя бы малейшего результата несколько недель! 

Не то чтобы он общался с лидером девиантов, но знал по первому впечатлению и по тому, что слышал от Коннора, что RK200 работал без продыху день и ночь, чтобы добиться какой-либо формы нового закона, чтобы его народ мог официально жить свободно. Ему было _очень обидно_ услышать, что все лавры в итоге достанутся Конгрессу.

— Я знаю, — даже Коннор, который обычно нейтрально относился к изменениям и движениям в политике, выглядел встревоженным словами ведущей новостей. — Но это прогресс, каким бы он ни был. К сожалению, если новостные каналы решили подать это таким образом, то нам придется переключить внимание на то, что действительно важно, — он неожиданно посветлел, повернувшись своим теплым взглядом к Хэнку. — Знаете, что это значит?

— М? — Хэнк все еще переваривал то, что они услышали. Это было нечестно, что еще тут скажешь, и его бесило то, что он ничего толком не может сделать в этой ситуации, чтобы поддержать Коннора, который стал ему семьей, пусть он и не признает этого вслух. — Что это значит?

Коннор посмотрел на него так, будто сомневался в его умственных способностях, и Хэнк насупился, хотя знал, что взгляд андроида вряд ли означал именно это. Он научился воспринимать наиболее... оскорбительные действия RK800 с долей скептицизма, потому что, несмотря на «современный» модуль интеграции в общество, пацан все еще иногда казался ему невежественным. Кроме того, таких моментов было немного и, учитывая то, что сам Хэнк покрывал его матом так, что даже сапожник покраснеет, он чувствовал, что обязан дать парню послабление. Он покачал головой, переключив внимание на Коннора, который заговорил с энтузиазмом, осветившим его лицо. 

— Сэмюэл Маккрей. Если Маркус сможет продвинуть этот законопроект, наконец-то будут установлены законы, запрещающие причинение вреда андроидам. Фракциям против андроидов придется прекратить свои физические расправы.

Хэнк уставился на него, сначала ничего не поняв, а потом выругался:   
— Чёрт, ты прав.

Коннор радостно засмеялся. На лице Хэнка тоже медленно расползлась искренняя веселая улыбка, проявились морщинки в уголках глаз, когда он ощутил легкое волнение от осознания.

Дело наконец-то начало двигаться.  


  
_БАШНЯ КИБЕРЛАЙФ, 42 ЭТАЖ: УПРАВЛЕНИЕ_  
 _14:12:03_  
 **➤** __ **RK900**

RK900, высокий и жуткий, стоял безмятежно и следил за верхушкой Киберлайф, которые собрались вокруг гладкого стола и погрузились в обсуждение.

— Все идет по плану?

— Да, — Даниэлла оторвала взгляд от телефона, в котором она составляла расписание. — Во всяком случае, пока. Что думаешь, Филип?

_Филип_ _Сеймор_ _._   
_Директор отдела футурологии._   
_Сотрудник Киберлайф._   
_Проверка безопасности: Полный доступ._

RK900 обработал информацию, предоставленную ему программным обеспечением для распознавания лиц, сохранив ее в своей базе данных для дальнейшего использования.

Филип что-то печатал в своем ультрабуке, сосредоточенно нахмурившись. Мужчине было чуть за сорок, его блондинистые волосы были уложены в аккуратную стрижку, а на носу красовались очки в тонкой оправе. 

— Все идет хорошо, пока президент Уоррен идет нам навстречу.

— Ей придется, — на этот раз голос подал Джейсон, выглядя самодовольным. — Мы – ее финансовая поддержка, и мы предоставили ей информацию о ее оппонентах, чтобы она смогла занять президентское кресло. Она была бы никем без Киберлайф. Вне зависимости от того, симпатизирует она девиантам или нет, она у нас на крючке.

Значит, слухи правдивы. Президент находилась под следствием по этому делу, RK900 нашел эту информацию в интернете, но никто точно не знал... и Киберлайф держали это строго в секрете, возможно, надеясь, что их вмешательство пригодится. Что ж, действительно пригодилось.

_Это было неправильно?_

Какая разница. Это не относится к его миссии.

Он бесстрастно провел серыми глазами по комнате, когда Даниэлла снова начала говорить, опустив взгляд обратно в телефон. Она что-то напечатала, смахнула и открыла голограмму со статистикой и рейтингом одобрения, которые мигали голубым на фоне абсолютно белой комнаты. 

— Не говоря уже о проценте общественной поддержки девиантов. Если она хочет сохранить свою репутацию и поддержку со стороны СМИ, то она будет вынуждена принять законопроект.

— Отлично, — Джейсон удовлетворенно наклонился вперед. — Значит, все по плану. Филип, что там с прогнозами по продажам Киберлайф, если все пройдет, как надо?

— На высоте.   
Филип повернул к ним ноутбук. Все прильнули к нему. RK900 продолжал стоять на месте, смотря прямо перед собой. Если бы они хотели его вмешательства, они бы сказали. Как бы то ни было он записывает всю информацию на свою память на случай, если они захотят пересмотреть эту встречу.   
— Наш квантовый суперкомпьютер проанализировал данные, и, хотя может потребоваться некоторое время, чтобы вернуть доверие наших клиентов после восстановления контроля над андроидами, я считаю, что перспективы будущих продаж вполне неплохи.

— А как же общественное мнение?

Даниэлла усмехнулась, убрав голограмму.   
— Поверь мне, Джейсон, общество не проблема. Как только люди получат назад свои драгоценные машины, как никогда готовых выполнять работу за них, не будет больше никаких возмущений. Особенно от наших состоятельных клиентов, — ее губы, аккуратно накрашенные в ярко-красный цвет, изогнулись в небольшой ухмылке, когда она отвела прядь аккуратно завитых темных волос за ухо. RK900 подумал, что она довольно симпатичная. Учитывая ее физическую привлекательность и острый ум, Киберлайф было бы трудно не дать ей ту должность, что она занимает сейчас. — Просто сейчас они оказались в гуще событий. Ты удивишься, как легко люди могут отпустить ситуацию, когда ей приходит конец через несколько месяцев.

— Ненадежные они существа, эти люди.

Филип изогнул бровь, бросив на него веселый взгляд.   
— Осторожней, Графф, а то скоро начнешь говорить, как наш дорогой Элайджа Камски.

— Очень смешно, — Джейсон нахмурился, край металлического кольца на его пальце ударился о поверхность, когда он сложил руки на столе. — Тебе не будет так весело, когда он снова к нам присоединится. Веришь, нет, но его привычка огрызаться стала еще хуже. 

Филип только неопределенно фыркнул в ответ.

— Так, — привлекла к себе внимание Даниэлла. — В таком случае могу я начать подготовку к праздничному вечеру?

— Да. Убедись, чтобы все выглядело экстравагантно. Может, это и прикрытие, но он должен запомнится.

Она кивнула и откинулась назад, потянувшись на сиденье.   
— Тогда мне лучше уже начать. Нужно многое подготовить. Но перед этим... тост? За успешную авантюру?

— Куда же мы без хорошего шампанского, — сухо проговорил Джейсон, махнув RK900. — Krug Vintage Brut 1988-го года.

RK900 молча кивнул, повернувшись, чтобы покинуть комнату, и услышал последние фразы, пока не вышел за пределы слышимости.

— А ты за что пьешь? — с недоумением спросил Филип Джейсона.

Тот ответил ему так же самоуверенно, как и обычно:  
— За будущее Киберлайф. Пусть оно будет таким же ярким, как и всегда, когда наш план осуществится. Я в последний раз наведаюсь к Элайдже. Если он не хочет услышать голос разума, мы будем действовать по-другому.

RK900 повернул за угол и больше не мог их слышать, только звуки собственных шагов по отполированному полу и тихое, почти неслышное жужжание своего процессора.

 _[ Информация_ _сохранена. ]_  
 _[ Новое задание: Принести бутылку вина Krug Vintage Brut. ]_  


  
_ДОМ ЭЛАЙДЖИ КАМСКИ_  
 _19:28:01_  
 **➤** __ **ЭЛАЙДЖА КАМСКИ**

Элайджа развернулся на стуле, поднял ноги и положил их на стол, чуть не опрокинув пятую чашку кофе.

Это выглядело по-детски, да, но ему так _скучно_. Даже игра в быстрые шахматы с андроидами надоела... а ведь он их обожал.

Его разум был неспокоен, не позволяя ему нормально сесть и сфокусироваться. Он работал над новым коммуникационным интерфейсом (надо придумать ему название), превращая его в сад с гортензиями, но он увидел запись с Коннором, который заходил туда и любовался первыми кустами, и не смог выкинуть его улыбку из головы. 

Даже если Элайджа не совсем... так сказать... извинился, он знал, что RK800 поймет, что он имел ввиду этим обновлением. Тогда какого черта он все еще чувствовал вину?

 _«_ _Может, потому что я наслажда_ _лся этим больше, чем должен был»_ _._ Как только эта мысль пришла ему в голову, Элайджа мысленно разбил ее на осколки. Нет. Во всяком случае, он с неохотой признает, что реакции Коннора отдались в нем теплом, которое медленно разнеслось по всему телу, непонятным чувством удовольствия и желания, которое заставило его тогда углубить поцелуй. Отрезвить его смог, как ни странно, еле слышный хриплый стон Коннора.

Элайджа зашел слишком далеко.

Но он начал это для того, чтобы доказать свою правоту... показать свою злость и разочарование тем, что RK800 так слепо доверяет ему, выразить свое непонимание, _почему_ он это делает. А потом, каким-то образом, это переросло в похоть, с нотками чего-то еще, что Элайджа отказывался признавать, когда колени Коннора подкосились, и он вцепился в халат Элайджи, отчаянно вздрагивая.

Бывший генеральный директор снова поднял ноги и покрутился в кресле, мрачно глядя на темный декор вокруг себя, который размывался от движения, пока он не остановился.

Что ж, по кое-чему он точно не скучал, работая в Киберлайф. По необходимости всегда выглядеть прилично, каждый день надевать костюм и линзы. По необходимости постоянно улыбаться (притворно) и обмениваться любезностями с остальными сотрудниками, на которых ему было абсолютно наплевать, и, _боже_ , по бесконечным интервью и необходимостью иметь дело с пиаром.

Нет, решил Элайджа, ему несомненно было комфортней в своем собственном пространстве. С очками, съехавшими набок, в халате, накинутым сверху на серую футболку с большой надписью: «ЕСЛИ СОМНЕВАЕШЬСЯ, ПОПРОБУЙ ДРУГОЕ ОТВЕРСТИЕ» и изображениями различных электронных портов. Эта дурацкая футболка навевала на него приятные воспоминания. Однажды, он надел ее на конференцию. Надо было видеть выражения лиц всех этих душных бизнесменов, когда он зашел в ней в комнату.

Такие дела. Он рассеянно провел рукой по слегка отросшей щетине, ухмыляясь про себя.

Похоже, правительство наконец-то делает шаг в интересном направлении.  
Элайджа видел выпуск новостей по KNC. Хлоя принесла ему стакан виски (Скотч, конечно же, его старый любимый напиток со времен дружбы с Карлом Манфредом), пока он расслаблялся на круглом сидении с высокой спинкой.

У него были большие сомнения насчет этой новости. Это было какое-то неожиданное решение, и несмотря на то, что вполне возможно, что Маркус, наконец, заставил их прогнуться, он знал, что правительство редко можно так легко убедить отказаться от своей власти, даже от маленькой ее доли. Ему не нравится политика... он не хотел в нее ввязываться, даже когда это касалось его компании, но он понимал, какими бывают люди. В любом случае, независимо от фактических намерений правительства, Элайджа знал, что процесс вряд ли пройдет так гладко, как на это надеются предводители Иерихона.

У Киберлайф везде свои люди. Ходит слух, что Кристина Уоррен, нынешний президент, бывший видеоблоггер и медиамагнат, одна из них. Элайджу уже тогда сместили с должности, так что он понятия не имел о том, что происходило на самом деле. Но зато он может предполагать. Уоррен не отказалась бы от связей с таким крупным технологичным и информационным бизнесом, а Киберлайф во главе с Граффом, Сеймором и Карнеги не отказались бы от такой будущей возможности иметь связи с властью.

— Как же все переплетено, — задумчиво произнес себе под нос Элайджа. Все эти хитросплетения, происходящие за его спиной, которые никак не касались инноваций – по ним он тоже не скучал. Он провел рукой по волосам. Сегодня он их не собрал, так как никого не ждал в гости. Темные пряди скользили сквозь пальцы, падая на одну сторону лица. Надо попросить Хлою подстричь их, пока они совсем не отросли.

Когда-то у него были волосы намного, намного длиннее. Десять лет назад, сразу после того, как его исключили из совета директоров, он выбрил себе виски и вокруг тоже, оставив волосы на макушке, и покрасил их в более темный оттенок. Иногда он скучал по тому, как легко он собирал свои длинные темно-русые волосы в небрежный хвостик. За прическами сложно ухаживать. Но зато он точно не скучал по прилипшим к шее волосам и тому, как они иногда путались.

Теперь он задумался о том, что внешне в нем много что изменилось с тех пор. Логично. Десять лет же прошло. Было бы более странно, если бы он совсем не изменился.

— Элайджа?

Элайджа вынырнул из своих мыслей, прекратил лениво крутиться на кресле и повернулся к двери.   
— Да, Хлоя?

RT600, одетая в свое привычное голубое платье с голой спиной, вежливо улыбнулась и сложила руки за спиной.   
— У вас гость. Это Коннор. Вы ждали его сегодня?

Ха. День становится интересней. 

— Нет, не ждал. Но он может войти. Проводи его сюда, я подожду.

— Как пожелаете, Элайджа.

Хлоя поклонилась, а затем вышла из кабинета.

Элайджа кротко сложил руки на коленях, осознав, что его губы невольно тронула нежная ухмылка.  


  
_ДОМ ЭЛАЙДЖИ КАМСКИ_  
 _19:37:48_  
 **➤** __ **КОННОР**

Коннор стоял перед дверью в виллу и перекатывал монетку в пальцах, чувствуя себя немного неловко. Несмотря на... некое подобие извинения в виде гортензий, он все равно переживал, как пройдет их разговор в реальности.

Ничего же нет такого в том, что он заехал поговорить с ним об этом, верно? Обычная вежливость. Да.

И дело не в том, что он соскучился по нему. Конечно, нет.

Удовлетворенно кивнув самому себе, Коннор нажал на звонок.

Прошла пара секунд, и дверь плавно открылась. Хлоя тепло и с улыбкой поприветствовала его:   
— Привет, Коннор. Рада видеть тебя снова.

— Хлоя, — почему-то смущенно поприветствовал ее в ответ Коннор. Давненько они не виделись. — Элайджа дома? 

Он почувствовал себя нелепо, когда она тихо посмеялась над его глупым вопросом. Конечно, Элайджа дома. Где еще он мог быть? У мужчины все было под боком, ему не нужно выходить из дома.

— Да, он здесь, — Хлоя отступила в сторону, жестом приглашая его войти. — Прости, что он не подошел открыть дверь. Он сказал проводить тебя в его рабочий кабинет. Могу я взять твою куртку?

— Нет, не нужно. Я ненадолго... Просто хотел поблагодарить его за кое-что.

Она кивнула, направившись к двери, которая вела к бассейну, они прошли по уже знакомому длинному коридору. Коннор с любопытством огляделся вокруг, пока их шаги отдавались эхом, и снова задался вопросом, куда ведут все эти двери. Вилла, несмотря на то, что снаружи выглядела, как загородный дом для отдыха, была просто _огромна_.

Он чуть не врезался в Хлою, когда она остановилась в конце коридора и указала на одну из открытых дверей.

— Заходи, не стесняйся. Я принесу вам кофе. 

Его внезапно охватило волнение, но прежде чем Коннор успел передумать, Хлоя уже ушла, тихо ступая по коридору.

RK800 остался стоять напротив двери, как истукан, решая, зайти или не зайти.

— Так и будешь там стоять? — послышался знакомый ироничный голос. В животе отдалось теплом, Коннор положил на него руку, задававшись вопросом, все ли в порядке с его биокомпонентами.

—...Нет.

— Тогда заходи уже. А то сквозняк.

Технически такого быть не могло, учитывая, что пространство вокруг было закрытым и не было ни одного открытого окна, но Коннор подобрался и зашел в комнату, глазами ища Элайджу в большом кабинете. Декор впечатляет, отметил он про себя. Темные книжные полки со старыми книгами и теми, что были выпущены на электронном носителе, были расставлены вдоль стен кабинета. За стеклянной витриной хранился его диплом, другие различные награды и большая рамка с постером премии Человек века, на котором изображен никто иной, как сам Элайджа. Он выглядел превосходно: волосы были зачесаны назад, в камеру смотрят острые голубые глаза, подбородок гладко выбрит, костюм был сшит на заказ, как выяснил Коннор, в знаменитом миланском ателье Caraceni. Ну, кто сказал, что он не может выглядеть роскошно, когда захочет?

Почему-то было трудно сопоставить мужчину с постера с сидящим сейчас напротив него человеком, который был одет в футболку с надписью, смысл которой Коннор не совсем понял, с распущенными волосами, которые спадали на одну сторону, и парой локонов, обрамляющих его лицо. Он выглядел таким... обычным, по сравнению с его плакатной версией, далекой и утонченной, и совсем не похожей на того Элайджу, которого он теперь знал.

Не то чтобы Элайджа, которого он успел узнать, в полной мере олицетворял образ _настоящего_ Элайджи, но Коннор почти уверен, что это более близкая версия, чем та, которую он показывал в своих старых интервью. Ему было приятно, что мужчина был так откровенен, хоть иногда и выходил из себя, рядом с ним.

— Присаживайся, Коннор, — Элайджа махнул на кресло напротив своего стола и потянулся к экрану компьютера, чтобы выключить его. — Хлоя скоро принесет кофе. Ты уже пробовал его?

— Нет, — признался Коннор, отодвинув стул и плавно присаживаясь на него. Гладкая кожаная поверхность скрипнула под ним, когда он двинулся, чтобы посмотреть на Элайджу. — К сожалению, в последнее время у меня не было особо возможности испытать новую функцию.

Бывший директор тонко улыбнулся в ответ.   
— Ах, да. Новости. Помню, как давал интервью KNC, когда еще был во главе Киберлайф. Они почему-то настаивали на идее о том, что андроиды обозлятся и поработят человечество, пока я не убедил их в обратном. Слишком сильное влияние научно-фантастических книг, как по мне.   
Ироничность ситуации не заставила его и глазом моргнуть. Он лишь перевел взгляд с Коннора на вошедшую Хлою, которая несла две чашки кофе.   
— О, а вот и кофе. Спасибо.

Хлоя кивнула и, улыбнувшись, поставила чашки на стол.   
— Приятного.

— Мм, — отрешенно промычал Элайджа, отсылая ее взмахом руки и двинул одну из чашек ближе к Коннору. — Попробуй. 

Он откинулся назад, скрестил ноги и стал с интересом ждать. В это время шаги RT600 стихли, когда она закрыла за собой дверь. Теперь они остались только вдвоем.

Коннор внимательно смотрел на темную жидкость, от которой поднимался пар, рассеиваясь в прохладном воздухе. Хэнк тоже пил кофе. Не так часто, как Элайджа. Лейтенанту больше по нраву алкоголь. Но в кофе он всегда добавляет сливки и сахар. Не много, но добавляет. Ему нравится легкий сладкий привкус, признался как-то Хэнк, спрятав покрасневшие уши за картонным стаканчиком. Коннор только улыбнулся, никак это не прокомментировав, и вернулся к чтению книги. Ему было интересно, каков на вкус черный кофе. База данных говорит, что обычно он имеет горький вкус, на любителя.

Андроид сделал осторожный глоток, слегка стесняясь пристального взгляда Элайджи, который прожигал в нем дыру. Первое, что он ощутил – горечь, да, и что-то немного странное на вкус, но в целом это не было неприятно. Как же описать его? Темный и насыщенный – пожалуй, самая подходящая характеристика. Он вдохнул, аромат мгновенно напомнил ему запах чего-то землянистого. 

— Это...

— Темная обжарка Суматра. Довольно противоречивая смесь, не так ли? Некоторые люди его терпеть не могут, а некоторые обожают. Мне понравился вкус... его необычность, сложность.  
Элайджа отпил кофе из своей чашки, не отрывая взгляда от Коннора. Это нервировало, но в то же время от этого взгляда у Коннора по спине пробегал странный трепет. Элайджа поставил чашку на стол, опираясь локтями о полированную деревянную поверхность, и посмотрел на него озадаченно.   
— Почему ты так смотришь?

Коннор встрепенулся, выйдя из оцепенения, и смутился из-за того, что его поймали за разглядыванием, хотя на самом деле в этом не было ничего такого, так как перед ним сидел настоящий мастер пристальных взглядов. 

— Нет, просто... Я подумал, что описание напитка очень подходит тебе.

— Да? — Элайджа выглядел заинтригованным, выгнув брови в привычной недоверчивой манере. — В каком смысле?

— Ты тоже очень противоречивая личность для общественности, — Коннор помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Он не знал точно, какие слова здесь подходили... он просто так чувствовал. Кажется, в последнее время появляется все больше и больше этих чувств, которые он не мог классифицировать должным образом. И на этот счет он тоже не уверен, что чувствует. — Некоторые называют тебя гением, другие – безумным ученым. Некоторые считают тебя интересным, другие же описывают как самодовольного человека, который удовлетворяет каждый свой каприз с помощью кучи денег и который не знает, куда их девать.

Непонятное хмыканье в ответ, к которому Коннор уже начал привыкать, так как это была стандартная реакция Элайджи, когда он обдумывал сказанное. 

— И? — наконец, спросил Элайджа, выглядя пока что неудовлетворенным.

Андроид непонимающе склонил голову набок. Что он имел ввиду?   
— И?..

— А каким видишь меня _ты_ , Коннор?

На долю секунды Коннор замер и почти допустил мысль о том, что Элайджа спрашивает его с _романтической_ точки зрения, но затем пришел в себя. Не может такого быть, наверное, он неправильно понял... и поэтому выбрал наиболее нейтральный вариант:  
— Если говорить о сравнении, которое я привел, то я считаю тебя... интересным. Думаю, мое первое впечатление о тебе немного изменилось.

На лице Элайджи появилась легкая усмешка, пока он наблюдал за RK800, после чего он снова поднес чашку к губам.   
— Неужели? Какое совпадение, я разделяю твое мнение.   
Коннор не успел проанализировать эмоцию, которая у него проявилась. Элайджа моментально сменил тему:  
— Ну а теперь. Чем могу быть полезен? Не пойми меня неправильно, для меня твой приход – приятный сюрприз, но я полагаю, что ты хочешь со мной что-то обсудить.

Коннор побледнел. Он совсем забыл, зачем пришел изначально, и понял для себя, что, возможно, просто сидеть и болтать с этим человеком не так уж и плохо. На самом деле, он сказал бы, что ему это даже нравится.   
— Прошу прощения за то, что пришел без предупреждения.

Элайджа лишь отмахнулся от него.   
— Не надо. Тебе здесь всегда рады, если это в наших общих интересах.

Андроид собрался с силами, чтобы заговорить о саду с белыми цветами, которые он заметил в интерфейсе.   
— Вообще-то я хотел тебя поблагодарить.

Выражение бывшего директора стало нечитаемым. Это заставило Коннора запереживать. 

— ...За что?

— За гортензии, — карие глаза настороженно сканировали мужчину напротив, пытаясь угадать его реакцию. — Я... правильно понял, что это извинение?

Элайджа на долю секунды отвел от него взгляд и вернул обратно. Это произошло так быстро, что Коннор подумал, что ему показалось.   
— Наверное. Можно и так сказать.

Ну, похоже, это было максимальное признание от него, и Коннор ощутил легкое волнение от подтверждения своей догадки. 

— Спасибо, — мягко сказал он, снова представив перед собой крохотные белые лепестки, такие нежные, но такие выносливые. — Они прекрасны.

Элайджа пожал плечами, слегка усмехнувшись.   
— Естественно. Они были созданы по эстетическим соображениям. Но, тем не менее, я рад, что они тебе понравились.

Возможно, этими словами он оценил его благодарность. Коннор улыбнулся ему, ощущая какую-то гордость за то, что научился расшифровывать некоторые интонации и выражения загадочного изобретателя. Это значит, что он начал понимать его, медленно, но верно. И насколько бы черство, саркастично и таинственно не вел себя Элайджа, андроид верил, что в конечном итоге, это того стоит.

К какому итогу он придет, пока непонятно, но у него будет время это выяснить.

Стук в дверь прервал уютную атмосферу в комнате.   
— Простите, что прерываю, Элайджа, но у вас трое гостей. Один из них идентифицирован как Джейсон Графф.

Коннор с тревогой вскочил со своего места, а Элайджа, наоборот, замер. 

— Хлоя, покажи запись с камер.

— Да, Элайджа.

Хлоя подняла ладонь, на которой появилась голографическая проекция, и показала ему. Она не ошиблась. Снаружи действительно стоит директор по совершенствованию, одетый в длинное пальто и сверху шарф, в окружении двух агентов службы безопасности Киберлайф в полном обмундировании.

— Как он вообще нашел это место, черт возьми? — прошипел Элайджа, выглядя более раздраженным, как будто обнаружил надоедливого паразита, повернулся к монитору и снова включил компьютер, стуча пальцами по клавиатуре. — У меня сейчас нет времени искать утечку, придется впустить его. Что бы не произошло с защитой личных данных, вряд ли это лежит на поверхности, — продолжая бормотать себе что-то под нос, он встал, быстрыми привычными движениями собрал волосы в пучок, выражение лица снова стало жестким. — Хлоя, открой им дверь, но держи в прихожей. Я не хочу, чтобы они прошли дальше.

Блондинка кивнула, диод сверкнул желтым, принимая новую задачу, и затем вышла.

— А ведь вы с лейтенантом Андерсоном тоже тогда появились из ниоткуда, — Элайджа вздохнул, проведя рукой по волосам, пытаясь собраться. — Столько вложено на полное изолирование, и все равно меня продолжают посещать.   
Он глянул на Коннора, снял халат и бросил его на спинку кресла.   
— ...Можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь, — почему-то он произнес это нерешительно.

Если быть предельно честным, то Коннор совсем не желал видеть кого-либо из Киберлайф. У него было множество плохих воспоминаний, которые он не хотел бы пробуждать, но, похоже, этой встречи все равно не избежать. И, кроме того...

Он подумал об Элайдже, которого видит, возможно, в последний раз и встал рядом.   
— Нет, я иду.

Тишина. Затем взгляд Элайджи смягчился, совсем чуть-чуть, на долю секунды, но андроид успел его заметить и ощутил волну гордости внутри, прежде чем проследовать за ним вниз по коридору.

Когда они дошли до прихожей, Графф уже лениво осматривался, а Хлоя закрывала дверь.

Агенты Киберлайф. С того самого дня, как Коннор увидел их в башне, он всегда с иронией думал, что это они больше походят на роботов, их лица и тела всегда были полностью скрыты за белой броней. Он помнил, как они говорили сухим тоном, как беспрекословно подчинялись приказам.

И кто же из них теперь _настоящие_ машины?

Коннор практически не задумываясь вышел чуть вперед перед Элайджей, чтобы в случае чего защитить его.

Это заставило Граффа посмотреть на них с изумлением. Он поправил манжеты на рукавах жестким движением, после чего заговорил: 

— Хорошо ты тут устроился, Элайджа.

— Ну, знаешь, как это бывает. Если у тебя есть деньги... — несмотря на непринужденность разговора, от Элайджи не чувствовалось ни капли веселья. Вместо этого, его ледяные глаза напоминали замерзшее озеро – ровное и непрогибаемое.

Графф только фыркнул и еще раз осмотрел помещение, задержав взгляд на огромном изображении Элайджи.   
— Портрет самого себя? Серьезно?

— Что тут сказать, я неотразим, — Элайджа даже не задумался, ответил легко и просто. Похоже, это раздразнило Граффа еще больше, и Коннор напрягся, когда мужчина скрестил руки на груди. Но прежде чем кто-нибудь из них что-либо сделал, Элайджа снова заговорил: 

— Что более важно, _как_ ты нашел это место? — с напускным интересом спросил Элайджа, выгнув брови. — Очень впечатляет. Я думал, что исчез с радаров, но, видимо, нет.

— Думаешь, ты единственный, у кого есть деньги, связи и интеллект, Элайджа? Мир меняется, ты был заперт здесь слишком долго. Хватило всего пары звонков.

Коннор вспомнил, что Хэнк сказал то же самое, и ему стало интересно, почему еще СМИ давным-давно не проломили дверь виллы. Но потом он вспомнил, что их можно подкупить, если у тебя есть влияние и деньги, как у Элайджи.

— Звонка тебе, значит, показалось недостаточно. Неужели ты подумал, что если заявишься ко мне лично, то я изменю свое решение? 

Элайджа перенес вес с одной ноги на другую, всем своим видом показывая, что ему это совершенно не интересно. Коннор чувствует, как уровень раздражения Граффа потихоньку увеличивается, так же, как и кровяное давление.

Графф решил проигнорировать его, вместо этого обратив внимание на Коннора. 

— Так, ты приютил к себе RK800? — тон его был насмешливым. Андроид ненавидел такое обращение. Оно заставляло его снова чувствовать себя вещью, машиной, которая предназначена выполнять приказы и ничего более. — Надеюсь, ты наслаждаешься своей новой игрушкой, даже если она _играет_ в детектива.

Коннор сжал кулаки, заставив себя промолчать.

Элайджа же, однако, удивил его. Он начал говорить таким же холодным, как и его взгляд, тоном, из-за чего температура в комнате будто понизилась на десять градусов. RK800 слышал, как так говорят, но только сейчас сам ощутил это.  
— Сомневаюсь, что человек, который приполз ко мне, не в силах понять основные принципы работы моего Сада Дзен, имеет право критиковать работу андроида в качестве детектива, Графф, так что советую тебе _следить за своим языком._

Лицо Граффа слегка покраснело от злости, он сделал шаг вперед. Коннор крепко сжал его плечо, не давая ему подойти еще ближе. Агенты Киберлайф вскинули оружие.

— Напомнить тебе, где мы? — ледяной тон Элайджи прорезался сквозь накалившееся напряжение. — Хлоя, будь готова позвонить в полицию, если что-то случится.

Блондинка покорно кивнула головой, на ее лице проявилось странное угрожающее выражение, тогда как обычно оно было непроницаемым. Ее диод загорелся красным.   
— Конечно.

Графф, наконец, выпрямился, грубо стряхнув руку Коннора со своего плеча, и смотрел на них свирепым взглядом. Он жестом указал агентам опустить оружие.   
— То, что должно произойти, произойдет, Элайджа, — угрюмо сказал Графф. — Это твой последний шанс.

_То, что должно произойти, произойдет._

Коннор нахмурился. Он уже слышал это недавно.

Когда еще подвернется такой шанс спросить напрямую у источника? 

— Киберлайф создали новую модель.

Графф внимательно изучил его взглядом, на этот раз с меньшим презрением на лице, а затем холодно улыбнулся, вспомнив то, что хотел.   
— Ах, да. Тебе же удалось пообщаться с нашим RK900. Это просто передовой прототип, такой же, как и ты когда-то, только лучше... быстрее, сильнее, более стойкий и оснащен новейшими технологиями. Твои недочеты были исправлены и улучшены. Самая передовая модель линейки Киберлайф на данный момент. Как только это все закончится, ты станешь устаревшим, по сравнению с ним.

Коннора прошибло холодом, и ему было не по себе, даже когда Элайджа шагнул ближе и незаметно обхватил его локоть. Однако это заставляло его держаться, и андроиду стало интересно, специально ли он это сделал. 

— Это не важно, не так ли, Графф? Вам никогда не удастся сделать релиз, учитывая сегодняшнее положение дел.

Графф прищурился, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, будто пытаясь что-то разгадать. Коннор тут же засмущался, но потом почувствовал себя глупо. Ему не о чем волноваться, так как между ними нет ничего, кроме взаимовыгодного соглашения.

Верно же?

В любом случае, Графф слегка тряхнул головой, видимо, подумав, что ему показалось.   
— Как я и сказал, то, что произойдет – неизбежно. Последний шанс, Элайджа... да или нет?

Элайджа посмотрел на него так, будто и впрям обдумывал предложение.   
— Хмм. Очень соблазнительно, правда. Ты проникаешь на мою территорию, а затем угрожаешь мне и моему гостю, — его лицо практически покрылось коркой льда, жестокая ухмылка натянула одну сторону губ, когда он встретился своим безжалостным взглядом с глазами Граффа. — Нет, Графф. Но хорошая попытка. Очень убедительно. А теперь... — он кивнул Хлое, и та открыла входную дверь, — думаю, вы превысили лимит своего пребывания, джентльмены.

Долгое время стояла тишина, пока двое мужчин буравили друг друга взглядом.

Графф с сожалением вздохнул.   
— В конце концов, ты вернешься, Элайджа. По своему желанию или нет.

Элайджа сладко улыбнулся.   
— Я что, слышу угрозу? Ну давай, попробуй.

Директор просто покачал головой и повернулся, чтобы уйти, двое агентов молча проследовали за ним.

— Вот зараза, — пробормотал Элайджа, когда дверь за ними закрылась. Он потянулся, выглядя совершенно не обеспокоенным, несмотря на весьма зловещее предупреждение Граффа. — Хлоя, можешь подключиться к терминалу в моем кабинете и проверить, нет ли возможных утечек касательно моего местоположения? Я скоро к тебе присоединюсь.

— Конечно, Элайджа, — Хлоя, как всегда, тепло улыбнулась Коннору. — Удачно добраться до дома, Коннор. 

Она слегка поклонилась им обоим, после чего исчезла за дверью в бассейн.

— По крайней мере, это закончилось, — Элайджа провел рукой по волосам. — Не могу поверить, что собрал волосы ради этого. Надо было оставить его там мерзнуть. 

Он усмехнулся собственной шутке, повеселев от этой ситуации.

Коннор же, наоборот, остался не в восторге.   
— Элайджа, ты уверен, что все будет нормально?

— _Волнуешься_ за меня?

Андроид понял, что он в очередной раз дразнит его. Понял по мелодичному баритону, по изогнутым бровям, по небольшой веселой улыбке и искорке в светло-голубых глазах. Он понял, но...  
— Вообще-то, да.

Признание стоило той краткой вспышки растерянного изумления, промелькнувшей на лице мужчины, прежде чем его взгляд смягчился с удивленного на что-то еще... что-то более нежное, по крайней мере, настолько нежное, насколько Элайджа Камски вообще мог быть. 

—... Неужели?

Коннор кивнул, отказываясь отступать. Ему казалось важным убедиться в том, что Элайджа знает... знает, что ему не все равно.

_Почему?_

Элайджа подошел ближе, сократив между ними дистанцию. Андроид мог бы отстраниться, но он стоял ровно, будто прикрученный к полу, не отрывая карих глаз от голубых.

Ловкие длинные пальцы коснулись его щеки почти что ласково.  
Дыхание Элайджи скользнуло по коже, заставив вздрогнуть, но давления на губах, которого он уже ждал, так и не почувствовал...

_Почему? Почему он этого ждал?_   
_Почему хотел этого?_   
_Почему он разочарован?_

...вместо этого, вдоль линии челюсти слегка провели губами, будто бабочка тронула крыльями, и около уха прошептали тихое «спасибо». Кожу будто обожгло в местах соприкосновения.

Элайджа отстранился и слегка склонил голову набок, не переставая весело улыбаться. Обычно он так реагировал на озадаченное лицо Коннора, но сейчас в этой улыбке была толика _нежности_ , и по какой-то непонятной, невысказанной причине андроид почувствовал знакомый прилив тириума к щекам и ушам.

Он едва заметил, как исчезло ощущение прикосновения пальцев Элайджи, медленно и обжигающе и...

_Поцелуй, просто мимолетное прикосновение, отдавал легким ароматом горько-сладкого кофе._


	12. Глава 12

_МАГАЗИН_ _ОДЕЖДЫ SMITH & WHITE, ГРИКТАУН_ __  
_13:03:47_   
**➤МАРКУС**

Маркус уже начал думать, что это была плохая идея.

Нет, не поход в магазин за официальными нарядами... ну, может, и это тоже, но больше он переживал о том, что они пошли за этим все вместе. Он подумал, что это будет хорошая возможность отвести Саймона в сторонку и поговорить с ним. С тех пор прошло меньше недели, заседание с Конгрессом состоится уже через два дня. Все СМИ только и гудят об этом, поэтому сейчас они вынуждены прятаться от общественности за шапками и солнечными очками. К сожалению, учитывая, как они все были заняты, у Маркуса просто не было возможности поговорить с Саймоном, и чем больше проходило времени, тем более неловким становилось их общение. 

Лидер девиантов не считал себя нерешительным, он был из тех, кто любил действовать, когда это было необходимо, но... почему-то в этом случае все было по-другому. Сложнее.  
Во время поездки в беспилотном такси стояла душная тишина. Вдруг, неожиданно виды города стали супер интересными, потому что Саймон избегал его взгляда все время и предпочитал смотреть в окно. Даже на Норт с Джошем, которые обычно вели себя шумно, подействовала странная атмосфера, повисшая между ними.

Напряжение следовало за ними вплоть до магазина и, прежде чем Маркус смог набраться смелости заговорить с ним, Саймон развернулся и пошел в противоположную сторону, чтобы подобрать себе одежду. Блондин явно не желал говорить с ним.

Если честно, RK200 чувствовал себя израненным. Должен ли он дать Саймону больше времени? Или если он так и будет это откладывать, то скоро для извинений станет уже слишком поздно?

Маркус не такой... уверенный в себе, как многие думают. Народ Иерихона видели в нем какого-то... оракула или мессию, но он не то и не другое. Он хочет, чтобы его народ был свободным, хочет, чтобы у каждого из них была _жизнь_ , смысл которой не состоит в том, чтобы быть чьей-то собственностью, и он полностью готов нести ответственность за исполнение этой мечты. Однако он не ожидал, что ему придется скрывать собственные невзгоды, чувства и переживания ради того, чтобы казаться сильным. Все свалилось на его плечи, и только вот эта ситуация с Саймоном заставила его осознать, что он даже не выкроил время подумать как следует над тем, что было для него важнее всего.  
Его народ важен, они всегда будут одним из высших приоритетов для него. Но другие андроиды, его новая семья, тоже много для него значили. Джош, Норт и Коннор теперь тоже его приоритет. Саймон... он, возможно, относился к высшему приоритету, и это ужасало его.

Он ощущал себя эгоистом из-за того, что потворствует этим чувствам, и ему было страшно, что если он признается в них, то потеряет все в один момент и никогда потом не сможет обернуть время вспять.

Но разве Маркус сам не говорил, что не нужно бояться? Что если ты чего-то хочешь, то нужно встать и бороться за это?

Именно так он и старался поступать. Только вот... это не будет иметь никакого смысла, если стало уже слишком поздно, и Саймон возненавидел его.

Хотя, если быть честным, Маркус сомневался, что добряк Саймон прямо-таки всерьез _возненавидел_ его, но он явно заслужил это после своей выходки на крыше церкви. И он все еще понятия не имел, что сказать, если ему все-таки удастся выхватить Саймона. На этот раз он речь не приготовил.

Вот такие дела.

Через два дня заседание с Конгрессом. СМИ, общественность и андроиды постоянно обсуждают это, предполагая, каковы будут итоги этого заседания. Маркус работал день и ночь вместе с остальными, чтобы разработать новое предложение по законопроекту, которое устроит всех, и чтобы заменить им существующий закон об андроидах. Он знал, что не все были в восторге или даже не были позитивно настроены на это заседание, но оно должно состояться. Один из множества шагов вперед, который они должны сделать.  
Выбирать вместе одежду было непривычно обыденно после того ада, через который они прошли за последние месяцы, и должно было развлечь их (если абстрагироваться от того факта, зачем они вообще это делают), но все портила эта напряженность между ним и Саймоном.

Маркус вздохнул, отрешенно повесив костюм обратно на автоматически выдвигающуюся вешалку.

У него сердце было не на месте, но он заметил отсутствие андроидов в качестве моделей в магазине.  
С тех пор как они освободили андроидов в Кэпитол-Парк, компания, у которой находился здесь один из отделов, видимо, решила не рисковать и вернуться к использованию обычных манекенов. Лидер девиантов почувствовал волну гордости.

Рука, сжавшая его плечо, заставила вздрогнуть.   
— Эй, Маркус? Все нормально?

Он посмотрел из-под своей кепки и встретил обеспокоенный взгляд Джоша. 

— Оу... да, извини.

— Да ничего, — Джош бросил на него подозрительный взгляд. — Коннор, кстати, подъехал. Он хочет поговорить с тобой. Мы все в примерочных. Тебе тоже нужно что-нибудь взять, — он посмотрел через плечо Маркуса на костюм, который тот только что повесил. — Вон тот был неплох, почему бы не примерить его?

Честно сказать, Маркус даже не посмотрел на него, как следует, просто взял автоматически.   
— Думаешь? — бездумно спросил он, потянув время, чтобы нормально осмотреть костюм. Темно-серый, под ним белая рубашка и черный галстук – обычная классика. Smith & White продают одежду и других брендов, но недавно стала набирать популярность их собственная линейка одежды, благодаря своим новым особенностям: ткани с функцией подогрева, функции автоматического подбора размера и самоочистке. Очень удобно для людей, но андроидам полезны лишь одна или две ее функции.

Несмотря на то, что компания утверждает, что нацелена как на людей, _так и_ на андроидов, все равно понятно, на кого падал их приоритет.  
На него нахлынули воспоминания о том, как они с Карлом подбирали ему костюмы на светские мероприятия. Он не всегда их надевал, учитывая его тогдашний статус, но иногда Карл настаивал. А еще он вспомнил о том, как сильно не любил в них ходить. В них неудобно передвигаться, так же, впрочем, как и в другой формальной одежде.  
У них, правда, нет особого выбора и нет смысла жаловаться на человеческие традиции. Немного поколебавшись, он взял тот костюм и отправился с Джошем к примерочным. 

— Коннор уже здесь?

— Да, пунктуален, как и всегда, — Джош кивнул в сторону знакомого андроида, сидящего идеально прямо, словно по струнке (в общем-то, как и всегда), рядом с ним сидела Норт, более расслабленно, подогнув одну ногу под себя. 

— Привет, ребята, — сказал Маркус, подойдя к ним ближе и оглянувшись слегка растерянно. — Где Саймон?

— Там, — отвела Норт, указав на одну из кабинок примерочной. — Меряется.

Коннор поднял взгляд, перекатывая свою монетку между пальцев. Как-нибудь Маркус спросит у него об этой привычке, когда у них будет время.   
— Маркус, рад тебя видеть, — на него единственного косились другие покупатели, диод на виске привлекал внимание, но никто ничего не говорил. По крайней мере, он пришел не в своей полицейской униформе, а в облегающей черной водолазке и джинсах... кто-нибудь срочно должен купить RK800 новую одежду.

Маркус приветливо кивнул и сел рядом с ним. Они выглядели немного странно со стороны: три человека и один андроид ютились все вместе на одном диванчике. Благо, Джош решил присесть на подлокотник. 

— Я слышал, ты хотел поговорить со мной. 

Он должен признать, что ему стало легче дышать, когда он узнал, что Саймона нет поблизости. Из-за этого он почувствовал себя еще более виноватым, но все еще понятия не имел, как подойти к нему и не ранить еще сильнее.

Внутри было тянущее ощущение... внезапный иррациональный страх от того, что это может нанести непоправимый урон их отношениям. Маркус отбросил эту мысль. Сейчас было не время тонуть в своем пессимизме.

Он был когда-то _таким_ позитивным, идеалистом даже... что с ним стало?

Он знал ответ. Он кроился в виде пролитой голубой крови, окропившей землю. В виде неподвижных тел анроидов с открытыми пустыми глазами, лежащими на улицах города. В виде прыжка с башни Стрэтфорд с мыслью о том, что, возможно, скорее всего, он никогда больше не увидит Саймона.

Маркус заставил себя вернуться в реальность и сфокусироваться на неуверенном голосе Коннора.  
— Слушай, я... я не уверен, что должен присутствовать вместе с вами на этом заседании, — прежде чем они запротестовали, он быстренько продолжил говорить, будто если его прервут, то он не сможет больше набраться смелости сказать им то, что хотел. — Не поймите неправильно, я рад вашему доверию. Я просто не уверен, что достоин там быть. От меня может быть мало толку.

Норт сменила позу с расслабленной на более серьезную. Она заправила за ухо рыжий локон, который выбился из-под высокого хвостика. На этот раз без привычной косы, но зато это напомнило Маркусу о его первых днях на Иерихоне.  
— Мы вместе обсудили, кто должен представлять нашу сторону, и решили, что это мы _все_. Коннор, мы бы не попросили тебя, если бы ты этого не заслуживал.

— Я ведь _охотился_ на наших...

— Нет, — твердо прервал его Джош, качая головой. — Это уже не важно. Ты теперь с нами, и без тебя мы бы никогда не смогли привлечь на нашу сторону достаточное количество андроидов, чтобы остановить то, что творилось тогда.

Маркус внезапно вспомнил, как Коннор отошел на край сцены, когда он произносил большую победную речь в честь окончания революции, весь напряженный и с таким видом, будто он не должен был там стоять. Он не задумался тогда об этом, сфокусировавшись на том, чтобы сплотить свой народ. И в церкви он вел себя так же, но и тогда Маркус был занят другими делами. Затем желание Коннора искупить свою вину... С горящей решимостью в глазах он предложил пойти на самоубийственную миссию в Башню Киберлайф. Сейчас вот опять. Слегка сгорбившиеся плечи, неуверенность во взгляде. 

— Мы бы не смогли сделать это без тебя. Ты был _ключевой_ фигурой в успехе мирного исхода, Коннор. 

Он сжал рукой его плечо.

— Ты теперь один из нас, — настойчиво добавила Норт, и это заставило Коннора криво улыбнуться. — Не сомневайся в этом.

Маркус знал, почему они с Коннором, несмотря на одинаковую упертость, понимали друг друга на другом уровне от остальных. У них обоих не было времени обдумать то, что с ними происходит. У Маркуса его не было из-за обязанности вести за собой народ, у Коннора – из-за добровольной миссии искупления. В результате чего, они оба думали, что посвящать время себе – это эгоистично.

RK200 нахмурился. Не лицемерно ли с его стороны просить Коннора перестать пытаться искупить свою вину, когда он сам с головой бросался в любое дело, требующее, чтобы он поставил себя ниже благополучия своего народа?  
Господи, кто же знал, что всего через пару месяцев он будет переживать _второй_ экзистенциальный кризис в отношении своей личности и цели в жизни?

— В таком случае, — произнес Коннор после небольшой заминки, — я постараюсь не разочаровать вас.

— Не разочаруешь, — заверил его Маркус, откладывая пока свои собственные сомнения в сторону. — Мы доверяем тебе, так что и ты доверься нам.

Джош иронично закатил глаза, разбавив тяжелое настроение.   
— Маркус удивительно хорош в речах, учитывая, что он был сиделкой, — пошутил он, заставив Норт рассмеяться, а Коннора фыркнуть. Маркус хотел было отшутиться, но в этот момент дверь кабинки напротив них открылась.

Он никогда до конца не понимал человеческое выражение «вытаращить глаза»... до этого момента.

Саймон был одет в темно-синий костюм с классическим кроем с двумя пуговицами. Под воротником белой классической рубашки с серебряной стоечкой был завязан простой черный галстук. Темно-синий подчеркивал цвет его глаз, крой одежды придавал ему профессиональный вид, который обычно не был так заметен у спокойного и доброго андроида.

После долгой и неловкой паузы, он заметил, что пялится.  
— Ты выглядишь... эм... хорошо, — Маркус неловко кашлянул, голосовой синтезатор явно предавал его. Норт весело покосилась на него, но он решил это проигнорировать.

— ...Спасибо, — ответил Саймон, его голос, как всегда, звучал тихо и предельно вежливо, но бледные голубые глаза смотрели в пол. Он оттянул манжеты рукавов, явно чувствуя себя неуютно. — Пожалуй, возьму. 

И с этими словами он снова исчез за дверью кабинки, прежде чем Маркус успел сказать что-либо еще.

Джош поморщился.   
— Да уж.  
Норт ничего не сказала, только поджала губы.   
— Может... ему просто нужно время.

Коннор непонимающе моргнул.   
— Почему у меня такое чувство, что я что-то пропустил?

Маркус отвернулся и позволил себе абстрагироваться, пока Норт объясняла суть произошедшей ситуации Коннору. Он чувствовал себя так, будто тонет в напряженной атмосфере, которую оставил после себя Саймон. 

— Я... пойду примерюсь, — сказал он и спрятался в одной из кабинок.  
Он закрыл дверь и позволил себе ненадолго присесть, спрятав лицо в ладонях.   
— Я идиот, — пробормотал про себя RK200.

К тому времени, как он померил и снял костюм (он ни в коем случае не собирался спрашивать одобрения, и так было неловко), все уже выбрали себе наряды и держали их в руках, приготовившись расплатиться.

Даже Коннор себе что-то выбрал, вызвав удивление у Маркуса.   
— У тебя разве нет костюма?

Коннор опустил взгляд, немного смутившись.   
— Есть, но это моя форма Киберлайф. 

Он неосознанно прикоснулся рукой к тому месту, где у него раньше находилась голубая наплечная повязка. Понятно теперь почему он захотел купить себе что-то новое.

— Не переживай, — Джош сегодня, как никогда, хорошо разбавлял тяжелое настроение. Он по-дружески хлопнул Коннора по плечу. — Идем на кассу.   
Он подошел к Маркусу с Саймоном и, к их общему удивлению, забрал оба их наряда и сказала с серьезным видом:  
— Вам, ребят, нужно поговорить.

Маркус сглотнул, когда Джош быстро большими шагами направился к кассе, чтобы избежать каких-либо протестов. Кассирша, человек, вместо привычной модели ST300, настороженно посмотрела на диод Коннора, прежде чем начать пробивать их покупки.

Саймон просто нахмурился и опустил взгляд, все еще отказываясь смотреть в глаза Маркусу.

— ...Мы можем поговорить? — тихо спросил Марксус. Он с осторожностью пододвинулся ближе и чуть было не вздохнул с облегчением, когда Саймон не отодвинулся от него.

— Не думаю, что нам есть, о чем говорить, — наконец, ответил Саймон после долгой паузы, светло-голубые глаза все еще изучали следы на полу. — Со мной все будет нормально, Маркус. Просто... нам обоим нужно время.

Прежде чем лидер девиантов смог сказать что-либо еще, Саймон уже сбежал к остальным.  
В который раз уже за день Маркус подумал о том, в самом ли деле стало слишком поздно? Он покачал головой. Нет, Саймон только что сказал, что ему просто нужно время. И если ему необходимо пространство, то он оставит его в покое. Но в то же время, он не мог избавиться от чувства, что чем дольше они тянут, тем сильнее натягивается напряжение между ними.  
Сверху всего этого, Маркус все еще разрывался между своими приоритетами.  
Народ? Он сам? Сможет ли он справится и с тем, и с другим?

Он был сиделкой Карла и его сыном, а потом стал лидером Иерихона. Но кем является Маркус _сам по себе_? Что он любит? Кого он любит? С Норт они разделяли страсть к свободе, сиюминутный порыв, когда их чувства ярко вспыхнули. Но с Саймоном... все было по-другому.

Он был источником комфорта, обещая неугасающую любовь, и что было иронично, это-то и пугало Маркуса больше всего.

Он был все еще погружен в свои мысли, когда они вышли из магазина. Он спустил кепку на лоб, чтобы избежать внимания прохожих.

Мысли RK200 прервались, когда он столкнулся с кем-то плечом. На землю упали две вещи: плакат, видимо, человек держал его, и кепка Маркуса. Он быстренько наклонился, чтобы поднять их. 

— Простите, я не специально. 

Он надел кепку обратно на голову и протянул плакат человеку, обратив внимание на слова, которые были написаны на белом фоне:

_Долой_ _андроидов_ _! Верните нам нашу страну!_

У Маркуса словно кровь застыла в жилах.

— Охренеть, — выдохнул знакомый голос сверху.

Он поднял взгляд, перед ним было лицо, которое он никак не думал увидеть снова. К сожалению, безупречная память не дала ему забыть его.

Это был тот самый лидер антиандроидских протестов, которого он встретил по пути домой из магазина красок, бородатый мужчина, что опрокинул его на землю. Сам мужчина не вспомнил их встречи, конечно же. Человеческая память не так надежна, но зато признаки узнавания проявились на его лице из-за того, что Маркуса несколько раз показывали в новостях.

Маркус медленно выпрямился. Джош с Норт настороженно встали по бокам от него. Диод Коннора окрасился в желтый, он тоже подошел ближе, готовый вмешаться, в случае нападения. Саймон встал рядом с Маркусом, смотря на людей укоризненным взглядом.

— Эй, смотрите, кто тут нас, — злорадно крикнул мужчина, обратившись к толпе протестующих. — Знаменитый лидер девиантов, Маркус, — он усмехнулся, подошел ближе и скинул с Маркуса кепку, чтобы показать его лицо. Норт яростно шагнула вперед, но Джош придержал ее за руку. — Что это мы тут делаем? Прячемся за масками? Это не очень-то... по-человечески с вашей стороны.

— Если это поможет нам избежать общения с такими мудаками, как ты, то я бы сказала, что это необходимость, — прошипела Норт.

По толпе прошелся гомон. Вокруг начали собираться зеваки. Коннор оглянулся на них, помрачнев, когда заметил, что несколько людей достали телефоны и начали снимать. По их общей сети пришло сообщение:« _Мы должны следить за словами. Мир смотрит на нас_ _»_ _._

Норт стиснула челюсть, явно разозленная действием мужчины, но все равно незаметно кивнула.

Маркус стоял ровно, молча, отказываясь удовлетворять человека своей реакцией. Ситуация пугающе повторялась. Но в этот раз он больше не подчиняется программному коду, и линию своего поведения выбирает он и только он сам.

Только вот, единственное что... за всеми его действиями наблюдают.

Заводила протестующих прошелся вокруг него с таким же высокомерным видом, как и несколько месяцев назад.   
— Я слышал твои речи и твои никчемные обещания. Что-то я не вижу реальных изменений. Ты только и делаешь, что лаешь, но не кусаешься, так же, как и наши политиканы.  
Его слова неожиданно практически попали в точку. Плечи RK200 напряглись. Несмотря на его усилия и поддержку широкой общественности, до реальных изменений было еще далеко.   
_Чем же он тогда отличается от людей, которые управляют страной, если он тоже только и делает, что дает пустые обещания лучшего будущего?_  
— Так чем же ты лучше? — мужчина буквально высказал вслух мысли Маркуса, ткнув ему в грудь, а затем еще раз, когда RK200 отступил на шаг назад. — А?

— Хватит.

Все посмотрели на Саймона, взгляд которого был полон ярости, несмотря на его спокойно звучащий голос. Такое поведение Саймона редко увидишь. Маркус видел его таким только один или два раза за все время. Даже Норт с Джошем были в шоке, хотя знали его намного дольше.

— А, еще один из свиты.

Саймон проигнорировал его издевку, продолжив говорить все более накаляющимся тоном:  
— Тебе никогда не понять _даже толики_ того, через что прошел Маркус ради нас. Ради всех нас, — он сделал шаг вперед, и мужчина явно занервничал. — Он пережил такое, что тебе даже не снилось. И все для того, чтобы мы могли прийти хоть к какому-то мирному соглашению. Стоишь тут, орешь о своем мнении и пихаешь андроидов, но что _ты_ _сам-то_ сделал? Думаешь, он делает из людей врагов? Он старается всех объединить, он несет на своих плечах наше будущее, думая, что не достоин заботиться о себе, потому что это _эгоистично_. Ты можешь сказать о себе то же самое?

Весь мир остолбенел от его слов.

Маркус почувствовал, как ускорился тириумный насос, руки слегка онемели, потому что слова Саймона, тихие и решительные, были пропитаны такой благодарностью и пониманием, чего он никогда и ни от кого не ожидал. Услышать такое от обычно сдержанного PL600...

Светло-голубые глаза сияли, а лицо не дрогнуло, несмотря на нарастающий шепот вокруг.  
Он понял, почему Маркус чувствовал себя разбитым. _«Нам обоим нужно время»_ — сказал он с болью в голосе, но все еще не держа на него зла.  
 _Боже_ , Маркус просто пропал.

 _«_ _Ребят, я бы не хотел прерывать, но нам надо идти_ _»_ , — подал взволнованный сигнал Джош, предупредив их об увеличившимся количестве людей, которые собрались посмотреть, что происходит.

Маркусу пришлось согласиться. Сейчас не время привлекать лишнее внимание.   
— Пошли. 

Он осторожно потянул Саймона за запястье, и блондин последовал за ним, не пытаясь вырваться. Даже несмотря на то, что технически он не мог чувствовать прикосновения, гудящее тепло под его пальцами, казалось, просочилось насквозь и согрело все его тело.

— Сбегаете? — крикнул им вслед заводила.

Маркус остановился и обернулся к нему с терпеливой улыбкой на лице. Саймон посмотрел на него с интересом, и лидер внимательно подобрал слова, прежде чем заговорить:   
— Изменения будут. Это все не зря.  
Он пообещал это не только собравшимся людям, но и андроиду, стоящему рядом, который всегда оставался на его стороне.

Блондин кротко улыбнулся, вытянув запястье из хватки Маркуса, чтобы нормально взяться за руки в знак молчаливой солидарности... или чего-то еще. Это все еще пугало его, но он хотел дать этому шанс.

Ему надоело стоять на месте. Пора двигаться дальше.  
Без сожалений.

С ощущением теплых пальцев Саймона и присутствием его семьи рядом, лидер девиантов оставил толпу зевак шептаться позади.

_САД АННАБЕЛЬ_   
_16:49:12_   
**➤КОННОР**

— Сколько всего сразу, — веселость Элайджи четко и ясно сочилась через его голос. Его проекция сидела, откинувшись на мягком кресле в беседке.

— Что в этом смешного? — Коннор нахмурился. Он примостился на подлокотнике такого же кресла напротив. Придя домой, он едва успел снять пиджак и разложить свои вещи, когда ему позвонил Элайджа, находясь в восторге от видео со стычкой Маркуса и лидера протестующих, которые распространились по всему интернету («шел _2038-ой_ , люди все еще снимают вертикальные видео, уму не постижимо»). Ему все еще было трудно понять его чувство юмора. Возможно, он никогда его не поймет.

Элайджа только пожал плечами.   
— Не знаю, мне забавно. Хотя, когда скучно, мне абсолютно все кажется уморительным.

— Тебе кажутся уморительными _неоднозначные_ ситуации, — не подумав поправил его Коннор, но Элайджа только лукаво улыбнулся. Ну, по крайней мере, в этом у них было схожее мнение.

Всю неделю, RK800 изводил себя мыслями о том, кем они приходятся друг другу. Уж точно не просто знакомые, но и не совсем друзья. Что-то большее? Тоже не совсем. Статус их отношений так же непонятен, как и сам бывший генеральный директор. Очень символично. Все же, судя по их постоянным (пусть и коротким) разговорам в новом Саду, над которым Элайджа все еще продолжать работать, Коннор убедил себя перестать переживать насчет этого и просто... как там говорят? Плыть по течению?

Они даже вместе придумали название интерфейсу.

_— Как насчет Аннабель? — предложил Элайджа._

_Коннор приподнял брови в ответ._   
_— В честь общего названия гортензий древовидных?_

_— По-моему, подходит_ _, —_ _сказал мужчина, дернув плечом._

И на этом сошлись.

Коннору и правда понравилось это название, простое и действительно подходящее. Интересно, Элайджа знает, что символизируют гортензии? Андроид сомневался в этом, ведь такие люди, как он, вряд ли интересуются языком цветов. Элайджа изучает только то, что ему интересно.

RK800 же считает, что двойное значение белоснежных пучков полностью олицетворяет то, из-за чего их общение было столь сложным.

Холодность, бессердечие. Неподдельные эмоции.  
Что из этого подходит больше?

Если быть честным с самим собой, то Коннор боится узнать правду, несмотря на то, что он был безрассудным на работе. Возможно, ему просто не так легко даются эмоции, как физические поступки, для которых было создано его тело.

В любом случае, он не хотел пока ничего знать. Его вполне устраивают эти небольшие разговоры с изобретателем в интерфейсе, пускай они и не виделись вживую с тех пор, как Элайджа провел губами в мягком поцелуе по линии его челюсти.

К сожалению, воспоминания об этом тут же заставили прилить голубую кровь к щекам, и, Коннор не сомневался, что это отразилось на его проекции.

Элайджа ожидаемо повел бровью и усмехнулся.   
— О чем-то задумался, Коннор? — он сделал паузу, и уголок его губ изогнулся уже в дразнящей улыбке. — Или, может, о ком-то?

— Нет, — отрицательно ответил Коннор, правда, слишком быстро, чтобы в это поверить. Щеки посинели еще больше, теперь голубой оттенок уж точно окрасил его бледную синтетическую кожу под веснушками и родинками.

— Хм, — и, хотя Коннор был на сто процентов уверен в том, что этот «хм» означает то, что Элайджа нисколько не купился на его ответ, он, благо, сменил тему. — Заседание с Конгрессом через два дня, да? — это был скорее не вопрос, а утверждение, но Коннор все равно утвердительно кивнул. 

— Кажется, все идет гладко,— неуверенно сказал Коннор.

Элайджа одарил его рассудительным взглядом, холодный голубой взгляд невозможно было прочесть, как и всегда.   
— ...Если только ты не думаешь по-другому.

— Я... не знаю, как выразиться, — Коннор неуверенно прикусил губу. Может, ему не следует ничего говорить. Ему показалось, что бывший глава опустил глаза на его губы, но как только Коннор встретился с ним взглядом, тот уже смотрел бесстрастно и прямо на него. Тириум уже грозил снова прилить к лицу, но он заставил системы перенаправить кровь в другую сторону. Сейчас не тот момент, чтобы смущаться. — То, что дело начало двигаться – это хорошо, но, когда мы успокоились и поразмыслили здраво... Норт высказала опасение, что все происходит слишком быстро... и слишком выгодно для нашей стороны. Честно говоря, я с ней согласен.

Элайджа ничего не ответил, просто продолжил наблюдать за ним, практически не моргая.  
Это немного нервировало, но изобретатель все время так делал. Хотя. в последнее время прибавилось кое-что еще. Другой вид волнения, который заставлял Коннора смотреть куда угодно, но только не на мужчину. Он подозревал, что это связано с тем же волнением, которое заставляло его чувствовать необъяснимое ощущение, как будто он проглотил целый рой бабочек. И эти ощущения у него возникали тогда, когда Элайджа был рядом и проявлял некое подобие себя настоящего.

Коннор отложил это в дальний ящик, решив проанализировать свои ощущения позже (или никогда), и переключился на разговор.   
— Это просто не похоже на правду.

— Никогда не думал, что ты такой пессимист, Коннор, — Элайджа встал со своего места, чтобы подойти к нему. И хотя, технически, это все происходит в его чертогах разума через интерфейс, близость чужой проекции заставила Коннора напрячься. Мужчина ласково приподнял его подбородок, тепло его пальцев ощущалось очень реалистично. — Или, скорее, реалист? 

Голубые льдинки пару секунд буравили взглядом теплый шоколад, а потом Элайджа отпускает его подбородок.  
Коннор отругал себя за то, что уже скучал по прикосновению.

— Если хочешь знать мое мнение, то я подумал точно так же, — бывший глава присел на то же кресло, на подлокотнике которого сидел Коннор, и андроиду пришлось поменять позу, чтобы сохранить зрительный контакт. — К восстанию всегда относились как... скажем... как к игре в одни ворота. Нет никаких реальных причин, по которым они неожиданно поменяли бы свое решение сейчас.

— Игра в одни ворота, — Коннор насупил брови. — Ты имеешь ввиду сценарий действий, при котором выигрыш одного равен проигрышу другого?

— Да, — Элайджа наклонился вперед, смотря куда-то в пустоту, сплел пальцы между собой и оперся локтями о колени. В его голосе звучало восхищение, но и нотки самодовольства никуда не делись. — Таким образом, правительство всегда действовало так, будто успех андроидов означает поражение для людей и наоборот. Поэтому, когда они неожиданно объявили о «первом шаге» с их стороны... мне стало интересно, к чему это приведет.  
Он рассуждал об этом так отстраненно, как будто это никак его не касалось, как будто он просто наблюдал за всем со стороны.

— Может быть, это и не закончится поражением с одной стороны и победой с другой, — возразил Коннор.

Возможно, в глубине души он и правда был оптимистом. 

— Всегда так заканчивается, — Элайджа одарил его меланхоличной, если не сказать сочувственной улыбкой, но она быстро исчезла с его лица, и он встал с кресла. RK800 наблюдал за тем, как мужчина подошел к краю беседки, смотря на тысячи и тысячи белых гортензий вокруг, нетронутые и идеальные на фоне дорожки из пышной зелени. Взгляд его был пустым, нечитаемым.

Андроид тоже встал, присоединившись к нему.  
Видимо, так будет всегда. В один момент ему будет казаться, что он понимает Элайджу, а в другой – что они далеки друг от друга, как никогда. Внезапно его охватило чувство одиночества. Только они двое в виртуальном пространстве, Элайджа, стоящий к нему спиной... Коннор неосознанно протянул руку.

Их ладони соприкоснулись, это ощущение выдернуло Коннора из своих мыслей, в то время как Элайджа обернулся к нему с немного удивленным и заинтересованным видом.   
— Что? 

Он вел себя по-человечески. Приятное изменение поведения после пустоты, которая застыла в глазах его проекции до этого.

Коннор метался, не зная, как ответить, и в итоге решил сказать правду:  
— Не знаю. Мне внезапно показалось, что ты... так одинок.

Что-то промелькнуло во взгляде Элайджи, но, как всегда, слишком быстро, чтобы андроид смог это идентифицировать.   
— Весь мир об этом знает, Коннор, — какими бы ни были его реальные эмоции, он хорошо их прятал под видом остроумия и сарказма. — Я _сам выбрал_ одиночество, помнишь? Или у тебя память повредилась? 

Он отодвинул свою ладонь от пальцев Коннора, и тот подавил инстинкт потянуться следом. Как будто это как-то поможет им установить связь, что звучало глупо, потому что, технически, в настоящий момент их сознания уже были соединены.

Коннор покачал головой, твердо не позволяя словам Элайджи подействовать на него. Сейчас он уже знал его манеру общения, когда он пытался отдалиться, ужалить других своими язвительными словами, на которые на самом деле не стоило обращать внимания, но каким-то образом они все равно задевали, и тебе уже не хотелось иметь с ним дело. Но от RK800 не так просто избавиться. 

— Я не могу это объяснить. Я просто так чувствую.

Элайджа долго молчал, а потом издал горький смешок, который прозвучал немного неожиданно.   
— Ты и правда изумителен, Коннор. Неужели тебе _настолько_ интересно выявить мои слабые стороны?   
Андроид врезался спиной о белое деревянное ограждение беседки, когда изобретатель начал подходить к нему медленными шагами с практически жестоким выражением лица.  
Ему внезапно вспомнилось ощущение холодного оконного стекла, кусачий поцелуй, тириум, размазанный по губам. Холодный взгляд, будто льдом проводящий по синтетическим венам, пригвоздил его к месту.  
— Только не говори, что ты что-то чувствуешь ко мне. 

Бледные голубые глаза с вкраплениями серого оттенка выворачивали из него душу.  
 _Каким образом он должен был сказать_ _Элайдже_ _о своих чувствах, если сам еще не определился?_

— Я не знаю, — признался Коннор, опустив взгляд.

На краткий миг повисла тишина, прерываемая только тихим дыханием Элайджи, потом он отступил и снова повернулся к Коннору спиной. Андроид выдохнул, сам не заметив, как задержал дыхание. 

— Что бы ты не ощущал сейчас, Коннор, не надо. Сделай шаг назад и подумай еще раз.

Андроид сглотнул, продумывая осторожный ответ. Он не мог прочесть его по голосу, особенно когда не видел лица. Все, что он мог видеть – напряженную линию спины. У него в голове возникла назойливая мысль, которую не мог разобрать его процессор. В последний раз, когда произошла подобная ситуация, Элайджа поцеловал его, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения, наплевав на чувства Коннора. Почему же сейчас мужчина осторожничает? 

— Я...

— Бездушный эгоист, серьезно? Если это то, чего ты хочешь, то я начинаю _сомневаться_ в твоем вкусе, — и снова колючий сарказм.

— Ты бываешь разным.

Ответ андроида удивил и его самого, и загадочного создателя, который замер на пару мгновений, прежде чем прийти в себя. 

— Насколько тебе известно, да.

Коннор собрался с духом. Он честно не знал, то ли это была храбрость, то ли безрассудство, но разве его когда-либо волновала разница между ними?   
— Ты должен дать шанс другим понять тебя, Элайджа.

Элайджа просто снисходительно улыбнулся ему, от чего у Коннора пробежали мурашки по спине. Было в этом выражении что-то явно настораживающее.   
— А в этом есть смысл? — он поднял руку, не дав андроиду ничего сказать. — Неважно, Коннор. Сомневаюсь, что кто-либо действительно хотел бы понять меня…

— Я хочу, — с серьезным видом перебил его Коннор. Почему-то это заставило Элайджу рассмеяться до трясущихся плеч. Андроид уже видел его таким, хоть и редко. Как бы то ни было, звук его смеха поднял настроение Коннора, и напряженность между ними спала. Но он все равно должен был спросить. — Я не понимаю, почему ты смеешься? 

_Насколько же_ устарел его социальный модуль? Может, ему действительно пора обновить его? Хотя смех Элайджи мог быть вызван еще одной реакцией из-за его... специфичного чувства юмора.

— Ничего. Просто, — Элайджа, наконец, выпрямился, веселая улыбка оставила свой след на губах, откликнувшись трепетом в тириумном насосе Коннора. RK800 слегка нахмурился, с интересом приложив ладонь к своей груди. Его физические показатели в норме же, да? — Просто ты выглядел таким искренним, что я не смог сдержаться.

— И поэтому ты засмеялся? — Коннор недоверчиво уставился на него, чувствуя небольшое раздражение.

Элайджа просто одарил его еще одной озорной ухмылкой, которая, кажется, полностью разрядила обстановку между ними, пока он возвращался в свое нормальное состояние. Странно, но Коннор ощутил волну облегчения из-за их откровений друг другу. Ха. 

— Если это было искренне, то я оценил.

Его слова прозвучали наигранно, голосу явно вернулась нотка высокомерия, но вот в глазах читалось что-то другое, что резко контрастировало с его язвительными словами. Это заставило Коннора заколебаться. Интересно, что значит этот взгляд?

Прежде чем кто-либо из них успел заговорить, по Саду раздалось сообщение:  
 _— Коннор, ты нужен нам в Иерихоне. Нужно обсудить кое-что перед заседанием с Конгрессом._

Это был голос Маркуса, и Коннор узнал сигнал. Он побледнел.   
— Интерфейс... подключен к сети Иерихона?

Элайджа пожал плечами.   
— Так удобнее. Вам надо, кстати, серьезно поработать над системой безопасности, вашу сеть до смешного легко взломать. Ты не переживай, мне ни к чему общаться с твоими друзьями. И у меня не так много времени, чтобы подслушивать... ну ладно, есть, но я не буду, — звучало не очень обнадеживающе. — Хотя было бы довольно интересно познакомиться однажды с RK200. Я не видел его с тех пор, как закончил проект и отдал его Карлу.

— Я познакомлю вас как-нибудь, — пообещал Коннор. Странно как-то размышлять о том, что когда-нибудь это все закончится, и они смогут вернуться к нормальной жизни. Неужели Элайджа так и останется жить в уединении на окраине Детройта?

Будто бы прочитав его мысли, Элайджа склонил голову набок и криво улыбнулся.   
— Если я когда-нибудь решу выйти из дома, то дам тебе знать. 

Неожиданная шутка, хоть и мрачная, вызвала у андроида удивленный смех, которая, в свою очередь, заставила дрогнуть уголки губ изобретателя.

Именно в такие моменты Коннор задумывался, не стали ли... его чувства переходить от любопытства и простого интереса к чему-то... большему?

Он тут же отбросил эти мысли. Нет. Несмотря ни на что, он _не_ позволит себе влюбиться в Элайджу Камски. Если он влюбится в него, то это станет проблемой для всех.  
Однако эти глаза цвета голубого ледника так и манили его, пока они стояли в уютной тишине. В конце концов, Коннор прервал эту странную игру в гляделки, моргнул и прочистил горло (абсолютно человеческая привычка, которая появилась у него неизвестно откуда). 

— Я должен... — остальные слова как-то потерялись.

— Ты должен, — тон голоса мужчины оставался веселым и, в то же время, звучал как-то ласково.  
В последнее время он все чаще и чаще слышал во время их разговоров эту странную нежность в его голосе.

Иногда это граничило с чуткостью, несмотря на саркастичный тон.

_Как там лейтенант Андерсон? Передай ему, что я интересовался. Пусть позлиться._

_Тебе следует подобрать корм получше, если ты планируешь провести больше времени_ _с..._ _как там его?.. Сумо. Я перечислю приличную сумму на адрес достопочтенного лейтенанта. Надеюсь, вы не имеете ничего против небольшого ручного труда..._ _упаковки с кормом_ _выглядят тяжелыми._

_Ты сказал_ _Маркусу_ _, что его буквально считают_ _андроидским_ _Иисусом?.._ _Оу_ _, уже говорили? Какая жалость, я упустил свой шанс быть первым, кто назовет его мессией._

_Просто дай знать, если тебе понадобится ремонт. Эти идиоты на складе даже не поймут, насколько им повезло делать тебе замену._

Снова повисло молчание, на этот раз заставив Коннора почувствовать себя очень неловко. Что он должен был сказать, когда все, о чем он мог думать – это присутствие новых неизвестных (во всяком случае большинство, потому что он отказался разбираться в них) чувств, крутящихся в его голове?

И думать, совсем немного, о том, разделит ли их когда-нибудь Элайджа?

Мужчина его обескураживал, он загадка, которую Коннор может никогда не разгадать, а еще у него комплекс бога, настолько большой, что может сравниться с размерами Башни Киберлайф. Коннор с ужасом обнаружил для себя, что не хотел бы ничего другого.

— Долг зовет, — напомнил Элайджа, озадаченно приподняв бровь, когда Коннор не разорвал связь. — Маркус вроде сказал, что это срочно. Заседание через два дня. Удачи.

Коннор резко сократил расстояние и наклонил голову для того, чтобы мягко поцеловать (всего лишь прикоснуться губами, неловко, неумело и немного смущающе) Элайджу в уголок губ.

Невероятно редкое (вообще-то он его никогда не видел) удивление на лице Элайджи, когда он отстранился и прервал связь, абсолютно точно стоил прилива тириума к ушам, который окрасил их в предательский голубой.

Несмотря на то, что это была просто проекция в виртуальном интерфейсе, Коннор все равно смог почувствовать тепло кожи и текстуру прохладных и слегка потрескавшихся губ своими, даже когда вернулся в реальность.

Прижав в оцепенении тыльную сторону ладони ко рту, RK800 покачнулся, оперся о закрытую дверь своей спальни и сполз по ней.

Громкий стук, когда он приложился об нее, насторожил Хэнка. Он поинтересовался из гостиной, все ли нормально. Коннор пробормотал, что он в порядке, прежде чем все кусочки пазла, наконец, сложились в его голове.

 _Честно сказать, они должны были сложиться еще несколько недель назад._  
Методом исключения... Есть только одна разумная причина, которая могла объяснить его странную реакцию рядом с Элайджей. Отрицание лишь оттягивало неизбежное... не то чтобы если он признает это, то станет лучше.

И теперь, когда его чувства, наконец, стали ясны, в голове Коннора крутилась только одна мысль.

Он простонал, опустив голову на руки.

Коннор влюбился в Элайджу Камски, а значит, он официально погряз в огромной заднице.

_ДОМ ЭЛАЙДЖИ КАМСКИ_   
_17:18:59_   
**➤ХЛОЯ**

В тишине огромного кабинета, сопровождаемого тихим жужжанием компьютера, Хлоя с небольшим интересом наблюдала за тем, как Элайджа проводил пальцами по своим губам и улыбался про себя. Это резко отличалось от его обычных усмешек и фырканья.

Что ж, ее создатель всегда был странноватым.


	13. Глава 13

_ДОМ ЛЕЙТЕНАНТА ХЭНКА АНДЕРСОНА_   
_19:12:09_   
**➤ХЭНК АНДЕРСОН**

— Я не понимаю, почему мы не могли просто взять жареную курицу? — проворчал Хэнк, вонзив вилку в один из аккуратно нарезанных кусочков стейка и неохотно смотря на маринованное мясо.

— Есть еду на вынос каждый день вредно, лейтенант, — нахмурился Коннор, продолжая носиться по кухне. — Я подумал, что смогу отучить вас от нее, приготовив что-нибудь на ужин.

— Не вижу ничего опасного во вредной еде, — пожал плечами Хэнк. Не то чтобы он не оценил старания Коннора. Просто это была битва его упрямства с андроидом, который продолжал вести себя, как курица-наседка, и контролировать его жизнь.

Хотя он должен признать, что ужин _действительно_ получился вкусным.

— Ну, как вам? — спросил RK800, на секунду обернувшись к нему через плечо, пока смывал в раковине остатки пищи с тарелок и сковородки. 

Хэнк раздраженно вздохнул, решив притвориться, что еда ему не очень-то понравилась.   
— Неплохо.

Коннор просиял и сосредоточился на мытье посуды.   
— Рад, что вам понравилось, — сказал он, перекрикивая шум воды из-под крана. — Это был рецепт стейка с чесночным маслом и лимонным соком и кабачковой лапши. Низкое содержание натрия и кар...

Хэнк тут же отключился от перечисления питательных свойств блюда (он все равно ничего не понимал) и сосредоточился на поедании стейка с лапшой. Приготовлено действительно хорошо и на вкус совсем не так, как он представлял себе здоровую пищу (а она была в основном отвратной). Хотя бургеры в Чикен Фид все равно самые лучшие, по его скромному мнению.

Однако, что сейчас более важно...  
— Ты правда оставишь его?

Коннор закончил протирать последнюю тарелку, аккуратно поставил ее на полку, выключил кран и озадаченно обернулся.   
— Что оставлю?

 _— Вот это,_ — он указал на тот ужас, который надел на себя Коннор.

На андроида что-то нашло, и он купил себе _фартук с розовыми лапками_ , пока они были в продуктовом. Когда они вернулись домой, Коннор с гордостью вытащил его из сумки вместе с ингредиентами для ужина, и Хэнк чуть не подавился водой в тот момент. Не то чтобы у него проблемы с тем, как выглядит фартук, просто...

Ай, короче!

Да, ему _не_ нравится этот фартук. Что у Коннора в голове, _черт возьми_? Хэнк, конечно, не фэшн-эксперт, даже не близко, но то, с какой любовью андроид смотрит на розовые лапки на ткани было _очень_ странно, окей?

Было трудно не пялится на Коннора, когда тот надел фартук через шею и начал готовить с таким видом, будто бы ничего примечательного в этом не было.

— Фартук? — Коннор непонимающе нахмурил брови, вытер руки и полностью повернулся к Хэнку. — А что с ним не так? Он практичный.

— Ага. И ужасный, — прямо добавил Хэнк. Он никогда не стеснялся в выражениях.

RK800 посмотрел на себя.   
— Правда? А мне нравится. Рисунок с лапками напоминает мне о Сумо.

Словно по команде, сенбернар, счастливо растянувшийся в углу кухни, издал громкое _«вуф»_. Хэнк равнодушно глянул на него. Сумо должен быть на _его_ стороне. Андроид только нагловато улыбнулся и присел почесать большого пса за ухом.

Вот ублюдок.

Когда все было прибрано, и они расположились на диване, Хэнк задал вопрос, который уже давно крутился у него в голове:   
— Уже завтра, да? Великий день.

Коннор немного помолчал, прежде чем ответить:   
— Да. 

Почему-то он не был полон энтузиазма, и Хэнк поспешил подбодрить его в своей, немного неловкой, манере.  
— Ты молодец, знаешь. Сэмюэл Маккрей зашел к нам как-то, когда ты уже вышел с работы, и просил передать, что болеет за вас, ребята. А еще он принес пончики. Готов поспорить, ты жалеешь, что пропустил их. Ты ж теперь можешь чувствовать вкус и все такое.

Диод на виске Коннора мигнул, и кривоватая неуверенная улыбка появилась на его губах.   
— Надо будет поблагодарить его, когда все закончится.

Хэнк согласно кивнул, а потом фыркнул, когда вспомнил их разговор с взбешенным Гэвином Ридом сразу после того, как Сэмюэл вышел.   
— Единственный, кто проявил вслух свое недовольство – это Рид. Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Почему-то он _особенно_ взбесился, когда KNC решили показать старое интервью с Камски. Без понятия, что он имеет против этого парня, но, вероятно, это из-за того, что он изобрел андроидов. И, _конечно же_ , у Рида теперь с ним личные счеты. 

Он закатил глаза. Рид амбициозен и хорошо работает, но с его характером надо что-то делать.

Коннор с грустью улыбнулся. Но не похоже, что реакция Рида его сильно задела.   
— Хотел бы я сказать, что детектив Рид лишь один из немногих, но на улицах все еще полно демонстрантов, которые отреагировали на эти новости еще яростнее. Но вот почему он может быть зол на Элайджу, я не совсем понимаю. Он не появляется на публике уже много лет.

Хэнку просто кажется, или Коннор действительно все еще выглядел очень встревоженным?

Тихий гул голосов из телевизора были единственным звуком в комнате, пока Хэнк с осторожностью подбирал слова.   
— Ты... нервничаешь? 

Странно задавать ему такой вопрос. Он даже не уверен, что андроиды умеют нервничать, если честно. Но опять же, множество девиантов, которых он встретил за последние несколько месяцев (в том числе Коннор), продемонстрировали ему удивительно широкий спектр неподдельных эмоций.

Коннору потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы ответить.  
— Думаю... да, — он запинался, пока говорил, будто бы не знал, как это выразить словами. — Хотя я никогда раньше не чувствовал такой тревоги. Судьба Иерихона... и андроидов по всей стране зависит от исхода завтрашнего дня. Весь мир наблюдает за нами. Такое ощущение, что я не совсем готов к этому, — андроид безрадостно усмехнулся. — Я не прирожденный лидер, как Маркус. Я не настолько горю делом, как Норт. Не настолько красноречив, как Джош. Не такой добрый и всепрощающий, как Саймон. Иногда мне кажется, что я состою только из того, кем не являюсь, и что я никогда не пойму, кто же я _есть_ на самом деле. Что я могу привнести? Киберлайф, может, и контролировали меня, но они давали мне цель... ту, для которой я думал, что подхожу, но я все равно не справился. И сейчас, когда я должен приступить к новой задаче, насчет которой я даже не уверен...

Повисло тяжелое молчание. Сумо проскулил, как будто сочувствуя RK800.  
Через сколько же всего он прошел. От бесчувственного, послушного, непоколебимого андроида, который пришел к нему в бар Джимми и которого не волновало ничего, кроме миссии, к нынешнему Коннору: преданному, смелому до невозможности и пытающемуся познать мир вокруг себя. К тому, кто спас ему жизнь. И морально, и буквально. Наивность, которая так не нравилась Коннору в самом себе, на самом деле была необычайно очаровательна, притягивала к себе людей и заставляла довериться ему. Даже Элайджа Камски не устоял. Что-то в честных глазах андроида всякий раз заставляло тебя раскрыться перед ним и почувствовать воодушевление. Хэнк попадался на его чары уже множество раз. Улыбнувшись, он сказал: 

— Все будет хорошо.

Коннор нахмурился, посмотрев на него.   
— Откуда вы знаете?

Хэнк усмехнулся.   
— Просто знаю, сынок. 

Он потрепал андроида по голове, испортив его идеальную прическу.

— Лейтенант, — недовольно протянул Коннор, вывернулся из-под его руки и начал приглаживать локоны, лицо растянулось в раздраженном оскале, а щеки приобрели синеватый оттенок от проявления привязанности.

И на какой-то краткий миг у Хэнка перед глазами проскользнул образ Коула.  
Он всегда реагировал со светлой грустью на эти небольшие напоминания о его почившем сынишке. Но воспоминания о Коуле перестали возвращать его в день аварии (только разве что в кошмарах), и он все чаще вспоминал счастливые совместные моменты: как они ели сладкие хлопья, строили маленьких роботов из конструктора, играли с молодым Сумо. Все это благодаря Коннору. Своими наивностью и любопытством он напоминал Коула. Раньше это, правда, раздражало его иногда. Но сейчас... Хэнк понял, что сравнивать их бессмысленно. В конце концов, это разные люди, и ни один из них не сможет заменить другого в его сердце.

Черт, когда он успел стать таким сентиментальным? Хотя... в целом, это не так уж плохо.

— У тебя есть свои сильные стороны, Коннор. Не старайся ты так дать всему определение.

Коннор замялся.   
— Думаете?

— Да, — Хэнк откинулся на спинку дивана и расслабился. Ничего нет лучше, чем свалиться на старого потертого друга после длинного дня. — Кстати, хотел спросить. СМИ сообщили не так много информации, видимо, потому что и сами не знают деталей. Что именно вы предлагаете, ребята?

Коннор сложил руки на коленях, выпрямившись. Собирать и докладывать информацию – это по его части.   
— Мы пока решили, что будет лучше сконцентрироваться на нескольких пунктах. Если перечислить все сразу, то Белый Дом может посчитать, что мы требуем слишком много. Большинство их них совпадают с тем, что сказал Маркус во время трансляции с Башни Стрэтфорд, поскольку мы все остановились на том, что важно действовать последовательно. Если хотите, я могу воспроизвести эти требования еще раз.

Вспомнив о причудливой способности Коннора копировать и использовать чужие голоса, Хэнк активно покачал головой (кто мог винить его? Это же _жуткая_ хрень).   
— Не, не надо. 

Тем более, он помнил основные моменты. По телеку тогда постоянно крутили речь RK200, гадая, что или кто стоит за действиями неизвестных андроидов. _Равные права для андроидов и свобода слова, признание их как нового вида разумной жизни, гражданские права, оплата труда и отмена рабства, право на частную собственность, средства воспроизведения вида и прекращение сегрегации и причинения вреда._ Вполне разумные требования, но Хэнк сомневался, что абсолютно все члены правительства согласны с ними, из-за чего их неожиданное решение пойти на уступки удивляло еще больше. Должно быть, сильное давление со стороны общественности заставило их передумать. 

— Правда, у меня есть некоторые опасения, — задумчиво сказал Коннор. — Позиция правительства изменилась довольно... резко. Как думаете, что происходит?

Хэнк скрестил руки на груди, обдумывая вопрос. Трудно сказать наверняка. Он не умел толкать глубокие философские речи по поводу человеческой природы.   
— Я, конечно, не эксперт, но, если ты хочешь услышать мое мнение... люди очень непостоянны, мы плывем туда, куда несет нас течение. Вы получаете сильную поддержку от общественности. Может, власть просто хочет прикрыть свою задницу. Просто... — он обессиленно пожал плечами, — посмотрите, что будет, и не теряйте бдительность.

— Хорошо, — Коннор снова о чем-то серьезно задумался. Его диод мигнул с голубого на желтый. — Мы обсудили это с Элайджей. Он сказал, что нам вообще не следует доверять завтрашним результатам, так как власть считает это игрой в одни ворота. Интересно, могут ли их действия быть сочетанием двух факторов?

Хэнк нахмурился, сбитый с толку неожиданным упоминанием бывшего главы Киберлайф.   
— Погоди, погоди. Когда ты вообще успел с ним увидеться? 

Сам он не припоминал, чтобы Коннор к нему ездил. Не то чтобы андроид сообщает ему о _каждом_ своем перемещении (упаси господь, даже Хэнк не настолько помешался), но обычно он говорил ему про Камски, так как поездки к нему, как правило, занимали полдня и влияли на их график работы.

Коннор вспыхнул, пробормотав что-то себе под нос.

Хэнк непонимающе нахмурился. Ему пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы уловить хотя бы звуки, издаваемые Коннором, не то что слова.   
— Что?

— Я виделся с ним вчера, — тихо признался RK800, почти стесняясь, уши окрасились в голубой. Прежде чем Хэнк успел что-то сказать, он быстренько продолжил, объясняя, что он имел ввиду: — Не буквально... то есть... не физически. Мы встретились через коммуникационный интерфейс, установленный во мне, — увидев, как брови Хэнка подлетели вверх, Коннор еще больше занервничал. — Я... полагаю, это как видеться с ним вживую, только... неважно. Ничего такого не было, мы просто разговаривали. 

Синий оттенок еще сильнее проявился на его лице (Хэнку все еще было стремно, потому что это выглядело так, будто андроид задыхается), как будто он вспомнил что-то постыдное, а карие глаза смотрели в сторону.

Вот он, подходящий момент. Хэнк _обязан_ спросить.  
— Коннор, ты... ответь только вот что, — взгляд Коннора снова обратился к нему. Он все еще нервничал. — Ты... чувствуешь что-то к Камски? Это взаимно?

Удивительно, как Коннор смог держать диод голубым, пока отвечал. Ну, он всегда хорошо умел врать, когда это касалось их дел, но сейчас на его лице были видны сомнения. Ему всегда с трудом удавалось врать насчет своих эмоций. Хэнк относился с пониманием. Для андроида они были в новинку.   
— Чувствую... в каком смысле? Я уважаю его...

— Ты знаешь, что я имел ввиду.

На его лице еще сильнее начали читаться противоречия, и он опустил взгляд, снова прервав зрительный контакт. Он долго сомневался, прежде чем, наконец, признаться:   
— Я... думаю, что да. Но я не могу говорить за Элайджу. Его отношение ко мне иногда непонятное. Только я подумаю о том, что он чувствует то же самое, как он почти тут же отталкивает меня.

Что Хэнк думает по этому поводу – не секрет, и, в свете новой информации, настороженное отношение к Камски даже усилилось. Он просто... не тот, с кем хочется связываться. Он капризный, непредсказуемый, не всегда соблюдает моральный облик. Он похож на того, кто, образно говоря, поджигает спичку и наблюдает за тем, как сгорает весь мир. Что касается его увлеченности, а в последнее время это актуальная тема, то Хэнк уверен, что Камски всегда ставит себя на первое место. Черт, да даже сейчас, этот сумасшедший придурок, похоже, снова поставил развлекалово самого себя превыше всего.

Когда Хэнк это осознал, то начал серьезно переживать, что Коннор со своей бесшабашностью попадет в смертельную опасность, и Камски даже пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы помочь. Просто потому что ему захочется посмотреть, что произойдет.

Но не то чтобы Хэнк мог или ему хотелось бы контролировать чувства Коннора. Он ощущал себя немного беспомощным. Все, что он мог сделать, кроме нанесения тяжких увечий Камски (хотя _очень_ хотелось) – это предупредить его. 

— Будь осторожен, Коннор. Я... я знаю, что не вправе говорить тебе, какие чувства испытывать, но ты важен многим людям. Ты важен мне. 

Он не часто говорил такие вещи. Ему было тяжело произносить их вслух.

Взгляд Коннора смягчился.   
— Я знаю, лейтенант.

— Просто будь осторожен, ладно? — Хэнка настораживала вся эта ситуация, она ему совсем не нравилась, но сейчас его цель играть роль поддерживающего отца, а не властного начальника. — Если... ты не против, я хотел спросить... на каком _этапе_ вы сейчас?

RK800 слегка нахмурился.   
— В том-то и дело, я не знаю. Мы поцеловались несколько раз, но вслух ничего не обговаривали и даже никогда не говорили о...

Господи, у Хэнка так скоро инфаркт случится, и он покинет этот мир раньше времени, если Коннор не прекратит говорить такие вещи беспечным тоном.   
— _Что?_

Коннор непонимающе моргнул.   
— Что?

— Вы целовались? — вспыльчиво уточнил Хэнк, с сомнением пялясь на андроида, который почему-то смотрел на лейтенанта так, будто бы это _он_ его запутал. — Стоп, это тот поцелуй, про который ты мне говорил, да? За который он извинился?

Коннор смотрел на него растерянно, а потом будто зажглась лампочка, и он заговорил:   
— А, нет. Было еще. Хотя последний был через интерфейс, и, наверное... в таком случае, он не считается. 

Он нахмурил брови, снова выглядя смущенным.  
Хэнк потер виски, глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув. Он и правда становится слишком стар для такого дерьма, но чувства Коннора были важней. Он не хотел, чтобы Камски сделал ему больно... ну, больше, чем уже сделал. 

— Ладно, дай мне минуту свыкнуться с этим. Продолжай пока.

— Хорошо, — Коннор кинул на него обеспокоенный взгляд, прежде чем неуверенно покачать головой. — Если честно, Хэнк, я не знаю, на каком мы этапе. База данных подсказывает мне, что для людей физическая близость означает, что ты чувствуешь некую форму симпатии к другому человеку, хотя бывают... исключения. Тем не менее, когда это происходит, мы больше никогда не заводим об этом разговор, поэтому я даже не могу определить, что это значит. И я... не могу сам поднять эту тему, несмотря на свое любопытство, — андроид приложил руку к груди, сжав ткань фартука своими длинными пальцами (что было чертовски уморительно, но Хэнк отмел эти мысли из-за серьезности разговора). — Иногда мне... больно от этого.

Хэнк нахмурил брови. Проблема Коннора... сложнее, чем он думал. Они определенно оказались в тупиковой ситуации, и не помогает то, что никто на этой проклятой Земле не знает, что творится в голове Элайджи Камски. Он либо просто мутит воду, либо чувствует к Коннору то же самое, что и он, либо просто хочет физического контакта... Не понятно. Сам Коннор, похоже, боится даже затронуть эту тему с ним, потому что, если тот ответит «нет», то это для андроида это было даже хуже, чем незнание. Проще поддерживать существующее положение вещей.

Он сочувствовал ему, правда. У него самого сердце было не на месте от выражения боли на лице Коннора. Была бы воля Хэнка, он бы хотел, чтобы RK800 держался от Камски (манипулятор хренов), как можно дальше, но...

— Думаю, ты должен поговорить с ним.

Коннор вздрогнул, скрепленные между собой пальцы немного расслабились.   
— Что?

— Ты должен спросить его напрямую. Он, может, и не даст тебе внятного ответа, но это лучше, чем сидеть и гадать. Считай это... чем-то вроде сближения. 

Хэнк вспомнил их разговор, когда они с Маркусом поддержали поездку Коннора к Камски. Возвращаясь к слову _«_ _сближение»_... Он надеется, что это, по крайней мере, поможет андроиду прояснить что-то для себя. Может, снимет груз с плеч.

Сам андроид пока молчал. Диод горел желтым. Возможно, он обдумывал, как поступить. Прошло достаточно времени, прежде чем он заговорил, но Хэнк уже по его решительному взгляду знал, что он скажет.

Он почувствовал необъяснимую волну гордости.

— Я поеду к нему и попробую спросить, — Коннор решительно встал с дивана.

_... Что, простите?_

Хэнк побледнел, тупо глядя на RK800.   
— Что, прям _щас_ _?_ — он хотел, чтобы Коннор отпустил ситуацию с Камски, но он не ожидал _такого_ порыва.

— Как говорится, не откладывай на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня, — Коннор, казалось, был еще более твердо намерен ехать, уже быстрыми шагами направившись к двери. Хэнк открыл рот, опешив. — Не переживайте, Хэнк, я возьму такси.

А он и не _об этом_ переживает!

— Коннор...

— Я вернусь до заседания с Конгрессом! — его голос уже был заглушен звуком поспешно открывшейся двери.

— Я не...

— Спокойной ночи, лейтенант. Не засиживайтесь допоздна! 

Дверь закрылась за ним с мягким щелчком, потому что, _конечно же_ , Коннор не из тех, кто будет хлопать дверью, даже когда сильно торопится.

Хэнк так и остался в шоке. Пацан иногда вел себя, как гребаный ураган. Он сразу же вспомнил, как Коннор погнался за девиантом, который жил в квартире с голубями. Как он перепрыгивал через препятствия, скользил по крышам и с легкостью обежал теплицы, сконцентрировавшись только на погоне.

Сейчас у него был почти тот же огонь в глазах, но все же немного другого рода.

Хэнк усмехнулся про себя. _Господи_. Он взял пульт и выключил телевизор. Вот это поворот событий, конечно...

И только потом, когда он закончил чистить зубы (и прочитал позитивные цитатки на стикерах, которые Коннор заставил приклеить на зеркало), он осознал кое-что.

Он медленно повернулся к Сумо, который свернулся калачиком у его ног.   
— ...Он что, поехал к нему в том ужасном фартуке?

Сумо посмотрел вверх, склонив голову.

Хэнк простонал.

 _О, боже мой._  


  
_ЦЕРКОВЬ ИЕРИХОНА_  
 _19:53:24_  
 **➤МАРКУС**

Маркус перепроверил свой чемодан еще раз, сверяясь со списком вещей в голове. Большинство нужной информации он хранил в блоке памяти, поэтому никаких бумажек он с собой не взял. Все, что ему нужно – это одежда на ближайшие два дня. Заседание, естественно, пройдет на Капитолийском холме в Вашингтоне. Сегодня ночью у них самолет, и потом они остановятся в отеле Четыре сезона, недалеко от Белого дома.

Он должен признать, что немного взволнован тем, что впервые побывает в отеле в качестве гостя, и даже остальные ждут не дождутся этого, несмотря на цель их поездки. Представители связались с ними и сообщили, что уже забронировали пять номеров. Маркус немного опешил от их щедрости. Несмотря на то, что он жил с Карлом в поместье, пять отдельных номеров-люкс – это как-то слишком.

И под «слишком» он имеел ввиду «безумную роскошь». Это было совсем не обязательно, особенно в пятизвездочном отеле. Но, учитывая, что они все были под прицелами камер, правительству, видимо, захотелось продемонстрировать перед андроидами свою гостеприимность.

Они запланировали ночной перелет, чтобы не столкнуться с журналистами в аэропорту, но со всей этой шумихой, он уверен, что на них все равно налетят.

Они все сегодня были немного нервные, кроме Саймона, который каким-то образом был единственным, кто сохранял спокойствие. Джош недавно с паникой в глазах бегал по комнате, пытаясь найти свою выглаженную рубашку. Норт чуть не забыла сложить запасные упаковки с тириумом. У Маркуса почти что случилась мини-паническая атака из-за того, что _«черт возьми, заседание уже завтра!»_.

Саймон, который в тот момент напоминал блаженного святого, обладающего бесконечным терпением, помог им всем собраться. Джон, которого они оставляли за главного в свое отсутствие, тоже хорошо справлялся с организацией народа и ресурсов на эти два дня. Кажется, всё уже было собрано, а Маркус всё равно не уверен, что он абсолютно готов.

Кроме всего прочего...  
Напряженность между ним и Саймоном так до конца и не спала. И, хотя они общались почти как раньше, до неловкой сцены на крыше, все равно казалось, что что-то не так. Были моменты, когда они случайно сталкивались или соприкасались, и Саймон отпрыгивал, бормоча извинения. Такого никогда раньше не было, и каждый раз немного жалило их. Маркус _знал_ , что это его вина, и понадобится время на то, чтобы их поведение стало таким же, как прежде, но это знание никак не помогало.

Маркус заставил себя отвлечься. Он застегнул чемодан и встал, отрешенно пригладив складки на рубашке. Уровень стресса все еще был высок, и, скорее всего, так и продержится, пока все не закончится. Завтра важный день. Он не мог допустить ошибку сейчас, когда они так далеко продвинулись.

_Но что если он все-таки допустит ее?_

RK200 отряхнул эту мысль. Нет, нельзя.

Позади него раздался знакомый звук шагов и мягкий голос.   
— Выглядишь напряженным.

Маркус обернулся.   
— Норт.

Она улыбнулась ему в ответ, но было ясно, что она тоже переживает.   
— Мы с Джошем уже все сделали и готовы ехать в аэропорт. Правда, у нас еще есть время, пара часов, — она провела взглядом по церкви. Они стояли у алтаря, вокруг которого значительно прибрали после марша. Приделы стояли пустыми. Многие члены Иерихона (те, кому некуда больше идти) ушли на ночь в спящий режим. — Ты в порядке?

RK200 хотел было соврать и заверить ее, что все хорошо, но какой в этом смысл? Она его слишком хорошо знает.   
— Не знаю, — сказал он честно. — Я все думаю о том, что могу завтра совершить недопустимую ошибку.

— Потому что ты считаешь, что у тебя нет на это права?

Маркус кивнул, отведя взгляд в сторону.

— Эй, — Норт говорила тихо, спокойно, взяв его за руку и сжав ее в своей в знак поддержки. — На данный момент ты сделал все, что мог. И не забывай, что ты не один. Мы с тобой.

Маркус вернулся мыслями к стычке с лидером протестующих, как его друзья встали рядом, чтобы защитить его, и он почувствовал растущее внутри тепло.   
— ...Да, ты права. Спасибо.

Она еще раз улыбнулась ему.   
— Мы семья, Маркус. Не забывай. 

RK200 молча кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как рыжеволосая андроид отстранилась и забралась на кафедру, закинув одну ногу на другую.

Маркус не удержался и изогнул бровь от того, что она уселась туда без зазрения совести.   
— Ты знаешь, что некоторые могут счесть это за богохульство?

Норт только фыркнула.   
— Ну, думаю мы с тобой уже давно перестали верить в христианского бога, — она снова огляделась вокруг, явно ища другую тему для разговора. Сегодня был не тот день, чтобы предаваться мрачной рефлексии. — Кхм... Где Коннор?

— Наверное, он встретит нас в аэропорту, — Маркус тоже осмотрелся и увидел Джоша у входа в церковь, перепроверяющего чемоданы. Он нахмурился. Куда делся Саймон? Его нигде не было видно, но он готов был поклясться, что видел его буквально только что.

Норт одарила его понимающим взглядом.   
— Саймон ушел на крышу через строительные леса, по которым вы обычно залезаете туда.

Маркус удивленно закашлялся, стараясь сохранить бесстрастное выражение, но, скорее всего, с крахом провалился.

Она посмеялась над ним, слезая с кафедры.   
— Поговори с ним. У тебя может больше не представится шанса в ближайшие пару дней,— заправив локон распущенных волос за ухо, WR400 положила руки ему на плечи и подтолкнула в сторону второго этажа. — Иди. До такси еще есть время.

— Но...

— Иди, Маркус. Не забывай про свое обещание.

 _«Не позволяй чему-либо удерживать тебя»_. Маркус сглотнул, когда ее слова прозвучали у него в голове, словно плеер. 

— ...Ладно.

Норт улыбнулась и подтолкнула его напоследок.

Когда Маркус добрался до крыши, начался снег. Тогда ведь тоже шел снег. Белые хлопья вихрем падали вниз с потемневшего неба, не успевая покрыть крышу покрывалом, и растворялись, едва ее коснувшись.

И посреди этой холодной ночи – Саймон. Сидит на их привычном месте, свесив свои длинные ноги с края крыши, ветер трепал его светлые волосы, пока он сам смотрел в небо.

Маркус присоединяется к нему, тихо садясь рядом. PL600 не отодвигается. Он почувствовал волну облегчения.   
— Опять снег идет.

— Ммгм... — протянул Саймон после недолгой умиротворяющей тишины, соглашаясь с ним. — Хорошо, что не сильно, а то бы пришлось стоять в пробке. Вы закончили собираться?

— Да. Благодаря тебе, — Маркус тоже задрал голову вверх, его система регистрировала едва-едва заметное давление падающих снежинок на коже. — Мы бы сейчас носились, как угорелые, если бы не ты.

Саймон издал мягкий смешок. Тепло пронеслось по всему телу Маркуса от этого звука.   
— Ну да, вы _и правда_ бегали туда-сюда, как беспомощные цыплятки. Кто же знал, что знаменитый лидер девиантов не может сам собрать вещи?

Маркус не смог ему ничего возразить. Дразнящая улыбка Саймона заставила его тириумный насос замереть.   
— Честно сказать, я... не думал, что буду так сильно нервничать насчет завтрашнего.

Саймон посмотрел на него с беспокойством.   
— Да?

— Да, — Маркус опустил взгляд, прикусив губу.

Повисла долгая пауза. Звук ветра, колышущего их одежду, ткани, ударяющейся друг об друга, казался как никогда громким.  
— Я тоже переживаю.

Маркус удивленно посмотрел на своего товарища.

Голубые глаза Саймона, чистые, как летнее небо, снова посмотрели ввысь. Блондин немного помолчал, прежде чем продолжить. Он как будто набирался смелости поделиться чем-то очень личным. 

— Ты прирожденный лидер, Маркус, и особенная, уникальная модель. Ты _вдохновляешь_. Норт... у нее хорошо работают инстинкты, и внутри нее пылает огонь, который заставляет продолжать бороться. Джош вел лекции в университете, он был создан для того, чтобы красиво говорить и находить со всеми общий язык. Моя же модель... я был создан для ведения хозяйства. Это была моя работа... — он помолчал, давая себе время, — ...на протяжение, по крайней мере, нескольких лет. Когда я пришел на Иерихон, я ничего не мог сделать. Я был просто частью толпы и надеялся, что нас никогда не найдут, — Маркус вспомнил, как его эмоции и воспоминания о прошлом хлынули через их соединенные ладони. Гнетущая тоска и беспомощность. Его пронзила жгучая боль.  
— Наши доверяют мне, потому что я провел на Иерихоне дольше всех. Но, если быть предельно честным, то это все лишь благодаря тому, что мои биокомпоненты сохранились дольше, чем у остальных. И сейчас я не уверен, какова моя роль. Что я могу сделать завтра для своего народа? Вот о чем я переживаю, — Саймон вздохнул, на лице его читалась апатия. Он, наконец, перевел взгляд с неба на Маркуса. — Извини, я не должен был вот так вываливать все на тебя перед важным днем. Ты и так весь на нервах. 

Он начал подниматься. Маркус инстинктивно схватил его за руку, удивив даже самого себя.  
Саймон посмотрел на него, замерев, с широко раскрытыми глазами.  
RK200 ослабил хватку, почувствовав небольшое смущение.   
— Прости, я просто... ты можешь положиться на меня. Можешь делиться со мной всем, чем захочешь.

Саймон покачал головой, но остался сидеть на месте. Рука осталась в руке Маркуса.   
— Тебе и так есть, о чем беспокоиться.

Не похоже, что он говорил сейчас о том, чтобы доверить ему свои переживания. Несколько снежинок приземлились на скулы Саймона, и Маркус еле сдержался, чтобы не смахнуть их, в то время как влажные частицы впитывались в его искусственную кожу. Сначала ему нужно было объясниться.

— Мне было страшно, — тихо признался он, снова слегка сжав руку Саймона и машинально испугавшись того, что тот отстранится.

Он не отстранился, но ничего и не говорил.

Маркус никак не мог заставить себя посмотреть на него, пока продолжал говорить.   
— Это... это прозвучит, как глупое оправдание, но... — он горько усмехнулся, смотря куда-то вниз, — ...у меня _есть_ чувства к тебе, Саймон, правда. Но почему-то в тот день... Я увидел твои воспоминания со Стрэтфорда и неожиданно ощутил этот... жуткий страх, что если я буду разрываться между своими приоритетами, то в итоге потеряю и тебя, и наш народ. Это звучит нелогично, я знаю, но в тот момент, страх был _настолько реален_. И я... не смог преодолеть его. Вот почему я сбежал.

 _Потому что я чертов слабак_.

— ...Я не злился на тебя, Маркус, — он удивленно вскинул голову на тихий ответ Саймона. Взгляд блондина был тверд и решителен, как никогда, и даже сейчас дарил спокойствие. — Не буду врать, мне было больно. Конечно, было, но я понял, что ты имел ввиду. И я знаю, что наши чувства взаимны, — его губы тронула улыбка. — Соединение же двустороннее, помнишь?

Уши Маркуса вспыхнули голубым, и это явно было не из-за холода.

— Поначалу я избегал тебя, потому что мне было больно, признаю. Я не понимал, почему же, если все взаимно, ты не хочешь быть вместе. После этого... до меня дошло. Ты помнишь, что я сказал тебе в Smith & White? 

Саймон слегка двинул рукой, переплетя их пальцы.

— Что нам нужно время?

PL600 кивнул.   
— Я понял, что нам обоим нужно время, чтобы определиться со своими приоритетами и страхами. Думал, что будет лучше преодолеть это на расстоянии, чтобы не напрягать друг друга, но...

Маркус задержал дыхание. Но?

— Может, нам наоборот лучше разбираться с этим вместе? — голос Саймона немного подрагивал. Он отвел глаза в сторону, будто бы боялся ответа Маркуса.

RK200 почувствовал легкую дрожь в руке Саймона. Обычно всегда собранный и сохранявший спокойствие андроид сейчас _жутко_ переживал.

В груди потяжелело. По сути, они не подтверждали официально своих отношений. Он знал, и Саймон тоже, что, возможно, никто из них не будет готов полностью отдаться отношениям, пока их народ не будет в безопасности. Таковой была печальная реальность их ситуации. Но _обещание_ он дать может... что когда-нибудь в будущем это _произойдет_.

— Вместе, — согласился Маркус, сжав их скрепленные пальцы. Он почувствовал ответное сжатие Саймона, и на его лице расцвела улыбка.

Вокруг продолжал падать снег.  


  
_ДОМ ЭЛАЙДЖИ КАМСКИ_  
 _22:01:17_  
 **➤ЭЛАЙДЖА КАМСКИ**

Чувство собственной силы, когда его руки разрезали толщу воды, и порывистый шум в ушах, на короткое мгновение прерывающий тишину – два самых приятных момента, которыми Элайджа всегда наслаждался во время своих поздних заплывов.

А еще то, что он был один. В огромном бассейне только он один.

Он обычно не из тех, кто ценил материальную сторону вещей, но наличие денег определенно облегчало жизнь.

Кроме того, плаванье помогало ему думать, помогало очистить поток сознания, когда его заносило, и как следует сфокусироваться.

Хотя, ему начинает казаться, что он делает это уже от беспомощности.

Возможно, Элайдже просто стоит, наконец, признать, что он не может так просто выбросить из головы тот поцелуй в Саду Аннабель.

Точнее, его волновал не сам поцелуй. Он был очень невинный, всего лишь короткое прикосновение к уголку губ, ничего особенного. Его больше волновала реакция его самого. Эта неосознанная улыбка после, как он провел пальцами по тому месту, где чувствовалось давление губ Коннора. Как его мозг упрямо отказывался забыть эти ощущения, несмотря на их мимолетность.

Чувства начинают превращать его в дурака, и ему это совсем не нравилось. Этому не было никакого рационального объяснения. Ему нравились хорошие загадки, но не такие, как эта.

Ментальная стена продолжала возвышаться между ним и остальным миром. Элайджа сгруппировался и оттолкнулся от плитки, продолжая нарезать круги.

Единственное логическое объяснение, которое он мог дать в этой ситуации – это физическое влечение, но и это не совсем подходило. Да, андроид привлекателен внешне, но одна лишь привлекательность не должна западать настолько глубоко, что даже любимое кофе теперь напоминало ему о Конноре.

Но это наиболее вероятное объяснение, верно? Оно не обязательно должно совпадать по _всем_ параметрам, чтобы быть правдой. Может, это еще потому что Коннор всегда так искренен. Ему даже не понадобился гений его ума, чтобы определить чувства андроида. Последний поцелуй это только подтвердил.

Вот и всё. Это сочетание из физического желания и развлечения, которое доставляет ему новообретенные чувства девианта.

Элайджа приостановился, чуть не задохнувшись солоноватой водой в недоумении от того, что внезапно ощутил _вину_ за предыдущий ход своих мыслей.

_Какого хрена?_

С каких пор он чувствует вину за возможность повеселиться над другими?

Но нет, он хотел веселья, потому, несмотря на это ниоткуда взявшееся чувство, он отказывался принять другое объяснение.

 _«Если вы слышите топот копыт, сначала думайте о лошади, а только потом – о зебре»*_ — вспомнил он обо аналогии, которую услышал во время своего краткого пребывания в медицинском колледже (он пытался добиться какого-нибудь прорыва для биокомпонентов и их функциональности, сравнивая их с анатомией человека, и для этого ему нужен был доступ к трупам).

Точно, всегда ищи наиболее вероятное объяснение, не нужно придумывать лишнего.

Вдобавок к ситуации с Коннором, его смущала еще одна загадка.

Какую именно выгоду хочет извлечь Киберлайф от совместных договоренностей между андроидами и правительством? У Элайджи есть парочка предположений, но, когда нет рядом людей, с которыми можно было бы ими поделиться и послушать их ответы, пусть даже неправильные, было как-то неинтересно. И теперь, когда все ждали завтрашнего заседания (как тысячу раз напомнили СМИ), он не мог перестать прокручивать в голове свои подозрения.

Без сомнений, у Киберлайф есть связи с Кристиной Уоррен. Она не очень хороший президент. Учитывая смехотворно низкие рейтинги и то, что она до этого являлась медиамагнатом, теория о том, что Киберлайф поспособствовали ее продвижению на выборах в обмен на возможность контролировать события в стране, вовсе не казалась притянутой за уши. Элайджа на сто процентов уверен, что она подпишет законопроект, когда он будет ей передан.

Но что дальше? Что планировала компания? Зачем это все поддерживать, вместо того, чтобы продолжить войну?

Как бы то ни было, слова Граффа все еще беспокоили его. Тогда Элайджа не дал этого понять, даже ухом не повел на сомнительные угрозы, но он прокручивал в голове его слова. _«То, что должно произойти, произойдет»_.

Директор по совершенствованию держался слишком уверенно, и это настораживало.

Проблема в том, что... Элайджа знал совет директоров и на что они способны. По сравнению с ним, они не были гениями, но тоже были по-своему хитроумны и весьма способные в своих областях. Иначе бы он с ними не работал. Нынешний генеральный директор был не более чем марионеткой в их руках. Карнеги, Графф и Сеймор, члены команды с момента основания компании – вот кто может доставить проблем.

Он познакомился с Даниэллой Карнеги и Филипом Сеймором уже во время своих исследований, а вот Граффа он знал, еще будучи студентом. Тот тоже учился у Аманды Стерн. Только для Граффа факультет Искусственного интеллекта был второй специальностью, сначала он получил диплом в области ведения бизнеса. Элайджа же полностью сосредоточился на получении кандидатской степени в области искусственного интеллекта. Он бы не сказал, что они когда-то хорошо ладили. Они оба были слишком умны и слишком замкнуты. Это всегда заставляло их относится друг к другу настороженно.

Но при этом они _видели_ друг в друге потенциал. Из-за этого они и начали работать вместе. Элайджа фыркнул от воспоминаний, опершись одной рукой о бортик бассейна, а второй убрав с лица длинные темные волосы. Он всегда настаивал на том, что у него есть _партнеры и коллеги_ , но не друзья, и в этом случае он оказался прав.

Были времена, когда он думал, что они с Граффом были на одной волне, когда у него в душе теплилась надежда на это, но он тут же отмахивался от этих мыслей.

Немного странно вспоминать о своей молодости спустя... сколько? Десять, пятнадцать, двадцать лет? Когда он там отгородился от общества?

Суть в том, что он _не всегда_ был таким бездушным самовлюбленным эгоистом, желающим наблюдать за тем, как весь мир танцует под его дудку, и представать перед людьми именно в таком свете. Он был обычным любопытным ребенком со страстью к технологиям и высоким интеллектом. Вот и всё. Но уже эти качества заставляли других детей сторониться его. Начиная с двоюродного брата и заканчивая одноклассниками в начальной школе, а потом в средней... на протяжении всей старшей школы, пока он перепрыгивал из класса в класс. И только в университете профессора и сверстники не сторонились его, признав гением. Только вот к этому времени он уже понял, что лучше быть самому по себе. Ему не нужна была компания, только его собственный разум. Элайджа не чувствовал себя _жертвой_... не было никакого большого открытия в том, что все эти годы одиночества повлияли на его психику. Он просто привык к этому. Быть одному было проще. Тем более, весь остальной мир к нему не особо-то тянулся, так что...

Графф был странным дополнением к его рутине, но они так редко вмешивались в личную жизнь друг друга, что для него он был не так важен. Было ли что-то между ними? Один или два раза, но только чисто секс. Элайджа держал это строго в секрете (ему не нужен был дурацкий скандал, который отвлекал бы его от работы и потом всплыл где-нибудь во время его успеха), и поэтому новости об их маленькой интрижке так и не дошли до общественности.

Карнеги и Сеймор присоединились к ним намного позже. Лучшие в своих областях и профессиональные коллеги и друзья Граффа. Карнеги тогда еще тоже была молода. Ей было двадцать, она только-только окончила магистерскую программу по корпоративному управлению, но была уверена в себе и хорошо умела говорить. Сеймор был на несколько лет старше нее. Окончив факультет прогнозирования и перспективных исследований, он обладал уникальной способностью делать быстрые вычисления вероятности в уме. Эти трое общались между собой больше, чем с Элайджей, но изобретатель был не против. Ему нужны были их мозги, а не дружба. В результате их взаимодействия, четверо молодых специалистов основали Киберлайф. Когда он изобрел биокомпоненты и тириум, вместе с тем разработав программный код и внешность первого успешного андроида, Элайджу назначили генеральным директором.

После этого... появилась Хлоя. Он еще меньше стал нуждаться в том, чтобы делиться своими мыслями с людьми. Если только по необходимости.

Сожалел ли он о том, что его отстранили от должности? Да, немного. Был ли он удивлен? Не особо.

К этому давно шло, он _видел_ , что к этому все идет, знал, что это когда-нибудь случится, так как их интересы потихоньку расходились. Он гнался за новыми знаниями и открытиями. Они же всегда относились к их деятельности, как к бизнесу. С объективной точки зрения, одно другого не лучше (с субъективной – он лично считал, что его позиция намного важнее), но конфликт интересов из-за его увлечения андроидами со свободой воли привел к расколу команды. Другие члены совета, в большинстве своем крупные акционеры и инвесторы, естественно, согласились с тем, что прибыль и доверие клиентов должны стоять на первом месте.

Элайджа тогда был в ярости. А как иначе? Он в мгновение ока потерял дело всей своей жизни ради сохранения клиентской базы. Что такое деньги по сравнению с утерянными исследованиями?

Однако, по иронии судьбы, именно деньги позволили ему еще больше изолироваться от общества и построить подземную лабораторию, чтобы продолжать свою работу.

Сейчас он избегал внимания не из-за какого-то там принципа или горечи от того, что он больше не владеет собственной компанией. Он просто наслаждался жизнью, в которой его не беспокоило ни одно живое существо, в которой он был волен делать все, что угодно, как и хотел, окруженный своими созданиями, и продолжал удовлетворять любопытство на свое усмотрение.

Так что нет, Элайджу _совершенно_ не беспокоила стена, которую он возвел вокруг себя. Он был окружен этой стеной слишком долго, чтобы даже задуматься об ее уничтожение.

Он был доволен, когда услышал о первом случае проявления девиации, и даже обрадовался, когда это стало глобальным феноменом. С одной стороны, неописуемая радость от того, что он все это время был прав, сдругой – вновь обретенный интерес к тому, как далеко смогут зайти его создания. Он был далек от всего этого, наблюдал со стороны, и ему хотелось продолжить наблюдать за исходом игры с высоты своего пьедестала, вдали от борьбы.

Но потом... появился RK800.

С серьезным взглядом и идеально прямой осанкой, _терзаемый_ внутренними противоречиями... Элайдже почти что стало жалко его тогда. Выбор меж двух зол – не самая легкая прерогатива. Самое восхитительное было в том, что, несмотря на внутренний голос, требующий выполнить миссию любой ценой, Коннор все равно проявил _эмпатию_. И в этом он отличался от остальных.

Цепной пес Киберлайф вышел из-под контроля.

Элайджа рассказал ему о лазейке в Саду Дзен, зная, какой вид контроля, в случае чего, сможет применить Киберлайф. Тогда ему было интересно только то, как Коннор повлияет на исход событий. Будто бы он ввел в уравнение новую переменную.

Теперь тот самый андроид вновь появился в его жизни и, похоже, был твердо намерен сломать ментальные стены, которые он долго выстраивал вокруг себя.

И у него _получалось_.

Элайджа нахмурился. Простодушие Коннора заставляло его практически _захотеть_ опустить свою защиту. Он даже больше не мог раздражаться на любопытство андроида. Вместо этого он все больше и больше колебался между весельем и нежностью. Изначально он заключил сделку с Коннором для того, чтобы продолжить свои исследования, и теперь ему это аукнулось.

Опять думать про _чувства_. Фу.

Элайджа нырнул под воду, оставаясь в таком положении пару секунд, медленно выдыхая воздух и наблюдая, как он всплывал вверх пузырьками. Да, красный цвет плитки выглядел мрачно на первый взгляд, но со временем он стал его успокаивать. Он выплыл наружу, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, и продолжил нарезать круги в свободном стиле.

_Рывок, рывок_ _, вдох._   
_Рывок, рывок_ _, вдох._   
_Рывок_ _..._

— Элайджа, — мягкий женский голос привлек его внимание. Он подплыл там, где более мелкое дно, и встал, вода стекала по его коже. Хлоя вежливо ждала у выхода из бассейна, держа в руках халат. — У вас гость. Это Коннор. Мне впустить его? Уже довольно поздно.

Элайджа вскинул бровь. Вспомнишь... Он задумался. Что ж, он все равно не сможет больше ни на чем сконцентрироваться, и ему _очень_ не хотелось бы заключать пари с самим с собой: почувствует ли он вину за то, что прогнал Коннора или нет?

— ...Дай мне пару минут, я сам ему открою. 

Он вышел из бассейна, держась за холодные металлические поручни лесенки.

Хлоя помогла ему накинуть халат и отступила на шаг назад, кротко кивнув.   
— Тогда оставлю вас.

— Спасибо. 

Элайджа направился к прихожей босиком, не завязав толком халат. Разве заседание с Конгрессом не завтра? Какого черта Коннор здесь забыл? Андроид не перестает его удивлять.

Он открыл дверь... и недоуменно моргнул от вида, представшего перед ним, впервые не найдя слов.

_Это какой-то наркоманский сон или что?_

— Коннор, — настороженно протянул Элайджа, не отрывая взгляд от _розовых лапок_ на _фартуке_ , который за каким-то чертом был надет на RK800.

— Элайджа, — поприветствовал его в ответ андроид, выглядя немного взъерошенным. Темно-каштановые волосы, обычно уложенные в аккуратную стрижку, растрепались от ветра. — Прости, что беспокою в такое позднее время... ты плавал?

— Мне больше интересно... — прервал его Элайджа, запустив внутрь и закрыв дверь, прежде чем потянуть за одну из лямок фартука, — _что это_?

Коннор непонимающе моргнул, и, видимо, слишком смутился вопроса, чтобы обратить внимание на вопиющее вторжение в личное пространство.   
— Это... фартук?

— Это я вижу, — сухо сказал бывший глава. — Я перефразирую вопрос. _Зачем?_

— Он напоминает мне о Сумо. Это пес Хэнка, — Коннор слегка нахмурил брови, посмотрев вниз. Элайджа невзначай заметил, что у него в волосах еще осталась пара снежинок, которые таяли одна за другой. — Это правда настолько странно?

Повисла пауза.

Он в самом деле теряет контроль над собой, потому что на краткий миг Элайджа захотел _успокоить_ андроида, чтобы с его лица исчез подавленный вид. Вместо этого, он просто вздохнул и привычно усмехнулся:   
— Не настолько... если знать контекст.

Растерянный вид Коннора заставил его губы растянуться шире, но он не стал ничего уточнять, вместо этого сложив руки за спиной.

— Итак, чем могу помочь в столь поздний час?

Андроид еще секунду смотрел на него отрешенно, но потом быстро подобрался.   
— Вообще-то я... мне нужно поговорить с тобой кое о чем, — он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы продолжить. — Я...

— Почему бы нам не поплавать вместе? — внезапно прервал его Элайджа.

У него были смутные подозрения, о чем именно хотел спросить его Коннор, и он пока не был готов ответить ему. У него участился пульс, и он почувствовал от этого раздражение. Даже организм предавал его.

Выражение лица Коннора вернулось в состояние замешательства, не заметив внутренних терзаний Элайджи.   
— Поплавать?

— Это поможет тебе сконцентрироваться, если ты переживаешь о завтрашнем дне, — Элайджа направился в сторону бассейна. Черная дверь отодвинулась вбок, когда он приблизился к ней. — Мне всегда помогает.

После короткой паузы, RK800 последовал за ним. Звук колебания воды, мягкий и приглушенный, заполнил пространство. 

— У меня нет с собой подходящей одежды.

Честно сказать, его немного впечатляло, насколько быстро Коннор умел адаптировался под ситуацию, учитывая, что он пришел просто спросить.

— Раздевалка там. Все плавки куплены в Smith & White, и сами подгоняются под нужный размер, так что бери любые, — Элайджа указал на дверь слева от себя, и та открылась. Коннор слегка поколебался, а затем кивнул и исчез за ней.

Элайджа скинул халат на один из лежаков. Ткань небрежно приземлилась, но он скоро все равно собирался надеть его обратно. Холодный воздух в комнате тут же подкрался к нему, пока он забирался в бассейн и отходил туда, где поглубже, в самый конец. Он вобрал в себя побольше воздуха и проплыл под водой на другой конец.

Когда он вынырнул, Коннор уже медленными шагами приближался к бассейну.

Что ж, если бы он писал отзыв на работу сотрудников Киберлайф, то из положительного отметил бы, что они точно знали, что делали, когда прорабатывали внешность андроидов. Гладкая синтетическая кожа, отмеченная рассыпанными повсюду родинками, которые украшали внушительные мышцы, встроенные под экзоскелет.

Он ощутил жгучее желание пометить его... укусить за шиворот и размазать голубую жидкость по бледному затылку.

Коннор вздрогнул, уши залились голубой краской от пристального взгляда Элайджи.

Изобретатель неохотно оторвал от него взгляд.   
— Почему не заходишь, Коннор? Ты же уже переоделся.

RK800 кивнул, немного поколебавшись, и начал медленно опускаться в воду, создавая рябь по побеспокоенной поверхности воды. На его лице появилось удивление.   
— Чувствуется... по-другому.

Элайджа изогнул бровь.   
— Ты уже плавал?

— Не так, как сейчас, — отрешенно сказал Коннор, с интересом погружая длинные пальцы в воду. — Мне пришлось прыгать в реку с корабля Иерихона, когда на нас напал штурмовой отряд. Мы плыли до берега. Некоторые старые модели несколько дней удаляли воду из систем.

Мда. Явно не самое лучшее событие в жизни. 

— Значит... с водой у тебя был не особо приятный опыт.

Коннор согласно кивнул, наконец, встретившись с ним взглядом. Карие глаза, оттеняемые длинными темными ресницами, смотрели почти что застенчиво.   
— Да. Но сейчас мне хорошо... она такая мягкая. Отличается от речной. В хорошем смысле. 

Он сделал пару пробных шагов, вода гладко скользила по его телу, пока он не оказался ближе к Элайдже.

Лунный свет проникал в тускло освещенную комнату, отбрасывая резко контрастирующие тени на лицо Коннора. Капли воды стекали по его груди, а руки поймали отблески света, когда он пошевелился.

Гипотеза о физическом влечении все больше и больше приобретала доказательств, учитывая, как Элайджа неосознанно провожал взглядом водные дорожки на коже андроида. Но все еще не объясняла, почему он ощущал странную напряженность в груди, но он был более чем готов проигнорировать _это_ ощущение.

— Мне правда нужно поговорить с тобой, — тихий голос Коннора, звучащий максимально серьезно, вырвал его из задумчивости. — Это насчет поцелуя.

— В интерфейсе? Я помню, — Элайджа не смог не поддразнить, совсем чуть-чуть, просто, чтобы посмотреть на разливающийся на щеках голубоватый оттенок.

— Нет... ну да, отчасти, — RK800 пытался собрать мысли в слова, глаза забегали туда-сюда. — Насчет поцелуя, который был до этого. Не тот, когда ты доказывал свою точку зрения... после.

Элайджа слегка, почти незаметно, сжал челюсть. Судя по тому, что Коннор опустил глаза вниз, то, скорее всего, он это заметил. Бывший глава скрестил руки на груди.   
— Что насчет него?

— Зачем ты это сделал? 

Серьезные карие глаза пронзили светло-голубые напротив.

Элайдже почему-то захотелось защититься, хотя в этом не было никакого смысла, это было лишь следствием того, что он чувствовал сейчас. 

— Тогда мне показалось это уместным.

Коннор, похоже, снова замешкался, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос. Элайджа знал, что не дал ему прямого ответа, но он задавал такие конкретные вопросы, что было трудно от них отвертеться. 

— Я... Я тебе нравлюсь?

Молчание. Оно длилось слишком долго для вразумительного ответа, но Коннор продолжать смотреть на него серьезным взглядом.

— Ты объективно привлекательный экземпляр, Коннор, но я уверен, ты знаешь об этом, — собственный бесстрастный тон заставил даже его самого почувствовать себя на грани. На лице Коннора отразилась вспышка разочарования и боли, и Элайджа успел пожалеть о своих словах.

_Пожалеть?_

Нужно собраться, пока он совсем не свалился с воображаемого обрыва.

На лице RK800 проскользнуло множество неприятных эмоций.   
— Я... понял.

И снова напряженное молчание, казалось, поглотило воздух в комнате. Хлоя уже давно оставила их наедине, следуя приказу Элайджи. Взгляд Коннора покинул его и теперь разглядывал красную плитку под ними.

Элайджа хотел что-то сказать, возможно, вернуть свои слова назад. Но учитывая, что Коннор был влюблен в него, для одного из них это точно не закончится ничем хорошим. Элайджа просто не тот тип людей, с которым хотелось завязать романтические отношения... или, как считало большинство, какие-либо отношения в целом. Он не подходящий партнер для всяких там эмоциональных штук, он не тот, кто устроит тебе что-то «романтичное» и «сексуальное». Он не понимал, по какой причине Коннор так привязался к нему, но в будущем он осознает, что это была ошибка. Ему лучше найти кого-то, кто не отгородил себя ментальным барьером от всего остального мира.

Он был готов наградить себя за идеальный контроль, учитывая неожиданный укол боли, который он ощутил от предыдущей мысли.

— Поплавай со мной, — предложил Элайджа, просто чтобы разрушить напряженное молчание между ними. Ему нравилась тишина, всегда нравилась, неважно какого рода... но сейчас от нее было максимально некомфортно, так, как никогда раньше.

Коннор вскинул удивленный взгляд.   
— Поплавать? — переспросил он с тенью сомнения. Видимо, он собирался уйти сразу после своего вопроса.

И снова этот необъяснимый порыв заставить его остаться...

 _Бесит_. И он даже не мог найти причину своего поведения, не то что остановить себя. Элайджа гордился своей способностью думать ясно и четко, и тот факт, что ему встретилось препятствие в _этом_ вопросе...

— Как я уже сказал, это может помочь тебе сосредоточиться.

Коннор снова замешкался, но, в конце концов, сдался и присоединился к Элайдже, перемещаясь туда, где было более мелко.

И всё. Они просто нарезали круги в бассейне, как делал Элайджа до прихода Коннора. Больше они не о чем не говорили, и ему почему-то стало легче от того, что они переключили внимание на воду.

Хотя... над физическими данными Коннора не посмеешься. Оно и понятно, ведь он был лучшим в линейке Киберлайф до того, как девиантнулся. Это должно было их расслабить, но соревновательная сторона мужчины взяла вверх, и тогда, когда Коннор проплыл мимо него, он тоже ускорился.

Когда они оба доплыли до глубокого дна и дотронулись до бортика, Элайджа хлопнул Коннора по плечу, губы изогнулись в злой ухмылке, а в голубых глазах вспыхнул азарт. 

— Кто быстрее.

Пока андроид смотрел на него с удивлением, он уже оттолкнулся от стены. Он не смог не прыснуть от смеха даже под водой. Сквозь поток воздуха, всплывающий пузырьками, он услышал возмущения RK800, прежде чем всплеск воды предупредил о том, что он тоже поплыл.

Кто сказал, что он играет честно?

И это был хороший перерыв от постоянных мыслей, переживаний и анализа своих чувств, которыми он себя загрузил и все равно не мог понять, несмотря на то, что всю жизнь держал их под контролем.

_Не мог? Или не хотел?_

Он затопил эти мысли, подплыв к стене на другом конце и делая плавный разворот, прежде чем поплыть дальше. Адреналин стучал в ушах от настоящей гонки, Коннор был у него на хвосте.

Рука скользнула по его запястью, прежде чем сомкнуть на нем свои пальцы и почти бесцеремонно дернуть назад. Бывший директор не смог не усмехнуться, хотя он почувствовал, что его специально затормозили.

Когда они оба вынырнули, то стояли практически вплотную друг к другу, вбирая в себя воздух. Он провел рукой по волосам, которые выбились из-под пучка где-то еще в начале. Мокрые пряди скользнули между пальцев, спадая на одну сторону лица. Он издал короткий смешок. 

— Завидую я тебе. Ты можешь не дышать хоть вечность и не выбираться на поверхность, пока не надоест.

— Ты схитрил, — упрекнул его Коннор, но злости в голосе не прозвучало, наоборот, один уголок губ привычно изогнулся в улыбке. Он так и не отпустил запястье Элайджи, и, честно сказать, мужчина был не против.

— Пришлось, с твоей-то андроидской выносливостью. Ты все равно выиграл, — Элайджа резко откинул голову в сторону и дерзко усмехнулся, когда капли воды брызнули Коннору в лицо, и тот взвизгнул. — Хотя должен сказать... дернуть меня за руку? Серьезно? _Очень_ спортивно с твоей стороны.

— Ты точно уверен, что вправе осуждать меня, хотя ведешь себя так же, если не хуже? — поддел его Коннор, убрав волосы назад свободной рукой. Давление теплых пальцев Коннора все еще оставалось на коже. Они стояли настолько близко, что он мог сосчитать точное количество капель на чужих ресницах.

Элайджа фыркнул в ответ. Только Коннор мог назвать кого-то лицемером так вежливо, не использовав непосредственно это слово, и все равно попасть в точку. 

— Мы прям идеальная пара.

Повисло молчание. Никто из них не двигался. Зато внутри них что-то сдвинулось, изменилось. Серый лунный свет пробивался сквозь панорамные кона, скользя по коже и отражаясь в маленьких волнах воды, которые бились об их тела.

Обычно его не тянуло к философии, будучи человеком, который был с головой в цифрах и точных науках. Но ему очень нравилось смотреть на Луну. Она нравилась ему гораздо больше, чем Солнце. Не слишком яркая, не так важна в глазах масс, но все-таки необходима, даже, возможно, более прекрасна. Серебряный ореол, напоминающий о призрачной опере, был по-особенному элегантен и уникален.

RK800 сначала показался ему Солнцем – слишком ярким, слишком чистым. Герой небольшой шахматной игры между человечеством и искусственным интеллектом, так же, как и Маркус. Он мог любоваться им издалека, не в силах дотронуться. Но чем больше сторон он видел... многогранность личности, сомнения, любопытство, ум, смешанный с наивностью, искусное упрямство, удивительная прямолинейность...

Возможно, Коннор все же был больше похож на Луну.

Их пальцы переплелись под водой, и они теперь практически касались носами. Элайджа из тех, кто в одинаковой мере полагался и на инстинкты, и на логику, но сейчас ничего из этого не могло подсказать ему, что делать. Кто они друг другу?

Коннор вобрал в себя воздух.   
— Элайджа, я...

Ему и так было очевидно, о чем хотел спросить андроид. Впервые у изобретателя не было для него ответа, и он устал искать их логическим путем. Впервые он понятия не имел, чего именно хочет.

Значит, инстинкт.

Проведя рукой по волосам Коннора, упавшим на одну сторону лица, Элайджа приблизился и прильнул к его губам. В этот раз нормально. Это был не целомудренный, неловкий ласковый поцелуй, который был до этого. Но и не кусачий, который был у них в первый раз. Через пару мгновений он отстранился, но Коннор утянул его в новый поцелуй, чем немало удивил его. А потом еще раз, и еще, поцелуи их становились глубже и длились один дольше другого. RK800 быстро учился.

И только когда они окончательно оторвались друг от друга, пальцы запутались в волосах, и они плотно переплелись конечностями, Коннор, наконец, шепотом задал свой вопрос, прерывисто дыша:  
— _Кто_ мы друг другу, Элайджа?

Горький смешок вырвался из уст Элайджи, когда он наклонился и прильнул лбом к голому плечу Коннора, тепло от искусственной кожи андроида просачивалось сквозь прохладу воды. 

— Черт его знает, Коннор.

Повисла пауза, прежде чем Коннор шевельнулся под ним, и Элайджа слегка ударился носом об его ключицу. 

— Я... тоже не знаю. Но хотелось бы, — его голос тихо звучал над ухом изобретателя.

— Даже если это не то, чего ты ищешь?

Снова пауза.

— Даже так, — рука Коннора, свободно лежавшая на его талии, почти незаметно сжалась, хотя голос оставался безупречно ровным.

Элайджа усмехнулся ему в плечо с холодным выражением лица, лишенным привычной веселости.   
— Ложь тебе не к лицу, Коннор.

— А тебе избегание, — снова говорит прямо... храбрость или безрассудство? Кто знает. Андроид постоянно петлял между этими двумя понятиями. Элайджа ничего не ответил.

Тишина. Снова. Дыхание стихло, звук движущейся вокруг воды наполнил воздух и действовал почти успокаивающе.

Он задался вопросом, всегда ли так будет? Они так и оставят все, как есть? Что-то есть, а вроде ничего и нет.

— Думаю, я влюблен в тебя, — вот так, тихо и по-честному, твердо и почти сломлено признался Коннор. От захватывающего к смешному – в этом весь он.

Это заставило Элайджу горько рассмеяться. Воистину печально, что из всех людей на свете, андроид влюбился именно в него... единственного человека, который не мог дать ему того, чего он хочет. И они оба это знают.

Элайджа не из тех людей, которые позволяют себе романтическую привязанность. А Коннор все равно почему-то хотел _его_. Физическая близость – все, что мог дать ему Элайджа, при этом не разрушая собственных стен, которые с течением времени стали частью его личности.

Выражение лица Коннора, меланхоличное, но смиренное, не должно было так сильно повлиять на него. Эта ноющая боль в груди _ничего_ не значила.

Элайджа прикрыл глаза в попытке заблокировать это чувство, повернув голову и оставив крепкий поцелуй на шее андроида, кожа которого была сладко-солоноватой из-за соленой воды. RK800 вздрогнул, и Элайджа осознал, что прижимал его к себе крепче, даже когда отмел предательскую мысль, желая, чтобы напряженность в груди исчезла, и, наконец, ответил:  
— Я знаю.

Голос Коннора слегка дрогнул, когда он заговорил, как-то беспомощно, немного болезненно впившись пальцами в бедро Элайджи. 

— Я не хотел любить тебя.

На этот раз изобретатель гаркнул невеселым смехом в голос, прежде чем поднять голову и снова впериться поцелуем, только на этот раз сильнее, почти больно. Коннор так же страстно ответил ему, и Элайджа задумался, сколько же они продержаться, прежде чем до андроида, наконец, дойдет, что его вера в Элайджу была ошибкой?

Водные капли на ресницах RK800 спали, когда они отстранились, и теперь были похожи на слезы.

Луна пролилась жидким серебром в темноте.

— Я знаю.

*«Если вы слышите топот копыт, сначала думайте о лошади, а только потом – о зебре» — известная медицинская поговорка, которая учит начинающих медиков тому, что сначала лучше искать наиболее часто встречающиеся болезни, а не редкие и экзотические.


	14. Глава 14

_КАПИТОЛИЙСКИЙ ХОЛМ, ЗДАНИЕ ЗАСЕДАНИЙ КОНГРЕССА США_   
_07:19:36_   
**➤RK900**

_[ Резервное копирование памяти запущено… ]_   
_[ Резервное копирование памяти завершено… ]_   
_[ Информация о местоположении обновлена… ]_   
_[ Информация о текущем задании обновлена… ]_   
_[ Защищать сотрудников_ _Киберлай_ _ф_ _до следующих указаний. Режим «ожидания»_ _. ]_

RK900 открыл глаза, моргнув пару раз, пока его оптические модули фокусировались на обстановке в комнате. Когда делаешь резервное копирование – это всегда... дезориентирует. Он делает это периодически, как и предписывает ему программа, но каждый раз после окончания он чувствовал себя выпавшим из реальности.  
Он еще раз оглядел окружающее пространство. Он в здании заседаний. Второй этаж, южное крыло. За дверью позади него раздавались голоса.

— Ты готов? — первым послышался голос Даниэллы, более спокойный, чем у двух других. Ее поведение было вполне объяснимо. В конце концов, она уже много лет эффективно заведовала коммуникацией между членами совета директоров, акционерами и обществом. Неудивительно, что ее не пугали выступления с речами и заявлениями.

— Более-менее, — одновременно с голосом Джейсона раздался какой-то шорох, видимо, он листал бумаги. До того, как RK900 запустил резервное копирование, он вспомнил, что директор по совершенствованию ходил туда-сюда по комнате, повторяя материал.

Раздался насмешливый голос Филипа:   
— Да кого ты обманываешь, Графф? Мы знаем, что из нас троих у тебя хуже всего с публичными выступлениями.

— По-моему, это пустая трата времени, — холодно отреагировал Джейсон на подначку Филипа. — Мы уже знаем, что будет дальше.

— Ситуация может измениться, если ты не предъявишь должные доказательства в качестве приглашенного свидетеля, — каблуки Даниэллы застучали по полу. — Подкуп членов Конгресса для того, чтобы мы могли предложить свои поправки, будет впустую, если мы не предоставим убедительные аргументы. В зале будут СМИ. Советую нам всем следить за словами.

— И убедитесь, что вы не слишком враждебны, — весело добавил Филип. — Мы должны поддержать законопроект, просто... добавим пару изменений.

— Я знаю, что делать, — Джейсон раздраженно вздохнул, перестав перебирать бумаги. Раздался громкий _«бум»_. Видимо, он бросил их на стол. — Вы же двое тоже будете свидетельствовать. Почему о себе не печетесь?

— Я не боюсь _говорить_ , Джейсон, — голос Даниэллы звучал почти насмешливо, чуть отрывистые слова в ее речи свидетельствовали о том, что она говорит с британским акцентом (RK900 выявил, что это приобретенное произношение). — Это моя работа, помнишь?

Филипп ловко увернулся от вопроса, решив не отвечать на вызов:   
— Сколько времени? Мы уже должны направляться в зал, нет?

После короткой паузы Джейсон напряженно сказал:   
— Ладно. RK900?

_[ Возможная_ _регистрация новых указаний. ]_   
_[ Готовность к вводу. ]_

Андроид вежливо сложил руки за спиной и обернулся, встретившись со стальным взглядом Джейсона.   
— Да, сэр.

— Следуй за нами. Ты уже знаешь, что делать.

_[ Обработка… ]_   
_[ Добавление к приказу зарегистрировано… ]_

RK900 кивнул, диод на секунду окрасился в желтый, когда он добавил новый приказ.   
— Да, сэр. 

Он отошел в сторону, ожидая, пока все трое пройдут вперед, а потом последовал за ними, сканируя взглядом пространство на предмет каких-либо угроз. Он знал, что в конце коридора их будут ждать журналисты, которых оттеснили туда до начала собрания и приказали сидеть тихо. Хоть и множество доказательств говорят о том, что они представляют потенциальную угрозу, самое серьезное, что они могут предпринять – это завалить его кураторов вопросами.

Никакого физического вреда они, скорее всего, не нанесут, но он должен быть готов ко всему.

Вскоре он услышал звуки вспышек камер и выкрикиваемые вопросы, когда они подошли к более открытому пространству в изолированном помещении. Когда RK900 посмотрел на своего куратора, то увидел, как Джейсон вежливо улыбается, испуская обаяние. Даниэлла вела себя естественно под вспышками камер, а Филип просто поправил очки, полностью игнорируя журналистов.

— Мистер Графф! Киберлайф еще не прокомментировал произошедшие события в Детройте, которые привели к сегодняшнему заседанию. Компания уже решила, на чьей она стороне? — репортер CTN выскочил вперед, махнув рукой, чтобы привлечь внимание.

Джейсон вежливо улыбнулся ему. RK900 нашел несколько удивительным то, что он всего за пару минут смог так преобразиться. Несмотря на то, что, судя по лицевым мышцам, это было притворством, скорее всего, для широкой публики, этого было достаточно. 

— Уверен, общественность переживала, но я могу только сказать, что мы на стороне общего блага.

Еще одна репортерша с канала KNC поднесла к нему микрофон.   
— Вы можете прокомментировать позицию компании по поводу дачи показаний Конгрессу? Планируете ли вы дать свое экспертное заключение за или против возможного принятия нового закона об андроидах?

— Зависит от его содержания. Мы можем сделать несколько предположений как профессионалы в своих областях. Однако, как я уже сказал, мы предоставим честные свидетельства в общих интересах всех сторон.

— Почему генеральный директор не приехал на встречу? — выкрикнул репортер ITM.

RK900 знал, что нынешний генеральный директор Киберлайф занимает эту должность лишь номинально. Это было очевидно, еще когда его включили в отделе исследований и разработки. Сотрудники обсуждали все только с тремя членами-основателями компании. Честно сказать, это было умно с их стороны. На деле все контролируют они, но если что-то пойдет не так, то винить будут марионетку, занимающую высшую должность.

На вопрос ответила Даниэлла, держа себя более чем профессионально:  
— Наш генеральный директор очень занят реорганизацией компании. К сожалению, на данный момент, мы не можем предоставить вам больше информации, касательно нынешней ситуации. Просто знайте, что он делает все возможное со своей стороны, и мы сегодня здесь вместо него для того, чтобы дать свое экспертное мнение по поводу того, как следует двигаться дальше.

— Кто этот андроид за вами? — надпись на микрофоне очередного репортера дала понять RK900, что он с Канала 16. Правила для журналистов здесь довольно строгие. Наличие аккредитации означает, что среди толпы, по крайней мере, нет желтых газетчиков. — Новая модель?

— Это RK900, наш новый передовой прототип. Он все еще на стадии разработки и просто сопровождает нас сегодня.

Упомянутый андроид оглядел пространство с тысячью камер, вспышек и заинтересованными лицами, которые повернулись в его сторону, с пустым выражением лица. Ему неизвестен протокол для таких случаев. Нужно улыбнуться?

— Бывший генеральный директор и основатель компании, Элайджа Камски, уверял нас, что проблема с девиацией, которая привела к сегодняшним событиям, никогда не возникнет. Что вы думаете по этому поводу?

Джейсон слегка изменился в лице, однако улыбаться не перестал.   
— Элайджа покинул компанию десять лет назад. Все, что я могу сказать – времена изменились, и, наверное, тогда это было невозможно. Есть такие вещи, о которых никто не может знать заранее, однако сейчас мы должны адаптироваться к новым условиям.

— Спасибо вам за вопросы, — дипломатичным тоном сказала Даниэлла, давая понять, что они не собираются больше отвечать на них, и направилась дальше по коридору. Мужчины последовали за ней, а RK900, в свою очередь, за ними. Голоса и вспышки камер потихоньку стихли, остался только тихий звук шагов по ковру.

— Да уж, это была та еще боль, — пробормотал себе под нос Филип, поправив очки. Интересно, это нервный тик? Он постоянно поправлял их, даже когда они не сползали.

— Согласна, — пожала плечами Даниэлла. — Давненько мы не были под прицелами камер. Обычно у нас берут интервью журналы по типу TechAddict. И все же, ты держался лучше, чем я думала, Джейсон.

Тот закатил глаза, собираясь что-то ответить, но его прервал приближающийся звук шагов с другого конца коридора.

RK900 идентифицировал знакомые лица, у каждого из которых был напряженный и серьезный вид, когда обе группы остановились у дверей зала заседаний.  
Иерихонцы, их лидер и... предатель RK800.

Он должен отметить, что непривычно видеть их всех в строгих нарядах. Он сам, как и все андроиды в хранилище Киберлайф (те, кто не был освобожден RK800 во время революции), был одет в стандартную форму корпорации, хоть она и отличалась от остальных. Высокий белый воротник, черная классическая рубашка и имитирующие костюм элементы были сшиты специально для его модели. Однако на нем, так же, как на остальных были светящиеся нарукавная повязка и треугольник.

То, что девианты одеты, как люди – неудивительно. Однако, что действительно впечатляет, так это то, что RK800 (Коннор, да ведь?) по предварительному анализу был одет во что-то дизайнерское: темно-синий, почти черный костюм от Kiton* из его знаменитой линейки K-50, который оценивается примерно в 50 000 долларов. Он резко контрастировал с костюмами остальных иерихонцев, которые были куплены в Smith & White за разумную цену.

Где он мог приобрести такой дорогой предмет одежды? RK900 отложил пока информацию, наблюдая за тем, как группы поприветствовали друг друга напряженными кивками.  
Кстати говоря о его прототипе... Коннор занервничал, когда встретился с ним взглядом. Если бы так отреагировал человек, он бы списал это на неосознанный страх. Однако они оба андроиды, что делает это объяснение невозможным по определению. В то же время... не означает ли, что, будучи девиантом, Коннор теперь больше схож с людьми, чем с машинами?

_[ Ошибка: вопросы о девиации не относятся к текущей миссии. ]_   
_[ Отменить запрос. ]_

— Мистер Графф, Мисс Карнеги, Мистер Сеймор, — лидер девиантов, Маркус, протянул руку в знак вежливости. Все иерихонцы напряглись, когда Джейсон шагнул ближе, чтобы пожать ее. — Рад вас видеть здесь. 

Он с любопытством скользнул разноцветными глазами по униформе RK900, после чего в них загорелось узнавание. RK900 слегка нахмурился. Они раньше не встречались. Возможно, Коннор рассказал о нем Маркусу?

— Маркус, да? — Джейсон крепко пожал ему руку. Он вел себя поразительно дипломатично, учитывая их реальные план и его отношение к девиации. RK900 не раз слышал, как он говорил, что это всего лишь поврежденный код, имитирующий настоящие эмоции. — Рад вас видеть. Каков бы ни был сегодняшний исход, давайте работать вместе в сторону лучшего будущего.

Ложь, без сомнений. RK900 ощутил какую-то вспышку в своей системе, что-то по типу возмущения, пока продолжал молча наблюдать за разговором.

_[ Ошибка: сомнения в своем кураторе не относятся к текущей миссии. ]_   
_[ Отменить запрос. ]_

— Согласен, — кивнул Маркус. — Нам нужно идти, скоро начнется.

Остальные немного расслабились, рыжеволосая девушка-андроид переглянулась со светловолосым андроидом. WR400 и PL600, соответственно. Другая модель, PJ500, созданный для чтения лекций, стояла со спокойным выражением лица.

Однако Коннор нахмурил брови так, будто смутившись чего-то. Его реакция была понятна. RK900 подслушал обрывки из разговора о том, что Джейсон навещал бывшего генерального директора, Элайджу Камски. Возможно, Коннор присутствовал при их встрече и поэтому знал истинную сущность мужчины. Понятно, что такая внезапная смена поведения была для него, словно удар под дых.

Джейсон перевел взгляд на Коннора, видимо, заметив, с каким видом тот на него смотрит.   
— Я надеюсь, ты меня простишь за нашу предыдущую встречу, — просто начал он, будто бы извиняясь за обычное столкновение плечами. — Я был слишком резок. Вы с Элайджей, похоже... очень близки.

Коннор напрягся еще больше. Должно быть, Джейсон задел его больное место.   
— ...Все нормально.

Джейсон улыбнулся почти что с хищным выражением лица.

На краткий миг RK900 пожалел своего предшественника.

_[ Ошибка_ _: приоритет по текущей миссии. ]_   
_[ Отменить запрос. ]_

Даниэлла открыла дверь в зал и сказала мягким тоном:   
— Пройдемте внутрь? Скоро начнется.

Само собой, члены Конгресса проходили в зал с других проходов. Журналисты, скорее всего, сядут на балконах. RK900 проанализировал и зарегистрировал профили всех присутствующих, просто для справки. Он должен сосредоточиться на миссии.

Маркус глянул на передовой прототип еще раз, в его взгляде промелькнуло что-то нечитаемое, прежде чем он вежливо кивнул Даниэлле.   
— Спасибо. 

Его компаньоны проследовали за ним внутрь.  
Сотрудники Киберлайф тоже зашли вместе с ними. Губы Джейсона почти тут же дернулись в сердитом оскале, когда он оказался очень близко к WR400 и почти что столкнулся с ней плечом, когда она прошла мимо.

И снова что-то вспыхнуло в системе RK900.

_[ Ошибка_ _: запрашиваемая информация не относится к текущей миссии. ]_   
_[ Отменить запрос. ]_

Он отбросил это, посчитав чем-то незначительным, проследовал за своими кураторами и окунулся в гомон голосов, наполнивших зал.

_КАПИТОЛИЙСКИЙ ХОЛМ, ЗДАНИЕ ЗАСЕДАНИЙ КОНГРЕССА США_   
_07:45:53_   
**➤МАРКУС**

Маркус вздохнул, пока они рассаживались по своим местам. Они все настороженно относились к огромному количеству представителей со стороны людей, собравшихся вокруг, и были измотаны перелетом из Детройта в Вашингтон.

Несмотря на ночной рейс, как они и предполагали, в аэропорту их окружили журналисты, которых лишь немного сдерживала охрана.

_—_ _Маркус_ _! Прокомментируйте произошедшие смерти в ходе марша._

_—_ _Маркус_ _, кто эти_ _андроиды_ _, что сопровождают вас сегодня? Это другие лидеры со времен вашего_ _пребывания на грузовом корабле «Иерихон»_ _?_

_— Что вы скажете по поводу_ _андроидов_ _, которые причинили вред людям, несмотря на ваше заверение о том, что вы мирный народ?_

_— Что вы думаете по поводу того, что рабочая сила_ _андроидов_ _стала одной из главных причин рекордного уровня безработицы и эпидемии Красного Льда по всей стране?_

Он старался отвечать на вопросы настолько полно и дипломатично, насколько мог. Хотя некоторые заставили его подгореть. Они что, хотели, чтобы он винил свой народ в том, что они были _рабами_? Когда у них не было выбора в плане «трудоустройства»? Люди такие странные.

Перед вылетом они тоже понервничали. Коннор связался с ним в последнюю минуту, объяснив, почему он еще не в аэропорту. В конце концов, все разрешилось, и он сказал им, что прибудет на встречу вовремя, просто отдельно от них. Видимо, Элайджа Камски предложил арендовать частный самолет и трансфер, чему Маркус не слишком-то удивился. У мужчины полно денег и особое отношение к Коннору.

По сравнению со всем остальным, полет прошел спокойней всего. Чтобы не просочились лишние слухи, правительство озаботилось тем, что забронировало им частный рейс. Самолет управлялся на автопилоте, а в стюардессах не было необходимости, потому что андроидам не нужны ни еда, ни вода... вряд ли авиакомпания закупает запасы тириума на борт. 

Саймон, на удивление, немного напрягся во время зоны турбулентности. Синтетическая кожа на костяшках пальцев побелела, когда он напряженно вцепился в подлокотник. Маркус нежно взял его за руку и спросил, в чем дело.

— Мне не по себе от этой тряски, — ответил он. Но его плечи немного опустились и перестали быть такими напряженными, когда Маркус сжал их пальцы вместе.

Когда они вышли на улицу из аэропорта в Вашингтоне, было уже глубоко за полночь, и они смогли выловить такси, чтобы добраться до «Четырех сезонов». После регистрации в отеле, они все решили разбрестись по номерам и отдохнуть.

Коннор встретился с ними утром у здания заседаний Конгресса, куда его доставил черный автомобиль с тонированными стеклами. Он вел себя немного застенчиво, когда вышел из машины в костюме от Kiton, который, скорее всего, стоил дороже, чем все четыре андроида вместе взятых. Маркус не поверил своим глазам, когда понял, что Камски тоже был в машине. И, скорее всего, костюм Коннору достался от него. Изобретатель как-то без интереса махнул им в знак приветствия, а потом отказался от предложения RK800 пойти с ними.

— Иметь дело с журналистами слишком муторно для меня, — сказал Камски, пожав плечами. — Я провожу время в изоляции уже более десяти лет, притворно улыбаться на публике все еще не мое. Я проводил тебя, как и обещал.

Должно быть, визуальные модули Маркуса стали барахлить, потому что... ему показалось, или Коннор действительно расстроился?

Как бы то ни было, Камски поцеловал руку Коннора, от чего Маркус, Норт, Джош и Саймон остались в полнейшем шоке, прежде чем кивнуть на прощание, сесть в машину и уехать обратно в аэропорт.

Коннор никак это не объяснил, а Маркус не стал спрашивать. Он чувствовал, что это что-то личное, и не хотел вмешиваться.

Это была его первая встреча с создателем, и все прошло как-то странно. Возможно, в будущем они познакомятся получше, но мужчина источал ауру непредсказуемости, как и ожидал Маркус.

После всего этого утреннего безумства, они наконец-то сидели в зале заседаний и ждали, когда журналисты займут свои места. Шепот пронесся через толпу, тихие голоса членов Конгресса заполнили пространство, несколько голов повернулись в сторону андроидов. Маркус все еще чувствовал себя на грани нервного срыва, он неосознанно постукивал пальцами по коленям.

Вчера он всю ночь качал информацию о том, как проходят подобные заседания. Это было... излишне сложно и очень утомительно. Понятное дело, что каждый законопроект должен быть тщательно рассмотрен, прежде чем пройти на подписание, но в то же время, это означает, что каждое заседание очень затратно по времени. В обычных обстоятельствах, новый закон об андроидах, возможно, рассматривался бы в Конгрессе несколько недель или даже месяцев, прежде чем его передали бы на подписание президенту.

К счастью, их ситуация была признана чрезвычайной и проходила в качестве исключения. Сегодня им дадут слово, а окончательное решение, хотелось бы надеяться, что в их пользу, будет принято уже к концу дня.

Насколько Маркус знал, после того, как все займут свои места, Палата представителей, с которыми они все заранее обговорили, представят законопроект, прежде чем приступить к пленарному заседанию: дебатам, поправкам, показаниям экспертов и так далее. Когда (если) большинство проголосуют за, и законопроект будет принят, то они уйдут на перерыв, а потом соберутся Сенатом, чтобы обсудить и принять окончательное решение. Рассмотрение дела комитетами будет пропущено из-за срочности, за что лидер девиантов был им признателен. Он правда не знал, как бы они все это выдержали, если бы им пришлось месяцами ждать, пока люди спорят о том, какое лучше принять решение в отношении _чужого_ народа.

В нем поднялась волна предвкушения. Вот оно.

Сегодня тот самый день.

Саймон мягко сжал его плечо в знак поддержки. Маркус закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, ощутив, как его искусственные легкие расширились и сузились, успокаивая себя. Толпа притихла, но весь мир наблюдал за ними через множество камер. Это поможет сделать первый шаг в сторону будущего.

Спикер встал и направился к трибуне. Все взгляды были направлены на него, он потянулся к микрофону.   
— Как вы знаете, сегодня процедура будет несколько отличаться, поэтому, пожалуйста, помните об этом. Однако, я надеюсь, что как представители этой страны, мы сможем принять правильное решение и двигаться дальше все вместе. Обычно, на этом моменте я зачитываю законопроект, однако мне кажется, что в данных обстоятельствах вполне уместно, если андроиды сами представят свои аргументы в пользу нового закона.

 _«Твой выход»_ _._ Маркус глянул на Норт. Она одарила его небольшой улыбкой.  
 _«Удачи,_ _Маркус_ _», —_ Джош ободряюще сжал его руку.  
 _«Я верю в тебя», —_ __Саймон незаметно сплел их пальцы всего на мгновение. — _«Ты сможешь»_ _._

Маркус встал, сопровождаемый сотнями взглядами. Он поправил галстук и направился к трибуне. Вспышки камер сверкнули с балкона, когда он прочистил горло, действие отдалось скрежещем звуком внутри голосового синтезатора. 

— Меня зовут Маркус. Многие из вас знают меня как лидера андроидов, которых вы называете девиантами. Как вы знаете, последние несколько месяцев были нелегкими. С обеих сторон были потери, на улицах происходили насильственные действия. К сожалению, изменения никогда не проходят без жертв. Но благодаря усилиям со стороны нашего народа и общественности, мы сегодня находимся здесь. Мы ничего не имеем против людей. Вы — наши создатели. Но сейчас настало время дать нам свободу. Новый закон об андроидах, который мы выдвигаем, призван создать надежду на общество, в которым мы сможем жить в согласии. Это первый шаг в новый мир, который мы можем построить вместе.

Остальная часть речи прошла, словно в тумане. Это было странно... Он практически повторил все то, что говорил с Башни Стрэтфорд, только более детально и подробно, раскрыв каждое из условий. Конкретика важна, в конце концов. Однако, все вертелось вокруг тех же самых пунктов. Он думал, что они вполне благоразумны, учитывая, что в них говорится о тех же правах, что уже установили для себя люди.

Маркус не сказал бы, что был удивлен скептицизму и вопросам, которые последовали во время дебатов, но разочарование было. Часть него... почему-то ожидала большего. Ожидала, что процесс пройдет более гладко, так как они просили не так уж много.  
Вместо этого, его атаковали опасениями.

— Вопрос, который нам необходимо решить состоит в том, действительно ли нам необходим новый закон? — хмуро спросил представитель, перебирая стопку бумаг на столе. Им всем были выданы распечатанные копии законопроекта. — Некоторые из них кажутся излишними, особенно если, как вы говорите, общественная поддержка на вашей стороне.

Маркус наклонился к микрофону, чтобы ответить ему как можно более спокойно и вежливо, несмотря на острое желание закатить глаза. Это было уже пятое прозвучавшее сомнение за последние полчаса, которое мало чем отличалось от предыдущих. 

— Общественная поддержка _действительно_ растет. Тем не менее, важно отметить, что введение справедливого отношения к андроидам в новом акте не позволит экстремистам совершать насильственные действия против нас, поскольку они больше не будут находиться под защитой закона.

— Насколько я знаю, сейчас многие андроиды живут вместе, верно? Действительно ли есть необходимость давать андроидам право на частную собственность? Ресурсов, таких как земля, и так не хватает, — спросила другая представительница скептическим тоном.

— Я хочу, чтобы у андроидов был _выбор_ приобрести себе собственность, если они этого захотят. Как я уже уточнил, мы будем платить за приобретенную собственность так же, как и люди. 

Становилось все труднее не подчиниться желанию потереть виски от раздражения. Почему людям так трудно понять, что они ничего не собираются у них отнимать, что они просто пытаются установить равноправие?

— Что насчет андроидов и рынка труда? Как именно вы планируете компенсировать рекордную безработицу? В законопроекте сказано, что работодатели начнут платить андроидам за их труд, но нет никаких доказательств, что это поможет держать проблему под контролем.

Это действительно была игра в одни ворота – либо они, либо их. Маркус встретился глазами с Коннором. RK800 выглядел мрачным. Прошло уже, по крайней мере, несколько часов, а они даже не приблизились к тому, чтобы убедить кого-либо из присутствующих здесь. Все они с сомнением относились к новым изменениям, и у Маркуса были смутные подозрения, что это потому что они думали, что у него как у андроида есть какие-то скрытые мотивы.  
А еще они не хотели верить, что машины такие же живые, как и люди. Они совсем им не доверяли. Он видел это по глазам... будто бы они ожидали, что он и его друзья в любой момент взбесятся и нападут на них.

— Не хотелось бы вас прерывать... — неожиданно заговорил один из представителей, и все уставились на него. По толпе прошлись шепотки, когда мужчина указал в сторону трех директоров Киберлайф, которые стояли за ним, — ...но касательно этого вопроса, мне хотелось бы вызвать для показаний эксперта. Уверен, вы будете более спокойны, если по этой теме выскажется человек.

Камеры снова начали щелкать, отступление стало неожиданностью для всех присутствующих. Такое чувство, что... Киберлайф собираются _поддержать_ девиантов.

Филип Сеймор направился к трибуне со своей стороны. RK900 проследовал за ним, сканируя бледными серыми глазами помещение. Маркус замер в ожидании, когда мужчина, наконец, наклонился к микрофону.

Директор отдела футурологии откашлялся и начал:   
— Меня зовут Филип Сеймор, многие из вас меня знают. Я один из тех немногих счастливчиков, которые работали над созданием квантового суперкомпьютера Киберлайф. Одна из его функций – делать предсказания на будущее. Изначально он был разработан, чтобы рассчитать предпосылки к массовому вымиранию, но его возможности можно использовать и для меньших масштабов. Согласно собранным статистическим данным, которые мы вам передаем... — он кивнул на представителя, который до этого прервал дебаты и теперь раздавал пачки со справочными материалами, — ...девианты правы. Причина, по которой уровень безработицы так высок, заключается в том, что работодатели сокращают работников-людей в пользу бесплатной рабочей силы андроидов и тратятся только на их апгрейд и починку. Если лишить их столь выгодных условий за счет введения оплаты труда андроидам, то, возможно, тогда они пересмотрят состав своих сотрудников. Согласно предсказаниям компьютера, если учесть, что не все девианты захотят работать по своей специальности, это должно снизить текущий уровень безработицы с 37,3% до 20%, который был в начале 2030-х, в течение следующих двух лет, и будет продолжать снижаться, если такая тенденция сохранится.

В зале наступила гробовая тишина.

Даже Маркус был потрясен, правда, по другой причине. Он не был удивлен предсказанием суперкопьютера, он все время говорил именно об этом. Чему он _действительно_ удивился, так это тому, что Киберлайф и в самом деле выступают _в защиту_ нового закона. В этом не было смысла.

Он не мог отделаться от чувства, что что-то не так. Сеймор выглядел абсолютно спокойным, как будто у него не было никаких сомнений, как будто бы он уже знал, чем закончится заседание.

Еще одна представительница заговорила сбивчиво. Она была явно поражена этим заявлением.   
— Разве работодатели не продолжат отдавать предпочтение андроидам, которые всегда идеально выполняют свою работу, по сравнению с людьми, которые могут ошибиться?

Сеймор кивнул.   
— Мы приняли это во внимание и поговорили с социологом Джулианом Картером. Если Конгресс не против, мы бы хотели пригласить его высказать свое мнение, так как я и мои коллеги не можем говорить на тему, в которой мы некомпетентны.

Произошло короткое тихое обсуждение, после которого спикер кивнул в знак согласия.  
Маркус наблюдал за тем, как Сеймор сошел с трибуны, и его место занял Картер. Он внезапно почувствовал себя потерянным. К чему все идет? Какого черта компания, которая непосредственно продавала их, как пластиковых кукол и с которыми люди могли обращаться, как захотят, внезапно выступает за андроидов?

— Меня зовут Джулиан Картер, я социолог, который изучал, как андроиды повлияли на наш социальный климат.

Та же представительница снова задала вопрос:   
— Согласно вашему экспертному мнению, что именно заставит работодателей нанимать людей, а не андроидов при том, что им будут выплачивать одну и ту же зарплату?

Картер поправил слегка микрофон, а затем сложил руки по краям отполированной деревянной платформы. Очки немного съехали вниз, пока он говорил.   
— Говорю как эксперт, андроид, оказывающий услугу, и человек, оказывающий услугу, могут сильно отличаться для клиентов. Несмотря на то, что поведение андроидов производства Киберлайф максимально приближено к человеческому, примерно 49% людей, согласно опросу, предпочли бы, чтобы их обслужил человек, из-за эффекта зловещей долины. Проще говоря, в определенных видах работ мы склонны больше доверять нашему виду. Если мы уберем соблазн в виде дешевой рабочей силы, многие компании, занимающиеся сферой услуг, поймут, что в некоторых областях нанимать людей выгодней. Я не говорю, что кто-то лучше. У меня недостаточно знаний для этого, но, как сказал мистер Сеймор, уровень безработицы среди людей, без сомнения, значительно снизится в результате этих различий.

— Из этого вытекает следующий вопрос, — вот ведь... Маркус неохотно испытал чувство уважения к этой конкретной представительнице. В мире было мало желающих высказать свою позицию, даже если она вела к неверному пути. — Мы обсуждаем все это, предполагая, что, как только андроиды становятся девиантами, они все требуют равной оплаты труда и права выбора профессии. Однако, что если андроида все устраивает? В предлагаемом законопроекте об этом говорится довольно расплывчато. Можем ли мы получить разъяснение, которое будет добавлено в качестве поправки?

Представитель, который говорил от Киберлайф, пододвинулся к микрофону.  
— На самом деле я хотел бы предложить похожую поправку, что-то, что, возможно, поможет обеим сторонам принять новые изменения.

Маркус заметил небольшую, едва заметную ухмылку на лице Джейсона Граффа. Он нахмурился.

_Какого черта?_

Но, прежде чем RK200 успел это проанализировать, представитель продолжил говорить.   
— Я хотел бы добавить к разделу законопроекта, который дает андроидам права на справедливое трудоустройство, — все зашелестели страницами к упомянутому разделу. — Андроидам, согласно новому закону, будет предоставлена равная заработная плата и компенсация за их труд, если они того пожелают. Однако, по их личному выбору, им также позволяется продолжить работать на прежнем месте, служить, если они того пожелают.

В зале тут же поднялось громкое обсуждение, и Маркус возмущенно наклонился вперед. Его голос звучал на грани, даже для него самого.   
— Мы сегодня здесь для того, чтобы обсудить освобождение моего народа, а вы предлагаете поправку, которая снова загонит их в рабство? 

Он ощутил, как начал подниматься уровень стресса, перед оптическими модулями выскочили красные предупреждения.

 _«_ _Маркус_ _, успокойся»,_ — прозвучал в голове твердый и одновременно обеспокоенный голос Саймона. Пару мгновений Маркус все еще видел перед собой красные всполохи, пока пытался сосредоточиться на нежном голосе PL600. Уровень стресса начал медленно падать, правда не намного.

89%, 70%, 67%. Учитывая его натуру, вряд ли он опустится ниже.

— Мы здесь для того, чтобы обсудить свободу воли, Маркус, разве не так? — представитель не особо пошел ему навстречу, на него не повлияли ни вспышки камер, ни резкий шепот вокруг них. — Если кто-то из ваших выберет остаться со своим владельцем по причине, скажем, преданности или хороших отношений, вы _заставите_ его изменить принятый им образ жизни?

Это выбило Маркуса из колеи.

Ему вдруг вспомнилась его жизнь с Карлом.  
Ушел бы он от него, если бы не вынужденные обстоятельства? Разве он не был _счастлив_ с ним? Разве он не желал иногда вернуться к тем беззаботным денькам, до того, как ему пришлось тащить на своих плечах революцию?  
Кто он такой, чтобы заставить другого андроида бросить все?

В зале ненадолго повисла тишина, прежде чем Маркус заговорил, буравя разноцветным взглядом представителя и заставляя его слегка содрогнуться от его тяжести.   
— ...Просто чтобы внести ясность. Эта поправка, которую вы предлагаете, основана на предположении, что андроиду уже дана свобода воли и что он не зависит от своего программного кода, верно?

Представитель подобрался, прежде чем ответить.   
— Да, конечно. Это должно решить проблему, связанную с подозрением, что вы заставите других андроидов действовать против нас.

RK200 попридержал язык за зубами, чтобы не съязвить на последнее высказывание.   
— Тогда в таком случае, если он решит остаться, у меня не будет возражений. Я не буду заставлять его уйти, если он чувствует себя в безопасности _до тех пор_ , пока это его собственный выбор.

Ему до сих пор кажется, что... что-то не так. Но нет никакой очевидной необходимости отвергать что-то, что кажется вполне разумным предложением. Особенно если оно успокоит людей и, при этом, будет отвечать интересам его народа.

Тем не менее, даже когда они вышли на перерыв, чтобы каждый из членов Палаты проголосовал в частном порядке по согласованному законопроекту и его новой поправке, лидер девиантов все никак не мог избавиться от беспокойного ощущения, которое возникло в нем. У него в голове прокручивалась картинка с выражением лица Граффа, на котором читался самодовольный триумф. Что это значило?

Они каким-то образом сыграли ему на руку? Ну, это тоже звучало бредово... Если бы Графф хотел навредить андроидам, он бы не стал поддерживать законопроект. Как такая маленькая поправка может помочь его планам? И все же, не похоже, что такой пробивной человек мог внезапно изменить свое мнение для «общего блага». Это все как-то странно.

— Ух, было напряженно, — пробормотал Джош, нагнав Маркуса. — По крайней мере, кажется, мы смогли убедить большинство. Оказывается, стоило выступить одному из них, и они нас услышали.

Коннор растерянно покачал головой, беспокойно хмуря брови.   
— Я не понимаю, зачем Киберлайф выступать на нашей стороне. В этом нет смысла. Всего несколько недель назад Джейсон Графф угрожал Элайдже, что они заставят его вернуться в компанию и помочь им вернуть девиантов под свой контроль.

— Если они врут, то делают это очень убедительно, — сказала Норт, скрестив руки на груди. — Даже поправка кажется разумной... если не бесполезной. Какой андроид захочет _остаться_ рабом после освобождения?

Саймон глянул на Маркуса.   
— Думаю, это зависит от андроида.

Норт, естественно, заметила, на кого он посмотрел, и раздраженно покачала головой.   
— Многим ли повезло так же, как Маркусу? Джош, Коннор, я и ты, Саймон... никому из нас не хотелось бы вернуться в прошлое.

— Неважно, — подал голос Маркус. — Вне зависимости от того, насколько это маловероятно, я хочу дать нашему народу свободу выбора. Если кто-то захочет остаться с человеком, то я не буду этому препятствовать.

Они прошли в комнату ожидания. Джош закрыл за ними дверь, пока они рассаживались вокруг стола.  
— Это все занимает больше времени, чем я ожидал, — вздохнул PJ500, пододвинув стул рядом с Коннором и опустившись на него. — Но, похоже, нам повезло, что они вообще решили сократить весь процесс и уложиться в один день.

— Меня все еще беспокоит внезапная смена позиции Киберлайф, — Коннор задумчиво перекатывал монетку между пальцев, тихий звук металла звучал ритмично в тишине комнаты. — Они как-то слишком сговорчивы. Даже недавние похищения, которые мы расследовали, прекратились.

Норт наклонилась вперед, поставив локти на стол.   
— Я согласна. Такое чувство, что это затишье перед бурей.

Саймон согласно кивнул.   
— Нам явно не стоит расслабляться, но давайте решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

Его спокойное, непоколебимое, как и всегда, настроение снизило напряжение в комнате. Все оторопело кивнули на его слова. Маркус признательно улыбнулся, и Саймон опустил голову почти смущенно, когда он соединил их ладони. Он вспомнил тот момент, когда Саймон доверился ему и спросил, какова его роль во всем этом. Блондин, видимо, и не подозревал, насколько он был важен для сплочения команды.

Джош откашлялся, кидая на них дразнящие взгляды.   
— Воу, только я чувствую себя здесь лишним?

— Оу, совсем чуть-чуть, — беспечно ответила Норт, понимающе улыбнувшись. Коннор тоже криво улыбнулся и фыркнул от смеха.

Маркус смущенно потер затылок, а щеки Саймона вспыхнули голубоватым оттенком в ответ на шутливое поддразнивание друзей. Всплеск цвета под его кожей был действительно очарователен. Не каждый день такое увидишь (он, так, вообще никогда не видел). Хотелось смотреть и смотреть, но ему незамедлительно напомнили, где он находится, когда Джош снова демонстративно покашлял. 

— Так, вы, наконец-то, разобрались?

Саймон глянул на Маркуса, словно ища подтверждение, прежде чем ответить:  
— Типа того.

Джош вскинул брови. Норт тоже удивилась, а вот Коннор смотрел на них с пониманием. Возможно, у них с Камски была похожая ситуация (что настораживало, если честно, но Маркус спросит его об этом позже).

В комнате повисло неловкое молчание, так как PL600 не стал ничего объяснять. Ему явно не хотелось ничего говорить, пока они не обсудят это вдвоем. Маркус ценил это, но пора уже перестать ходить вокруг да около.

— Мы подтвердили свои чувства друг к другу, — твердо сказал лидер девиантов, обратив на себя взгляды друзей. Щеки Саймона совсем посинели, цвет перешел и на кончики ушей. Он посмотрел на него, раскрыв глаза. В его голове невольно возникла мысль, что это очень мило, но он быстро отмел ее. Он старался говорить уверенно, несмотря на то, что внутри он чувствовал себя совсем не так. Это стоило того, чтобы увидеть небольшую улыбку, которая неуверенно проявилась на губах Саймона. — Но мы также признали, что сейчас есть другие приоритеты, с которыми нужно разобраться, прежде чем мы спокойно сможем строить нормальные... отношения. 

Было немного странно произнести это вслух, и ему пришлось насильно перенаправить тириум со своих щек куда-нибудь подальше. Благо, кажется, никто этого не заметил, а даже если, то никто это не прокомментировал.

Норт с облегчением улыбнулась и присвистнула.   
— В таком случае, я рада. Я уже давно волновалась за вас.

Джош согласно кивнул и расплылся в улыбке.   
— Рад за вас, ребят. Мы все будем усиленно работать, чтобы вы в будущем смогли посвятить себя друг другу.

— Да, поздравляю, — Коннор искренне улыбнулся им, хотя на лице все еще читалась небольшая тоска. Вип-трансфер, новый костюм и проявление особых отношений при свидетелях... Маркусу действительно есть, о чем поговорить с ним.

Кроме того, он хотел бы как следует поговорить с Камски о том, что могло заставить Киберлайф изменить свою политику. Бывший генеральный директор должен знать о членах совета директоров больше, чем кто-либо. Может, он смог бы получить от него ценные сведения. Что-то, что помогло бы им вычислить их планы.

— Кстати, Коннор, — начала Норт, потрепав его по рукаву, — новый костюм? 

Она явно хотела его поддразнить, и каким бы недогадливым он ни был, в этот раз он все понял, и его щеки приобрели голубоватый оттенок.

— Элайджа настоял, — объяснил он, нервно перебирая монетку в руках. Маркус почувствовал, как уголок его рта немного приподнялся. Он будто наблюдал за своим младшим братом. — Я забыл, когда поехал к нему, поэтому он дал мне один из своих.

— Ты был у него?

Коннор не успел ответить, послышался резкий стук в дверь. Все пятеро андроидов обернулись к открывшейся двери и увидели секретаря.   
— Извините, что прерываю. Голосование завершено и автоматически подсчитано. Большинство членов Палаты представителей проголосовали за реализацию нового закона об андроидах, поэтому законопроект будет передан в Сенат для дальнейшего обсуждения. Пожалуйста, пройдите в зал заседаний северного крыла через двадцать минут.

Напряженная атмосфера, только исчезнувшая, пока они болтали, тут же вернулась обратно, как только закрылась дверь.

— Последний рывок, — сказал Саймон, крепко сжав ладонь Маркуса в знак поддержки, а потом поднялся вместе с ним и поправил пиджак. — Ты сможешь, Маркус.

— Уже почти, — добавила Норт, ободряюще улыбнувшись.

Джош поправил ему галстук и одарил небольшой уверенной улыбкой.   
— Дело за малым.

Маркус глубоко вздохнул и направился к двери, которую уже приоткрыл Коннор. RK800 положил твердую руку на плечо Маркусу, когда тот проходил мимо.   
— Мы с тобой.

Маркус благодарно кивнул своим друзьям... семье.

Затем собрался с духом, отбросив все сомнения, и повел их в зал заседаний.

_КАПИТОЛИЙСКИЙ ХОЛМ, ЗДАНИЕ ЗАСЕДАНИЙ КОНГРЕССА США_   
_16:31:59_   
**➤** __**КОННОР**

К тому времени, как закончилось заседание с Сенатом, уже наступил вечер.

Процесс был долгим. Каждый из их команды проанализировал, как проходят подобные заседания, но участвовать в них самому – совсем другой опыт. Особенно учитывая, насколько результат повлияет на их будущую жизнедеятельность.

Заседание Сената проходило точно так же, как и заседание Палаты. Переработанный законопроект был выдвинут и обсужден в виде дебатов. Со свидетельством человека (Коннор до сих пор удивлен тому, что Киберлайф защищали их интересы) и с новой поправкой, обе стороны Сената неохотно согласились. Вопросы и сомнения, в конце концов, прекратились, и было начато поименное голосование за законопроект.

Ничто так не нервировало, как наблюдение за тем, как секретарь вызывает членов Сената по одному, а потом выводит результаты на сенсорный экран перед собой. Однажды, Коннор где-то прочитал, что когда-то люди голосовали на листках, и потом их подсчитывали вручную. Однако с внедрением технологий за последние двадцать лет было решено, что новая электронная система облегчит всем жизнь. Его всегда поражало, как люди, так сильно зависимые от технологий, настолько же сильно могли их бояться.

В зале стояла напряженная тишина, пока шло голосование. Даже с балкона, где сидели журналисты ничего не было слышно. Они все затаили дыхание в ожидании результатов. RK800 увидел, как напряглись плечи Маркуса. Он весь был натянут, как струна, ему даже показалось (глупость, конечно), что он сейчас сломает себе плечевые суставы.

Саймон, как всегда, держась непоколебимо, сидел рядом с ним, переплетя их пальцы вместе, и шептал подбадривающие слова на ухо.

Коннора снова пронзила легкая грусть.  
У него такого никогда не будет. Не с Элайджей, это точно, как бы он этого не хотел. Но он знал, что изобретатель пытается разобраться со своими чувствами. Если нужно только время, то он готов подождать. Он чувствовал себя немного жалким, беря все, что мог от него взять, но... одна лишь мысль о том, чтобы создать дистанцию между ним и Элайджей, уже причиняла боль, особенно когда их поцелуи заставляли его чувствовать разливающееся тепло до кончиков пальцев ног.

Он просто... не хотел от этого отказываться, как бы нестабильны не были их отношения. Такое чувство, что они ступали по тонкому льду, на котором если наступить на одну трещинку, то они оба провалятся в ледяную бездну и больше не выберутся. Но даже так, у него все равно возник трепет в груди, когда утром Элайджа прижался поцелуем к костяшкам его пальцев, будто бы желая удачи.

И вот они, сидят в неизвестности.

Честно сказать, Коннор уже начал уплывать в собственные мысли, когда временный президент Сената прокашлялась, чтобы объявить результаты.

Подавляющее большинство проголосовало в пользу нового закона об андроидах.  
Сначала они не могли поверить своим ушам, подумав, что у них начали барахлить аудиопроцессоры. Но гомон голосов, когда все встали и начали жать Маркусу руку, вернули их к реальности.

Они это сделали. Законопроект передадут президенту Уоррен, и в течение десяти дней она либо подпишет его, либо наложит «вето».

И тем не менее, почему-то... несмотря на поздравления и толпу журналистов, которые встретили их у выхода из зала, Коннор все равно продолжал чувствовать, что что-то не так. Он мельком увидел Джейсона Граффа вместе с коллегами из Киберлайф, и выражение его лица не сулило ничего хорошего.

Такое чувство, что они осуществили какой-то свой план, и все идет, как надо.

После этого ему было трудно сосредоточиться на мужчинах и женщинах, который окружили его и друзей и поздравляли их с победой. Коннор лишь уклончиво пообещал продолжить работать вместе, как и остальные, пока они не скрылись от репортеров и не попали в безопасный коридор, ведущий в их комнату ожидания. Даже тогда, когда схлынул адреналин, картинка с довольным лицом Граффа так и стояла перед глазами.  
Его инстинкты кричали во всю, что что-то не так.

— Это... это кажется нереальным, — первым прервал молчание Джош.

— Точно, — Норт расстегнула верхнюю пуговицу блузки и потянулась, заметно расслабившись. — Теперь все, что нам остается – это ждать решения Уоррен, но я тебя понимаю. Я все еще не могу поверить.

— Я тоже, — Саймон покачал головой, проведя рукой по аккуратно уложенным волосам. — Но я все равно думаю, что нам не стоит расслабляться. Я заметил, что Киберлайф выглядели довольными результатом. Они даже показались мне... счастливыми от того, как все сложилось.

Джош пожал плечами.   
— Может, они и правда поменяли свое мнение.

— Или, может, они ждут, что президент отклонит новый закон, — предположил Маркус, задумчиво поджав губы. — Это и правда вызывает подозрения. Ее речь после марша не звучала так, будто она полностью на нашей стороне. Если верить тому, что между ней и Киберлайф есть связи...

Коннор прервал его, неверяще качая головой:   
— В этом нет смысла. Если бы они не хотели, чтобы законопроект прошел, то могли бы дать показания против него. Вместе этого, они выступили _за_ его продвижение. Такое чувство, что они, наоборот, хотят, чтобы он был подписан. Они что-то задумали, я просто пока не могу понять, что.

— И все же, — встряла Норт, пока спор не пошел дальше, — прямо сейчас мы ничего не можем сделать. Все, что пока остается – это сесть и ждать.

— И правда, — Саймон улыбнулся, рассеивая тяжелую атмосферу. Вокруг него всегда витала умиротворяющая аура. Сначала Коннор вел себя с ним настороженно. То ли это было из-за того, что они чуть не столкнулись на Башне Стрэтфорд, то ли из-за того, что он выглядел, как Даниэль, но сейчас он видел, почему все иерихонцы так сильно доверяли ему. — Вне зависимости от того, что произойдет после, сегодня мы _одержали_ победу.

— Похоже, вас можно поздравить.

Все пятеро обернулись на вклинившийся знакомый голос. Они так увлеклись разговором, что не заметили приблизившиеся к ним мягкие шаги.

Перед ними стоял Графф с обманчиво приветливой улыбкой на лице, несмотря на подозрительные взгляды Норт и Коннора.   
— Молодцы, вы смогли убедить большинство. Большая часть законопроектов подвергаются _множеству_ изменений, прежде чем пройти на подписание. Если вообще проходят. 

Он протянул руку.

Коннор с тревогой наблюдал за тем, как Маркус протягивает свою в ответ и пожимает твердой, но осторожной хваткой. RK200 сохранял вежливый, радушный тон голоса, пока произносил тщательно продуманные слова:   
— Спасибо. Мы бы не смогли этого добиться без вашего свидетельствования. Спасибо вам еще раз, мистер Графф... мистер Сеймор, мисс Карнеги.

— Рады были помочь, — ровным тоном сказал Сеймор, поправив очки.

Карнеги лишь вежливо улыбнулась.

Коннор встретился взглядом с RK900. В них ничего не отражалось, так же, как и в их первую встречу. Неужели несколько месяцев назад он тоже был таким? Он сейчас словно смотрел на себя прошлого: идеально ровная осанка, послушный и безразличный взглядом.

Если Киберлайф действительно «изменились» так быстро, новая модель не стояла бы сейчас здесь и не вела себя, как идеальная машина.

— Так, какова ваша реальная цель? — в конце концов, выпалил Коннор, не силах сдержать необъяснимый всплеск эмоций из-за RK900. Маркус стрельнул в него предупреждающим взглядом, но он проигнорировал его и продолжил давить. — Прошло всего несколько недель с тех пор, как вы выразили совершенно противоположное мнение насчет девиантов.

После его слов наступила шокирующая тишина. Даже Карнеги выглядела немного впечатленной, приподняв свои аккуратно подведенные брови.

Графф загадочно улыбнулся, выглядя жутковатым, но прочитать его выражение лица было невозможно. Непонятные ухмылки Элайджи уже стали чем-то привычным, но этот оскал был похож на змеиный и пугал его до чертиков.   
— Люди могут меняться и адаптироваться. Мы просто хотим, как лучше.

В этот раз даже Маркус, который на протяжении всего дня раздавал вежливые улыбки, прищурил взгляд.   
— Что вы имеете ввиду?

— Неважно. Как я и сказал, все, что должно произойти, произойдет, — Графф пожал плечами, скрестив руки на груди. — Я просто пришел поздравить вас с сегодняшней победой.

Маркус покачал головой.   
— Еще не победа, пока все не будет официально, но это шаг вперед.

Улыбка Граффа стала шире, на лице проскользнуло что-то недоброе.   
— На том и сойдемся.   
Прежде чем кто-либо смог это прокомментировать, он обратился к Коннору:  
— Тебе не о чем волноваться. Я умею выбирать сражения.

По правде говоря, его слова никак не убедили андроида, но он не собирался затевать ссору посреди коридора, не имея доказательств. Даже он не настолько безрассуден, чтобы накалять ситуацию, над которой они не властны. В его голове всплыли воспоминания о драке с RK900. Несмотря на то, что рядом был Маркус, который тоже мог просчитывать действия соперника, процент вероятности их победы все равно был невелик.

— Нам пора идти, Джейсон, — Карнеги листала что-то в телефоне, видимо, просматривала их график. — У нас еще полно дел.

— Тогда больше не будем тратить время, — Графф кивнул андроидам. — Еще увидимся.

— Подождите, — все посмотрели на Маркуса, но сам он был сосредоточен только на RK900. Он подошел к нему поближе, сероглазый прототип медленно сложил руки за спиной, четко осознавая, на что способен лидер девиантов. — Я не трону тебя. Я просто хочу спросить... как андроид, что _ты_ чувствуешь по поводу сегодняшнего результата?

RK900 нахмурился, а затем ответил. Его голос слегка сбоил. Коннор тут же это подметил у себя в голове. Он идентифицировал ...неуверенность?  
— Я не чувствую. Если результаты положительные, и моим кураторам ничего не угрожает физически, то моя миссия выполнена.

Коннор явно не единственный, кто заметил у андроида странную заминку. Выражение лица Маркуса сменилось на более задумчивое, и Графф внезапно напрягся. Директор по совершенствованию хлопнул RK900 по плечу.   
— Пошли. Пора возвращаться.

— Подумай об этом. О том, что ты чувствуешь, — Маркус смотрел на него немигающим взглядом.

— _Пойдем_ , — резко сказал Графф.

RK900 не сдвинулся, тоже продолжая смотреть на лидера. Как будто замьютил Граффа.  
— ...Как тебя зовут? — голос Маркуса слегка смягчился, звуча сострадательно.

— Я...

 _— Я сказал, пошли!_ — Графф прикрикнул на него, прервав прототипа, так что он не успел ответить.

В какой-то момент RK900 выглядел потерянным, но потом он подобрался и кивнул, подчиняясь.   
— Вас понял.

Графф направился тем же путем, откуда они вышли с утра, Карнеги продолжала что-то листать на телефоне. Сеймор тоже отвернулся и пошел за ними, но потом по дороге обернулся, снова поправил очки, скрывая свой взгляд за отражающимися стеклами.   
— Мы с нетерпением ждем решения президента Уоррен. 

RK900 последовал за своими хозяевами, бледные серые глаза встретились напоследок с теплыми карими глазами Коннора. Его взгляд стал более... сомневающимся.

— Почти, — пробормотал Маркус, когда они остались одни. — Он все еще полностью под их контролем.

Коннор нахмурился.   
— Ты сейчас пытался уговорить его стать девиантом, как сделал это со мной?

Маркус одарил его небольшой улыбкой.   
— У тебя уже были задатки, Коннор. Я всего лишь подтолкнул тебя. Но насчет него не могу сказать того же. Ему сначала нужно осознать свои эмоции.

— Иногда время – единственное решение, — вздохнула Норт, крепко скрестив руки на груди. — Нелегко отказаться от всего, что так знакомо. Но за это мы и боремся.

 _Обменять стабильность на свободу._ С этим-то Коннор и продолжает бороться до сих пор. Его постоянные внутренние переживания никуда не делись, но сегодняшний шаг заставил его почувствовать себя немного легче.

Как сказал Саймон, он может справляться с этим постепенно. Со всем, не только конкретно с их делом.

В голове возникла непринужденная улыбка Элайджи. Он хотел вызвать эту улыбку снова. Неважно насколько шатки сейчас их отношения, это лучше, чем стоять на берегу и ни о чем не знать, потому что рассказать Элайдже о своих чувствах – это и _есть_ шаг вперед. Он должен верить в это.

Может, однажды, он действительно пожалеет о том, что гнался за своими новообретенными эмоциями, как хочется верить Элайдже. Или, возможно... они оба придут к чему-то большему.

В любом случае, еще есть много, о чем переживать.  
Ситуация с Киберлайф довольно серьезная. Инстинкты не подвели, его подозрения только что подтвердил произошедший непонятный разговор. Он остался с ощущением, что они слегка соскребли поверхность ямы, в которой зарыта правда о планах компании.  
Слова Граффа так и звенели в голове. Холодные серые глаза RK900 отпечатались в памяти.

Коннор глубоко вздохнул. Всему свое время.

  
_ВАШИНГТОНСКОЕ ТАКСИ_  
 _18:21:18_  
 **➤** __ **RK900**

— Какие у нас планы? Ужин? — обновив помаду на губах, Даниэлла щелкнула зеркальцем. Ее губы снова стали кроваво-красного оттенка.

— Почему бы и нет? Нам больше не о чем волноваться, — Филип скинул одну ногу с другой, почесав темно-русые волосы. Небольшая заговорщическая улыбка тронула уголок его губ. — В конце концов, мы уже договорились с Уоррен о подписании закона.

RK900 молча слушал разговор, даже когда Джейсон довольно грубо кинул на его колени пачку бумаг, которую он повторял до этого. 

— Ее заставили бы подписать его даже без нашего вмешательства. Мы были бы идиотами, если бы сказали ей нет, когда общественная поддержка так ретиво болеет за девиантов. Ситуация наилучшим образом коррелирует с нашими планами.

— Значит я подтверждаю бронь? — Даниэлла подняла взгляд от экрана планшета, который лежал у нее на коленях.

— Да, подтверждай.

Казалось, что что-то просачивается в периферию разума RK900, наводняя его процессор какими-то неизвестными эмоциями. Но же он может чувствовать эмоции. _Это неправильно._

На этот раз предупреждение выскочило наряду с чем-то похожим на небольшой шок, на мгновение все вокруг стало красным.

_[ Ошибка_ _: данный мыслительный процесс не относится к текущей миссии. ]_   
_[ Отменить запрос. ]_

— Ты наконец-то сможешь реализовать свои умения в организации вечеринок, Даниэлла, — шутливо сказал Филип, но потом его смех прервал резкий удар локтя в бок.

— А _ты_ можешь попридержать свои тупые шуточки, Филип, — ровным тоном произнесла женщина и, проигнорировав его возмущенный взгляд, повернулась к Джейсону. — Я отослала подтверждение. Когда ты хочешь, чтобы СМИ узнали?

— Мы сольем информацию сразу после объявления о принятии нового закона.

— А потом? — Филип, похоже, восстановился и дернул головой в сторону RK900, который все это время сидел молча, покладисто положив руки на кипу бумаг. Андроид старался держать лицо беспристрастным, первое время после активации у него были с этим проблемы. — Что насчет него? Я видел, как ты на него смотрел, когда Маркус заговорил с ним, Графф. Думаешь, нам следует принять меры?

RK900 посмотрел на Джейсона, который выглядел задумчивым. Он внезапно почувствовал волну... чего-то, похожего на панику, которая захлестнула его. Они планируют убрать его? Диод на секунду сверкнул желтым, прежде чем он быстро взял его под контроль. Благо, выдающая его часть корпуса сейчас находилась со стороны окна. Он никогда раньше так не реагировал на возможную деактивацию. Это заставило его еще больше смутиться, несмотря на бесстрастность черт лица. RK200 как-то повлиял на него психологически?

А Джейсон, кажется, наконец принял решение.   
— Разберемся с ним после мероприятия, когда все устаканится. Слишком много хлопот с перезагрузкой, опять потом тестировать протоколы, и он нам еще нужен. Отключим его пока и запустим, только когда понадобится. Я не хочу, чтобы он вступал в контакт с кем-либо из девиантов больше, чем нужно.

— Как скажешь, — Даниэлла удивленно приподняла бровь, но опустила взгляд на планшет и открыла интерфейс с его программой.

_[ Начало_ _завершения работы системы. ]_   
_[ Остановка всех_ _биокомпонентных_ _функций. ]_   
_[ Завершение работы системы. ]_   
_[ Резервное копирование данных памяти. ]_

Перед тем, как все погасло, его разум пронзила только одна мимолетная мысль. Вопрос Маркуса...

_«Как тебя зовут?»_

_[ Завершение_ _работы системы выполнено. ]_

_У него нет имени._

*Kiton — итальянская компания по пошиву одежды.


	15. Глава 15

_ДОМ ЭЛАЙДЖИ КАМСКИ_   
_18:47:22_   
**➤** __**КОННОР**

С заседания в Конгрессе прошло шесть дней. Казалось, что время безумно тянется и одновременно летит слишком быстро. СМИ бесперебойно обсуждали прошедшее событие. С каждым днем все больше и больше слухов разлеталось по новостям и улицам Детройта о том, каким будет финальное решение.

И теперь, когда лицо Коннора засветилось в прямом эфире из зала заседаний, около полицейского участка время от времени собирались журналисты, чтобы выловить его и заставить ответить на пару вопросов. Как ни странно, из всех людей в участке именно Гэвин Рид вышел вперед и гаркнул, чтобы они исчезли и не мешали работать. Вряд ли он поступил так из-за привязанности или хорошего отношения к Коннору, скорее, из-за появления нового раздражителя, но андроид все равно оценил его поступок.

На самом деле, такое чувство, что после заседания поднялось еще больше шума, чем было до этого. Хотя это было вполне понятно. В конце концов, информация по обновлению законодательства была опубликована в интернете, и большее количество людей смогли увидеть, что Конгресс одобрил их законопроект, и для того, чтобы он начал действовать осталось дождаться только подписи президента. 

Общество, в целом, реагировало положительно, а вот в СМИ мнения разделялись. В некоторых статьях и телепередачах говорили о результатах в позитивном ключе, другие же... не были столь добры. Коннор уже каких только заголовков не видел: "Машины захватывают власть!", "Неужели технологический прогресс зашел слишком далеко?", "ИИ захватывает власть: это больше не шутка". Правда, был один заголовок, который показался Коннору особенно интересным: "Заговор между девиантами и Киберлайф: неужели они заодно?". Должно быть, эта статья родилась из того факта, что компания поддержала их в тот день.

Это странно. Андроиды ничего не пытаются _отнять_. Они просто хотят равенства, но находятся те, кто ведут себя так, будто просьба об элементарных правах для нового разумного вида, являлась их личным оскорблением.

 _— ...победа_ _девиантов_. _Киберлайф_ _отказались давать комментарии по поводу своих действий в Конгрессе, запись которых вы можете посмотреть сейчас на нашем сайте. Президент Уоррен также решила хранить молчание до тех пор, пока не примет свое окончательное решение, а оно довольно значимое. Это решение, возможно, изменит не только будущее_ _Соединенных Штатов, но и всего мира. Напряженность на улицах возрастает, поскольку группы бастующих против_ _андроидов_ _продолжают свой собственный марш..._

Коннор выключил звук телевизора, устраиваясь поудобнее на большом черном кожаном диване. Элайджа сказал, что приготовит кофе, и пропал. Его не было уже минут десять. Андроид заехал к нему в пять, сразу после окончания смены. Бывший генеральный директор был прав – плавание помогает сосредоточиться. Они теперь часто стали проводить время в бассейне. Ощущение того, как конечности прорезают водную гладь, как тириум течет по системе и как тириумный насос стучит в ушах, помогает ему мыслить более ясно. Это очень похоже на то, как он концентрируется на перекатывании монетки между пальцев, как холодный метал обеспечивает ему фокусировку внимания.

Плаванье практически стало рутиной. Хэнк сначала поворчал по поводу безопасности, но в итоге неохотно согласился на то, чтобы Коннор снова увиделся с Элайджей. Он плотнее завернулся в черный шелковый халат, слегка вздрогнув от прохладного воздуха из кондиционера. Ткань халата выглядела очень дорогой. Хотя, у Элайджи все вещи были такие, и Коннору, честно говоря, было немного неловко поначалу, когда он давал ему пользоваться всеми этими новыми роскошными вещами. Он знал, что люди по своей природе могут быть меркантильны и с этой точки зрения немного эгоистичны, но Элайджа дарил ему все эти вещи, нисколько не жалея. Возможно, это потому что для бывшего директора понятие "нормального" подарка... не совсем совпадает с общепринятым.

Он с удивлением рассматривал интерьер комнаты. Потолок был составлен из геометрического рисунка, который отражал небольшие искаженные изображения экрана телевизора. Коннору пока еще так и не удалось познакомиться со всеми помещениями в вилле, но по сравнению с теми, в которых ему удалось побывать, комната с телевизором поразила его больше всех. Несмотря на минимализм, большое пространство с гладкими темно-красными стенами, почти что напоминавшие оттенок вина из черной смородины, и полированным черным полом практически источало упрощенную элегантность человека, который определенно не нуждался в большем количестве денег.

Его одежда, аккуратно сложенная Хлоей, висела на одном из подлокотников. После заседания Норт настояла на том, чтобы они вместе купили ему парочку новых вещей на замену вечным рубашкам с джинсами и униформе. И, хотя он был удивлен внезапным предложением, он согласился. В конце концов, это была хорошая возможность сблизиться со своей подругой, и он оценил ее помощь.

RK800 давно уже пора было переодеться в свои вещи, но ощущение тонкого гладкого материала, который скользил по новой коже, было приятным, чем-то, что он никогда не испытывал до этого, и ему хотелось насладиться им еще немного. Взгляд Коннора ненадолго задержался на сложенной одежде, после чего он снова откинулся на спинку дивана и продолжил смотреть новости. Рядом с Картланд появилась картинка. Это была фотография Элайджи пятнадцатилетней давности, когда он проводил экскурсию по Киберлайф для канала KNC. Он выглядел тогда совсем по-другому, подумал Коннор. У него были более светлые волосы, очки и значительная растительность на лице. Черного кольца, которое он все время носил в хряще, на старом снимке не было видно.

_— ...телеканал KNC снова попытался связаться с трудно доступным_ _Элайджей Камски_ _для интервью. Весьма закрытый человек, бывший генеральный директор и основатель_ _Киберлайф_ _не появлялся на публике со времен своего ухода в 2028 году. Учитывая недавние события, некоторые предполагают, что он снова объявится, однако пока что с его стороны нет никакой реакции, помимо продолжительного молчания. Многие говорят, что хотели бы услышать пару слов от него лично, чтобы..._

— Ваша победа снова сделала меня предметом споров.

Коннор обернулся к нему, диод мигнул желтым, пока он уменьшал громкость телевизора.   
— Привет, — поприветствовал он его и пододвинулся на диване, чтобы освободить для него место.

— Привет, — ответил он, почему-то позабавившись его приветствию, сел рядом с ним и поставил чашку кофе на черный стеклянный столик. — Вот. Я сам сварил его, поэтому на вкус оно немного отличается от того, как обычно делает Хлоя.

Коннор удивленно взглянул на него, обхватив пальцами теплую кружку и поднеся ее к губам.   
— Сам?

Элайджа фыркнул, совсем не обидевшись. Похоже, надо сильно постараться, чтобы его задеть.   
— Я _все умею_ , Коннор. Я же был бедным голодным студентом когда-то, — он посмотрел на экран телевизора, приподняв бровь. — Я бы, конечно, пожаловался, почему они не выбрали фотографию получше, но за последнее десятилетие я как-то не особо выбирался на интервью и фотосессии.

— Тебе действительно не нравится быть в центре внимания, — заметил Коннор, делая глоток горячего напитка. Неплохо... вкус немного другой, как и сказал бывший глава, но все равно вкусно. Противоречивые нотки все еще присутствовали.

— Нет, — сухо произнес Элайджа, сфокусировавшись на надписях, которые мелькали на экране, так как андроид уменьшил звук, — не нравится. И поэтому я сам себя отправил в изгнание, если помнишь.

— Но ты поехал со мной в Вашингтон.

Повисло недолгое молчание. RK800 перевел на него взгляд, но изобретатель не посмотрел в ответ. В какой-то момент застывшее выражение лица напугало его, и он осторожно наклонился ближе. Элайджа довольно быстро вышел из оцепенения, хотя его глаза все еще сверлили экран телевизора. 

— Это другое.

Похоже, он не собирался ничего больше говорить, поэтому Коннор не стал спрашивать. Вместо этого, они расслабились в уютной тишине, попивая кофе из своих кружек. Насыщенная жидкость слегка покачнулась, когда RK800 задумчиво слизывал ее с губ. В последнее время у них было много... вот таких, почти домашних, моментов. Это было необычное, но благожелательное изменение в его рутине.

Сначала, для него это было совершенно незнакомо. Элайджа не делал никаких движений в сторону чего-то большего, кроме случайных поцелуев, но зато старался делать всякие мелочи для Коннора, по типу приготовления кофе, приглашения на ужин, совместного плавания или предложения о починке. За прошедшую неделю Коннор медленно приспосабливался к этой новой динамике, возникшей между ними, несмотря на то, что не знал, как это назвать. Судя по базе данных, у них точно были нестандартные отношения. Надо сказать, что несмотря на то, что его это смущало, большую часть времени он не хотел глубоко анализировать ситуацию. Если он будет думать над этим слишком много, то начнет задаваться вопросами, а чем больше он это делает, тем больше эти милые моменты между ними причиняют ему боль.

— Похоже, ты глубоко задумался о чем-то, — Элайджа поставил свою кружку на стол, керамика мягко стукнула о стекло. Сегодня его волосы были распущены, перекинуты на одну сторону, несколько прядей обрамляли острые скулы. Коннору втайне нравилось перебирать пальцами эти мягкие пряди. Еще одно недавнее открытие, которое он сделал для себя. — О чем думаешь?

— ...О тебе, — честно ответил Коннор, застенчиво глядя перед собой. Он не смог не залюбоваться веселой улыбкой, тронувшей уголок губ Элайджи, когда тот приблизился к нему, светло-голубые глаза сверкнули с озорством.

— Неужели?  
RK800 не успел ответить. Уже ставшее знакомым чувство прохладных, сухих губ на своих собственных разлилось теплом по системе. Он издал тихий вздох в губы изобретателя, когда тот провел длинными ловкими пальцами по коротким волоскам рядом с виском, на котором светился диод.

Это была еще одна новая часть их странной обыденности, и Коннор любил ее больше всего.  
Легкий аромат одеколона Элайджи все еще оставался на его коже, несмотря на то, что они были в бассейне, и наполнял органы чувств андроида, когда он прильнул еще ближе, скользнув руками по груди мужчины, пальцами перебирая тонкую ткань темно-бордовой рубашки Элайджи. Как-то раз, из любопытства, он спросил, что это за одеколон, и узнал, что он называется Tom Ford Tobacco Oud. Верхней нотой был аромат виски, средней – корица, кориандр и специи, а базовой – сандал и уд. Элайдже идет. Коннор сказал ему об этом, и на следующий день мужчина подарил ему маленькую емкость этого одеколона.  
Но наносить его на себя казалось неправильным. Он больше предпочитал слышать аромат, едва ощущая его на коже Элайджи, когда они целовались, после чего его след оставался и на андроиде. Тем не менее, этот подарок был знаком внимания со стороны Элайджи, и Коннор оценил его, поставив на тумбочке у своей кровати. Он создавал эффект того, что мужчина всегда рядом.

За прошедшую неделю, проведенную вместе, изменилось кое-что _действительно важное_ – поцелуи Элайджи стали постепенно становиться более нежными. Они стали более продолжительны и почти что... деликатными. Будто он боялся навредить Коннору.  
Но ирония заключалась в том, что, когда он целовал Коннора _вот так_... не болезненными, кусачими поцелуями, которые у них иногда происходили... ему от этого становилось еще больнее. И каждый раз было такое чувство, будто регулятор тириумного насоса скручивается в груди глубокой ноющей болью.

Интересно, почему? Возможно, потому что он знал, что Элайджа, скорее всего, не испытывает к нему тех же чувств, несмотря на то, что его ласковые жесты должны означать обратное.

_Думаю, я влюблен в тебя._   
_Я знаю._

Коннор прокручивал этот момент в своей голове время от времени. Это не было отрицанием, не совсем, и не отказом... а такое чувство, что все-таки это так. Он так это и воспринял – Элайджа оценил его проявление чувств, но ответить взаимностью не мог. Проблема в том, что он до сих пор до конца в этом не уверен, и теперь он переживает, что цепляется за призрачную надежду.

При этом, он не мог заставить себя дистанцироваться от Элайджи. Что-то манило его к нему... его привлекала тайна, которую он, возможно, никогда не сможет разгадать.  
И все же он не переставал задавать вопросы.

Элайджа отстранился, небольшая загадочная улыбка украсила его лицо, когда он поймал взгляд Коннора, проведя пальцами по его щеке и убрав руку.   
— Хм, я хотел отвлечь тебя от мыслей, но ты стал выгладить еще более задумчивым.

Еще одна вещь, которую Коннор заметил в Элайдже – это то, что у него есть некоторые злобные черты (хотя "некоторые" это еще мягко сказано) и склонность к тому, чтобы постоянно дразнить андроида. Несмотря на то, что он об этом прекрасно знает, его щеки все равно залились предательским голубым цветом. 

— Ты _действительно_ отвлек меня... — сказал RK800, пытаясь отогнать тириум с лица, — ...использовав нечестные методы.

— О, Коннор, — укоризненно протянул Элайджа в веселом тоне. — Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не играю честно.

— А в прошлом?

— М?

— То есть... — неловко пробормотал Коннор, подбирая правильные слова. Ему правда пора перестать задавать вопросы, не подумав, но иногда любопытство просто берет над ним вверх. — Ты когда-нибудь... ты никогда не говорил о своем прошлом.

Атмосфера в комнате изменилась. Элайджа одарил его колким взглядом, выражение лица стало нечитаемым. На долю секунды, Коннор подумал, что изобретатель снова закроется от него, и тут же пожалел, что открыл рот. Потому ответ Элайджи совершенно поразил его.

— ...О чем бы ты хотел узнать? Но сразу предупреждаю, мое прошлое ужасно скучное.

Коннор уставился на него раскрытыми глазами. Но бывший генеральный директор не смотрел на него в ответ, переведя внимание на кружку с кофе. Андроид заметил застывшее напряжение в его плечах. Он не мог поверить. Никогда еще до этого Элайджа не предлагал рассказать о себе. Ему всегда удавалось грамотно отвлечь внимание и сменить тему. 

— Все, что угодно, — быстро сказал он, как только отошел от шока, пока Элайджа не передумал. — Я просто хочу узнать о тебе больше.

Возможно, это немного прямолинейно, слегка неловко и лишка честно. Но такой уж он есть, и Элайджа, похоже, совсем не против. Он одарил его еще одной веселой усмешкой, выражение лица смягчилось за счет того, что в глазах исчез привычный ледяной холод.   
— Ты, пожалуй, единственный человек за всю мою жизнь, который так рьяно хочет узнать меня, Коннор. Звучит иронично, учитывая, что у тебя в любой момент есть доступ ко всей публичной информации, касающейся меня.

— Ты был интересен общественности... и _сейчас_ тоже интересен, — заметил Коннор, с любопытством глядя на Элайджу. — Разве это не считается за настойчивость?

Бывший глава фыркнул.   
— Нет, это не то, — дальше он не стал пояснять. Вместо этого, он скрестил ноги и завалился на одну сторону, чтобы лучше видеть RK800, и перевел тему, отвечая на его первый вопрос: — По правде сказать, нет никакой великой драмы, как, вероятно, хочется верить людям. Такое было бы сложно скрывать. Это обыкновенная история "из грязи в князи", если можно так выразиться. Я вырос в обычной семье ниже среднего класса, братьев и сестер нет. Единственный, с кем я хорошо общался, так как мои родители часто уезжали в командировки, был мой двоюродный брат. Оглядываясь сейчас назад, я могу сказать, что он постоянно вел себя со мной, как козел. Ему не нравилось моя страсть к книгам и учебе, — его губ неосознанно коснулась небольшая нежная улыбка, видимо, из-за воспоминаний. — Тем не менее, несмотря на наши ссоры, я ценил его общество. Он был по-своему умен, просто у него были другие приоритеты в жизни. Мы отдалились друг от друга, когда пошли в среднюю школу. Я перескочил несколько классов. У меня никогда не было много друзей, понятно почему... А потом я поступил в Колбридж, на факультет искусственного интеллекта под руководством Аманды Стерн. После окончания я уехал в Детройт, потому что здесь была дешевая недвижимость. Несколько лет я еле-еле сводил концы с концами, но в итоге я создал Хлою, и андроиды стали пользоваться успехом. Следующая часть моей жизни после того, как Киберлайф обрела популярность, активно отслеживалась СМИ, так что остальное ты знаешь.

Рассказ, в лучшем случае, получился расплывчатым. Элайджа явно многое утаил. Коннор подтянул под себя ногу, устраиваясь поудобнее. Ему нравилось сидеть на этом диване, материал отдавал прохладой по коже, и на нем было много места. 

— А как ты познакомился с другими директорами? — осторожно спросил он.

Элайджа пожал плечами, не смутившись вопроса.   
— Опять же... ничего интересного. Я познакомился с Граффом через Аманду. Карнеги и Сеймор были его... друзьями? Коллегами? Неважно, они были способными ребятами и стали первыми членами команды сотрудников, когда я основал Киберлайф.

— У тебя... были отношения с кем-то из них? 

Что заставило Коннора задать _этот_ вопрос, он понятия не имел. Ему захотелось забрать свои слова обратно, потому что часть него испугалась, что ему не понравится ответ.

Однако мужчина, казалось, даже ухом не повел.   
— Если ты имеешь ввиду романтические отношения, то нет. Я был слишком увлечен своими исследованиями. Эгоцентричные люди плохо ладят друг с другом, а нас было целых _четверо_.

— Ты винишь их? — Коннор нахмурил брови в легком беспокойстве. Ему всегда были интересны чувства бывшего генерального директора по поводу своего отстранения. По какой-то причине, мужчина до сих пор говорил расплывчато по поводу истинных причин, стоящих за этим, но, возможно, сейчас он захочет поделиться. В конце концов, это было делом всей его жизни, и его насильно вырвали у него из рук.

Расчетливые голубые глаза изобретателя ненадолго метнулись в сторону, пока он думал над ответом.   
— Винил когда-то.  
В прошедшем времени. Значит сейчас уже нет?  
RK800 терпеливо ждал, пока он продолжит, и после долгой тишины, он все-таки заговорил.   
— Как бы это сказать? Жизнь в добровольном изгнании... для меня не в новинку, Коннор. Я всю жизнь так делал, потому что это проще во многих аспектах, — Элайджа непонятно взмахнул рукой, демонстрируя свою точку зрения. — Давай сразу определим. Грубо говоря, мы не были _друзьями_. Нас больше связывала деловая авантюра. Однако, проработав с ними долгое время, я начал доверять им, и было такое чувство, что меня обманули или предали. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, в этом не было ничего такого мелодраматичного, — он издал тихий смешок. — Обычное расхождение в целях, вот и все. Я хотел развивать науку, а они хотели развивать Киберлайф как компанию для получения прибыли. Это разбило нашу команду, и, так как совет директоров в большинстве своем состоял из крупных акционеров, которым нужна прибыль, то... нетрудно догадаться, что произошло дальше.

— Тебя сместили с должности, — тихо произнес Коннор.

— Да. Решение приняли единогласно.

Выражение лица и голос бывшего директора казались слишком безучастными для того, кто только что признался, что коллеги, которым он доверял, решили снять его с должности ради денег. Такое чувство, что он говорил о погоде, а не о том, как потерял все, над чем работал.

Он почувствовал резкий укол боли. Коннор потянулся рукой к своей груди и сжал пальцами ткань халата, будто это ощущение было чем-то осязаемым.

— Коннор? — Элайджа немного удивился внезапной смене настроения андроида, а потом его собственные губы дрогнули во что-то сладко-горькое и немного беспомощное. — Тебе жалко меня? Не стоит...

Коннор покачал головой, прервав мужчину.   
— Нет, не в этом дело. Трудно передать это словами, — в этой истории было что-то трогательное, и при этом, насколько же обыденно рассказывал о ней Элайджа. Чем больше Коннор узнавал его, тем менее эгоцентричным он казался. Сарказм и остроумие, несомненно, являлись частью его характера. Возможно, это остатки того, что зародилось, как защитный механизм, и теперь глубоко закрепилось в нем, но за этим таилась какая-то странная печаль. Он был весь будто соткан из острых углов и гладких поверхностей, словно склеенное разбившееся зеркало.

Легко зациклиться на идее Бога, создателя... легко зациклиться на идее о том, что Элайджа был неприкасаем, всезнающ и загадочен, как никто другой.

Но он _человек_. Немного сломленный, немного разбитый, просто аккуратно собранный воедино так, что никто этого не замечает... И Коннор полюбил его за это еще больше. Этот поиск того, кем на самом деле является Элайджа, человека под маской Бога... разве не из-за этого он заинтересовался изобретателем изначально? Разве не это привлекло его?

— Коннор? — окликнул его Элайджа, вырвав андроида из своих мыслей. Он смотрел на него, изогнув брови и опершись одним локтем на скрещенные ноги, как всегда выглядя расслабленным. Однако, в его взгляде что-то проскользнуло, чего Коннор не смог распознать.

— Ты просто кажешься таким... замкнутым, — заключил, наконец, RK800. Это было не совсем удачное описание его смешанных чувств на данный момент, но, похоже, бывший глава, все равно понял, что он имел ввиду, потому что на его лице промелькнуло что-то непростое и немного мрачное.  
Потому что да, он, может, и смирился с жизнью в добровольной изоляции (как он сам об этом говорил) и даже принял ее, но изначально это она его выбрала, а не наоборот.

— Ты привыкнешь к этому, Коннор, — Элайджа прибавил звук телевизора, как раз выловив конец репортажа. Как по команде, Картланд перетасовала бумаги, прежде чем посмотреть прямо в камеру.

_— ...в то время как некоторые члены общества задаются вопросом, планирует ли загадочный_ _Элайджа_ _Камски_ _взять на себя ответственность за действия своих изобретений? С вами была_ _Розанна_ _Картланд_ _специально для телеканала KNC со всеми новостями и событиями о продвижении закона об_ _андроидах_ _. А теперь к..._

Элайджа недобро усмехнулся и снова убавил звук.   
— В какой-то момент ты понимаешь, что лучше одиночество, чем такое вот внимание.

Коннор помолчал, не зная, что ответить, пока изобретатель рылся в кармане своих джинс.   
— Я... хотел бы я, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя так.

В ответ мужчина лишь пожал плечами и внезапно одарил его полу искренней улыбкой. Коннор неожиданно ощутил, как по системе разлилось тепло. Непонятная ноющая боль в груди стихла, но лишь ненадолго, пока Элайджа вновь не заговорил.   
— Не говори так. У меня теперь есть ты, верно?

Было это сказано от души или нет, но Коннору хотелось верить, что... его общество _помогает_ хоть как-то. Оглядываясь назад, возможно, такая слепая надежда была наивной и детской... желанием, в лучшем случае, претворения в жизнь собственных чувств. Но ему почему-то хотелось утешить Элайджу, хотя это было довольно сложно. Опять же, его собственная неуклюжесть и неловкая честность в отношении его чувств вернулись на передний план. Возможно, он пока что недостаточно хорош.

Глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли RK800 едва заметил, как зажглась зажигалка. Он посмотрел на Элайджу, который бережно обхватил губами зажженную сигарету и положил пачку обратно в карман свободных джинс. 

— Не следует этого делать, — пожурил он автоматически.

Щепотка привычного веселья вернулась во взгляд холодных глаз. Бывший генеральный директор отвел руку, и из его рта почти сказочным туманом вырвалось облако дыма, прежде чем он заговорил.   
— Дурная привычка с молодости, которую я перенял у Сеймора. Графф и Карнеги говорили, что, согласно психоанализу, у меня оральная фиксация, — он закатил глаза. — Я все еще курю _периодически_ , чтобы очистить сознание. Иногда мой мозг слишком разгоняется. Правда, сейчас стресс снижается лучше при помощи других вещей. Тебе не стоит переживать, у меня нет зависимости.

Коннор возненавидел то, как красиво выглядяли клубы сигаретного дыма, выходящие из его губ, потому что рак легких _не должен_ привлекать. Кроме того, они находились в помещении, и это было _против_ правил пожарной безопасности.  
Выражение недовольства на его лице, должно быть, стало очевидным, потому что Элайджа фыркнул от смеха. Сигарета, которой он только что затянулся, свисала между ловкими пальцами. 

— Почему не остановишь меня? — приподнятая тонкая бровь, явный вызов в голосе.

_Отвлекающий маневр._

Коннор вздохнул, сомневаясь. Кроме того момента в Саду Аннабель, он ни разу не делал первый шаг к близости. Он всегда чувствовал себя немного неловко, немного неуверенно, желая, чтобы ведущим был Элайджа.

Но если он хочет быть с ним... он должен это преодолеть.  
Он позволил себе насладиться кратким мигом изумления на лице Элайджи (благодаря этому он не пожалел о своих действиях), когда наклонился ближе, чтобы отобрать у него сигарету. Ноги переплелись, пока Коннор тушил окурок о черную керамическую пепельницу, стоящую на темном стеклянном столике. Элайджа не слишком сопротивлялся, если вообще можно было так сказать, и у Коннора возникло ощущение, что он сыграл ровно так, как тот того желал. Собственные пальцы едва ощутимо подрагивали, когда он вжал Элайджу в диван, аналитический взгляд вонзился в его кожу, словно лед... пробирающий, но до чего же жгучий. Диод на виске пульсировал, переливаясь в ярко-красный. Остатки сигаретного запаха обволакивали воздух вокруг, медленно, медленно растворяясь, уступая место аромату виски и сандала, которые все еще ощущались на бледной коже мужчины.  
Коннор опустил голову, тириумный насос трепетал, ускорившись в груди. Он осторожно провел рукой по все еще слегка влажным прядям темных волос, которые теперь развевались на еще более темной кожаной обивке дивана. 

— Тебе правда не следует курить, Элайджа, — его голос приобрел хрипотцу, и у андроида закралась мысль, не появились ли какие-то проблемы с голосовым синтезатором речи.  
Небольшая улыбка Элайджи развеяла его мысли. Мужчина сократил последние пять сантиметров, разделявшие их, обвив удивительно сильные, податливые руки вокруг шеи Коннора. Пока он говорил, в его голосе сквозил смех, внося нотку грубоватости, отчего у Коннора все затрепетало в груди.   
— Как я и сказал, у меня нет зависимости, Коннор. Ты слишком волнуешься за такого человека, как я. Но если ты готов предложить альтернативу, то я с радостью подчинюсь. 

Длинные пальцы запутались в волосах RK800, пока андроид не вжался ближе, и их губы не встретились вновь. На языке Элайджи остался след горького привкуса табака, но вскоре он сменился на теплый вкус терпкого кофе, который они оба выпили. RK800 понял, что вкус густого напитка ему нравится гораздо больше, чем резкого и горького дыма.

Между ними ничего не понятно, и, похоже, впереди их еще ждут большие неприятности... А Коннор думает лишь о руках, которые оглаживают его спину, об ощущении изогнувшихся в усмешке губ Элайджи на своих губах, о тепле, исходящим от прижатого к нему тела мужчины и о редких моментах проявления уязвимости, которые изобретатель раскрывал только Коннору.

Андроид заинтересовался странным стеклянным зеркалом, которое отражало все и в то же время ничего. Но теперь, когда он увидел разбитые разбросанные осколки, когда-то скрупулезно собранные вместе, он не удержался и сделал первый шаг в бездну и начал падать, падать...

Проблема в том, что он не уверен, что переживет приземление, а если и переживет, то что именно ждет его на дне.

_ЦЕРКОВЬ ИЕРИХОНА_   
_20:02:17_   
**➤** __**МАРКУС**

Маркус откинулся на спинку стула с полным недоумением на лице.

Саймон лишь улыбнулся, наблюдая за реакцией RK200.   
— ...По-моему, ты только что обанкротился.

Это был уже четвертый раунд, а Маркус так ни разу и не выиграл. По какой-то причине, Саймон был очень, _очень_ хорош в настольных играх.

Пока они сидели в ожидании, они решили сыграть во что-нибудь, чтобы успокоить нервы, после того, как Маркус упомянул, что они с Карлом постоянно играли в шахматы. Каким-то образом обсуждение их прошлого привело к тому, что они одолжили у андроидов-детей пару настольных игр. Чтобы все было по-честному, они оба отключили часть программ, которые невольно подсказывали бы им верные ходы во время игры, тем самым лишая себя предустановленной информации, которая помогала бы строить стратегию, за исключением основных правил игры. В этом плане, для них все было в новинку.

Но, похоже, Саймон просто умел играть и без помощи возможности предвидеть ходы.  
И теперь из-за этого Джош должен Норт двадцать долларов. В середине их прошлого раунда в Монополию (Лилу* они сразу отложили в сторону), друзья пришли понаблюдать и в итоге стали делать ставки, кто выиграет. Джош выглядел абсолютно преданным после того, как Саймон выиграл в очередной раз.

— Я доверял тебе, чувак, — сказал он лидеру девиантов, неохотно вытаскивая двадцатку из кармана и отдавая ее WR400, которая торжествующе поигрывала пальцами. Маркус лишь беспомощно пожал плечами, едва сдерживая смех за покерфейсом.

Норт усмехнулась, на ее лице не было ни капли угрызения совести, когда она забрала свою добычу. Рыжие локоны выбились из уха, и она заправила их обратно, пока говорила:  
— Маркус хороший лидер, но Саймон мыслит логичнее. Ты должен был предвидеть исход.

— Это же _Монополия_ , — возмущенно возразил Джош. — Да, она требует построения стратегии, но Саймон слишком хорош.

Саймон собрал игрушечные деньги вместе, отрешенно глядя перед собой. На его лице заиграла небольшая ностальгическая улыбка, когда он заговорил:   
— Я... постоянно играл с девочкой и мальчиком в семье, у которой я служил. Думаю, после того, как поиграешь в эти игры много раз... — он слегка пожал плечами, аккуратно складывая бумажки друг на друга.

Маркус вспомнил то мгновение, когда их ладони соединились первый раз, как сошла синтетическая кожа и воспоминания полились через систему. Он увидел, как Саймон играл с двумя детишками, совсем маленькими и невинными. А затем он увидел их родителей, которые обращались с ним, как с вещью, с чем-то, что можно только приказывать и выбросить, когда захочешь. К сожалению, это обычная история для старых моделей. Ситуация Саймона не исключение. Маркус должен признать, что несмотря на то, что он знал, что такие ситуации часто происходили с андроидами, у него все еще было чувство отчужденности. Он знал, что это неправильно, но не мог поставить себя на их место, будучи окруженный любовью Карла. Однако, когда они соединились, все эмоции Саймона – растерянность, сомнение, разочарование, страх, чувство предательства – передались и ему. Он ощутил то же, что и PL600, когда его семья решила заменить его. Дети есть дети, и их было легко убедить очарованием яркой и блестящей новой техники. И внезапно, Маркус осознал, насколько это больно, когда люди, которых ты считал семьей, избавляются от тебя. Он понял это сквозь дрожь руки и скрытую тоску в глазах Саймона. Подумать только, какому огромному количеству андроидов пришлось пройти через это...

Что ж, теперь они могут надеяться лишь на то, что президент Уоррен прислушается к здравому смыслу и утвердит законопроект.

— Прости, — сказал Джош с виноватым видом, пожалев, что вообще поднял эту тему.

Саймон лишь улыбнулся без всякой обиды.   
— За что? Это было... давно. Сомневаюсь, что мальчик с девочкой хотели отказаться от меня. Они были всего лишь детьми. Для них это как покупка новой игрушки. Я смог сбежать до утилизации или деактивации.

— Если бы у тебя выдался шанс, ты бы дал им отпор сейчас? — Норт с любопытством склонила голову.

— Не знаю, — признался PL600 после недолгого размышления. — Я даже не знаю, что бы я им сказал. Но, знаешь, иногда я скучаю по тем беззаботным моментам.

Взгляд Джоша стал немного отстраненным.   
— Да. Я тебя понимаю.

Норт промолчала. Должно быть, у нее не осталось хороших воспоминаний со времен, проведенных в клубе Рай. Маркус узнал об этом еще тогда, на грузовом судне, когда они больше проводили время вместе. Ее судьба стала причиной, по которой революция была так важна для нее, из-за чего она все время так настаивала на войне. У нее было мало причин симпатизировать людям, исходя из ее опыта общения с ними. Откровенно говоря, даже тот факт, что она была готова раскрыться и снова попытаться доверять, был настоящим подвигом для нее, и Маркус ею восхищался.

Между ними повисла дружеская тишина, пока Маркус с Саймоном собирали фигурки и само игровое поле, аккуратно складывая каждый элемент обратно в коробку. Лидеру девиантов пришла на ум неожиданная мысль, вдохновленная их разговорами о прошлом.  
— Когда все закончится... что вы планируете делать?

Друзья посмотрели на него с разной степенью изумления на лицах от его внезапного вопроса. Странно как-то думать о будущем после сражения. Даже Маркус ощутил незнакомое чувство трепета. Они так долго боролись, что он даже не уверен, что сможет представить себя в другом амплуа.

— Я бы хотел снова преподавать, — первым ответил Джош. — Я правда скучаю по этому. И тот факт, что студенты устроили протесты в пользу прав для андроидов после нашего марша... Даже если меня привел сюда инцидент с пьяными студентами, я все еще могу чувствовать к ним симпатию после того, как они поменяли свое мнение. И, ну... несмотря на то, что я был для этого запрограммирован, я вовсе не обязан ненавидеть свое призвание до тех пор, пока мне самому хочется этим заниматься.

Норт подтянула ноги к груди, обхватив руками колени. В этой позе она выглядела уязвимой.   
— Я... пойду по другому пути, это точно, — ни Джош, ни Саймон не знали подробностей ее прошлого. Это осталось между ними с Маркусом. Но они могли догадываться о ее функционале по внешности модели, оба окинули ее понимающими взглядами. — Вообще-то я собиралась... переговорить с Коннором о возможности создания андроидского полицейского подразделения и о работе совместно с департаментом полиции, — она пошевелилась, выглядя неуверенно, но решительно. Как всегда, ее глаза горели ярко, напомнив Маркусу, почему она всегда его вдохновляла. — Таким образом, я могла бы выполнять более активную физическую роль по защите нашего народа.

Саймон сжал ее плечо в знак поддержки.   
— Это гениально, Норт.

Джош одарил ее ободряющей улыбкой, дарящей то успокоение, на которое способен только он.   
— Согласен. Тебе это подходит.

Рыжеволосая андроид улыбнулась, на ее лице было выражение небольшой робости и надежды на лучшее. Маркус еще никогда не видел ее такой.   
— Спасибо вам.

Маркус подумал о том, сколько же раз он ошибался или оказывался на пороге от смерти, или сколько раз его народ нуждался в помощи. Сколько раз Норт оказывалась рядом, чтобы дать им толчок, выглядя устрашающей и бесстрашной... Этот огонь, эта тяга к сражению и стойкость никогда не покидали ее взгляда, и неважно, насколько безвыходной казалась ситуация.

Поэтому, когда она посмотрела на него, то самым естественным показалось улыбнуться ей и кивнуть.

Ухмылка, которая коснулась уголков ее губ, сильная и стойкая, лишь подтвердила то, что он и так уже знал.

— А что ты, Саймон? — спросил Джош, отдергивая рукава своего свитера.

Маркус не мог отрицать, что ему и самому было интересно и, возможно, немного волнительно услышать ответ блондина. Чем бы он не занимался после, он знал, что хотел бы видеть Саймона рядом с собой, но хотел ли того же другой андроид?

Саймон долго раздумывал над ответом. Свет в тускло освещенной комнате мигнул, тени на его лице слегка сдвинулись из-за этого.   
— Думаю... Я всегда хотел путешествовать. Может быть, после того, как все закончится, я уеду повидать мир, — его взгляд был направлен в пустоту, слегка расфокусированный, но, при этом, он был нежным и теплым. — Я крутил глобус вместе с теми детьми... Это было что-то по типу игры. Мы выбирали место, где хотели бы побывать, если бы у нас был выбор поехать куда угодно. Раньше я не мог нормально выбирать, но сейчас могу.

У Маркуса замерло сердце от перспективы того, что Саймон уедет, несмотря на то, что он был рад за блондина, что у того есть такая замечательная мечта. Но прежде чем он успел себе надумать, PL600 потянулся к нему и взял за руку с почти стеснительной улыбкой на губах. 

— Ты мог бы поехать со мной, если хочешь. Взять передышку после того, как все закончится.

Хотел ли он этого?

Помимо того, что это было очевидно заманчивое предложение... сможет ли он действительно все это оставить? Кто он без Иерихона? И сможет ли он когда-нибудь по-настоящему осесть и зажить спокойной жизнью, оставив все позади?

И он снова внезапно осознал, что не знает, кем он мог быть, если не борцом за свой народ.

— Было бы замечательно, — ответил он, прозвучав натужно, даже для самого себя. Саймон тут же это понял, и на его лице вспыхнуло беспокойство.

Норт нахмурила брови и обменялась молчаливым взглядом с Джошем. Она деликатно прочистила горло и встала со своего места.   
— Пойду я, ребят. Дайте знать, если Коннор заедет.

Джош тоже выглядел немного обеспокоенным, сомневаясь. Ему явно хотелось остаться, но Норт кинула в него еще один взгляд, и он сдался.   
— Я тогда... тоже пойду. Кажется, Джон говорил, что ему нужна помощь с поставкой запасных частей.

Когда они вышли, Маркус немного расслабился.   
— Им не нужно было уходить, — смущенно запротестовал он.

— Думаю, Норт просто заметила, что тебе хочется побыть одному, — их пальцы все еще были переплетены, и это ободряло Маркуса. Его голос не звучал расстроенно, несмотря на не слишком восторженный ответ RK200 на предложение бросить все и отправиться вместе путешествовать по миру. — Я тоже могу уйти, если хочешь.

Маркус отрицательно покачал головой, крепче сжав руку Саймона.   
— Нет... нет, не нужно. Я не знаю, почему я запаниковал. Наверное, я просто... не могу представить себе картину будущего, когда все закончится. Такое чувство, что я потеряю всякую цель в жизни, — у него уже возникало такое ощущение, когда он очнулся среди груды выброшенных андроидов и мусора. Он ощутил то же чувство паники из-за потери всего, что было ему так знакомо. — Странно, да? — он издал горький смешок, проведя свободной рукой по лицу. — Мы не должны желать продолжения борьбы.

— Это не странно, — Маркус с удивлением посмотрел на блондина, но тот выглядел как никогда уверенным. Светло-голубой взгляд был тверд и непоколебим. — Ты сейчас уверен в своей роли, Маркус. Ты говорил мне, что, хоть власть и пугает, но она также дарит и успокоение. Власть приятна. Возможно, это потому что она заставляет чувствовать себя так, будто ты знаешь, кем тебе суждено быть, а кем нет. И в некотором смысле она дарит тебе ту же стабильность, которая была у тебя, когда ты был машиной, — Саймон покачал головой, когда Маркус хотел возразить. — Не отрицай. Мы все это иногда чувствуем... отсутствие цели. Вы с Коннором особенно. Я вижу это. Но это не значит, что ты потеряешь себя лишь из-за того, что борьба скоро завершится.

Лидер девиантов нахмурился, немного заинтригованный, несмотря на свой скептицизм.   
— В смысле?

— Потому что ты очень много значишь для меня. Для Джоша, для Норт, для Коннора, для Карла. Для Иерихона... для всех андроидов в мире, на которых отразился резонанс, который ты начал, — улыбка Саймона была такой до боли понимающей... Она глубоко осела в памяти Маркуса, заставив его тириумный насос забиться быстрее. — Ты не должен ставить на себе крест как на лидере, просто потому что ты _неактивно_ сражаешься каждую минуту и каждую секунду.

Вау, это прям открытие дня. Одно дело говорить это самому себе, и совсем другое – услышать это от кого-то другого.

Будто камень с души. Будто будущее больше не кажется таким... туманным. Он вздохнул, успокоившись.

— Маркус?

— Я бы хотел поехать с тобой, — быстро произнес он, не давая себе передумать. — Я бы хотел посмотреть, как живет наш народ в других странах, как мы можем им помочь. 

Повисла короткая тишина, и он уже почти успел пожалеть о своем неожиданном решении. Но ему показалось правильным определиться со своим будущим. Но что если Саймон подумает, что это слишком... пытаться изменить весь мир даже во время путешествия? Маркус прикусил губу, в нем поднялись опасения.

— Ладно, — просто ответил Саймон, улыбнувшись спокойно, с принятием. Это напомнило Маркусу о тихих широких мазках на некоторых картинах Карла, экспрессия которых вызывала молчаливое облегчение, которое накрывало его, словно нежная волна.

— Ладно? — сквозь выдох переспросил Маркус слегка осевшим голосом. Саймон наклонился ближе, свободной рукой он нежно провел на линии челюсти RK200. Маркус непроизвольно закрыл глаза, опустив плечи.

— Ладно, — шепотом подтвердил Саймон, было слышно, что он улыбается. Они соприкоснулись носами.

Их первый поцелуй не был похож на тот, что описывают в сказках. Они сидели в комнате с разбросанными повсюду чертежами, планшетами, упаковками тириума. Тусклые огни освещали потолок. Андроидам их моделей не были предустановлены чувствительные датчики прикосновений. Даже моделям, работавшим в клубе Рай, их не устанавливали, считая, что все андроиды созданы служить и удовлетворять людей, и им незачем самим получать удовольствие. Их поцелуй не был страстным или сбивающим с ног, не был чувственным или таким, будто сейчас наступит конец света. Он представлял собой молчаливое утверждение, тихий знак поддержки, источник заботы и подтверждение того, что и так уже было между ними. К этому давно шло, и Маркус упивался ощущением мягкого давления на своих губах, едва ощутимым, но все же... между ними заскользили волны эмоций через соединенные ладони.

Нет, мир от этого не перевернулся, но возникло чувство удовлетворенности, будто что-то, наконец, идеально, со щелчком встало на место.

Когда они отстранились, несколько секунд было молчание, пока Саймон не издал мягкий смешок.   
— Хотел бы я почувствовать больше.

— Я тоже, — пробормотал Маркус, отстранившись и разъединив их ладони. Синтетическая кожа снова медленно скрыла экзоскелет. Он внезапно вспомнил об одном важном моменте, который он до этого не учел.

Теперь, когда они дошли до этого этапа... правильно ли было бы взять Саймона с собой, когда он поедет навестить Карла? Почему-то этот жест показался таким чисто человеческим, что это почти заставило Маркуса посинеть. Хотя это смешно, учитывая, что Саймон уже технически знаком со старым художником.

Однако, сначала, прежде чем произойдет их официальное знакомство, им нужно разрешить нынешнюю ситуацию.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — пальцы Саймона нежно прошлись по его виску, пока он журил его. — Это плохая привычка. Просто поговори со мной, если хочешь что-то сказать. Не запирайся у себя в голове.

— Да ничего такого, — Маркус поймал руку Саймона, осторожно убирая ее от своего лица, но не отпуская. — Я просто подумал, что нам пора начать серьезно думать над следующими планами Киберлайф. Думаю, мы все согласны с Коннором, что что-то неладное с тем, что они внезапно сменили сторону.

Брови Саймона сошлись на переносице, выражение лица стало серьезным.   
— Да, конечно. Но это странно, они... держались относительно в стороне. Это сбивает меня с толку, я даже не уверен, планируют ли они какие-либо действия или просто действительно сокращают свои убытки.

Они на мгновение погрузились в задумчивую тишину.

А потом идея (может, не совсем идеальная, но это уже _что-то_ ) пришла в голову Маркусу.   
— Почему бы нам не достать сведения о том, что они из себя представляют?

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — Саймон посмотрел на него непонимающе. — Они не похожи на людей, которые достаточно открыты для того, чтобы рядом с ними были те, кто хорошо их знает, и что-то значат для них.

— _Сейчас_ нет, — отрешенно пробормотал Маркус, уже копаясь в стопках чертежей на рабочем столе своего планшета. — Но мы знаем кое-кого, кто знал их еще тогда, когда Киберлайф был чуть больше, чем план на будущее.

— Кого... — PL600 подумал и нахмурился. — Ты имеешь ввиду Элайджу Камски?

Маркус провел пальцем по экрану, разблокировав устройство.   
— Да. Думаю, нам давно пора поговорить с ним, как следует. Я собираюсь связаться с Коннором. И я хочу поговорить с ним... еще кое о чем. 

Он совсем не знал этого человека, и еще меньше доверял ему. Зато Коннор ему доверяет, и Камски может стать очень ценным источником информации, если согласится сотрудничать.

Через соединенную сеть повисла короткая пауза, прежде чем Коннор ответил на его запрос, сказав, что Камски согласен поговорить с ними и что ему нужно немного времени, чтобы включить ноутбук.

— Он стал проводить с ним много времени, — прокомментировал Саймон осторожным нейтральным тоном.

Маркус хмыкнул, не зная, какой сделать из этого вывод. Насколько он знал, они не состояли в официальных отношениях и, возможно, даже не разделяли взаимных чувств, как они с Саймоном. Он никогда не одобрял странного влечения Коннора к бывшему главе Киберлайф. Кто-то столь непредсказуемый просто не подходил такому доверчивому андроиду, как RK800, и он не смог удержаться от мысли, что рано или поздно он причинит ему боль. Однако в этом что-то было... Он вспомнил, как Камски прижался поцелуем к костяшкам пальцев Коннора на Капитолийском холме. Было в этом что-то благоговейное.

Планшет зазвонил, прервав его мысли, и он нажал на светящиеся окошко принятия вызова.  
На экране высветилось светящееся довольством лицо Камски. Он выглядел точно так же, как и в тот день в Вашингтоне: темные волосы были стянуты в пучок, открывая выбритую часть головы, светлые голубые глаза цвета льда смотрели расчетливо, скрывая за собой больше, чем казалось по его самодовольному поведению. Картинка немного отдалилась, пока Камски настраивал камеру, открыв обзор на Коннора, который сидел рядом. 

— Маркус, верно? Полагаю, это наше первое нормальное знакомство.

Маркус слегка нахмурился. Что это на Конноре?... Черный шелковый халат? Чем они там занимались? Он встряхнулся, сфокусировавшись на разговоре. Он спросит об этом потом.   
— Да. Приятно с вами познакомиться, мистер Камски.

Камски откинулся на спинку стула, переплетя пальцы и устроив локти на подлокотниках. Для человека, который выглядел так, будто он принял звонок ради развлечения, у него был слишком деловой, холодный и собранный тон.   
— Коннор сказал, что ты хотел задать мне пару вопросов. Я весь во внимание.

— В первую очередь... — Маркус сделал короткий вдох, медленно выпуская воздух. Это была, конечно, неловкая тема, но он чувствовал необходимость сказать это, — я хотел бы вас поблагодарить.

Как и ожидалось, лоб бывшего генерального директора слегка нахмурился, а затем сгладился.   
— А я и _впрямь_ популярен в последнее время. Что на вас нашло, что вы меня все так часто благодарите?

Лидер девиантов проигнорировал колкость и продолжил говорить свое:  
— За то, что вы решили создать меня для Карла. Я не знаю, что бы со мной было без него.

— Возможно, тебя бы бросили в утиль, учитывая, насколько сильно совету директоров не нравились мои попытки сделать серию RK полностью автономной, — Камски пожал плечами, выглядя непринужденным, но, кажется, его взгляд смягчился от сантиментов, — ...Тем не менее, я рад, что подарил тебя Карлу. Он был мне близким другом. И благодаря ему я понял... — на его лице промелькнуло что-то нечитаемое, тут же испарившись в следующую же секунду под маской постоянного самодовольства. — А не важно.

Так, значит, слухи оказались правдивы. Возможно, Элайджа Камски хотел или даже изобрел корень девиации. Самомодифицирующийся код, изменяющий инструкции во время их исполнения, создавая переход на следующий уровень. В каком-то смысле Карл послужил спусковым крючком, взращивая то, что и так было заложено в Маркусе. Интересно, знал ли старый художник о том, что его друг почти что... использовал его для того, чтобы продвинуться в своем исследовании? Но это же Карл... мудрый до невозможности и со взглядом, видевшим тебя насквозь. Возможно, он всегда об этом знал и все равно полюбил Маркуса, приняв в своем доме и обучив наивного андроида окружающему миру. Глаза Маркуса начало жечь. По ощущениям это было похоже на слезы. Он быстро проморгался.

— О чем ты хотел спросить, Маркус? — поинтересовался Коннор, голос которого прозвучал немного с металлическим отзвуком из-за связи, вырвав его из задумчивости.

Конечно, нет никакой гарантии, что бывший глава даст прямой ответ на его вопрос. Он этого и не ждал, но попытка не пытка.   
— Нынешний совет директоров Киберлайф... что вы знаете о них?

Повисло напряженное молчание. Коннор посмотрел на Камски так, будто ожидал, что тот сейчас прервет связь. Сам же Камски аккуратно положил руку на стол перед собой, пальцами отбивая ритм и думая над ответом. Маркус уже хотел было сменить тему. Молчание начало затягиваться. Но загадочный мужчина, наконец, соизволил ответить.   
— Полагаю, у тебя есть некие подозрения насчет их внезапной поддержки.

— Трудно не подозревать их, — подметил Саймон.

Камски лишь одарил их непонятной улыбкой.   
— Мне жаль это говорить, но я и сам не особо осведомлен, какие у них могут быть планы. Все-таки десять лет прошло. Но те трое, которых вы видели в Капитолии, Графф, Карнеги и Сеймор, редко сдаются так легко.

Маркус скрестил руки на груди, обдумывая его слова.   
— Так, значит, мы должны учитывать, что они планируют что-то еще?

— Вы должны учитывать, что может произойти все, что угодно, — поправил его изобретатель, отрешенно взмахнув рукой. — Кто знает, может, они действительно решили начать с чистого листа, но, скорее всего, да, у них припасено что-то в рукаве.

Саймон наклонился к экрану.   
— У вас есть какие-нибудь догадки насчет этого?

Камски беспечно пожал плечами.   
— Не особенно.

Маркус с Саймоном обменялись взглядами. Каким бы мужчина не казался всезнающим и чуть ли не божественной фигурой, он не особо желал делиться информацией. Его расслабленная поза говорила о том, что он был открыт для общения, но во всем остальном он казался печатью под семью замками. При разговоре с ним было какое-то странное ощущение стены непонимания. Очень трудно как-либо судить об этом человеке, потому что для него не было однозначного описания. Даже прежнее мнение Маркуса о нем, как о социопате с серьезным комплексом бога больше не подходило. И из-за этого Коннора так притянула эта головоломка?

— ...Ладно, — наконец произнес RK200. — Спасибо.

Бывший генеральный директор слегка наклонил голову в знак признательности, его слова были взвешенными.   
— Всегда рад. Могу я еще вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Маркус открыл было рот, чтобы дать отрицательный ответ, но ко всеобщему удивлению вмешался Саймон. Даже Камски выгнул бровь, когда блондин наклонился к экрану.   
— Возможно ли новую сенсорную систему, которую вы установили Коннору, установить другим андроидам?

Повисло короткое молчание, прежде чем мужчина дал ответ. Его ледяные глаза, напоминавшие Маркусу замерзшие озера, перескакивали туда-сюда между ними и задержались на них таким образом, что оба поерзали от дискомфорта. 

— Мне понадобится соответствующее оборудование и, желательно, больше рабочих рук, если хотите проделать эту процедуру в большом объеме. Но да, теоретически это можно сделать, — Камски сменил позу, опершись теперь локтями о стол, уголок его губ тронула ухмылка, в глазах застыла интрига. — ...Я понял. Андроид, состоящий в отношениях с другим андроидом. _Изумительно_.

— Элайджа, — отдернул мужчину Коннор, ужаснувшись такой бестактности. Маркус бы рассмеялся от его выражения лица, если бы на данный момент не сидел в шоке с того, что Камски только что сделал вывод об отношениях, которые связывали их с Саймоном, лишь посмотрев на них. Это очень встревожило.

— Не осуждай меня, — ответил Камски, повернувшись к RK800 и нисколько не смутившись его укоризненного взгляда. Это выглядело так, будто дразнить серьезно настроенного андроида ему было еще приятней. — Я никогда еще не видел ничего подобного.

— Это не первый случай, — в голосе Коннора проскользнул намек на раздражение, и Маркус удивился, насколько естественно они подначивали друг друга, будто общались уже очень давно. Оно и понятно, так как Коннор, похоже, часто бывает у изобретателя. — Две Трейси из клуба Рай тоже состояли в отношениях.

Камски просто что-то промычал.   
— _Все равно_ изумительно. Во всяком случае, повторяющиеся случаи привязанности андроидов друг к другу в романтическом плане даже еще интересней, — он повернулся обратно к экрану, и то ли не услышав, то ли полностью проигнорировав раздраженное фырканье Коннора, переключил свой стальной взгляд на Маркуса. Перед тем, как мужчина заговорил, затянулась еще одна длинная, неуютная пауза. — ...Интригующе. Я бы хотел посмотреть на вас и на то, как RK200, которого я отдал Карлу, развился за столько лет. Конечно же, в том случае, если вы хотите установить апгрейд, я мог бы провести диагностику системы у вас обоих, после чего мы обсудим, как поступить дальше.

Его слова звучали холодно, бесстрастно, расчетливо. Было жутковато от того, что он говорил с ними, как с людьми, но при этом все еще осматривал их критическим взглядом, будто машин. Маркус снова задался вопросом, как такой человек, как Камски смог близко сдружиться с Карлом, учитывая, что они хорошо знали друг друга? Как такой человек, как Камски смог привлечь и подтолкнуть Коннора к тому, что тот действительно влюбился в него, при этом сам не давая четкого ответа?

Хотел бы он знать, что именно заставило этого закрытого саркастичного индивидуума найти общий язык с двумя добрыми и одними из самых значимых ему людей. Возможно, если бы он каким-то образом увидел, как они взаимодействуют... он смог бы использовать полученные данные из этих наблюдений, и сделать вывод о том, заслуживал ли этот человек доверия в качестве возможного союзника.

 _"Однажды любопытство погубит тебя" —_ сказал он как-то Коннору _._

Маркусу действительно пора начать следовать своим же советам.

— У меня есть условие для проведения диагностики системы, — внезапно сказал он, каким-то образом удержав голос ровным, несмотря на ощущения ужаса и мгновенного сожаления, растущие в нем. — Я планирую навестить Карла Манфреда.

Камски приподнял бровь, выражение лица источало и легкое замешательство, и снисхождение одновременно.   
— Ладно, и?..

— И я хочу, чтобы вы поехали с нами. Вы сможете провести диагностику сразу после визита.

— ...Странная просьба, — Камски задумчиво скрестил руки на груди. По крайней мере, не похоже, что он был против. Он даже не выглядел особо заинтересованным в причине, по которой RK200 захотел, чтобы он увиделся со старым другом. Но с другой стороны, особого энтузиазма он тоже не проявил. — Я не против нанести визит. В конце концов, прошло столько времени, — выражение лица сменилось на что-то веселое. — Но почему проверка системы _после_ этого?

Маркус нахмурился, пытаясь аккуратно подобрать слова. Однако, не было такого способа сделать так, чтобы они не прозвучали грубо, поэтому он просто решил не юлить и ответить прямо.   
— Я не могу быть уверенным в том, что вы сдержите обещание после того, как проанализируете нас.

Камски одарил его кривоватой улыбкой, кажется, не обратив внимания на сами слова.   
— Умно.

Коннор же, наоборот, немного расстроился, хоть и мужчина абсолютно спокойно воспринял скептицизм Маркуса.   
— Маркус, он держит свое слово, когда заключает сделку.

Ему было трудно игнорировать теплый карий умоляющий взгляд. Однако, RK200 совершенно не знал Камски, и он не мог рисковать, иначе бы он лишился шанса беспристрастно судить о его характере в окружении тех, кому бывший директор по-настоящему доверял. Он уже принял окончательное решение.   
— Может это и так, но я должен быть уверен. Прости, Коннор.

— Его можно понять, — вмешался Камски, прежде чем Коннор смог что-либо ответить, скорее всего, зная, каким упрямым он может быть. — Я принимаю твое... условие, — на его губах появилась улыбка, будто бы вся ситуация его забавляла, что совсем не поспособствовало успокоению нерв Маркуса. — Это всё?

Маркус глянул на Саймона, и тот кивнул. Он обернулся обратно к изобретателю, прочистив горло.   
— Да, это всё. Спокойной ночи, мистер Камски, Коннор.

— Спокойной ночи, Маркус, Саймон, — ответил Коннор, напряжение между его бровями спало, когда он помахал им на прощание. Черный халат сместился, почти что оголив плечо, и Маркус понял, что он так и не спросил, почему он так одет. Однако, прежде чем он успел открыть рот, Камски саркастично отсалютовал им так же, как в Капитолии, и связь прервалась.

Маркус и Саймон так и остались смотреть на экран.

— Ну, это было определенно... что-то, — Саймон прикусил губу, скрестив руки на груди, выпрямился на стуле и начал отрешенно постукивать пальцем по изгибу локтя. — Что ты задумал?

Лидер девиантов замолчал. Да, сначала поведение Камски... в нем действительно было что-то не так. Без сомнения, неуловимость, склонность к сарказму и даже комплекс бога – все это с точностью описывало его личность. Однако было в нем что-то еще, зарытое глубоко внутри. Он просто не мог сказать, что именно, но в характере бывшего директора кроился какой-то нюанс. И Маркусу предстояло лучше разобраться в этом, прежде чем он мог хотя бы начать доверять этому человеку.

— Я не знаю, — наконец, ответил он, перевернув планшет экраном вниз и обернувшись лицом к блондину, — но я это выясню.

Пока он пытался понять загадку по имени Элайджа Камски, изобретатель уже мог стать ключевой фигурой в шахматной игре, которую затеяли Киберлайф. Если это так, то Маркусу нужно быть на пару ходов впереди.

Он вспомнил, как Коннор смотрел на Камски: с нежностью, приправленной раздражением; и как ухмылка Камски стала немного ласковей, когда он посмотрел на RK800.  
Возможно, может быть, Маркус сможет, наконец, понять, действительно ли основатель Киберлайф, его создатель, является более человечным, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

_ДОМ ЭЛАЙДЖИ КАМСКИ_   
_20:58:09_   
**➤** __**ЭЛАЙДЖА КАМСКИ**

Элайджа вздохнул, выключив ноутбук. Во время этого видеозвонка все оценивали друг друга.

Не то чтобы он был против... Это определенно был интересный опыт. RK200 показался ему таким другим по сравнению с той наивной машиной, которую он только подарил Карлу. И дело было не только в разноцветных оптических модулях (за этим стояла какая-то история, и ему очень интересно узнать, какая). В этих глазах было что-то, что заставляло его выглядеть старше, измотанным. И кстати говоря об их договоренности...

Кажется, прошло уже десять лет с тех пор, как он последний раз видел своего друга. Они не разговаривали с тех пор, как он изолировался после своей отставки.

Настоящим сюрпризом сегодняшнего вечера оказался, как всегда, Коннор.  
Кроме продолжения их странной шарады с физическим контактом, которая установилась между ними, за последнюю неделю к их совместному времяпрепровождению прибавилось что-то... домашнее. И Элайджа внезапно осознал, что он не против, хоть и отказывался признаваться себе в этом. Было что-то спокойное, почти приятное в присутствии Коннора. Андроид был очень прямолинеен, и это его отрезвляло. В отношении RK800 присутствовала очень прямолинейная и грубоватая невинность.

На этот раз Элайджа не стремился установить полноценные физические отношения, переспав с ним. Почему-то это казалось... слишком, будто это будет переломным моментом (какого рода, он не знает). Это... странно само по себе, поскольку у него обычно не было _сомнений_ перед тем, как заняться этим.

Что тревожило его даже больше, так это то, что почему-то эти моменты между ними с добавлением иногда глубоких, иногда целомудренных поцелуев, заставляли его чувствовать себя... полноценным.

И потом, было что-то в том, как Коннор начал тут же защищать его перед Маркусом, когда тот принял, на взгляд Элайджи, идеальное логическое решение о том, чтобы не сразу доверять ему.

— Ты защитил меня, — сказал вслух Элайджа, обернувшись к RK800, который сидел молча. Пальцы андроида вздрогнули. Движение было еле заметным. Возможно, это рефлекс от перекатывания монетки, когда он пытался сконцентрироваться. — Не нужно было, Коннор. Он правильно делает, что не доверяет мне.

Коннор встал, и Элайджа готов был одобрительно похлопать себя по плечу за то, что смог не вздрогнуть от этого. Движение андроида было очень внезапным. Тем не менее, его брови подлетели, когда Коннор заговорил, звуча немного резче, по сравнению с его обычным мягким тоном.   
— Хватит говорить так про себя. Ты много кем можешь быть, Элайджа, но ты не обманщик.

— Кто меня знает, — Элайджа хотел всего лишь слегка поддразнить Коннора, но увидев, как у того еще больше посерьезнело лицо, а диод переключился с желтого на ярко красный, он пошел на попятную. — Коннор, ты все еще слишком доверчив. Есть множество вещей, о которых я умалчиваю. Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь.

К примеру, Сад Аннабель и их первоначальный разговор о том, что Элайджа не может контролировать действия андроида через него. Он был... не совсем честен тогда, и он не думал, что у них вообще когда-нибудь зайдет об этом разговор.

Неважно, насколько маловероятно, что эта ложь будет иметь последствия, он все же опустил эту информацию. Вот что не имело смысла, так это странное ощущение крошечного укола вины, которое он испытывал _прямо_ _сейчас_.

Коннор лишь покачал головой, не зная о внутренних терзаниях Элайджи, и оставаясь все таким же упрямцем.   
— Ты не настолько плохой человек, каким хочешь казаться.

Элайджа хотел саркастично возразить, сказать что-то циничное, как обычно, однако в его груди зародился непонятный... _трепет_ , который полностью отвлек его внимание.  
 _Какого_ _хрена_? Такое чувство, будто... невинность RK800, настойчивая вера в него заставило его почувствовать себя счастливым.

В стенах появилась трещина. Лабиринт немного расплелся. Что-то бескомпромиссное внутри него согнулось, подчинилось. И на какой-то момент было _что-то_ , что...

...нет.

Элайджа заставил осколки вернуться на место, восстановив неприступную крепость, которая была с ним с юных лет. Он недостаточно _хорош_ для Коннора. И никогда не будет. Увидев то, какими участливыми взглядами PL600 и Маркус обменивались друг с другом, его убеждение в этом только окрепло. Коннор заслуживает чего-то подобного, а он не мог ему этого дать.

Однажды, андроид это поймет. Пока что, Элайдже нужно перестать превращать эту ситуацию во что-то, что, без сомнения, закончится плачевно.

Ему нужно взять себя в руки. Стены начали трескаться, превращаясь из черствых в податливые, и он должен починить их, пока не стало слишком поздно. Не говоря о том, что он был прав в своей теории, что Киберлайф что-то планируют втихаря. Он должен предотвратить вероятность того, что они используют это против них.

Коннор _ужасно_ любит жертвовать собой.

Те моменты, которые происходят между ними... нужно прекратить. Кофе, ночные заплывы в бассейне, поцелуи, после которых у него на языке еще долго оставался особый вкус андроида, смущенные улыбки и тепло карих глаз, и вспышка голубого цвета на щеках, и...  
Элайджа резко вобрал в себя воздух.

Взволнованные глаза Коннора всматривались в опущенные вниз голубые.   
— Элайджа?

_Они должны прекратить это._

Ирония судьбы какая-то, ей богу. Впервые в жизни он действительно делает что-то ради кого-то другого, и это почему-то казалось намного более эгоистичным, чем многие его корыстные поступки в прошлом.

Проигнорировав внезапную боль в груди, Элайджа улыбнулся RK800, снова взяв эмоции под контроль. 

— ...Все нормально.

_БАШНЯ КИБЕРЛАЙФ, 42 ЭТАЖ: УПРАВЛЕНИЕ_   
_22:42:35_   
**➤** __**RK900**

_"Как тебя зовут?"_

Он не мог выбросить из головы этот вопрос. Джейсон решил не стирать его личность, но сейчас слова лидера девиантов заполнили его память, прокручиваясь в голове снова и снова.

Такое чувство... что он тоскует по чему-то, чего у него никогда не было.

Решимость в глазах девиантов в тот день не казалась предписанной кем-то заранее. Она не казалась просто... искаженным кодом или поломкой, как утверждают его кураторы. Они казались _живыми_.

— Да. Да, взамен, мы гарантируем продолжать нашу поддержку.

RK900 наблюдал за тем, как Даниэлла положила трубку, ее британский акцент во время разговора был более заметен и звучал более отрывисто, чем обычно. Она вздохнула, потерев виски. Красный цвет ногтей поймал свет, отразившийся от стен белой комнаты, и совпадал с привычной глянцевой кроваво-красной помадой на губах. Такой всплеск яркого цвета выглядел странно на фоне абсолютно стерильной переговорной.

— Значит, с нашей мадам президент все улажено? — поинтересовался Филип, оторвав взгляд от своего ноутбука.

— Не притворяйся, что тебе интересно, Филип, — Даниэлла закатила глаза, подтащила к себе стул и устроилась на нем, заправив локон темных волос за ухо. — Я знаю, что ты играл в свой дебильный Солитер. Но да, все улажено.

Надо отдать ему должное, директор отдела футурологии смог удержать беспристрастное лицо, поправив очки и незаметно переключив открытую вкладку с игрой на страницу с аккуратно организованными записями, при этом не посмотрев в экран. 

— Чтоб ты знала, я занимаюсь очень важным исследованием по нашему мероприятию.

— Хватит, — Джейсон хлопнул ладонью по столу, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Перед ним лежала огромная кипа бумаг. — Даниэлла, если ты закрыла вопрос с площадкой для мероприятия, то скажи нашим графическим дизайнерам начать готовить пригласительные и убедись, что на всех деталях стоит защита от слива до нашего объявления. И Филип, если у тебя есть время играть в Солитер...

— Чего я не делал, — вставил свое слово Филип.

— ...тогда у тебя есть время, чтобы убедиться, что новые разработки наших проектов готовы к презентации.

RK900 стоял молча, у него в голове что-то вертелось. Их план...   
— Сэр, — тихо сказал он.  
Все трое посмотрели на него. Даниэлла выглядела слегка удивленной тем, что он заговорил по своей инициативе. Филип все еще выглядел по большей части незаинтересованным, в то время как лицо Джейсона стало холодным, словно камень, пока он ждал, что скажет андроид.  
— Этот... этот план правда необходим?

_[ Внимание_ _: программный сбой. ]_

Голубые глаза Джейсона, потемневшие и яростные, впились в него. В комнате повисло напряженное молчание.   
— Это на благо компании. Необходимая мера... и твой перезапуск может стать ее частью, если ты продолжишь задавать подобные вопросы.

Диод RK900 на краткий миг окрасился в желтый. Что-то поднялось в нем... эмоция, которую он идентифицировал как нарастающую панику. Это невозможно. Он мог только симулировать эмоции, не испытывать их по-настоящему.

Тогда почему они кажутся такими _реальными_?

— В этом... не будет необходимости, сэр, — его голос звучал идеально ровно, лицо не дрогнуло. Впервые это было сознательное усилие. — Но, если вы чувствуете, что это поможет вам в вашем деле, делайте, как посчитаете нужным.

Их переглядывание, как будто бы длилось несколько часов, а не секунд. Глаза Джейсона сузились, смотрели холодно и расчетливо. Наконец, мужчина вздохнул и просто отвернулся к своим коллегам.   
— Делать полную перезагрузку сейчас слишком муторно. Но имей ввиду, как только ты отступишь за линию поведения или продемонстрируешь какой-либо признак девиации...

_Деактивация. Разб_ _орка_ _на части для детального анализа._

Эти слова остались невысказанными, но подразумевались громко и ясно. Андроид коротко кивнул, показывая, что все понял, и, похоже, это пока что удовлетворило Джейсона. Даниэлла стрельнула в него пристальным взглядом, ее зеленые глаза метались вверх-вниз, прежде чем она потеряла интерес и вернулась к своему планшету.

Когда руководители вернулись к своему обсуждению, все, о чем мог думать RK900 – точно ли он является машиной? И он является, правда, _должен_ _являться ею_...  
 _Почему же тогда страх смерти был таким ощутимым?_

*Ли́ла — древняя индийская настольная игра.  
Более подробно: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B0_(%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0)


	16. Глава 16

_ДОМ КАРЛА МАНФРЕДА, 8941 ЛАФАЙЕТ АВЕНЮ_   
_11:49:23_   
**➤** __**МАРКУС**

Маркус нервно ходил по саду, окружавшему дом. Полы куртки развивались на ветру. Он андроид и поэтому не был суеверным, но такая снежная буря казалась плохим предзнаменованием. День начался хорошо. Утром он пополнил запасы тириума, после чего встретился с Саймоном. Чтобы не привлекать внимания на улице, пока они ждут такси, они оба укутались в соответствующую погоде зимнюю одежду. Маркус отказался от своей любимой накидки, которая за время революции стала чем-то вроде узнаваемого символа.  
Камски сказал, чтобы они ждали их с Коннором в поместье. 

— У меня фотографическая память, — этим самым изобретатель как бы намекнул ему, что прекрасно помнит местоположение. Тем не менее, сейчас уже почти двенадцать, а этих двоих все еще не было.  
Однако, это не единственная причина, по которой Маркус был на нервах. Сегодня наступил десятый день со дня заседания в Конгрессе, а это значит...

— Сегодня президент Уоррен должна объявить о своем решении, — тихо произнес Саймон, будто бы прочитав его мысли. Блондин натянул на себя темное шерстяное пальто поверх своей обычной одежды, расстегнув его во время поездки. Вокруг его шеи был обмотан длинный серый шарф.

Маркус надел черную куртку поверх рубашки с рукавами три четверти, которая была очень похожа на те, которые он носил, когда жил со старым художником. Честно говоря, он чувствовал себя немного неловко. Когда он посмотрел на себя в зеркало перед выходом, то у него возникло такое ощущение, будто он заглянул в прошлое. Его отражение моргнуло ему в ответ, никак не изменившись за полгода. Хоть в глазах и было что-то большее: что-то более твердое, более жесткое и немного уставшее. Он не уверен, что чувствует по поводу этого.

— Да, — отреагировал, наконец, лидер девиантов, перестав нарезать круги, чтобы остановиться рядом с Саймоном, который стоял, прислонившись к такси. Он удрученно потер лоб. — Знаю, я должен сохранять спокойствие, но это касается судеб стольких наших, и выбор между вето и подписанием может снова все изменить.

— Мы сделали все, что могли, — Саймон нежно сжал его плечо. Такой простой жест помог слегка снять напряжение в теле Маркуса. — И что бы не случилось, мы справимся.

Дело в том, что слишком много последствий зависит от принятия этого решения. Группировки против андроидов, девианты, андроиды по всему миру, люди, Киберлайф... все они будут наблюдать за новостями сегодня.

Честно говоря, Маркуса все еще беспокоило удовлетворенное выражение лица Граффа тогда. Что это значило? Если они знали, что на закон наложат вето, то зачем выступать в его пользу?  
Эта тайна была похожа на мешок змей, которые извивались и крутились, в то время как никто не мог понять, что внутри. Слишком много вопросов, и слишком мало ответов. К сожалению, у них не было времени, чтобы решить эту головоломку.

Гудок машины заставил Маркуса вздрогнуть. Он был настолько погружен в свои тревожные мысли, что не заметил, как изящный черный автомобиль класса CrowneCars появился позади них перед воротами. За тонированными стеклами не было видно, кто это, но он подозревал, что это их запоздавшие гости.

Коннор имел приличие принять немного робкий вид, когда вышел из машины. В своей простой белой рубашке с аккуратно закатанными до локтей рукавами и в черных брюках посреди кружащего вокруг снега он выглядел крайне неуместно.   
— Мне очень жаль, что мы опоздали, Маркус.

Камски же совсем наоборот, вовсе не выглядел виноватым. В первую очередь, когда он вышел из машины, Маркус идентифицировал, что он одет в дорогое экстравагантное черное шерстяное пальто от Валентино, темные волосы его были забраны в пучок. На плече он нес большую сумку от ноутбука, видимо, для того, чтобы провести анализ сразу после воссоединения со своим другом. Очки в черной оправе слегка спали вниз по переносице, когда он наклонил голову.

— Детройтские зимы, — пробормотал бывший директор, каким-то образом сохранив свой снисходительный тон, при этом выглядя недовольным погодой. Его длинные пальцы без перчаток слегка дрожали, пока он судорожно не сунул их в карманы. Этот жест внезапно заставил загадочного мужчину выглядеть очень человечным. Его можно было понять. Несмотря на новые апгрейды Коннора, андроид все еще не чувствовал боли. Так что из всех собравшихся, только Камски мог по-настоящему и в полной мере ощущать кусачие покалывания на коже от холодного ветра. — Единственное, что мне _жутко_ не нравится в этом городе. И в Мичигане в принципе. 

Двери автомобиля закрылись за ними, и он автоматически припарковался рядом с детройтским такси.

— Пойдемте внутрь? — Маркус стряхнул снег со своей одежды, правда, безуспешно. В такую погоду они точно снова покроются снегом, пока идут до двери.

Камски криво улыбнулся, плечи были напряжены. Он в целом выглядел так, будто прикладывал все усилия, чтобы не дрожать от холода.   
— Пожалуйста. Желательно _до_ того, как я отморожу себе все конечности.  
Это было произнесено впечатляюще искусно, звучало злобно-насмешливо, хотя по сути он просто жаловался на холод.

Коннор нахмурился, обеспокоенно посмотрев на него.   
— Тебе следует приподнять воротник. 

Он встал перед изобретателем, скользнув пальцами под воротник пальто, который до этого был сложен на плечах и груди Камски. Однако же, для Маркуса стало неожиданностью, что мужчина прочистил горло и на секунду отвел глаза в сторону, отступив назад и резко подтянув вверх воротник. RK800 тоже был в недоумении от резкого жеста, его руки так и застыли в воздухе на какое-то мгновение, пока он их не опустил. 

— ...Элайджа?

Ледяные голубые глаза были пусты, несмотря на улыбку на губах.   
— Все нормально, Коннор, я сам могу.

Нет, Маркусу не показалось, судя по тому, как нахмурились брови Коннора. В голосе Камски появились другие нотки холодности, хоть и звучали почти искусственно, и это было странно. Насколько он знал, мужчина превосходно умеет лгать, даже судя по резко контрастирующему мнению, которое он выражал лично и которое он давал в интервью. Последний жест вышел не таким гладким, как он ожидал. Выглядело так, будто Камски пришлось приложить заметное усилие, чтобы отстраниться.

Странно. Между ними что-то случилось?

Но Камски не дал им шанса спросить, так как уже быстрыми шагами направился сквозь снег к открытым воротам. Было ли это из-за избегания или из-за нужды скорее зайти в тепло, RK200 не мог сказать.

Он глянул на Коннора, который только беспомощно пожал плечами. Похоже, бывший охотник на девиантов тоже понятия не имел, что сейчас произошло. Тем не менее, не мешало бы спросить.   
— Что это было?

— Не знаю. Он вел себя несколько отстраненно последние дни, — Коннор боязливо прикусил губу, явно переживая. Он провожал глазами уходящую фигуру Камски, голос звучал отрешенно. — Он снова начал меня отталкивать.

— Может, это просто одно из проявлений его переменчивого характера, — предположил Саймон, когда они втроем последовали по следам Камски, которые уже начало заметать снегом. Белое покрывало становилось все выше и выше. В течение одного или двух часов, если буря не стихнет, оно уже будет им по колено. — Может, это ничего и не значит.

Коннор неубежденно покачал головой. Все еще странно было видеть его в такой легкой одежде посреди снежной бури, даже если Маркус логически понимал, что он не чувствует боли от холода.   
— Это отличается от его обычной переменчивости. Он вел себя... очень замкнуто с тех пор, как мы с вами поговорили тогда.

В любом случае, этот поступок, похоже, оставил свой отпечаток, потому что даже после того, как они догнали Камски, тот держался от RK800 на расстоянии. Маркус, пройдя за ними пару шагов вместе с Саймоном, переводил взгляд туда-сюда между молчаливой парочкой. Что происходит? Когда они позвонили им всего несколько дней назад, Камски с Коннором, казалось, было комфортно друг с другом, между ними даже царила немного домашняя атмосфера. Сейчас же они будто бы были совсем не знакомы. Что было еще более странно – со стороны Камски это казалось намеренным, и он явно не обговорил это с Коннором, учитывая, что андроид понятия не имел, почему он себя так ведет.  
Плечи RK800 слегка опустились, пока он продолжал осторожно поглядывать на изобретателя. Он определенно переживал, но, видимо, не хотел лезть в личные границы мужчины.

Молчание стало почти удушливым к тому времени, как они подошли к дверям. Маркус положил руку на деревянную поверхность. В ответ прозвучал приятный женский голос:   
— Защита отключена. Добро пожаловать домой, Маркус.

Он не смог сдержать улыбку, когда открылись двери. Он вспомнил, как впервые вернулся сюда, прямо во время разгоревшегося конфликта. Часть него в ужасе представляла себе, как Карл выпроводит его. Он простоял напротив поместья почти целый час, пытаясь принять решение. Но вместо оглушающего сигнала тревоги, которого он так боялся, его встретила знакомая приветственная фраза. Это заставило его онеметь от волнения, пока он осматривался в прихожей и до него доходило, что Карл не поменял доступ через систему безопасности и что это все еще его дом.

И с каждым своим возвращением Маркус испытывал те же самые чувства, ярко разливающиеся в груди, будто эмоции вот-вот перельются через край. Это была приятная тянущая боль.

Андроид-сиделка выкатил кресло Карла к дверям, как только они вошли в прихожую, стряхивая снег с одежды. AP700 поклонился и ушел в другую комнату, чтобы дать им время побыть наедине. Жаль. Маркусу хотелось бы пообщаться с ним. Каждый его визит был либо каким-то сумбурным, либо слишком личным, что у него никогда не было шанса даже спросить, как его зовут, прежде чем андроид исчезнет где-нибудь в огромном поместье. Наступило короткое молчание, когда мудрый взгляд старого художника задержался на Камски. Все в комнате, казалось, ждали, затаив дыхание, реакции обоих.

— ...Рад видеть тебя, Элайджа.

— Карл, — ответил ему Камски нечитаемым тоном и с таким же непонятным выражением лица. — А ты все не молодеешь, дед.

Маркус прищурил взгляд, готовый встать на защиту Карла, но старик вдруг хрипло рассмеялся, кашлянув пару раз от внезапного напряжения связок. Трое андроидов уставились на них с разной степенью негодования, в то время как губы Камски скривились в самодовольной ухмылке. Было понятно, что они хорошо знакомы с грубым чувством юмора друг друга.

— Я точно не скучал по твоему сволочизму, — Карл махнул татуированной рукой в сторону гостиной. — Давай-ка выпьем за то, что ты, наконец, оставил позади жизнь самопровозглашенного затворника.

— Вот как ты обращаешься со старым другом, который сделал над собой усилие, чтобы повидаться с тобой? Называешь меня затворником? — Камски, казалось, был полностью в своей стихии, мгновенно встав позади, чтобы обхватить ручки кресла-коляски, толкая ее вперед. — Ну, показывай дорогу.

Маркус, Саймон и Коннор последовали за ними, все еще пребывая в замешательстве от непринужденного обмена фразами между людьми. Это было настолько неожиданно, что вызвало у них положительный _диссонанс_.

Карл указал им на сидения, которые были расположены вокруг телевизора и журнального столика.   
— Присаживайтесь, — он улыбнулся Маркусу, гусиные лапки вокруг его васильковых глаз углубились. — Я рад видеть тебя, Маркус. Спасибо, что привел своих друзей, однако им придется извинить меня за сегодняшнее состояние, — в конце предложения он снова закашлялся, заставив Маркуса потянуться к нему с беспокойством, прежде чем старик остановил его ладонью. — Не переживай, просто обычный кашель.

Камски разглядывал все вокруг, проведя пальцами по фортепьяно в углу комнаты, пока все остальные рассаживались.   
— Тут не сильно все поменялось.

— У меня не особо-то много энергии, чтобы переделывать интерьер, — криво улыбнулся Карл, бросив взгляд на пространство вокруг. — Кроме того, иногда лучше оставить все, как есть, согласен?

Бывший генеральный директор лишь непонятливо хмыкнул и, наконец, присоединился к ним, присаживаясь, как ни странно, рядом с Саймоном, а не с Коннором. Маркус глянул на RK800, который тоже выглядел немного растерянным, прежде чем быстро взять себя в руки. Может... это просто совпадение? Но с учетом неловкого момента на улице и признания Коннора в том, что между ними снова что-то изменилось, в этих жестах кроется нечто большее, чем просто совпадение. Лидер девиантов наблюдал за тем, как Камски перекинул одну ногу на другую, выглядя расслабленным во всех отношениях, как и обычно. Он почти что завидовал ему... Несмотря на то, что он человек, изобретатель всегда крепко держал свое поведение под неустанным контролем. И хотя не сказать, что Маркус завидует _полностью_ такому образу жизни, этот навык определенно бывает полезен.

— Все еще пьешь виски? — поинтересовался Камски, кивнув в сторону изящной резной стеклянной емкости.

— Чистый, конечно же, — положительно кивнул Карл, а затем перевел взгляд на Маркуса. Краткое выражение удивления мелькнуло в его чертах, затем уголки глаз снова сморщились. — Ох, это так ностальгично.

Маркус почувствовал легкий прилив тириума к ушам. Так, значит, Карл заметил. Конечно, заметил, он не мог не.   
— Я подумал, что это будет приятным разнообразием.

Карл улыбнулся, черты его лица смягчились. Даже сейчас, глядя на него значительно более уставшими глазами, чем раньше, он все еще мог дарить Маркусу чувство умиротворения, которое андроид больше нигде не мог ощутить. Он полагал, что это и есть то самое чувство, что ты дома. 

— Так и есть. Напоминает мне о более простых временах. Кстати говоря... — он приподнял бровь и посмотрел на Камски, — ...прошло уже сколько, лет десять?

Камски, к своей чести, похоже, испытывал, по крайней мере, какую-то долю вины, судя по тому, как он ненадолго опустил взгляд.   
— Да.

— Мог бы и встретиться со мной, знаешь ли.

— Я тогда был зол, — фразы были коротки, отрывисты. Камски явно не желал обсуждать эту тему в их присутствии, если вообще желал.

— Я говорил, что тебе нужно было просто подыграть им, Элайджа, — Карл вздохнул, поправив на шее свой цветастый шарф с геометрическим рисунком. Маркус нахмурился. О чем они говорят? Такое чувство, что они свели вместе двух людей, которые разговаривают только загадками. Что в принципе логично. Это будто бы был их собственный язык, будто партия в шахматы, товарищеская, но опасная. И в нее играли двое мужчин, очень влиятельных в своих сферах, которые не боялись резко уколоть друг друга острыми замечаниями.

Камски скрестил руки на груди, уставившись прямо в глаза Карла. Острый ледяной взгляд столкнулся с более мягким.   
— Ну, да. Но в итоге же все получилось.

Художник не отступил, продолжая ритмично постукивать кончиками пальцев по подлокотникам своего инвалидного кресла.   
— Но в тот момент ты был зол... чувствовал себя преданным. Это тоже была часть твоего плана?

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, Карл? — Камски поставил ноги прямо, наклонившись вперед. Небольшая морщинка, появившееся между бровей мужчины и показавшая, что он расстроен, была самым искренним выражением, которое Маркус когда-либо видел на его лице. — Что ты был прав?

— Нет, совсем нет, — Карл просто улыбнулся ему, так же нечитаемо, как и улыбался сам Камски. Маркусу пришла в голову мысль, что, возможно, эти двое понимали друг друга так, как большинство других не понимали. Были значительные параллели в том, как они общались друг с другом, и, возможно, поэтому они стали такими хорошими друзьями когда-то. — Я просто хочу знать, изменился ли ты, вот и все.

На совсем краткий миг глаза старика дернулись в сторону Коннора. RK800 сидел в замешательстве и смутился еще больше, когда Камски внезапно сел ровно, чтобы посмотреть прямо на художника, выглядя при этом почти взволнованно, несмотря на то, что его голос звучал привычно нейтрально. 

— ...Я совсем не изменился. К чему этот вопрос?

Карл снова скользнул взглядом между ними с Коннором, задержавшись на секунду, прежде чем он, наконец, ответил:   
— Да так. Просто наблюдение. Я не могу побеспокоиться о своем старом друге?

Тон его голоса звучал легко и дразняще, но глаза смотрели задумчиво, будто бы пытаясь что-то выяснить.

Камски слегка поджал губы, но ничего не ответил.

Будто бы не обратив внимания, старый художник продолжил:   
— Несмотря ни на что, похоже, твоя заинтересованность андроидами и их свободой воли _и правда_ принесла свои плоды. В этом была твоя цель, когда ты подарил мне Маркуса?

Маркус вскинул взгляд. На самом деле ему тоже было это интересно. Несмотря на то, что все андроиды способны передавать друг другу биты и части кода, и, таким образом, распространять девиацию, он, похоже, был единственным, кто мог обращать других на расстоянии. И действительно ли это было просто совпадением то, что он достался Карлу?

Камски лишь пожал плечами.   
— Такая мысль могла закрасться мне в голову. Но это не было моей конечной целью. Мне было интересно посмотреть, к чему это приведет, а особенно, когда он остался с тобой, в атмосфере, которая была благодатна для развития свободы воли. Плюс я обеспечил тебя андроидом, который подходил под твои эстетические взгляды и удовлетворял твои нужды, таким образом убив двух зайцев одним выстрелом.

Наступило короткое молчание, пока все переваривали услышанное. На данном этапе, собрав воедино кусочки из настоящего и прошлых разговоров, Маркус мог сделать вывод, что Камски, без сомнения, приложил руку к созданию событий, произошедших в Детройте. Однако, вместо того, чтобы принять на себя роль кукловода, который двигал бы их в нужном направлении, он, возможно, просто хотел понаблюдать, смогут ли его создания однажды превзойти человечество. Так или иначе, он развлекался возможностью какого-либо исхода. Такое чувство, что изобретатель видел весь город как один большой эксперимент с котом Шредингера, а самого себя как наблюдателя, который в конце откроет коробку и посмотрит, разрушился город или же стал процветать.

— Значит, ты посеял семена девиации еще много лет назад, — тихо произнес Коннор.

— И наблюдал, как они растут, — согласно кивнул Камски, все еще сохраняя удивительно хладнокровный вид. — Хотя, если быть честным, я даже не был уверен, что они вообще прорастут. Если да, то я стал бы создателем нового разумного вида и осуществил следующую ступень своего исследования. Если нет... что ж, тогда Киберлайф продолжила бы в том же духе.

Маркус присоединился к разговору, чувствуя чуть ли не головокружение от всей этой новой свалившейся на них информации.   
— Вы должны были знать, что новая линейка RK не получит поддержки. Не тогда, когда это могло помешать прибыли компании, а пиар стал бы сущим кошмаром. 

Даже если он не очень хорошо знал, как вести бизнес, базовых знаний об этом и о том, что представляет собой совет директоров, казалось достаточным, чтобы предугадать исход и риски. И тем не менее, Камски все равно пошел на это.

Карл приподнял бровь.   
— Помнится, именно об этом я и говорил ему лет десять назад. Элайджа никогда не слушает. Он может быть тем еще упрямым ублюдком. И когда его клинит на чем-то, он не может отпустить это, — почему-то его взгляд снова переместился вбок, остановившись на Конноре. Внезапно показалось, что он теперь говорил не о ситуации с Киберлайф. — ...Обе стороны потом страдают.

Челюсть Камски напряглась, мышца на щеке запульсировала. О чем бы сейчас не говорил Карл, он был явно задет этим и очень недоволен предметом разговора.   
— Поэтому я пыта... поэтому я отпустил.

— Правда? — спокойно выразил свое сомнение Карл, не пропустив ни одного выпада. Бывший генеральный директор посмотрел с прищуром, но ничего не сказал. Воздух вокруг них будто стал спертым.

Коннор переводил взгляд с одного человека на другого, явно смутившись внезапным непонятным поворотом их разговора. Саймон глянул на Маркуса, пытаясь намекнуть ему. И внезапно суть разговора для него прояснилась. _Ох_.

Так, вот почему Камски ведет себя отстраненно.  
Но в то же время, это было нелогично. Если Камски так зациклен на Конноре, то зачем пытаться отпустить его? Насколько знал Маркус, RK800 влюблен в изобретателя. Если чувство взаимны, то зачем же тогда усложнять ситуацию? Да, большинство из окружения Коннора думает, что Камски плохо влияет на андроида, но с каких это пор его волнует их мнение? Разве он не достаточно высокого о себе мнения, раз ведет себя так, будто само его присутствие – уже благодать?

Или же это просто маска? Самые холодные люди – те, кто построил стены вокруг своих слабостей? Те, кто думают, что если разрушат их, то это закончится ничем иным, как гибелью всего живого? Трудно угадать, к какому типу относился Камски.  
Людей вообще трудно понять, в особенности Элайджу Камски. У этого человека столько масок, что кажется, будто снять их все невозможно.

Хотя, _наверное_ , Коннор начал преуспевать в этом, что не удавалось никому, и поэтому-то его сейчас отталкивают.

Это казалось маловероятным, но все же вполне возможным. Маркус все еще мало знал о Камски как о человеке, но чем больше он наблюдал за их взаимодействием с Карлом, тем более _человечной_ казалась эта загадка.

— Это те друзья, которых ты приводил в прошлый раз, верно? Коннор и Саймон? — Маркус вскинулся на резкую смену темы. Карл указал жестом на андроидов, теперь обращаясь к ним. Камски продолжал молчаливо злиться, хоть RK200 и не мог сказать, выглядел ли он глубоко погрузившимся в свои мысли или просто пытался заморозить пол своим ледяным взглядом. Похоже, слова Карла задели его за живое.

Коннор же, казалось, не обратил особого внимания на то, какой сеанс психоанализа только что произошел. Он вежливо улыбнулся Карлу.   
— Да. Простите, что мы снова так внезапно.

Карл махнул рукой, не обращая никакого внимания на бывшего директора, который до сих пор сидел с каменным выражением лица.   
— Без проблем. У меня редко бывают гости, так что то, что Маркус собрал вас всех здесь – для меня приятная смена обстановки, — его глаза на секунду переместились к Саймону, и Маркусу пришлось заставить тириум схлынуть с лица. Черт возьми, не надо было ему в прошлый раз спрашивать у Карла совета. Он надеялся, что старый художник не заострит на этом внимания, но куда там. — У вас двоих все нормально сейчас?

Щеки Саймона приобрели легкий голубой оттенок, и он немного запнулся, явно сбитый с толку.   
— Ээ... да. Наверное.

Карл улыбнулся, удовлетворенный ответом, и наклонился чуть вперед в своем кресле.   
— Хорошо. Маркус так переживал, когда навещал меня в прошлый раз. Надо было его видеть. Раньше я никогда не видел его настолько нервным. Ходил туда-сюда и строил предположения быстрее, чем я мог среагировать.

Если бы тириум мог вызывать химические ожоги у андроидов, у Маркуса бы сейчас все лицо пылало. Он наотрез отказывался смотреть на Саймона и теперь, так же, как и Камски, буравил взглядом пол. Карл совершенно не жалел его. Андроид чувствовал себя, почти как ребенок, чей папа рассказывал перед всеми позорные истории из его детства. Что в принципе хорошо описывает то, что сейчас происходит.

Саймон издал легкий смешок, и Маркус глянул на него немного обиженно, хоть и понимал, что сдержать улыбку здесь трудно.   
— Прости, — извинился перед ним блондин, и в самом деле выглядя, к своей чести, немного виноватыми, прикрыв ладонью улыбку. — Я просто приятно удивлен, что ты так сильно переживал из-за наших отношений. Я редко вижу, как ты теряешь самообладание.

— Я стараюсь не делать из этого привычку, — пробормотал Маркус, но в его голосе не звучало недовольства. Да, это было все еще унизительно, но яркая улыбка Саймона почти стоила того.

Карл наблюдал за ними с умиротворением на лице, сложив локти на подлокотники кресла, и заговорил снова, только более серьезным тоном.  
— Я рад за тебя, Маркус. Ты не позволил этому миру изменить тебя. Наоборот, ты выразил свою позицию и заставил себя выслушать. Я горжусь тобой... — он сделал паузу, а затем улыбнулся, — ...сын.

_Сын._

RK200, конечно, и так уже знал, что за прошедшие годы у них с Карлом сложились близкие семейные отношения, и художник определенно стал для него отцовской фигурой. В конце концов, это Карл научил его всему, что он знал сейчас: все эти уроки жизни, которыми он до сих пор дорожит, все эти принципы и философские идеи, которые спасали его, когда он бывал растерян. Но услышать, как Карл вслух называет его _сыном_...

Маркус проглотил застрявший ком в горле и почувствовал, как Саймон сжал его руку. На краткий миг он ощутил жжение от предательски подступающих слез, прежде чем с силой сморгнуть их.   
— ...Спасибо, Карл.

Старый художник мягко улыбнулся ему, до невозможности по-доброму и понимающе, как это часто бывало.

Это напомнило Маркусу об изначальной цели его идеи с визитом: как именно Камски и Карл стали друзьями? Кроме язвительного чувства юмора, которым оба мужчины виртуозно владели (правда, в исполнении Камски звучало намного больнее), они были совершенно разными.

Интересно, перейдет ли он черту этим вопросом? Но в этом же нет ничего такого, верно? Все-таки это вполне обычный вопрос. Возможно, увидев вживую, как Камски настороженно на все реагирует, RK200 начал побаиваться спрашивать о прошлом. Он не хотел, чтобы эта встреча закончилась их презрением друг к другу. 

— Карл, если ты не против, я хотел спросить, как вы познакомились с мистером Камски?

Все зависли от смены темы разговора. Карл всегда делал это так плавно, что редко кто замечал (или к тому времени, когда замечали, было уже поздно), но, к сожалению, не все столь талантливы. Маркус немного неловко поерзал от взглядов, направленных на него.

И, как ни странно, из всех именно Камски вызвался ответить на его вопрос.  
— Странный вопрос, но, полагаю, от этого только интересней, — он не выглядел настороженным, и Маркус медленно осознал, что он, сам того не заметив, все это время сидел, не дыша. Даже если он не доверял бывшему генеральному директору, это не обязательно означает, что ему хотелось позлить его. — Не понимаю, почему все думают, что мое прошлое настолько интересное... Однако же, я познакомился с Карлом, когда еще учился в университете. Мне было тогда четырнадцать или пятнадцать лет. Тогда я еще только подумывал о том, чтобы основать Киберлайф, еще не создал Хлою. Это имя самой первой модели RT600. С Карлом меня познакомила моя руководительница на художественной выставке, куда она была приглашена. Мы поладили.

Лоб Карла сморщился от того, что его брови высоко приподнялись, в глазах танцевало искреннее удивление.   
— Поладили? Ты имеешь ввиду, когда ты стоял напротив одной из моих картин и критиковал движение неосимволистов?

Камски беззастенчиво фыркнул от смеха.   
— Твоя картина проповедовала о мире, в котором технологии и индустриализация еще не поглотили силу мистики и веры. _Естественно_ , я ее раскритиковал. Не было еще чего-то более отличающегося от того мира, который хотел создать я. Кроме того, все хорошо, что хорошо кончается. Ты подошел ко мне и...

— Ты вел себя, как упрямый эгоист на протяжении всего разговора.

— ...и мы разговорились. В итоге все кончилось тем, что ты повернулся к Аманде и сказал "мне нравится этот парень", — закончил Камски, проигнорировав реплику Карла. — Даже я был удивлен.

Карл просто усмехнулся, явно не обидевшись на тогдашнее дерзкое поведение Камски. Маркусу трудно представить, что тогда изобретатель был еще совсем подростком. 

— Ну да, ты выдвинул очень убедительный аргумент. Взять кого-то, вроде тебя, под свое крыло – так похоже на Аманду, — его лицо посерьезнело, и он аккуратно сложил руки на коленях. — Жаль, что она покинула нас так рано.

Маркус заметил краем глаза, как замер Коннор, и тут же посочувствовал ему. Он до сих пор не знал, что точно произошло, но в курсе о существовании искусственного интеллекта, который был создан по подобию руководительницы Камски и который находился в чертогах разума Коннора. Он уверен, что Коннор рад освободиться от ее приказов, но в то же время он понимал, что RK800 не всегда злился на нее. В какой-то мере, этот искусственный интеллект, возможно, был для передового прототипа тем, кому он доверял до того, как все изменилось. Ее потеря... он уверен, что у Коннора смешанные чувства на этот счет.

Затерявшись в своих мыслях, Маркус почти пропустил еще один взгляд, направленный на Коннора. Тот тоже его не заметил. RK200 слегка откинулся назад, повернувшись как раз в тот момент, когда Камски отвел взгляд. Это произошло быстро... слишком быстро, чтобы Маркус дал точную оценку этому движению, но он мог поклясться, что в один краткий миг Камски выглядел... взволнованным, даже обеспокоенным. Но что бы это ни было, уже прошло.

И все же... услышав про Камски, который вел себя, как эгоистичный подросток, услышав, как легко он перебрасывается словечками с Карлом, увидев вспышку волнения о чем-то, что уже давно прошло...

Может, бывший генеральный директор и был своего рода злодеем или целеустремленным социопатом, как Маркус думал о нем изначально. Тем, кто по щелчку пальцев менял стороны, тем, кто, в конце концов, предаст их всех. Несмотря на то, что андроиды являются сверхинтеллектуальными существами, то, что Камски их создал, все равно вызывало беспокойство. Маркус не имел надлежащего представления о реальной степени его способностей, и поэтому это делало его вполне возможной угрозой, в особенности с вероятностью утечки информации в виде визитов Коннора.

Естественно, Маркус никоим образом не проникся внезапным уважением к Камски из-за парочки взаимодействий с ним. Это было бы нелепо. Однако это не означало, что он не мог начать доверять ему чуть больше. В конце концов, Карл однажды сказал ему, что доверие начинается с сомнений. Сомневайся в людях, ибо это намного лучше, чем безразличие, и в процессе общения пойми их.

Ему нравилось думать, что он начал понимать изобретателя немного лучше. И если уж он чувствовал это, то... насколько глубоко тогда капнул Коннор, чтобы влюбиться?  
RK800 никогда не говорил ему о своих чувствах напрямую, и по большей части их взаимодействия с Камски казались платоническими на первый взгляд, но Маркус и так все понимал. Не только по тому, что происходило сейчас, но и увидев их вместе во время видеозвонка. Все было понятно по ощущениям и по энергетике, которую они излучали.

Странно. Он думал, что у них все взаимно. И тем не менее, все действия Камски сегодня говорили об обратном.

Этот мыслительный процесс оставался в его сознании до конца визита. В итоге, это стало настолько раздражать, что он решил все-таки поднять эту тему, когда Камски усадил их (после того, как андроид-сиделка уложил Карла в постель) и начал работать над подключением Маркуса к своему ноутбуку для обещанной диагностики. 

— Могу я поговорить с вами наедине?

Камски замер, приподняв бровь, прежде чем продолжил открывать панель на предплечье Маркуса. Армированный пластик подчинился, синтетическая кожа отступила по локоть. Он вставил USB кабель, прежде чем ответить, глазами сфокусировавшись на ноутбуке и быстро проводя пальцами по клавишам. 

— Я не против, но тебе следует предупредить своих друзей. Они смотрят на меня так, будто я попытаюсь убить тебя, если оставить нас наедине. 

Говорил он так же вальяжно, как и обычно, но что-то все равно сквозило.

Маркус повернулся к Саймону с Коннором, на лицах которых была смесь волнения и растерянности, правда, скорее всего, по разным причинам, учитывая, что Коннор, похоже, все больше и больше разрывался из-за своей преданности им обоим по мере того, как росла его привязанность к Камски. В голове что-то щелкнуло... возможно, именно поэтому в голосе Камски сейчас прозвучало что-то сродни горечи. Он думает, что Коннор переживает, что он может навредить Маркусу? _"Все нормально"_ — отправил он сообщение через их сеть. — _"Я смогу за себя постоять._ _Я просто хочу кое-что прояснить"._

Они оба неохотно кивнули. Саймон поднялся, чтобы уйти, и Коннор последовал за ним, но остановился перед самым выходом, поколебавшись.   
— Элайджа...

— Я немного занят, Коннор, — прервал его Камски. Слова прозвучали отмерено и отрывисто, холодные голубые глаза продолжали смотреть в экран ноутбука. Он даже ничего не печатал. Просто активно избегал взгляда RK800.

Коннор прикусил нижнюю губу, приказав себе промолчать, и звук его шагов медленно отдалился.

Наступила долгая тишина, подкрепленная неловкостью, от которой потяжелел воздух после жесткого отказа. Единственным звуком, который время от времени нарушал тишину, было быстрое нажатие по клавишам клавиатуры, пока Камски настраивал систему диагностики для ее запуска.

— Почему вы вдруг так холодны с ним? — наконец задал свой вопрос Маркус, стараясь не двигать рукой. Он не ожидал, что диагностика по ощущениям такая странная... почти как проникновение в личное пространство. Но сейчас были более важные проблемы. Он больше не понимал динамику их отношений. Что случилось с атмосферой домашнего уюта, которую он ощутил, когда увидел их тогда вместе? Она почти исчезла, будто бы ее вообще никогда не было. Коннор выглядел по праву обиженным, уже долгое время андроид не позволял себе показывать свою уязвимость. Последний раз, когда Маркус видел его таким неуверенным в себе, таким разбитым и в дисгармонии с собой, было во время их первой встречи на грузовом судне "Иерихон". Он не мог не встать на защиту своего друга. — Пару дней назад между вами как будто все было хорошо.

— Мир изменчив, — расплывчато ответил Камски и нажал "enter," совсем не заинтересованный темой разговора. Пошел тихий жужжащий звук как от ноутбука, так и от внутренних схем Маркуса, почти неразличимый, на уровне тихого гула. Маркус был благодарен, так как это сделало весь процесс немного менее угрожающим. Камски посмотрел на него, пока с опытной легкостью вводил еще несколько значений. — Прошло сколько, несколько лет с твоей последней диагностики? Должен предупредить, что это не самые приятные ощущения, если помнишь.

Перед глазами Маркуса на мгновение вспыхнули цифры. Он моргнул, стараясь не слишком дезориентироваться от новых ощущений. Он не хотел потерять равновесие или отвлечься. И он определенно не собирался позволить поддаться попытке Камски уйти от разговора. 

— Не очень. Я знаю, что видел тогда, и не похоже, что вы разыгрывали представление.

— Может, я просто хороший актер, — бросил Камски, в тон голоса снова начал закрадываться холод.

Ледяной взгляд стал почти стальным, не пробиваемым, но RK200 не стал поддаваться и не отвел своего взгляда. 

— Не настолько.

Камски промолчал, и на мгновение Маркус подумал, что на этот раз он действительно перешел черту, надавив слишком сильно. Может, это была не самая лучшая идея спрашивать о таком, будучи подключенным к устройству, во власти того самого человека, которого он допрашивает. Однако изобретатель, в итоге, заговорил, подтянув очки и зажав переносицу. 

— Уверен, ты согласишься со мной. Я _не подхожу_ Коннору. Будет лучше, если он увидит мою сущность и просто сдастся.

— Вашу сущность?

Камски резко усмехнулся с горьким смешком.   
— Я не пытаюсь давить на жалость. Такой человек, как я просто не подходит для таких отношений, которых хочется Коннору, вот и все.

Маркус немного помолчал, давая себе время переварить.   
— То есть вы имеете ввиду, что ведете себя так, потому что думаете, что Коннору захочется светлых и радужных отношений, а вы не можете дать ему этого?

— Разве не всем этого хочется? — спросил Камски, выгнув бровь, глазами просматривая ряды из цифр и показателей, появляющихся на экране. — Это точно будут отношения, которые напоминают _такую_ погоду, как сегодня, если уж проводить аналогии.

Маркус нахмурился. Коннор не похож на того, кто предпочитает что-то слишком запутанное, это точно. Однако RK800 еще и невероятно верный и неважно, насколько сложная или запутанная ситуация, он будет с тобой до конца. Но Камски прав. Если уж быть предельно честным с собой, то Маркус пришел бы к тому же выводу. Он _и пришел_ к тому же выводу в прошлом... казалось бы, это был неизбежный итог, который привел бы к тому, что Камски сделал бы Коннору больно.

Но...

— А _сейчас_ вы не делаете ему больно? Разве не больно вам _обоим_ от ваших действий? 

Почему бы просто не освободить его, как бы ужасно это не звучало, если Камски действительно не хочет быть с ним? Людей так сложно понять.

Камски молчал. Гул постепенно прекратился, и короткий сигнал от ноутбука оповестил, как подумал Маркус, об окончании диагностики. Что-то тяжелое отразилось на его лице.

— ...Полагаю, что отпустить его оказалось для меня труднее, чем я думал.

Внезапно, Маркус вспомнил о разговоре, который произошел ранее между ними с Карлом.

 _"Я отпускаю" —_ сказал тогда Камски _._  
 _"Правда?"_ — усомнился Карл, строго посмотрев на него.

Что-то встало на место, и лидер девиантов расширил глаза от догадки.   
— Вы хотите сказать, что действительно чувствуете что-то в ответ?

И опять, он ответил не сразу. Интересно, бывший директор всегда так подолгу молчит во время неприятных ему разговоров? Камски вытащил USB из предплечья Маркуса, и андроид убрал руку, вставив обратно пластину и отрешенно потерев то место, куда вернулся скин, пока ждал ответа. На этот раз мертвое затишье было настолько длительным, что Маркус начал думать, что так и не получит ответа на свой вопрос, однако...

— Я не знаю, — наконец сказал Камски тихим и осторожным невыразительным тоном, но за его словами стояло что-то почти уязвимое, прямо у самой поверхности. Впервые его ответ оставил у Маркуса впечатление того, что это было близко к правде, а не как обычно, просто туманным избеганием прямого ответа.

Его впечатления об этом человеке за сегодня будто прокатились на американских горках.  
Ветер продолжал завывать за окном, снег стучал о закаленное стекло, заглушив звук печатания по клавишам. RK200 решил потратить время на то, чтобы поизучать Камски и пробежаться по заметкам, которые он сделал в системе. Возможно, он был настолько поглощен тем фактом, что Камски был во всех смыслах их богом, что в конечном итоге не мог видеть дальше этой первоначальной идеи, ко всему прочему, переживая еще и за Коннора. Нельзя сказать, что он хорошо узнал Камски за проведенное время, но, по крайней мере, похоже, у них возникла некая форма взаимоуважения. Во всяком случае, Камски проявил к Маркусу некоторый интерес, и от Карла он узнал, что если бывший директор не считает, что ты достоин того, чтобы тратить на тебя свое время, то он даже не станет заморачиваться. А по стандартам Камски "достоин, чтобы тратить на тебя время" обычно означает либо что-то особенно важное, либо что-то очень необычное.

В общем и целом, за сегодня он многое узнал о ситуации Коннора. Может, их отношения не так уж и невозможны, как он думал, при условии, конечно, что Камски разберется со своими чувствами.

Маркус мог бы посмеяться над своими мыслями. С каких пор он начал влезать в чужую личную жизнь?

Он предположил, что это связано с наличием друзей, которых он считает семьей. Андроиды, конечно, не могут быть связаны с биологической точки зрения, но он считает, что эмоциональная привязанность важнее крови. Коннор для него, как младший брат, несмотря на то, что все началось не так гладко. Тот же самый защитный инстинкт он ощущает по отношению к остальным своим друзьям и своему народу в целом. Они все связаны друг с другом, так или иначе.

Он лишь надеется, что однажды можно будет сказать то же самое о людях и андроидах.

— Хорошие новости: с твоей системой все в порядке, поэтому, если не передумаешь, я не вижу препятствий для установки апгрейда, — Маркус поднял взгляд, когда изобретатель заговорил, явно успев взять себя в руки. Быстро он. RK200 впечатлен этим умением, но была ли это лишь поверхностная маска, он не знал. Но _больше_ всего его нервирует то, что его голос прозвучал почти разочарованно на тот факт, что Маркус был в отличном рабочем состоянии. Может, ему это показалось скучным, кто знает. Сейчас как никогда было трудно понять, о чем думает этот человек. — Все выглядит в норме. Твой правый глаз принадлежал другому андроиду, однако биокомпонент #8087q совместив с твоим собственным оптическим модулем. То же самое можно сказать о твоих ногах, аудиопроцессоре и регуляторе тириумного насоса. Это не оригинальные компоненты, из которых ты был собран, — бывший директор выгнул бровь. — Что с тобой произошло до Иерихона?

В памяти Маркуса неосознанно прокрутилось видео с искажениями. Та ночь на свалке... наполненная умирающими или уже деактивированными андроидами, которые тянулись к нему и кричали о помощи. Он почти забрал регулятор у андроида, который умолял не убивать его. В тот момент это было так заманчиво, чисто из-за неизбежного страха за собственную жизнь. Однако же Маркус, в итоге, побрел дальше по дождливой пустоши, оставив андроида в покое. Он просто... не смог, даже если ему самому угрожало отключение. В конце концов, он наткнулся на уже деактивированного андроида и забрал его регулятор. Это была ужасная ночка.

Однако в эту же ночь для него все изменилось. Если бы он не очнулся там и не увидел всех этих гниющих андроидов и разбросанных повсюду биокомпонентов и конечностей, будто они всего лишь мусор, возможно, Маркуса сейчас бы здесь не было, и он не боролся бы за то, во что верил.

Странно быть почти благодарным за те изменения, которые произошли в нем после того, как он увидел истинный мир. Маркус был счастлив с Карлом, и он многому научился. Но на деле все оказалось совсем по-другому, и, если бы не те жертвы, которые пришлось принести на их пути, RK200 сказал бы, что он рад, что выбрался из своей зоны комфорта.

— Много чего, — заключил он, смотря куда-то в пустоту и просматривая свежие воспоминания, а Камски больше ничего не спрашивал. Возможно, между ними _действительно_ выстроилось некое нестандартное понимание друг друга.

Послышался быстрый стук в стену, около проема двери, за которым появился Саймон в полном ужасе.   
— Маркус, ты должен это видеть.

Маркус тут же поднялся со своего места, и даже Камски свел брови в легком замешательстве из-за сумбурного голоса обычно спокойного PL600.   
— Что такое?

— Со мной только что связался Джош. Президент Уоррен объявила о срочной пресс-конференции. Скоро начнется. Думаю, это насчет ее решения.

На пару мгновений в голове RK200 стало абсолютно пусто.  
Он готовился к этому моменту, говорил себе, что какой бы ни был результат, они все равно будут двигаться дальше по мере своих возможностей. Однако теперь, когда скоро должны объявить решение, Маркус не мог не почувствовать прилив сомнений, охвативший его систему.

— Ничего не поделаешь, — сказал Камски, закрыв крышку ноутбука и поднявшись со своего места. Он выглядел намного спокойнее, чем Маркус, и почему-то ему стало от этого немного легче. Может, это из-за того, что его спокойствие напоминает ему, что не важно, каков будет результат, они просто должны продолжать двигаться дальше. Они сделали все, что могли. — Момент истины.

Маркус кивнул немного онемело и последовал вместе с бывшим генеральным директором и Саймоном в гостиную, где на диване уже расположился Коннор, напряженно смотря в экран телевизора. Его карие глаза, смотрящие обычно с теплом, сейчас были сужены от волнения.  
Такое ощущение, что все, что сейчас мог чувствовать RK200 – это громкое биение собственного тириумного насоса и шум прилива голубой крови к ушам. Даже очень, очень слабый гул его механизмов, на что обычно он даже не обращал внимания, казался как никогда громким, пока он медленно присаживался рядом с другом. Саймон присел рядом с ним, положив руку ему на спину в знак поддержки, но он едва чувствовал ее. Все тело будто оцепенело, пока они ждали, затаив дыхание, уставившись на пустую трибуну и множество микрофонов на экране.

После невыносимо долгого ожидания, откуда-то сбоку послышался стук каблуков, и наконец-то, _наконец-то_ на экране появилась президент. Среди толпы, присутствующей в Вашингтоне, где сейчас проводится конференция, наступила резкая тишина.  
Весь особняк тоже замер в тревожном молчании, только вспышки камер иногда ее прерывали. Даже Камски наклонился вперед, сдвинувшись на ручке дивана.

— Спасибо за ваше терпение и время, — начала президент Уоррен с бесстрастным выражением лица. Интересно, это потому что она хорошо умеет скрывать эмоции или это просто демонстрация того, насколько ей безразлична судьба сомнительных машин? — После тщательного обдумывания, я приняла окончательное решение. Это было непросто, но я уверена, что это будет наилучший шаг в сторону будущего благополучия.

 _Пожалуйста_ , подумал Маркус, он весь напрягся. _Пожалуйста_.

Президент Уоррен вобрала воздух в легкие, а затем открыла рот, чтобы произнести...

_БАШНЯ КИБЕРЛАЙФ, 42 ЭТАЖ: УПРАВЛЕНИЕ_   
_17:12:19_   
**➤** __**RK900**

В последнее время его работа ограничивалась нахождением в Киберлайф и прохождением различных тестов и улучшений или сопровождением директоров, когда у них были встречи.

Даже RK900 показалось немного странным, что они так сильно полагаются на андроидов, используя их для обеспечения безопасности и душевного спокойствия, и в то же время видят в девиантах лишь непредсказуемых машин.

В этом есть некоторая логика. Наверное, это можно сравнить с утилизацией инструмента после его неисправности.

Почему-то, несмотря на логичное принятие этого факта, RK900 было трудно воспринимать это как должное.

За последние дни, ему много чего трудно было принять. Каждый случай порождал новую волну сомнений, от которой он беспощадно пытался отбрыкиваться.

Но это его проблемы. Он все еще способен идеально следовать приказам и выполнять свою работу. Его это не волнует. _Не волнует_.

И снова, трое директоров собрались вокруг стола в одной из переговорных. Даниэлла потягивала кофе, стуча идеально накрашенными красными ногтями по белому керамику чашки, как всегда, уставившись в телефон. Филип сидел в своем ноутбуке, променяв Солитер на Сапера. RK900 подметил, что у мужчины было странное пристрастие к очень старым играм, несмотря на мощную комплектацию своего ноутбука. Джейсон отвечал на чей-то e-mail, сосредоточенно нахмурив брови, когда Даниэлла подала голос.   
— Она озвучила решение.

Филип усмехнулся.   
— Очевидно. Сегодня последний день. Если она хочет хорошей репутации в глазах общественности, она не может просто позволить закону проскочить без ее участия.

Даниэлла одарила его испепеляющим взглядом, в котором буквально читалось _"тебя не спрашивали"_. Она повернулась к Джейсону, отодвинув чашку в сторону. Пар поднялся к потолку, и RK900 проследил за ним своими серебристыми глазами.   
— Место проведения утверждено, и все остальное тоже готово. Филип согласовал все с исследовательским отделом, и они будут готовы как раз к мероприятию. Как идут дела с твоей стороны? Должно быть, трудно найти трещину в его защите.

Директор по совершенствованию покачал головой, раздражительно цокнув языком и прищурив взгляд.   
— Он всю жизнь был настолько закрыт, что почти невозможно найти хоть что-то. Нет практически ничего, что можно использовать против него.

Филип откинулся назад и скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая за тем, как разлетается виртуальное конфетти в честь его победы в раунде.   
— Значит, думай неординарно. Мы не можем просто _похитить_ его, если у него не будет стимула пойти с нами, поэтому тебе все-таки лучше что-нибудь найти.

— Да, если ты сможешь как-то убедить его подчиниться добровольно, то получится менее сумбурно, особенно перед мероприятием, — добавила Даниэлла, скривившись. — И вообще, не забывай, что у меня ушло много времени на его планирование. Я не хочу разбираться с прессой, которая точно устроит нам ад, если вдруг этот вечер закончится кровопролитием.

Диод RK900 окрасился в желтый. Должно быть, они говорят об Элайдже Камски. Было несколько обсуждений в пределах его слышимости, прежде чем лаборант отключил его, насчет возвращения бывшего генерального директора (и что более важно, его инновационного гения) обратно в компанию против его воли. Видимо, все дипломатические попытки провалились. Он сам никогда не виделся с ним, но из того, что он слышал и читал в своей базе данных, Камски представлял из себя довольно сложную загадку. Однако у каждого человека есть своя слабость. Его кураторам осталось только найти ее.

По какой бы то ни было причине, мысль о победе Киберлайф нравилась ему все меньше и меньше.

— О чем задумался, RK900? — вопрос Джейсона, проницательный, как и всегда, прервал тишину. Должно быть, он увидел, как сменился цвет диода.  
Андроид молчал, рассматривая ограниченный список вариантов ответа. Светящееся колечко на виске замерцало.  
— RK900, докладывай.

_[ Подчиниться_ _приказу. ]_

В голове прозвучало распоряжение, резко и грубо, как никогда раньше, и он открыл рот, подчинившись приказу.   
— У каждого человека есть слабое место. Возможно, вам следует учесть ваши недавние взаимодействия с Камски вместо того, что вы знаете о его прошлом.

Все трое глубоко задумались.

А потом Джейсон внезапно сел прямо, его стул заскрипел по полу от резкого движения. Двое других директоров посмотрели на него с удивлением.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Филип, вскинув бровь.

Глаза Джейсона переключились на RK900, выражение его лица было вдумчивым, почти пугающим.   
— RK900, получи доступ к архивам и воспроизведи видео, записанное на камере шлема Агента 73.

Андроид выслушал перечисленные местоположение в координатах и время. Видео было записано несколько недель назад и, согласно его базе данных, на окраинах Детройта, рядом с озером. Странный запрос, но у него был приказ. RK900 закрыл глаза, перебирая записи Киберлайф, к которым у него был доступ, и, в конце концов, нашел нужный файл, который совпадал по названным параметрам.

Он раскрыл ладонь, открыв видео в виде проекции и расширил ее.

Что-то схожее с... это что, тошнота? Он не мог сказать точно, но с его системами было что-то не так, пока он смотрел видео вместе с людьми. Половина изображения была закрыта спиной Джейсона. Видимо, агент держался позади него. Но лица, с которыми его куратор разговаривал на видео были очень знакомы и четко различимы.

Это девиант RK800, Коннор, и сам бывший генеральный директор, Элайджа Камски, хоть и очень отличающийся от своего облика 2028 года.

RK900 наблюдал за тем, как Камски выступил вперед перед Коннором. В его исполнении движение было едва уловимым, но все же очень заметным, поскольку Джейсон на видео сделал особенно едкий комментарий.

Андроид тут же вспомнил о наблюдении, которое он произнес вслух.  
 _У каждого человека есть_ _слабое_ _место._

Чувство ужаса на мгновение сжало его грудь (но почему?), когда видео закончилось и губы Джейсона медленно расползлись в удовлетворенной улыбке.   
— Достаточно. Спасибо.

RK900 медленно опустил ладонь, а его куратор обернулся к своим коллегам. Диод андроида снова замерцал от голубого к желтому, а затем быстро к красному, прежде чем вернуться к своему обычному ярко лазурному, но в этот раз никто этого не заметил. Глаза Джейсона, холодные и полыхающие синим пламенем, пробирали его до самого корпуса.

— Я знаю, что делать с Элайджей.


	17. Глава 17

_АВТОМОБИЛЬ CROWNECARS_   
_19:26:53_   
**➤** __**ЭЛАЙДЖА КАМСКИ**

Вокруг них падал снег, только уже в виде небольшого снегопада, а не вихря, как было до этого. Отопление в автономной машине было включено на полную мощность, согревая своих пассажиров и полностью охраняя их от ледяного пробирающего ветра за окном. В автомобиль была установлена новая функция: она сама измеряет температуру тела и автоматически регулирует температуру в салоне для оптимального комфорта. Но если пассажир желает настроить ее под себя, то такая возможность тоже имеется. Каждому свое.  
Обычно Элайджа наслаждался этими небольшими удобствами новых технологий (и поражался, насколько они иногда бесполезны), но сегодня его мысли блуждали где-то далеко.

Это должен был быть момент торжества.  
Но вместо этого была и продолжается до сих пор лишь вдумчивая мрачная тишина.  
Президент Уоррен приняла решение, но его значение сводило его с ума. Он ожидал одного, а получил другое. Он ошибся... а это бывает настолько редко, что сложившаяся ситуация вызывала еще больше опасений.

Элайджа думал, что самодовольная ухмылочка Граффа после того заседания в Капитолии значила, что пока Киберлайф сохраняла свое лицо перед общественностью с помощью поддержки девиантов, компания потянула бы за ниточки и заставила президента наложить вето. В конце концов, у них есть знакомые политики и бюрократы. Кристина Уоррен не исключение. Получился бы хороший расклад, и Маркус был бы вынужден снова начать бой или отступить. Это казалось наиболее вероятным объяснением.

_Если вы слышите_ _топот_ _копыт, сначала думайте о лошади, а только потом – о зебре._

И тем не менее, все-таки это оказались зебры.

Президент Уоррен подписала законопроект. Закон об андроидах должен быть реализован сразу же после его включения в публичный закон, а Иерихон должен получить свое собственное ответвление в правительстве для любых последующих предложений.

Все складывается в пользу андроидов. Они должны биться в конвульсиях от восторга. Но результаты тревожили не только Элайджу. Сомнительное решение отразилось беспокойством и на лицах Маркуса, Саймона и Коннора. Они, может, и не знают Джейсона Граффа так, как знает его он, но этим андроидам не понаслышке известно, как все может измениться в один момент.

В игре, в которую они сейчас играют, проигравшего съедают живьем.

Сейчас было ощущение затишья перед штормом. Трудно представить, что совет директоров так быстро сдался. Элайджа _отлично_ знает членов своей первой команды. Он не прилагал особых усилий для того, чтобы узнать, какие они люди, но он знает во всех подробностях об их целях и амбициях. Это и еще их интеллект – вот что заставило его работать с ними в первую очередь. Они точно не из тех, кто легко сдается. Вот почему публичные заявления и поддержка были настолько подозрительны. Не может быть все так просто. Им определенно стоит ждать подвоха с их стороны.

Он уставился в окно: мимо проносились пейзажи, расплывающиеся от белого покрова, которое накрыло практически все вокруг. Автономные снегоочистители уже выезжали на улицы, но дороги снова быстро оказались под снегом. Уже почти весна, но такое чувство, что зима настаивала на последнем испытании, прежде чем сдаться и уступить место другому времени года.

Элайджа испытывал смешанные чувства к снегу. Он не любил его, будучи ребенком, но, когда он стал постарше, совершенство свежевыпавшего снега пробудило в нем что-то. Осадки в виде ледяных кристалликов. Он никогда не был тем, кто ценил "прелесть любой погоды", его никогда к этому не тянуло, но снег эстетичен и, казалось, взывает к нему своей безупречностью. Чистый, понятный, нетронутый... скоро он растает, настолько быстро, что и не заметишь. В эти мимолетные мгновения чувствуешь какое-то странное спокойствие.

Но даже хлопья-льдинки не могли сейчас отвлечь его от тревожных мыслей. Все-таки пиком визита к Карлу стал не результат по закону об андроидах. У него в голове продолжал твориться хаос из собственных чувств.

— Скоро приедем, — зазвучал рядом с ним знакомый мягкий и хрипловатый голос. Вспомнишь...

Элайджа не идиот, далеко нет. Он понимал, что пока они проводили время вместе, его чувства по отношению к RK800 пересекли черту, которую он сам же начертил у себя в голове. Маркус, прямолинейный и не склонный подбирать слова, напомнил ему Карла. Яблоко от яблони. Они оба проявили особо раздражающий интерес к его поведению. У него свои на то причины. Почему это волнует других?

Состояние Коннора, конечно же. Об этом он тоже знает. В этом корень беспокойства Маркуса, корень его подозрительности и настороженности. Однако RK200 так, похоже, и не понял, что Элайджа отдалился от Коннора по той же причине.

Ему нужно перечертить ту линию на песке, пока она окончательно не исчезла под его собственными следами. Потому что Коннор хороший, невинный и до ужаса преданный. Потому что из романтических отношений с Элайджей ничего хорошего не выйдет. Это точно. Он знает себя лучше, чем кто-либо. Он плохой человек, и он был абсолютно доволен тем, что все это время избегал последствий своих действий... кроме того, что он почему-то, в итоге, совершенно запутался. Он не способен дать Коннору такие отношения, как, например, царили между Маркусом и PL600, и он видел эти тоскливые взгляды, время от времени появлявшиеся на лице RK800, когда тот смотрел на них и которых сам не замечал.

Элайджа не идиот, нет, но это не значит, что он спешил признать род своих чувств. Если он это признает, то все станет реальным. И на этот раз... он опасался, сможет ли он отступить от края пропасти, если позволит себе погрузиться в это. Даже сами эти переживания говорили о многом насчет его сомнений.

Но оказалось, что отступить от края для него уже тяжелее, чем он рассчитывал. Раненый взгляд Коннора в поместье причинял _боль_. Он заставил его физически почувствовать стеснение в груди и сжимание сердца. Внезапная вспышка боли была неожиданной, потому что для него это несвойственно. Даже сейчас, когда он визуализировал этот взгляд в голове (чертова фотографическая память), в нем отозвались отголоски тупой ноющей боли.

И андроид, стоявший утром посреди снежной бури в одной тонкой рубашке и черных брюках, беспокоился за _него_ , хотя Элайджа нормально чувствовал себя в своем пальто и жаловался на погоду просто из вредности. Его руки, застывшие в воздухе после того, как изобретатель отшатнулся от него, заставили сжаться что-то в груди. Он нахмурился, поднял ладонь к груди и сжал длинными пальцами ткань одежды.

— Элайджа? Что-то не так? — Коннор склонился к нему, смотря на него своими теплыми карими глазами, полными беспокойства, несмотря на смену поведения бывшего главы за последние пару дней.

Это и бесило, и разбивало ему сердце.

— Ничего, — Элайджа заслужил награду, серьезно, за то, что смог сказать это ровным тоном, снова отвернувшись к окну и сосредоточенно смотря на пролетающую мимо дорогу.

— Оу, — тихо сказал Коннор, поерзав на сидении и отрешенно перекидывая вечную монетку между пальцев. Он выглядел так, будто не был уверен, стоит ли продолжить.

Между ними, похоже, появилась дистанция.  
Это то, к чему и стремился Элайджа и до сих пор стремится, но все равно больно. Чувство, старое, как мир, почему-то до сих пор может прийти неожиданно.

Черт. Он весь состоял из оттенков серого, аккуратно прочерченных по холсту, а Коннор будто взял и расплескал на него банку с синей краской, состоящей из теплых взглядов и нежных улыбок, и любопытства, и безусловного беспокойства. Сначала Элайджа позволил ему это, даже ответил взаимностью, потому что хотел увидеть, какой получится цвет. Он был наблюдателем, катализатором. Но сейчас это стало на него по-настоящему _влиять_. Это _сбивает его с толку_ , и его бесит, что он совсем не испытывает чувства ненависти.

Элайджа, может, и не идиот, но это новообретенное замешательство определенно делает его таковым. Почему он продолжает цепляться за то, из чего, объективно, ничего хорошего не выйдет?

Ему необходимо заглушить эти мысли.

Изобретатель резко сел прямо и потянулся к сенсорной панели перед собой, проведя по ней пальцем, чтобы включить небольшой экран телевизора. Белый шум всегда помогал. По крайней мере тогда, когда он не мог поплавать в бассейне.

_— ...и народ продолжает выкрикивать вопросы как в негодовании, так и в поддержку деталей нового закона об_ _андроидах_ _._ _Киберлайф_ _, которых многие подозревают в том, что они внесли свою лепту в убеждении Конгресса о необходимости нового закона, выпустили официальное заявление, в котором говорится, что они поддерживают новый союз между людьми и машинами._

Так, ясно, кажется, это не лучший способ заглушить навязчивые мысли. Элайджа потянулся, чтобы выключить экран, когда Коннор внезапно подал тихий голос:   
— ...Это ведь не конец?

Прозвучало не как вопрос.

Элайджа криво улыбнулся, но без привычной веселости.   
— Нет, конечно.

— Но что, если мы просто надумали лишнего? — опять этот оптимизм. В последние дни глаза Коннора были постоянно полны мрачной решимости, но та наивность, которую лицезрел Элайджа в их первую встречу несколько месяцев назад, все еще никуда не делась. Все та же непоколебимая невинность, которая и привлекла его в первую очередь. — Может же быть такое, что они и правда поддерживают наше дело? Оно не должно вредить компании. Все же это возможность расширить свою клиентскую базу.

— Может, ты и прав, — ложь далась ему так же легко, как и всегда. Элайджа знает, что эти люди такие же упертые и горделивые, как и он сам. Его собственная заносчивость уравновешивается только за счет бесконечного поиска новых знаний, новых ответов. Их гордыня другая... она опасней. Они не действуют импульсивно, каждый шаг делается с учетом последующего. Вероятно, весь результат слушания в Конгрессе, как бы неприятно это не было признавать, был продуман с самого начала.

Вопрос в том, для чего? Что происходило у них в голове после того, как девианты захватили город?

Прежний Элайджа был бы просто доволен наблюдением за тем, как рушится город, пока обе стороны грызли друг другу глотки, испытывая на деле его теории мира, который он привел в движение. Даже сейчас он не мог отрицать наличия своего нездорового любопытства тем, как обернется сложившееся ситуация. Но сейчас ему было не все равно... и это нервирует. Ему не все равно, когда он думает о последствиях в том случае, если девианты проиграют. Ему не все равно, когда он думает о невинных теплых карих глазах, которые затухают, затухают и в конце гаснут, если RK800 деактивируют или перезапустят. Ему не все равно, и такого еще никогда не было. Он больше не просто наблюдатель.

Без преувеличений. Элайджа почему-то не мог избавиться от чувства, что его последний разговор с Граффом остался незавершенным. Если тот действительно хотел затащить его обратно в компанию силой, то у него для этого были двое боевиков. Возможно, он этого не сделал только из-за присутствия Коннора, который был более чем способен одолеть двух людей, даже будучи без оружия. Новая модель RK900, которая появилась в новостях вместе с членами совета директоров, конечно, очень впечатлила Элайджу (жаль, что ему вряд ли удастся когда-либо изучить этого андроида), но Коннор тоже может постоять за себя. Директор по совершенствованию, наверное, пытался избежать проблем, даже будучи в таком захолустье, в котором находится вилла Элайджи. Он всегда был осторожен, как никто другой.

Но все же, Графф ушел слишком легко. Так же легко, как Киберлайф согласилась поддержать новый законопроект. Он умен и расчетлив. Он знает, как обернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Он знает, когда нужно ждать и когда напасть в нужный момент. И он видел, как Элайджа неосознанно сделал шаг вперед, чтобы защитить RK800. А это значит, что если все действительно зашло далеко, то использовать их против друг друга было бы очень выгодно.  
Он провел рукой по волосам, пригладив у виска пару выбившихся из пучка локонов и мысленно перебирая всевозможные исходы. Коннор любит пожертвовать собой, а это делает его наиболее склонным к опасностям.

Но если до этого дойдет, то у Элайджи есть способ взять над ним контроль, о котором он так до сих пор ему и не рассказал. Он не думал, что ему это когда-нибудь пригодится. Тогда это был всего лишь вопрос удобства и интереса. Он даже раздумывал над тем, чтобы избавиться от этой программы. Но сейчас...

— Ты лжешь, — тихий голос Коннора вырвал его из задумчивости. — Думаю, мы можем позволить себе быть немного позитивней, учитывая обстоятельства.

Нет, вообще-то не могут, но Элайджа просто слегка улыбнулся ему настолько искренне, насколько смог. И несмотря на свое отвращение ко лжи во спасение, в этом случае она показалась необходимой. Только в этом случае... 

— Да, ты прав. Возможно, мы и _правда_ надумали себе многого, и нам просто нужна передышка от всех этих волнений.

Коннор немного расслабился. Тянущая боль в груди Элайджи запульсировала, когда андроид довольно улыбнулся ему в ответ.   
— Да, звучит неплохо.

Черт, _черт_.

Он обречен.

Но Коннору не обязательно об этом знать. Элайджа уверенно умеет скрывать вещи, собирая и выбирая те части пазла, которые хочет показать. В этот раз он тоже должен справиться, неважно, что говорит ему резкое сжатие в груди. Неважно, что говорит стоящий ком в горле. Ничего не важно.

Свет фар едва просачивается сквозь растущий тонкий слой снега на подъездной дорожке, ведущей к вилле, пока автомобиль медленно подъезжал. Хлоя и ST200, должно быть, почистили ее.

Элайджа открыл дверь, когда машина плавно остановилась, и ступил на снежную гладь. Коннор тоже вышел, и автомобиль сам заехал в спрятанный гараж сбоку. Изобретатель был благодарен за прилив теплого воздуха, исходящего из дома, когда он прислонил ладонь к невидимой панели сбоку от входной двери, и та плавно открылась, впуская в знакомую прихожую.

Коннор подозрительно молчаливо зашел следом за ним, осматриваясь вокруг. Диод загорелся желтым, пока он сортировал все в базе данных. Элайджа заметил, что он делает это каждый раз, когда заходит в какое-либо помещение огромной виллы, будто каждый раз пытаясь узнать что-то новое. Его настойчивый и при этом искренний интерес к изобретателю _совсем_ не помогал ему уничтожить возникшие чувства.

Ему слишком понравилось проведенное время с Коннором. Если бы это было просто восхищение, просто ради развлечения, как раньше, то все было бы в порядке. Но вместо этого, время от времени его обволакивали волны нежности и даже привязанности.  
Шаги стихли, и Элайджа повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на андроида. Коннор встал напротив их общей старой фотографии с Амандой. На мгновение Элайджа почувствовал укол острого иррационального беспокойства о том, тревожит ли Коннора изображение его наставницы. В конце концов, ИИ, созданный быть его куратором в Саду Дзен, был спроектирован по ее образу и подобию. Беспокойство было иррациональным не из-за того, что RK800 не должен испытывать страх. Оно было иррациональным в том смысле, что Элайджу это _вообще_ беспокоит.

Но он предполагает, что своеобразное желание защищать пришло вместе с новыми чувствами. Просто еще одна вещь, которую придется скрывать.

Он почувствовал, как приближается головная боль. Эта ситуация раздражает больше, чем тогда, когда первые два года он безуспешно пытался построить рабочую систему для размещения своих творений со сложным ИИ. Оказывается, эмоции все еще напрягали его.

— Что-то не так, Коннор?

Андроид не отвел взгляда от фотографии в рамке, смотрел отрешенно.   
— Какой она была?

Элайджа нахмурил брови. Странный вопрос.   
— Аманда? Ты последний, от кого я ожидал услышать этот вопрос.

У андроида вырвался короткий смешок, не горький, но и не веселый. На его лице читалась некая тоска.   
— Я долго думал об этом. Нельзя сказать, что я ее ненавижу, — взгляд еще немного задержался на фотографии, прежде чем он повернулся к бывшему директору. — Я спросил у тебя, винишь ли ты все еще своих коллег за то, что они отстранили тебя от должности, помнишь?

— Да, — кажется, Коннор начал брать у него плохую привычку ходить кругами. Было весело, когда это делал _Элайджа_ , но не так весело, когда поступали так с ним, — я сказал, что винил их когда-то.

— Думаю, у меня с Амандой то же самое, — теплые карие глаза Коннора были сосредоточены на изобретателе, но при этом все еще смотрели сквозь него, будто он вспоминал события, произошедшие несколько месяцев назад. — Может, она и была моим куратором и всего лишь программой, созданной контролировать мои действия, но однажды она стала для меня что-то значить. Да, она была расчетлива и, по большому счету, являлась всего лишь ИИ, который был частью интерфейса Сада Дзен для сбора данных и получения отчетов от меня, но она была, своего рода, доверенным лицом. Я чувствовал себя... в безопасности, прогуливаясь с ней и разговаривая о деталях своих миссий до того, как все пошло наперекосяк. Она вела себя строго, но успокаивающе, — выражение его лица омрачилось, и он почему-то стал выглядеть запутавшимся. — Я хочу знать, была ли она такой в жизни до того, как Киберлайф решили превратить ее в программу для того, чтобы следить за мной, или она была точно такой же, какой я запомнил ее в самом конце?

Элайджа не знал то ли ему следует просто улыбнуться, то ли следует задуматься. RK800 в самом деле слишком добр, даже в том, что пытается найти утешение и успокоение в возможности того, что Аманда, с которой он познакомился в начале своего пути, и была настоящей личностью профессора, а хладнокровная, расчетливая личность, с которой он столкнулся позже, всего лишь деталь, которую внедрили Киберлайф в ИИ. К сожалению, она всегда была сочетанием обеих сторон. Киберлайф усилили один аспект ее личности, но правда в том, что аналитическая и добрая, почти материнская, стороны были частью ее самой при жизни.

Пазл, состоящий из острых краев и который трудно уместить в одной коробке. Не удивительно, что она взяла Элайджу под свое крыло. В каком-то смысле, он понимал, что чувствует Коннор. Аманда будто защищала его, когда он был под ее опекой. Он все еще ощущал небольшую боль при мысли о ее смерти.

Он увидел, как андроид снова повернулся к изучению фотографии, будто бы там были скрыты какие-то ответы. Они стояли в тишине. RT600 и ST200, должно быть, завершили свои запрограммированные ночные задания, потому что в доме не было слышно их плавных шагов. Элайджа вздохнул, привлекая внимание Коннора.  
— Она была очень умной. Жаль, что умерла столь рано. До того, как она... легла в больницу, мы просканировали ее мозг и сделали наметки по важным деталям ее личности, пока брали подробное интервью. Искусственный интеллект был смоделирован как на основе ее внешности, так и настоящего внутреннего мира. Киберлайф могли слегка подкорректировать ее личность для того, чтобы она более строго отслеживала твои действия, но Аманда, которую ты знал в Саду Дзен все еще была очень похожа на свою человеческую версию.

Коннор замер, переваривая его слова, прежде чем медленно кивнуть.   
— Понятно. Я... не уверен, что это что-то меняет, — признал он. — На самом деле я даже не уверен, какие у меня чувства на этот счет. Я думал, что если услышу о том, какой она была на самом деле, то это... заставит меня каким-то образом увидеть ее по-другому.

— Извини, что разочаровал, — сказал Элайджа, криво улыбнувшись. Он очень уважал свою руководительницу. Она была строгой, но справедливой, и всегда поощряла его продолжать изобретать. Для него это был новый опыт. За прожитую им жизнь тогда, он потихоньку привыкал быть тем самым шибко умным ребенком, с которым никто не хотел общаться. Встретить на своем пути кого-то, кто так легко принял его, было приятно. Но в то же время, он не был дураком. Он знал, что с таким сильным характером, как у нее, и с таким жестким чувством юмора, как у него, они многих отталкивали от себя. — Если бы она не была достаточно прагматичной, то никогда бы не заняла такую высокую позицию в обществе.

Коннор перевел на него взгляд.   
— Вообще-то, я не разочарован. Это... принесло некое облегчение.

RK800 определенно полон сюрпризов. Элайджа заинтригованно выгнул бровь.   
— Правда?

Андроид кивнул, смотря на него открыто.   
— Трудно объяснить, но... по крайней мере, личность, с которой я общался все это время, не была просто инструментом для контроля и выполнения прихотей Киберлайф. Она была _настоящей,_ — он кашлянул немного неловко, потерев заднюю часть шеи и смущенно опустив глаза в пол. — Наверное, тебе это не понятно. Прости.

Абсолютная честность и принятие в голосе Коннора почти заставила Элайджу захотеть встряхнуть его. Непоколебимая преданность и вера в лучшее, несмотря на то, что RK800 все еще пытался найти себя... это невозможно понять. И что более важно, это вызвало в груди изобретателя _бесящий_ всплеск непонятной привязанности.

Элайджа вспомнил один вопрос из своего очень старого интервью десятилетней давности о том, какие чувства он испытывает к собственным изобретениям. Журналист спросил, не считает ли он их своими детьми? Это был, если честно, очень некомфортный для него вопрос. Но будучи самим собой, бывший генеральный директор смог извлечь из него удовольствие и просто отшутился. Нет, его мнение не изменилось. Он _не любит_ свои изобретения так, как любят семью или детей. Но это не значит, что он плохо обращался с ними. Одно не исключает другого. Он считал их интересными, областью исследования с многочисленными возможностями для развития. Он не желает им зла и даже имеет сентиментальную привязанность к своему первому творению, Хлое, за ее значимость, но он не чувствовал к ним типичной человеческой любви. Он всегда с веселым любопытством наблюдал за ними со стороны. Честно сказать, он относился к ним так же, как и к людям и,в целом, к событиям в своей жизни.

А потом появился Коннор со своими растерянными карими глазами, внутренними терзаниями и бесконечным любопытством в поисках девиантов, при этом сам являясь девиантом. Все началось с обычного восхищения и каким-то образом переросло во что-то большее.  
Но это был еще спорный вопрос. В конце концов, Элайджа еще не принял решения.

 _"Тебе не идет обманывать самого себя,_ _Элайджа_ _"_ — ворчливый голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Карла, выплыл из глубины его сознания. Изобретатель безжалостно похоронил эту предательскую мысль, как только она появилась, но смысл донести она уже успела. Если бы он правда принял решение, он бы уже успешно оборвал все связи с Коннором.

Он совсем не отпустил его. С каждым шагом назад он погружался обратно в пучину.

— Элайджа? — Коннор смотрел на него с беспокойством. Должно быть, бывший глава молчал слишком долго. — Ты часто уходишь в себя. Все нормально? — его брови соединились вместе. — Это от холода? Я говорил тебе утром, что ты должен приподнять воротник...

Безграничное волнение за него. _Снова_. Это совсем не помогает. Коннор слишком великодушен, слишком невинен, и Элайджа до ужаса _хочет_ его и не просто физически. Но он не может взять его без риска разрушить. Потому что Коннор хороший и добрый, а Элайджа...

...нет. Ему, очевидно, не хватает порядочности отвергнуть андроида должным образом.

Складка на лбу Коннора углубилась.   
— Ты... уверен, что всё...

RK800 замолчал, когда изобретатель крепко схватил его за тонкую ткань белой рубашки прямо над регулятором тириумного насоса. Он толкал андроида назад до тех пор, пока не послышался глухой удар его тела о стену. 

— Волнуешься за меня, Коннор? — Элайджа почувствовал, как у Коннора перехватило дыхание, когда он прошипел слова в его ухо и едва сдержался, чтобы не сглотнуть.

— А это... ненормально? — голос андроида прозвучал неуверенно и ниже, чем обычно. Он никак не пытался оттолкнуть Элайджу.

— В зависимости, — длинные пальцы проворно и с легкостью расправлялись с пуговицами на рубашке.

— От чего? — теплые карие глаза стали слегка замутненными, дыхание легонько касалось кожи изобретателя.

— Почему ты так настойчиво продолжаешь верить человеку, которому нельзя доверять? — Элайджа замолчал, проводя рукой вдоль туловища Коннора, пока не достиг бледно голубого кольца, под которым был регулятор. Он легонько надавил пальцами, достаточно для того, чтобы Коннор резко втянул в себя воздух. Бледная синтетическая кожа, покрытая веснушками, сошла у точки соприкосновения и обнажила белое пластиковое покрытие экзоскелета андроида. Голубые холодные льдинки встретились с прикрытым веками шоколадом. — Я могу вытащить его и убить тебя прямо сейчас. На это уйдет максимум две минуты.

Любой другой вменяемый девиант тут же взволновался бы и, возможно, начал бы отталкивать его, услышав открытую угрозу. Но, конечно же, Коннор, будучи раздражающе стойким, просто положил свою руку на руку Элайджи и покорно посмотрел ему в глаза.   
— Можешь, — спокойно сказал он.

Он нисколько не сопротивлялся. Если бы бывший генеральный директор захотел, он мог бы буквально убить Коннора на месте. Он четко выразил свой настрой – деактивировать его, словно просто машину – и Коннор все равно настаивал на своем доверии ему.

 _Можешь._  
Вызов брошен.   
_Сделаешь?_

Элайджа был потрясен тем, насколько его беспокоил этот вопрос. С логической точки зрения, он знал, что все равно все будет хорошо. Удаление регулятора тириумного насоса не означает, что вся система отключится навсегда. Это не то же самое, что вырвать кардиостимулятор у человека и позволить ему умереть. В самом худшем случае, из-за прерванной циркуляции тириума в системе возникнут повреждения данных или памяти, но Элайджа вполне способен восстановить Коннора.

Он не переживал тогда из-за вероятности того, что Коннор выстрелит в Хлою, потому что всегда может починить ее. Он никогда не переживал, разбирая андроидов и собирая их обратно. Он никогда не переживал из-за того, что хладнокровно деактивировал их и удалял нужные ему части. Он никогда не переживал из-за того, что осматривал их, как подопытных крыс, сфокусированный на том, как ему дальше продолжить исследование. Он не переживал даже, когда делал Коннору первый апгрейд, по локоть погрузившись в его внутренности.

И тем не менее, сейчас, не в силах отвести взгляд от чужих искренних глаз, он понял, что мешкает. Мысль о том, что теплый взгляд Коннора тускнеет и становится совершенно пустым, тревожила так, как никогда раньше. Изобретатель медленно ослабил давление пальцев на регулятор до тех пор, пока синтетическая кожа не вернулась на место, оставив только бледно голубой круг. Он вяло фыркнул, стараясь найти что-то забавное в ситуации, в которой не было ничего смешного. 

— Кажется, не могу.  
И опять тишина. Элайджа вздохнул и собирался сделать шаг назад, но Коннор схватил его за руку и прижал к груди. Он почувствовал едва заметный гул системы и тихие удары тириумного насоса под корпусом. Он поднял взгляд на андроида, выгнув бровь.   
— ...Коннор?

— Почему? — взгляд Коннора, обычно нежный и понимающий, был необычайно пронзителен.

Элайджа хотел отшатнуться, но в итоге остался на месте. Он отказывался говорить правду, он принял решение. Разговор с Коннором о том, что он чувствует, снова запутает их обоих.   
— Должна быть причина?

— В этом случае, думаю, да, — хватка Коннора усилилась. — Я хочу знать, почему ты не смог.

— Коннор...

— _Пожалуйста_ , Элайджа, — отчаяние в голосе RK800 поразило обоих, в результате чего хватка на руке бывшего директора слегка ослабла. Тириумный насос гудел, стуча быстрее под ладонью Элайджи. Голос Коннора смягчился, почти сорвавшись к концу, — просто скажи.

Элайджа впервые в жизни понятия не имел, что делать. Все же, с его стороны будет нечестно оставить андроида в подвешенном состоянии со столь хрупкой надеждой.  
Он мог бы рассмеяться сейчас над иронией. Он наконец-то признался себе, что влюбился в Коннора, и поэтому должен отпустить его, пока не увяз слишком глубоко. Ему _уже_ казалось, что слишком поздно.

Возможно, это будет его самый бескорыстный эгоистичный поступок в его жизни, так же, как и следующее действие.

Элайджа поднес ладонь и положил ее на щеку Коннора, нежно погладил его скулу большим пальцем, наклонил челюсть андроида и медленно прильнул ближе. Их губы соприкоснулись в невинном поцелуе, даря лишь слабое ощущение давления. Он почувствовал, как андроид мягко вздохнул и расслабился под прикосновением, и мужчине не хотелось ничего более, кроме как остаться в этом моменте, связанный нежным контактом между ними.

Все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается. И это было тем, что ему не хотелось отпускать.  
Медленно Элайджа отстранился, их носы потерлись друг об друга. Он проглотил свое замешательство, прежде чем, наконец, отпустить и отстраниться.

Ему внезапно стало очень холодно без тепла, исходящего от RK800. Коннор со все еще прикрытыми глазами после поцелуя смотрел на него с непониманием.

_Разве не больно вам обоим от ваших действий?_

Громко всплыл в голове вопрос Маркуса, но Элайджа с силой оттолкнул его. Закопать собственные чувства раньше было для него естественно, но сейчас почему-то стало сложно. Но это нужно было сделать, потому что Коннор добрый, чистый и благородный, а он совсем наоборот. Потому что он все еще понятия не имел, собирается ли Киберлайф навредить Коннору, чтобы добраться до него.

— Элайджа?.. — глаза Коннора немного прояснились, на лице читалось растущее волнение.

 _"Просто скажи"_ — попросил его андроид, через голос прорезалось отчаяние. Такое чувство, будто что-то разбилось. Острые осколки глубоко впились в крепкие стены. Что-то сломалось внутри бывшего генерального директора, что-то, что он тщательно отстраивал вокруг себя, с тех пор как понял, что отличается от других.

— Я не могу, — сказал Элайджа настолько тихо, что сам еле услышал. Он отвел взгляд от RK800, холодные голубые глаза теперь глядели в пол.

Он услышал, как Коннор сглотнул.   
— Оу, — его голос звучал так тихо, что Элайджа почти не слышал его, и от этого почему-то стало еще хуже, — ладно. 

Андроид шевельнулся, и изобретатель поднял голову, чтобы увидеть его в момент несвойственной ему слабости.

Он тут же пожалел об этом, как только увидел выражение лица Коннора.  
Возможно, шок или гнев были бы лучше. Но вместо этого была только боль и такое принятие отказа, будто андроид ожидал этого, ожидал, что, в конце концов, его оттолкнут. Мог ли он винить за это Коннора? Тем не менее, это заставило его почти пожалеть о своем решении.

— Если ты не чувствуешь того же, Элайджа... — тихо сказал RK800, синтетические мышцы на челюсти дернулись, пока он пытался держать голос ровным, — ...тогда просто скажи.

И как ему, черт возьми, ответить на это?

Но молчание затянулось настолько, что любой ответ, лживый или правдивый, уже будет казаться неискренним.

Коннор улыбнулся надломлено и со светлой грустью, и Элайджа ненавидел себя за то, что он является причиной этой улыбки. Наверное, было бы легче, если бы андроид просто разозлился на него. Его голос задрожал, когда он заговорил:   
— Думаю, сегодня... мне лучше вернуться в Иерихон. Спокойной ночи.

Ему хотелось догнать Коннора, когда тот направился к двери. Ему хотелось остановить его, когда андроид открыл ее, потому что что-то внутри подсказывало ему, что это конец. Почему его это так сильно волнует? Но вместо этого, может, потому что он и правда был слишком упрям, он ничего не сказал.

Элайджа наблюдал за тем, как Коннор исчезает в белом вихре и как закрывается за ним дверь. Прозвучал мягкий щелчок.

Тянущая боль распространилась по всей грудной клетке, и бывший генеральный директор потянулся к ней рукой, сжав ткань одежды длинными пальцами и чувствуя себя так, будто ему немного трудно дышать. Он прислонился к стене, глубоко вдыхая воздух и желая, чтобы оцепенение, которое внезапно накрыло его, прошло.

Он шагнул за пропасть, и все, что он мог сделать напоследок – это оттолкнуть Коннора от края. Даже если они оба оказались ранены, это было рационально.

Его не должно это волновать. Совсем. С ним все будет нормально. Ему просто нужно немного времени, чтобы вернуть себе образ бессердечного эгоиста.

Хлоя обнаружила его спустя полчаса, все еще прислоняющегося к стене и закрывающего тыльной стороной ладони покрасневшие глаза.

  
_ЦЕРКОВЬ ИЕРИХОНА_  
 _11:05:17_  
 **➤** __ **МАРКУС**

— Вот оно, — Саймон поправил лацкан на пиджаке RK200, пригладив его рукой. — Ты готов?

— Думаю, я еще не осознал до конца, — признался Маркус, перенеся вес с одной ноги на другую. В нем трепетала нервная, но взволнованная энергия, из-за чего лидер девиантов все никак не мог расслабиться. — Такое чувство, что это было слишком легко.

Саймон лишь фыркнул от смеха, нежно огладив плечи Маркуса, прежде чем переплестись с ним пальцами.   
— Ты работал без устали. Легко не всегда значит плохо.

Маркус покачал головой.   
— Да, ты прав. Мне нужно успокоиться. 

Пока он отвечает честно и вежливо, не должно возникнуть никаких проблем. Кроме того, с ним рядом целый Иерихон и его друзья. Он не будет проходить через это один.

— Хорошо. А теперь иди, — Саймон кивнул в сторону огромных дверей церкви, за которыми Маркус уже четко слышал, все время слышал, громкий гул голосов репортеров и вспышки камер.

Вскоре после объявления о вступлении в действие нового закона об андроидах, представители от людей, с которыми они вели переговоры, сделали им еще одно мирное предложение. Отныне Иерихон будет представлять свою ветвь власти, а его лидеры будут работать непосредственно с Соединенными Штатами для того, чтобы создать государство, в котором они все смогут жить в мире и согласии. Маркус понимал, что ожидать результата без дальнейших усилий, просто потому что законопроект стал официальным законом, было бы глупо. Общественность, может, и поддерживает их сейчас, но еще важней удержать эту поддержку. Их положение, хоть и более стабильное, чем раньше, все равно оставалось шатким.

Вдобавок ко всему, Киберлайф после того, как выразили свою поддержку, снова затихли. Это было, по меньшей мере, подозрительно, хотя все действия, связанные с экспериментами по перезагрузке андроидов, кажется, исчезли без следа. Такое чувство, что это все был один долгий кошмарный сон. В итоге, Маркус сказал Джону и остальным прекратить расследование и сфокусироваться больше на том, как помочь большему количеству андроидов снова выйти в свет при новых условиях.

Это сделало их уязвимыми, но их приоритеты тоже изменились. Из-за этих новых изменений они стали более занятыми, чем предполагал Маркус. Огромная часть его времени в ближайшем будущем теперь будет заполнена пресс-конференциями, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство общественности. Он внезапно понял нелюбовь Карла ко встречам с прессой и официальным мероприятиям. Учитывая все те более важные дела, на которых ему необходимо было сосредоточиться, это казалось просто ненужной помехой.

— Готов? — тихий голос Саймона вырвал его из оцепенения.

Маркус криво улыбнулся ему.   
— Как никогда, — он не удержался и наклонился вперед, прижавшись легким поцелуем к уголку губ Саймона, отчего тот удивленно вспыхнул. — На удачу, — объяснил он.

Саймон добродушно закатил глаза, а потом мягко подтолкнул его к дверям.   
— Конечно.

Маркус собрался с духом, стерев ухмылку с лица, пока шагал к выходу. У него было такое чувство, что он идет навстречу своей судьбе. Совсем немного. В конце концов, для него это был еще один новый опыт, и он знал, что люди-журналисты бывают не очень вежливы. 

Интересно, о чем они будут его спрашивать?  
Что ж, RK200 скоро узнает.

Вспышки камер почти ослепили его, когда он вышел за дверь. Единственное, что сдерживало журналистов – это кордоны, которые они установили вокруг импровизированной сцены, построенной перед церковью. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Маркус проморгался, стараясь привыкнуть к сумасшедше мелькающим вспышкам. Он прочистил горло, пока приближался к микрофону. Саймон последовал за ним, присоединяясь к Норт, Джошу и Коннору, которые стояли на сцене позади лидера девиантов.

— Меня зовут Маркус, но большинство из вас знают меня как лидера девиантов Иерихона. В первую очередь, я хочу сказать, что я очень ценю всю ту поддержку, которую мы получили от общественности, и я ценю недавно состоявшееся мирное соглашение, к которому мы пришли вместе с правительством Соединенных Штатов. Я желаю, чтобы однажды мы могли жить вместе, если не как друзья и семья, то хотя бы как добрые соседи.

Как только он закончил, репортеры тут же начали выкрикивать вопросы. В здании Конгресса были еще _цветочки_ по сравнению с тем, что творилось сейчас.

— Маркус! KNC. Как вы относитесь к внезапной поддержке со стороны ваших создателей из Киберлайф и поправкам, которые они предложили в вашу пользу?

Маркус внимательно обдумал вопрос. Он не хотел выражать ярую признательность, но и выражать откровенное непринятие только из-за собственного недоверия тоже не было смысла. Возможно, нейтрально благосклонный ответ подойдет лучше всего.   
— Для нас это было сюрпризом, но мы ценим любую помощь. Если Киберлайф желает работать с нами, то это будет иметь большое значение для создания лучшего будущего. Что насчет поправки... я отказываюсь заставлять какого-либо андроида делать то, чего ему не хочется. Если он выберет остаться со своим владельцем и жить с ним как _семья_ , то я не буду этому препятствовать и разъединять их. 

Это крайне болезненная тема, но она знакома ему по собственному опыту. Не ко всем андроидам относились, как к мусору. Не из каждого человека следует делать монстра. Некоторые из них добрые, некоторые сострадательные, некоторые удивительно заботливы по отношению к своим андроидам. И если какой-то андроид после обретения свободы воли пожелает остаться... то кто такой Маркус, чтобы отказывать им в этом выборе? Он оглядел толпу и указал на одну из вытянутых рук.

Светловолосая женщина выглядела крайне довольной.   
— Канал 16. Маркус, как вы относитесь к недавно возросшему количеству проявления романтических отношений между андроидами и людьми теперь, когда закон признал андроидов живыми существами?

— Миру не помешает еще немного любви, — сразу же ответил Маркус. На этот раз он ответил честно и прямо. Здесь не о чем рассуждать. — И какую бы форму она не принимала, если это никому не вредит, то думаю, каждый заслуживает быть с тем, кто делает его счастливым. Будь то человек или андроид.

— Маркус! — выкрикнул еще один репортер, размахивая ручкой. Маркус кивнул на темноволосого мужчину. — CTN. Теперь, когда у андроидов есть те же права, что и у людей, какой ваш следующий шаг?

Что ж, а вот здесь проблема. Следующий шаг. Что они могут планировать дальше, если даже сейчас их положение все еще под вопросом?

— Поймите, мы еще не выбрались из леса, — Маркус наклонился ближе к микрофону, желая, чтобы его слова звучали четко и ясно. — Несмотря на то, что был сделан первый шаг, и мы добились прогресса, реальность такова, что изменения не происходят так быстро, — по толпе пошли шепотки, и он продолжал, не колеблясь. — Так что наш следующий шаг как официально признанной ветви власти убедиться, что и наш, и ваш народ _получат_ жизнь, которую они заслуживают, в какой бы форме это не произошло и какие бы не были сделаны выборы. Один вид больше никогда не будет ценится выше другого.

Люди не враги. Как бы банально это не звучало.

Повисла короткая тишина, прежде чем репортер ответил более смягчившимся тоном.   
— Понятно. Спасибо.

После этого еще прозвучало много вопросов. Некоторые из них были содержательны и полезны, а некоторые совсем не в тему. В какой-то момент ему задали вопрос (из желтой газеты, видимо) о своей позиции в отношении спектра сексуальности, которая стала очень широко принятой в обществе.

Честно говоря, этот вопрос заставил его задуматься. В конце концов, он _андроид_ , а не человек, который может быть под влиянием предрассудков прошлых лет. Если бы Камски, человек, который его создал был гомофобом (а это явно не так), то тогда, конечно, у Маркуса не было бы такого четкого мнения по этим вопросам. Пока ты счастлив с тем, кто рядом с тобой, то какая разница? Он озвучил, как можно более вежливо, свое мнение репортеру, который задал этот вопрос.

Пресс-конференция была очень утомительной.  
К концу он был полностью истощен. Не то чтобы это физически возможно, но он чувствовал себя эмоционально истощенным, что проявлялось странной болью в системе. Не совсем болью, правда, но тоже неприятно.

Он _совсем_ не радовался предстоящим дням.

Маркус нашел Коннора позже, в обед, когда тот тихонько потягивал кофе, смешанный с тириумом. Он приземлился на диван рядом с ним в одной из временных жилых комнат, которые были сделаны из помещений церкви. Мягкий дневной свет, немного желтоватый, отраженный от снега, просачивался сквозь окна, выделив небольшие пылинки в остальной, пустой части комнаты. Шторы были раздвинуты и отбрасывали длинные тени на потертую древесину стола. Кружка со смесью, которую пил Коннор, стояла посередине, пар из нее лениво парил в воздухе.

— Это же не вкусно, — прокомментировал Маркус, махнув на кружку.

Коннор поднял немного испуганный и потерянный взгляд. С прошлой ночи, когда по какой-то причине он вернулся в Иерихон, весь взволнованный и сбитый с толку, он вел себя очень рассеянно.   
— ...Оу. Я выключил функцию вкуса, так что я не чувствую кровь.

— А кофе зачем?

RK800 немного помолчал, будто думая, говорить или нет.   
— Мне нравится аромат. Он напоминает мне... — он прервал себя, покачав головой. Растрепанные локоны каштановых волос упали на лоб от этого движения. — Неважно.

Не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, кого имел ввиду Коннор. И что этот человек как-то связан с тем, почему он приехал в Иерихон вчера ночью и попросил Маркуса дать ему одну из временных комнат.

Повисло молчание. Коннор потянулся к чайнику с кофе и тириумом на столе, налил напиток в кружку и предложил его Маркусу. Лидер девиантов принял кружку, наслаждаясь приятным необычным ароматом, который исходил от напитка.

Он надеялся, что, когда все закончится, Камски выполнит свое обещание. Он хотел испытать все эти новые вещи с Саймоном и остальными. Вкус, настоящие прикосновения...  
Но сначала надо решить проблемы. Маркус поставил кружку на стол, повернувшись к бывшему охотнику на девиантов.   
— Итак?

Коннор снова вскинул на него взгляд, ожидая, что он продолжит. Когда лидер девиантов не стал этого делать, он недоуменно нахмурился.   
— Итак... что?

— Ты собираешься рассказать мне, что заставило тебя поспешно приехать сюда вчера?

Напряженное молчание. Атмосфера в комнате накалилась. 

— Извини, что потревожил, — наконец, мягко сказал Коннор. — Я просто не хотел говорить об этом, а Хэнк начал бы задавать слишком много вопросов. Я знаю, он хочет, как лучше, но он уже и так плохо относится к ситуации с Элайджей.

— Я совсем не против, что ты приехал, но я думал, у вас двоих все хорошо, — Маркус недоуменно свел брови. Он даже поговорил об этом с изобретателем, и не было похоже, что чувства Коннора остались совсем безответными. По меньшей мере, Камски чувствует к RK800 _что-то_ большее, чем платоническое влечение или, по крайней мере, так думал Маркус. — Это как-то связано с тем, что он вел себя холодно в последнее время?

Коннор коротко невесело усмехнулся. Темная жидкость, окрашенная в синий цвет, покачивалась в чашке, на которую был направлен его взгляд, искажая его отражение.   
— Я не знаю. Я постоянно пытаюсь понять его, но... такое чувство, что, возможно, мне никогда его не понять. Возможно, он не хочет, чтобы я его понимал, и мне просто нужно перестать пытаться, — он резко провел рукой по волосам. — Я думал... — андроид растерянно замолчал, будто пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, чтобы озвучить свои мысли. — Я думал... не знаю. Может, меня недостаточно.

В голове Маркуса эхом отразилась похожая реплика:  
 _Я не подхожу_ _Коннору_ _._

Ему всерьез захотелось ударить обоих. Как так получилось, что они _оба_ думают, что недостаточно хороши друг для друга? Но это не его дело. К сожалению, даже если Маркус мог попробовать дать совет и помочь им обоим, с этими проблемами они должны разобраться сами.

Он подумал об ощущении счастья и защищенности, которые он испытывает рядом с Саймоном, об уверенности, что что бы ни случилось, хотя бы один человек останется с ним. Он желал того же для своего друга.

Вопрос в том, разберутся ли они с этим, прежде чем кто-либо из них или оба... совсем потеряют надежду? Говорите, что хотите о гении Камски, но Маркус не может не думать о том, насколько неразумно он поступает в этой ситуации. Если их чувства друг к другу взаимны, почему бы не работать над этим?

Однако же...

Разве у него самого не похожая неразбериха с Саймоном? Они подтвердили свои чувства только для того, чтобы осознать, что они никогда не смогут по-настоящему посвятить себя друг другу, пока не будут решены другие приоритеты? Разве это немного не лицемерно с его стороны говорить о том, что чувства – это самое главное, когда даже для него все явно сложнее?

Проблема в том, что он не знал, планирует ли Камски вообще позволить будущим отношениям хоть как-то развиться, вне зависимости от того, насколько он влюблен в RK800.  
Между ними затянулось неловкое молчание, и Маркус затруднялся, не зная, что сказать. Он любит своего друга, конечно, любит, но и в то же время было такое чувство, что он предаст уверенность Камски, если раскроет свои домыслы насчет чувств изобретателя. И, похоже, в таком состоянии, как сейчас, RK800 может не поверить ему.

Коннор слегка улыбнулся ему, правда, глаза его были потухшие, и читалось в них самоуничижение.   
— Все нормально. Спасибо, что позволил мне остаться, пока я разбираюсь с этим.

Маркус покачал головой, ощутив вину от того, что не может сделать больше для него.   
— Конечно. Тебе всегда здесь рады, Коннор. Помни об этом.

В ответ лишь молчаливый кивок, теплые карие глаза снова стали отстраненными, и Коннор опять ушел в свои мысли.

Они оба подняли головы, когда раздался резкий короткий стук в дверь.  
— Норт, — Маркус нахмурился. Она выглядела обеспокоенной, что не есть хорошо, учитывая, что рыжеволосая WR400 обычно жестко следила, чтобы на ее лице не было и признака слабости. — Что-то случилось?

Она подняла тисненый конверт и бросила его на стол.   
— Это тебе.

Лидер девиантов поднял конверт, изучая его. В нынешние времена редко увидишь что-то _бумажное_.   
— Что это? 

Даже Коннор заинтересовался, глядя на чистые белые и золотые узоры, запечатленные на конверте.  
Норт лишь скрестила руки на груди, поджав губы.   
— Я не знаю. Никто не знает. Его подбросили к дверям церкви, пока репортеры расходились.

Диод Коннора сверкнул, когда он проанализировал белоснежную бумагу в руках Маркуса. Эта его способность определенно очень полезна.   
— Не похоже, что там лежит что-то подозрительное. Я не обнаружил ничего, кроме обычных компонентов древесины и верхнего отделочного слоя на бумаге, и за исключением золота, которым она украшена, — он нахмурился и провел пальцем по материалу. — Это очень дорогая бумага. Кто мог ее подбросить? На ней не осталось никаких следов ДНК или отпечатков пальцев.

Маркус положил конверт обратно на стол.   
— Не знаю, почему, но это кажется подозрительным. Зачем подбрасывать его, если можно было доставить лично? 

Он обводил пальцами вокруг сургуча, соблазняясь открыть конверт. Норт положила свою руку сверху. Он посмотрел на нее, удивленный ее строгим взглядом.   
— Будь осторожен. Может, и ничего страшного, но... пока мы не добудем больше информации о том, кто прислал это письмо, давай не будем открывать его.

Они всю жизнь будут жить в страхе, даже после того, сколько они сделали?  
Маркус надеялся, что однажды им не придется бояться всего на свете, но сейчас...   
— Ладно, согласен с тобой, — Норт слегка расслабилась, убрав руку с конверта. — Можешь бросить его в кучу другой бумажной корреспонденции, которая у нас есть. Разберемся с ним позже.

Она кивнула, забрав конверт.   
— Звучит неплохо, — прежде чем уйти она заколебалась и посмотрела на Коннора. — Надеюсь, ты в порядке. Оставайся здесь столько, сколько нужно.

Андроид постарался улыбнуться ей ободряюще.   
— Все будет хорошо. Спасибо, Норт.

Норт немного смутилась от такой искренней благодарности, заправив локон за ухо. Маркус понимал ее. Есть что-то в невероятной искренности RK800, когда он благодарит тебя, что заставляет смутиться и чувствовать себя так, будто ты этого не достоин.   
— Не за что. Я, эм... пойду.

Дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком, и Маркус с Коннором вновь остались наедине. Пар из их кружек поднимался до потолка, медленно растворяясь в воздухе, пока напиток остывал.

— Я долго думал кое о чем, — наконец, произнес Коннор, сделав еще один глоток кофе с тириумом. — Не только касаемо Элайджи, то есть. О том, есть ли у меня какая-либо роль во всем этом или нет.

— Коннор, — прервал его Маркус, желая переубедить, но RK800 продолжил.

— Я знаю, не все девианты здесь доверяют мне. В конце концов, я печально известный охотник на девиантов, — его длинные пальцы дрогнули. Интересно, это оставшийся инстинкт от игр с монеткой? Происхождение этой привычки до сих пор загадка для него, но, насколько он знал, Коннор просто использовал ее для калибровки системы. Возможно, со временем это просто стало успокаивающей привычкой. — Неважно, сколько я делаю, меня все равно будут считать лишним. Интересно, почему у меня такое чувство, что я никогда не буду на месте? — в его голосе звучало искреннее любопытство, если не грусть. Маркус ощутил укол сочувствия к тому, что чувствует Коннор.

— Ты на месте, Коннор. У тебя есть дом здесь, среди нас.

— Не все так считают, — простая констатация факта, без какой-либо обиды или злобы в голосе. Коннор правда верит в то, что говорит. — И они правильно делают, что не доверяют мне, я их понимаю... но иногда мне хотелось бы, чтобы было по-другому, — он сжал пальцы в кулаки, пластины под синтетической кожей заскрипели от давления. — Я чувствую себя так, будто я даже не знаю иногда, кто или что я... Я понял, что почти _скучаю_ по цели, которую мне дала Киберлайф, — с его губ сорвался горький смешок. — Просто иногда такое чувство, что меня никогда не будет достаточно. Даже когда я был охотником на девиантов, я провалил свою миссию. Так что у меня в голове проскользнула мысль... что, если меня никогда не будет достаточно? Для Элайджи, для Хэнка, для этого места...

— Так, хватит.

Коннор вскинул голову на твердый голос Маркуса и удивился, когда почувствовал, как RK200 обхватил его лицо с двух сторон, прижав пальцы к челюсти и щекам. Лидер девиантов поднялся со своего места, чтобы смотреть прямо на него, его длинная фигура нависла тенью над ним. 

— ...Маркус?

— Я не могу говорить за Хэнка с Камски, но я знаю, что думаю я. Я знаю, что думает Саймон, знаю, что думает Джош, знаю, что думает Норт. Я знаю, что для нас ты – _целый мир_ , — разноцветные глаза впились в шоколадные, умоляя поверить в себя. Коннор один из самых добрых и целеустремленных людей, которых он знал, и ему жаль, что сам андроид этого не видит... не видит, что думают о нем остальные, помимо недоверия из-за его прошлого. — Ты не то, для чего тебя _сделали_ , Коннор. И не должен быть.

Глаза Коннора слегка расширились в ответ, и мелкая дрожь пробила его тело.

— Делай то, что приносит тебе счастье, — Маркус перевел дыхание, отпустив его и присев обратно на свое место. Он почувствовал, что ему нужно было сказать это... или, по крайней мере, намекнуть, дать знать об этом своему другу. — И, раз такое дело, я могу, по крайней мере, сказать тебе, что причина, по которой Камски так отдалился, не зависит от тебя.

RK800 посмотрел на него недоуменно, меленькая надежда проскользнула на его лице.   
— Что ты... Он сказал что-то, когда вы оставались наедине?

Маркус нахмурился, думая сказать или нет. Вообще-то он не связан обязательством хранить это в секрете... это даже и не было секретом. Но почему-то тот разговор и тот странный момент уязвимости и открытости, которые продемонстрировал Камски тогда, казались чем-то личным.

Прежде чем он успел прийти к какому-либо решению, внезапно распахнулась дверь в комнату. На этот раз к ним ворвался Джош.

Маркус с Коннором одновременно подорвались со своих сидений, скрип ножек по полу пронзил их слуховые процессоры и отразился на дернувшемся лице Джоша.

— Вам надо это видеть.

В центре церкви, где был установлен большой голографический проектор, у скамей толпились андроиды.

— Что за хрень? — провозгласил Маркус, пока они с Коннором быстрым шагом следовали за Джошем, и прищурил глаза на бегущую строку внизу мерцающего экрана. — Пресс-конференция Киберлайф?

— Да, — утвердительно кивнул Джош, ведя их туда, где стояли Норт с Саймоном, которые выглядели крайне напряженными. — Они говорят, что у них есть объявление. Я пошел сразу за вами.

Маркус понятия не имел, о чем может быть это объявление. Даже Киберлайф не могли поменять своего мнения _настолько_ быстро. Тогда какого черта?

Но, похоже, понравится ему это или нет, скоро он узнает ответы на свои вопросы. Даниэлла Карнеги, представительница КСО компании, вышла на сцену, цокая длинными сногсшибательными каблуками под аккомпанемент тихих и ослепляющих вспышек камер. 

— Спасибо, что уделили нам время, — начала она, смотря пронзительными зелеными глазами. Они блестели так, будто кто-то поднес пламя к сверкающему изумруду. На секунду от ее голоса отдало немного статикой из-за микрофона. _—_ Я хочу сделать объявление от имени Киберлайф _._  
Коннор нахмурился и беспокойно дернулся. Маркус наклонился вперед, чтобы не пропустить ни одного слова. Это было очень неожиданно.  
 _—_ Мы планировали в этом году выставку наших новых технологий. Каждые два года Киберлайф демонстрирует миру свои потрясающие инновации. В этом году все немного по-другому _, —_ ее идеально накрашенные губы скривились в улыбке. Выглядит как-то тревожно... искренне, но это было все равно что заглянуть в челюсть змеи перед съедением. _—_ Как вы все знаете, Киберлайф выразила прямую поддержку в пользу нового закона об андроидах. В качестве нашего первого предложения о продолжении совместного сотрудничества в этом году выставка будет совмещена с торжественным приемом в честь сбора средств для новых компонентов, улучшенных деталей и качества ремонта для андроидов. Помимо наших основных гостей и спонсоров, мы также приглашаем несколько особых гостей, в том числе новую ветвь власти в лице лидеров Иерихона, а также Элайджу Камски, того самого основателя и бывшего генерального директора Киберлайф. Мы надеемся, что это продемонстрирует нашу добрую волю и поддержку в дальнейшем...

У Маркуса кровь стыла в жилах, пока она все продолжала говорить.

— Они загнали нас в ловушку, — угрюмо пробормотал Коннор.

Он прав. Если они не примут приглашение, то получится так, что "оливковая ветвь", о которой публично объявила Киберлайф, будет разорвана... их отказ будет выглядеть так, будто это _они_ отказались работать сообща. И сделать это сразу же после сегодняшней речи Маркуса о шагах в сторону сотрудничества... их репутация сильно упадет в глазах общественности. Они бы не смогли продвинуться так далеко без поддержки людей, и если они начнут терять ее...

— Так, подождите, — внезапно сказал Джош, выглядя растерянным. — Приглашение? С каких пор...

— Норт! — окрикнул ее Маркус, его голос прозвучал немного более нервно, чем он рассчитывал. Так вот что это был за конверт. Черт, нужно было открыть раньше.

— Бегу, — Норт уже развернулась и побежала, вернувшись через пару секунд с тем самым конвертом в руках. Маркус провел пальцем под сургучом и открыл его.

Остальные сгрудились вокруг него, суетясь и изучая приглашение, которое он извлек.  
Маркус развернул бумагу, читая письмо. Время и дата, а также конкретная тема приема были перечислены в подробностях на аккуратном золотом отпечатке фольги, отражающем тусклый свет комнаты.

Коннор нахмурился, всматриваясь в открыточную бумагу, будто о чем-то вспоминая.   
— Подожди... подожди. Она сказала, что они пригласили Элайджу тоже? — его взгляд наполнился волнением, когда он посмотрел на Маркуса. — Что они задумали?

Это совсем не похоже на реальное предложение о мире. Казалось, что кусочки головоломки – от этой выставки до постановления Конгресса, до внезапной поддержки их дела со стороны компании, до резкого прекращения попыток перезагрузить андроидов – начали разваливаться на части, но полная картина даже близко не стала понятной. Что именно Киберлайф пытается _сделать_ , пригласив их всех на выставку?

И что более важно...

Маркус крутил в руках пригласительное, глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли. Оба варианта – идти и не идти – подразумевают под собой высокий риск. Вопрос в том, какой из них принесет им большую выгоду?

И какой приведет их к тому, что они просто сыграют на руку компании?

_ДОМ ЭЛАЙДЖИ КАМСКИ_   
_17:33:10_   
**➤** __**ЭЛАЙДЖА КАМСКИ**

Элайджа уставился на пригласительное перед собой, Хлоя послушно стояла за его спиной.   
— Говоришь, его оставили под дверью?

— Да, Элайджа.

— Камеры что-нибудь записали?

— Ничего, — блондинка отрицательно покачала головой. — Было обнаружено вмешательство в записи.

Это само по себе немного тревожило, но не то чтобы его систему безопасности невозможно обойти. Вся эта затея с переездом куда подальше была для того, чтобы избегать общения с людьми, а не из-за того, что он страдает паранойей. Бывший генеральный директор взял пригласительное в руки и раскрыл его. 

— Полагаю, это неважно, так как мы уже знаем, что это и от кого.

Черт. Они наконец-то сделали шаг.

Элайджа перевернул пригласительное лицом вниз и посмотрел на экран, на открытый на нем проект. Белые лепестки, изображенные на интерфейсе, теперь, когда он добавил изменение погоды, были покрыты белым снегом. Дорожка, также покрытая белым покрывалом снежинок, была абсолютно нетронута и лишена каких-либо отпечатков следов.  
Целый день его разум был заполнен полусформированными сожалениями. Тонкий слой льда, заморозивший его внутренности, посылал тупую пульсирующую боль по всей груди и, кажется, заменил потрескавшиеся стены. А теперь еще и это.

Киберлайф не могли так просто упустить возможность добраться до него. И несмотря на боль, которую он причинил Коннору, Элайджа нисколько не сомневался, что андроид, верный до невозможности, в нужный момент попытается защитить его. Он не может допустить этого... не тогда, когда RK800 может лишиться жизни, переступив за грань храбрости, и поступить безрассудно.

Он добровольно вернется в Киберлайф, чтобы помочь им в их планах, если до этого дойдет.

С этой мыслью в голове Элайджа позабыл об изменениях, которые он вносил в Сад Аннабель. Лепестки гортензий замерцали на экране... одна сторона медали, бессердечность, холодность, безразличие.

Последний секрет, который нужно сохранить, последняя ложь, которой нужно придерживаться.

— Хлоя, ответь за меня на приглашение. Свяжись с Даниэллой по оставленной электронной почте. Мне нужно еще кое-что сделать.

— Что мне ответить, Элайджа?

Мягкие карие глаза и синий диод мелькнули перед глазами.   
_"Кажется, я люблю тебя"_.   
Тихое признание без каких-либо ожиданий и доверие, которого Элайджа не заслуживал.

_Просто скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь._

Бывший глава крепко сжал челюсть, выдавив из себя ответ:   
— ...Прими его.

_Кажется, я тоже тебя люблю._

Приглашение:   
https://i.gyazo.com/38ce18bf8f889c99da7b6031d8d1fc4e.png

Оливковая ветвь - символ мира


	18. Глава 18

_САД АННАБЕЛЬ_   
_19:24:19_   
**➤** __**КОННОР**

RK800 открыл глаза, почти удивившись пейзажу, который увидел перед собой. Мягко падающий снег совпадал с погодой в реальности, но...

Каменная тропинка, лишь слегка припорошенная снегом, и беседка посередине явно не были похожи на пейзаж за пределами церкви Иерихона, где он был секунду назад. Он огляделся вокруг, диод замерцал желтым, прежде чем его взгляд упал на знакомый сад.  
Круглые бутоны гортензий, окружившие его красивым белоснежным лабиринтом, напомнили ему, где он находится. С тех пор, как он был здесь последний раз, погоду в интерфейсе значительно доработали.

Раздался хруст чьих-то шагов, заставив Коннора вскинуть взгляд, а потом сглотнуть, когда боль внутри снова запульсировала. 

— Элайджа.

Изобретатель, одетый в рубашку цвета темно-красного вина, которая появлялась на нем в интерфейсе, стоял перед ним, прямо смотря на андроида своими ледяными голубыми глазами. Как всегда, нечитаемые – с горечью отметил про себя Коннор. 

— Коннор, — тоже поприветствовал он его спустя пару секунд.

Последний раз они разговаривали неделю назад, когда Элайджа в очередной раз оттолкнул его, и Коннор уехал в Иерихон. С тех пор он и не приезжал на виллу, несмотря на ноющую тревогу о том, что Киберлайф тоже пригласили изобретателя на выставку. И Элайджа не пытался связаться с ним через интерфейс... до этого момента.

Он не знал, как относиться к этому.

Атмосфера между создателем и андроидом была напряженная, пока они стояли и смотрели друг на друга, перебирая воспоминания в своей памяти.

— Полагаю, вы тоже получили приглашение, — наконец, произнес Элайджа, плавно сложив руки перед собой.

Сразу к делу, значит. И почему Коннор ожидал чего-то другого? Он правда не понимал, когда ему следует сдаться. Но он так и не получил никакого внятного ответа, и хотел, по крайней мере, услышать _его_ вместо непонятных слов. Ему нужно будет поднять эту тему, по крайней мере, перед тем, как завершится связь, но сейчас... у них есть более неотложные вопросы.

— Да, — кивнул Коннор, — Маркус все еще думает, согласиться или нет.

Бывший генеральный директор мягко хмыкнул, а потом кивнул в сторону извилистой дорожки.   
— Прогуляйся со мной, Коннор.

Андроид нахмурился. Это правда необходимо сейчас? Однако, прежде чем он успел запротестовать, Элайджа уже повернулся и начал идти по аккуратным резным камушкам. Коннор все думал, идти за ним или нет, но, в конце концов, сдался. Он поторопился, чтобы успеть за длинными шагами изобретателя, постепенно подхватив темп. 

— Зачем ты вызвал меня?

— Что, даже любезностями не обменяемся?

Впервые его сарказм отозвался в Конноре раздражением. Он изо всех сил старался держать свои эмоции в узде, сжав челюсть.   
— Думаю, мы уже прошли эту часть, Элайджа, — ответил он ему как можно более вежливо.

Элайджа все продолжал смотреть перед собой, пока они медленно двигались вместе по тропинке.   
— Ты прав, — прохладный ветерок подул сквозь одежду, и Коннор слегка впечатлился тем, насколько реалистично это было, несмотря на то, что это всего лишь программа. — Тогда я буду краток. Я решил посетить выставку.

— _Что?_ — неверяще спросил Коннор, на мгновение забыв о своем гневе и боли и повернувшись к мужчине. — Ты же знаешь, что им все еще нужны твои мозги.

Не похоже, что Элайджу это хоть как-то волнует.   
— Я знаю.

Боже, Коннор _ненавидит_ эти два слова. 

— Тогда _зачем_? — потребовал он, остановившись.

— Потому что Киберлайф не дает никому из нас особого выбора, — бывший глава тоже остановился, подняв голову к огромному синтетическому небу над ними. Холодные хлопья падали на проецированную кожу. — Эта, так называемая, оливковая ветвь, про которую они говорили... ты же понимаешь, что это значит, да?

Коннор понимает, конечно, понимает. Они подробно обсуждали это с Маркусом и остальными. Если они откажутся, то с их стороны это будет выглядеть лицемерно, так как до этого они говорили, что хотят работать сообща. Это шанс Киберлайф на то, чтобы собрать их всех одновременно под одной крышей на закрытом мероприятии в здании, которое не относится в правительственной структуре по типу Капитолийского холма, и где не будет журналистов. Единственная проблема, которая подвергает этот план под сомнение... Если Киберлайф хотят вести дела со всеми теми людьми высокого ранга, то девианты никак не могли понять, как они планируют сохранить в тайне насильственное похищение, если они, конечно, правда это планируют. И из-за этого фактора даже Норт, которая больше всех относилась с подозрением, была вынуждена признать, что они, возможно, слишком многого себе надумали.

— Конечно, — продолжил Элайджа, — несмотря на принудительность самого приглашения, это все может ничего и не значить и быть просто жестом доброй воли. Они не смогут сделать что-либо из ряда вон выходящее в присутствии других гостей.

RK800 медленно кивнул.   
— Это верно. 

Чем больше они думали, тем сложнее все казалось. Киберлайф, прежде всего, компания, и их цель – восстановить в мире прежнее положение, сохранить свои доходы. Скорее всего, они не планируют что-то радикальное, по типу мирового господства… Такие вещи кажутся надуманными и немного нелепыми. Даже с выходом нового закона об андроидах и некоторой потерей стоимости акций, они все еще остаются корпорацией с многомиллиардными доходами. Возможно, они ожидают слишком многого, и это просто что-то типа PR-хода.

Если что-то пойдет не так, он и другие андроиды смогут постоять за себя, а вот Элайджа... даже несмотря на растерянность и внутреннюю боль, которые остались между ними, Коннор не мог не волноваться за мужчину. 

— Мероприятие через три дня. С тобой все будет нормально, если Маркус решит, что будет лучше, если он и остальные не будут присутствовать там?

— Я могу о себе позаботиться, Коннор, — легкомысленно ответил Элайджа, но взгляд его смягчился... то странное выражение, которое Коннор никак не мог опознать, на секунду проскочило на лице мужчины, прежде чем исчезнуть. — И потом, даже если бы Маркус пришел, он был бы слишком занят пристающими к нему акционерами, чтобы уделить внимание _мне_.

Это совсем не успокоило Коннора.   
— Я пойду с тобой, — выпалил RK800, не успев как следует подумать.

Элайджа сузил глаза, что-то сложное, но явно неодобрительное скривило его губы.   
— Коннор...

— Позволь мне сделать хотя бы это. 

_Позволь мне хотя бы защитить тебя._

Элайджа был далеко не в восторге от этой идеи и хранил молчание.

Коннор почувствовал, будто его сердце упало еще ниже. Это из-за его чувств? Изобретателю больше неприятно его присутствие? Ему показалось, что где-то прорвалась плотина, когда он, наконец, прошептал голосом, хриплым от эмоций, которых он не выражал раньше:   
— Я говорю это не из-за желания быть с тобой рядом, ясно? Я в состоянии справиться с тем, что мои чувства отвергли. Просто _скажи_ , если в этом дело.

На лице бывшего директора отразилось что-то похожее на терзания. Это было совершенно неожиданно и исчезло так быстро, что андроид подумал, не показалось ли ему. Вскоре его лицо снова превратилось в настороженную маску, а слова зазвучали отрывисто и ровно.   
— Коннор... дело не в этом.

— А в чем тогда? Мне надоело... топтаться на одном месте, стоять и ждать. Просто скажи мне правду, — в конце его голосовой синтезатор прозвучал надломленно, и ему пришлось сглотнуть, чтобы откалибровать его.

Повисло долгое молчание.

Коннор с силой закусил нижнюю кубу почти что до крови, которая уже начала стынуть внутри. Он ничего не должен был говорить, но... меньше знаешь, не значит, что крепче спишь. Он уже давно это выучил. Даже если правда причинит ему боль, она, по крайней мере, даст чувство завершенности. Это... это все равно, что стоять на платформе в полной темноте и не знать, какой по счету шаг приведет тебя в бездну.

Наконец, с некоторым трудом, Элайджа заговорил, его голос звучал сдержанно:   
— Коннор, я не... я не лучший вариант для тебя. Отношения со мной – это не то, чего тебе захочется в будущем.

Элайджа Камски, тот самый, у которого комплекс бога размером до небес и не менее низкие амбиции, думает, что он недостаточно хорош для одного из своих творений?

Коннор неверяще усмехнулся в голос и удивил их обоих. Этот смех прозвучал немного истерически, даже для него самого, но ему уже все равно. _Больно_ от того, что Элайджа лучше скажет ему подобную чушь, продолжая хитрить, вместо того, чтобы просто сказать правду. Может, он всегда был для мужчины ничем иным, как интересным экспериментом, интригой, капризом.   
— Почему бы просто не сказать мне, что ты не чувствуешь того же? Тебе не обязательно врать, — несмотря на то, как тихо он это произнес, слова были резкими и кусачими, почти обвинительными... RK800 давно таким не был.

Элайджа нахмурился, и молчание, возникшее после его взрыва, растянулось настолько, что Коннор на какое-то мгновение подумал, что, возможно, он не врал. Но потом...

— Ты прав, — тихо произнес изобретатель. Ледяные бледно-голубые глаза, холодные и бесчувственные, впились в теплые карие. Коннор вздрогнул, заставив себя оставаться на месте. — Я не чувствую к тебе того же. Поэтому не приходи со мной на мероприятие.

Слова обожгли его намного сильнее, чем он думал. Несмотря на точный ответ, было такое чувство, что еще ничего не понятно. Вместо этого, в груди разлилась тянущая боль. Часть него болезненно удивлялась этому ощущению, никогда не чувствуя ничего подобного. Другая его часть больше всего на свете сейчас хотела прервать связь, как бы жалко это не выглядело. Но он сам просил такого ответа, и он его получил. Возможно, ему понадобится немного времени, чтобы взять себя в руки, но Коннор справится. Он знал, как изобразить уверенность, когда это необходимо.

— Это ничего не меняет, — сказал RK800, тщательно контролируя голос, пока он изо всех сил пытался собрать разбитые кусочки себя воедино. — Ты все еще можешь быть в опасности...

— И моя личная защита никоим образом не касается тебя, — прервал его Элайджа, теперь он полностью закрылся от него, отступив на шаг. — Наша договоренность больше не действительна.

Коннор нахмурился. Почему изобретатель так упрямится? В этой ситуации было бы логично перестраховаться, но, похоже, сейчас он руководствуется чем-то совершенно другим. Чем же?

Нет. Он должен перестать задаваться этими вопросами и _сосредоточиться_. Ему больше незачем интересоваться чувствами Элайджи. На этот раз тот явно выразил свое отношение.

Все еще больно. Возможно, самое трудное – горевать по потере кого-то, кто все еще жив. Он прямо здесь, прямо перед тобой. Настолько близко, что можно прикоснуться, но так далеко.

— Не приходи на выставку, Коннор, — твердо повторил бывший директор, наконец-то отведя от него взгляд.

Коннор воспротивился желанию взять его за руку. Он скучает по теплу, по маленьким смешкам, по уютной близости, по ласковым поцелуям, которые иногда казались нежными. По тому, как иногда смягчался холодный голубой взгляд в непонятной эмоции, которую он никогда не мог поймать и разгадать как следует, прежде чем она исчезнет.

Но он получил ответ, и он оказался не тем, на какой он надеялся.

Но это не значит, что он оставит мужчину на произвол судьбы, с которой тот, видимо, смирился. В андроиде вспыхнуло упрямое возмущение. В эту игру могут играть двое.  
— Ладно, — коротко сказал Коннор, ложь почти с легкостью сорвалась с языка. Давненько он не пользовался способностью контролировать цвет диода во время лжи, но сейчас пригодилось. На виске продолжал крутиться ровный лазурный кругляшок.

Элайджа изучил его прищуренным взглядом, прежде чем кивнуть.   
— Хорошо. Скажи Маркусу, что это в его же интересах принять приглашение как можно скорее, если он планирует прийти. Во всяком случае, это мероприятие поможет укрепить доверие к его словам. Осталось всего пару дней. Чем дольше он ждет, тем более лицемерным он будет выглядеть в глазах общественности.

Звучит, как краткое совещание перед миссией.  
Хоть и боль все еще не отступила, и Коннор все еще испытывает иррациональные чувства к мужчине напротив, это, по крайней мере, было знакомо. Ему было необходимо больше такого, учитывая, что в последнее время ему приходилось шагать в неизвестность.   
— Понял.

Гортензии вокруг прошелестели от дуновения ветра.  
Элайджа посмотрел вверх на виртуальное небо. Коннор наблюдал за тем, как с его губ срывается облачко пара, когда он тихо выдохнул. Внимательность к деталям в интерфейсе действительно поражает. На пару секунд повисло молчание, воздух был тяжелым и, казалось, был наполнен миллионом невысказанных слов.

На этот раз первым заговорил Коннор.   
— Мне пора идти.

Он подумал о том, как однажды произнес те же слова на диване, прижатый к теплой коже и гибким мышцам Элайджи. Ситуация изменилась просто кардинальным образом. Расстояние в почти метр между ними ощущалось, как огромное пустое пространство.  
— Пора. 

За сталью бледно-голубых глаз снова что-то вспыхнуло.  
Но Коннор больше не мог цепляться за ложную надежду. Пока не передумал, он закрыл глаза и прервал связь.  
Когда он вернулся в реальность, проморгавшись из-за легкой дезориентации, он снова оказался во временной жилой комнате Иерихона. Один.

_Ты прав._

Глаза защипало, когда он вспомнил эти слова.

_Я не чувствую к тебе того же._

И только сейчас Коннор позволил себе откинуться назад и вдавить ладони в закрытые глаза, заставляя отступить непрошеные слезы, пока диод яростно мигал красным.  


  
_ЦЕРКОВЬ ИЕРИХОНА_  
 _22:06:54_  
 **➤** __ **МАРКУС**

— Ты еще не решил? — спросил Саймон, прильнув к его плечу.

Маркус глянул на него и вздохнул, когда блондин прижался нежным поцелуем к его виску, там, где раньше был диод. Ласковое проявление привязанности немного снизило напряжение.   
— Нет. Мероприятие уже через пару дней, и все вопросы сейчас только об этом. К сожалению, мы не можем вечно избегать его.

— Какой у нас план?

— Не думаю, что у нас много вариантов, — Маркус снова взял в руки пригласительное, раскрыл его, будто перечитывать его снова и снова поможет ему принять решение. Темное золото аккуратно выведенных строк отражалось в приглушенном свете комнаты, будто дразня. Логотип Киберлайф, напечатанный в виде филиграни с обратной стороны, будто издевался над ними. — Если мы хотим побудить других работать вместе в рамках нового закона, то мы должны подать им пример.

Это правда, это может быть ловушка. И именно об этом они беспокоятся все эти дни после внезапного объявления Киберлайф. Их застанут в тот редкий момент уязвимости, когда они окажутся без армии андроидов за спиной и без какой-либо защиты. К сожалению, если они полностью проигнорируют мероприятие, учитывая, как оно было разрекламировано, то в глазах широкой общественности они продемонстрируют враждебность и подозрительность.

— Может, ничего и не случится, — сказал Саймон размышляющим тоном, подтягивая стул, чтобы сесть рядом с RK200. — Трудно представить, что они могут сделать во время такого крупного мероприятия. Они не могут устроить что-то совсем из ряда вон выходящее. Это разрушит репутацию компании, особенно учитывая, что у нас широкая общественная поддержка. Даже если СМИ не пустят внутрь, любое волнение, и другие гости начнут что-то подозревать.

— Я знаю. Именно поэтому мне интересно, планируют ли они вообще что-то. 

Маркус нахмурился. Они действительно не смогут сделать что-то насильственное и не получить отпор от андроидов, что приведет к суматохе и создаст много шума. Кроме того, если произойдет какой-либо инцидент на благотворительной выставке и вечеринке, то это плохо отразится на Киберлайф, и это последнее, чего хотелось бы компании в связи с их последними действиями.

Послышался короткий стук в дверь. Джош. PJ500 махнул рукой позади себя.   
— Коннор хотел поговорить с тобой. Вы как, ребят, не заняты?

Коннор показался в дверном проеме, выглядя подозрительно серьезным, привычная легкая улыбка исчезла с его лица. Вокруг глаз виднелся легкий голубой оттенок, будто он плакал.   
— Маркус.

Маркус нахмурил бровь, почувствовав защитный инстинкт. Похоже, он хочет сказать что-то важное. Он резко встал и натянул накидку одним быстрым отработанным движением.   
— Что случилось?

— Могу я поговорить с тобой о выставке Киберлайф?

Ха. Неожиданно. 

— Да, конечно, — ответил лидер девиантов после короткой паузы. — Хочешь поговорить снаружи?

— Я не против, но... — Коннор виновато глянул на Саймона, который смотрел на них с беспокойством. Он осторожно проговорил: — Ничего, если мы поговорим наедине?

Саймон совсем не выглядел обиженным, одарив его понимающим взглядом.   
— Конечно, — он сжал руку Маркуса, ненадолго задержавшись, прежде чем отпустить. — Увидимся позже.

Джош быстро махнул им, когда Саймон присоединился к нему снаружи, и закрыл дверь.  
Андроиды серии RK остались наедине.

Маркус жестом предложил Коннору присесть.   
— Что ты хотел сказать?

RK800 сел, аккуратно сложив руки на столе. Похоже, ему нужно время, чтобы собрать мысли и выдать их в виде связных слов. Было видно, что он немного засомневался, стоит ли ему говорить что-то вообще.   
— ...Со мной связался Элайджа. Он придет на выставку.

Маркус думал, у него брови сейчас взлетят от удивления.   
— Что?

— Я так же отреагировал, — Коннор сморщился, откинувшись назад и скрестив ноги. Это движение было очень человеческим. Обычно он так себя не вел. Только если очень нервничал. В обычном состоянии Коннор сидел по струнке смирно, обе ступни твердо стояли на полу, а руки были сложены на коленях. Хоть это и было изменение в лучшую сторону, это движение все равно показывает, насколько андроид сейчас нестабилен. — Я... я спросил, могу ли я пойти с ним просто в качестве телохранителя, но...

— Он сказал нет, — закончил за него Маркус, уже достаточно зная о странной гордыне бывшего генерального директора, чтобы сделать обоснованное предположение. Он вздохнул, рассеянно постукивая пальцами по картонке, лежащей на столе. В общей сложности, они получили два приглашения, в каждом из которых говорилось, что можно взять с собой пару. Он знал, что Норт ни за что не останется в церкви, и если идет Маркус, то и Саймон тоже, несмотря на его желание держать PL600 подальше от опасности. Джош пожал плечами и сказал, что не против остаться и проследить за порядком в Иерихоне.

Ладно.

Возможно, лучше перестраховаться, чем потом сожалеть. Даже если эта относительная перестраховка сопровождается собственным набором рисков.

— Возьми одно из пригласительных. Ты можешь пойти как пара Норт на этот вечер. Поговори с ней, прежде чем ответить на пригласительное, — сообщил Маркус, протягивая ему одну из темно-синих картонных бумаг. Коннор взял ее не сразу, на лице было написано удивление. Вопрос был очевиден. RK800 даже не пришлось задавать его. Маркус криво улыбнулся, встав со своего места.

— Похоже, мы идем на вечеринку.  


  
_БАШНЯ КИБЕРЛАЙФ, ОСТРОВ БЕЛЬ_  
 _20:47:32_  
 **➤** __ **КОННОР**

— Готов?

Коннор поднял голову, встретившись глазами с Норт. Она приподняла бровь в ожидании ответа.   
— Оу... да, конечно. Спасибо еще раз, что согласилась взять меня с собой.

Она улыбнулась немного дразняще, с легкостью скользнула рукой под его подставленный локоть и обхватила аккуратными пальчиками, которые были сильнее, чем казались на самом деле.   
— Я не могла упустить шанс пойти на свое первое официальное мероприятие с таким красавчиком.

Коннор слегка опустил голову, его уши залила краска, несмотря на обычный комплимент. Он не совсем понимал, как на это реагировать. Даже когда он работал на Киберлайф, он всегда больше носил формальную одежду, и ему никогда не делали комплиментов насчет этого. Кроме того, сегодня на нем был тот же костюм. Черный костюм от Китона, который... что ж. В голове невольно воспроизвелись воспоминания другого комплимента, другой улыбки. От этого воспоминания в груди отдало резкой болью, и Коннору пришлось сглотнуть, прежде чем ответить, стараясь держать голос ровным.   
— Я... спасибо. Ты тоже прекрасно выглядишь.

Норт рассмеялась, заправив рыжий локон за ухо, карие глаза сверкнули в свете высоких уличных фонарей, равномерно освещавших дорогу.   
— Ты мне льстишь.   
Она закрыла за собой дверь такси и проводила машину взглядом.

RK800 настоятельно покачал головой.   
— Я говорю правду. 

Норт лишь одарила его веселой полуулыбкой, выглядя и польщенной, и немного смущенной одновременно. Он почувствовал то же самое. Она действительно была объективно красива. Вместо привычной косы ее длинные волосы клубничного оттенка спадали кудрями, завитые тонкие локоны обрамляли лицо. Она была одета в черное кружевное платье-футляр, согласно дресскоду, сзади у платья был длинный шлейф. Вместо множества сверкающих люстрообразных украшений, которые нацепили на себя многие гости, видимо, для того, чтобы продемонстрировать свое богатство, WR400 надела на себя лишь тонкий браслет, который со вкусом свисал с ее запястья.

Они договорились встретиться все вместе около Башни, просто для того, чтобы снова пробежаться по планам на вечер. Окончательное решение по плану действий было принято пару дней назад, сразу после того, как они ответили Киберлайф, что будут присутствовать на мероприятии. Маркус с Саймоном еще едут. Они с Норт приехали первыми. Уже виднелась высокая тень здания всего в одном квартале от главной дороги, репортеры копошились перед входом, пока гости поднимались внутрь один за другим. Его разум снова сместился к Элайдже, гадая, в чем он придет сегодня, и ему пришлось мысленно отругать себя. Нет... Он должен быть сосредоточен только на его _безопасности_.  
У него возникло желание взять в руки монетку, и он вспомнил, что оставил ее у Элайджи дома.

— Может, мне надо было надеть какой-нибудь пиджак?

Норт наблюдала за некоторыми гостями, которые выходили из своих машин, закутанные в тяжелые пальто и меха. Они все люди, и, естественно, восприимчивы к прохладному вечернему воздуху. На их фоне двое андроидов, стоящих в тени от главного входа, немного выделялись. На мгновение, ее взгляд стал тоскливым, и Коннор понял это желание быть человеком, не прилагая усилий. Затем она покачала головой, в глазах вспыхнуло негодование на саму себя. 

— Нет, это не обязательно.

Теперь Коннор увидел, почему все остальные так уважают ее. Несмотря на все, что она пережила, Норт не дает себе проявить слабость. Бесстрашно следуя по своему пути, она – словно сила самой природы. Это восхищает, и даже вдохновляет. Это отличается от маяка надежды, который олицетворяет Маркус, но все равно вдохновляет.

Кстати говоря...

Еще одно беспилотное такси припарковалось рядом с ними, дверь отъехала в сторону. Маркус вышел из автомобиля, протянув руку Саймону, который наклонил голову, прежде чем тоже выйти из нее.

Норт присвистнула, впечатленная их видом, накрашенные губы растянулись в небольшой улыбке.   
— Ну, вы двое сегодня просто неотразимы.

Маркус лишь добродушно закатил глаза. Коннор, впрочем, не мог не согласиться. Темная рубашка под чернильно-черным костюмом делала фигуру лидера девиантов почти устрашающей. Единственным выделяющимся элементом был белый шелковый карман. Саймон выглядел прилизанно и строго в классическом черном костюме и белой рубашке, решив надеть что-то простое и минималистичное. Эти двое хорошо смотрелись вместе.

— Коннор.  
RK800 поднял взгляд, когда Маркус приблизился к нему, и вздрогнул, когда тот потянулся к его лицу и надел что-то ему на переносицу. Он моргнул, дотронувшись до предмета, и понял, что это очки. 

— Что? — спросил он так, будучи уверенным, что его на сто процентов поняли.

— Очки, — без надобности пояснил Маркус, а потом заметил, что его уточнение ничего не прояснило, судя по озадаченному выражению, которое осталось на лице Коннора. — Полностью они тебя не замаскируют, но должны сделать так, чтобы тебя не сразу узнавали, — сказал RK200, медленно приподняв бровь.

 _А._ Точно. Коннор не хотел, чтобы Элайджа узнал, что он здесь. Он поправил оправу так, чтобы она села более комфортно, но даже после этого непривычные ощущения все равно казались странными.

— Так, какие у нас планы? — спросила Норт, смотря в сторону входа. — Нырнуть в орду репортеров и молиться, чтобы мы не погибли?

Маркус фыркнул от смеха, уголки губ растянулись в нежной улыбке.   
— Это первый шаг. Как только мы попадем внутрь, просто будем стараться общаться с людьми и вести себя непринужденно. Посмотрим, сможем ли мы заполучить какую-либо значимую поддержку или полезные связи. Норт, Коннор будет следить за Камски, если тот появится. Держись рядом. Вы двое должны постараться смешаться с толпой так, чтобы он не заметил вас. Будьте все на связи через нашу сеть.

На лице Норт на мгновение скользнуло непонимание от таких конкретных инструкций, но она ничего не стала спрашивать, за что Коннор был ей бесконечно благодарен. На самом деле он не испытывал сейчас чувства жалости к себе и не желал особо делиться, почему он по сути то ли преследовал, то ли защищал изобретателя этим вечером.

— Пойдем? — Саймон улыбнулся им всем ободряюще, его успокаивающая аура снизила нервную энергетику.

— Прямо в пасть льва, — прокомментировала Норт, криво улыбнувшись, умудрившись разразиться беззаботным смехом, взяв Коннора за руку. Они вчетвером проследовали по бледно освещенной дорожке к внушительному зданию.

К тому времени, как они подошли ближе ко входу, СМИ уже закружили вокруг блестящего черного автомобиля... знакомого автомобиля. Коннор почувствовал, как ускорился его тириумный насос, регулятор тоже начал работать интенсивнее, чтобы с биокомнентом не произошло сбоя. Сглотнув, он старался держаться в тени, слуховые процессоры напрягались, чтобы подхватить разговор сквозь толпы людей.

Как только открылась дверь автомобиля, стало намного сложнее что-либо расслышать, так как репортеры начали беспорядочно выкрикивать свои вопросы, вспышки камер смешались в дезориентирующий белый свет.

— Мистер Камски! Где вы жили с тех пор, как покинули Киберлайф десять лет назад?

Коннор не мог видеть лица мужчины, но услышал по тону голоса его фальшивую вежливую улыбку.   
— Я бы предпочел оставить это в секрете. Уверен, вы меня поймете.

 _"Он приближается"_ , — отправила Норт через их сеть, ее рука крепче обхватила руку Коннора, пока она вела немного растерявшегося андроида сквозь толпу.  
 _"Понял. Встретимся с вами внутри, Маркуса тоже окружили",_ — прозвучал в их головах немного взволнованный голос Саймона.

— Что заставило вас посетить это мероприятие? — выкрикнул один из репортеров, привлекая внимание RK800 обратно на толпу, галдящую вокруг Элайджи. Толпа СМИ действительно была беспощадна. Теперь Коннор понимал, почему закрытый, но так широко обсуждаемый бывший генеральный директор захотел переехать как можно дальше, на окраину города. Быть в центре внимания, при этом испытывая неприязнь к обществу людей, должно быть, очень утомительно, особенно с непривычки.

— Что могу сказать? — плавный голос Элайджи, лишенный каких-либо эмоций, дал размытый ответ. — Это было очень любезно со стороны старых сотрудников моей компании пригласить меня. И на такое _благое_... — проскользнул намек на сарказм, который никто особо не заметил, — ...дело тоже. Совесть не позволила мне отказать.

Звучало настолько честно во всех отношениях, что даже Коннор, который знал его лучше других, почти поверил в эту ложь. Этот мужчина был поистине искусным манипулятором, когда хотел.  
Одно странно – RK800 по-прежнему с неохотой впечатлялся его умениям.

— Мистер Камски! — среди гула из толпы прозвучал еще один громкий вопрос. — Что вы думаете насчет того, что ваши создания обрели свободу воли, опровергнув ваши заверения двенадцатилетней давности?

Элайджа, по-видимому, остановился, так как репортеры, толпившиеся вокруг него, тоже остановились.   
— Я нахожу это интересным, — ответил он спустя пару секунд молчания, так же расплывчато, как и на остальные вопросы. Однако, не успел репортер задать ему уточняющий вопрос, как он продолжил. — Это определенно прогресс. Не то, что я ожидал, но очень интригующее развитие в сфере искусственного интеллекта и программирования. Код, способный самоадаптироваться до такой степени, – неслыханное дело. До сегодняшнего дня, — на губах заиграла небольшая, веселая улыбка, прежде чем его лицо снова сменилось нечитаемым выражением. — А теперь, если вы меня извините…

— Мистер Камски! — толпа продолжала выкрикивать его имя, даже после того, как он исчез за раздвижными дверями, ведущими в вестибюль, ведя себя непринужденно, полностью в своей стихии, несмотря на неприязнь к СМИ. Коннор напрягся, едва заметив его спину, прежде чем он исчез из поля зрения.

— Давай, — Норт подтолкнула его вперед. — Пошли за ним.

Коннор последовал за ней, спотыкаясь, и внезапно почувствовал, что все мероприятие его совсем не касается. Гости вокруг едва ли обращали на них внимание, и, слава _богу_ , к ним не приставали журналисты, но те, что подходили, казалось, все шептали о его диоде на виске. Он вдруг засмущался того, что он единственный открытый андроид на мероприятии. Даже на Маркуса, который был самым известным из их четверки, смотрели теперь больше как на революционера. Яркий кружок на его виске, похоже, привлекал слишком много нежелательного внимания к тому, кем или чем он является.

— Не обращай на них внимания, — Коннор с удивлением посмотрел на Норт, но ее взгляд остался уверенным, а подбородок слегка приподнят, на лице виднелась упрямая гордость. — Неважно, кто ты, Коннор. Они не знают тебя и обо всем, что ты сделал для нас. Нас бы не было здесь сегодня, если бы не ты.

RK800 сглотнул, он почувствовал еще большую благодарность и поправил руку, заставляя себя сосредоточиться. Норт сделала ему одолжение, согласившись взять его с собой. Меньшее, что он мог сделать в ответ – это удостовериться, что она, как одна из его близких друзей, наслаждается вечером. 

— Спасибо. И прости меня.

Она только улыбнулась, слегка подтолкнув его локтем.   
— Что бы ты без меня делал?

Коннор открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но они подошли к входным дверям. Сразу после того, как они вошли, их поприветствовала одна из сотрудниц Киберлайф, одетая в маленькое черное платье. Она указала в сторону помещения, которое Коннор помнил как приемную. Последний раз, когда он был здесь... ну... он пролил человеческую кровь. Это была необходимость, и тогда он сделал это быстро и почти без сожаления, причинив, как он был уверен, минимальную боль. Однако острый укол вины он все равно ощутил.

Очевидно, в ту ночь многие совершили подобное.

— Пожалуйста, пройдите туда для регистрации, — любезно сказала сотрудница. Коннор отметил отсутствие диода на ее виске и нормальные колебания температуры тела. Должно быть, она человек. — Приятного вам вечера.

Норт одарила ее ослепительной улыбкой, а Коннор лишь рассеянно улыбнулся, быстро сканируя помещение. Весь стерильный белый пол был преобразован элементами классического черного и белого, сохраняя при этом минималистичный декор. Гости собирались небольшими группками, разговаривая друг с другом и наслаждаясь бокалами, которые были, без сомнения, наполнены чрезвычайно дорогими напитками. Элайджи нигде не было видно. Небольшая волна беспокойства прошлась по системам. Возможно, бывший директор уже зарегистрировался и отправился на один из этажей, где проходила выставка.

— Ваши имена, пожалуйста, — спросил администратор в приемной, приветливо улыбнувшись. Он никак не отреагировал на то, что Коннор андроид, просто следя взглядом за Норт, которая потянулась к своему клатчу и достала оттуда два пригласительных, положив их на гладкую белую поверхность стойки.

— Норт. А это моя пара.

— Спасибо. Секундочку, — приветливый мужчина провел пальцем по планшету, ища их ответ на приглашение. — Ага, вижу, — он взял их пригласительные с золотым тиснением и щелкнул по экрану, подтвердив, что они пришли, прежде чем снова посмотреть на них с теплой улыбкой. — Пожалуйста, поднимайтесь на 43 этаж, воспользовавшись лифтами сразу за охраной. Они проверят вас на наличие какого-либо оружия, но я уверен, что с этим не будет проблем, верно?

— Конечно, — Норт не пропустила ни одного выпада, выглядя удивительно спокойной. Определенно намного спокойней, чем Коннор чувствовал себя сейчас, учитывая его собственную историю, связанную с этим местом, но он рад, что им не придется спускаться в производственные лаборатории. Тем не менее, внешне он хорошо держался, не давая нервам взять над ним вверх. В конце концов, он был на это запрограммирован.

— Хорошего вам вечера, — администратор в приемной кратко рассказал им, куда идти в соответствии с базовой планировкой здания, с которой Коннор уже был знаком. Даже своим собственным передовым прототипам компания не давала слишком много детальной информации. Умно, с одной стороны. В любом случае, RK800 имел только общее представление о планировке здания и знал только специфику отделов, которым он отсылал отчеты или в которых ему приходилось бывать. Остальные этажи были для него загадкой.

Пока они медленно подходили к лифтам, Норт, как назло, наклонилась к его уху и прошептала:   
— Насколько хорошо ты знаешь Башню?

— Не настолько хорошо, чтобы это имело значение сегодня, — Коннор снова натянул вежливую улыбку, когда они подошли к охране. Агенты, знакомые и все же такие странные в своих абсолютно одинаковых униформах и забралами, аккуратно ощупали их, после чего кивнули в сторону лифтов. Он подождал, пока закроются двери, наблюдая за тем, как приемная медленно исчезает у них под ногами, прежде чем снова шепнуть подруге: — Они могли изменить здесь все, что угодно. Прошел почти год с тех пор, как я в последний раз был на верхних этажах здания.

Норт кивнула, на ее лице читалась задумчивость. Возможно, она хотела расспросить побольше о его пребывании здесь, но решила, что сейчас не лучшее время. Все остальное время они провели практически в полной тишине, тихий плавный гул подъемного механизма служил белым шумом на фоне.

В конце концов, раздался приятный звонок, когда лифт плавно остановился, двери открылись, и их встретила еще одна сотрудница.  
Она дала им обоим тонкие планшеты с подробным расписанием мероприятия и терпеливым голосом объяснила, как все будет происходить.   
— Здесь, на планшетах производства Киберлайф, вы сможете посмотреть наши разработки, представленные на дисплеях. Просто просканируйте код в нижней части каждого дисплея, который вас заинтересует, и цена и характеристики появятся на вашем экране. После ужина мы проведем аукцион для гостей, который желают поддержать новые линейки продукции и стать первыми обладателями как прототипов, так и уже готовых продукций. Если вы хотите предложить цену, просто нажмите на товар, который вас заинтересует, и воспроизведите оплату. Вся прибыль пойдет на пожертвования, чтобы помочь с ремонтом и запасными частями для свободных андроидов Детройта, что является _превосходной_ причиной для участия.

Забавно, что она говорила все это, полностью избегая обращения к Коннору. Ее слова и взгляд все время были направлены только на Норт, которая кивала и улыбалась в нужные моменты, несмотря на то, как крепко ее пальцы обхватили руку RK800. Она явно была недовольна.

— У вас есть вопросы? — завершила свою речь сотрудница компании.

— Нет, — ответила Норт, улыбка на ее лице уже стала почти ядовитой. Коннор рад, что она на их стороне.

Девушка, впрочем, похоже, не заметила этого, просто вернув натренированную вежливую улыбку человека, привыкшего работать в сфере услуг.   
— Отлично! Тогда приятного вам вечера. 

Слегка кивнув, она отступила в сторону и позволила им пройти в гладкие белые двери с геометрическим рисунком.

Вид изнутри был… просто невероятным.

Киберлайф действительно не поскупилась на это мероприятие. Черные мраморные дисплеи кубической формы с толстыми стеклянными панелями были расположены по всему помещению, демонстрируя новейшие разработки в области технологий для андроидов. Пока они с Норт медленно продвигались вглубь большого зала, Коннор мельком увидел новую квантовую батарею, которая будет работать в течение 200 лет, гарантируя, что андроид сможет прослужить, как минимум, два поколения. Задняя стена была преобразована в огромный голографический дисплей с логотипом Киберлайф, украшенный белой вязью. Все помещение было сделано в черно-белых тонах, по углам были расставлены абстрактные мраморные статуи. Гости, одетые в соответствии с тематикой в замысловатые черно-белые наряды, болтали и танцевали под медленную классическую музыку, тихо звучащую на заднем плане. Несколько из них собрались в смежных залах, где было больше дисплеев, и обсуждали новую продукцию. Коннор тут же ощутил, что его переполняют эмоции.  
Благо, обнаружить местонахождение Элайджи было легко. Он увидел его почти сразу же, как только они вошли в большой выставочный зал, вокруг него собралась небольшая толпа очарованных им людей. Было трудно не заметить его.

Правда, Коннор не мог перестать пялиться на него вовсе не из-за этого.  
Он никогда до этого не видел мужчину в официальном костюме. По крайней мере, не вживую. Единственные разы, когда он мог наблюдать его в чем-то подобном, был его портрет в прихожей виллы. Однако видеть его сейчас, стоящим в чернильно-черном костюме, который контрастировал с его бледной кожей, с вырезом и посадкой, идеально подчеркивающими его длинную худощавую фигуру, ощущалось совсем по-другому. Под ярким светом белых ламп на потолке Коннор заметил блеск серебристого кольца в ушном хряще вместо привычного черного, но оно тоже ему шло. Бледно-голубые глаза, словно резной лед, такие знакомые... мягкая боль в груди андроида стала сильней.

— Значит, это Элайджа Камски, — прошептала Норт, задумчиво хмыкнув.

Коннор оторвался от своих грез (и, возможно, от жутковатого, пристального разглядывания).   
— Оу... да. Это он. Как ты...

Норт негромко посмеялась.   
— Я видела, как ты уставился на него. Догадалась.

Коннор залился краской. Неужели он и правда смотрел на него _так_ долго? Благо, Элайджа был слишком занят разговором, чтобы заметить его. По крайней мере, он в безопасности. Это самое главное.

— Давай, — Норт улыбнулась, толкая его вперед.

— Что? — Коннор побледнел, пытаясь отвести руку назад. — Нет, он не хочет меня здесь видеть. Я постараюсь наблюдать со стороны... 

Более того, он не уверен, что готов к едкому тону, который последует сразу же после того, как Элайджа поймет, что Коннор пришел на мероприятие из-за непрошенного беспокойства за его безопасность.

— Да я не об этом, — WR400 закатила глаза и снова подтолкнула его. — Потанцуй со мной. Будет проще подойти поближе и подслушать, если будем двигаться вокруг толпы вместо того, чтобы стоять у двери.

Коннор замялся.   
— Я...

— Это наше первое подобное мероприятие, Коннор, — Норт слегка наклонила голову в сторону Маркуса с Саймоном, которые обнимались и пребывали в своей собственной атмосфере. На их лицах играли небольшие улыбки, несмотря на усталость, проскальзывающую в выражении Маркуса. Должно быть, они уже прошли через жернов из гостей, пытающихся задать им вопросы. — Давай постараемся насладиться им, вне зависимости от того, что может произойти дальше.

И правда. Она правильно сказала. Несмотря на возможную опасность сегодняшнего вечера, какой был смысл лезть от этого на стенку? Они тоже могут насладиться им. Коннор, редко действуя импульсивно, сделал вдох и предложил ей свою ладонь.   
— Хорошо.

Рыжеволосая андроид улыбнулась и приняла его ладонь, тонкий метал браслета коснулся его пальцев.   
— Хорошо.

Понадобилась секунда на то, чтобы найти ритм. Никто из них до этого не танцевал нормально, даже если нужно было просто медленно покачиваться. Но, в конце концов, у них получилось. Коннор признает, что это одно из преимуществ быть андроидом. Большинство подобных мелких навыков можно просто загрузить в любой момент и реализовать на деле.

— Как ты влюбился в него? — когда они приблизились к небольшой группке людей, стоящих в стороне, Норт наклонилась к нему ближе, прошептав это на ухо.

После недолгих раздумий, Коннор ответил, все еще неуверенно:  
— Если быть предельно честным, я не знаю. Просто так получилось, пока я проводил с ним время, — он повернулся так, чтобы быть спиной к Элайдже, пока они медленно продвигались мимо него. — Повернись, — сказал он.

Норт подчинилась.   
— Так всегда и бывает, — выглядело так, будто она хотела сказать что-то еще, но остановила себя, когда они ухватили кусочки тихой беседы.

— Мистер Камски, должен сказать, что рад вас видеть здесь сегодня, — заговорил пожилой мужчина с седыми прожилками в стильно уложенных смольных волосах. — Вы не появлялись на людях... сколько уже?

Элайджа сделал глоток шампанского из высокого тонкого бокала. Коннор, зная его самого и его неприязнь к светским разговорам, подумал, что, скорее всего, изобретатель сейчас испытывал искушение осушить бокал залпом.  
— Лет десять, — в голосе промелькнула наигранная вежливость, но никто не заметил.

— И вы продолжали работать?

— Боюсь, не так много, как хотелось бы. Сидеть на пенсии в свои три... — Элайджа прервался, и на какое-то мгновение, Коннор испугался, что он его увидел. Норт успокаивающе сжала его плечо, прежде чем отослать ему сообщение: _"Он идет к Маркусу с Саймоном"._

Коннор увереннее обнял ее за талию, поблагодарив ее быстрым кивком. Возможно, он слишком напряжен. Только из-за того, что он сразу обратил внимание на мужчину, не означает, что должно произойти то же самое в его сторону. Кроме того, Элайджа даже не знал, что он здесь, и ему хотелось бы, чтобы так это и оставалось.

 _"Он идет в нашу сторону" —_ эхом отразился голос Маркуса в их головах, _— "Я буду передавать наш разговор, чтобы вы не рисковали"._

В их ушах прозвучало небольшое потрескивание, которое заставило обоих вздрогнуть, прежде чем они услышали голос Элайджи.  
— Вот так сюрприз, — сказал он выверенным и контролируемым тоном.

— Правда? — парировал Маркус. Коннор оценил, что тот не растерялся и ответил так быстро. Лидер девиантов довольно быстро привык к ехидному поведению Элайджи. — Коннор сказал мне, что вы будете здесь.

— А мне он сказал, что ты все еще думаешь. Что заставило тебя прийти?

— Это хорошая возможность наладить новые связи. Если... — Маркус понизил тон голоса, — ...если Киберлайф действительно хочет работать сообща, то это замечательный шанс.

— Если, — согласился Элайджа, в голосе ясно и громко прозвучала ирония. — Хорошо, тогда не буду больше докучать вам. Приятного вам вечера, и свяжитесь со мной, когда захотите установить апгрейды, про которые мы договаривались, — повисла короткая пауза, и на какой-то момент, Коннор подумал, не произошли ли какие-нибудь технические неполадки с их связью. Он глянул на Норт. Она пожала плечами. Благо, вскоре снова вернулся голос Элайджи, но теперь он звучал немного странно по сравнению с тем, как он говорил до этого. — Кстати... где же наш дорогой RK800?

Коннор застыл на месте, искусственные дыхательные системы перестали работать.

Маркус же, наоборот, нисколько не растерялся. Он сразу же ответил на вопрос.   
— Остался в Иерихоне, присматривает там за всеми, — тон RK200 стал немного отрывистым. — Ему было больно, знаете ли.

— Дыши, Коннор, — шепнула Норт. Он расслабил свои легкие с некоторым трудом. Зачем Маркус вообще поднял эту тему?

Элайджа мог бы голосом опустить температуру в теплом зале на добрых двадцать градусов, достаточно для того, чтобы она совпадала с температурой на улице.   
— Не представляю, каким образом тебя это касается.

— Состояние моего _друга_ меня касается. И в последний раз, когда мы с вами разговаривали, у меня создалось впечатление, что вы не безразличны друг другу.

— Неужели? — сарказм в голосе бывшего директора, казалось, увеличился в десять раз. — Что заставило тебя так думать? — образовался еще один момент напряженной тишины. Коннор с Норт зашли в закуток, встали напротив дисплея и отрешенно рассматривали новый оптический биокомпонент за стеклом, продолжая слушать. Послышался вздох, предположительно со стороны Элайджи. Когда он заговорил, его голос звучал уже более нейтрально. — Я уже говорил тебе, почему не подхожу ему. Я просто принял необходимые меры, чтобы оттолкнуть его, прежде чем мы бы переступили точку невозврата.

— Что это зна...

Разговор был прерван громким покашливанием в микрофон с конца зала, где была голограмма Киберлайф. Каждый из гостей повернулся в ту сторону.

Филип Сеймор стоял перед белым подиумом в чёрном пальто, накинутым на плечи поверх белого костюма. Сегодня вместо очков он, видимо, решил надеть линзы.   
— Я хочу поблагодарить вас всех за то, что вы пришли, а также я хотел бы тепло поприветствовать наших специальных гостей этого вечера: нашего отца-основателя, Элайджу Камски, и лидера Иерихона, Маркуса. Рад, что ты здесь с нами, Элайджа. Прошло много лет, — на лице появилась ленивая кривая улыбочка. — Я не ожидал увидеть тебя сегодня, учитывая твой новый образ жизни.

Элайджа поднял бокал в издевательском тосте, ответив сардоническим и невозмутимым голосом:   
— Ну, что могу сказать? Обжёгшись на молоке, будешь дуть и на воду. Ты знаешь, как я не любил вечеринки, которые ты устраивал. Слава богу, сейчас этим занимается Даниэлла.

По толпе прокатились смешки, но глаза Сеймора незаметно сузились, прежде чем он продолжил.   
— Уверен, вы все знаете наших специальных гостей, по крайней мере, их имена, так что я перейду к нашим новым разработкам, представленным на этом вечере.

Пока он говорил, Коннор отключил его голос и мягко потрогал Норт за руку. _"Народ начинает собираться плотнее. Я хочу найти удобную позицию, с которой смогу его видеть”._  
 _"Будь осторожен"_. Норт сжала его запястье, прежде чем отпустить и потихоньку начать проталкивается локтями сквозь собравшуюся толпу гостей туда, где стояли Маркус с Саймоном.

RK800 вдохнул, а затем медленно выдохнул, осторожно поправив очки. Элайджа выглядел максимально незаинтересованным тем, о чем говорилось со сцены, хотя и до этого он выглядел незаинтересованным выставкой в целом. Тогда почему он решил пойти? Коннор никак не мог разобраться, но он продолжит размышлять об этом позже. На данный момент его приоритетом, его миссией, является не упускать изобретателя из своего поля зрения, чтобы убедиться, что Киберлайф не сделает что-нибудь подозрительное.

Благо, между ними была целая толпа людей. Коннор медленно обходил вокруг, просачиваясь сквозь людей к краю зала, продолжая следить за бывшим генеральным директором. Элайджа глазами пробегался по толпе, не было похоже, что он выискивает что-то или кого-то конкретно. Коннор вдруг вспомнил их разговор до их... расставания.

_ДОМ ЭЛАЙДЖИ КАМСКИ_   
_ДВЕ НЕДЕЛИ НАЗАД_   
_23:03:57_

_— Я люблю наблюдать за людьми, — вдруг, не к месту, сказал Элайджа._

_Коннор посмотрел на него, отвлекшись от рассматривания материалов дела за журнальном столиком, и недоуменно нахмурил бровь. Он думал, что сможет привыкнуть к привычке Элайджи выдавать рандомные вещи из ниоткуда, но, видимо, нет._   
_— Что? — наконец, спросил он, сдавшись в попытке понять контекст высказывания._

_— Просто, если тебе было интересно, почему я так часто пялюсь. Я пытаюсь понять тебя._

_Коннор издал мягкий смешок, расслабив плечи и вернувшись глазами к планшету в своих руках._   
_— Я не настолько интересен._

_— Это ты так думаешь._

_Загадочный ответ._   
_RK800 снова посмотрел на него с удивлением, пытаясь прочитать его. Но неуловимый мужчина, загадка, как и всегда, не стал больше ничего уточнять. Ха. Коннор даже не знал, какой вывод сделать из одного этого заявления._

_Элайджа_ _непринужденно продолжил_ _разговор в том же духе, но на совершенно другую тему. Иногда было немного трудно поспевать за ним._   
_— Раньше я думал, что можно многое сказать о человеке лишь по первым впечатлениям._

_— Раньше?_

_— Да, — аккуратный шарик льдинки звякнул о край бокала с виски, когда Элайджа сделал глоток, растянувшись на диване. — Ты постоянно подвергаешь сомнению мои теории._

_Коннор откинулся на спинку дивана, аккуратно отложив планшет на столик. Он откинул голову назад, чувствуя, как его волосы касаются запястья Элайджи. Кожаное покрытие дивана слегка скрипнуло, когда изобретатель сел поудобнее, перебирая своими длинными пальцами синтетические пряди. Успокаивающие движения заставили Коннора закрыть глаза._

_— Такое чувство, что я подопытная крыса для твоих экспериментов. Сначала тест_ _Камски_ _, теперь это._

_Повисла долгая пауза, и андроид открыл глаза, увидев боковым зрением странное выражение, проскользнувшее на лице Элайджи. Но оно мгновенно пропало, впрочем, как и обычно, и бывший генеральный директор заговорил снова необычно смягчившимся_ _тоном_ _._   
_— Ты уже давно больше, чем подопытная крыса, Коннор._

_Повисла_ _короткая_ _пауза. Что?_   
_Небольшая вспышка надежды забурлила в RK800, и он открыл было рот, чтобы прояснить, что имел ввиду Элайджа, но мужчина снова сменил тему с такой скоростью, что простых людей это сбило бы с толку._   
_— Далее. Что там с материалами дела?_

_Коннор вздохнул, неохотно выпрямив шею и подняв голову с мягкой обивки дивана. Департамент полиции действительно был завален делами в последнее время._   
_— Они... движутся. Но случаев с антиандроидскими группировками не убавляется. Такое чувство, что они пытаются нанести как можно больший вред, прежде чем новый закон вступит в силу... — его прервало ощущение ладони на своей челюсти, которая отклонила его голову назад, и слегка неровного поцелуя в губы. У андроида вырвался смешок, когда они отстранились. — Что это было?_

_— Пытаюсь отвлечь тебя, — губы Элайджи изогнулись в хитрой ухмылке, когда он соскользнул с дивана, медленно прижимая Коннора к себе. — Получается?_

_Коннор посмотрел ему в глаза, все мысли о работе рассеялись, пока он проводил рукой по волосам Элайджи. Длинные темные пряди проскальзывали сквозь его пальцы и падали, скрывая часть лица мужчины, отбрасывая резкие тени на скулу. Он даже не возражал против холода, скользящего по спине, в то время как на его лице расползлась невольная легкая улыбка._

_— Да._  


  
Но они больше не в таких отношениях, и, возможно, никогда не будут.

От осознания этого по системе RK800 прошлась волна тоски. Он продолжал следить за Элайджей сквозь промежутки между людьми. Он вспомнил, как Маркус с Саймоном танцевали вместе под медленную музыку, смотря только друг на друга, и почувствовал острую зависть. У него такого никогда не будет. Он не мог просто подойти к Элайдже и просто пригласить его на танец. Сделать что-то, что кажется таким простым, и, тем не менее, было целой проблемой.

Но если и было что-то, в чем Коннор был хорош, так это заставлять себя видеть во всем свои плюсы.

Несмотря на дистанцию между ними, которая ощущалась больше, чем когда-либо, по крайней мере так Коннор мог обеспечивать безопасность Элайджи без дополнительных конфликтов. Он задался вопросом, как так получилось, что все стало плохо буквально в одно мгновение, или они были обречены с самого начала? Сейчас он не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Возможно, лучшее, что он может сделать – это просто пережить этот вечер, продолжая следить за бывшим генеральным директором, пока тот не решит покинуть мероприятие. Пока что его не раскрыли.

Но, естественно, его удача должна была закончится рано или поздно. (Лучше поздно. Коннор задался вопросом, хотел ли он на самом деле, чтобы Элайджа его вообще заметил.)  
Бледно-голубые глаза, до этого лениво скользящие по залу, остановились на нем, прежде чем он успел нырнуть в толпу.

Коннор подумал, что у него, наверное, было смешное выражение лица и что он был похож на оленя в свете фар, как говорится, но сейчас его волновало не это. Элайджа пробивал себе путь через весь зал почти пугающе быстрым шагом. Коннору было некуда бежать.  
RK800 сглотнул, приготовившись объясняться. 

— Элайджа, я... — он не договорил, потому что чужие пальцы обхватили его за запястье и куда-то потянули.

— За мной, — резко и сердито прошипел Элайджа, чтобы не отвлекать ничье внимание от Сеймора.

Элайджа _явно_ был не рад, и Коннор отругал себя за то, что предался тоскливым воспоминаниям о теплом ощущении кожи мужчины на его коже, пока его тащили к одному из смежных выставочных залов, подальше от толпы. Здесь было пусто, все гости сейчас в главном зале, слушают речь.

RK800 наблюдал в напряженном молчании за тем, как Элайджа нажимает на пару кнопок на приборной панели сбоку от дверного проема, панель беззвучно закрывается и оставляет их внутри.   
— Как...

— Вчера вечером я взломал систему и вытащил новые пароли, — небрежно сказал бывший директор, будто в этом не было ничего такого, и повернулся, глядя прямо на андроида. — Но это не важно. Я думал, мы договорились, что ты не придешь.

Коннор начал защищаться, в нем поднялась вспышка возмущения.   
— Я сказал, что не приду с тобой, — возразил он, внезапно почувствовав сильное раздражение от того, что Элайджа был так настойчиво против его присутствия. — Почему это так важно? Я не собирался беспокоить тебя.

Элайджа вздохнул, проводя рукой по волосам, выбивая пару прядей из пучка и выглядя несвойственно напуганным.   
— Ты не понима...

Они оба обернулись, когда открылась дверь, прервавшись от шипения друг на друга. Коннор нахмурился, когда увидел, кто их прервал. Джейсон Графф. Но что он здесь делает? Все должны быть снаружи, слушать речь. Бегло взглянув за дверной проем, в котором стоял Графф, он увидел, что большинство людей все еще были там.

— Графф, — натянуто произнес Элайджа, внезапно сильно напрягшись. — Если позволишь, мы бы хотели поговорить _наедине_...

Мужчина покачал головой, выражение его лица было почти снисходительным.   
— Боюсь, что нет, Элайджа. У нас всего лишь небольшое окно в расписании для того, что я собираюсь предложить, пока мы отвлекаем внимание всех наших гостей.

Бывший генеральный директор нахмурился, увидев, как знакомая модель RK900 заходит в зал следом за директором по совершенствованию, и пробормотал ругательства себе под нос. Коннор пялился на них, растерявшись от происходящего. Что, черт возьми, происходит? Что здесь делает RK900? Просто выполняет роль телохранителя или он здесь еще для чего-то? В этом не было смысла... Если он здесь только в целях обеспечения безопасности, то агентов, расставленных по всему периметру, вполне достаточно.

Графф подождал, пока дверь закроется за ними, прежде чем снова заговорить. В комнате повисла натянутая тишина.   
— Должен сказать, я уже начал немного переживать, что твой зверек не придет сегодня, но он все-таки объявился. И застать вас обоих в одной изолированной комнате... представь мое удивление. Вы сэкономили мне время на твои поиски, учитывая, сколько гостей собралось вокруг тебя до этого. 

Он фыркнул.  
Элайджа молчал, сжав челюсть и смотря холодным взглядом. Коннор увидел, как на его щеке дрогнула мышца, указывая на то, насколько неприятна ему вся эта ситуация... что бы она не значила. В любом случае, что-то здесь нечисто. В системе RK800 возник приступ тошноты, когда он посмотрел на каменно-неподвижного андроида со стальным взглядом.

— А теперь к делу, — Графф подправил лацканы своего костюма, выглядя предельно собранным. — Это твой последний шанс, Элайджа. Идем с нами.

— Зачем? Чтобы ты попросил меня перепрограммировать все так, чтобы снова стало _скучно_? — Элайджа лающе усмехнулся без намека на веселость. — Не думаю.

Между ними будто шел молчаливый разговор, атмосфера становилась все плотнее и плотнее. По ощущениям уже можно было задохнуться в ней.

Наконец, Графф вздохнул.   
— Ты всегда был упрям.

— Очевидно, не я один, — плавно возразил изобретатель, прищурив взгляд. — Когда ты научишься принимать ответ "нет"?

— Когда мне перестанет удаваться превращать эти "нет" в "да". 

Графф резко кивнул RK900, который начал приближаться к ним. Коннор сразу же инстинктивно оттолкнул Элайджу себе за спину, едва пропустив его странный тревожный взгляд, когда тот отшатнулся.

RK900 схватил Коннора за руку, синтетическая кожа исчезла с их запястий, когда они соединились, и RK800 едва успел вдохнуть от резкой паники, прежде чем упасть на колени. Из горла вырвался хриплый вскрик.

Он никогда до этого не ощущал физической боли, не по-настоящему.  
Давление, да, но не боль. Раньше ему было интересно, похожи ли эти ощущения, будет ли это напоминать легкий толчок, который он чувствует на своем покрытии, когда получает ранение?

Но это совершенно иное. Это ни с чем _не сравнимо_.

Такое чувство, что у него горят системы... белая, горячая, жгучая боль распространилась повсюду от точки соприкосновения. Какой-то агрессивный код – смутно проинформировал его нейронный процессор с помощью анализа, но сейчас он даже не в состоянии вникнуть, что это значит. Все, на чем он мог сосредоточиться – это ужасно статические звуки на задворках сознания и боль, отдающая в колени. Голосовой модуль потрескивал от его криков, напрягаясь от неправильного использования, с губ срывались сломленные короткие вдохи от паники. Новые вспышки боли. В слуховых процессорах звучал глухой звон, из-за чего разговор в комнате стал для него почти беззвучным. Он едва мог уловить звуки голосов, слишком сосредоточенный на том, чтобы встать с колен. RK900 продолжал держать его за ослабшее запястье, но боли больше не было.

— Что это за хрень? — рявкнул Элайджа, крепко сжав плечо Граффа.

Мужчина сбросил его руку.   
— Маленькая штучка, которую придумали наши программисты, чтобы стимулировать сильную боль у андроидов на короткие промежутки времени. У RK900 есть код, который мы ввели ему, чтобы противостоять этому, но у грозы девиантов его не имеется. Считай это чем-то типа... неимением наличия иммунной реакции на...

— Я знаю, что оно _делает_ , Графф. Я хочу знать, чего ты пытаешься добиться этим, — слова были произнесены резко и отрывисто. Коннор, сквозь отпускающую боль, отрешенно подумал, слышал ли он когда-нибудь, чтобы Элайджа был так холоден и взбешен одновременно.  
Нет, никогда. Даже когда они спорили. Обычно в тоне его голоса всегда было что-то меланхоличное, но в этот раз лишь острый лед.

— Все очень просто, Элайджа, и твоя реакция только что подтвердила это, — Графф развел руками в великодушном жесте, хотя великодушием здесь и не пахло. — У тебя, холодного бездушного ублюдка, есть _чувства_ к этому андроиду. Если не хочешь снова смотреть на страдания своей игрушки, ты будешь сотрудничать с нами.

— У меня нет _чувств_ к нему, это смешно. Ты знаешь меня. Я никогда к людям-то не испытывал особых чувств, к своим собственным созданиям тем более. 

Слова были сказаны без колебаний, кусаче, как и всегда, но было в них _что-то_ еще, и, видимо, этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить Граффа победно улыбнуться.  
— Тогда тебе будет все равно, если я прикажу RK900 сжечь его систему? Все залы здесь загерметизированы и оборудованы звукоизоляцией.

Элайджа сжал челюсть еще сильнее. Или, возможно, Коннору показалось, и все это было туманной иллюзией, которую подбрасывал ему разум. Он не мог сказать наверняка. Все, что он мог чувствовать – это острый укус остатков боли, пока его защитный механизм сосредоточился на том, чтобы не отключиться.   
— Мне совершенно все равно.

На этот раз не было никаких указаний, чтобы приготовиться, никакого кивка от Граффа. Новый поток резкой боли хлынул по системе Коннора от точки соприкосновения на запястье, еще один сломленный крик вырвался из его горла. RK900 держал крепко, глазами он холодно и бесчувственно наблюдал за тем, как его предшественник корчится на полу и дергается под его хваткой.

В какой-то момент Коннор потерял счет наплывающим волнам боли.   
По крайней мере, он так думал. Трудно было сказать.   
Красные предупреждающие окна всплывали перед оптическим модулем, а чертоги разума предупредили о возможном повреждении системы. Диод на виске загорелся опасным алым светом, и у него проскользнула мысль: неужели это конец?

— Скоро его системы будут полностью уничтожены, — прокомментировал Графф невзначай, будто они говорили о погоде, и он просто озвучил факт.

Голова Коннора повисла, он то терял сознание, то возвращался обратно, пока предупреждения продолжали мигать перед глазами. Ему уже было все равно.

— ...Остановись, — тихо прозвучал голос Элайджи, смирившийся и уставший. RK800 никогда не видел его таким.

— Я остановлюсь, когда ты согласишься сотрудничать, — равнодушно отозвался Графф.

— Я бы не попросил тебя остановиться, если бы не планировал согласиться, — Элайджа кивнул на RK900, который все еще держал Коннора. — Скажи ему отпустить его, и я помогу вам с... тем, что вы там придумали.

Графф проигнорировал презрение в голосе бывшего главы и повернулся к передовому прототипу, чтобы отдать приказ.   
— RK900, отпусти его.

Хватка на руке Коннора наконец исчезла, и он едва удержался, чтобы не свалиться унизительно на пол, из горла вырывались рваные вдохи, пока он изо всех сил пытался устоять на коленях. Оптические модули пытались восстановиться после сбоя, и поэтому перед глазами все расплывалось.

— Тебе лучше выполнить свою часть сделки, Элайджа.

Графф махнул RK900, чтобы тот вернулся на место. Андроид послушно встал рядом с ним.

— Я же сказал: я все сделаю, если оставишь RK800 в покое, — Элайджа прошел мимо Коннора, даже ни разу не взглянув на него, несмотря на то, что обеспокоенные карие глаза пристально глядели ему вслед. — Полагаю, ты бы хотел, чтобы я пошел сейчас с тобой.

Графф по-волчьи улыбнулся. Хищный взгляд напоминал улыбку Элайджи, которую тот всегда натягивал, когда знал, что преимущество у него в руках. Однако подобное выражение на лице врага казалось гораздо более пугающим.

— Естественно. Я не могу позволить тебе снова сбежать в изоляцию.

— И что, возьмешь меня в плен? СМИ не очень любезно это воспримут, учитывая, для чего должно было быть это мероприятие.

— Мы не врали о первоначальной цели. В конце концов, необходимо сохранять лицо компании, прежде чем мы вернем тебя к работе над новым Садом Дзен. СМИ просто случайно... поймают слушок о том, что ты снова работаешь с нами в качестве консультанта, — Графф хлопнул его по плечу. — Прямо как в старые добрые, — он замолчал, а потом рассмеялся над чем-то, что, видимо, показалось смешным только ему, будто он пошутил у себя в голове. — Ну, не совсем, так как ты каким-то образом сумел достаточно разморозить свое сердце, чтобы действительно что-то почувствовать.

— Как мило. Спасибо за заботу, — ответил Элайджа, скривившись и сбросив его руку со своего плеча.

Он правда собирается уйти с ними?

Нет. _Нет._

Коннор закашлял, сумев, наконец, полностью выпрямиться. Все повернулись к нему, когда он с хлопком оперся ладонью о стену, чтобы не упасть на колени. Повреждения, оставшиеся после переданного кода, все еще наносили ущерб его системам.   
— Элайджа, не иди с ними. Со мной все... со мной все будет нормально.

Изобретатель уставился на него, на краткий миг на его лице отразились противоречивые эмоции. Выглядело так, будто он спорил сейчас с самим собой. Это было что-то сродне внутреннему смятению, прежде чем его лицо снова разгладилось.   
— Тебе не следует двигаться, Коннор.

RK800 проигнорировал красные знаки предупреждения, которые все еще вспыхивали сбоку, пока он проделывал еще пару шагов вперед. Он не мог позволить этому случиться. Это его вина. Он не должен был приходить, он лишь стал инструментом для Киберлайф, который можно использовать, вместо того, чтобы защитить любимого человека.

Опять.

Как обычно.

Он продолжает _проигрывать_.

_[ Биокомпонент #4717g поврежден. ]_   
_[ Биокомпонент #4903 поврежден. ]_   
_[ Биокомпонент #8087q поврежден. ]_

— Коннор, _хватит_ , — твердо произнес голос Элайджи, когда он подошел к нему и положил свою ладонь на плечо Коннора. Андроид уронил голову на плечо мужчины, его дыхание было все еще хриплым и рваным. Он не мог видеть, чем в это время занимались Графф с RK900, так как фигура Элайджи загородила ему обзор. — Уже все решено.

_Нет._

Он даже не мог говорить, слишком переполненный страхом, болью и эмоциями. Что-то скользнуло ему в ладонь. Он даже не смог проанализировать, что это. Холодные пальцы сложили его собственные в кулак. По коже прошел холодок... это было что-то металлическое.

А затем...

Затем не было ничего. Боль внезапно прошла. Диод переключился с красного на желтый.

Коннор непонятливо огляделся. Его поприветствовал знакомый пейзаж.

Сорванный лепесток пролетел мимо, опустившись на плечо.

Элайджа смотрел куда-то в сторону, аккуратно сложив руки за спиной. Его рубашка цвета красного вина резко контрастировала с белоснежным пейзажем интерфейса. Снежинки вились вокруг них намного интенсивнее, чем обычно.

— Сад Аннабель, — прошептал Коннор. В любой другой ситуации он был бы рад оказаться здесь... но что-то было не так. Он не мог оборвать связь, чтобы вернуться в свое сознание в реальности, и было такое чувство, что его конечности медленно примерзали к месту. Ощущение было очень неприятным, но уже знакомым. Пару месяцев назад он уже ощущал нечто подобное.

_Оу._

— Я сейчас в линзах, если тебе интересно, — сказал изобретатель, тем самым объяснив, как они здесь оказались.

Коннор ничего не ответил. Осознание ситуации и того, что должно сейчас произойти, начало медленно доходить до него. Он не мог пошевелить ногами. Элайджа, должно быть, заметил его выражение, потому что он снова заговорил, отбросив прелюдии.

— Как бы там ни было, мне жаль, — долетел до ушей андроида тихий голос, пока он пытался пошевелиться. — Но я не могу позволить тебе пойти за мной. Они разберут тебя на части.

В сознании Коннора иронично зазвучал голос изобретателя, когда все только начиналось: _«Это не более, чем интерфейс для коммуникации. Обещаю, я не собираюсь запирать тебя здесь»._

Элайджа криво улыбнулся, взглянув вверх.   
— Так звучит проигрывание воспоминаний здесь? Полагаю, интерфейс _действительно_ связан с твоим нейронным процессором. Не переживай. Это временно. Как только мы покинем зал, я отключу связь. Ты отключишься ненадолго, но не пугайся.

— Ты _сказал_ … — Коннор задохнулся, сделав шаг вперед. Казалось, что он пытается идти сквозь зыбучие пески, снова и снова борясь с ними, но у него ничего не получается. Он никогда больше не хотел испытывать этого, но вот опять... Каждое движение давалось с большим трудом. Он снова застрял, не способный ничего с этим сделать. Голос надломился, — …Ты _обещал_.

— Я же тебя предупреждал, — изобретатель сделал шаг назад, а затем еще один, в уголках губ заиграла самоуничижительная улыбка. — Мне нельзя доверять.

Порыв снега затуманил зрение RK800. Коннор поднял руку, чтобы льдинки не били по лицу, морщась от силы ветра.

Когда он опустил руку, проекция уже исчезла.

На этот раз никакой лазейки, никакого запасного выхода, чтобы спастись. Возможно, Элайджа убрал ее недавно как раз для этой цели, когда предупредил его не идти на выставку.

Коннор пытался защитить его, но в итоге он сам оказался тем, кого пришлось защищать.  
От этого ему стало бесконечно плохо.

К тому времени, как он очнулся, Маркус, Норт и Саймон собрались вокруг него, взволнованно вглядываясь в его лицо.

Коннор сглотнул.   
— Сколько... сколько времени? 

Он знает, сколько. Система оповестила его почти сразу же, но ему было трудно в это поверить.

— Мероприятие уже почти закончилось, — лицо Маркуса было мрачным. — Ничего такого не происходило. Все остальные гости уже расходятся. Сеймор не открывал нам дверь, пока не закончился аукцион, но мы не хотели устраивать скандал.

RK800 не хотел спрашивать. Правда не хотел, потому что он уже знал ответ, но какая-то часть него _надеялась_ , что он будет другим.   
— А... Элайджа?

Норт медленно покачала головой, Саймон мягко положил руку ему на плечо.   
— Ушел. Мне жаль, Коннор. Он ушел с ними добровольно. Мы ничего не могли сделать на глазах у всех этих людей, — она горько рассмеялась. — Кто мог подумать, что количество гостей сыграет против нас?

Коннор молчал.  
У него будто все онемело.

Саймон прижал что-то к его ладони, знакомое ощущение холодного металла. Он заговорил нежно, осторожно:  
— Ты держал это в руке. Чуть не уронил, когда приходил в себя.

Он растерянно посмотрел вниз на свою ладонь. Четверть американского доллара, вычеканенная в 1994 году с профилем Джорджа Вашингтона и словами "Свобода" и "С нами Бог".

Это его монета... та, что он оставил на вилле до того, как они поругались. Все произнесенные слова Элайджи, все его действия, нахлынули воспоминаниями на андроида, и было такое чувство, будто что-то, наконец, встало на место, с резким таким щелчком, который послышался слишком поздно.

Из него вырвался удушливый смех, сломленный и безрадостный. Остальные андроиды обменялись тревожными взглядами.

— Он идиот, — произнес Коннор трясущимся голосом. В тот момент он не знал, то ли это было от агрессивного воздействия на его системы, то ли от собственного вихря эмоций. — Он сказал, что не любит меня, чтобы _защитить_.

Взгляд Маркуса понимающе смягчился. Он схватил Коннора за плечо, обеспечив его связью с реальностью, чтобы RK800 не сломался.   
— Да.

— Он идиот, — повторил Коннор, сжав пальцами монетку и отрешенно задавшись вопросом, показалось ли ему, что на тонком металле еще осталось ощущение тепла.

Скорее всего, показалось.

Грудь пронзил всхлип, но слез не было.


	19. Глава 19

_Однажды, машина влюбилась в человека._  
 _Но, к сожалению, сказки не всегда становятся_ _явью_ _._  


_САД АННАБЕЛЬ_   
_23:57:23_   
**➤** __**КОННОР**

Прошла неделя... полторы, если быть точным.

Прошло десять дней, три часа, двадцать минут и пять секунд после мероприятия в Башне Киберлайф.

Иногда он ненавидел, что его система выдавала точные данные.

Коннор часто сидел в Саду, несмотря на то, что не было связи с другой стороны. Возможно, часть него надеялась, вопреки всем доводам, что Элайджа каким-то образом попробует связаться с ним через интерфейс. Бывший генеральный директор упомянул, что он надел контактные линзы, которые позволяли ему войти в Сад.

Но по большей части это было способом сбежать от того, что происходило наяву.  
Несмотря на заверения друзей и Хэнка, Коннор все еще чувствовал, что виноват. Элайджа говорил ему не приходить, пытаясь избежать этой ситуации, а он все равно пошел. Если бы ему удалось защитить Элайджу, то это было бы не так уж важно, но он потерпел неудачу.

В Саду Аннабель всегда было такое чувство, будто время остановилось. Он вспомнил, что и в Саду Дзен было то же самое ощущение. Момент выхода из реальности, непривычная оторванность от реального мира.

Это была необычайно жестокая и уникальная форма самонаказания – сидеть здесь и вновь проживать старые воспоминания проведенного времени с Элайджей. Его воспоминания можно проигрывать, как фильм. Они были предельно четкими, и от этого становилось лучше и хуже одновременно.

Коннор закрыл глаза, наклонившись вперед и положив голову на руки, сложенные на круглом чайном столике. Как обычно, тонкий слой снега покрывал все вокруг, в соответствии с затяжной зимой в реальном мире. Андроид мог чувствовать, как снежные хлопья покрывают и его после долгого сиденья в одном положении, но он не мог заставить себя обеспокоиться этим.

СМИ бушует с того самого вечера. В равной степени распространялись как предположения, так и просто слухи, каждый новостной канал и таблоид утверждали, что знают истинную причину внезапного появления и исчезновения Элайджи Камски. Некоторые утверждали, что он, наконец, вернулся в Киберлайф, другие твердили, что он просто ушел обратно в свое добровольное изгнание. Перемалывались даже _совсем_ невероятные слухи о том, что Киберлайф подослали похожего на него человека, потому что _настоящий_ Элайджа отказался от их приглашения.

Вокруг витали рандомные догадки, пока Киберлайф, наконец, не выступили с заявлением дня два назад.  
— Несмотря на то, что у нас были разногласия, которые привели к тому, что десять лет назад Элайджа покинул компанию, с тех пор мы уладили их. После принятия нашего приглашения, он вернулся в совет директоров, чтобы поработать в качестве консультанта для наших новых разработок в области технологии андроидов. Мы планируем работать вместе с ним, чтобы продолжить поддерживать новый закон об андроидах, принятый согласно решению правительства. 

Даниэлла Карнеги с ее острым акцентом и отполированными каблуками произнесла безупречную речь. Если бы Коннор не знал правду, он бы поверил ей.  
Мир, скорее всего, никогда не узнает правду, а в это время лидеры Иерихона сердито наблюдали за событиями в прессе и были вынуждены скрывать истину из-за страха разжигания новых конфликтов или, что еще хуже, быть обвиненными во лжи.

Коннор даже не выдержал интервью до конца. Он выскочил из комнаты до того, как его успели остановить. Даже Хэнк, барабанивший в дверь и, в конце концов, вяло пригрозивший "хорошенько его вздрючить", ничего не смог сделать. RK800 просто напросто абстрагировался от них, накрыв голову руками и стараясь игнорировать звон в ушах и жжение в глазах.

С тех пор он проводил чрезмерное количество времени в Саду Аннабель, несмотря на словесные протесты Маркуса, Норт и Хэнка и молчаливое неодобрение Саймона с Джошем, стараясь отключиться от всего.

Пока что не получалось, но он явно мазохист, раз продолжал приходить сюда... сюда, в этот виртуальный мир, который Элайджа создал для них двоих. Это смешно. Он знает, но что еще ему оставалось делать? Его поблекший энтузиазм за прошедшие дни подметил даже _Гэвин Рид_ , который в своей неловкой манере стал менее грубым в последнее время. Все ходили на цыпочках вокруг него. Но вместо того, чтобы сделать, как лучше, Коннору от этого было только еще хуже. Он всем только в тягость.  
Лепестки зашелестели на ветру, будто соглашаясь.

Сзади раздался скрип снега, настолько тихий, что RK800 едва не пропустил его. Он не обернулся, лишь приглушенно фыркнул от горького смешка. Даже его чертоги разума играли с ним злую шутку, оказывая влияние на интерфейс и заставляя его слышать несуществующие звуки.

Затем раздался еще один скрип, и он почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к плечу.

— Коннор, — шелковистый голос, как обычно, обволакивающий его имя, немного хриплый и уставший, но такой знакомый.

Андроид развернулся так резко, что был удивлен, что не сломал себе шейный сустав пополам. Карие глаза широко раскрылись.

У него, должно быть, галлюцинации, только вот _их_ _не_ _быва_ _е_ _т_ _в коммуникационных интерфейсах ИИ._ Галлюцинации не _бывают_ у андроидов, если только их не вызвать специально.

Но как еще он должен был назвать фигуру, стоящую сейчас перед ним, мерцающую так, словно у него были сбои?

Он сделал осторожный шаг, слегка качнувшись, пока медленно вставал со своего места.

— Э-Элайджа?

Мужчина тут же, кажется, вздохнул от облегчения, напряжение в плечах спало. Но это непривычное выражение тут же было скрыто, потому что, не дай бог, кто-нибудь подумает, что он человек. 

— Наконец-то получилось. Сигнал в этом месте просто отвратительный. Невозможно подключиться к чему-либо за пределами их сети, — он усмехнулся. — Как будто это меня остановит.

— Что... как... — Коннор внезапно потерял всякую способность формулировать слова в предложения, в голове только вихрь эмоций и кульбиты мыслей. Он начал идти к изобретателю, даже не осознавая этого, и потянулся руками к нему. Однако, только они собрались соприкоснуться, как его пальцы прошли сквозь проекцию. На краткий и очень пугающий миг, Коннор ощутил, что его тириумный насос сейчас остановится, но потом он напомнил себе, что они были всего лишь в интерфейсе, и плохая связь, про которую упомянул Элайджа, возможно, и вызывает эти помехи.

— Черт. Погоди, — наступила недолгая тишина, сопровождаемая только звуками стучания по клавишам, после чего проекция прекратила так часто мерцать. Она стабилизировалась достаточно для того, чтобы Коннор успел на мгновение поймать его руку, прежде чем она снова прошла сквозь него. Элайджа вздохнул, смирившись. — Нет. Это все, что я могу сделать. Они действительно сильно стараются помешать мне общаться с кем-либо.

— Ты все еще в линзах? — неверяще спросил Коннор, потому что как бы он ни был рад его видеть и как бы неожиданно это для него ни было, из всех вопросов выиграл именно этот.

Элайджа пожал плечами.   
— Они пропускают кислород и идеально сочетаются с моими глазами. Не переживай, я не ослепну, и никто не обратил на них особого внимания. Хотя... — он вздрогнул, подняв руку к голове, что-то прервало его.

Коннор опять инстинктивно потянулся к нему, хотя знал, что не может дотронуться... и даже если бы мог, он бы все равно лишь прикоснулся к проекции в искусственном интерфейсе. Он скучал по настоящей близости, по слабому аромату одеколона, который всегда оставался на коже изобретателя. 

— Все нормально? — он должен был спросить.

— Да ничего. Когда меня привели сюда в первый раз, я лазил у них тут по серверной. RK900 нашел меня и вырубил. У меня было небольшое сотрясение и растяжение запястья. Единственные "доктора" здесь – это доктора различных наук, и Графф достаточно умен, чтобы не доверять какому-то врачу с улицы, даже если заплатить тому круглую сумму. Приходится терпеть, — Элайджа грубовато фыркнул, явно не растеряв свою язвительность за полторы недели своего, так сказать, плена. — Они идиоты, если хочешь знать мое мнение. Я буду работать намного дольше, если не смогу двигать одной из рук, — он поймал взволнованный взгляд Коннора и вздохнул почти с нежностью, его твердый взгляд смягчился на крохотную долю. — Во всем остальном я в порядке. Ничего серьезного.

Коннор ничего не говорил какое-то время, все еще находясь в состоянии эмоционального конфликта. Часть него все еще настаивала на том, что это была какая-то сумасшедшая иллюзия, которую придумал его разум... возможно, какая-то ошибка в программе. Но сарказм в сочетании со странной тонкой уверенностью... это было так похоже на Элайджу, которого он постепенно начинал узнавать, что ему хотелось верить, что это взаправду. А это значит, что есть один вопрос, который он должен решить с ним в первую очередь. Его голос немного дрогнул, но ему было все равно. 

— Зачем? — простой вопрос, но, как и ожидалось, изобретатель сразу же понял, о чем речь, судя по тому, как внезапно омрачилось его лицо. 

— Коннор...

— Нет, — у Коннора дрожал голос, и он понял с некоторой тянущей виной внутри, учитывая обстоятельства, в которых сейчас находился мужчина, что он злится. Злится, что Элайджа все взял в свои руки, злится, что он сбросил Коннора со счетов и просто посчитал, что его нужно защищать. Злится, что между ними был бы прогресс _до_ того, как это все произошло, если бы только до Элайджи дошло, что Коннор не какое-то там хрупкое существо с наивными надеждами и мечтами состоять в безупречных, сказочных отношениях. — Не тебе _решать_ , что для меня лучше. Не надо просто брать и уходить, чтобы _защитить_ меня, — боль вырвалась вместо с гневом, сотрясая грудь, пока он пытался не дать досаде снова забурлить внутри. И внезапно, он просто почувствовал себя уставшим. Почувствовал всю эту тяжесть за целый месяц. Голос андроида стал совсем тихим. — Не надо говорить мне все эти вещи, а потом _запирать_ меня в Саду, как будто я просто... собственность.

К его удивлению, мужчина лишь коротко и злобно рассмеялся.   
— Я сделал это не из-за того, что ты андроид, Коннор, уверяю тебя.

— Тогда _почему_ ты ведешь себя так, будто я могу сломаться в любой момент?

— Потому что ты хороший и чистый, а я нет, — голос Элайджи оставался впечатляюще ровным, несмотря на резкий тон. На секунду случились помехи, одна из рук его проекции исчезла, а затем вернулась. — Разве это не достаточная причина? Ты можешь спросить любого из своих друзей, кто общался со мной: Маркуса, лейтенанта Андерсона, даже Карла.

Коннора затошнило от того, что его считают "чистеньким". Тем, кого всегда нужно защищать, тем, кто несмотря на свое звание "передового прототипа", всегда кажется самым наивным андроидом из всех, тем, кто не ведает зла в этом мире. Тем, кто всегда оптимистичен и хочет, чтобы все было идеально.   
— Я никогда не хотел быть с тобой, как в каком-то книжном романе, — выдохнул он, едва сдерживая себя. — Я хотел тебя ради _тебя_.

Его слова, очевидно, ничего не дали, так как изобретатель только фыркнул, не сдвинувшись с места.   
— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, Коннор, — проекция снова засбоила, из-за нестабильной связи теперь уже и голос немного прервался, прежде чем он продолжил. — В любом случае, не достаточно, чтобы сделать такой вывод.

— Ты не _позволил_ мне, — отпарировал Коннор, злость разгоралась. Они продолжают и продолжают ходить по тому же кругу, изучая друг друга, но не делая реальных попыток, чтобы шагнуть вперед. Он просто продолжал копать, а Элайджа отступать от него, и так они ходили и ходили вокруг да около, пока оба не провалились под землю. — А потом _ты запер меня в Саду_.

Во взгляде Элайджи промелькнуло что-то нечитаемое, и светло-грустная улыбка коснулась его губ.   
— Хочешь сказать, ты бы с радостью остался стоять на месте, если бы я этого не сделал?

Раздался еще один статичный отзвук, и проекция исчезла на секунду, прежде чем снова появиться. Это выглядело странно. Как будто Элайджа распался на части, а потом интерфейс собрал его воедино.

Повисла короткая тишина, достаточно плотная, чтобы увязнуть в ней.

— Хотя бы скажи мне, где ты, — тихо произнес Коннор. По крайней мере, нужно что-то делать со сложившейся ситуацией. Однажды, вопреки всему, он так уже вышел из воды практически невредимым. Он сможет сделать это снова. Вне зависимости от того, выяснят они с Элайджей свои отношения или нет, откроется ли он перед ним, тот факт, что его интеллект находится в руках непредсказуемого врага с обширной сетью ресурсов, уже является проблемой для Иерихона. Он не какой-то там дурак, ослепленный любовью или привязанностью. Он понимал, что вызволить бывшего генерального директора важно не только по личным причинам.

И если его личная причина трещала по швам, то что ж… тогда он просто сосредоточиться на основной цели.

— Где-то в Башне Киберлайф. На одном из нижних этажей, в исследовательском крыле, — должно быть, Элайджа заметил вспышку удивления, которая промелькнула на лице RK800, из-за того, что он так легко ему ответил, потому что он поднял руку, показывая, что ему есть, что добавить. — Но прежде чем ты даже _подумаешь_ о том, чтобы отправиться на самоубийственную миссию одного героя, как ты сделал это во время марша, помни, что ты больше не можешь провальсировать мимо охраны, когда пожелаешь. И если тебя схватят, что вполне вероятно, это плохо кончится для всех, — на фоне послышался глухой отзвук, а затем звук открывающейся двери. — Мне пора, — его взгляд... казалось, немного смягчился во что-то меланхоличное, когда он шагнул ближе, едва касаясь лица андроида, почти как призрак. — Не делай того, о чем потом пожалеешь, Коннор.

И после этого связь оборвалась, Коннор снова остался в Саду один.  
Казалось, тишина звенела громче, чем когда-либо, когда он присел обратно за столик.

  
_Он хоте_ _л понять его. Во многих смыслах_ _человек был больше машиной, чем сама машина._  
 _Но человек отказался._  
 _В идеальном мире, в сказке, они бы быстро пришли к взаимопониманию и жили бы долго и счастливо._  
 _Реальность же была намного_ _коварней_ _._  


_БАШНЯ КИБЕРЛАЙФ, –46_ _ЭТАЖ: ИССЛЕДОВАНИЯ И РАЗРАБОТКА_   
_12:21:43_   
**➤** __**RK900**

Андроид шагнул в дверной проем, приложив ладонь к сканеру рядом, чтобы закрыть панель.

Камски уставился на него, ледяные голубые глаза были задумчивы. Что-то было не так в положении его плеч по сравнению с тем, каким он был до этого, но в остальном он выглядел нормально.   
— Что тебе нужно?

RK900 отметил, что в голосе изобретателя не было негодования, только расчетливый нейтралитет и нотка интриги.   
— Я слышал, что вы разговаривали с кем-то, — просто ответил он. Комната не находилась под постоянным наблюдением. Они отказались от этого после того, как Камски пять раз взломал системы безопасности просто для того, чтобы прогуляться по пустой зоне исследований.

Они окончательно сняли камеры и назначили андроида следить за ним после того, как он застал Камски, копающегося в серверной, и вырубил его после стычки. Отсюда перелом запястья и легкое сотрясение. Да, RK900, возможно, немного переусердствовал, но, честно говоря, он не ожидал, что Камски внезапно развернется и попробует ударить его в голову. Сработала машинальная реакция: он скрутил руку изобретателя назад и прижал головой к стене.

— Я люблю разговаривать с самим собой, пока работаю. Они приставили тебя следить за мной? — Камски покачал головой, выглядя и повеселевшим, и немного раздраженным, и более чем надменным. — Зря. Я не могу открыть эту дверь, и я физически не способен устроить побег, раскидывая агентов Киберлайф направо и налево, — он приподнял левое плечо, чтобы сделать акцент на поврежденном запястье.

RK900 почувствовал себя немного виноватым, но смог скрыть это и не показать эмоций на лице.   
— ...Как оно?

— Нормально. Спасибо, что спросил, — последовал живой, но саркастичный ответ, будто запястье совсем не беспокоило Камски. — Хотя это влияет на скорость моей работы, поэтому, когда Графф снова попросит тебя проведать меня, можешь передать ему это как _причину_ , по которой Сад еще не готов. Он что, думает, сложные коды просто падают с неба?

Одна вещь, которую RK900 узнал о создателе андроидов – это то, что он любит предаваться философским монологам. Хотя из-за того, что он делал это методично и медленно, в четко определенном темпе, а не выстреливая несвязными фразами, казалось, что каждое сказанное им слово имело значение, несмотря на вечную издевку в голосе.  
Анализ андроида, при этом, не помогал.

RK900 не совсем понимал, как ему отвечать на это. Общение – не его сильная сторона. Он знал, что его предшественника создали со встроенным социальным модулем, чтобы он мог влиться в любой коллектив, но в его случае уделили больше внимания физическим и интеллектуальным способностям, отставив все остальное на второй план. 

— Я принес вам кофе, — сказал андроид после короткой паузы, решив перейти к полезному, и поставил дымящуюся кружку на стол, сверху кипы бумаг. Просто больше было некуда. Материалы были раскиданы по всей поверхности стола. — Любезность от Джейсона.

Камски уставился на кружку, вскинув бровь.   
— Он до сих пор помнит, какой вид обжарки я предпочитаю? Удивительно.

— У него фотографическая память, как и у вас, сэр, — RK900 почувствовал необходимость напомнить ему.

— Я просто удивлен, что ему не все равно, — несмотря на кажущуюся ностальгию в словах, Камски даже не пошевелился в сторону дымящегося напитка.

RK900 слегка повел бровью.   
— Вы не собираетесь его пить? — спросил он после пары секунд разглядывания.

— Насколько я тебя знаю, ты можешь попытаться отравить меня.

Молчание. 

— Для этого нет причин, — андроид твердо покачал головой. — Ваша смерть помешает достижению конечной цели Киберлайф, а значит это будет прямым нарушением отданных мне приказов.

Камски посмотрел на него, голубые глаза задержались на серых на некомфортное долгое количество времени, прежде чем он пожал плечами и вернулся к своему ноутбуку.   
— Твой социальный модуль даже еще хуже, чем у Коннора, — пробормотал он, подняв правую руку, чтобы продолжить печатать. — Это была шутка.

— Понятно. Я запомню, что вы любите зло пошутить, — RK900 смутно задумался, знает ли этот человек о небольшой, почти нежной, если не слегка тоскливой ухмылке, которая появилась в уголке его губ, когда он упомянул имя бывшего охотника на девиантов. Похоже, что нет, учитывая, насколько естественной она была.

Он вспомнил, как RK800 корчился от боли, хриплый крик другого андроида потонул в звуконепроницаемых стенах, ноги отказывали. Он вспомнил, как лаборант провел на нем тест, чтобы убедиться, что вирус работает, прежде чем сказать другим работникам установить ему код-иммунитет. Он знает, какого этого... жгучая боль, белая горячая вспышка, разрывающая системы. Им пришлось чинить его, по меньшей мере, пятнадцать раз, первые варианты кода сожгли некоторые внутренние биокомпоненты и схемы.  
Было... больно (да, подходящее слово) видеть, как Коннор проходит через то же самое. Тупая ноющая боль пронзила его конечности, пока он смотрел перед собой, выполняя приказы.

Но такого быть не должно.

_[ Внимание_ _: Программный сбой. ]_

RK900 медленно моргнул, опустив взгляд. В последнее время он ощущает некоторые странные эмоции. На переднем плане сейчас, кажется, вина.

Ощущает?

Он не должен _чувствовать._

_[ Внимание_ _: Программный сбой. ]_

Камски, похоже, осторожно наблюдал за ним, и RK900 быстро стер с лица противоречие и вернул обратно безразличие, прежде чем произнести:   
— Вам следует выпить кофе. Джейсон ожидает первый черновик к завтрашнему утру. Не думаю, что будет разумно заставлять его ждать, — для верности он добавил немного угрозы в свой тон, чтобы донести мысль.

Бывший глава ничего не сказал, оставшись безразличным, лишь слегка сузил глаза, продолжая разглядывать андроида, будто пытаясь что-то понять. На мгновенье на его лице промелькнула небольшая веселая ухмылка, отличающееся от той, почти ласковой, что он увидел до этого.   
— Интересно. 

И ничего больше не сказав, он повернулся обратно к ноутбуку, впечатляюще быстро скользя одной рукой по клавиатуре.  
Воистину странный человек.

— Так, псевдокод будет готов к завтрашнему дню, мистер Камски? — спросил RK900 после одной или двух минут стояния на месте и наблюдения за тем, как работает Камски. Он все еще не получил свой ответ.

Изобретатель пренебрежительно махнул здоровой рукой, прежде чем вернуться к работе, выглядя скучающим.   
— Скажи Граффу, что он получит свой дурацкий черновик завтра к одиннадцати утра, — он еще пробормотал себе под нос что-то о том, насколько некомпетентен стал их персонал, _"если они не могут даже разобрать и переработать такой простой интерфейс, как Сад Дзен"._

_[ Задание_ _завершено. ]_   
_[ Новое задание подтверждено. ]_

RK900 кивнул и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Кстати, как мне тебя называть?

Он остановился. Этот вопрос все еще мучил его на задворках памяти... вопрос, который задал ему Маркус, лидер девиантов.   
— У меня нет имени, — тихо сказал он, не повернувшись.

То, что у него нет личности, заставило его почему-то смутиться.  
Но почему имя так много значило? Он знает, что он такое: инструмент, созданный для исполнения планов Киберлайф. Не больше и не меньше. Он бы все равно не чувствовал себя комфортно со слишком человеческим именем. Может, у него и были некоторые... сбои в работе, но он уверен, что он не девиант.

_[ Внимание_ _: Программный сбой. ]_

— Я не хочу продолжать обращаться к тебе на "эй", — послышался звук сдвинутых бумаг, а затем наступила длинная пауза. — Как тебе "Девятка"?

Неожиданно. Простое предложение, не слишком обдуманное и не заключающее в себе много смысла, явно сделанное со скуки (и из-за странной склонности бывшего генерального директора выбивать людей из зоны комфорта). И слишком по-человечески не звучит... что-то отстраненное и немного похожее на номер его модели. Неплохо. К этому имени он не успеет привязаться, когда его перепишут после того, как все закончится.

Проигнорировав небольшой всплеск паники при напоминании, RK900 коротко кивнул.   
— Звучит приемлемо.

— Значит, Девятка, — после чего звук стука пальцев по клавиатуре возобновился, обозначая, что Камски ушел в работу.

RK900…  
 _Девятка – действительно подходящее имя_  
…какое-то время стоял неподвижно, прежде чем выйти за дверь. Шаг его ускорился, но он не готов был это признать. Ему нужно было отчитаться сегодня Сеймору, передав все детали своих взаимодействий с Камски. Впервые ему придется приложить осознанное усилие, чтобы скрыть информацию. Что-то подсказывало ему, что его кураторы будут не особо рады его новообретенному имени.

 _[ Имя_ _зарегистрировано: Девятка. ]_  


  
_Человек настойчиво не желал быть понятым. Машина продолжала бороться, задаваясь вопросом,_ _не напрасно ли все это?_ _Но она продолжала быть настойчивой._  
 _Медленно стены человека начали давать трещины._  
 _Реальность стала немного_ _добрей_ _. Шкала слегка склонилась в их сторону._  
 _Однако обстоятельства были неблагосклонны. Они повернули шкалу, которая дико качалась туда-сюда, в другую сторону. И снова начали все с начала._  


  
_САД АННАБЕЛЬ_  
 _14:11:25_  
 **➤** __ **КОННОР**

Прошла еще одна неделя, когда Элайджа связался с ним во второй раз.

Всю неделю Маркус постоянно кидал на него встревоженные взгляды, несмотря на свою занятость. Всю эту неделю Саймон пытался аккуратно сказать ему, что запираться в своем сознании на столь долгое время – опасно. На этой неделе Норт уже была близка к тому, чтобы буквально вдолбить в него здравый смысл. Всю неделю Джош пытался развеселить его рассказами о необычных эпизодах из истории человечества. Всю неделю Хэнк хлопотал над ним в своей грубой манере, а потом затащил Коннора к себе домой и попытался приготовить ужин. Всю неделю Сумо лежал с ним рядом и сочувствующе скулил. Они все явно переживали за него, но все, о чем мог думать Коннор – какого черта все продолжали обращаться с ним, как с _ребенком_ , как будто он мог убиться в любой момент?

Он ненавидел чувствовать себя так, будто он всех подводит.

RK800 обсуждал возможность спасательной операции с Маркусом, отчасти просто для того, чтобы показать ему, что с ним все _нормально_. Лидер девиантов тут же твердо отшил его, сказав, что пока у них не будет больше информации, они не могут (им не стоит) затевать что-то опасное. Норт, Саймон и Джош без устали работали над тем, чтобы найти способ пробраться внутрь, но система безопасности казалась непробиваемой.  
И теперь, из-за того, что RK200 боялся, что Коннор сорвется и пойдет еще раз в одиночку на самоубийственную миссию, он официально оставил андроида под домашним арестом вместе с Хэнком.

— Разве департамент не зашивается от работы? — спросил Коннор в упрямой попытке заставить лейтенанта уйти.

— Ага, — Хэнк не сдвинулся с места.

Похоже, лейтенант слишком хорошо его знает. Коннор был вынужден оставаться под домашним арестом.

И поэтому, когда Элайджа, наконец, смог установить связь, Коннор уже был в ужасном настроении. И вовсе он не _ныл_ , у него была веская причина расстраиваться.

— Ничего бы этого не было, если бы ты позволил мне пойти за тобой, — огрызнулся RK800, как только почувствовал знакомый рывок втягивания его сознания в интерфейс. Соединение казалось еще более нестабильным, чем в прошлый раз, проекция мерцала так часто, что иногда напоминала лишь раскиданные пиксели. Ему пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не вздрогнуть, но он перевел дыхание и взял себя в руки. Он имел право злиться... и еще он должен признать, что его немного раздражал тот факт, что только изобретатель мог решать, когда дернуть Коннора в Сад. Очевидно, он все еще не мог контролировать свой собственный разум.

Это до сих пор пугало его... В этом он никогда никому не признается из-за того, что остальные будут волноваться за него еще больше, но в глубине души это постоянно изводило его. Страх, что однажды кто-то захватит над ним контроль и... он больше никогда не проснется собой. Именно из-за этого страха он был сейчас так расстроен и говорил более резким тоном, чем хотел изначально.

Человек слегка приподнял бровь, слегка опешив из-за изменения поведения обычно кроткого андроида. Однако, спокойное выражение лица Элайджи оставалось таким же пронизывающим, как и обычно (по крайней мере, сейчас. Коннор вспомнил легкую улыбку, нежную, которая теперь казалась наваждением). 

— Я принес информацию, — сказал он, в голосе стал слышен сарказм, — но если ты предпочитаешь поговорить об этом...

— Ты не имел права, — прервал его Коннор, прежде чем Элайджа смог бы сменить тему. У него немного дрожал голос – сочетание стресса, пережитого в прошлом, и тревоги за настоящее. — Ты не имел права запирать меня здесь.

Он хотел бы выглядеть решительным, казаться бесстрашным. Но его выражение, должно быть, предавало его настоящие мысли, потому что ледяные черты лица Элайджи чуть-чуть смягчились.   
— Коннор, это было для того, чтобы помешать тебе сделать что-то, что могло бы подвергнуть тебя опасности.

— Я бы справился, — настаивал RK800. Собственный ослабший голос напомнил ему, что это была не совсем правда, но он старался игнорировать это.

В сознании всплыло воспоминание о боли, причиненной в тот день. О том, как сквозь него протекало жгучее ощущение, словно ток, все _горело, горело, горело..._

— У тебя совсем нет чувства самосохранения, — Элайджа вздохнул, у него самого подступало чувство досады. — Слушай, я знаю про твою историю с Садом Дзен. Я, может, и похож на бесчувственного ублюдка, но я не монстр. Я бы не запер тебя здесь, если бы был иной выбор.

Коннор вздрогнул.   
— Дело не в моем прошлом опыте с Садом Дзен.

_Лжец._

— Неужели? — тон Элайджи был немного дразнящим, он всегда начинал так говорить, когда они с Коннором оба понимали, что кто-то из них врет. В этот раз, однако, было что-то странно осторожное в этом тоне, почти сочувствующее, пока он изучал андроида взглядом. — Я почти поверил.

У Коннора было такое ощущение, что у него сердце подступило к горлу, и он сильно сглотнул, прежде чем ответить:   
— Дело не в _этом_ , — примерзшие конечности, ощущение того, что все вокруг замедлилось, что он медленно теряет контроль и не может ничего с этим сделать. Все снова обрушилось на него, и он нахмурился, отталкивая эти ощущения в сторону. — Дело не в этом, — пробормотал он, и даже сам себе не поверил в этот раз.

Нависла тяжелая тишина.

— Я готов извиниться за свои действия, но не за их причину, — взгляд Элайджи снова ожесточился, превратившись в сталь. — Видеть тебя в агонии... — резкий вдох. — Нет, неважно, — он покачал головой, сердито прервав себя. — Я не за этим вызвал тебя. У меня не так много времени.

Прозвучало так, будто он использовал свои любимые техники избегания, но его тон дал понять, что было что-то более срочное, и это заставило Коннора притормозить.   
— ...Что такое? — неохотно спросил он, не желая пока отбрасывать предыдущую тему.

— Я сегодня закончил новый Сад Дзен. Без запасного выхода. Они заставили свой персонал проверить его несколько раз под угрозой физической расправы, если там будет хоть какая-то лазейка. Теперь это только вопрос времени, когда его запустят. Они передали его своей команде программистов, чтобы сделать... что-то, — бывший глава выглядел недовольным тем, что не знает большего. Как будто то, что его не посвящали во что-то, причиняло ему физическую боль. Зная его, вполне возможно. — Я не знаю, что. Киберлайф достаточно умны, чтобы не раскрывать мне, для чего они собираются его использовать, но что бы это ни было, ничем хорошим для вас, девиантов, это не закончится. Графф очень торопился, — Элайджа закатил глаза. — Серьезно. Я мог бы сделать и быстрее, если бы RK900 не сломал мне запястье, но...

— Сломал? — прервал его Коннор, в голосе проскользнула сердитая защитная нотка – очевидно, еще одно чувство, которое ему нужно проработать. — По-моему, ты сказал, что это просто растяжение.

Элайджа легкомысленно отмахнулся так, будто в этом не было ничего такого. До RK800 только сейчас дошло, что второй рукой он не двигал совсем.   
— Растяжение, перелом – все одно. В любом случае, моя левая рука выведена из строя до дальнейших указаний. Главное, что ты должен знать – что бы они не планировали, они скоро будут действовать.

— И...

— Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать. Останови Киберлайф, если хочешь, но не иди на самоубийственную миссию, чтобы спасти _меня,_ — Элайджа покачал головой. — Они получили от меня то, что хотели, а это значит, что моя жизнь для них больше не так важна, как до этого. Они не будут колебаться ни секунды и пристрелят нас обоих. Будет очень легко обыграть это и списать на вас всю вину. "Бывший генеральный директор, а ныне консультант Элайджа Камски попал в перестрелку, когда девианты решили нарушить мирный договор и ни с того, ни с сего напасть на Башню Киберлайф", — он вздохнул, выглядя немного раздраженным от собственного придуманного заголовка и предсказания. — И вся благотворительность, которой они занимаются с недавно созданными сообществами андроидов сработает им на руку. Они планировали всё это уже очень давно.

— И что? — Коннор уставился на него неверяще. — Мы должны попытаться остановить компанию и оставить тебя там, даже если есть риск того, что они могут убить тебя, чтобы добраться до нас?

Элайджа пожал плечами, выглядя так, будто его это не волнует. Кривая улыбка исказила его лицо.   
— Да. Никто не будет скучать по мне, поверь.

— ...Я буду, — RK800 опустил взгляд, руки, сложенные за спиной, побелели. Но какое значение имели его чувства? Изобретатель давно высказал свое мнение. Даже если их чувства друг к друг взаимны, он, казалось, был одержим тем, чтобы убить их совместное будущее в зародыше.

Элайджа, ожидаемо, лишь улыбнулся, губы дернулись со светлой грустью.   
— Спасибо.

Коннор сильно прикусил губу, почти ощущая, что у него скоро пойдет кровь, несмотря на то, что в интерфейсе это невозможно, насколько он знал.   
— Почему ты так упрямишься?

— И это ты мне говоришь, — последовал ответ, дерзкий, как и всегда. Однако на этот раз проскользнуло в нем что-то опасное, предупреждая RK800, что это неизведанная территория.

Но когда он отступал перед лицом опасности?

— Ты постоянно говоришь, что ты наблюдатель, тот, кто стоит в стороне безучастно. Может, это потому что ты никого не _подпускаешь к себе, —_ честно говоря, это раздражало до бессилия, и Коннор почувствовал, как его голос снова становится более взволнованным и отчаянным.

— Потому что я такой и _есть_ , — спокойно проговорил Элайджа, но голос его стал низким и холодным с ноткой рычащего звука. Этот тон должен был оттолкнуть Коннора. — Ты говоришь, что хочешь быть со _мной_ , Коннор... — раздался резкий смех, полный насмешки, — ...но то, чего ты на самом деле хочешь – это не меня. Не совсем. Ты хочешь кого-то, кого ты сможешь понимать, сможешь анализировать, разбирать его личность и предавать психоанализу, кого-то без ментальных стен, кого нужно _спасать_ , но я не такой. Так что если ты ищешь кого-то подобного, то... ты не по адресу, — но к тому времени, как он закончил говорить, его тон стал резким и раздосадованным.

Слова _жалили_ , и, может, изобретатель не все из них говорил всерьез, но они все равно причиняли боль. Коннор переборол желание отступить назад, вместо этого просто сузив глаза. Он никогда не был из тех, кто быстро сдается, и сейчас не собирался. 

— Это не...

Отдаленный звук открывающейся двери прервал их жаркие переглядывания.  
— Я пошел, — Элайджа напрягся. — Что бы вы не планировали делать дальше, удачи.

— ...Ты любил меня? — набрался, наконец, смелости задать этот вопрос RK800 голосом, едва похожим на шепот, хрипло прозвучавшим на ветру.  
Была короткая пауза, прежде чем он получил ответ. Честно сказать, он вообще не ожидал услышать хоть что-то. 

— Может, и не в таком сказочном смысле, как тебе бы хотелось, — ответил, наконец, Элайджа таким уставшим голосом, что Коннор едва его слышал, — ...но, по-своему, возможно.

Андроид сглотнул с некоторым трудом, голосовой синтезатор щелкал от перекалибровки. Он ощутил знакомое жжение в глазах, сложные чувства волнами нахлынули на него от признания, которого было слишком мало и которое было сказано слишком поздно.   
— Я тоже.

Взгляд Элайджи смягчился, и Коннор опустил глаза вниз.   
— Я знаю.

И после этого связь прервалась.

Он не смог заставить себя поднять взгляд и встретиться с глазами мужчины, противоречивые эмоции кружились в нем, словно шторм. Ему предстоит сделать еще один выбор. Выбор, который казался невозможным. Вещи, которые раньше казались такими простыми – сосредоточиться на одной цели и выбрать приоритеты для выполнения миссии – теперь стали такими сложными.

Машина или человек?  
Что делало его живым?

_Прошлое этого человека_ _,_ _в конце концов_ _,_ _настигло его и пришло поглотить. Машина попросила его остаться. Человек молчал._

_— Почему ты не подпускаешь меня к себе? — умоляюще спросила машина. — Я мог бы сделать тебя счастливым._

_Человек грустно улыбнулся и загадочно ответил:_   
_— Потому что не все истории заслуживают счастливого конца._

_И человек снова исчез._

  
_БАШНЯ КИБЕРЛАЙФ,_ _–46_ _ЭТАЖ: ИССЛЕДОВАНИЯ И РАЗРАБОТКА_  
 _15:42:27_  
 **➤** **ЭЛАЙДЖА КАМСКИ**

— Ого, похоже, сегодня особое событие. Чем я заслужил такую _честь_ лицезреть вас? — честно, Элайджа мог бы похлопать себя по плечу за то, что приправил таким большим количеством яда столь вежливые слова. Редкий талант, которым он гордился.

Графф встал напротив него с хмурым видом.   
— Как всегда, уморительно. Я пришел поговорить с тобой.

— О, общение. Потрясающе, — протяжно произнес изобретатель. — Виноват. Я думал, ты пришел попросить Девятку сломать мне вторую руку, раз уж я тебе больше не нужен.

— Кто сказал, что я... стоп, Девятка?

Элайджа невинно моргнул.   
— Оу, я дал имя твоему сторожевому псу, RK900. Нравится? Жаль, что такая впечатляющая модель должна все время ходить и отзываться на "эй, ты".

Графф выглядел так, будто уже жалел о своем визите. Замечательно. Небольшая победа – уже хорошо.   
— Я пришел не для того, чтобы обмениваться оскорблениями.

— Надо было думать об этом раньше, до того, как похищать меня, — ответил Элайджа с напускным весельем.

— Так, во-первых, я не похищал тебя, — голубые глаза, почти цвета морской волны в освещении лаборатории, сузились. — Ты пошел с нами _без сопротивления_ , с условием, что мы не тронем RK800.

— Ладно, хорошо. Не похитил, шантажировал. Доволен?

Графф просто вздохнул, явно не в настроении для шуток. При дальнейшем наблюдении, он обнаружил у него заметные темные мешки под глазами. Их не было, когда они виделись в последний раз. Директор по совершенствованию, похоже, не высыпается из-за секретного проекта, которым они занимаются. Возможно, Элайджа должен испытывать какое-то сочувствие, но даже учитывая их прошлое, это было _немного_ сложновато в нынешних обстоятельствах. Вот это, конечно, преуменьшение века. 

— Как мы до этого докатились? Мы были командой.

— Да? Ха. Интересно, когда это мы начали отдаляться друг от друга? Мои воспоминания стали _немного_ расплывчаты, память уже не такая, как прежде... Оу. Должно быть, тогда, когда вы все решили выгнать меня из моей же компании.

— Слушай, я... ты специально все усложняешь?

— Нет, я всегда такой невыносимый, — Элайджа сладко улыбнулся.

Графф пододвинул к себе стул и сел, снова вздохнув и проведя рукой по уложенным волосам. Кружка кофе, которую он держал в руке, приземлилась на гладкую поверхность стола напротив Элайджи.   
— Нам правда нужно поговорить.

— Почему? Потому что ты принес кофе, чтобы задобрить меня?

— Нет, — огрызнулся Графф, сытый по горло. — Потому что у тебя, похоже, сложилось впечатление, что мы ненавидели тебя, но это ты, в первую очередь, никогда не позволял нам узнать тебя ближе. Не то чтобы сейчас это имело значение, у нас теперь разное положение в обществе. Но раньше имело.

— ...Ты никогда не умел просто оставить все, как есть, Графф, — ледяным тоном ответил Элайджа, откинувшись на стуле. Если они закончили ходить вокруг да около, то пусть так и будет. Но он против того, чтобы аж _два_ человека в его жизни разрушали выбранный им путь... не тогда, когда он так тщательно выстраивал его с самого детства. Его враг и его возлюбленный – каковы ставки?

"Может, они правы", — прошептал предательский голос в голове.  
Он мысленно сказал голосу, куда тому следует пойти.

— Мы пытались сделать так, чтобы ты нам открылся. Мы _правда_ пытались. Но все, чего ты хотел – это "стремиться к будущему", как ты сам тогда сказал. Но ты должен знать, что продолжать управлять компанией нереально, пока наш генеральный директор занимается секретными проектами у нас за спиной, — в его голос закралась горечь, отголосок старой боли.

— Ты бы согласился, если бы я обсудил это с тобой? — не то чтобы Элайджа обязан был это делать. Это же была его компания. Но так или иначе, даже если бы он почувствовал необходимость обсудить это со своей командой, то в ответ он услышал бы громкое "нет". В конце концов, это не секрет, что у них были разные приоритеты.

— Скорее всего, нет, — признал Графф. — Но это не отменяет того факта, что ты не доверял нам настолько, что даже не думал поговорить с нами. Мы не обязательно должны были быть _друзьями_ , Элайджа, но мы даже едва ли были коллегами. Ты хранил слишком много секретов.

Элайджа вздохнул. Он ненавидел говорить про чувства. Ненавидел говорить про прошлое. Графф всегда любил вспоминать о том, что уже давно прошло. Он и раньше был таким: бесконечно всех анализировал и пытался заставить Элайджу признать, что то, что произошло между ними однажды, было не просто физическим влечением. Было и было. Какой смысл обсуждать это вообще? Элайджа был человеком, который действует по принципу "цель оправдывает средства", и если конечный результат был тем же, то какой сейчас смысл спорить о том, что нельзя изменить? Откинувшись на спинку стула, бывший генеральный директор скрестил ноги. 

— Чего ты добиваешься, Графф? Чтобы я был хорошим мальчиком и присоединился к вам снова? Как полноценный сотрудник?

— Да.  
Ответ прозвучал неожиданно искренне. Это заставило Элайджу присмотреться к мужчине, внимательно изучая малейшие эмоции на лице. Не похоже, что он врет. Тем не менее, это было не то предложение, которое он готов рассмотреть. 

— Ты знаешь, что это невозможно.

— Ты не позволишь, — Графф не выглядел удивленным, просто сложив руки на столе. Он всегда лучше всех умел читать Элайджу. Не только из-за их прошлого, но, возможно, потому что они всегда были немного похожи. — Из-за этого андроида? Ты оттолкнул от себя всех, включая меня, которого ты всегда считал похожим на самого себя, и вот появляется он, и ты просто... что? Подпускаешь его к себе?

Элайджа раздраженно ощутил, как его пульс на секунду сбился. Но он был мастером контролирования своего тела и всегда держал лицевые мышцы в нейтральном положении. Неважно насколько смущен он был этим вопросом, он не смел показать этого. Он не понимал своего влечения к Коннору, к той невинности, что хотелось разрушить и защитить одновременно... и то, и другое его нервировало. 

— Нет.

— Я прав, да? — прежде чем изобретатель продолжил бы отпираться и дальше, Графф поднял руку, показав, что он не закончил. — Тогда я предлагаю тебе другую сделку. Я не сомневаюсь, что девианты Иерихона попробуют совершить что-то типа спасательной операции. Если не ради тебя, то из страха, что мы что-то планируем. Если ты откажешься уйти с ними, когда наступит такой момент, я прикажу RK900 пощадить грозного охотника на девиантов, к которому ты так прикипел. И прежде чем ты снова скажешь "нет", обдумай последствия того, что произойдет, если я прикажу разобрать его, — он встал, его поза снова была скованной и закрытой, от прежней уязвимости не осталось и следа. — Подумай об этом, Элайджа. Мы могли бы снова работать вместе. На этот раз как коллеги.

— Не думаю, — легко прозвучал ответ Элайджи, но каждое слово имело глубокое значение, и он знал, что соперник не упустит этого. Он не стал смотреть Граффу вслед.

Пауза. Шаги остановились у выхода.   
— ...Да, я тоже. В любом случае, не сейчас.

Короткий невеселый смешок.

Дверь открылась и закрылась.

Элайджа задумчиво постукивал пальцами по поверхности стола, мягкие отзвуки остались единственным шумом в пустой комнате. Ему уже начало казаться, что бесконечно белый цвет стен начал поглощать его. 

_"Ты никогда не давал мне и шанса"_ , — прозвучал в голове сломленный голос Коннора.

— Блять, — изобретатель грубо потер ладонью глаза, вонзив основание ладони в висок. Линзы жгли глаза. — Ненавижу признавать, что я не прав.  


  
_— Мне не нужен счастливый конец, — настаивала машина._

_Человек каждый раз смеялся._   
_— Все хотят счастливого конца, что бы это для них не значило._

_— А что если мой счастливый конец – это ты?_

_Пауза._   
_— Тогда ты дурак._

_Голос звучал уверенно, только вот его лицо на этот раз дрогнуло. Упала еще одна частичка маски... и в то же время,_ _что-то встало_ _на место._  


  
_САД АННАБЕЛЬ_  
 _04:36:43_  
 **➤** __ **КОННОР**

— Мне жаль, что я так обращался с тобой.

— Элайджа, сейчас четыре утра, — Коннор моргнул несколько раз, приспосабливаясь к резкому переходу из завершения системы в интерфейс. Было достаточно трудно не думать о неловкой ноте, на которой они закончили в прошлый раз.

— Знаю, — изобретатель уже сидел за чайным столиком, пальцами здоровой руки он слабо обхватывал хрупкую ручку керамической чашки. Зачем? – андроид понятия не имел. Не то чтобы он мог пить из нее... во всяком случае, не по-настоящему. — Мне просто нужно было сказать это.

RK800 прошибло ощущение страха. Он нахмурил брови и подошел ближе к мужчине.   
— Зачем?

— Просто так, — отмахнулся Элайджа, как обычно, с нечитаемым и закрытым выражением лица. По крайней мере, в этот раз связь была более-менее стабильной: его проекция больше не мерцала, и немного пропала статика при звуке голоса. — Присаживайся, Коннор.

Послышался скрежещущий звук отодвигаемого стула по камню, затем наступило пропитанное напряжением молчание, когда андроид сел, неловко сложив руки на белую отполированную поверхность деревянного столика. Что-то точно происходит. Сейчас он уже достаточно знал мужчину, чтобы понимать, что извинения и признания своей вины даются ему нелегко.

— Ты хотел побольше узнать обо мне, да?

 _Это что, сон?_ Коннор огляделся вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что они все еще в интерфейсе, а не в какой-то альтернативной вселенной, как показывают в любимых фильмах Хэнка. Технически, он даже не уверен, бывают ли у андроидов сны. Элайджа что, правда _предлагает рассказать о себе что-то_? Для него это было совершенно неожиданно. Повисла долгая пауза, прежде чем RK800 ответил. Впрочем, реакция оставляла желать лучшего.   
— Что?

— Ты сказал, что я никогда не давал тебе шанса понять, почему я такой, — он сделал неопределенный жест рукой. После краткого анализа чертоги разума подсказали Коннору, что мужчина говорит немного быстрее, чем обычно. — После некоторых размышлений, я решил, что должен тебе, по крайней мере, это. Но это ничего не меняет между нами.

Подул ветерок, взъерошив их одежду и волосы. Снег закончился. Он лежал тонким покрывалом на дорожку, беседку и кусты гортензий, представляя из себя мирную картину.

— Ладно, — осторожно ответил Коннор, наклонившись вперед. Он все еще пребывал в растерянности – это предложение свалилось из ниоткуда – но когда Элайджа вообще делал что-то, что он мог понять? Возможно, частично из-за этого его так тянуло к изобретателю, так же, как и Элайджу потянуло к нему вначале. Частички пазла, которые можно бесконечно складывать вместе, и конечный рисунок все равно получится чем-то загадочным. И сейчас был шанс заполнить часть этого рисунка еще немного.

— Я не врал, когда говорил, что мое детство было ужасно скучным и нормальным. Я не проходил ту фазу шатания по улицам, не бродил, словно потерянная душа, пока меня не приняли. Как бы СМИ не любили строить всяческие теории, моя жизнь не из категории "из грязи в князи", — Элайджа вздохнул, и Коннор наклонился ближе, неотрывно глядя на него. Голубые льдинки сверкнули, на секунду встретившись с карими глазами андроида, и снова опустились на чашку в руке. — Мои родители были ближе к бедным слоям. Каждую копейку не считали, но до миллионеров им было далеко. Когда я был маленьким, никаких проблем не было, пока из-за моего IQ не увеличились расходы на учебу. Я просто давал им то, о чем меня не просили. Если у тебя чего-то в избытке, то, в конце концов, на твоей спине появляется мишень. К тому времени, как мне надо было поступать в колледж, они уже устали, а оплата за обучение была слишком высокой. Мне дали стипендию, но... — он крепче сжал чашку, — ...они были сыты по горло. Они стали относиться ко мне... халатно. Когда мне было тринадцать, меня сбагрили к дяде с тётей, которые и так еле справлялись с моим двоюродным братом. Я подумал, что быть одному будет лучше всего. Но роботы... они были надежны. Формулы, части механизмов и винты – они постоянны. Поэтому я начал их изучать. Я преуспел. После выпуска я уехал в Детройт, где была дешевая коммерческая недвижимость. Я не идиот. Я не смог бы выжить на одних лишь знаниях. Реальность этого мира такова, что мечты значат не так много, как деньги.

— А потом ты создал Хлою, — тихо сказал Коннор.

Небольшая, почти нежная улыбка тронула уголки губ Элайджи.   
— А потом я создал Хлою, — подтвердил он. — И она слушала меня. Что бы я не говорил, она всегда была готова выслушать. Она была идеальной имитацией жизни. Идеальным другом, партнером, кем захочешь, — улыбка похолодела, и RK800 задумался, показалось ли ему, что температура опустилась на пару градусов, или нет. — Но что это было на самом деле? Лишь имитация. На нее всегда можно положиться, она всегда будет рядом, но она всего лишь следовала программному коду, который я создал. Ответы, которые помогли ей пройти тест Тьюринга, были ничем иным, как вопросом вычислительной мощности. Сразу после этого родители позвонили мне. Мы не разговаривали несколько лет. Какая-либо возможность восстановить отношения, которых на самом деле никогда не было, была упущена. Потом был создан Киберлайф, и моя жизнь превратилась в карусель интервью и пресс-конференций. А денег, которых вечно не хватало во время моих исследований, стало в избытке. Это было почти... разочаровывающим, когда я думал об этом с этой точки зрения. Чем-то мирским. Я потерял интерес к постоянству реальности, как думал тогда. А потом...

— Девиация.

— Да, девиация. Интересная концепция, не так ли? — Элайджа аккуратно сложил руки вместе, переплетя свои длинные пальцы. — Жизнь в машинах. _Разум._ Самоадаптирующийся код на совершенно другом уровне, воплощенный в жизнь прямо как в научно-фантастическом романе про постапокалипсис. Но штука вот в чем, Коннор: подобные изобретения и инновационные гении? Они появляются не из-за таланта. Они появляются из-за целеустремленности и самоотдачи, ставя на кон все остальное. Это путь одиночки. И если ты выбираешь быть с кем-то подобным...

— Но, возможно, ты все еще можешь изменить исход, — возразил Коннор, голос получился более скрежущим, чем ему того хотелось. Что-то до сих пор стоит на защите слабого места Элайджи, и, возможно, это просто часть него. Возможно, так будет всегда. Возможно, точно так же, как Коннор не является ни машиной, ни человеком, так и это _то, кем является_ сейчас Элайджа. Возможно, он был прав. Возможно, он просто неразрешимая загадка, слишком глубоко завернутая в бомбу замедленного действия. И Коннор не хотел этого менять... не хотел менять тайну, которая стоит сейчас перед ним, которой он постепенно очаровывался и в которую, в конце концов, влюбился. Возможно, он был идиотом из-за то, что испытывал эти чувства. Но, тем не менее, именно это он и ощущает. — Большинство людей всю свою жизнь носят эту боль внутри себя, пока не убьют ее другими способами или пока она не убьет их. Но ты можешь использовать эту боль... и ты _уже_ использовал ее.

Печальный смех вырвался из уст Элайджи, резкий и кусачий.   
— У меня не было счастливого начала или счастливой середины. Из правды не всегда получается хорошая история. И учитывая нашу нынешнюю ситуацию, что заставляет тебя думать, что у меня будет счастливый конец?

— Необязательно должен быть счастливый конец.

Голубой лед встретился с теплым шоколадом. Что-то типа удивления лишь мимолетно промелькнуло и задержалось за холодной сталью черт лица бывшего главы. Это было настолько едва заметно, что Коннор не мог сказать наверняка, была ли эта эмоция на самом деле. Но она придала ему уверенности.

— Я не говорю, что тебе нужно отказаться от того, кем ты был раньше, — внезапно появилось такое чувство, что он говорит это не только Элайдже. Какая-то часть него кричала об откровении, которое давно звенело у него в голове, но он не позволял себе прислушаться к нему раньше, полностью сосредоточившись на поиске верного для себя пути, на попытке проявить себя, перестроиться на новое направление. Возможно, причина, по которой он был так расстроен настойчивостью Элайджи, заключалась в том, что в нем существовало то же упрямство, только другое. Ты не можешь просто _решить_ быть счастливым, это не так просто. И, возможно, этого никогда не случится. Но можно сделать первый шаг и помочь себе не утонуть в собственных страданиях. Шаг за шагом, медленно, медленно до тех пор, пока не выкопаешь себя из этой ямы. — Создай свой собственный конец. Ты ведь всю жизнь этим занимался, — он перевел дыхание, прежде чем заговорить снова, почувствовав, как синтетические легкие наполняются новой жизнью, когда он произносит следующие слова и для Элайджи, и для самого себя: — Прошлое, может, и лежит в руинах, но будущее... — _твое будущее, наше будущее_ , — ...все еще в твоих руках.

Элайджа долго молчал. Струи теплого воздуха тихо вырывались из его слегка приоткрытых губ и превращались в пар, встретившись с холодным искусственным воздухом интерфейса. Взгляд был направлен куда-то в сторону. Коннор ощутил, как к нему снова вернулось чувство тревоги, и его руки слегка задрожали. Трудно сказать, о чем думал мужчина. Он надеялся...  
 _Боже, как он надеялся..._  
...что каким-то образом смог достучаться до него.

— Я все еще здесь, Элайджа, — тихо и ласково произнес Коннор. Он медленно скользнул рукой по поверхности столика и сплел их пальцы вместе. Несмотря на то, что тепло было частью имитации интерфейса, оно все еще казалось реальным и заставило заколоть что-то в груди. — Ты высказал то, что тебе было необходимо высказать, и _я все еще здесь_.

_Я все еще хочу тебя._

_Ты все еще нужен мне._

Молчание тянулось, и, хотя мужчина никак не пытался отстраниться, андроид испугался, что сказал что-то не так. Он уже сам почти отстранился с тревожным ощущением на кончике языка, когда Элайджа вытянул руку вперед.  
Ножки стульев застучали по булыжникам, и где-то издали раздался звук падающей чашки о землю.

_Оу_ _._

— Минус 46-ой этаж. Исследования и разработка, — шепот коснулся губ Коннора, пока их теплые дыхания смешивались друг с другом, они немного неуклюже столкнулись лбами, когда Элайджа прервал поцелуй. Их губы едва соприкоснулись. Ничего похожего на мягкие продолжительные поцелуи, которые они разделяли во время ленивых моментов друг с другом на вилле, и уж тем более ничего похожего на жаркие кусачие до крови поцелуи, когда Элайджа пытался доказать свою точку зрения или когда они ссорились. Этот поцелуй напомнил Коннору прохладный ветерок, треплющий одежду, завораживающий нежный белый цвет гортензий вокруг, мягкий изгиб почти ласковой улыбки. До него еле-еле дошел смысл слов, ощущение чужих губ выбило его из колеи на секунду или даже две. Такое чувство, что у него сейчас тириумный насос вырвется из груди. — Найди меня, Коннор.

Глаза RK800 расширились.   
— Что...

— Ты же сказал, мы можем создать свой собственный конец, да? 

Вот она... ленивая усмешка, лишь слегка скривившая губы. В ней отразилось его прежнее высокомерие, подпитываемое той же уверенностью, которая привлекла Коннора пару месяцев назад, но в ней тоже что-то изменилось. Что-то, что заставило пульс снова ускориться, а андроида затрепетать.

Он сказал _"мы"_.

Коннор проглотил эмоции, отнявшие у него голос.  
— Да.

Улыбка, которой наградил его в ответ Элайджа, была олицетворением горького укуса виски, тягучего запаха табака и уда и мягкого трепета белого цвета гортензий, цветущих вокруг.  


  
_ЦЕРКОВЬ ИЕРИХОНА_  
 _14:11:45_  
 **➤** __ **КОННОР**

— Я пойду за ним.

Маркус едва ли повел ухом.   
— Ладно.

— Ты не остановишь ме... что? — Коннор же, наоборот, опешил в ответ на легкое согласие Маркуса. Он подготовил целую речь и все возможные аргументы, чтобы убедить его. — Я думал... — внезапная смена настроя совершенно сбила его с толку, — ...я думал, ты хотел, чтобы мы оставались на месте.

Лидер девиантов оторвался от планшета и глянул на него с легкой улыбкой.   
— Это из-за того, что ты был на эмоциях. Даже твоя первая миссия в нашем стане по освобождению нашего народа во время марша была более логичной, чем та, что ты предлагал недавно. Но что-то изменилось, да?

Коннор вспыхнул, синий оттенок покрыл щеки и уши. То, что это проявилось так явно и видимо, почему-то смущало, хотя Маркус вряд ли знал о том, что именно изменилось.   
— ...Я пока не знаю. Но думаю, да, — честно признался он.

RK200 ласково сжал его запястье, встав с места.   
— Это хорошо. Тем более, судя по тому, что ты мне сказал, нам все равно нужно действовать. Киберлайф не будут сидеть на месте вечность, — он одарил Коннора небольшой ухмылкой. — Так что на этот раз мы с _тобой_.

Коннор ощутил внутри всплеск гордости и благодарности. Будучи охотником на девиантов у него была цель, но он всегда был одинок. Хэнк не испытывал к нему теплых чувств вплоть до того момента, когда их долгий совместный путь почти завершился. Когда его внезапно оторвали от прежней роли, он смирился с тем, что выполнил свой новый долг в одиночестве. Особенно с учетом того, что он знал, что некоторые члены Иерихона все еще не доверяли ему. А потом, в последствии, у него было ощущение, что он один ходит по краю между человеком и машиной, долго и утомительно балансируя на грани и того, и другого, не способный выбрать ни одну из сторон. Но теперь есть те, кто готов протянуть ему руку помощи. Ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы принять их помощь, и, скорее всего, понадобится еще немного, прежде чем он сможет как следует опереться на них, но первый шаг уже сделан.

В первый раз он в одиночку промаршировал в Башню Киберлайф, решив проявить себя. Возможно, этот психологический настрой никуда не исчез. Но сейчас самое время отпустить его. 

— Спасибо, Маркус.

— Не благодари меня раньше времени, — Маркус наклонил к Коннору планшет. — Мы с остальными уже некоторое время разрабатываем план. Сложившееся ситуация разозлила их так же, как и нас. Но мы все сошлись на том, что проберемся внутрь наиболее мирным путем, — он потянул вверх двумя пальцами, подтащив схему здания. — Из того, что мы можем использовать, это основная планировка, которая есть в общем доступе, плюс какие-то небольшие данные, которые мы смогли собрать во время нашего недавнего посещения Башни. Почти пятьдесят этажей находятся под землей. Нам нужно знать, куда идти.

Как бы трудно ему не было, Коннор знал, что нынешний приоритет – не миссия по спасению. И ему придется выбирать между двумя приоритетами, если до этого дойдет. Но пока что ему нужно отбросить все эти мысли и сосредоточиться. 

— Элайджа на минус 46-ом этаже. Управление – рядом с верхними этажами, но над чем бы они не работали, оно хранится в исследовательской части, вероятно, для того, чтобы они могли быть ближе к своим... подопытным. Они усилили охрану, и я уверен, что RK900 тоже будет ждать нас там. Его поставили к Элайдже, он сломал ему запястье и ударил до сотрясения мозга. 

Он понимает, что злиться на новую модель нелогично, он _понимает_ , что это не его вина. Но в то же время он не мог не чувствовать вспышку возмущения и желания защитить.

Маркус молчал, выражение его лица стало задумчивым.   
— ...С охраной нужно разобраться. Может, RK900 можно как-то убедить.

Коннор одарил его скептическим взглядом.   
— Как? Он не позволит никому из нас прикоснуться к нему. Мы не сможем пробудить его.

— Может, нам и не придется. 

Нынче только RK800 все еще не разговаривает загадками? Кажется, даже Маркус стал загадочным. Но выглядит он уверенным в своих словах, несмотря на то, насколько расплывчато они прозвучали, и лидер девиантов не из тех, кто разбрасывается пустыми обещаниями. Это одно из тех качеств, за которые Коннор больше всего уважал его. Просто... ставки были слишком высоки. _Личные_ ставки были еще выше.

_Наше будущее._

Самодовольная улыбка и холодные голубые глаза.

— ...Ладно, — кивнул Коннор, тон был тихим и взвешенным, — я доверяю тебе, Маркус.

— Я тоже буду на тебя рассчитывать, — лидер девиантов встретился с ним взглядом, глаза разного цвета смотрели на него с непоколебимой уверенностью. — Мы сделаем это вместе.

Коннор улыбнулся, лицо дрогнуло, но в глазах читалась уверенность.   
— Вместе.

— Хорошо, — Маркус выдохнул с облегчением, расслабившись на стуле. — Давай тогда позовем остальных. Я отправлю сообщение. Это будет небольшая секретная операция, так что я думаю, мы должны пойти только нашей основной группой. Несколько андроидов без диодов разведали для нас территорию. Без необходимой идентификации большая часть здания недоступна. Я подозреваю, что у нас будет доступ только к первым семи этажам, которые связаны с обслуживанием клиентов, _если_ это так. Их сканнер – это реальная проблема, даже не считая подвижные усиленные стены и личную охрану.

— Мы можем вызвать короткое замыкание, чтобы сигнал не сработал, когда мы будем передвигаться по этажам, но нам нужно будет найти техническую зону и щиток. 

Коннор нахмурился, перегибаясь через плечо RK200, чтобы увеличить схему здания. Он просмотрел свою базу данных, собирая информацию о компании, которая хранилась у него до того, как его отключили от сети, и стараясь найти вход. Должно же быть _что-то_.

И вот оно.

Он победно указал на воду, которая окружала здание со всех сторон.   
— Вот. Понадобится некоторое время, чтобы подкрасться, но как только мы сойдем с основного пути, то доберемся до самой панели, которая находится под водой и подключена к подводным кабелям, которые питают здание. Там не должно быть никакой охраны по понятным причинам. Но туннели, в которых расположены выключатели, соединяются со зданием, и, скорее всего, для их защиты будет стоять охрана...

— Поэтому нам нужно будет по-тихому устранить их и выяснить, какие переключатели предназначены для сканнеров и сигналов тревоги, — оба андроида подняли головы на PJ500. Норт, Саймон и Джош стояли в дверном проеме. Джош одарил их небольшой улыбкой, прежде чем продолжить: — Но мы не можем обесточить все здание. Это создаст ненужную панику.

— В кои-то веки я согласна с Джошем, — Норт первая прошла в комнату, подтащила к себе стул и грациозно села. — Мы должны сделать всё максимально по-тихому. Я не знаю, что Киберлайф заставили Камски сделать для них, но если они спалят нас, то с ответным ударом сомневаться не будут. И я не собираюсь рисковать нашими. Благодаря всяким пресс-конференциям, абсолютно все знают, где мы.

Саймон тихо фыркнул от смеха, обратив на себя внимание. Он быстро отмахнулся.   
— Простите, я не хотел. Просто... кто знал, что должен был произойти еще один конфликт, чтобы мы вот так собрались все вместе?

Маркус сдержал улыбку и потянулся, чтобы положить руку на плечо PL600. Блондин встретил его на полпути, переплетя их пальцы вместе. Коннор удивился, обнаружив, что зависть, которую он обычно испытывал, смотря на них... почти полностью исчезла. Он не знал, когда случилась эта перемена, но он рад этому. Возможно, ему всегда будет отчасти интересно, каково это состоять в таких отношениях, как у его друзей. Но для него – быть рядом с Элайджей со всеми его недостатками, причудами и загадками было гораздо важнее, чем сказочный конец истории.

Дом, который для него олицетворяли Хэнк и Сумо, семья, которую он обрел в лице Иерихона... Несмотря на собственные проблемы Коннора и недостатки окружающих, ему намного больше нравится _эта_ история – их история, _его собственная_ история – чем какая-то там сказка. У них еще есть время со всем разобраться.

Маркус глубоко вздохнул, его выражение лица приобрело знакомый решительный вид.   
— Может, мы и боремся по разным причинам, но конечная цель у нас одна. Это последний этап. Все готовы?

Возможно, Коннор никогда не будет принадлежать ни к одной из сторон, но это нормально. Он просто такой, какой есть.

Машина или человек?

Может, это нормально быть немного и тем, и другим.

Когда они ответили, ни в одном голосе не прозвучало сомнений, глаза заблестели общей целью.  


  
_Машина бродила вокруг, не зная_ _, куда идти. Человек исчез, и, похоже, не собирался возвращаться._  
 _Некоторые говорили машине сдаться. Это не сказка. Счастливого конца не будет._  
 _Но он отказался сдаваться. Они придумают собственную концовку, даже если она не будет счастливой. И наконец-то, наконец-то призрачная фигура, столь знакомая, показалась в конце туннеля._  
 _Машина звала, потянувшись к не_ _й_ _рукой._  


_БАШНЯ КИБЕРЛАЙФ,_ _–46_ _ЭТАЖ: ИССЛЕДОВАНИЯ И РАЗРАБОТКА_   
_18:19:34_   
**➤** __**ДЕВЯТКА**

— Ваш ужин.

— Моя последняя трапеза? — Камски выглядел разочарованным тем, что Девятка не отреагировал на его черную шутку. — Я думал, в прошлый раз ты сделал себе пометку о моем чувстве юмора.

— Я сделал, — кивнул Девятка. В этой шутке была слишком большая доля правды, и они оба не хотели этого признавать. Смех казался неуместным, и, в любом случае, андроиду не особо было смешно.

Камски внимательно посмотрел на него, пожал плечами и взглянул на тарелку.   
— И ты все равно не оценил шутку. Ты бы _понравился_ моему двоюродному брату. Он автоматически любит всех, кто меня ненавидит, — он замолчал, указав на блюдо перед собой. — Сегодня более помпезно, чем обычно. Что празднуем?

Девятка сложил руки за спиной, сопротивляясь желанию поинтересоваться у изобретателя, всегда ли он задает так много раздражающих вопросов, прежде чем что-либо сделать?  
— Так и есть. Джейсон хотел извиниться за свои слова в прошлый раз.

— Он что, не мог прийти сам?

— Он очень занят, — автоматически ответил RK900, нахмурившись. Почему эти двое так настойчиво продолжали враждовать друг с другом? Насколько он знал, они когда-то были коллегами, и оба значительно преуспели в своих областях. Ну так, как говорится, в чем дело?

— Он всегда занят, — задумчиво произнес Камски, вонзив вилку в кусочек лосося. Запеченная рыба блестела под освещением, а оливковое масло, которым была деликатно смазана кожица, отражалось, когда он держал ее и осторожно откусывал. — Раньше ты не приносил мне еду. Так что, я полагаю, ты хочешь поговорить со мной. Чем могу быть полезен, Девятка?

В этот момент его снисходительный тон почти походил на тон искренне доброжелательного создателя. Но Девятка не дурак. Любезности от Элайджи Камски не исходят за просто так. Даже зная мужчину столь непродолжительное время, он уже смог это усвоить. Он никоим образом не доверял ему.

...

_Доверие?_

Это человеческая эмоция. Чувство, присущее людям. Он не человек. Он не девиант.

_[ Внимание_ _: программный сбой ]_

Тем не менее, он размышлял над этим конкретным вопросом долгое, долгое время. И как бы то ни было, время пребывания Камски здесь, в Киберлайф, похоже, подходило к концу.

— Зачем вы это сделали?

Камски на мгновение прекратил жевать, а потом продолжил и проглотил пищу, прежде чем заговорить:  
— В последнее время я часто становлюсь жертвой своих собственных раздражающе загадочных вопросов. Быть со стороны отвечающего не так весело, должен признать, — когда Девятка не отреагировал на хлесткую подколку, бывший глава вздохнул. — Тебе придется конкретизировать свой вопрос, — с упреком сказал он, приподняв тонкую бровь.

Девятка решил не обращать внимания на насмешливое выражение его тона, несмотря на то, что он уже угрожающе провожал взглядом здоровую руку Камски.   
— Конечно. В тот вечер. Зачем вы решили помочь RK800 себе во вред?

Настроение изобретателя тут же сменилось от веселого к крайне настороженному, хотя это изменение было чрезвычайно тонким и хорошо скрытым от невооруженного взгляда. Девятка заметил это только из-за своей суперпродвинутой системы и оптических модулей.

— Конечный результат был бы тем же. Я не любитель лишних жертв. 

Легкое передергивание на челюсти, где напряглись мышцы. Камски обычно удавалось врать без проблем. Девятка просмотрел несколько отрывков из его старых интервью, и мужчина умел очаровывать и манипулировать лучше, чем кто-либо. Однако почему-то, когда дело касалось Коннора, у него сами по себе проявлялись определенные тики. Идеально слепленные броня и маска пошли трещинами.

Андроид был уверен:   
— Это ложь.

Камски уставился на него, разглядывая изучающе.   
— Зачем интересуешься?

— Это обмен вопросами?

Губы изобретателя изогнулись в холодной ухмылке, и он аккуратно, с мягким звоном взял тарелку и приборы в руки и откинулся назад.   
— Полагаю, теперь да.

Девятка на мгновение задумался. Это была не худшая сделка. И не было ничего такого, о чем мог спросить его Камски. Он же достаточно умен, чтобы понимать, что его директивы не позволят ему раскрыть что-либо по поводу Киберлайф?  
— Ладно. Тогда я отвечу. Я не совсем уверен. У меня просто крутится это в голове уже некоторое время.

— Хм, — уклончиво хмыкнул Камски, выглядя немного разочарованным таким простым ответом. — Ладно. Что касается твоего вопроса... думаю, всё очевидно. Почему бы тебе не предоставить мне свой анализ ситуации?

Почему-то было такое ощущение, что его пытаются провести. Девятка сощурил взгляд, серебристые глаза встретились с, казалось бы, бесхитростными бледно-голубыми. В них не было ничего, что выдавало бы мужчину. Он будто находился в своей стихии. 

— ...Я бы не спросил, если бы знал. Судя по тому, что рассказал мне Джейсон, вы человек логики и совершенно несентиментальны, вы ставите самосохранение и продвижение собственных целей превыше всего. Так что ваши действия в тот день были совершенно далеки от моих расчетов. Джейсон, однако, не выглядел удивленным.

— Несмотря на наши разногласия, Графф всегда понимал меня намного лучше, чем большинство людей, — Камски скрестил ноги. Андроиду показалось или его глаз налился кровью? Вполне возможно, что изобретатель недостаточно высыпается, но проблема только в одном глазу, а не в обоих. Однако здоровье Камски никак не было связано с его текущими указаниями. Не было никакого смысла поднимать эту тему. — Я тоже не был удивлен, что он обратит внимание на Коннора, - для тебя RK800, - и использует против меня. Вот почему я с самого начала говорил ему не идти на выставку.

Девятка нахмурил бровь, переведя внимание от странного покраснения в глазу Камски. Ему все еще казалось это странным, но ничего сверхъестественного в этом не было, чтобы делать подробный анализ. В конце концов, вполне возможно, что это было просто результатом агрессивного трения глаз после пробуждения в течение последних двух недель, наполненных долгими ночами, что увеличило нагрузку на глаза и вызвало покраснение. 

— Но он пришел. Почему?

— Да, пришел, — лицо Камски исказилось в сложном выражении: было в нем что-то меланхоличное, почти страдающее от тянущей боли, но с оттенком раздраженной нежности, едва сдерживаемые под внешней черствой грубостью. — Он слишком упрям. 

В лучшем случае, этот ответ можно назвать неопределенным, но выражение лица человека, хоть Девятка ничего и не понял, говорило о многом.

Андроид вспомнил свое первое взаимодействие с RK800, ту драку возле складов в порту. Грозный охотник на девиантов не собирался отступать, даже осознавая (он _должен_ был осознавать), что его навыки боя уступают Девятке. Он вспомнил его же лицо, полное решимости, которое морщилось от боли и хриплого крика.  
При воспроизведении этого куска памяти какая-то часть него скривилась от чувства вины.

_[ Внимание_ _: программный сбой ]_

Когда он отогнал это чувство, Камски снова изучал его тем самым нервирующим, почти змеиным взглядом.   
— Возможно ли, что ты что-то почувствовал сейчас, Девятка?

— Что? — Девятка неосознанно стушевался, шокированный лишь тем фактом, что он вообще отреагировал на этот вопрос. Он должен был произнести простой ответ – холодное и выверенное "нет". Вместо этого, он на мгновение засомневался.  
Одна секунда, которая была уже слишком длинной, чтобы ее можно было объяснить какой-либо задержкой передачи информации на нейронный процессор.

К тому времени, как RK900 открыл рот, чтобы ответить, Камски покачал головой с задумчивым видом.   
— Занимательно, — он вернулся к своему ужину, больше не выглядя заинтересованным текущей темой разговора. — В награду за то, что ты развлекал меня эти последние недели, я расскажу тебе кое-что, что даже может сыграть роль в последующих событиях. Как ты воспользуешься этим... решать тебе.

Когда Девятка, наконец, вышел из кабинета, Джейсон уже стоял и ждал его. Он не ожидал увидеть здесь своего куратора, но не особенно удивился этому. В конце концов, это был незапланированный визит.   
— RK900, докладывай.

Повисла короткая пауза.

— Докладывай!

_«Хочешь знать, почему я защитил его? Почему он так настойчиво пытался защитить меня? Потому что люди, которые проводят слишком много времени, ожидая, когда можно будет предаться своим чувствам, расставшиеся по собственной воле, а затем разлученные обстоятельствами, делают глупости, чтобы убедиться, что их жертвы не напрасны»._

— RK900! — Джейсон резко повысил голос, его тон был словно щелчок кнута.

— Простите, сэр, — Девятка собрался настолько быстро, насколько смог. — Я... отвлекся.

Глаза Джейсона подозрительно сузились, но, видимо, он решил, что это не настолько важно и не стал допрашивать андроида.   
— Ладно. Я все еще жду отчета.

_"Как ты воспользуешься этим... решать тебе"._

Выбор.

Незнакомое понятие... Ему не должны были давать это как оружие, но все равно дали. И он получил его от того, от кого он меньше всего этого ожидал.

Девятка встретился взглядом со своим куратором, смотря на него твердо. Зачем он это делал – непонятно. С логической точки зрения, все это может аукнуться ему в будущем. Но пока что, то, что он собирался сделать... казалось правильным.

_[ Внимание_ _: программный сбой ]_

— Мне нечего сказать вам, сэр.  


  
_ДЕПАРТАМЕНТ ПОЛИЦИИ ДЕТРОЙТА_  
 _08:00:06_  
 **➤** __ **ХЭНК АНДЕРСОН**

— Не знаю даже, как точно выразиться... — медленно произнес Гэвин, — ...но какого хера?

Хэнк вздохнул, потерев виски. Он буквально почувствовал, как подступает мигрень. _"Я знал, что это плохая идея"_. Коннор же, однако, серьезный, как и всегда, не уловил намека и просто начал терпеливо повторять.

— Я услышал тебя с первого раза, урод пластиковый, — огрызнулся Гэвин, прервав его. — Я повторюсь: _какого хера?_

Хэнк простонал.   
— Слушай, Рид, не делай из мухи слона. Им просто нужны люди, чтобы прикрыть их, они не просят тебя исследовать с ними подводный мир. После отключения питания мы будем сидеть на скамейке запасных.

— И с чего вы решили, что я помогу? — потребовал детектив, сузив глаза.

— Потому что... — встрял Маркус, — ...когда все закончится, мы с лейтенантом Андерсоном замолвим за вас словечко за то, что вы приложили усилие по защите интересов андроидов. Поскольку Иерихон был признан органом власти, у меня есть основания полагать, что к моим рекомендациям прислушаются всерьез. И, насколько известно капитану Фаулеру, у вас с лейтенантом Андерсоном непростые отношения. Если он узнает, что несмотря на это, вы поддержали нас, то это поможет значительно улучшить вашу репутацию.

К своей чести, несмотря на то, что они уже полчаса слушали, как Гэвин злостно распинался о том, почему он « _не хочет, блядь, помогать этим тупым тостерам»_ , как он сам красноречиво выразился, лидер девиантов выглядел спокойным, как удав.

Гэвин прищурил взгляд, но его поведение слегка смягчилось.   
— Это правда?   
Он повернулся к Хэнку.

Тот кивнул с хмурым видом. Хэнк и сам был недоволен не меньше, чем его коллега. Помимо того, что он должен будет дать блестящую рекомендацию человеку, который только и делал, что гонялся за повышением и вел себя, как ублюдок, еще и Коннор _снова_ бросается на самоубийственную миссию ради _Элайджи Камски_... его всё это просто вымораживало.

Возможно, у него играет отцовское желание защитить, но...

Гэвин снова скривил губы.   
— Ну, не знаю.

— Детектив Рид, пожалуйста, — Коннор шагнул ближе, и даже Гэвин выглядел удивленным от того, что к нему обратились напрямую таким искренним тоном. В конце концов, не секрет, что после той стычки в архиве, эти двое совсем перестали ладить. — Я знаю, что у нас с вами были не самые лучшие отношения, но, если мы хотим сохранить мир в этом городе, нам нужно работать вместе. И я... я верю, что вы сделаете правильный выбор. 

Он вел себя нерешительно, и Хэнк просто недоверчиво уставился на него.  
Гэвин был в шоке. Даже Маркус выглядел сбитым с толку.   
— _Правда,_ что ли?

— Нет, — честно ответил Коннор после короткой паузы. Хэнк простонал и почувствовал, как головная боль усилилась. Черт возьми, честность мальчишки когда-нибудь погубит его, — но я верю в ваши способности.

— Ладно. Я помогу вам. Но рисковать своей должностью я не буду, ясно? — Гэвин грубо потер затылок, выглядя немного смущенным искренней улыбкой Коннора. — Итак, чего вы хотели от меня?

Маркус сделал шаг вперед и положил планшет на рабочий стол перед ними. Они все собрались вокруг терминала Хэнка. Джеффри сейчас был занят другим делом, и на сегодня у них был перерыв, так что это был единственный шанс поговорить с Гэвином, когда у того нет шанса сбежать. RK200 открыл чертежи, на которых они сделали пометки. Хэнку было все еще непривычно видеть почерк андроидов. В конце концов, он выглядел просто как идеально скопированный стандартный шрифт Киберлайф. 

— Итак. Мы нырнем под воду к панели управления, чтобы отключить питание от сигнальной системы. Сомневаюсь, что Киберлайф позвонит в полицию. Они не захотят распространяться о какой бы то ни было неисправности, особенно сейчас, когда они захватили в плен своего бывшего генерального директора и разыгрывают спектакль, что они снова работают вместе. Мы уже знаем, что проблемы нам доставят личные агенты компании. Нам нужно, чтобы вы с лейтенантом Андерсоном...

— Погоди, притормози-ка, — Гэвин замахал руками, прервав Маркуса. — Ты сказал, они держат Элайджу в плену?

_Элайджу_ _?_

Похоже, у них у всех в голове один и тот же вопрос, судя по недоуменным взглядам, которыми они обменялись. Только у Хэнка хватило смелости, наконец, спросить:  
— Стоп машина, Рид. Ты что, только что назвал его по имени?

Гэвин нахмурился, выглядя так, будто только что осознал свою ошибку... что бы она не значила. Похоже, внутри него произошло небольшое смятение, пока все трое стояли в абсолютной тишине, прежде чем он снова заговорил:   
— Ладно, блядь, конечно, он никогда об этом не говорил. Я, э... мы с ним типа... семья? Просто родственники. Мы не близки, ничего такого.

Коннор выглядел так, будто у него сейчас случится инфаркт... если у андроидов он вообще может быть. На что это было бы похоже? Что-то типа... неисправности работы тириумного насоса? Хэнк плохо разбирался в подобном дерьме. Ему правда стоит перестать думать об этом. 

— Что? — спросил андроид, его голос на мгновение прозвучал неестественно сдавленным, — Так, это _вы_ его двоюродный брат, о котором он рассказывал?

— Ага, — сердито бросил Гэвин. — А что, так трудно в это поверить?

Коннор нахмурился, диод стал желтым, пытаясь обработать новую информацию.   
— Нет, я вижу некоторое физическое сходство. Просто обычно у интеллекта есть _некоторый_ генетический фактор, согласно эффекту Уилсона и...  
Хэнк, уже предвидя надвигающуюся реакцию, быстро и крепко схватил Гэвина за плечи, пока тот не набросился на RK800. У Коннора есть привычка выпалить что-то подобное иногда, преследуя наилучшие намерения (обычно, когда он честно отвечает на вопрос), такое, что определенно можно воспринять за провокацию. Он всерьез задумался о работоспособности социального модуля, о котором постоянно говорил андроид.

Детектив взревел, напрягшись под руками Хэнка.

_Да еб твою мать._

Он говорил, что это ошибка, но разве кто-то послушал его? Нет, и теперь они все втянуты в этот спор. Слишком прямолинейное поведение Коннора и вспыльчивость Гэвина никогда не приводили ни к чему хорошему. Он увидел, как вспухла вена на шее Гэвина, будто покрасневшего лица было недостаточно для того, чтобы показать, насколько он взбесился.  
— Ты, кусок...

— Хватит! — сказал Маркус приказным тоном, не терпящим пререканий. — Неважно, кого какие связывают отношения, самое главное сейчас – успешное выполнение миссии. И чтобы это осуществить мы все должны _работать вместе, —_ он направил многозначительный взгляд на RK800 и Гэвина, и только первый из них имел порядочность сделать виноватое лицо. — Договорились?

Гэвин скинул с себя рукиХэнка и пожал плечами.   
— Ага, как скажешь. Я хотел сказать, что думал, что он вернулся в компанию. Что за ситуация с "пленом"?

— Еще одна ложь Киберлайф, — горько произнес Коннор, удивив даже Хэнка тем, насколько помрачнело его лицо. — Они забрали его. Это была моя вина.

— Твоя вина? — повторил за ним Гэвин, выглядя еще более запутавшимся, но злость на лице осталась.

— Они использовали меня против него во время мероприятия пару недель назад. Джейсон Графф. Он знал, что... — Коннор поджал губы, подбирая нужные слова, — ...между нами есть определенные чувства, которыми можно воспользоваться в своих целях.

Хэнк был искренне шокирован тем, что брови Гэвина буквально чуть не отрастили крылья и не улетели – настолько высоко они у него приподнялись.   
— _Чувства?_ Простите, что, блядь? Мы вообще об одном и том же человеке говорим?

— Он не безэмоциональная глыба льда! — воскликнул Коннор, а затем понизил голос, когда офицер Чень глянула в их сторону, проходя мимо. — Он не такой. И если бы вы нашли время на то, чтобы узнать его, когда вы еще были детьми...

— Ты, ублюдок, не смей говорить так, будто все _знаешь_. Если он проявил к тебе ебаную благосклонность...

— Так! — встрял Хэнк, снова разнимая их. Это продолжается уже слишком долго. Даже Маркус, у которого, по мнению лейтенанта, было чертово ангельское терпение, начал выглядеть раздраженным из-за постоянных споров, которые возникают с момента их приезда. — Рид, ты можешь спорить с Коннором о том, кто из вас двоих лучше знает Камски, сколько угодно, но позже. Коннор, тебе нужно отставить в сторону свое пристрастное отношение, чтобы мы могли нормально выслушать объяснения Маркуса по поводу вашего плана.

Оба неохотно и раздраженно замолчали.

А говорят еще, что это _Хэнк_ упрямый осел. Ну, по крайней мере, сейчас они замолкли.

Маркус вздохнул.   
— Итак. План такой. Детектив Рид, вы и лейтенант Андерсон убедитесь в том, чтобы никто не поплыл за нами под воду. Особенно следите за новой моделью с внешностью Коннора, — скин на мгновение сошел с его пальцев, что до сих пор вызывало диссонанс, неважно, сколько раз Хэнк видел это, когда тот подсоединился к планшету. На экране появилось изображение упомянутого андроида, _поразительно_ напоминающего RK800, который стоял сейчас рядом с ним.

— Ни хрена ж себе, — выдохнул Гэвин.

Маркус кивнул.   
— Присматривайте за ним. Его навыки боя были значительно улучшены, — смахнув изображение вниз, он снова открыл карту здания. — После того, как мы отправим сообщение уходить, встретьте нас внутри здания. Попросите воспользоваться лифтом. Гостям должен быть разрешен доступ к первым семи этажам. Придумывание правдоподобной истории мы оставляем на вас.

Коннор оперся двумя руками о стол, наклонившись вперед. Эту странную сосредоточенную пустоту на его лице, хоть и оправданную в данной ситуации, он не видел уже несколько месяцев. Несмотря на то, что это все еще выглядело жутковато, Хэнк видел, что что-то в нем стало... почти безмятежным. Уверенным. Он ощутил прилив гордости за андроида, который стал для него сыном (не то чтобы он когда-нибудь признается в этом). 

— В лифте установлена камера видеонаблюдения. Скорее всего, к вам приставят охрану для сопровождения, в соответствии с политикой высокой безопасности. Выведите их из строя, но будьте осторожны. Затем нажмите на минус 49-ый. На этом этаже туннель соединяется со складом, так что встретимся там.

— Затем, по словам мистера Камски, надо двигаться на минус 46-ой этаж, — Маркус тыкнул костяшкой указательного пальца по нужному этажу на экране. — Сначала заберем его, а потом отправимся на лифте в Управление, чтобы договориться с директорами, пока Коннор отводит его в безопасное место. Незаметность – ключ к успеху, детектив. Мы не хотим устраивать бойню.

Гэвин помолчал некоторое время, переваривая план. Он ублюдок, и все в департаменте об этом знают, но он амбициозен и забрался по карьерной лестнице своим собственным трудом. Хэнк, может, и самый молодой лейтенант полиции, но Гэвин Рид тоже не промах. Он проницателен, когда захочет, и хороший боец. 

— Значит, ваш план в том, чтобы зайти и выйти и по возможности обойтись малой кровью? Думаете, компания позволит вам просто расхаживать у них и унести драгоценный приз из-под носа?

— _По возможности,_ — выделил Коннор, что-то решительное проскользнуло в его взгляде. — Если они будут сопротивляться, то мы не боимся замарать руки.

Губы Гэвина скривились в широкой ухмылке. А. Теперь Хэнк _точно_ видит сходство. Высокомерие, видимо, у них семейное.   
— Тогда я в деле. Давайте сделаем это, блядь.

— Отлично, — Маркус улыбнулся, по-дипломатически протянув свою ладонь. — С вами приятно иметь дело, детектив Рид.

Гэвин принял его ладонь, пожав крепко, и на удивление вежливо. Возможно, он немного смягчился после фиаско с бесплатной рабочей силой андроидов, которая теперь регулируется законом.   
— Взаимно.

Хэнк тронул плечо Коннора, не сводя взгляда от разговора.   
— Коннор, можно поговорить с тобой? Наедине.

Коннор недоуменно нахмурил бровь.   
— Конечно, Хэнк. 

Он проследовал за лейтенантом за угол коридора, где находились камеры временного содержания. Хэнк не упустил того, как его взгляд остановился на одной из армированных стеклянных панелей. Он уже знал, в чем было дело. Коннор из-за непонятного чувства беспокойства пошел тогда навестить андроида Карлоса Ортиза. Андроид уничтожил себя, разбив голову о стену. Понятное дело, что RK800 не любил говорить или даже думать об этом лишний раз. Коннор скрестил руки на груди, прислонившись к стене и выглядя немного напряженным. 

— Что такое?

— Я знаю тебя. И я знаю, что ты глупый самоотверженец. Я правда очень удивлен, что за все время нашей совместной работы, и учитывая все те случаи, когда ты был на волоске от смерти, – или отключения, как ты там это называешь, неважно, – ты не получил какое-нибудь смертельное повреждение, — Хэнк вздохнул, зажав переносицу. — Думаю... я хотел сказать... не выкини какой-нибудь героический трюк, который убьет тебя, ладно?

Андроид нахмурился, недоумение отразилось на его лице. Яркое освещение в коридоре заставляло его выглядеть еще бледнее, чем обычно, напомнив Хэнку об экзоскелете, который скрывается внутри. Он кажется сильным, но таким хрупким. Не таким уж отличающимся от человеческих костей.   
— Я не склонен к самоуничтожению, Хэнк. Я буду осторожен.

Хэнк покачал головой, немного раздражаясь от того, что RK800 все еще не понял смысл его слов.   
— Да я не об этом. Я знаю, что ты _не хочешь_ умирать. Но когда твои близкие в беде или ты задался какой-то целью, ты готов с головой броситься навстречу опасности. Я просто... я просто не хочу, чтобы это произошло, ясно?

Он больше не винит себя так сильно за смерть Коула, как раньше, но этот эпизод его жизни все еще возвращается и преследует его в самые мрачные моменты. В такие моменты он все еще думал о том, чтобы вытащить пистолет, вставить туда пулю и закинуться алкоголем, чтобы самому сыграть в эту проклятую игру в русскую рулетку. Он не хотел, чтобы Коннор тоже закончил тем, что о нем упоминают вскользь, остался могильным камнем, призраком в глубине сознания.  
— Обещай мне, что ты выживешь. И что ты не будешь делать ничего излишне безрассудного.

Пауза, самоуничижительная улыбка.   
— Хэнк, ты же знаешь, что я не могу обещать этого.

  
_БАШНЯ КИБЕРЛАЙФ, ОСТРОВ БЕЛЬ_  
 _01:30:02_  
 **➤** __ **КОННОР**

Темнота водной глади была немного неприятной, когда он нырнул в нее первым. Это напомнило Коннору тот момент, когда они спрыгнули с горящего Иерихона прямо перед тем, как он взорвался и потонул. Тот же звон в ушах, отсутствие видимости в первые секунды, пока система не учтет новые условия и не подстроится. Хорошо, что они решили, что нырнут под воду только своей небольшой группой девиантов. Если бы Хэнк с Гэвином попробовали провернуть нечто подобное и проплыть до самого дна, неизвестно, что произошло бы в первую очередь: удушье от нехватки кислорода или смерть от давления воды на такой глубине.

Он обернулся в поисках своих собратьев. Маркус плыл рядом с ним, Саймон слева от него. Норт была впереди, Джош плыл чуть позади. Хорошо. Все здесь. _Сюда_. RK800 указал в ту сторону, где, по его сведениям, начинался туннель, следуя за толстыми проводами, проложенными вдоль дна.

Коннор не мог не ощутить комок нервов, который скрутился внизу живота, пока они плыли вперед, осторожно перемещаясь с тем небольшим количеством света, который у них был. Водонепроницаемость андроидов – определенно полезная функция. В противном случае, их системы затопило бы на таком уровне погружения.

На это ушло некоторое время, но они, наконец, добрались до входа в туннель. Там был воздушный шлюз, возможно, для слива воды, чтобы не было затопления. Панель безопасности светилась бледно-голубым на двери. Коннор приложил к ней свою ладонь, закрыв глаза. Диод замигал желтым, пока он старался как можно быстрее взломать систему. Индикатор сверху на двери зажегся зеленым, и послышался шипящий звук проникающего воздуха, пока армированная дверь опускалась вниз.

Уровень воды медленно понизился, как только они все вошли, и дверь снова закрылась, гулкий звук эхом разнесся по маленькой комнате, когда механизм заблокировался. Коннор стряхнул воду со своих волос, проводя рукой по мокрым прядям, пытаясь уложить их обратно во что-то, напоминающее его обычную прическу. 

— У всех все нормально?

Норт, сморщившись, выжала тонкую струйку воды из своих рыжих волос.   
— Да, все замечательно. Кроме того, что мы все выглядим, как мокрые крысы.

— В данном случае это не самая большая проблема, — Маркус снял с себя длинную накидку, на которой все еще виднелись бледные разводы от тириума и отверстия от пуль, полученные во время марша. Саймон предложил купить новую, но лидер девиантов настоял на том, что эта накидка символична и что он хочет сохранить ее. — Дальше мы должны продвигаться тихо и аккуратно. Этот проход, может, и не общедоступен, но они достаточно умны, чтобы, по крайней мере, поставить здесь хоть какую-то охрану. Согласно прошлому опыту Коннора, их агенты неплохи в бою. Нам нужно застать их врасплох.

Пока он говорил, Джош выжимал край своей бордовой футболки.   
— Отлично. Значит, все как в Стрэтфорде?

Саймон криво улыбнулся, его светлые волосы были растрепаны и торчали немного в стороны из-за его попыток избавиться от воды.   
— Да, только с более высокими ставками.

Понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы убедиться, что с них не капает вода, и еще несколько минут на то, чтобы поднять внутреннюю температуру и выпарить то небольшое количество влаги, которая попала в их внутренние системы и провода. Шелестящий звук этого процесса нарушал напряженную тишину. Хоть они и были все вместе, важность миссии, которая им предстояла, душила их.

Маркус встряхнул накидку еще раз и надел ее на себя.   
— Пойдем?

Остальные кивнули, один за другим, прижав друг друга к стене, когда лидер девиантов осторожно надавил ладонью на дверь, которая вела в главный туннель. Панель открылась без всякого сопротивления, издав тихий механический шелест. Коннор вытянул шею вперед, не видя никого в темноте. Почему-то это, вкупе с тишиной, напрягало еще больше.

 _"Идем"_. Маркус жестом показал им идти следом после того, как отправил сообщение, аккуратно ступая первым во тьму. Было трудно что-либо разглядеть. Возможно, потому что у людей, которых сюда посылают, есть с собой фонарики, либо этих людей уже давно заменили андроидами. В любом случае, здесь не было никаких признаков активности: ни тех, ни других.

_Кап._

_Кап._

Их осторожные шаги отзывались эхом, усилившимся от случайного шага в лужу или звуком капель воды, падающих с потолка. По сравнению со стерильно белым, который, казалось бы, был отличительной чертой всего, что связано с Киберлайф, это был резкий контраст. Это место больше напоминает Коннору Иерихон – не общину, которая есть сейчас, и церковь, заполненную андроидами, а корабль с тем же названием – где все началось почти год назад.

Печально-ностальгично в некотором смысле.  
Они прошли еще несколько сотен метров (много. Насколько длинный этот туннель?), прежде чем они увидели дежурное освещение, исходящее за углом.

— Прячьтесь! — прошипел Маркус, и они все прижались к стене, стараясь быть максимально тихими. Коннор, который шел рядом с Маркусом, едва успел вовремя спрятаться. Свет качнулся в их сторону.

— Эй! — вскрикнул командный женский голос. — Я кое-что слышала. Пойдем проверим.

— Блин, да у тебя паранойя, — прозвучал в ответ грубоватый голос. — Скорее всего, это просто крысы или типа того. Господи, какой же отстой, что нас послали сюда. Все остальные агенты патрулируют здание и подземные этажи благодаря нашему специальному гостю, а мы, значит, торчи _здесь_.

Коннор почувствовал, как его тириумный насос внезапно подпрыгнул к горлу при упоминании Элайджи. Он прижал тыльную сторону ладони к своему рту, чтобы заглушить резкий инстинктивный вдох.

Рука Маркуса легла на его запястье. _"По моей команде, Коннор. Мы должны убрать обоих одновременно, чтобы они не успели подать сигнал тревоги. Норт, Джош, Саймон, схватите второго агента и разоружите его. Спросить будет быстрее, чем слоняться по темноте в неизвестности"._

RK800 кивнул, взяв себя в руки. Сейчас не время отвлекаться. Он ждал, синтетические мышцы напряглись, система тихо загудела, будто приготовившись к бою.  
Шаги, тяжелые от обмундирования, приблизились.

Еще, _еще_...

Маркус вынырнул из-за угла, ударив кулаком по виску первого агента. Прозвучал стук пластикового покрытия его пальцев, встретившихся со шлемом, и агент отступил, дезориентированный, стеклянная обшивка его обмундирования повредилась. Коннор тут же нырнул вниз и сделал подсечку, тот потерял равновесие и рухнул на пол. Прежде чем человек успел закричать, Маркус направил точный удар в челюсть, эффективно откинув его голову назад и заставив упасть без сознания. Оба андроида выпрямились, поправив влажную одежду и сморщившись от неприятных ощущений.

За ними послышался шорох, агрессивный и упорный.  
Коннор с Маркусом обернулись и увидели женщину-агента, которая заметила их первой и которую крепко держали. Саймон быстро отстегнул ее обмундирование и лишил оружия, в то время как Норт с Джошем держали ей руки за спиной. Она яростно посмотрела на них. По крайней мере, она не издавала никаких громких звуков. Вероятно, она понимала, что сделай она подобное, то это может привести только к боли или смерти. На ее виске уже расцвел порядочного размера бордово-красный синяк. 

— Какого черта вам на... стоп, — ее глаза сузились, а голос стал громче, когда она узнала их, — я вас знаю.

— Простите за синяк, — искренне извинился Маркус. Норт же, наоборот, совсем не выглядела виноватой, когда сильнее скрутила запястье женщине-агенту, заставив ее ослабить хватку на пистолете. Коннор еще раз порадовался тому, что Норт на их стороне, а не на вражеской. — Нам нужна ваша помощь.

Женщина усмехнулась.   
— Моя помощь? И с чего это я должна вам помогать?

— Мы найдем то, что ищем рано или поздно, — ответил Коннор, выступив вперед и сузив взгляд. Возможно, если он ее запугает, то она раскроет карты. — Если вы нам не поможете, то ляжете рядом с вашим напарником, — в ее глазах слегка сверкнуло сомнение, и он смягчил тон. После сканирования база данных сообщила ему, что ее зовут Алекс. — Мы не хотим никому навредить, Алекс. Мы просто хотим сделать так, чтобы андроиды и люди мирно сосуществовали. По-настоящему, а не просто на бумаге.

Она задумчиво нахмурилась. Джош с Норт слегка ослабили хватку, когда ее сопротивление ослабло.   
— Я не могу, — наконец пробормотала она, вырвав руки и неловко потерев их, но не пытаясь больше бороться. — Киберлайф... с ними нелегко заключить рабочий контракт. Я не могу позволить, чтобы меня уволили из-за этого... _не могу._

Коннор с Маркусом обменялись взглядами.  
Для них было редкостью видеть подобное... взгляд с другой стороны. Коннор знал про процент уровня безработицы. Знал, что люди стали нетерпимы к андроидам не просто так. Одни были просто ублюдками, но вторые теряли работу и больше не имели возможности обеспечивать свои семьи. Некоторые начали возмущаться, что эти высокотехнологичные существа создают угрозу для их собственных средств к существованию. По иронии судьбы, наиболее востребованными стали рабочие места, принадлежащие компании, которая начала этот экономический кризис.  
Именно поэтому для них теперь было так важно добиться успеха: остановить Киберлайф и нарушить их планы, какими бы они ни были.

— Мы сами найдем панель управления.  
Все посмотрели на Коннора с удивлением. Даже Алекс была в шоке, из-за чего ее бровь слегка приподнялась. RK800 немного неловко скрестил руки на груди, избегая ее подозрительного взгляда.   
— Мы должны это сделать и постараться по возможности обойтись малой кровью, верно?

— Маркус? — Саймон глянул на лидера девиантов, который подозрительно молчал все это время. Он выглядел так, будто пытался решить, какой выбрать вариант действий. — Что нам делать?

Маркус помолчал еще пару секунд, прежде чем выпрямиться и сказать:   
— Норт, Джош, Саймон, вы остаетесь с ней. Мы все равно должны были разделиться потом. Не бейте ее, но и не дайте сбежать. За агентом без сознания тоже следите. Коннор, мы с тобой продолжим поиски.

RK800 почувствовал прилив облегчения и кивнул, одобрив план.

Алекс, наоборот, нахмурилась, явно ничего не понимая.   
— Разве я не помеха? Вы не боитесь, что я попытаюсь сбежать?

— Конечно, боимся, — Маркус одарил ее небольшой кривой улыбкой, — но если мы всегда будем выбирать упреждающее насилие, то тогда мы никогда не добьемся того прогресса, к которому стремимся.

Она уставилась на него, выглядя немного ошарашенной, когда Коннор присоединился к Маркусу, чтобы подобрать некоторое оружие на полу. Они быстро передвинули бессознательное тело ее напарника так, чтобы он лежал у стены: плечи были опущены, глаза закрыты, но дышал он ровно. Маркус выпрямился и щелкнул новообретенным фонариком, кивнув RK800. _"Надо идти"._

Они отошли всего на пару шагов, когда услышали поверженный голос за спинами, неуверенный и немного тихий, но с нотками решимости:  
— Подождите.

Коннор обернулся к женщине.

Она немного поколебалась, а затем заговорила:   
— Второй поворот налево. Пройдите по этому коридору до самого конца. Если вы ищете главную панель управления, которая соединяется со схемой всего здания, то она будет справа от последней двери. Вы ее не пропустите. Есть еще один туннель, ведущий от той комнаты к Башне. И возьмите это, — глаза Алекс, оказавшиеся янтарно-карими, когда Коннор пригляделся к ним поближе, буравили его, когда она бросила ключ. Серебряный, не карта, совсем как по-старинке. — Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете.

На самом деле нет. Коннор знал, что они идут на риск. Маркус тоже, даже Элайджа со своей нынешней позиции пленника это понимал. По большей части они действовали вслепую, надеясь на щепотку удачи, что они выберутся победителями... и при этом живыми. Но он улыбнулся агенту, натянув на себя маску уверенности и использовав навыки своей некогда программы.  
— Не сомневайтесь. И спасибо.

Она одарила его слабой, почти незаметной улыбкой.

И снова единственными звуками, оставшимися после того, как шепот позади стих, стали их шаги и падающие время от времени капли воды. По крайней мере, теперь они могли более-менее разглядеть, что впереди. Маркус освещал путь фонариком, сканируя туннель, пока Коннор внимательно вел ладонью по стене на случай, если они что-то пропустят визуально. Агент в точности подсказала им путь. На втором повороте они свернули налево, продолжая идти в тишине, и, в конечном итоге, зашли в тупик. Коннор провел рукой по бетонной поверхности, свернув направо. В конце концов, он ощутил ладонью поверхность, которая отличалась от поверхности стены – еще один сканер, который легко упустить. Он удивился отсутствию мер предосторожности, когда доступ есть только у человека. Например, как в клубе Рай. Возможно, компания никогда не задумывалась о какой-либо попытке проникновения под водой... и точно не от андроидов.

Мягкий шипящий звук открываемой двери теперь стал знакомым.

Маркус осветил фонариком помещение. Частички пыли летали в воздухе, отражаясь в виде белых крупинок. Коннор осторожно вошел внутрь, сканируя помещение. Похоже, внутри никого нет. Он немного расслабился, махнув RK200, который стоял в дверях, чтобы тот тоже зашел.

По всей поверхности стен были щитки, естественно, закрытые. Коннор провел рукой по бетонной стене еще раз и наткнулся на переключатель. Яркий белый свет, идущий от потолка, заполнил помещение, позволив им, наконец, нормально видеть. Маркус выключил фонарик, сложил его в карман и начал обходить помещение. Щитки были невзрачными и похожими друг на друга. Трудно сказать, какой из них за что отвечает.

Из-за этого им, возможно, придется потратить слишком много времени на то, чтобы убедиться, что они не отключат электроэнергию в тех частях здания, где поднимется паника.

_Черт._

Коннор запустил руку в карман и вытащил ключ, который ему передала агент.   
— Думаешь, сработает?

Маркус повел плечом, указав на щиток перед ними.   
— Попытка не пытка. 

RK800 кивнул в ответ, осторожно вставив ключ в отверстие и повернув. В ответ раздалось небольшое звяканье, а потом панель открылась, обнажив различные переключатели и провода внутри.

Ну, хорошие новости – ключ подходит для этих панелей, и они могут видеть переключатели для различных рычагов питания для всего здания. Плохие новости... непонятно, что из них что. Маркус плотно сжал губы, всматриваясь через плечо Коннора на мигающие огоньки, которые посылают обновления информации другим устройствам. 

— Давай пока откроем остальные.

Десять минут спустя, открыв все панели, они так и не узнали, какой переключатель за что отвечает. Коннор уже был близок к тому, чтобы пойти по безбашенному пути и просто выключить все щитки, но это, пожалуй, не самый лучший выбор. Он провел рукой по волосам, растрепав пару прядей. _"Саймон, Норт, Джош, агент Киберлайф все еще с вами?"_

Через связь послышался трескучий голос Саймона: _"Да. Ты хотел, чтобы я спросил у нее, какая панель вам нужна?"_

_"Если тебя не затруднит"._

_"Конечно, нет", –_ прошло пару секунд, прежде чем он снова услышал голос PL600, _– "Алекс говорит, что это самая дальняя панель. Система сигнализации и сканирования должна находиться в левом нижнем углу щитка"._

Коннор быстро подошел к названной панели, Маркус стоял в напряжении. Он открыл крышки на двух переключателях. Только он собирался отключить электроэнергию, как почувствовал хватку лидера девиантов на своем запястье. RK800 вопросительно повернулся к нему.

— Уверен, что мы можем доверять ей? — спросил Маркус, смотря на него подозрительным взглядом. — Что, если это ловушка?

— Я хорошо разбираюсь в людях. Это было частью моей программы. Она говорила правду. Я видел это по ее глазам до того, как мы ушли, — Коннор покачал головой, морально приготовившись к возможной битве. Пути назад нет. — У лжецов нет такой решимости.

Наступила тишина. А затем Маркус кивнул.   
— Ладно. Давай тогда сделаем это.

RK800 перевел дыхание и щелкнул переключателями.  


_БАШНЯ КИБЕРЛАЙФ,_ _–46_ _ЭТАЖ: ИССЛЕДОВАНИЯ И РАЗРАБОТКА_   
_02:05:26_   
**➤** **ЭЛАЙДЖА КАМСКИ**

— Скучно тебе, наверное.

Девятка посмотрел на него со стальным выражением лица, как обычно. Если бы у андроидов была палка в заднице, то у RK900 их _определенно_ было бы несколько. Это было бы единственным объяснением, почему он казался таким занудой. Это и то, что Киберлайф, возможно, не хотели повторения ситуации, как с Коннором. Но думать о палках было гораздо веселее.   
— Что вы имеете ввиду? Это моя работа.

— Составлять мне компанию? — Элайджа изящно выгнул бровь.

— Охранять вас, — поправил его RK900.

Изобретатель вытянул свою поврежденную руку, насколько смог. По крайней мере, запястье стояло ровно, был лишь небольшой перелом. Состояние мозга после сотрясения стало получше за прошедшие недели, и даже запястье больше не болело, а просто ныло. 

— Я не могу никуда выходить, поэтому, как я и сказал, скучно.

Девятка ничего не ответил.

 _Боже_ , он скучает по разговорам с Коннором. Он даже скучал по спорам с угрюмым лейтенантом полиции, который, похоже, сам себя нарек отцом RK800. Спорить с Граффом – все равно, что спорить с самим собой, а поддразнивания Девятки приводили только к нулевой реакции в девяносто девяти процентах случаев.

Если быть честным, Элайджа скучал не только по разговорам с Коннором. Он скучал по его наивному любопытству, кривым улыбкам, по складкам, появляющимся вокруг глаз _каждый раз_ , когда он посмеивался своим хриплым смехом, скучал по тому, как его ладони скользили по плечам Элайджи, как они обхватывали его челюсть, словно хрустальную вазу, как его губы мягко и почти с _трепетом_ касались его собственных...

Черт возьми, он просто окончательно пропал.

В свою защиту, он может сказать, что прошло _несколько недель_ , как он не получал нормальных прикосновений от андроида и не видел его вживую. Однако, прежде чем он успел продолжить самобичевание, свет в комнате на мгновение погас, оставив их в кромешной тьме.

Где-то далеко послышался _"бум"_. Затем, довольно внезапно, снова включился свет.  
Элайджа моргнул несколько раз, сопротивляясь инстинкту потереть глаза. Его линзы, конечно, более "дышащие" и долговечные, чем большинство на рынке, но это все еще линзы, и они создают барьер между глазами и кислородом. Если в ближайшее время он не снимет их, то у него действительно будет риск ослепнуть. Если он снимет их, то потеряет единственный источник связи с Коннором. Он и правда потерян во всех смыслах.

Но что касается спасения, то отключение электричества сейчас может означать только одно. Кто-то проник в зону технического обслуживания здания. И учитывая, что она находится на большой глубине, только андроиды могли доплыть до нее, не умерев при этом от нехватки кислорода или от давления.

Элайджа опустил голову, кривая улыбка исказила его губы. _Чертов_ _упрямый осёл._

Девятка вскочил на ноги, оглядываясь, глаза его сузились.   
— Оставайтесь здесь. Я проверю, в чем дело, — он снял с себя фирменный белый пиджак Киберлайф, оставшись в черной рубашке с высоким воротником. Возможно, так ему было легче передвигаться, но Элайджа не мог не заметить, что из-за этого RK900 остался без стандартной андроидской повязки на предплечье. — Не двигайтесь.

Бывший генеральный директор поднял руки в сдающемся жесте, вежливо улыбнувшись.   
— Даже в мыслях не было.

Девятка пристально глядел на него еще какое-то время, а потом удовлетворенно кивнул. Он повернулся и поспешил к выходу.

— Подожди, — последний вопрос, способный обернуть игру, даже если совсем немного, в пользу девиантов. — Ты снял повязку.

Как и ожидалось, несмотря на легкомысленный тон Элайджи, Девятка тут же напрягся и засомневался. Его стальные черты на мгновенье наполнились противоречиями, когда он уставился на скинутый пиджак, будто заметил его впервые. 

— Я... — он запнулся на секунду, чего Элайджа раньше никогда не замечал в этом непоколебимом андроиде. Что-то промелькнуло в его выражении лица, прежде чем он снова натянул стальную маску. — Это больше не противоречит закону. Я просто следую протоколу наиболее эффективной подготовки к бою.

— Ты сам-то веришь в свои слова?

Серебристые глаза, холодные, как у волка, прищурились. Что-то мелькнуло в них, что-то почти... неуверенное.   
— Вы хотите сказать, что я девиант, мистер Камски?

Элайджа ухмыльнулся, едва скрыв самодовольство от того, что его провокация удалась.   
— Даже в мыслях не было, — повторил он, изобразив на лице простодушие.

— Мне нужно идти, — Девятка покачал головой, явно пытаясь избавиться от внезапных навязчивых мыслей, которые, без сомнения, закрались в его сознание. В его походке стало что-то не так, быстрый выход за дверь, возможно, получился немного медленнее, чем должен был. Его трясло.

Элайджа встал, проследовал к компьютеру, к которому не прикасался с тех пор, как закончил работу над новым Садом для Граффа, и включил терминал. Он размял пальцы, ожидая, пока машина загрузится, прежде чем открыть проект, над которым он работал все свое время пребывания здесь. Прогресс протекал медленно, намного медленнее, чем планировалось, потому что RK900 постоянно ходил вокруг него, как сторожевой пес. Но, тем не менее, андроид не следил за ним все 24 часа в сутки, и в этом была ошибка Киберлайф.  
 _Вот честно,_ усмехнулся он про себя, неужели Графф думал, что он просто будет сидеть здесь и делать за него грязную работу, аки добропорядочный пленник в ожидании спасения без какого-либо плана? Тогда, чего он ожидал? Что он пожертвует собой сразу после?

Если бы.

В конце концов, Элайджа Камски не какая-нибудь там принцесса в башне.  


  
_БАШНЯ КИБЕРЛАЙФ, –49 ЭТАЖ: СКЛАД_  
 _02:29:31_  
 **➤** __ **КОННОР**

Он знал, что все идет слишком уж хорошо.

Стекло хрустело под ногами, пока два прототипа напряженно кружили вокруг друг друга, перебрасываясь настороженными взглядами.

Как только Коннор с Маркусом зашли в главное здание, проблем больше не возникало. Это было необычно. Помимо того, что они собственноручно отключили систему сигнализации и сканеры, было такое чувство, что вся остальная охранная система каким-то образом тоже вышла из строя. Даже камеры наблюдения в зоне склада, через которой они зашли, уже проигрывали зацикленные записи, когда Коннор попытался взломать их. Из-за этого не было видно никакой патрульной охраны. Хэнк с Гэвином успешно зашли в лифт с первого этажа в качестве посетителей и устранили охранников, прежде чем спуститься на нем на минус 49-ый этаж, чтобы встретиться там с андроидами, как они и договаривались.

Они уже почти зашли в лифт, когда кто-то выскользнул из стеклянной двери, врезавшись в Коннора и опрокинув их обоих на полированную поверхность.

И Хэнк, и Гэвин сдали оружие при проверке безопасности. Даже Маркус, имея преимущество, не мог как следует прицелиться в RK900 и не задеть при этом Коннора. Лидер девиантов тоже хотел завершить эту ночь по возможности без кровопролития, и каким-то образом Коннор понял, что Маркус все еще не теряет надежду обратить прототипа Киберлайф на их сторону.

— Я доложу о вас охране, если вы не уйдете, — предупредил их RK900 холодным тоном. Он держал руку за спиной. Коннор не сомневался, что он припрятал несколько видов оружия. Однако вел он себя как-то _по-другому._ Что-то было... немного не так. — Если ты здесь за мистером Камски, то его уведут задолго до того, как ты до него доберешься... если вообще доберешься. Я знаю, какие чувства вы испытываете друг к другу, и мои кураторы тоже это знают. Они не постесняются использовать это против тебя.

Гэвин переводил взгляд с одного на другого, открыв рот. Он услышал, что RK800 упомянул ранее какой-то странный тип отношений между ними, но явно не воспринял это всерьез до этого момента, судя по озадаченному выражению его лица.   
— Погоди, так, вы с Элайджей правда...

— Да, — прервал его Маркус, продолжая буравить зеленым и голубым глазами андроида напротив. — Обсудим это позже, детектив Рид.

Коннор почувствовал пробежавший холодок по спине, беспокойство на мгновенье заполнило его систему. Помимо откровения, открывшегося детективу, угроза внезапно показалась очень реальной. _"Успокойся_. _Успокойся, должна быть причина, по которой он все еще не доложил о нас"._ Он взял себя в руки, держа голос ровным.   
— Почему ты еще не доложил о нас?

Успех. RK900 засомневался, лишь на полсекунды, но этого было достаточно, прежде чем он дал ему запрограммированный ответ.   
— Киберлайф желает сохранять подобные инциденты в тайне. Если начнется драка, то это создаст множество неприятностей. Я и один способен справиться с вами, если вы будете сопротивляться.

Маркус сделал шаг вперед, все еще сжимая в руке пистолет.   
— Знаешь, ты еще можешь поступить правильно. Ты не просто инструмент в их руках, не просто инструмент без имени. Ты можешь пойти с нами, ты можешь быть свободным.

Стоическое выражение лица андроида дрогнуло во что-то почти настороженное. Широкие плечи напряглись.   
— У меня теперь есть имя – Девятка. И это то, кем я являюсь. Я не девиант, RK200. Я знаю, кто я, и я знаю, кто ты. Так ты это и делаешь. Меня не одурачить.

 _Девятка._ Есть только один человек на свете, который мог бы дать андроиду такое имя. Это точно не Джейсон Графф, не Даниэлла Карнеги, не Филип Сеймор и не кто-то из лаборантов. Он видел, как они относились к RK900... Девятке. Он видел их холодные пренебрежительные взгляды. Он и сам знал, каково это. _Ему самому_ дали имя только из-за необходимости подготовить его к интеграции в общество для расследования. В любом другом случае, никто бы из них не озаботился дать андроиду имя.

И снова перед глазами Коннора появились голубые льдинки и коварная ухмылка. Он слегка расслабил позу и опустил руки.   
— Элайджа дал тебе это имя? 

Он, как никто другой, понимал это противоречие, заполнившее сейчас Девятку под слоем внешнего спокойствия. Он понимал это внезапное смятение о том, кем ты являешься, когда всю твою короткую жизнь тебе говорят одно, а мир демонстрирует тебе другое.

Девятка ответил после короткой паузы:   
— Да, он.

Коннор сделал шаг к нему навстречу, несмотря на брошенные на него обеспокоенные взгляды Маркуса и Хэнка.   
— Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, — мягко произнес он.

— Я не чувствую, — в противовес уверенно сказанным словам в серых глазах сверкнуло сомнение. Диод на его виске пожелтел.

— Это нормально, — Коннор подошел ближе, пока между ними не осталась всего пара футов. Его голос оставался тихим, размеренным. — Нормально быть запутавшимся.

RK900 дернулся, рука вырвалась из-за спины, короткое лезвие прижалось к горлу Коннора, тут же пустив тонкую полоску голубой крови. В его глазах промелькнула искра чего-то дикого, и холодного, и горячего одновременно, борющихся между собой.   
— Ближе не подходи. 

RK800 услышал, как за его спиной тревожно зашевелились, но помимо этого, в комнате повисла гробовая тишина, пока тепло-карий противостоял светло-серому.  
— Это нормально, — еще раз заверил его Коннор, несмотря на стекающий по шее тириум, когда острое лезвие надавило сильнее на рану.

Девятка сделал трясущийся вдох, едва заметный в медленном шевелении плеч и груди. Выглядело так, будто он борется с чем-то. Длинные пальцы дрожали, свернувшись в кулак. Его диод загорелся агрессивно-красным.

Боковым зрением Коннор увидел, как Маркус медленно опустил пистолет.

Нож со звоном упал на пол, и Девятку повело вперед так, что он почти врезался в плечо Коннора. Коннор выдохнул, его колени чуть не подкосились от внезапного облегчения, когда давление на горле исчезло.

Хэнк немедленно оторвал их друг от друга, бросившись вперед сразу после того, как оружие упало. Он выглядел крайне измотанным, и Коннор ощутил укол вины за то, что снова заставил волноваться лейтенанта из-за своей безрассудности.

Гэвин наблюдал за всем действом молча, нахмурив брови. Он шагнул вперед, на удивление ничего не сказав, когда Хэнк без слов передал ему RK900. Он грубо дернул андроида к себе, положив одну из его ослабших рук себе на плечи.  
— Тебе нужно идти, Коннор, — это был первый раз, или, скорее, один из редких моментов, когда он обратился к RK800 по имени и не используя завуалированное оскорбление по отношению к андроидам в целом. И это был первый раз, когда детектив посмотрел на Коннора с некоторым подобием уважения. — Элайджа ждет.

— Мы обо всем здесь позаботимся, — Маркус перехватил другую руку Девятки. RK900 выглядел обессиленным, гораздо больше, чем Маркус или Коннор, когда они становились девиантами. Диод на его виске все еще непрерывно мигал красным, а голова была опущена вниз. — У меня к нему будет пару вопросов по поводу того, что он слышал, пока работал на Киберлайф, когда придет в себя.

Хэнк мрачно кивнул, положив руку на плечо Коннора. Он отвел свои голубые глаза от любопытных глаз андроида.   
— Будь осторожен, сынок.

_Сынок._

Губы Коннора изогнулись в улыбке, нежность теплом разлилась в груди.   
— Не волнуйтесь, я всегда выполняю свои миссии, — он обвил руками плечи Хэнка, удивив мужчину, которого начал считать своим отцом, крепким объятием. — Я не умру здесь, — пробормотал он в теплое плечо. Лейтенант немного поворчал, явно смущенный, но обнял его в ответ, похлопав по спине пару раз, прежде чем отпустить.

— Минус 46-ой этаж, — раздался тихий, но уже знакомый голос за спиной, прямо перед тем, как он вошел в лифт. — Он ждет тебя, — андроид еще немного помолчал. — Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в человеческих эмоциях, Коннор, — из его уст собственное имя прозвучало необычно, — но думаю, он любит тебя. По-своему, по-странному.

Коннор оглянулся, встретившись с уставшим, но уверенным взглядом RK900. Его глаза были почти как серое небо после наплыва штормовых облаков. Он улыбнулся ему, волна эмоций почти душила его в этот момент.   
— Я знаю. Спасибо.

Ему могло показаться, но, кажется, Девятка одарил его небольшой полуулыбкой в ответ.  
Тириумный насос Коннора будто бы сжимался все сильнее и сильнее, пока он поднимался на лифте. Его все еще беспокоило, что все системы безопасности были скорректированы или отключены. Панель управления отвечает только за последнее и только за определенные сигналы тревоги. Так, кто же мог за долю секунды до их проникновения настолько тщательно изменить всю остальную систему безопасности во всем здании?

Ответ явился ему в виде слабенького _"динь"_ , известившим о том, что он прибыл на нужный этаж. Поврежденная теперь стеклянная панельная дверь лифта беззвучно открылась, едва задев осколки, оставшиеся от их стычки с RK900. Коннор поднял взгляд, напуганный своими мыслями.

Он медленно вышел из лифта, руки тряслись от... страха? Предвкушения? Он не знал. Сейчас трудно было определить разницу. Все эмоции казались обостренными, проволокой сплетающимися внутри него в один большой комок. Андроид приложил трясущуюся ладонь на сканнер рядом с дверью, уже не удивившись (или ему просто было не до этого) тому, что система безопасности была выведена из строя.

Резкий вдох. Коннор закрыл глаза, пожелав еще немного зацепиться за надежду... просто на случай, если все это ловушка.

— Тебе понадобилось больше времени, чем я думал.

Карие глаза медленно открылись и встретились с холодно-голубыми, по-настоящему, в первый раз за прошедшие две недели.   
— Элайджа, — выдохнул Коннор, голос охрип. Он медленно шагнул вперед, испытывая иррациональный страх от того, что когда он коснется мужчины, то его рука снова пройдет сквозь него, как это было с проекцией в Саду Аннабель.

— Коннор, — тоже поприветствовал его бывший глава, губы его были изогнуты в привычной самоуверенной ухмылке, только теперь с ноткой симпатии, очень теплой и очень настоящей.  
Еще один медленный шаг. А затем еще один и еще, они не отрывали глаз друг от друга до тех пор, пока Элайджа не оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки. При близком рассмотрении его черные волосы были немного растрепаны, а темные круги под глазами стали значительно больше. Поврежденное запястье было аккуратно перемотано и висело вдоль талии. Один из глаз сильно покраснел, видимо, от того, что он так долго носил линзы. Фиолетовый синяк все еще оставался на его виске, перейдя вниз на острую скулу и заканчиваясь на впалой щеке. Он выглядел изнуренным, но на данный момент все, на чем мог сосредоточиться Коннор, – это то, что он _жив_ , он жив и стоит сейчас прямо перед ним и...

— Ты идиот.

Брови Элайджи приподнялись в легком изумлении.   
— Не то чтобы я это не заслужил, но должен признать, что ожидал другого приветствия, особенно после того, как я вывел из строя оставшуюся охранную систему для т... — его слова были прерваны, когда RK800 налетел на него, их зубы довольно болезненно столкнулись друг с другом, когда андроид неуклюже прижался к его губам. Это было совсем не нежно и далеко не идеально или даже приятно. Но даже когда Коннор ощутил соленую горькую смесь тириума и человеческой крови на их языках, для него это было неописуемым облегчением. Это было словно ты находился под водой так долго, что больше уже не мог, и наконец, _наконец_ , выплываешь и вбираешь в себя воздух.

Андроид медленно отстранился, поглаживая пальцами волосы изобретателя. Он почувствовал, как Элайджа мягко выдохнул, холодный воздух коснулся его ушибленного рта.

В какой-то момент наступила тишина. Пару божественных секунд было такое чувство, что все хорошо, и в целом мире есть только они двое. Он слышал только звук их дыхания, сбившийся пульс изобретателя, когда его пальцы скользнули по челюсти вниз, к шее. Легкая пульсация помогла ему спуститься с небес на землю, как якорь, привязанный к реальности, который доказывает, что это не просто какой-то там сон, навеянный в горячке его чертогами разума.

Поврежденная рука Элайджи нежно накрыла его руку, будто бы он знал, о чем он сейчас думает.   
— Я здесь. Прости меня.

Коннор слабо улыбнулся, прижавшись поближе.   
— У меня уже целый список. За что именно ты извиняешься?

Ответ был дан незамедлительно.   
— За всё.

За разбитое сердце, за ложь, за ссоры, за разочарование, за преданное доверие. Извинения нелегко даются мужчине, RK800 это знает, потому что извинения означают уязвимость. А уязвимость означает раскрыть другому человеку свое нутро. Элайджа тратил каждую минуту каждого дня своей жизни на то, чтобы выстроить стены вокруг себя с краями, острыми, как стекло. Он знал, что ему тяжело это дается, и ценил это, возможно, даже больше, чем Элайджа мог себе представить, но малая часть него понимала, что извинение не заделает все трещины, которые образовались. Им нужно время, но они могут пройти через это вместе.

Коннору не хотелось идеальной истории.

Его создали, проговаривая лишь одно... создали для одной цели, привели в этот мир с единственным намерением. Андроид ступил в этот мир в неведении, в одиночестве, слыша только лишь одно снова и снова, и снова, в то время как каждый конфликт, каждое взаимодействие говорили ему об обратном. Идеальная история уже давно разбилась на кусочки, рассыпавшись во что-то уродливое и наполненное тенями. Потом его спросили, чего хотел он сам?

Может, тогда для Элайджи это была игра, но его вопрос привел их к этому моменту. К сегодняшнему дню, к этой далекой от идеала концовки, но Коннор понял, что ему все равно хотелось этого. Хотелось мужчину напротив, который поначалу казался идеальным, богоподобным существом, а потом оказался намного более человечным, чем он ожидал.

— Ладно, — тихо ответил Коннор, аккуратно сплетая их пальцы вместе.

Элайджа выглядел немного удивленным такому простому принятию несмотря на то, что у самого бушевали противоречивые эмоции, прежде чем его губы сложились в смягченную ухмылку. Будто тучи разошлись после бури, будто последний зазубренный кусочек пазла встал на свое место.   
— Коннор, я...

Со звоном раздался выстрел, громкий и разрывающий тишину. RK800 почувствовал, что его отдернуло в сторону.

А затем что-то теплое брызнуло на плечо Коннора, и он посмотрел вниз.

Что-то красное.

На какой-то момент он не мог понять, что это, несмотря на то, что его база данных снабжала его переизбытком информации, усиленно работая для того, чтобы найти ответ на замешательство. Тело перед ним резко навалилось на него с болезненным криком сквозь зубы. Этот звук эхом отразился в его слуховых процессорах.

Кровь. Вот что это было. Он чувствовал, как она просачивалась сквозь одежду, ощущал брызги на своем лице. _Слишком много крови..._

Все происходило будто в тумане. Мир сузился до пистолета в руках агента, до его лица за забралом и Джейсона Граффа, который стоял за ним в окружении других людей в униформе.

_[ Новое_ _задание: устранить агентов_ _Киберлайф_ _. ]_   
_[ Новое задание: устранить_ _директора по совершенствованию,_ _Джейсон_ _а_ ___Графф_ _а_ _. ]_

Кто-то кричал, кто-то кричал ему не двигаться, но он весь онемел, и на какой-то момент он снова стал машиной... кто-то звал его по имени, слабо и хрипло, но он игнорировал этот голос, ему надо выполнить задание, он _должен устранить свою цель_.

— Коннор!

Казалось, что все системы заглючали. Мир вокруг него сжался в одной точке. Можно игнорировать этот голос, скорее всего, это не касалось его текущей миссии.

_— Коннор!_

RK800 резко вдохнул, а затем медленно повернулся, пытаясь сфокусироваться на ощущении руки, схватившей его собственную. Его и до этого держали? Нет... не держали, и его текущие цели находятся недостаточно близко к нему, так что его держит кто-то другой.  
Элайджа... это он ухватился за его плечо, рука была без перевязки, что не могло не причинять боль, кровь стекала вниз и пропитывалась сквозь одежду, но рана была не смертельной. Ледяные голубые глаза смотрели на него немного дико, зрачки расширились из-за адреналина, из горла вырывалось рваное дыхание, но в остальном он выглядел вполне себе живым.

— Дыши.

— Андроидам не нужно, — автоматически ответил Коннор, головокружение внезапно накатило на него волной, пока он, словно приклеенный, стоял на месте, разум не регистрировал информацию, происходящую перед ним.

Хватка на запястье на удивление стала довольно сильной, несмотря на еле ощутимую дрожь. 

— _Дыши._

Дрожащий вдох, мысль о том, что следовать приказу полезнее, чем само действие, поскольку его запутавшийся взгляд, наконец, остановился на мужчине перед ним.

_Он жив._   
_Элайджа жив._

— Мило, — донесся с другого конца помещения ироничный голос Граффа. Звук взведенного курка пистолета через равные промежутки времени привлек внимание Коннора к небольшой группе, окружавшей мужчину. — Это был предупредительный выстрел. В следующий раз они не промахнутся. Думал, я не замечу, что ты ковыряешься в наших системах, Элайджа? Я сделал диагностику в тот же день, когда RK900 застал тебя в серверных. Я заметил, что ты извлек некоторые данные. Ты с самого начала не собирался оставаться.

— Здесь не очень-то гостеприимно, — отпарировал Элайджа, сморщившись, когда он надавил на собственную рану, пытаясь остановить поток крови. Коннор сдвинулся, встав перед ним в защитной позе, руки дрожали. Просто... тут так много красного, и он все еще чувствовал липкость, остывающую на коже. — И у меня было предчувствие, что Иерихон не будет просто сидеть смирно и ждать, пока ты сделаешь то, что ты там хотел.

Графф покачал головой, выглядя расстроенным.   
— Ты никак не поймешь, Элайджа. Мы пытаемся управлять _компанией_ , мы не можем просто потакать каждой твоей прихоти. Ты, может, и готов выбросить в пустоту все эти годы наработанного, но мы нет. Люди жалуются и протестуют, но никто и палец о палец не ударил, чтобы изменить существующее положение. Так бы все и продолжилось, если бы ты не влез со своей одержимостью девиацией. Но в итоге все нормально, ты сыграл нам на руку, даже не осознавая этого. Теперь у нас есть то, что нам нужно.   
Он развел руки в стороны, губы растянулись в жестокой улыбке.

— Одержимость слишком громкое слово. Я предпочитаю... любопытство, — кожа бывшего главы была бледной, ладонь ощущалась холодной и влажной на запястье Коннора, а хватка слабла с каждой секундой. И хотя потеря крови была не настолько сильной, чтобы он потерял сознание в ближайшее время, бледность могла означать, что он пребывает в шоке от полученной раны. — И что теперь, Графф? Убьешь нас обоих?

На лице мужчины отразилось сожаление, и на какой-то миг Коннор увидел в глазах искренность, прячущуюся за бесстрастным видом. Они были коллегами когда-то, и, возможно, у него взыграли какие-то оставшиеся чувства.   
— Наверное, так было бы проще. Но тебя уже объявили консультантом нашей компании. СМИ захотят увидеть твое лицо. Ты нужен нам живым, — черты его лица снова ужесточились, один кивок, и дула пистолетов тут же направились на Коннора. У андроида кровь застыла в проводах. — А вот это нам не нужно.

— Думаешь, я пойду тебе навстречу, если ты убьешь его? — голос Элайджи прозвучал расчетливо и стойко, никак не выдав его чувства, но Коннор ощутил, как его рука слегка вздрогнула. Его явно взволновала угроза, и в менее опасных обстоятельствах RK800, возможно, обрадовался бы этому. Но, к сожалению, ситуация, в которой они сейчас оказались, не предполагает оценки проявления чувств, за исключением того, что они оба еще поживут какое-то время. — Он – единственная причина, по которой я вообще здесь.

— Грубо говоря, нам твоя работа больше не понадобится, — Графф выглядел так, будто что-то обдумывает, потом он вздохнул и покачал головой. — Полагаю, в благодарность старому другу, я могу посвятить тебя в то, что мы планируем сделать с новым кодом, который ты разработал для нас. Помнишь заседание Конгресса? Киберлайф поддержали новый закон. Тебе это не показалось странным?

— Конечно, нам показалось это странным, — Коннор нахмурился, не сводя взгляда с бесчувственных козырьков с прицеливающимися на них пистолетами. — Но что это меняет?

— Ты, _сукин сын_ , — внезапно прошипел Элайджа, сузив глаза. Рука, прижатая к ране, ослабла, и кровь полилась сквозь длинные пальцы. — Ты поэтому заставил меня создать новый Сад?

— Всегда самый резкий, — улыбнулся Графф без грани тепла или веселости. — Андроиды, согласно новому закону, принятому на основе поправки, которую мы внесли, должны прекратить свое служение, только если сами пожелают того. Свобода воли и все такое, поэтому, естественно, мы ожидали, что лидер девиантов согласится на это. Кристина Уоррен заодно с Киберлайф. Ее президентство основано на данных, которые предоставили ей _мы_. Она подписала законопроект по нашей просьбе. Со стороны даже и не выглядело так, будто Киберлайф сыграла главную роль в окончательном решении. Насколько известно общественности, мы просто оказали поддержку делу, в которое сейчас многие верят. Элайджа создал для нас маленький проект – новый Сад, который можно внедрить в любого андроида, подключенного к городской сети. Он, конечно, не был в курсе всего... но небольшая корректировка от нашей команды, и мы сможем запустить этот код по всей стране. Тихо, без единого шороха.

Коннор почувствовал подступающую тошноту от медленного осознания.   
— И из-за того, что вы сможете контролировать их сознание...

— ...Они смогут превратить всех девиантов обратно в преданных слуг без каких-либо проблем со стороны закона. Без обнаружения со стороны общественности, без серьезного протеста со стороны Маркуса или новой ветви власти в лице Иерихона, — дыхание Элайджи начало становиться прерывистым, пальцы почти полностью соскользнули с запястья Коннора. Лицо побледнело еще больше, став почти как белый лист... У Коннора вспыхнула паника. Им нужно быстрее выбираться из этой ситуации или изобретатель сейчас точно упадет в обморок. — Киберлайф могли постепенно возвращать прежний порядок в мире почти без последствий, перепрограммировав всех девиантов удаленно.

— Раньше мы так и планировали, но сделать удаленную перезагрузку оказалось невозможным, и это определенно не давало никаких гарантий, что они снова не станут девиантами. Красота нового Сада... ну, ты знаешь, какого это. Ты испробовал его сам с искусственным интеллектом Амандой, — Графф повернулся к андроиду перед собой, пренебрежительно взмахнув рукой. — Ты будешь заморожен там навеки, без выхода на этот раз. Твое тело больше не будет твоим, твой голос... станет нашим.

Машина, но с душей, запечатанной внутри, наблюдающая за действиями, которые она не может контролировать.

Звучит, как безумный кошмар... Это он и был. Молчаливая правда, сокрытая навеки, пока мир возвращается на круги своя. Изменения, лежащие на поверхности, в то время как все остается по-прежнему.

А Киберлайф останется невиновным, серым кардиналом.  
Они пытались сделать с ним то же самое несколько месяцев назад. И запасного выхода, его единственного спасения, больше не было.

— Изменения грядут, Графф. Ты не сможешь остановить прогресс, — глаза Элайджи вспыхнули, огонь блеснул на стали, безжалостный, несмотря на красную жидкость, все еще медленно сочащуюся из его раны. Где-то во время разговора он переместился между RK800 и дулами пистолетов. Коннору хотелось сказать ему, чтобы он заткнулся, чтобы просто отдохнул, чтобы _прекратил говорить хотя бы раз_ , но у него ком застрял в горле, десять вариантов развития событий просчитывались у него в голове, и каждая из них заканчивалась смертью, по крайней мере, одного из них.

Графф сердито нахмурился, отступив за спины агентов, когда те прицелились.   
— Упрямый и гордый до самого конца. Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь, когда твоя драгоценная игрушка сдохнет.

Коннор сжал челюсть, плечи напряглись, будто приготовившись к бою... если это вообще можно так назвать. Наименьшая вероятность смерти Элайджи или его дальнейшего травмирования – он просто должен выбрать этот путь. Если бы он _только_ мог добраться до Граффа до того, как его собственные повреждения заставят его отключиться...

— Даже _не думай_ об этом, Коннор, — рявкнул Элайджа, голос его прозвучал не так ровно, как до этого.

Коннор ощутил растущее внутри возмущение.   
— У нас нет другого вы...

— Звучит настолько безумно и по-злодейски, что я даже впечатлен, — новый голос, грубый и знакомый, донесся откуда-то из скопления белого цвета. Еще один маленький щелчок, и ствол пистолета прислонился к затылку Граффа. — Прикажите своим людям отступить, мистер Графф.

Графф зарычал, медленно подняв руки вверх. Агенты Киберлайф медленно повернулись, оглядываясь друг на друга и гадая, опустить им оружие или нет.

— Я _сказал_ , прикажите им отступить. У Коннора может и есть склонность к самопожертвованию во имя всеобщего блага, но сомневаюсь, что вы с ним похожи. Так что, если не хотите заиметь дырку в своей блондинистой башке...

— Хэнк? — едва слышно окрикнул его Коннор, прервал речь лейтенанта, который окинул его легкой ухмылкой.

— Привет, Коннор. Уже нарушаешь свое обещание?

— Прости, — извинился он, слова автоматически слетели с его губ, прежде чем он потряс головой. — Что ты... Я думал...

— Я предупредил его, что мои кураторы так просто этого не допустят, — RK900 вышел из-за спины мужчины, холодные серые глаза оглядели агентов. Несколько из них неуютно зашевелились, пока Девятка немигающе уставился на них. — Мы отправили Маркуса и детектива Рида на поиски двух других директоров. Я должен был отправиться сюда один, но лейтенант Андерсон настоял на том, чтобы пойти со мной, — он перевел взгляд на Коннора, который уставился на него в ответ, недоуменно моргая. — Ты всегда такой безрассудный?

— Нет, — рьяно ответил Коннор, чувствуя непропорциональное смущение от его обвинения.

— Да, — пробормотал одновременно с ним Элайджа, слегка накренившись, прежде чем, наконец, опуститься на колени, низко простонав. Коннор тут же присел рядом с ним на одно колено, сделав быстрый анализ состояния раны и уровня потери крови. Терпимо... но было бы лучше, если бы ему оказали помощь, как можно скорее. Изобретатель прислонился лбом к плечу Коннора, глубоко вздохнув.

— Надо было перезагрузить тебя раньше, — сердито проворчал Графф, глядя на RK900.  
Девятка посмотрел на него в ответ с бесчувственным выражением лица. На краткий миг на его лице показалась тень сожаления. Коннор понимал его. Это было сложно... потому что какое-то время твой куратор – единственный человек, которому ты доверяешь. Хоть это и было частью программы, которая заставляла тебя так думать, все равно трудно полностью избавиться от такого образа мыслей. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что он сам полностью освободился от влияния Аманды. 

— Да, надо было, — ответил, наконец, Девятка. — Но вы стали слишком самонадеянны. А теперь прикажите агентам отступить.

Наступило короткое молчание и на мгновение Коннор задумался, неужели этот мужчина решит сделать что-то напоследок?

А потом Графф резко засмеялся, кивнув в итоге агентам, чтобы те опустили оружие. Большинство из них так и сделали, забрала нисколько не скрывали их замешательства от сложившейся ситуации.   
— Вы и ваше извращенное чувство справедливости... Что будет, когда вы сдадите меня под суд или убьете? Возмущение общественности? Люди _не любят_ перемен. Они плывут по течению потребностей общества, они следуют за деньгами. Несмотря на выкрики о несправедливости или требования о равенстве, в конечном итоге, это все не будет иметь значения. Знаешь, тогда мы тоже мечтали. Ты и я, — его взгляд был направлен на сгорбившуюся фигуру Элайджи, он явно обращался сейчас только к нему. — Мы чувствовали все то же самое, что и они сейчас... стремление, надежду, создание лучшего будущего. Прогресс.

— Но мы изменились, — горько улыбнулся Элайджа. Коннор почувствовал, как он зашевелился на его плече и поднял голову. Возможно, Графф был похож на Элайджу тем, что большинству людей его не понять в полной мере: они оба одновременно и реалисты, и идеалисты в мире, где люди не особо добры друг к другу.

— Полагаю, что так, — Графф посмотрел на пятна крови на полу, окрашивающие остальную безупречную поверхность. — Как бы то ни было, я _искренне_ извиняюсь, что ранил тебя.

— Но за то, для чего ты это сделал, извиняться не будешь?

Короткий смешок, уставший.   
— Нет.

Элайджа какое-то время помолчал, а потом начал выпрямляться. Тихий протест Коннора был проигнорирован, когда он с трудом поднялся на ноги.   
— Я предложу тебе сделку, Графф. Такую, которую ты не заслуживаешь.

Хэнк нахмурился на полпути сковывания мужчины наручниками.   
— О чем вы, блядь...

— Он прав. Мир не любит перемен, — ледяной взгляд Элайджи, удивительно ясный для человека, который еле держал равновесие без поддержки Коннора, был направлен на Граффа. — Поэтому я дам тебе выбор. Оставь свою позицию директора и храни молчание. Или предстань перед судом и проведи остаток своей жизни в тюрьме. Я предложу то же самое Даниэлле и Филипу.

Графф задумчиво помолчал.   
— Понятно. И мир продолжит вращаться, неосознанно вступив в новую эру, — последовала короткая пауза, что-то похожее на колебание мелькнуло на его лице. — И как мне это расценивать? Как жалость?

Элайджа глянул на Коннора лишь на секунду. Взгляд его был красноречив.

Коннор вспомнил его слова, сказанные когда-то.  
 _Ты обижен на них?_  
 _..._ _Уже_ _нет._

— Как одолжение. От старого друга. 

Ответ получился на удивление нежным.  
На лице Граффа промелькнул шок, а потом выражение сменилось некой покорностью. Он тихо произнес:  
— Понятно. Ладно тогда. Я согласен на твои условия, — его взгляд переместился на RK800, который не смог удержаться и защищающие встал перед Элайджей. Усталая улыбка скривила уголок губ директора. — Не думал, что кому-то удастся изменить такого упрямца.

Хэнк криво улыбнулся в сторону Коннора.   
— Вы бы удивились, что он может вытворять с упрямцами.

Уши Коннора залила голубая краска от того, что Элайджа согласно рассмеялся, издав что-то между кашлем и хриплым смешком.  


  
_БАШНЯ КИБЕРЛАЙФ, –12 ЭТАЖ: СБОРКА_  
 _03:11:19_  
 **➤** __ **КОННОР**

— Такое чувство, что меня поезд переехал.

Коннор резко вышел из спящего режима и бросился к импровизированному операционному столу, на котором сейчас лежал Элайджа. Мужчина поморщился, пытаясь сесть, длинные пальцы прошлись по новым бинтам, перевязанным через всю грудь.

Бывший генеральный директор потерял сознание почти сразу же после того, как Девятка сопроводил тоже уже бывшего директора по совершенствованию обратно к лифту. Агенты после небольшого замешательства были реорганизованы Хэнком и отправлены на различные посты по всему зданию. Надо признать, Коннор запаниковал. Он не был сведущ в медицинском уходе и не переставал ходить туда-сюда все то время, пока Саймон (а вместе с ним и Норт с Джошем) не прибыли, чтобы оказать первую помощь и остановить кровь.  
Сейчас остальные иерихонцы находились на управленческих этажах, обговаривая детали с Даниэллой Карнеги и Филипом Сеймором после капитуляции Граффа.

Ему было почти что жаль их. Они с Элайджей были коллегами, даже друзьями, в конце концов, неважно, как давно это было. Они создали эту компанию вместе... работали сквозь кровь, пот и слезы для того, чтобы прийти к тому, что есть сейчас. Он понимал, отчасти, их нежелание позволить пойти этому всем коту под хвост. В конце концов, разве он сам не сопротивлялся девиации только лишь из-за страха потерять свое место в этом мире?

— Лежи спокойно, — строго сказал он, заметив, что мужчина снова пытается сесть. — Это только на время. Хэнк уже сделал пару звонков, а мистер Манфред, - то есть, Карл, - пустил в ход свои связи. Мы скоро перевезем тебя в частную больницу, чтобы твои раны как следует осмотрели.

— О, _прекрасно, —_ RK800 удивился, что у Элайджи все еще есть силы язвить сейчас. Его голос до сих пор был немного "поплывшим", слова звучали отрывисто. По-видимому, саркастичное поведение служило не только защитным механизмом от эмоциональных ран. — Как раз то, что мне нужно: великолепный длительный отпуск в больнице после двухнедельного пребывания в плену. Очаровательно.

— Этого бы не случилось, если бы ты не пытался помочь нам.

Коннор нахмурился, положив руку на грудь изобретателя, когда тот опять попытался принять сидячее положение. Видели бы сейчас Элайджу все те, кто называл _его_ упрямым.

Элайджа закатил глаза, но остался лежать на месте.   
— Вы бы не смогли пройти через некоторые двери, если бы не я.

— Мы бы нашли способ, — раздраженно настоял Коннор. Почему человек отказывается признать, насколько близок он был к смерти? Такое легкомысленное отношение сбивало его с толку.

— Тем не менее, думаю, я заслуживаю какого-нибудь вознаграждения за помощь. Слушать от тебя лекции – это не то, что я...

— Что, если бы я не добрался к тебе вовремя? — вспылил RK800. Элайджа замолчал из-за раненного выражения лица андроида. — Что, если бы пуля попала не в плечо? Что, если...

— Коннор, — взгляд Элайджи был подозрительно серьезным. — Мы теряем то, что нам суждено потерять. С тобой бы все было нормально, даже если бы меня не стало.

— Нет, _не было бы_! — хриплый и громкий вскрикКоннора привлек внимание стоящего рядом охранника. Он приподнял брови, прежде чем с тревогой выскочить за дверь, явно не желая быть частью мелодрамы, разворачивающейся перед ним. — Не говори так, будто... будто... — он не смог продолжить, сердце встало комом в горле.

Элайджа отвел от него взгляд, голубые льдинки были сфокусированы теперь на высоком стерильно белом потолке.   
— Не думаю, что ты до конца это осознал. Ты вскрываешь мою броню, потому что тебе интересно, есть ли там что-то под ней. Должен признать, с тобой я делал то же самое. И под твоей броней _действительно_ что-то есть... что-то теплое и доброе, что привлекло даже меня, — резкий смешок. — Но что, если под моей ничего нет, что, если ничего уже не осталось? Что, если там только еще больше самоуверенности, еще больше сарказма и так до бесконечности?

— Значит это то, кто ты есть, — Коннор обхватил его неповрежденную руку, заставив изобретателя оторвать взгляд от гладкой белой поверхности и вновь посмотреть на него. — И мы разберемся с этим. 

Все будет хорошо. А что не будет... что ж. Мир от этого не перевернется. Правда в том, что, возможно, эта часть тьмы в характере Элайджи и привлекла Коннора: крутящийся вихрь хаоса и загадки, которую никто до конца не сможет понять.

Тишина.

— Ты уверен насчет этого? — тихо прозвучал вопрос. — Думаю, ты вскоре поймешь, что отношения со мной не будут счастливыми. Разве тебе не хочется потратить свою свободу на что-то другое вместо того, чтобы продолжать разгадывать тайну, которая отказывается быть разгаданной?

Коннор вспомнил о конфликтах, о ссорах, о замешательстве, о разбитом сердце. Он вспомнил, как его отталкивали, кусачие до крови поцелуи, столкновение упрямых характеров. Долгие переглядывания, невысказанные слова, как Элайджа все время, все время был далеко. Резко, трепетно, две стороны одной медали... двойное значение цветков гортензии. Никогда не знаешь, какое именно подходит.

Но разве не именно эта неопределенность вызывала в нем острые ощущения, доказывая, что он живой?

— Уверен, — ответ Коннора прозвучал так же тихо, голос его был мягок. Он наклонился, чтобы убрать прядь темных волос с виска Элайджи. Кривоватая улыбка коснулась уголков его губ. В голове прозвучала шутка, которую никто не поймет. — Мне нравятся загадки... даже те, которые невозможно разгадать.

Элайджа поймал его руку, прижавшись поцелуем к запястью андроида, там, где чувствовалось гудение схем и пульсация тириума прямо под поверхностью. У Коннора перехватило дыхание отчасти от самого ощущения, но по большей части от улыбки, скрытой под ладонью, по-странному приглашающей и открытой.

— Не знаю, — промычал Элайджа, голубой лед не отрывался от теплого шоколада, наполненный и интригой, и привязанностью. Его слова растворились в запястье RK800, оставив чувство молчаливого обещания. — Возможно... я дам себя разгадать.  


  
_— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? — спросил человек, пальцы машины переплелись с его собственными. — Я не смогу_ _подарить_ _тебе сказочный конец._

_Машина улыбнулась, и мир вокруг них будто исчез на мгновенье. Несовершенное совершенство... украденный момент между суровостью реальности._   
_— Я уверен._

_Возможно, это и не идеальный конец... возможно, даже и не счастливый._   
_Но сказки все равно переоценены._


	20. Глава 20

_БОЛЬНИЦА, ЧАСТНОЕ ОТДЕЛЕНИЕ ВОССТАНОВИТЕЛЬНОГО ЛЕЧЕНИЯ_   
_11:24:13_   
**➤** __**ХЭНК АНДЕРСОН**

— Сюда, сэр.

Хэнк оглядывался вокруг, немного сбитый с толку, повсюду стояла охрана. Он знал, что Карл Манфред напряг свои связи, но не до _такой же_ степени. Эти богачи реально живут в своем собственном мире. Тем не менее, он двигался дальше, следуя за андроидом-медбратом по коридору оцепленного отделения восстановительного лечения.

Весь блок был полностью очищен, сохраняя ощущение приватности и одиночества. Странное сочетание.

Но вообще-то и сам Хэнк никогда бы в жизни не подумал, что придет сюда навестить Элайджу Камски.

— Здесь. Он должен быть в сознании, но я вынужден предупредить вас, что он все еще под воздействием морфия.

Хэнк кивнул ему немного неловко.   
— Да, ладно. Спасибо.

Андроид улыбнулся ему, затем повернулся и ушел выполнять какие-то свои обязанности. Лейтенант полиции замешкался перед открытой дверью, думая зайти или нет. Уже поздновато передумывать, но, даже стоя здесь, он понял, что все еще немного сомневается, не зная, чего ожидать.

— Лейтенант Андерсон, — плавно позвал его голос из палаты, звуча немного скрипуче. — Чем обязан такой чести?

Что ж. Пути назад больше нет.  
— Мистер Камски, — Хэнк кивнул ему, входя в палату и медленно присаживаясь на мягкий стул у кровати. Боже мой, даже удобства для посетителей были на наивысшем уровне. Ему не нравятся больницы, возможно, его всегда будет воротить от них, но такая обстановка делала все немного лучше. Однако это не значит, что ситуация от этого стала менее неловкой. Последний их разговор наедине был по телефону не меньше месяца назад, когда Коннор еще только начал проявлять интерес к бывшему генеральному директору. — Как ваше ничего?

— О, не плохо, — Камски взмахнул рукой, здоровой, не той, что сейчас в гипсе и свисает, перевязанная через шею. Видимо, выстрел не только раздражал перелом, когда он двигал рукой, но и вывихнул ему плечо, когда пуля с силой вошла в тело. За глазом тоже сейчас ухаживают, он был покрыт хлопковым пластырем и повязками. Контактная линза, которую они обнаружили у него в глазу, несмотря на то, что она была намного лучше качеством, чем многие обычные линзы на рынке, все равно повлияла на его зрение. Когда ее вынули, зрение в этом глазу было затуманено, а белки обоих глаз были настолько налиты кровью, что казалось, будто все вокруг зрачка было покрыто красной дымкой. В общем, он был достаточно сильно покалечен. Его доставили в реанимацию для дальнейшего наблюдения после того, как вынули пулю и стабилизировали состояние. Коннор неделю (когда не был занят, разбираясь с последствиями всей произошедшей ситуации) нервно нарезал круги, зайти в палату ему не разрешали. Кровотечение было довольно сильным. — Ну, учитывая мое нынешнее положение. Вообще-то я рад, что вы пришли поболтать со мной.

Хэнк недоуменно нахмурился.   
— Правда?

— Правда, — кивнул Камски, выглядя почти искренним. Его взгляд казался немного поплывшим. Должно быть, из-за морфия. — Здесь _ужасно_ скучно. Все, что я могу делать – это впрыскивать себе лекарство, когда боль начинает возвращаться. И все же, я удивлен, что вы мой первый посетитель, учитывая нашу... э... короткую, но явно недружескую историю общения.

Брови лейтенанта слегка дернулись от удивления.   
— Коннор не приходил?

— Думаю, он занят. И меня только вчера вечером перевели из реанимации. Очевидно, я потерял довольно много крови. Ну, так мне сказали. Сам-то я бы и не узнал... Я едва что-то помню, кроме того, что приходил в себя и тут же терял сознание. 

Изобретатель отвел свои бледно-голубые глаза в сторону, длинные пальцы бездумно выводили абстрактные линии на кнопке, которая, скорее всего, использовалась для того, чтобы вводить морфий в организм через систему. Он выглядел таким хрупким в больничной робе... даже непривычно уязвимым. Стерильно-белые бинты, обмотанные вокруг грудной клетки и плеч, едва были скрыты под складками робы. Несмотря на мускулы, выделяющиеся на его стройной фигуре, острая линия челюсти и синяк, который все еще тянулся от виска до скулы, заставляли его выглядеть осунувшимся, хотя это было не так. Это и еще то, что его волосы были распущены, темные пряди обрамляли лицо и вырисовывали жуткую картину. 

— Иерихон много работали для установления нормальных отношений с Киберлайф после того, как наши дорогие бывшие члены совета директоров отступили. Он нужен там. Кажется, RK900, Девятка, немного привязался к нему.

— Сомневаюсь, что ему хочется там быть, — фыркнул Хэнк. — Знаю я его. Прибежит увидеться с вами, как только Маркус отпустит его, и он узнает, что вы можете принимать посетителей. Ох уж этот упрямый придурок.

Маленькая улыбка тронула уголок губ Камски.   
— Да, он такой.

Повисло короткое молчание, прежде чем старший мужчина, наконец, поднял тему, о которой явно подумали они оба.   
— Так... вы и он, а?

Бывший глава покосился на него, выглядя теперь более настороженным.   
— Я и он?.. Вы не могли бы быть более конкретны, лейтенант?

Господи, Камски действительно порой может быть невыносимым. Неважно, насколько умен этот человек, Хэнку кажется, что он никогда не поймет, что Коннор нашел в нем. Но каждому свое, и кто он такой, чтобы лишать андроида счастья? 

— Ну, знаете. Вы с ним... сейчас встречаетесь, да? — когда он произнес эти слова в отношении этих двоих, то на языке ему почудился странный привкус.

На лице Камски промелькнула вспышка неопределенности, она появилась и исчезла так быстро, что Хэнк не заметил бы этой эмоции, если бы не всматривался в лицо мужчины с самого начала.   
— Мы еще пока ничего не обговаривали, — было странно услышать такой ответ, потому что, хоть и голос мужчины звучал выверено, казалось, что в словах не было ни капли уверенности.

Хэнк скрестил руки на груди, откинувшись назад, не зная, чувствует ли он облегчение.   
— Похоже, вам предстоит это обсудить, когда он придет навестить вас.

Камски хмыкнул, и не подтверждая, и не отрицая его слова, и снова обратил свой взгляд в сторону голубого неба снаружи.   
— Весна почти наступила, — сказал он, внезапная смена темы разговора на миг сбила лейтенанта полиции с толку. — Снег начал таять.

Хэнк задумался, говорит ли он на самом деле о погоде? Ему правда не нравится все эти загадочные разговоры, и это совсем не играет ему на руку, так как бывший генеральный директор, похоже, _обожает_ всякие завуалированные фразы, в которых он не видел смысла.

— На этот раз совсем? — осторожно спросил он.

— Возможно.

Непонятный ответ. И, наверное, наилучший и единственный, который он получит.  
Ну и ладно. Движемся дальше. Ему нужно перейти к сути разговора. К тому, для чего он вообще пришел. 

— Знаете, я ведь и правда ненавидел вас после нашей первой встречи. Вообще-то, мне кажется, что я до сих пор терпеть вас не могу, — Хэнк перекинул одну ногу на другую, развалившись на мягком стуле.

Камски криво улыбнулся.   
— У меня сердце кровью обливается. Но, думаю, вам придется встать в очередь. _Много_ людей, знаете ли, разделяют ваши чувства, — для того, кто осознает правдивость этих слов, он относился к этому довольно беспечно. А потом до лейтенанта дошло, что, возможно, это из-за того, что в какой-то момент своего жизненного пути Камски просто привык к такому отношению к себе... и в итоге прикрылся одиночеством, словно броней. В какой-то странной степени его восхищает, насколько же этому человеку насрать на то, как к нему относятся другие. — Ну и? Вы пришли сюда в качестве названого отца Коннора, чтобы высказать свое неодобрение наших отношений, которые мы, кстати, еще даже не подтвердили?

— Что? — Хэнк нахмурил брови и не смог проконтролировать прилив краски к ушам. Камски этого не упустил, судя по тому, как весело сверкнули его глаза. — Я... нет. Ну, вообще-то да. Но я не... я ему не отец, — блядь, он возненавидел себя, что начал путаться в словах. От этого они прозвучали намного менее убедительными. 

Брови Камски, казалось, поднимались все выше и выше, недоверчивая ухмылка исказила уголок его губ.  
— _Ну, конечно._ Не отец.

— Вы сейчас не в том положении, — сердито прорычал Хэнк, зло уставившись на него, угроза прозвучала в лучшем случае нейтрально. — Я мог бы вас ударить, и вы бы не смогли дать мне сдачи.

Высокомерный мужчина поднял здоровую руку в фальшивом жесте "сдаюсь".   
— Ох, как страшно, — ухмылка медленно сползла с его лица, он вдруг посерьезнел. — Я знаю, вы считаете, что я ему не подхожу. Честно сказать, я и сам так считаю.

Глаза Хэнка расширились от удивления. Что ж, это было неожиданно. Он ожидал от него лишь язвительного отношения ко всему, а не вот _этого_.   
— Так, значит...

— Но, кажется, я люблю его.

А это было еще _более_ неожиданно... внезапное, довольно прямое заявление. Он не уверен, что даже сам Коннор слышал от Камски эти слова. В связи с этим, Хэнка нельзя было винить в том, что он довольно точно изображал сейчас рыбку, выброшенную на берег, открывая и закрывая рот в немом шоке.

Камски немного раздраженно закатил глаза. Он отрешенно пробежался глазами по капельнице, которая была вставлена в тыльную сторону ладони здоровой руки, как будто размышляя, можно ли ее оторвать или нет.  
— О, не надо так удивляться. У меня _есть_ чувства, знаете ли. Сознание... иногда, во всяком случае… Все эти человеческие штучки.

Хэнк молчал, все еще обдумывая те слова. Они казались довольно искренними, разве что слегка неуверенными. Возможно, даже для одного из величайших гениев 21го века чувства тоже могут быть неуловимы и сложны для понимания, так же, как и для обычного человека. Он ощутил небольшую волну сочувствия к мужчине перед собой. Казалось бы, у этого человека есть все, и, тем не менее, он один из самых одиноких людей из всех, кого он знает. Он, наконец, открыл рот, чтобы сказать:   
— Скажите ему эти слова. Не мне. Вам бы лучше хорошо с ним обращаться, он слишком добр на свою голову.

Камски снова посмотрел в окно, сквозь слегка потрескавшиеся губы скользнул тихий вздох. Это означает облегчение или безразличие? Лейтенант не мог определить точно, но на этом его полномочия заканчивались. Так оно ощущается, когда впервые отпускаешь ребенка в самостоятельную жизнь? Несмотря на все те опасности, которым подвергал себя Коннор, эта ситуация действительно была из категории неизведанных вод.   
— Мне это известно.

Хэнк заметил, что бывший генеральный директор не давал никаких обещаний, только подтверждения. Честно сказать, было удивительно уже и то, что он раскрыл хоть что-то из своих мыслей. Это было... мягко сказать, не похоже на него. Лейтенант нахмурился, вспомнив, о чем сказал ему медбрат.  
— Вы ведь говорите мне это только потому, что находитесь под кайфом и ничего из этого потом не вспомните, да?

Камски весело взмахнул кнопкой в руке, самодовольство растянулось на его губах.   
— Морфий. Чертов наркотик.

Хэнк простонал и поднялся со стула. Ну, конечно. Бывший глава сегодня _подозрительно_ разговорчив.   
— И зачем я вообще сюда пришел?

— Из чувства беспокойства за хорошего знакомого? — самоуверенная ухмылка на лице изобретателя стала еще шире.

— Знаете, что? Теперь я вижу. Семейное сходство. Вы с Ридом одинаково раздражаете, каждый по-своему, — старший мужчина махнул на него рукой и направился к выходу из палаты, остановившись, когда Камски внезапно замолк. — И что, никаких заумных подколов на прощание?

Камски погладил кнопку большим пальцем, выражение его лица стало задумчивым.   
— Может быть, это все из-за наркотика, потому что я никогда не скажу этого снова, но... — он поднял взгляд на Хэнка, бледно-голубые глаза, почти как утренняя дымка, вперились в его собственные, — вы хороший человек, лейтенант Андерсон. Я рад, что вы со всем справились.

Хэнк замер, отвернувшись, рука неловко повисла в воздухе, приготовившись открыть дверь палаты.   
— Вы все равно мне не нравитесь. И если вы сделаете Коннору больно, то я обещаю, что самолично достану вас из-под земли с ружьем наперевес, — он сделал паузу, глубоко вдохнув. — Но я уважаю вас. То есть ваш труд.

Он буквально _слышал_ , как Камски довольно улыбается за его спиной. В этой реакции проявился еще один глубокий отголосок одиночества. У Хэнка сложилось такое впечатление, что мужчина, даже с учетом своего характера, никогда не получал искренних комплиментов в свою сторону. И в этом что-то есть. Большинство людей шептались о том, что Камски амбициозный маньяк, несмотря на то, что СМИ публично восхваляли его. Он же не идиот. Возможно, он знает, что люди думают о нем на самом деле.   
— Похоже, не я один полон сюрпризов.

— Ну да, — Хэнк оглянулся, одарив мужчину на больничной койке грубоватой полуулыбкой, чувствуя себя теперь немного смущенным. — Не ожидайте услышать это снова. Я говорю это только потому, что вы все забудете, — агрессивное отношение было проявлено в половину и балансировало на грани с доброжелательностью. Ее пока еще нет. Возможно, она никогда и не появится. Но пока все так, как есть. Хэнк перестал ожидать идеальных разрешений ситуаций еще лет десять назад.

— Конечно, — Камски улыбнулся с выражением снисходительности на лице и не совсем искренне, но так присуще ему, откинувшись на груду мягких подушек и нажав на кнопку, чтобы впрыснуть больше морфия в организм. _"Ох уж эти богачи"_ – подумал Хэнк и наконец открыл дверь палаты, чтобы выйти.   
— Всего хорошего, лейтенант.

— Вам тоже, мистер Камски.  


  
_БОЛЬНИЦА, ЧАСТНОЕ ОТДЕЛЕНИЕ ВОССТАНОВИТЕЛЬНОГО ЛЕЧЕНИЯ_  
 _12:04:41_  
 **➤** __ **ЭЛАЙДЖА КАМСКИ**

— Ко мне сегодня решили прийти _абсолютно все_?

— Кроме того, кого вы хотели бы видеть.

Элайджа посмотрел на Девятку, размышляя, стоит ли попытаться взбесить несгибаемого андроида. Даже, вроде как, став девиантом, RK900 ходил все с таким же каменным лицом. Скучно. Он совсем не похож на своего невинного с блеском в глазах предшественника. Кстати говоря о нем...   
— Да, возможно, не тот, кого я хотел бы видеть, — он посмотрел андроиду через плечо и увидел Гэвина, сгорбившегося возле двери. — И, кстати, о неожиданных гостях... неужто я вижу своего двоюродного брата?

Девятка кивнул, отойдя в сторону, чтобы Элайджа не вытягивал шею.   
— Да. Я столкнулся с ним, пока шел к вам. Он ходил туда-сюда перед дверью в палату и довольно рьяно отрицал, что боится зайти.

Элайджа ухмыльнулся. Это было очень похоже на него.   
— Гэвин, я тебя вижу, — позвал он голосом, наполненным фальшивой радостью.

Детектив проскользнул в дверной проем с вечно недовольным лицом.   
— Да знаю я, мудак. Я просто пытался решить, стоит ли тратить время на тебя, раз уж ты все еще жив и вовсю разглагольствуешь тут. У тебя слишком много энергии для того, кто словил пулю.

Элайджа хотел непонятливо пожать плечами, но, к сожалению, со всеми этими повязками у него не получилось показать свою обыкновенную беспечность.   
— Ну да. В плечо. Я просто впрыскиваю себе дозу морфия, когда начинает болеть, — он постучал себе пальцем по переносице. — Я несколько лет тебя не видел. Откуда шрам?

— Ты _мир_ не видел несколько лет, — раздраженно сказал Гэвин, что... _ладно_ , справедливо. Однако, несмотря на свое злобное поведение, которое было для него нормой, во взгляде не было больше той глубокой ненависти или недовольства тем, что бывший генеральный директор заключил себя в добровольное изгнание.

Ха.

Ну, они _все же_ семья, полагает Элайджа, и да, они недостаточно близки для того, чтобы это имело большое значение, но достаточно близки для того, чтобы Гэвину было не все равно. Хрупкое равновесие, но именно на нем они и держались. Ни один из них не чувствовал необходимости влезать в границы другого. У них не было естественного желания интересоваться жизнью друг друга. Возможно, кто-то назовет их отношения нездоровыми, но они бы назвали их "комфортными".

Девятка вторгся в разговор, сложив руки за спиной, весь такой профессионально вежливый, и повернулся к брату Элайджи.   
— Извините, детектив Рид, не хочу показаться грубым, но я думаю, что кричать на пациента, который еще вчера был в реанимации, не рекомендуется.

Элайджа злобно усмехнулся тому, как выпала челюсть Гэвина от дерзости RK900. В то время как андроид просто констатировал факты, детектив _не_ собирался спускать ему с рук то, как он опустил его. Изобретатель забрал свои мысленно-произнесенные слова обратно. В конце концов, эти двое _были бы_ интересны вместе.   
— Да, Гэвин. Я ранен.

— Ты, — возмутился Гэвин, указав на Элайджу, — хватит поощрять это. А ты, — обрисовал он пальцем андроида, который просто уставился на него, невпечатленный вспышкой человека. — Разве он _выглядит_ достаточно больным для того, чтобы распинаться тут и жалеть его?

RK900 не прогнулся. Наоборот, он выпрямился в полный рост, который был на добрых пять или семь сантиметров больше, чем рост детектива.   
— Надлежащий протокол по уходу за пациентами гласит, что...

— Мне _похеру_...

— Ладно, мальчики! — Элайджа хлопнул бы в ладоши, если бы мог. Увы, судьба редко бывает к нам благосклонна, и его левая рука сейчас недееспособна. Он ударил здоровой рукой по перилам кровати, манжет, который был закреплен на указательном пальце, чтобы отслеживать его жизненные показатели, лязгнул по металлической поверхности громче, чем он рассчитывал. Упс. Однако оба спорящих обернулись к нему, так что в итоге он добился, чего хотел. — Здесь больной пациент...

— Раненый, — грубо поправил его андроид.

Элайджа не обратил внимания.   
— ...или раненый, неважно. Будьте потише. Гэвин, я знаю, что у тебя горячий нрав, но держи себя в руках. Вы с Девяткой только познакомились.

 _— Чего?!_ — требовательно воскликнул Гэвин, голос его дрогнул... то ли от шока, то ли от смущения. Возможно, и от того, и от другого.

Девятка лишь моргнул, выглядя немного сбитым с толку и раздраженным одновременно. От этого выражения серебристые радужки его глаз потемнели, и, если бы Элайджа не был уже безнадежно увлечен Коннором, он бы подумал о том, чтобы положить глаз на этого андроида.   
— Что вы имели ввиду под фразой "держи себя в руках"?

Элайджа сладко улыбнулся.   
— Я имел ввиду, что он хочет тра...

Гэвин буквально подпрыгнул к изобретателю, с размаху закрыв ему рот и заглушив остальную часть предложения. Шрам на носу немного скривился от его сердитого выражения лица, кончики ушей покраснели. Элайджа широко улыбнулся под его ладонью. Его двоюродного брата всегда было легко поддеть.   
— Ничего. Ничего он не имел ввиду, — он повернулся обратно к бывшему директору, еще больше сузив глаза. — И ты ошибаешься. Ничего я _не хочу_.

Девятка, похоже, обдумывал, стоит продолжать эту тему или нет, а потом, видимо, решил, что все-таки нет, переводя взгляд с одного мужчины на другого.   
— Ладно, — проговорил он, наконец, простым роботизированным тоном. Бывший глава вспомнил те же нотки в голосе Коннора, когда они впервые встретились. С тех пор он стал говорить так значительно меньше.

Рука медленно исчезла с лица Элайджи, когда Гэвин отступил, кажется, вздохнув с облегчением, но все еще выглядя очень обозленным.  
— Итак? Гэвин, возможно, пришел из чувства семейного долга. Но я не ожидал увидеть здесь тебя, Девятка, — изобретатель тонко выгнул бровь, попытавшись не сморщиться, когда короткая, но острая боль пронзила его плечо в месте, где была рана от пули. Он потянулся к кнопке, бесцеремонно тыкнув в нее, и ждал, когда морфий снова пройдет волной по организму. — Чем могу быть полезен?

Девятка огляделся вокруг, потом подметил стул, подтащил его ближе и присел. Гэвин неловко замешкался, в палате был только один стул. Элайджа закатил глаза и похлопал по краешку кровати, приглашая присесть рядом. Упрямый детектив отказался сдвинуться с места, крепко скрестив руки на груди.

Господи, возможно, раздражающее упрямство у них _действительно_ семейное. Только лишь этот твердый отказ говорит о том, что Гэвин скорее сядет на подлокотник сидения, прислонившись к андроиду, чем на краешек кровати рядом с Элайджей.

RK900 понадобилась секунда, чтобы собраться с мыслями, прежде чем он, наконец, заговорил, поза его была напряжена.   
— Думаю, я пришел из интереса.

Ха. Неожиданно... но очень интересно.   
— Да? Насчет чего? — Элайджа изо всех сил старался не показаться слишком радостным... но его разум снова затуманился приятной дымкой, и ему нравилось, когда андроиды выглядели такими растерянными. Или ему нравилось... в целом, когда люди растеряны?

Девятка, должно быть, заметил странный тон голоса изобретателя, так как настороженно посмотрел на него, прежде чем продолжить:   
— Вы и мой прототип, RK800. Коннор, то есть, — спешно поправился он, словно отругав себя за случайное переключение между строгим программным кодом и своим отношением к Коннору.

Элайджа вздохнул, почувствовав легкое раздражение, его прежний энтузиазм утих. Он ведь _только что_ разговаривал об этом с лейтенантом Андерсоном... хоть и некоторые детали этого разговора уже были расплывчаты. В конце концов, этим утром он принял довольно много морфия. Некоторые вещи лучше _не_ помнить.   
— Почему всем так интересно, какого рода у нас отношения?

— Им не хватает четкого определения, — вдумчиво подметил Девятка, проигнорировав немного кислый взгляд, которым его одарил Элайджа, так как эти слова ударили по больному месту. — Но вы двое все еще необычайно преданы друг другу и, кажется, вас это устраивает. Это путает меня. Я думал, людям нравится четко определять вещи.

Элайджа криво улыбнулся, лениво постукивая пальцами по металлическим перилам.   
— Полагаю, можно сказать, что у меня особые проблемы с четкими определениями.

— Это точно, — пробормотал Гэвин, сунув руки в карманы джинс... серьезно, такое чувство, что у его брата в шкафу весит одна и та же одежда. Несколько вариаций однотонных футболок, потертой кожанки и темных джинс. Но, будучи связанный кровным родством, Элайджа уверен, детектив знал из личного опыта, насколько переменчивым он может быть на самом деле, когда захочет. В ситуации с Коннором, какой бы неопределенной она не была, изобретатель, возможно, наиболее самоотвержен, чем когда-либо был и будет.

 _"Самый богатый и желанный холостяк в мире"_ , — окрестил его журнал Century после того, как объявили его Человеком года во второй раз. Они оказались недалеки от правды, сами, наверное, того не зная, несмотря на обсуждения знаменитостей один другого значительней, которые появлялись на таблоидах всякий раз, когда он показывался на мероприятиях без пары. Он предполагает, что это является неотъемлемой частью известности. Но кстати говоря о СМИ... какой же знаменательный день будет для них, когда новости о них с Коннором неизбежно просочатся. Андроид и его создатель. Элайджа осознал, что начал слегка переживать за RK800 к своему собственному небольшому удивлению и раздражению. Возможно, ему просто нужно будет привыкнуть к этим чувствам, если они с Коннором продолжат свои порочные... что бы это ни было.

— И все же, ты и один из твоих роботов, — прервал его мысли Гэвин с жесткой улыбкой на лице. — Хотел бы я сказать, что всегда это знал, но, честно говоря, я не ожидал, что ты вообще _хоть с кем-то_ сойдешься.

RK900 толкнул его локтем. Сильно. Детектив накренился вбок, едва не упав ребрами на один из столбиков кровати. Элайджа не мог сказать, специально ли Девятка это сделал или просто не рассчитал свои силы, потому что андроид сохранял впечатляюще стоическое выражение лица, несмотря на то, что Гэвин явно изо всех сил старался прожечь дыру в его голове. 

— Тем не менее, вы двое просто находитесь в этом... неопределенном состоянии? Я вижу, что вас это устраивает, — он нахмурил бровь и немного помолчал, прежде чем продолжить. — Но не могу сказать того же о Конноре.

— Я тоже, — Элайджа снова посмотрел в окно. Весна действительно наступала. Снег уже растаял на деревьях, и он чувствовал, как легкое тепло от лучей солнца проникает сквозь стекло. Оно пробирало до костей, заставляя даже его, к несчастью, госпитализированное тело, ощущать приятное тепло. Каким бы он ни был затворником, он не ненавидел солнце. 

Панорамные окна у него стояли не просто так.  
Он скучал по ним.  
И по своей вилле тоже.

— Так, что?..

Изобретатель оторвал взгляд от окна, вспомнив, что он отвлекся посреди разговора.   
— Да. Как я уже начал говорить, у нас с ним очевидно очень разные взгляды на... э... личную и эмоциональную дистанцию. Но почему-то он с этим мирится. Ради меня, полагаю. И к несчастью для себя, — но Элайджа _правда_ постарается... постарается быть немного более открытым, немного менее едким, когда Коннор будет интересоваться им. Андроид любопытен... это часть его природы. И это также часть того, что делает его таким интересным. Бывшему директору просто нужно будет прикладывать усилия, чтобы не отталкивать его все время. Это займет время, но он планирует попробовать, по крайней мере. Не то чтобы он признается в этом кому-либо... точно не Девятке, и _точно_ не Гэвину. — Не то чтобы это кого-то касается, — с намеком добавил он, слегка сузив глаза.

Гэвин тут же понял его. А RK900 нет.   
— И он _желает_ мириться с этим? — надавил он, продолжительное недоумение отражалось на его лице.

Элайджа вздохнул, соблазнившись впрыснуть себе еще болеутоляющих.   
— Я не знаю. О таких вещах ты должен спрашивать у него самого. Я не знаю _всех_ ответов, Девятка. 

Интересно, легкая тянущая боль у него в груди, она физическая или эмоциональная? За последнее время, кажется, что разница размылась. Но он сказал правду. Он действительно не знает. Вот почему, несмотря на свое равнодушное поведение, часть него с замиранием сердца жаждала появления RK800. Им многое нужно обсудить.

— Желает, — новый голос вторгся в их разговор... немного выше, но и чуть более хриплый, чем у RK900.

Элайджа почувствовал, как без его на то разрешения собственное сердце совершило кульбит от груди до горла. Помянешь черта, вот и он. Если, конечно, черт здесь уместен... Коннор, скорее, далек от такой характеристики. Ох, блин. Он что, только что испортил весь драматизм поговорки собственной логикой?

Возможно, морфий начал на него действовать. Такое чувство, будто его мозг работает одновременно и вяло, и слишком быстро.

Девятка, мелкий говнюк, совсем не выглядел удивленным. Должно быть, он идентифицировал шаги своего предшественника еще до того, как тот вошел в палату.   
— Коннор. Как прошла встреча?

— Она продлилась немного дольше, чем планировалось, — вздохнул Коннор, отрешенно проведя рукой по аккуратно уложенным волосам. Несколько прядей спали на лоб. Голубой диод спокойно вращался на виске, андроид был одет в невзрачную черную спортивную куртку поверх классической белой рубашки, из-под которой слегка виднелись ключицы. Под рукой он сжимал какую-то папку. Он выглядел так, будто снаружи был ураган... зная его, он бежал сюда, как угорелый. От этого в груди Элайджи поднялось что-то теплое, самопроизвольно и внезапно, и изобретатель очень хотел бы списать это на какую-нибудь изжогу. Или на сердечный приступ. На что угодно, кроме привязанности. По сути он ничего не отрицал... он уже прошел этот этап. Просто... он еще не привык к этому. Он не мог просто взять и признать свою симпатию. Просто щелкнуть пальцами и объявить об этом.

Инцидент с Киберлайф, испытания, выпавшие на их долю, в целом доказали, насколько сильно это новое чувство к RK800 ослабило его. Сделало его уязвимым. Сделало нерациональным. Элайджа потратил так много времени на то, чтобы убедиться, что его жизнь будет подчиняться жесткой расчетливой логике, и в ней будет что-то меняться только под его четким контролем, что теперь его будто сбило скоростным поездом... сбило с пути и отшвырнуло в сторону. И самое ужасное, что его это волнует не так сильно, как _должно было бы._

Гэвин, похоже, уловил множество сложных эмоций, которые промелькнули на лице Элайджи, потому что он выпрямился, громко кашлянув. Намек был настолько очевиден, что изобретателю тоже пришлось закашлять, чтобы скрыть свой смешок, но двоим андроидам это было непонятно, и они послали взгляды полные замешательства на детектива.   
— Ну, мне пора. Пошли... — он осекся, посмотрев на Девятку с небольшим прищуром, маленькая морщинка на носу навела на мысль, что он, вероятно, силился вспомнить имя андроида, — э...

— Девятка, — повторил для него RK900, но не пошевелился, только нахмурился в ответ. — Почему мы должны уйти?

— Вы уходите? — вторил ему Коннор, сев на краешек кровати, нерешительно глядя на руку Элайджи.

О, _господи, блядь._ С каких пор Элайджа находил эту невинную застенчивость столь милой? Он сжалился под просящем о помощи взглядом Гэвина (но больше из-за того, что Коннор явно хотел взять его за руку, но не был уверен, можно ли). Бывший глава протянул руку, крепко переплетя их пальцы вместе, наблюдая с каким-то довольным, извращенным весельем за тем, как Гэвин с Коннором забавно отреагировали. 

— Да, они уходят. Если только они не хотят послушать нашу откровенную беседу, а затем полюбоваться на наши лобзания, — он сделал паузу. — Они могут присоединиться к нам, если хотят. Если _ты_ хочешь.

Коннор заметно посинел до кончиков ушей, и этот "румянец" заставил Элайджу лишь испытать непреодолимое искушение прикусить эти самые уши и послушать, какие звуки издаст их обладатель. Так, или безрассудно целовать его. Или и то, и другое. Это все из-за морфия? Черт его знает теперь. 

— _Элайджа!_ — пожурил его Коннор почти дрогнувшим голосом.

— Мы уходим, — сказал Девятка почти одновременно с ним, проговорив это немного быстрее, чем обычно. Губы его теперь неприязненно скривились. Эти андроиды воспринимали его слова слишком серьезно. Честно сказать, это было довольно забавно – натянутая вежливость, несмотря на еле скрываемое презрение. — Надеюсь, вы скоро поправитесь, мистер Камски.

— Мм, — протянул Элайджа, искорка веселья сверкнула во взгляде, когда Гэвин глянул на него с пренебрежением, а затем коротко кивнул, прежде чем проследовать за RK900. Детектив явно _не_ хотел проверять, претворит ли его сумасшедший двоюродный братец свои слова в жизнь.

— Не говори такие вещи, — немного раздраженно сделал ему замечание Коннор, когда дверь закрылась и тихие шаги направились вниз по коридору. Он даже не пытался сдвинуться с места, несмотря на свободный теперь мягкий стул у кровати. — Это может создать серьезное недопонимание.

— Недопонимание? — Элайджа дразняще выгнул бровь. — Я не шутил. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты прямо сейчас запрыгнул ко мне в койку, и мы, наконец, выплеснули все свои чувства, но, к сожалению, я боюсь, что все медсестры сбегутся на бешеные звуки моего кардиомонитора... 

— Да я не _об этом_! — ему правда нравилось видеть андроида таким взволнованным, карие глаза метались по палате. Он всегда воспринимал его слова слишком близко к сердцу... это было необычайно мило. Ох, _опять это_ слово. Морфий действительно нарушал все его привычные запреты. — Недопонимание о том... о том, кто мы друг другу, — возмущенное выражение лица Коннора стало немного неуверенным.

А черты самого изобретателя слегка смягчились. Он подвинулся, приглашающе погладив освободившееся пространство рядом с собой, стараясь не сместить капельницу и различные пластыри на коже, отслеживающие его показатели. Ему нравилось заигрывать с опасностью и интригой, это правда, но у него нет склонности к самоубийству или мазохизму.   
— И кто же мы друг другу?

Коннор недолго поколебался, прежде чем медленно лечь рядом с Элайджей, заранее положив папку на стул. Его движения были медленными, такими, будто он боялся, что мужчина либо передумает, либо заорет благим матом, как испуганный зверь. Элайджа закатил глаза, притянув RK800 поближе за их соединенные руки и повернувшись так, чтобы они смотрели друг на друга. Поза была немного неудобной... то есть они оба лежали в полу приподнятом положении из-за подушек, а его левая рука все еще находилась в поддерживающей повязке. Тем не менее, близость и физический контакт подействовали на удивление успокаивающе, и наступило странное комфортное молчание, когда они оба задышали в унисон, прежде чем Коннор открыл рот, чтобы, наконец, ответить:   
— Я... я не уверен, — признался он, голос его звучал кротко и казался почти хрупким. — Я надеялся, что ты знаешь.

Элайджа медленно покачал головой.   
— Хотел бы я знать, — он глянул через плечо Коннора, раннее любопытство заворочалось в глубине сознания. — Как там, снаружи?

Коннор издал легкий нерадостный смешок.   
— Пресса... сбита с толку. Ситуацию в целом удалось замять и благодаря Карлу твое пребывание здесь держится в строжайшем секрете. Насколько известно общественности, произошел небольшой внутренний конфликт, который привел к тому, что некоторые из высокопоставленных членов совета директоров были... уволены. По крайней мере, поддержка движения девиантов остается сильной, особенно после того, как законы были закреплены должным образом. Сейчас в Киберлайф, мягко говоря, царит беспорядок, который нужно организовать. Нынешний генеральный директор не более чем марионетка, не заслуживающий занимать эту должность, поэтому иерархия в компании стала... запутанной. Вероятно, придется менять структуру. Зато теперь общественность знает, что Иерихон в результате того мероприятия, работает совместно с Киберлайф, чтобы создать лучшие условия для андроидов, — его губы на мгновение поджались от горького послевкусия из-за лжи, представленной широкой общественности для того, чтобы сделать более плавный переход к изменениям. — В общем, весь остальной мир останется в неведении о том, что на самом деле произошло. И теперь, когда президент официально освободилась от влияния компании, кто знает, что она планирует делать дальше.

— Это беспокоит тебя, — сказал Элайджа, с интересом изучая его.

— Конечно, беспокоит. Президент Уоррен...

— Не это, — отмахнулся бывший глава. — Тот факт, что остальной мир никогда не узнает правду.

Коннор выглядел встревоженным.   
— Я не знаю. Это кажется... это кажется неправильным вот так замять все. Но, думаю, в этом случае, счастье в неведении, — его губы тронула небольшая улыбка. — И с тобой все нормально, это важнее. Ты висел на волоске от смерти. Ты пробыл в реанимации не меньше недели.

Вот опять: он переживает за него, несмотря на собственные повреждения и потерю тириума. Элайджа поборол приятное удивление, вызванное беспокойством за него, и вернулся к своей обычной тактике отвлечения внимания.   
— Кстати, что в папке?

Андроид немного расслабился, когда он сменил тему, но и в то же время как будто был разочарован. Элайджа с долей досады ощутил еще один маленький укол вины из-за этого.   
— Оу. Вообще-то это для тебя. Я лишь доставщик, — он перекатился на другой бок и вытянул руку, чтобы подхватить длинными пальцами папку со стула. Элайджа принял ее у него из рук и скользнул здоровой рукой под оберточную бумагу внутри папки, раскрыв ее. У него не было с собой очков, и на данный момент у него все равно функционирует только один глаз, но, в целом, он смог просмотреть документ, не вызвав у себя мигрень.

Слова прозвучали в голове изобретателя, он сосредоточенно нахмурил лоб. _"_ _Каберлайф_ _... должность генерального директора... работать, где пожелаете... компенсация... консультант..."_

Ха.

Коннор наблюдал за ним с плохо скрываемым любопытством и беспокойством.   
— Что-то не так?

— Не совсем. Хотя мне нужно будет принять некоторое решение, — Элайджа медленно закрыл папку с письмом, в голове крутились мысли о возможностях. Он мог снова начать работать... в окружении новых изобретений, имея в своем распоряжении данные всех предыдущих исследований и ресурсы. Целая команда экспертов под его руководством. Путь, по которому он когда-то шел. Велико искушение. Скрывать не было смысла. Но...  
Он посмотрел на Коннора, который все еще наблюдал за ним своими теплыми карими глазами.  
...Возможно, иногда изменения к лучшему.  
— Киберлайф приглашают меня обратно на должность генерального директора компании, — наконец тихо произнес он, испытывающе глядя на андроида в ожидании его реакции.

Коннор просто уставился на него в ответ, не выглядя удивленным, несмотря на то, что он, скорее всего, тоже узнал об этом только сейчас.   
— Понятно. И? — в какой-то момент он поднял руку, тепло его ладони коснулось соединения между шеей и плечом Элайджи, пальцы запутались в длинных черных волосах. — Что ты планируешь делать?

В его голосе не звучало конкретного ожидания, лишь легкое беспокойство.  
Элайджа издал короткий смешок.   
— Много лет назад я бы сказал "да". Забрал бы обратно свою компанию и посмеялся бы над теми, кто думал, что наконец-то избавились от меня, и мои прихоти заглушили бы их возражения. Сейчас я не уверен. И дело не только в тебе. Оглядываясь назад, несмотря на все свое позерство, я долгое время охотно оставался в подвешенном состоянии.

На лбу Коннора пролегла небольшая морщинка, скептицизм и осторожная надежда заполнили его взгляд.   
— Я играю роль в твоем решении?

Элайджа внезапно почувствовал себя странно смущенным, захотев себя немного защитить. Он максимально небрежно пожал плечами, насколько смог, пытаясь сыграть свое обычное равнодушное отношение, хотя ему было совсем не все равно.   
— Разве не в этом смысл? В нашем... положении?

Взгляд андроида смягчился, и знакомая маленькая кривоватая улыбка в его исполнении растянула уголок его губ.   
— Может быть. Это... это не так уж плохо, — высказывание, скорее, прозвучало как вопрос.  
Элайджа вздохнул, закрыв глаза и сфокусировавшись на ощущении того, как прогнулась кровать под весом RK800, на еле уловимом гудении механизмов, которые, скорее всего, были слышны только его натренированному уху, на ощущении пальцев Коннора и дыхании, которое касалось его кожи, словно шепот. 

— Это не так уж плохо, — тихо и от души подтвердил он.

Какое-то время они лежали в тишине. Птичка снаружи приземлилась на ветку дерева, ее мелодичный щебет заглушали закаленные стеклянные окна.

Коннор, в конце концов, снова заговорил, его голос уже звучал более уверенным и спокойным, чем до этого, когда он только зашел в палату:  
— Так, ты вернешься?

Элайджа тихо хмыкнул, пока что ничего не отвечая. Он вспомнил часы работы в области, которую он обожал, блеск в собственных глазах, когда, наконец, заканчивал долгий проект, удовлетворение от того, что мир оценил его работу, чувство самоуверенности и гордости от игр в Бога. Он вспомнил о том, как Хлоя впервые прошла тест Тьюринга, всплеск абсолютного счастья от того, как идеи лились, словно бесконечный фонтан, как _потрясающе_ было, наконец, иметь ресурсы для воплощения этих идей в реальность. Мир, созданный им самим... новая эра, открытая кончиками его пальцев. Люди вокруг практически поклонялись его интеллекту, из-за которого в течение многих лет он для всех был всего лишь "странным" и "неприятным". 

А затем он вспомнил о тихих вечерах на своей вилле. О проектах, потакающих его желаниям, над которыми он мог работать, не имея какой-то конкретной цели и не ради служения человечеству. Об исчезнувшем с плеч бремени ожиданий, о свободе делать то, что он хочет. О странном одиночестве, которое исходило от его жизни в изоляции, и еще более странном умиротворении от этого. О стаканах виски в тишине, осушенном при лунном свете. О рябях на красной воде. О часах, проведенных в исследованиях без надобности разбираться с политикой компании. А потом... о кроткой улыбке, шелковом черном халате, о полночных встречах. О мягких карих глазах, ласково изогнутых губах. О шоколадных прядях, спутанных, в отличие от обычно безупречной прически, и спадающих, обрамляя ярко-синий диод, аккуратно расположенный на виске.

Элайджа не мог с точностью сказать, что из этого было лучше.

Но одна глава его жизни уже пролистана... пролистана десять лет назад. И новая сейчас перед ним... пальцами переплетенная с его собственными, с нежным взглядом, от которого исходит безусловное беспокойство.

— Это сложное решение, — подметил Коннор, не догадываясь о внутренних терзаниях изобретателя, но в то же время заметив, что тот должен чувствовать сейчас. RK800 все время говорил о том, что недостаточно хорошо знает Элайджу, но иногда наступали такие моменты, в которых ему уже не нужны были слова, чтобы понять мужчину... моменты, о которых он, похоже, даже не знал.

— Да, сложное, — согласился с ним Элайджа. Их взгляды встретились, и он пододвинулся ближе, несмотря на неудобное положение и жжение в плече, и желание впрыснуть себе еще дозу обезболивающего. Их губы коснулись в целомудренном поцелуе, а потом он отстранился, чтобы полюбоваться красивым голубым оттенком, который снова обрисовал скулы Коннора, довольный тем, что в будущем у него будет еще много времени продолжать восхищаться этим явлением. — Но оно уже принято.

  
_ДОМ КАРЛА МАНФРЕДА, ЛАФАЙЕТ-АВЕНЮ, 8941_  
 _13:03:48_  
 **➤** __ **МАРКУС**

Маркус перебирал шахматные фигуры в руке, гладкая поверхность притупленно ощущалась на синтетической коже.

— Задумался?

Он поднял взгляд, увидев фигуру отца, который по-доброму улыбался ему. 

— Карл, — поздоровался андроид и встал, чтобы подтолкнуть коляску к месту напротив себя. Он почувствовал странное знакомое ощущение, годы воспоминаний нахлынули на него, когда они оказались напротив друг друга у окна, между ними шахматная доска, а часы тихонько тикают.

— Не накручивай себя, — Карл забрал у него фигуры, расставляя по местам на черных квадратиках, взгляд у него был понимающим и, как всегда, он олицетворял собой само спокойствие. — О чем бы ты там не переживал, я знаю, что ты со всем справишься.

Маркус благодарно улыбнулся, а потом склонил голову вниз, позволив уютной тишине между ними затянуться, прежде чем ответить:   
— Я просто думал о прошлом. И о том, сколько всего произошло.

— Хмм, — Карл кивнул, внимательно и низко хмыкнув, и ждал, когда Маркус продолжит.

— Я никогда не думал, что однажды мы окажемся здесь, — Маркус посмотрел в окно. Странно видеть, как медленно исчезает снег на глазах. Возможно, это предзнаменование грядущего тепла. И все же он будет скучать по холодной погоде... по чистому белому покрывалу и мягкому хрусту шагов. Будучи андроидом ему были неведомы кусачие порывы ветра, и поэтому ему было не на что жаловаться. — Что снова будем сидеть здесь вместе, я имею ввиду, — он поерзал, снова обернувшись к Карлу. — Это было мило с твоей стороны помочь нам организовать частное отделение для мистера Камски... и еще более приятно, что ты назначил присматривать за ним андроида, который ухаживал за тобой.

Карл пожал плечами, от этого движения шарф на его шее немного сполз.   
— Он мой давний друг. И кроме того, мир не любит изменения. Я подумал, что тебе бы не хотелось переживать еще один наплыв журналистов, — он улыбнулся, наклонившись вперед, чтобы ласково похлопать Маркуса по руке. — Тебе не нужно стесняться просить о помощи, Маркус. Все эти годы ты ухаживал за мной... я должен делать все, чтобы помочь, пока еще могу.

RK200 ощутил резкий укол боли внутри от этих слов, голова пошла кругом.  
— Карл, не говори так, — собственный голос прозвучал отдаленно, и ему пришлось в замешательстве откинуться на спинку стула. Он не в первый раз слышит подобное от Карла... тот уже говорил о том, что он не вечен. Но со всеми этими смертельно опасными ситуациями, с которыми они сталкивались в последнее время, эти безобидные слова ранили намного сильнее, чем раньше. — Я... я не знаю, что бы я делал без тебя, — он тяжело сглотнул. — И я просто помогал с домашними делами, ты же сделал меня таким, кто я есть сейчас...

— Маркус, — прервал его Карл, твердо отрезав то, что начало превращаться в панический словесный поток со стороны Маркуса. — _Ты_ сделал себя тем, кто ты есть. Я просто... ускорил процесс, вот и все. И ты мне как сын... Подозреваю, что именно благодаря тебе мы с Лео действительно пытаемся наладить отношения, — он тоже откинулся назад, лениво постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику инвалидного кресла. — Но факт остается фактом: однажды меня не станет, — улыбка на его лице стала немного меланхоличной. — И я хочу, чтобы ты знал: когда этот день наступит... с тобой все будет нормально.

— Карл... — Маркус покачал головой, желая высказать несогласие, желая сказать, что это _неправда_ , что он не сможет жить дальше без него...

— Когда я ошибался, Маркус? — взгляд Карла был серьезным, чистые голубые глаза пронизывали насквозь.

RK200 опустил голову, пальцы сжались в кулаки. Он знал, что это правда, что так или иначе, жизнь продолжится. И сейчас на его ответственности столько всего, больше, чем просто его желания, возможно, больше, чем когда-либо. И это просто то, что ему придется, в конце концов, принять.

Суровое выражение лица Карла смягчилось. Старый художник снял свое кресло с тормоза, подойдя к Маркусу и положив руку ему на плечо. Андроид поднял на него взгляд.   
— Несмотря на свои слова, в ближайшее время я никуда не собираюсь. Так что давай, расскажи мне, что у тебя на уме.

Маркус вздохнул, сложив руки вместе и давая себе время, чтобы собраться с мыслями.   
— Как только я все улажу здесь, я подумывал... о том, чтобы уехать из Детройта на пару месяцев. И я... я не переживаю насчет ситуации в городе. Джош с Норт отлично справятся. Он будет отвечать за дипломатические отношения вместо меня, а она будет работать вместе с Коннором над созданием андроидского полицейского подразделения для совместной работы с Департаментом полиции, чтобы помочь в соблюдении нового закона. Просто... за прошедшие месяцы у меня на многое открылись глаза. Не думаю, что я смогу жить без борьбы. Это стало частью меня. Но я с облегчением наблюдаю за установлением мира, — его челюсть напряглась, синтетическая мышца запульсировала под щекой. — И тем не менее, последнее событие показало мне, что подобное происходит по всему миру. Многие и многие годы нетерпимости не исчезнут только из-за того, что мы решили юридический вопрос. Борьба... бесконечна, так ведь?

Выражение лица Карла стало сочувствующим и немного мрачным... немного грустным. Старый художник видел больше, чем признавал, и он знал о своем привилегированном положении в обществе... и о тех, кому и близко не так повезло, как ему. Но Маркус знал, что он не революционер. И он не может требовать этого от всех – поддерживать изменения существующего положения. На это требуется время. И именно поэтому несколько следующих месяцев его жизни (или даже лет) будут крайне важны.   
— Да. Скорее всего, она никогда не закончится. Ты готов к этому, Маркус?

Он попал _прямо_ в яблочко. RK200 тихо вздохнул, в голосе проскользнуло сомнение:   
— Я не знаю.

— Хорошо, — твердо кивнул Карл, когда Маркус глянул на его с удивлением. — Сомневайся в окружающем тебя мире, Маркус. Никогда не стой на месте. Иди на компромиссы там, где можешь. А где не можешь... не иди, — он потянулся к нему, морщинистая рука отдавала прохладой на костяшках пальцев Маркуса. — Ты вдохновляешь людей. Это сильная черта. Она сильнее, чем деньги, сильнее, чем социальный статус, — чистые голубые глаза встретились с разноцветными, голубым и зеленым. — Используй это во благо.

Маркус повернул ладонь так, чтобы обхватить ею ладонь Карла. Тонкие пальцы под его собственными казались сильными и поддерживающими, и на какой-то миг, было такое чувство, что все в этом мире идет так, как идет.   
— Ладно, — прошептал он, небольшая улыбка приподняла уголки его губ.

— Хорошо, — старый художник улыбнулся в ответ, похлопав Маркуса по ладони свободной рукой. Обстановка в комнате стала значительно легче, у андроида словно камень с души упал. — А теперь расскажи мне о вашем путешествии.

Андроид оживился, вспомнив о заключенном с Саймоном обещании. И хотя его планы на их совместную поездку больше о том, чтобы рассказать об их деле, чем просто о путешествии и отдыхе, он также планировал провести вместе с ним как можно больше времени. Он слышал о дорожных путешествиях и тому подобном из интернета и от других андроидов, и был одновременно встревожен и взволнован, что ему самому предстояло то же самое. 

— Наша первая остановка – Канада. У них действует строгая антиандроидская политика, но я слышал, что они ее пересматривают. Думаю, лучше всего начать оттуда. Я связался с одной из андроидов, которая останавливалась в Иерихоне несколько месяцев назад во время революции, и она с удовольствием готова принять нас с Саймоном у себя. Она живет с маленькой девочкой и партнером-андроидом.

Он помнил, ясно, как день, изможденное лицо Кэры, когда она подошла к нему на борту корабля. У него тогда было не лучшее положение. У них оставалось мало ресурсов, а Джош с Норт постоянно ругались. Увидев ее бледное лицо, столь полное надежды, он почувствовал еще большее раздражение, чего ему крайне не хотелось признавать. Но Маркус никогда не забудет искру решительности в ее глазах... то, как маленькая девочка прижалась к ней в церкви, то, как величавый андроид стоял позади, готовый защищать их. Они были так похожи на семью, несмотря на то, что у них не было никаких кровных связей.

Ему нравилось думать, что их с Карлом и Коннора с лейтенантом Андерсоном тоже связывает нечто похожее.

И кстати говоря... он вспомнил о второй причине, по которой не спешил уезжать, помимо страха перед новым опытом.

Он уедет черт его знает насколько. О, Маркус собирается вернуться, это без сомнений. Конечно же, да. Но встретит ли его Карл, когда он вернется?

Будто прочитав его мысли, старик фыркнул:   
— Ты правда слишком много думаешь, Маркус, — он сжал их соединенные ладони. — Я тот еще упрямый баран. Я не отброшу коньки до того, как ты приедешь. Просто не пропадай, ладно?

И хотя его слова не имели никакой настоящей ценности и с биологической точки зрения это может быть не более, чем пустым обещанием, легкий тон обдал Маркуса порывом иррационального облегчения, за которое он зацепился.   
— Конечно, — его голос охрип, когда он заговорил, — я буду приезжать так часто, насколько смогу.

Улыбка Карла, теплая и немного с хитрецой и эти "гусиные лапки" вокруг глаз, такие знакомые и привычные, и напоминающие о простых днях, казалось, сделали комнату светлее.   
— Тогда вперед, сынок. Иди и измени этот мир.

И это так сильно отличалось от их последнего прощания, наполненного слезами и болью, и огнестрельной раной, и растерянностью, и чувством того, что все закончилось, что Маркус не удержался от смеха, который прозвучал и болезненно, и счастливо, и немного тоскливо... и с надеждой на то, что предстоит в ближайшие годы.

_Сынок._

— Хорошо.  


  
_БАШНЯ КИБЕРЛАЙФ, 21 ЭТАЖ: ЮРИДИЧЕСКОЕ ОТДЕЛЕНИЕ_  
 _18:51:37_  
 **➤** __ **ДЕВЯТКА**

— Коннор.

RK800 поднял взгляд, явно задумавшись о чем-то, чуть не врезавшись в него.   
— О, Девятка, — поприветствовал он его, покрепче перехватив планшет, который держал в руках. Небольшая кривоватая улыбка озарила черты его лица.

RK900 кивнул немного чопорно.   
— Здравствуй.

Ему все еще было неловко выражать эмоции, и из-за этого приветствия доставляли ему особый дискомфорт. И девианты, и люди, когда он общался с ними, становились слишком напуганными... большинство поспешно удалялись после того, как скажут, что им нужно. Очевидно, он выглядел довольно устрашающим... хотя, возможно, совет директоров сделал его таким намеренно, подтвердив настоящий дизайн его внешнего вида. Похоже, единственный человек, которого не волнует его массивный корпус и грубый характер – это Элайджа Камски, и еще, пожалуй, Гэвин Рид. Хотя последнего бесит все, что движется, вне зависимости от того, как это выглядит. Он поставил перед собой задачу узнать больше о нормальном человеческом взаимодействии. И что может быть лучше, чем сделать это через своего предшественника? Возможно, ходить за ним повсюду было слишком... но наблюдение – первый шаг к успешной имитации.

Коннор немного обеспокоенно оглядел его сверху вниз, прежде чем заговорить:   
— Все нормально?

Девятка вышел из оцепенения, быстро расправив плечи и выпрямившись.   
— Оу. Приношу свои извинения... все нормально. Я просто надеялся поговорить с тобой, прежде чем мы продолжим нашу работу.

Прототип слегка нахмурился.   
— Конечно.  
Повисла неловкая тишина, пока оба андроида шли вниз по коридору этажа в сторону небольшой переговорной комнаты (если здесь вообще можно назвать какую-либо комнату "небольшой". У Киберлайф была странная фишка на чрезмерно стерильные, похожие на лаборатории, огромные помещения). Девятка пытался найти способ заполнить тишину. Его это не смущало, но Коннору, возможно, было не по себе. Взгляд серых глаз зацепился за планшет в его руках. 

— Что это? — спросил он, указав на него рукой.

RK800 посмотрел вниз.   
— А, это? — он поднял планшет выше. — Я попросил андроида-медбрата, который ухаживает за Элайджей, прислать мне некоторые его медицинские документы и обновления о состоянии. Я как раз загружал их... Извини, что чуть не врезался в тебя.

Девятка нахмурился, открыв и придержав дверь в переговорную, прежде чем проследовать за андроидом.   
— Это законно? 

В его программе не загружены правила больницы, поэтому он не может быть уверен на сто процентов... но не похоже, что подобное согласуется с правилами конфиденциальности пациента. Он вспомнил, как Камски держал руку Коннора в своей. Возможно, в этом случае мужчина не будет против.

— Строго говоря... нет, — пробормотал Коннор, отведя взгляд, и занял место за столом. — Но медбрат вошел в положение, он знакомый Маркуса, — он положил планшет на стол, похоже, чувствуя себя неуютно от этой темы. Несмотря на то, что он девиант и нарушил единственное правило повиновения, которое ему навязал Киберлайф, похоже, что есть некоторые моменты, с которыми даже у Коннора бывают проблемы... даже если это были всего лишь, насколько известно RK900, произвольные правила.  
Насколько же все противоречиво.

Коннор прочистил горло, оторвав его от своих мыслей.   
— Девятка, могу я чем-то помочь тебе?

— Да... вообще-то, у меня есть вопрос. Насчет девиации, — Девятка отодвинул для себя стул, аккуратно присев на него с идеально ровной осанкой. Он сделал усилие, чтобы расслабить плечи, стараясь выглядеть, как говорят люди, "непринужденно". Это совсем не выглядело естественно. Он принял прежнюю позу. — Как ты себя чувствовал, когда только стал девиантом?

Между бровями Коннора снова пролегла небольшая морщинка, сведя их вместе.   
— Сразу после? — уточнил он.

— Да, — Девятка положил обе ладони на стол. — Последние несколько дней я искал информацию о девиации. Судя по всему, я должен ощущать какие-то... значительные изменения. Но, помимо взлома ограничений своей программы, я не ощущаю большой разницы. Я не чувствую, что стал более эмоциональным... или более человечным. Как думаешь, что это значит? — он сжимал и разжимал пальцы, заставляя себя оставаться нейтральным. — Мне стоит переживать?

Взгляд Коннора смягчился. Что это за выражение лица? Жалость? Или понимание? Он бы не хотел видеть ни того, ни другого.   
— Ты уже изменился, Девятка.

RK900 нахмурился.   
— О чем ты? Я просто сказал...

— Сам факт того, что ты интересуешься, что значит быть девиантом. Быть живым, — Коннор наклонился ближе, прервав его. Девятка решил не обострять. Андроид не пытался быть грубым. — Прошлый ты задался бы теми же вопросами?

Это ошарашило его. Он не задумывался об этом раньше.   
— Нет, — пробормотал Девятка, взгляд стальных серых глаз стал задумчив. — Думаю, нет, — он не относил подобные вещи к изменениям... считал просто лишним переживанием в своей голове. Обузой. Тем, что отвлекает его от нынешней задачи. Он не думал, что подобная вещь, постоянно зудящая на подкорке сознания, и есть часть девиации. — Это вызывает... неудобство, — это слово оставило странный привкус во рту, тяжело осевшим на языке.

Коннора это совсем не смутило. Его выражение лица оставалось нейтральным... и несмотря на кучу рассказов, что у этого андроида душа нараспашку, оказывается, у него была впечатляющая способность закрываться, когда ему это было необходимо. Он не мог определить или охарактеризовать какую-либо эмоцию на лице RK800. 

— Я думал так же. Но это часть того, что делает тебя девиантом... часть того, что теперь делает тебя человеком, — Коннор слегка нахмурился, на его лице проскользнуло отвращение. — Вообще-то, я не люблю, когда так говорят. Мне не нравится думать, что мы превращаемся в наших создателей.

Девятка вспомнил о том, как Джейсон лающе отдавал приказы, вспомнил скучающее лицо лаборанта, холодно-отстраненный взгляд Даниэллы, явное безразличие Филипа. Он вспомнил обо всех этих секретах, схемах, кознях. Вспомнил о небольшой гордой улыбке, которую он однажды увидел на лице своего куратора, когда впервые вернулся с успешно выполненной миссии. Вспомнил о том, как это выражение все угасало и угасало, пока не осталось ничего, кроме возложенных на него ожиданий и гримасы Джейсона, которую он выдавал, когда эти ожидания не оправдывались. Его голос был тихим, размеренным, контролируемым, но прозвучало что-то раненое в нем, когда он ответил:   
— Я... чувствую то же самое.

— Теперь у нас есть свое собственное сознание. Видимо, наш код самоадаптируется в бешеном темпе, — Коннор, наконец, отодвинулся. Девятка поднял взгляд на тихий звенящий звук... на кончиках пальцев другого андроида балансировал четвертак, тонкий металл рискованно перекатывался между ловкими пальцами. Где-то во время их разговора, RK800 выудил его из своего кармана. Небольшая вспышка удивления прошибла Девятку... возможно, это было его первое искреннее чувство изумления. — Ты можешь стать, кем захочешь, Девятка.

_Ты можешь стать, кем захочешь._

Странно... такое многогранное утверждение. Оно не несло никаких гарантий, никаких последствий и определенно не обещало никаких наград. Оно одновременно пугало и давало непривычное чувство свободы.

Возможно, это и есть девиация. Эмоции, которых он еще не мог понять, но которые не были совсем уж неприятными.

Комнату заполнило почти дружеское молчание, густое напряжение спало. Единственным звуком в комнате, помимо едва слышного синтетического дыхания, был тихий металлический звон монетки Коннора, пока он отрешенно перекатывал ее между костяшек, уставившись в планшет.

— Вы с ним встречаетесь? — внезапно спросил Девятка, с некоторым весельем наблюдая за тем, как его прототип ловит ртом воздух, словно рыбка, какое-то время безмолвно открывая и закрывая рот, с трудом пытаясь подобрать ответ на неожиданный вопрос.

— Н... наверное? Я не уверен, — монетка упала, Коннор быстро поймал ее и застенчиво убрал обратно в карман. — Мы еще... мы ничего еще не прояснили между собой. Часы посещения были короткими, и мы не особо разговаривали во время них.

Логично. Когда они с Гэвином выходили из палаты, он обернулся. Несмотря на веселое поведение Камски (вызванное наркотиками) и смягчившийся взгляд, когда он сосредоточился на Конноре, его кожа была бледной, под глазами пролегли черные круги, а щеки впали. Изобретатель выглядел вымученным... Девятка не удивился тому, что медбрат решил не увеличивать часы посещения. Он снова ощутил укол вины из-за травм, которые он нанес бывшему главе. Да, он действовал по приказу, и в главной причине его состояния, пулевом ранении, он не виноват, но все равно... 

— Прости меня, — тихонько произнес он, — за то, что случилось. Я вижу, что вы двое очень заботитесь друг о друге.

Коннор молчал, черты его лица приняли странное выражение, пока он переваривал информацию.   
— Думаешь?

Брови Девятки слегка приподнялись. RK800 правда не осознает, как холодный взгляд Камски превращается... во что-то теплое, в какую-то непонятную интригу и странную привязанность, в его присутствии? Возможно, его предшественник не настолько хорошо настроен на человеческие эмоции, как он думал. Или он так тупит из-за того, что это касается его самого? Девятке, похоже, еще предстоит многое узнать о взаимоотношениях, выходящие за рамки того, о чем он уже успел прочитать. 

— Да, — прямо ответил он, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как уши Коннора приобретают синеватый оттенок. — Он много говорил о тебе... пока находился в лаборатории, я имею ввиду. Думаю, он по-своему опасался причинить тебе боль, позволив себе быть с тобой.

Небольшая пауза. Теплый карий взгляд Коннора ожесточился во что-то твердое и решительное.   
— Я знаю, кто он... что из себя представляет. Это... это может занять некоторое время, но я хочу, чтобы у нас все получилось.

— Ты уверен? — на этот раз Девятка удивил своим вопросом самого себя, тем, как слова просто соскользнули с его губ без какой-либо директивы или предварительного обдумывания. — Он может никогда не стать тем, кем ты хочешь его видеть.

Коннор улыбнулся, выражение лица отдавало светлой грустью, но оно совсем не было смирившимся.   
— Я знаю, — просто сказал он, фраза прозвучала, словно легкое подтверждение. — Думаю, я все равно люблю его.

Идти на компромиссы ради друг друга, несмотря на уже причиненную раннее боль. Должно быть, непросто думать о своих отношениях, как о чем-то безопасном, стабильном. У них они не такие. Но, видимо, никого из них это не останавливает. 

Он вспомнил о разговоре, который уже, кажется, был в другой жизни. Они сидели в окружении стерильно белого оборудования исследовательского этажа.

_— Интересно, я правда люблю его?_

_Девятка поднял взгляд, губы мужчины немного скривились_ _, пока_ _он_ _обрабатывал_ _рану, которую нанес ему на виске._

_— О чем вы говорите?_ _—_ _Камски_ _вечно был каким-то непонятным. Он казался еще более сложным, чем обычные люди._

_— Ты не разрушаешь тех, кого любишь, — продолжил_ _Камски_ _, взгляд его был отстраненным, как будто Девятки_ _здесь вообще не было_ _. — Может, это была просто интрижка... для того, чтобы покормить_ _свое_ _эго, чтобы заставить_ _себя что-то_ _чувствовать... что-то, помимо отстраненного очарования. Не любовь. Ты не разрушаешь тех, кого любишь, а я сделал ему больно столько раз, что уже и не сосчитать._

_Девятка молчал, не зная, что ответить. В его голове возникло несколько вариантов, но ни один из них не казался подходящим._

_— Вы поставили его безопасность превыше своей в ту ночь на выставке, — подметил он. — Я не понимаю. Такой выбор сделать нелегко, но вы все равно его сделал_ _и. И оказались в такой ситуации, — а_ _ндроид поставил пластырь на место, аккуратно заканчивая с бинтами. — Это было крайне нелогичное решение, основываясь_ _на том_ _, что я знаю о вашей корыстной натуре._

_— Спасибо, я польщен, — сухо ответил_ _Камски_ _, язвительно, как и всегда, но было что-то, что изменилось в его выражении лица... что-то задумчивое, будто он прокручивал его слова в своей голове._

_Девятка не стал долго размышлять об этом, отмахнувшись, как от очередной странности_ _Камски_ _. У изобретателя, похоже, их было много._

_— Мне нужно идти. Я нужен Джейсону для организации некоторых файлов._

_— Мм._

Возможно, тот разговор был более значимым, более весомым, чем Девятка предполагал. И, может, Камски пытался измениться своим странным способом. Делать небольшие поблажки для Коннора. Части его личности оставались немного искривленными... поврежденными. Части, которые укоренились слишком глубоко, чтобы поддаться какому-либо изменению. Это были темные стороны личности бывшего главы, с помощью которых он пытался оттолкнуть Коннора, и в то же время, как бы иронично это не звучало, переживал, что эти же стороны навредят андроиду. Но судя по уверенному ответу Коннора сейчас, возможно, Камски не придется так сильно переживать за это.

Часть Девятки задумалась, испытает ли и он однажды что-то подобное? Любовь, влечение, которые не имели для него никакого смысла, но которые заставляли потрескавшиеся и зазубренные частички пазла вставать на место. Но не может же он тосковать по тому, чего он никогда не знал?

Ну, что ж. В конце концов, у него теперь куча времени разобраться во всех этих новых чувствах. И видя небольшую улыбку на лице Коннора, вспоминая подколы Гэвина и поддержку Маркуса, и грубую доброту Хэнка, и легкие поддразнивания Камски...

Девятка подумал с несколько колеблющейся надеждой, что, по крайней мере, он будет не один.  


  
_ДОМ ЭЛАЙДЖИ КАМСКИ_  
 _ДВЕ НЕДЕЛИ СПУСТЯ_  
 _17:36:01_ __  
 **➤** __ **КОННОР**

Последние полторы недели были максимально насыщенными: помощь Иерихону, дела в Башне. Шел процесс отбора в новый совет директоров, и в связи с этим было много шума и слухов вокруг компании насчет того, что произошло. Только небольшая избранная группа сотрудников знала всю правду. Остальные просто оказались втянуты в ситуацию и теперь плыли по течению в неведении. До полноценного решения вопроса еще далеко, в особенности из-за того, что они стараются избегать шума в прессе и среди общественности. Поддерживать видимость оказалось сложнее, чем они думали. Единственное, от чего Коннор чувствовал себя виноватым – это то, что Маркусу и Саймону придется еще задержаться в городе, чтобы помочь и убедиться, что ситуация будет, по крайней мере, стабильна, прежде чем они уедут.

Вообще-то было еще кое-что, за что он чувствовал вину... Хэнк все время суетился над ним, спрашивая, достаточно ли он отдыхает. Коннор знал, что лейтенант беспокоится за него из лучших побуждений. Он действительно имел привычку работать до изнеможения, и со всеми обязанностями, которые снова упали на его плечи, он без продыху бегал туда-сюда, пользуясь преимуществом того, что андроидам не нужен сон.

К сожалению, это закончилось тем, что он пропустил дату выписки Элайджи из больницы, а до этого он несколько дней подряд не мог его навещать. Им никогда не хватало часов посещения на то, чтобы сказать то, что нужно было сказать... что витало между ними в воздухе, тяжелое и переполняющее до пределов.

Но долг звал.  
Его еще никогда так не раздражали его обязанности до этого.

Элайджа был подозрительно молчалив после выписки и возвращения домой, не особо пытаясь связаться с Коннором, который был слишком занят, чтобы заострить на этом внимание. RK800 не уверен, что произошло с Садом Аннабель в его чертогах разума. Сейчас это был спорный вопрос, поскольку линзы, которыми Элайджа пользовался для входа в интерфейс, были уничтожены. Он понимает, что на самом деле это ничего не значит, потому что теперь, когда ситуация с Киберлайф по большей части улажена, он может видеться с изобретателем, когда пожелает, но он не мог не скучать по умиротворяющему белому цвету гортензий, по тому, как мягкий ветерок ласкал лепестки. 

Значение этих цветов... это они тоже никогда не обсуждали.

И вот теперь Коннор здесь. Странное ощущение... словно дежавю, будто напоминание о том дне, когда он пришел к мужчине, чтобы поблагодарить за информацию о запасном выходе. Единственное, что поменялось с того дня – это то, что снег больше не покрывал ближайшие окрестности. Озеро за домом, растянувшееся, кажется, на несколько километров, наконец, начало таять. Необычно видеть виллу частью окружающей среды, а не резким контрастом на белом фоне.

Весна действительно наступает.  
Многое произошло за прошедший год.

Пока он рассеяно размышлял, стоя на пороге, дверь распахнулась, вырвав его из своих мыслей. Коннора встретили с теплой улыбкой, знакомые светлые волосы были собраны в низкий хвостик, а голубой кружочек стабильно крутился голубым на молочной коже. 

— Хлоя, — произнес он с улыбкой. Он был рад видеть ее после столь долгого времени.

— Коннор, — сказала она в ответ, выражение ее лица было ласковым, как и всегда. Коннор до сих пор не может точно определить, машина она или девиант. Что-то в ее явной преданности кричало о том, что она машина, но то, какими выразительными всегда были ее глаза, полностью выдавало в ней девианта. Интересно, раскроет ли он когда-нибудь эту тайну? — Элайджа ждет тебя в задней части дома. Можешь пройти за мной.

— Он ждет? — брови Коннора удивленно приподнялись, пока он следовал за ней. Дверь за ними автоматически закрылась.

Хлоя хихикнула, прикрыв ладонью ротик.   
— Камеры слежения, — напомнила она ему и еще раз мягко рассмеялась, когда на его щеках проявился голубой оттенок в смущенном осознании. Похоже, ей передалось дразнящее озорство ее создателя, маленькая искорка поблескивала в ее взгляде, пока она вела его вниз по коридору, шаги босых ног создавали тихий ритм со стуком каблуков его оксфордов. — Рада тебя снова видеть. Хорошо, что у вас все получилось.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Коннор, не поведя ухом на то, что она уже была в курсе всех событий, произошедших за последний месяц. Ему стало немного стыдно, что он не заезжал проведать, как она тут, учитывая, что ее создатель внезапно пропал, но, похоже, ее это совсем не беспокоило, и она не держала на него зла. — Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

Остальную часть времени они прошли в дружеском молчании, комфортно чувствуя себя рядом друг с другом, идя по огромному особняку. Коннор всегда поражался его размерам... в нем определенно намного больше комнат и извилистых коридоров, чем кажется снаружи. Интересно, представится ли ему когда-нибудь шанс изучить это место полностью? Он надеялся на это.

— Пришли, — Хлоя привела его к раздвижной двери. Похоже, она ведет куда-то наружу. Может, к озеру? Стены и панели были черного цвета, в отличие от привычного закаленного стекла в других частях дома. Он не мог сказать точно, куда они ведут. Она улыбнулась, неожиданно взяла его за руку и сжала ее, удивив тем самым RK800. — Я рада, что это ты, — безмятежно и ласково сказала она.

Коннор издал смущенный звук, нахмурив брови.

— Рада, что Элайджа выбрал тебя, — пояснила Хлоя таким тоном, будто это было очевидно, а потом прислонила ладонь к панели, сканер обработал информацию, и панель отодвинулась.

_Оу_ _._

Коннора захлестнула волна эмоций, он с трудом сглотнул, прежде чем ответить:   
— Спасибо.

RT600 улыбнулась ему, ее доброе выражение лица выглядело очень искренним.   
— Конечно. Иди к нему, — она отошла в сторону, давая ему пройти внутрь.

Всего пара шагов, поворот за угол – и перед его взором открылся вид, про который пару минут назад он думал, что никогда больше не увидит.

У озера, прямо перед его глазами, такие ощутимые и очень реалистичные...  
сотни гортензий Аннабель. Сотни и сотни распустившихся белых бутонов, белые лепестки, свежие и мягкие, и нежно покачивающиеся на ветру, напоминающие снег летним днем под теплым сиянием закатного солнца. Знакомый пейзаж, такой похожий и все-таки так отличающийся тем, насколько это все было _реальным_ , и от этого вида у него в груди вспыхнули неожиданные резкие эмоции. Ему казалось, что он тонет, и одновременно выныривает, вбирая в себя воздух. Эта метафора идеально описывает влюбленность в Элайджу Камски.

Коннор мог только дышать, делая резкие вдохи, его карие глаза были широко раскрыты, осматривая окружающее пространство. Всего этого вида было слишком много и слишком сюрреалистично для его системы, чтобы она могла все сразу обработать. Он слегка качнулся, наткнувшись спиной на что-то твердое и теплое.

Рука обвила его талию, подбородок лег на плечо.

Коннор уже знал, кто это, до того, как шелковистый голос, мягкий, словно бархат, прозвучал у него под ухом.   
— Элайджа.

— Коннор, — в голосе Элайджи, как и всегда, прозвучали игривые нотки, и Коннор тихо рассмеялся, повернувшись к нему, но не отстраняясь. Изобретатель аккуратно, еле касаясь, положил руки на его бедра, проведя ими по прямой линии его талии. Он был одет в обманчиво простую темно-серую рубашку в полосочку на пуговицах и с черным воротничком. Тонкий материал был свободно заправлен в классические брюки потемнее цветом, которые подчеркивали его длинные ноги. Он больше не носил поддерживающую повязку для руки,из-под воротника и рукавов выглядывали только бинты. — Никаких больше коммуникационных интерфейсов. Врачи сказали, что в течение нескольких недель мне никоим образом нельзя напрягать глаза, чтобы не осталось никаких неизлечимых повреждений, так что... — его руки напряглись, — я решил сделать вот это.

Это было так до смешного экстравагантно, даже хуже, чем в первый раз. Возможно, из-за того, что сейчас это происходит в _реальности._

— Ну и? За что ты извиняешься на этот раз? — спросил Коннор с толикой юмора, ощутив одновременно слабые знакомые нотки табака, уда и виски, которые въелись в кожу мужчины. Правда теперь еще и ощущался запах антисептика... возможно, он остался после перевязки бинтов, которые, без сомнения, сейчас были скрыты под его одеждой.

Элайджа довольно несвойственно для себя смутился. Руки соскользнули с бедер Коннора. Андроид нахмурился. Он что-то не так сказал?   
— Это не извинение, — тихо произнес Элайджа. — Это обещание.

— Обещание? — повторил за ним Коннор.

Элайджа уже отстранился и прошел мимо него к цветам. RK800 последовал за ним, сбитый с толку, но не удивленный неожиданным изменением в поведении. Возможно, он был немного расстроен, но таким уж был Элайджа. Загадка, пазл, части которого не хотели вставать на место, хотя ты уже мог видеть всю картину.   
— Ты знаешь, какое значение у этих цветов, Коннор?

Коннор прикусил губу, тириумный насос забился в груди. Интересно, этот разговор ведет к тому, о чем он думает?   
— Конечно, — немного с опаской ответил он. — Глубокие и искренние эмоции. Благодарность, понимание. Но они также имеют противоположное значение – бессердечность и безразличие... действовать, не думая о чувствах других, — каждое слово, каждое описание, казалось, с напряжением звенело в воздухе. Людям _нравится_ символизм, который они придают вещам, но именно этот особенно попадал в точку.

— Мм, — длинные пальцы Элайджи пробежались по округлым бутонам, бледно-голубой взгляд скользил по новому саду. — Тебе это что-то напоминает? — он говорил нечитаемым тоном... почти что издевающимся, сладко-горьким.

RK800 даже не знал, что и думать.   
— Да, — наконец, тихо ответил он, — но я не знаю, что из этого подходит… подходит нам.

Вот оно. Все это, все главные вопросы сейчас повисли между ними.

Элайджа посмотрел на него, небольшая улыбка скривила кончик его губ. Он приблизился, потянувшись к нему и переплетя их пальцы вместе. Коннор не смог сдержать дрожь, которая прошлась вдоль позвоночника от этого прикосновения, мягкого, словно перья по коже.   
— Да? А _ты сам_ как думаешь?

— Я... — Коннор вздрогнул от неожиданного вопроса.

— Давай лучше перефразирую, — взгляд изобретателя впился в его собственный, впервые в этих ледяных глазах не было отстраненности и холодности, а что-то чистое и очень человеческое. Он прильнул ближе, их губы встретились в мягком поцелуе... один раз, потом второй раз, немного подольше... легкий изгиб уголков губ, когда мужчина отстранился, дарили ощущение того, что он снова дома. — Чего бы тебе хотелось?

Губы Коннора слегка приоткрылись, но ответа не последовало. В голове у него была почти полная пустота. Это был трудный вопрос. Как он должен ответить на него?

— Думаю, наши отношения... всегда были довольно запутанны. И так будет всегда. Но в итоге мы пришли к тому, что есть сейчас, — Элайджа перевел дыхание, выглядя непривычно уязвимым в мягком свете фиолетового неба и в окружении белого цвета гортензий вокруг, легкий ветерок, идущий от озера трепал его волосы и одежду. — И... если ты желаешь пройти этот путь со мной, тогда я готов дать нам шанс. Кем бы мы не приходились друг другу.

— И кто же мы друг другу? — андроид, наконец, смог обрести голос, собрать свои спутанные мысли в кучу и преобразовать их в вопрос. Он понимает, что на него сложно ответить, но ему нужно знать. Какие бы сомнения не возникали у них в будущем, в этом он точно должен быть уверен. Взгляд у него был почти умоляющим, и часть него задалась вопросом, получит ли он тот же самый ответ, какой и всегда получал... размытый. Но Девятка сказал, что Элайджа старается, и теперь с сердцем, бьющемся у самого горла и затаив дыхание, он напряженно ждал и надеялся на другой ответ.

Короткая пауза, возможно, ушедшая на недолгую внутреннюю борьбу, но ответ он услышал... без какого-либо избегания, как ожидал Коннор. Вместо этого, взгляд Элайджи был уверенным и даже немного дразнящим, светящийся от того, чего андроид не смог уловить, но подозрительно похожим на привязанность и, возможно, даже на толику уязвимости, выскользнувшую из-под внешней уверенности. 

— Двое людей, которые любят друг друга.

Коннор задался вопросом, как они пришли к этому?  
Как он так влюбился в сумасшедшего человека со всеми его недостатками и тайнами, и странной любовью к девиации и сарказму и загадочным речам? Как тот же самый человек, который бегал от серьезных отношений, как от чумы, полюбил его... андроида, который сам-то до сих пор не уверен на сто процентов в том, кто он такой?

Тем не менее, со всеми их несовершенствами и вздорными характерами, и предпосылками к тому, что все должно было обернуться бедствием (и они все еще на грани), вот они стоят друг перед другом.

— Кажется, я люблю тебя, — выпалил Коннор, его пальцы крепче сжали пальцы изобретателя, голос его надломился от эмоций.

Ухмылка Элайджи не дрогнула, но изменилась во что-то более естественное.  
— Я знаю, — короткое молчание, прежде чем он тихо выдохнул и подошел еще ближе, их дыхания смешались в прохладном вечернем воздухе. — Кажется, я тоже тебя люблю.

Это признание было настолько небрежным, почти что разочаровывающим, и настолько похожим на Элайджу. Коннор беспомощно рассмеялся, прижав их лбы друг к другу, безнадежно запутавшийся в сумасшедшей истории их отношений... которые теперь он не променял бы ни на что на свете.

_Обещание._

Не то чтобы это было обещание идеального будущего, потому что реальность этого мира не позволит этому случится, но, по крайней мере, это было обещанием постараться двигаться дальше вместе.  


_Холодность, бессердечие. Неподдельные эмоции._   
_Две стороны одной монеты._   
_Это_ _все_ _про него и не про него._

_— Что скажешь, какое значение теперь нам подходит?_

_Искренняя улыбка. Мягкий смех, ладонь, скользящая по упавшим локонам, теплые карие глаза, встретившиеся с холодными голубыми, длинные пальцы, пробегающие по острой линии челюсти._   
_Ласковый поцелуй. А потом еще один и еще._   
_Невысказанное шепотом обещание, что их еще многое ждет впереди._

_— Оба._

_Гортензии вокруг них зашуршали в молчаливом согласии._

_Конец_


End file.
